Ovelha Negra
by JZNovaes
Summary: Sirius Black fugiu de casa aos 16 anos e foi morar na casa dos Potter. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tem que lidar com os novos desafios na escola, e a guerra iminente, uma pessoa que ele já conhecia começa a ocupar demais seus pensamentos para seu gosto.
1. Prólogo

**21 de Julho, 1976**

Sirius chegou à casa de James completamente encharcado. Chovia como se o mundo estivesse acabando, e ele tremia de frio por causa de sua roupa toda molhada. Com a vassoura em uma mão e o malão na outra, Sirius bateu na porta com força. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade – que na verdade foram apenas alguns segundos – James abriu-a com um sorriso, que logo desapareceu ao ver o rosto cansado do amigo. Apesar de já ter parado de chorar, os olhos de Sirius estavam com aquele vermelho inconfundível de quem estava à beira de um colapso nervoso.

James nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Sirius Black, o rapaz arrogante e bonito, inabalável, alguns diriam, estava ali, à sua porta, como uma criança perdida e desconsolada.

Ele rapidamente ajudou o amigo a entrar, colocando-o sentado no sofá da sala de estar e correndo para fazer uma xícara de chá quente. Onde estavam os elfos domésticos quando ele precisava?

Enquanto James foi à cozinha, Sirius observou o lugar. As paredes brancas, a lareira, o sofá aconchegante e o ambiente como um todo, espaçoso. Bem diferente do Largo Grimmauld. Ele tremia de frio, mas como já tinha mandado às favas seu rastreador, usou a varinha para se secar. Abriu a mala, foi ao banheiro do corredor, trocou de roupa, penteou o cabelo e sentou no sofá de novo, esperando o amigo voltar.

James voltou da cozinha poucos segundos depois. Ele observou que a cor do rosto do amigo voltava aos poucos, e os olhos cinza-azulados retomavam o brilho de sempre. Ao ver as xícaras de chá fumegante nas mãos do amigo, Sirius sorriu e soltou sua risada marcante, que lembrava levemente um latido. Os dois se sentaram no sofá e tomaram um gole.

- E aí, cara? Como foi? – perguntou James com cuidado, seu rosto se tornando sério mais uma vez.

Sirius encarou a xícara em suas mãos por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Foi... Bom.

_Uma hora antes_

Sirius estava dentro do seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld nº12. Era ali dentro que ele passava a maioria do seu tempo em casa, já que aturar o resto da família dizendo que ele era uma vergonha para os Black não era muito divertido.

Ele terminou de fechar a malão. Passou os dedos compridos e brancos nas letras "S.B" em relevo no lado da bagagem e admirou o enorme adesivo da Grifinória que cobria quase toda a superfície. Mudou seu foco então para as paredes, cobertas de pôsteres de motos, mulheres trouxas de biquíni – e sem também -, um do time Chuddley Cannons voando de um lado para o outro, mais bandeiras da Grifinória, e fotos de amigos que não saíam por causa do feitiço Adesivo.

- Ahn... Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz de Regulus soou nos ouvidos do irmão, que se virou para encará-lo.

- O que você quer Regulus?

- Chegamos a três semanas. Por que você está arrumando o seu malão?

- Porque sim.

- Você vai fugir?

- Regulus, você não deveria estar dormindo? Já é meia-noite e...

- Eu durmo a hora que eu quiser, Sirius.

- Que bom para você. – ele respondeu rápida e secamente, olhando o irmão com aspereza.

Ele passou a alça de uma das malas sobre o ombro esquerdo, guardou a varinha no bolso e pegou a mala maior e a vassoura com a mão direita, indo em direção à porta.

- Sirius, não vá embora... – Regulus pediu, sua voz vacilando, demonstrando pela primeira vez em muito tempo o quanto gostava do irmão, apesar de todas as diferenças.

- Regulus! Pare com isso, ok? Eu estou indo embora sim! – Sirius se virou irritado a meio passo da escada.

- Mas e mamãe? Ela vai ficar-

- Aliviada de me ver ir embora! Mal posso esperar para acordar sem os gritos daquela-

- NÃO XINGUE A NOSSA MÃE!

- Nossa? _Nossa_ mãe? Ha. Regulus, você é o único filho que aquela mulher tem. E por favor, não grite, vai acordar o resto da casa com seus chiliques desnecessários. – retrucou Sirius, começando a descer as escadas.

- Sirius, onde pensa que está indo? – Orion Black, pai de Sirius e Regulus apareceu ao lado do mais novo, que visivelmente tremeu de medo com o tom frio do recém-chegado.

Sirius não respondeu. Impedindo-se de virar e encarar pela última o homem que estragara a sua vida, recomeçou a descer os degraus, não esperando para o caso de alguém tentar pará-lo. Mas Sirius nunca foi muito bom em impor limites a si mesmo.

- Eu estou indo embora. – Sirius disse, olhando desafiadoramente para os outros dois. Assim, abriu a porta e saiu para a rua.

Só que chovia. Muito.

Mas ele não voltaria nem se fosse uma enchente. Tudo estava acabado.

A mãe dele, o pai, o irmão, aquele elfo doméstico estúpido...

Tudo estava acabado.

Finalmente.

Ele começou a andar na chuva, sem ligar para o frio, para a fome, ou para o peso das malas que faziam seus braços doerem. Acabou parando perto da estação King's Cross. Olhando de um lado para o outro, quase não enxergando nada por causa da chuva, Sirius começou a sentir medo. Ele não sabia para onde ir, e lágrimas escondidas pelas grossas gotas de chuva começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"_Eu não tenho para aonde ir."_

Passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e encharcados, tentou pensar, colocar a mente em ordem.

"_Você é da Grifinória, seu idiota. Coragem."_

De repente, uma ideia. "_Grifinória.__"_ E sorriu por cima das lágrimas.

"_Como não pensei nisso antes?"_

Encolheu as malas com a varinha – não ligava para o Ministério e os rastreadores estúpidos, ele estava fugindo de casa – e subiu na vassoura, indo em direção à casa de uma das únicas pessoas que o apoiaram na vida inteira.

_Casa dos Potter, de novo_

- Então aqui estou eu, Pontas. Livre.

James não falou nada por um momento, fitando os olhos do amigo.

- Mãe! Manhê! Ô MÃE! – ele começou a berrar, dando um susto em Sirius.

- Que é, que é, James? – a Sra. Potter apareceu de roupão alguns segundos mais tarde, sendo seguida pelo marido, ambos alarmados com os gritos do filho.

Os pais de James eram mais velhos que pais normais, mas não pareciam ter a idade que tinham. Eleanor Potter tinha cabelo na altura dos ombros, ondulados e castanhos claros. Seus olhos eram cor de avelã, assim como os do filho.

Charlus Potter era igualzinho a James, com seu cabelo bagunçado – começando a ficar grisalho -, o rosto angular e os óculos de armações retangulares que cobriam os seus olhos castanhos escuros.

Uma família bonita. Normal.

Uma família que se amava.

- Sirius, querido! – a Sra. Potter exclamou ao ver Sirius Black sentado no sofá de sua sala de estar no meio da madrugada. O garoto sorriu.

- Mãe, pai... Sirius vai morar com a gente agora. – disse James se levantando, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios – Vamos, cara, vou te mostrar seu quarto.

Com um rápido abraço na Sra. Potter e no Sr. Potter, Sirius seguiu o amigo escada acima, para se acomodar, enfim, na sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>2 de agosto, 1976<strong>

Aquele dia amanheceu como qualquer outro agradável dia de verão. Sirius, que dividia um quarto com James, acordou sozinho_.__ "__O__idiota__deve__ter__ido__correr.__Nas__férias.__Às__6__horas__da__manhã.__Idiota.__"_ – ele pensou, virou para o outro lado na cama e voltou a dormir.

Meia hora depois, um suado James Potter entrou pela porta do quarto ofegante. Sirius acordou com o barulho e abriu um dos olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Acorda, seu idiota preguiçoso! – James falou para Sirius, ganhando apenas um grunhido de resposta.

-Hmph hmpfff hhm ffp u uuunf – Sirius falou contra o travesseiro.

James revirou os olhos e perguntou:

- É o quê?

Sirius desenterrou a cabeça do travesseiro e, espremendo os olhos por causa da luz, respondeu:

- Eu disse: Me deixa em paz, seu babuíno.

O insulto recebeu apenas uma risada como resposta, fazendo Sirius perceber que não conseguiria mais dormir de jeito nenhum. Ele sentou na cama, esfregou os olhos e perguntou:

- Então. O que faremos hoje?

Quando Sirius e James desceram para tomar o café da manhã, encontraram a casa já a todo vapor. A Sra. Potter dava as ordens do dia para os elfos domésticos cozinheiros (não porque ela fosse pró-escravatura dos elfos, mas porque Eleanor Potter conseguia queimar até ovo frito) e o Sr. Potter sentava à mesa da cozinha, pronto para o trabalho, lendo atentamente o Profeta Diário.

- Bom dia, queridos. – cumprimentou a Sra. Potter, olhando com ternura para os dois adolescentes.

- Bom dia, mãe.

- Bom dia, Sra. Potter.

- Sirius, querido, já lhe pedi para me chamar de Eleanor. – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo, divertida com a aparência bagunçada dos seus dois filhos.

Sirius apenas sorriu e foi sentar ao lado de James que já tentava roubar do pai a seção de esportes do Profeta – sem muito sucesso.

Depois que os amigos terminaram de comer, os pais de James já tinham ido para o Ministério, e eles saíram para o campo de quadribol atrás da casa. Não dava para jogar com só duas pessoas, então os dois praticaram passes.

- A que horas Aluado e Rabicho vão chegar aqui? – perguntou Sirius, pegando a goles com as duas mãos.

- Um pouco antes das 11 horas, acho.

- Hm.

- Eu preciso comunicar uma decisão importante a vocês.

- Ah é? Qual?

- Prefiro dizer quando todos estiverem aqui.

Sirius estranhou o tom solene que o amigo usou, mas resolveu esperar. Ele era um rapaz impaciente, mas conhecendo James do jeito que ele conhecia, sabia que não dava para insistir no assunto.

O resto do tempo foi gasto com a tediosa troca de passes, até que os outros dois Marotos chegaram.

"_Finalmente.__"_ Pensou Sirius _"__O__que__será__que__ele__quis__dizer__com__grande__decisão?__"_

Três dos amigos seguiram então para o quarto de James, e este foi para a cozinha pedir que os elfos fizessem um lanche.

Quando James entrou no quarto, Peter brincava com uma goles em miniatura, Remus mordiscava uma barra de chocolate distraidamente e Sirius lia uma revista trouxa sobre motocicletas. Ele caminhou até sua caixa de discos e colocou um do The Who para tocar, e se virou para olhar os amigos.

- Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para comunicar a vocês.

Os outros pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam para James curiosamente.

"_De__novo__o__tom__sério.__O__que__será__que__o__James__está__aprontando?__" _Sirius pensou, seguindo com os olhos cada movimento do amigo.

- Eu – começou James – decidi que vou mudar. Aquilo que aconteceu com o Ranhoso e a Evans no Lago semestre passado me fez perceber uma coisa: Ela realmente me odeia.

- Uau, Pontas. Revelação do século. – Remus disse sorrindo.

- Realmente, Pontas, isso não é novidade. – Sirius concordou, desapontado.

- Eu sei – continuou James -, mas a ficha não tinha caído muito bem ainda. Então eu decidi que vou tentar ser um pouco mais amigável-

- Com o Ranhoso? Mas eles brigaram... – interrompeu Peter.

- Não, idiota, não com ele. Com ela. Eu talvez tenha sido um _pouco_ arrogante demais perto dela...

- Mas você vai continuar a chamando para sair?- perguntou Remus

- Não. – James hesitou - Eu vou tentar ser _amigo_ dela. Só isso. Vou sair com outras garotas, me focar no quadribol, e é isso.

James continuou a explicar seu plano de aproximação animadamente, mas Sirius conseguia ver por trás de todo aquele teatro. Ele tentaria uma amizade para se aproximar de Evans e "conquistá-la".

"_Psh. Como se isso fosse acontecer."_

- Então, vamos para o Beco Diagonal? Minha carta e a de Sirius finalmente chegaram, e nós temos que comprar o material. – a voz de James chegou aos ouvidos de Sirius, que então se levantou prontamente.

- Sim, vamos. Cervejas amanteigadas antes? – Remus perguntou.

- Você paga. – os três outros marotos disseram em uníssono.

- Merda.


	2. Um Começo

CAPÍTULO 1

AKA

- UM COMEÇO -

**1 de setembro, 1976**

Sirius e James foram uns dos primeiros a chegarem à Plataforma 9 ¾. Além deles, havia apenas alguns primeiranistas ansiosos com seus pais, duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa do quinto ano conversando animadamente em um banco, e Severo Snape, que colocava sua bagagem no compartimento de malas.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, lamentando que agora fosse melhor deixar Snape sozinho. Mas o tempo de lamentação não durou muito.

- Nem pensem nisso! - A voz suave de Lily Evans cortou o ar, fazendo James virar de súbito para encarar a recém chegada. Sirius simplesmente revirou os olhos.

- Evans! – James disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

"_Belo__jeito__de__colocar__seu__plano__em__prática,__cara.__Ela__odeia__isso,__lembra?__"_

- Nem pensem nisso! – ela repetiu, seus olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando em fúria para os dois – Nem começamos o ano ainda e vocês já querem uma detenção?

- Por favor, Evans, deixe de ser tão certinha e nos deixe em paz. Por que você se importa com o Ranhoso, hein? Não se lembra do semestre passado? – Sirius contrariou, ganhando um olhar ainda mais furioso, dessa vez do amigo.

Lily parou em choque, abrindo e fechando a boca sem falar nada, como um peixe fora d'água.

O incidente do Lago Negro era, obviamente, um assunto ainda muito delicado para todos.

- Não me importo com ele, Black. – ela respondeu finalmente - Só que eu não preciso de dois babacas como vocês causando problemas na nossa volta a Hogwarts!

- Oi, gente, o que está acontecendo aqui, hein? – uma nova voz se intrometeu.

Dessa vez, era outra aluna da Grifinória, do mesmo ano dos outros. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e ondulados, e olhos da mesma cor, que eram cobertos por óculos de armações finas e retangulares. Sua pele muito branca contrastava com a camiseta apertada preta do AC/DC que usava, e seu ar arrogante lhe dava uma aparência de elegância que não desaparecia nem quando ela dava uma de suas risadas contagiantes. Era Julia Dearborn, prima de James, amiga de Lily e dos Marotos, e ao lado dela, Sirius percebeu um tempo depois, estava outro garoto.

Este era loiro, de olhos castanhos claros e alto. Era David MacMillan, um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa, namorado de Lily e atual monitor-chefe.

- Oi, Jules, Dave. – disse Lily secamente, procurando a mão do namorado e ainda fitando James intensamente.

David pegou a mão de Lily, e abriu a boca para falar. Sirius já estava preparado para mandar o garoto ir tomar no cu, mas Julia foi mais rápida:

- Um pouco cedo para exercer seus poderes de monitora não acha, Lil? – se metendo na frente de David, que encarava James também com raiva - E quanto a vocês dois, que vergonha, perturbando essa manhã tão gloriosa...

- Hey, prima. Mas quanta felicidade! – James cumprimentou a menina - Estamos voltando para a escola, ou você esqueceu? Livros, provas, aulas, Sonserinos... – ele brincou, enumerando com os dedos as razões de sua falsa infelicidade e parando de fuzilar David com os olhos.

- Ha ha. – ela riu sarcasticamente, e se virou para o outro rapaz - E aí Sirius! Soube que você fugiu de casa. Sua mãe mandou uma carta para o meu querido vovô. Muito corajoso de sua parte.

- Eu não agüentava mais aquele inferno. Era a coisa óbvia a se fazer. - disse Sirius, sorrindo fracamente, mas com os olhos fixados na amiga, como se percebendo pela primeira vez na vida como ela era bonita.

Sirius pareceu sair do ar por alguns segundos com a presença da recém-chegada. Esse detalhe, embora despercebido pelas meninas, não escapou de James, que fez um olhar inquisitivo para o amigo.

- Bom, estamos indo agora. Queremos pegar um bom compartimento antes que esses pestinhas do primeiro ano encham todos. Vemos vocês depois. – disse Julia, puxando Lily pelo pulso para dentro do vagão mais próximo, sendo seguidas por David, mas não antes que ele dissesse uma coisa:

- Potter, Black.

Os dois se encararam MacMillan.

- É melhor que vocês não criem muita confusão neste ano. Sou monitor-chefe agora, sabem? – e então saiu, deixando Sirius e James boquiabertos.

Os dois então caíram na gargalhada. Depois de alguns segundos, eles conseguiram se controlar.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou James, tirando os óculos para secar as lágrimas.

- Acho que MacMillan estava tentando botar medo na gente.

- Não isso...

- O que, então? – disse Sirius, não sabendo do que o outro estava falando.

- Nada, nada não... – disse James com um meio sorriso. E assim os dois foram andando na direção de Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, que tinham acabado de chegar à plataforma.

A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts foi tranqüila. Alguns primeiranistas perdidos, alguns casais saindo com as roupas amassadas dos banheiros e um número absolutamente comum de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro causando confusão nos compartimentos.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, a visão foi a mesma de sempre: de tirar o fôlego. O castelo todo iluminado contrastava com o céu negro da noite de verão. O lago Negro também estava muito bonito, o reflexo da lua crescente brilhando na sua superfície imóvel.

Depois da seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da escola, se levantou, e instantaneamente o barulho no Grande Salão parou. Todas as cabeças viradas, atentas (a maioria delas) ao que o Diretor iria dizer.

- Bem vindos, bem vindos a mais um ano a Hogwarts. Antes de começarmos o delicioso banquete, temo que deva tirar mais alguns minutos de sua noite com alguns avisos. Primeiro, o Sr. Filch pediu-me para lembrá-los que qualquer produto da loja Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras tem seu uso proibido no castelo, assim como uma série de outros instrumentos listados no papel do lado de fora de sua sala nas masmorras.

Sirius sabia que mais da metade desses produtos estava muito bem guardado no seu malão, a sete andares acima dele. O Diretor continuou:

- Lembrem-se também que a Floresta Proibida é exatamente isto, proibida, para os alunos – os olhos azuis prateados de Dumbledore passaram rapidamente pela mesa da Grifinória, encontrando o olhar de Sirius e dos outros Marotos. -, já que está cheia de criaturas fantásticas que podem arrancar suas cabeças em poucos segundos.

O salão se encheu de risadas.

"Mais uma coisa..." Dumbledore parou, analisou o salão, como se estivesse olhando cada aluno nos olhos. A pausa fez os estudantes se calarem. "Tempos difíceis, estamos vivendo. Sei que muitos de vocês são afetados diretamente pelas ações de Lord Voldemort." O ar se tornou pesado. Era como se todos estivessem prendendo a respiração para escutar o que estava por vir. "Porém, não há nada com o que se preocupar enquanto estiverem aqui. Estão seguros. Aurores estão guardando Hogsmeade, por isso peço que se preocupem apenas com seus estudos durante o ano letivo. O mundo não é feito apenas de pessoas más, e o bem irá prevalecer. Vocês são o futuro. E tenho certeza que cada um aqui fará o possível para tornar este mundo melhor."

Dumbledore pausou mais uma vez. Sirius trocou um olhar com James.

- Agora, jantar!

Os alunos aplaudiram o Diretor, enquanto as mesas se enchiam magicamente com comidas deliciosas. O banquete de boas vindas daquele ano fora incrivelmente farto. Sirius não se lembrava de ter comido tanto quanto naquela noite. As coisas iam de mal a pior no mundo lá fora, com desaparecimentos e mortes diárias. Mas naquele momento, ele se recusou a se preocupar com isso.

Depois do jantar, Remus se separou dos amigos para falar com o Monitor-chefe sobre _"__uma__coisa__muito__importante__"_ junto com Lily, a outra monitora do sexto ano, e os outros Marotos seguiram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória no sétimo andar.

- EU. ODEIO. ESSAS. ESCADAS. – disse uma voz cansada atrás dos Marotos, que se revelou pertencer de Julia Dearborn.

- Hey, Jules! - cumprimentou Peter. – Onde estão as outras?

- Decidiram esperar a Lily lá embaixo. Eu tinha que vir, minha coruja Artemis fica raivosa se não come alguma coisa por muito tempo. Pássaro guloso, depois fica doente porque está gordo demais e... Estou falando comigo mesma de novo.

Os meninos riram e logo chegaram ao topo da escada, parando em frente à Mulher Gorda.

- Senha? – ela perguntou

- Virtus. – James falou e o retrato se abriu, revelando o buraco que dava para o confortável Salão Comunal.

Sirius e os outros Marotos sempre gostaram daquele lugar. As aconchegantes poltronas de estofamento vermelho combinavam com as paredes, que eram cobertas com uma tapeçaria da mesma cor. Atrás do sofá, ficavam várias mesinhas que os alunos usavam para estudar ou jogar alguma coisa, como xadrez, Gobstones, ou Snap Explosivo. A lareira sempre acesa tornava as coisas ainda melhores, espalhando calor por todo o ambiente.

- Bom, tchau meninos. Até amanhã. – Julia falou, não se sentando no sofá em frente à lareira como os outros.

- Ainda está cedo, já vai dormir? – perguntou Sirius.

- Viagens de trem me deixam morta. Preciso do meu pijama e de um bom livro. – ela sorriu. – Boa noite.

O olhar de Sirius a acompanhou quando ela virou as costas desaparecendo na escada em espiral que dava para o dormitório das meninas.

**6 de setembro, 1976**

- Ah-choo! Ah-choo! AH-CHOO!

- Merlin, mulher. – disse Sirius, rindo de Jules que sentava toda encolhida no sofá com um cobertor.

- Isso "dão" é engraçado! – disse ela, secando o nariz com um lencinho.

Os Marotos e Julia estavam sentados no sofá do Salão Comunal antes do jantar. Os meninos mataram o último tempo de aula de Adivinhação – contra a vontade de Remus –, e encontraram Julia lendo um livro em frente à lareira, espirrando incessantemente.

- Vocês "dão" deveriam estar na aula? – ela perguntou, fungando e puxando o cobertor até quase sobre a cabeça. – Ai, eu vou morrer... - e deitou a cabeça no ombro do primo.

- Jules, por que você não vai à Enfermaria? Pomfrey prepararia uma poção que te faria melhor rapidinho. – disse Remus. – Eu até posso ir com você, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

"_A lua cheia está chegando." _

- Eu não vou porque a Pomfrey me odeia. – respondeu Julia. - Ah-choo!. Ah, oi gente.

Lily, Mary e Marlene entraram no Salão conversando animadamente. Sirius olhou para James, que tinha se tornado mais sério e olhava para Lily, que não correspondia o olhar. Na verdade, parecia que ela estava fugindo disso.

- Hey, Jules... Você está melhor? – perguntou Mary, andando em direção à amiga com Marlene e Lily, a última hesitando antes de se aproximar do sofá também.

- Eu pareço melhor? – Julia disse sarcasticamente, arrancando uma risada de Sirius.

"_Nem doente essa garota perde a língua afiada."_

- Eh... Não. – respondeu Marlene, rindo – E vocês meninos, que feio. Matando aula e se aproveitando de uma garota incapacitada – ela apontou para a cabeça de Jules no ombro do primo.

- Ela é minha prima, sua doente! – exclamou James, olhando para Mary com falso nojo.

- E eu estava só tentando ajudar. – disse Remus, levantando as mãos num sinal de inocência – Acabei de me oferecer para acompanhá-la para a Enfermaria.

- Essa aí ir para a Enfermaria? – ironizou Lily – Bem difícil.

James olhou para a ruiva e um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios, que logo desapareceu quando a menina percebeu o olhar dele.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius, indo para a ponta do assento da poltrona, trocando um olhar com James, que riu baixinho.

- Não me faça lembrar disso... – disse Julia, agora puxando o cobertor por cima da cabeça.

- Melhor não comentar... – riu Mary.

- Ah-choo! – espirrou Julia, no que pareceu para Sirius a milionésima vez.

- Ok, já chega, eu vou te levar para a enfermaria AGORA. – Remus se levantou e arrancou o cobertor de Julia, que tremeu de frio e abraçou os joelhos.

- Não... – ela gemeu, e Remus a puxou pelos braços, forçando-a a levantar.

- Vamos, Jules. Você vai ver. Vai se sentir bem melhor depois... – Remus disse, e arrastou a relutante Julia para fora do Salão.

- Bom, eu vou subir. – começou Lily, apontando para as escadas do dormitório feminino e evitando olhar para James. Ela se virou para Mary e Marlene – Vocês vêm ou...?

- Ah sim, eu vou com você, Lily. – respondeu Mary.

- Eu também. – disse Marlene. – Tchau, meninos. Até o jantar.

Houve um murmúrio geral de adeus dos Marotos.

- Vamos fazer o que agora? – perguntou Peter, se ajeitando na sua poltrona animadamente.

- Esperar o jantar... – respondeu James, deitando-se no sofá que agora era só dele e fazendo o sorriso do rosto de Peter desaparecer frente a seu desânimo. Sirius riu.

- Ah, Pontas... – reclamou Peter – Faz anos que não pregamos uma peça nos Sonserinos... Vamos à biblioteca zoar com a Pince até ela expulsar a gente... A Lily não vai se importar...

- Rabicho, não! Você viu o que acabou de acontecer? – disse James, esticando o pescoço para cima a fim de encarar os amigos. – A Evans nem olhou para a minha cara! Me ignorou completamente!

- Pelo menos ela não começou a te insultar do nada como acontecia antes. – Sirius disse sem olhar para os amigos, brincando com uma pena entre os dedos.

- Ele tem razão. – Peter sorriu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente para James, que sorriu de volta.

- É verdade, né? – James abriu um sorriso maior ainda – Vocês acham que o plano está dando certo?

- Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para dizer. – disse Remus, que acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal e se postara atrás de James no sofá.

- Cadê a Jules? – perguntou Sirius, direcionando a atenção para do amigo para ele antes que James pudesse fazer alguma pergunta.

- Pomfrey decidiu prendê-la lá embaixo. E ela ameaçou comer todo o meu chocolate se eu saísse de lá, deixando-a sozinha com aquela maluca.

- A Pomfrey ameaçou comer todo o seu chocolate? - disse Sirius levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, idiota, a Jules. – Remus respondeu impacientemente e deu a volta no sofá, se sentando ao lado de James.

- Por que cedo? – perguntou James, voltando ao assunto original.

- Porque nós estamos aqui a menos de uma semana! Pontas – Remus disse, virando a cabeça para o amigo e juntando as mãos para iniciar a explicação -, o "plano" vai demorar para dar algum efeito de maior valor. Acho que você deveria ficar feliz com o fato de que ela pelo menos não foi grossa com você. É um começo...

Sirius e Peter balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- É, eu sei... – James respondeu - Mas eu meio que estava esperando que a Lily me perdoasse por tudo se eu começasse a ser legal com ela...

- James – começou Sirius -, a Lily é uma garota. Elas não se esquecem dessas coisas tão facilmente.

- Não precisava esquecer! Só...

- Perdoar. – completou Peter, seu olhar perdido no espaço.

- É. – James suspirou. – Garotas são complicadas demais. – ele

- Uhum. – murmuraram os outros.

Remus se agachou para amarrar o cadarço do tênis e perguntou:

- Vamos descer para o jantar?

Sirius prontamente se levantou, só então percebendo o quanto estava com fome. Os Marotos saíram do sofá e seguiram para o buraco do retrato. James começou a falar de Quadribol com os outros, e ninguém além de Sirius viu um familiar vulto ruivo se esconder na curva das escadas do dormitório feminino.

**11 de setembro, 1976**

Sirius acordou naquela madrugada de sábado com um grito. Ele abriu os olhos e viu os outros meninos do dormitório se sentando nas camas, provavelmente com a mesma pergunta em mente. "_Mas__que__porra__é__essa?__"__._Ele olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e ele marcava três horas.

- Puta que pariu. – ele murmurou.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter e os outros dois meninos do dormitório, Thomas Beckett e Paul Warren então se levantaram e saíram do quarto, e desceram as escadas, acompanhados por gritos de "_Sua__puta!__" _e "_Você__sabia__que__ele__era__meu__namorado!__"__._

_-_Ei, ei, ei! – exclamou Remus, assumindo sua expressão de monitor assim que seus pés alcançaram o último degrau da escada – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sirius passou os olhos pelo Salão. Marlene estava chorando e sendo segurada por Mary e Lily, de costas para a lareira apagada. Um pouco mais a frente, Julia encarava furiosamente uma menina do quinto ano, loira e bem bonita. Pelo o que ele lembrava, seu nome era Chastity Bell.

- Marlene, me desculpe! Eu não sabia que... – a menina começou, assustada com os olhares que estava recebendo das outras meninas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Remus repetiu mais alto.

- Essa _puta_estava beijando o _meu_ namorado na frente da Mulher Gorda! – gritou Marlene, seu choro se tornando em lágrimas de raiva. Ela respirava pesadamente, e Lily olhou para os Marotos nervosa.

- Marlene, eu... – Chastity tentou dizer mais uma vez, mas foi cortada por Julia.

- Bell, cale a sua boca! Você sabia muito bem que Darling estava comprometido. Agora suba para o seu dormitório e desapareça por uma semana, ou eu vou azarar você tão bem que vai sair voando para a Austrália!

Sirius riu, recebendo um rápido olhar de raiva de Jules, e Chastity se recuperou um pouco, olhando incrédula para a menina e empinando o nariz:

- Quem você acha que é para me dar ordens, Dearborn?

- Não me teste, Bell. – Julia respondeu num sussurro irritado, dando um passo a frente e ficando cara a cara com a mais nova. Chastity se encolheu.

- Chastity, só suba para o seu dormitório, ok? ... – Lily falou secamente para a menina mais nova, colocando a mão na testa - São três horas da manhã, caramba...

A quintanista olhou ao redor e corou furiosamente. Aparentemente, não tinha percebido quanta gente estava observando a pequena cena. Ela então passou rapidamente por Sirius e os outros, subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – James finalmente falou, se aproximando da prima. Marlene bufou e também saiu do Salão, subindo as escadas, e foi seguida por Mary, que lançou um olhar para as outras amigas, que balançaram a cabeça como se concordando com alguma coisa. Julia e Lily então se sentaram no sofá, e os meninos no chão de frente para elas.

- Nós saímos do dormitório para dar uma passada rápida na cozinha – começou Julia, hesitando e olhando para Lily, que estava com a cabeça enfiada nas mãos -, e quando abrimos a porta do Salão demos de cara com Bell e Roger Darling, atual namorado de Marlene, no maior amasso. Lógico que Marlene surtou... Darling fugiu rapidinho, o covarde...

- Aí começou a briga – continuou Lily, tirando a cabeça das mãos e olhando para os outros (menos James) – Chastity ficou dizendo que não sabia que Darling tinha namorada, e que essa namorada era Marlene... E bom, vocês viram o resto.

- Uhum... – murmurou Julia, bocejando. – E nós ficamos sem sorvete!

- Jules! – exclamou Lily, reprimindo um sorriso – Como você consegue pensar em sorvete numa hora dessas?

- Lily, eu estou _sempre_pensando em sorvete. – respondeu a outra menina, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Eu te entendo Jules, eu te entendo... – suspirou Peter, abraçando os joelhos.

- Jules... – disse Lily, bocejando.

- Hm... – a outra respondeu.

- Eu vou dormir agora. Sobe comigo ou vai ficar aqui?

- Ah, não. Vou com você. Boa noite, meninos...

- Boa noite, Jules. – os meninos responderam e observaram as amigas subirem a escada do dormitório. "Não acho que vamos conseguir dormir com Marlene neste estado..." – eles ouviram Julia dizer para Lily.

- Uau. – suspirou Remus. – O que foi isso?

- Isso, caro Aluado, foi uma pequena demonstração de como as mulheres são malucas. – respondeu James, levantando-se do chão.

Os outros repetiram o movimento de James e foram para a escada, subindo para o dormitório desejando suas camas e um pouco de silêncio, já que dia pela frente prometia ser longo.

Sirius acordou pela segunda vez naquele dia por volta das dez horas. Afinal, era sábado, e seu sono tinha sido interrompido por garotas histéricas. Ele levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro, encontrando Remus já acordado e se barbeando.

- Hey, Aluado. – Sirius cumprimentou o amigo, que tomou um susto e cortou o rosto com a gilete.

- Ai! Almofadinhas, não me assuste desse jeito. – ele pausou, limpando o sangue com um pedaço de papel higiênico - E aí, conseguiu dormir depois da nossa pequena aventura mais cedo?

- Não fale desse jeito, parece que somos gays. – Sirius retrucou, encostando na parede e bocejando enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Remus riu e voltou sua atenção para o espelho.

- Onde estão os outros? – Sirius perguntou, se aproximando da pia que Remus acabara de deixar vazia.

- Pontas foi correr, e Rabicho foi com ele. Parece que ele começou uma dieta. – Remus respondeu do quarto, onde se trocava.

- Rabicho foi correr com Pontas? Isso não vai dar certo. James parece que gosta de competir com o vento... – Sirius riu, penteando as mechas negras com cuidado.

- E depois você diz que eu sou gay. – disse Remus parado à porta do banheiro, e Sirius fingiu ficar ofendido.

- Com licença, mas eu gosto de cuidar do meu cabelo. Ele é muito apreciado pela população feminina de Hogwarts...

- Tá, tá, seu idiota. Termine logo aí, estou com fome.

Sirius nem se importou em responder, apenas revirando os olhos. Ele sabia que essa era uma das coisas que mais irritavam o amigo. Isso e gavetas bagunçadas. E falta de chocolate.

Sirius colocou a primeira roupa que viu na frente, uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida cinza do Pink Floyd e tênis. Os dois amigos desceram para o café da manhã pouco depois, e se sentaram numa quase vazia mesa da Grifinória. As únicas pessoas presentes eram Lily, Julia e Mary.

- Bom dia, garotas. – Remus cumprimentou, escorregando para o lado de Lily, que resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível.

- Como é que é, Evans? – perguntou Sirius rindo, pegando uma jarra de suco de abóbora e colocando um pouco na sua taça.

- Eu quero dormir! Sh... – a menina respondeu, afastando com o antebraço sua tigela de cereal e deitando a cabeça na mesa.

- Isso mesmo idiota, enfia o cabelo no leite. – Julia disse impacientemente, tirando a mecha ruiva da amiga do líquido.

- Mas que bom humor, hein? – riu Sirius – Problemas?

- Sirius – começou Mary –, você estava presente ou não hoje de madrugada?

- O pequeno incidente com Marlene e Chastity Bell?

- Isso aí. Você não teve que aturar a Marlene reclamando da vida a noite toda, então cala a boca e nos deixe dormir.

- Se vocês querem tanto dormir, por que desceram para o café? – quis saber Remus, cortando um pedaço de waffle.

- Por que temos que fazer dever de casa! – exclamou Julia - Mal começamos o mês e já estamos cheias de trabalhos. Vocês não se lembram dos deveres da McGonagall? Resumo de dois capítulos e sete páginas de exercícios! E a professora Vector resolveu surtar também...

- Vocês então vão para a biblioteca? – perguntou Remus, e as meninas fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Posso ir com vocês? Também estou até aqui com dever de casa. – ele passou a mão no ar, perto da testa.

- Pode ser... – respondeu Lily, levantando a cabeça da mesa – Se você conseguir nos manter acordadas...

- Espere aí, espere aí... – interrompeu Sirius, falando pela primeira vez, engolindo um enorme pedaço de waffle com morangos. – É sábado. O segundo sábado do semestre e vocês vão passar o dia na biblioteca?

- Esse é o plano. – suspirou Mary, enrolando um cacho de cabelo negro com a ponta do dedo indicador.

-Bando de idiotas... – Sirius concluiu.

- Então posso saber o que o senhor vai fazer o dia inteiro? Já que todos os seus amigos vão estar estudando? – perguntou Jules, terminando sua xícara de café e um pouco mais acordada.

- Ele vai conosco para a biblioteca! – disse Remus rindo antes que Sirius pudesse responder.

- Ah, eu vou? – Sirius virou para o amigo com um sorriso sarcástico. – O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

- Você vai conosco porque eu não vou deixar você ficar atrasado com dever de casa no primeiro mês de aula. – Remus respondeu, naturalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Uau, obrigado _mãe,_não sei o que faria sem você. – Sirius disse irritado.

- De nada, querido. – Remus ironizou, apertando as bochechas do amigo.

- Viado. – Sirius resmungou, ganhando apenas uma risada de Remus pela segunda vez no dia.

Os amigos terminaram de comer, e seguiram para a biblioteca – Sirius arrastado por Remus -, que estava cheia, diferente do Grande Salão alguns minutos antes.

- O que esse bando de gente está fazendo aqui sábado de manhã? – Sirius perguntou horrorizado, e depois disse mais alto, agitando os braços – É sábado, gente!

- Sh! – Madame Pince chiou, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Sirius e seu grupo – Silêncio na biblioteca.

- Silêncio na biblioteca. – Sirius repetiu com uma voz de taquara rachada.

Os cinco amigos foram então para uma das mesas na seção de Transfiguração, que era gigante.

- Bom – disse Lily, olhando perdida para as altas e imponentes estantes de madeira -, nem sei por onde começar. – e começou a andar, com um olho nos livros e outro na lista de títulos em sua mão.

- Eu vou à seção de Aritmancia pegar os nossos livros. – disse Julia, tirando o casaco preto e revelando uma simples blusa de mangas curtas vermelha, e olhou para a sua lista de livros fazendo uma careta – Alguém me ajuda? Não vou conseguir carregar tudo sozinha.

- Eu vou. – se ofereceu Sirius, dando a volta na mesa e pegando a lista da mão de Jules. – A gente tem que ler tudo isso? Quando a Vector passou isso?

- Ontem. – suspirou Remus – Eu vou ao dormitório pegar nosso material e ver se encontro James e Peter para avisá-los que estamos aqui.

Nesse instante, a cabeça de Lily, que descansava em cima de um pergaminho, levantou, e a menina olhou para Remus horrorizada.

- Calma, Lily... Não vou convidá-lo para vir aqui se você não quiser... – disse Remus, levantando uma sobrancelha para a amiga, que corou.

- Ahn... Não, quero dizer... Se ele quiser vir, não tem problema... Acho... Ahn... Quero dizer...

- Acalme-se, Evans! – riu Sirius, fazendo-a corar ainda mais intensamente.

- Ok, ok. Vamos, Sirius? – Jules perguntou, rindo e olhando para o amigo.

- Vamos.

Remus saiu e os dois começaram a andar pelos longos corredores escuros e empoeirados da biblioteca. A seção de Aritmancia não era muito freqüentada por ser uma matéria muito difícil, por isso era comum topar com alguns casais "perdidos" no caminho.

- Ouviu isso? – Sirius parou antes de virar a curva e entrar entre as estantes. Julia parou para tentar escutar.

- Isso o quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Escute. – Sirius apontou para a estante. – Essa é a seção mais vazia da biblioteca. – ele constatou como se para fazê-la entender mais facilmente.

O rosto da menina finalmente mostrou compreensão, quando ela franziu a testa ao ouvir um barulho sutil, porém muito óbvio.

- Merlin, as pessoas... Na seção de Aritmancia?

- Mais do que você imagina. – ele respondeu com uma risada – Oi! Quem quer que esteja aí, vocês não estão sozinhos!

Eles então ouviram o "Oh!" de uma pessoa e depois passos apressados.

- Merda! – disse Sirius, espiando no vão entre as estantes. – Devem ter ido por trás das estantes. Queria ver quem era...

- Pervertido. – retrucou Julia.

- Hipócrita. – ele cantarolou, fazendo Julia rir.

- Ahn... Ok, Lumos! – Julia disse apontando a varinha para o papel em sua mão. – Precisamos de "_O__Método__de__Agrippa__"__,_de autor desconhecido, "_O__número__Sete__ – __desvendando__os__seus__segredos__"__,_de Bridget Wenlock e mais estes quatro aqui. – ela entregou o papel para Sirius, que levantou as sobrancelhas em choque.

- E nós temos que supostamente ler isso tudo até...

- Até o fim do mês, quando ela vai dar um "pequeno teste" preparatório.

- Que ótimo. – Sirius resmungou, revirando os olhos. Julia o encarou.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Você é brilhante em Aritmancia. Só perde para o James, parece que a cabeça daquele idiota funciona em números...

- Uhum... Jules, do que você está falando? Você é genial em Aritmancia!

- Psh. Tá bom. – ela retrucou, esticando-se para pegar um dos livros numa prateleira alta.

- Procurando por elogios, eh?

- O quê? Não! Eu não sou boa em Aritmancia, eu me mato de estudar para tirar uma nota semi-decente...

- Cara, você é a única menina da turma!

- Greta Benson e Ally McArthur viraram homens, então?

- Você é a única menina _atraente_da turma.

- Uau. – Julia sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente – Então eu sou atraente, é?

- Hm... Sim! E eu digo isso num jeito completamente assexuado e fraternal.

- Você? Assexuado e fraternal? – Julia riu – Desculpe-me, mas ainda estou falando com Sirius Black?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sirius fez uma cara séria.

- Bom, você é Sirius Black. – ela respondeu hesitante, agitando suas mãos para Sirius com um todo.

- Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e homem-desejo de toda a população feminina de Hogwarts?

- Hm... – Julia se virou para as estantes e voltou a procurar os livros – Tenho que dizer que sim. Num jeito completamente assexuado e fraternal. – ela riu.

- Interessante. – Sirius disse baixinho com uma voz rouca. Ele se aproximou do ombro de Julia e sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela – Isso significa que também sou seu homem-desejo?

A reação da garota foi completamente inesperada por ele. Ela levou um susto, e derrubou vários dos livros que tinham na prateleira no chão, fazendo um enorme estrondo.

Corada, ela sentou no chão e começou a recolher os livros.

- Que isso, Jules? Deixa que eu te ajudo. – e Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ele olhou para o pequeno pedaço de rosto que ficava descoberto pela cascata de cachos castanhos. Só então percebendo o quanto estava próximo da amiga, Sirius engoliu em seco. Seus braços se roçaram e ele estremeceu. _"__Mas__o__que__foi__isso?__"_

Julia se levantou, e nunca abaixando a varinha que emitia luz, recolocou os livros no lugar. A fria iluminação destacava suas feições extremamente brancas e bem desenhadas, fazendo com que Sirius balançasse a cabeça como se para focar na realidade.

- Pronto. – Jules disse – olhando para o amigo com um sorriso, aparentemente tranqüila e com a mente livre dos pensamentos que rondavam a de Sirius. – Vamos voltar?

- Uhum! Dê-me uns desses livros. – o garoto disse, esticando os braços e pegando quatro.

- Obrigada. – Julia sorriu, e os dois fizeram seu caminho de volta para a iluminada e não esquisita seção de Transfiguração.

Quando se aproximaram da mesa, Remus já tinha voltado, e conversava animadamente com Lily e Mary.

- Ei, vocês demoraram! – disse Lily, olhando para os dois recém-chegados com o sorriso de alguns segundos antes que permanecera em seu rosto.

- É que eu derrubei alguns livros... – riu Julia, sentando-se ao lado de Mary.

- Alguns? – Sirius ironizou, olhando para a amiga com descrença. – Você pôs a biblioteca abaixo... – fazendo os outros rirem e Julia esticar a língua para ele.

- Hey, Jules. – começou Lily – Remus disse que viu Marlene no Salão Comunal.

- Ah! – exclamou Julia – E como ela estava? Mal, horrível, péssima?

- Ela estava até que bem... – respondeu Remus – Lendo um livro... Normal.

- Pelo menos isso... – Mary suspirou. – Então, vamos por a mão na massa?

Assim, os cinco começaram a trabalhar, fazendo uma pausa para o almoço, e voltando para a biblioteca, ficando lá até por volta das três da tarde. Sirius não fez muita coisa, só a introdução do seu trabalho de Aritmancia – depois de muita insistência de Remus e Jules -, pois ficou a maior parte do tempo fazendo bolinhas de papel voarem no cabelo de Madame Pince quando ela não estava olhando. Depois disso, foram para o Salão Comunal, e as meninas se separaram deles, indo para o dormitório. Sirius e Remus se juntaram a James e Peter no sofá, onde jogaram uma partida de Gobstones, rindo da inabilidade de correr de Peter enquanto James contava sua manhã.

Aquele não fora o dia realmente longo como Sirius esperava, mas ele desencadeou uma série de acontecimentos futuros que mudariam para sempre sua vida.

**17 de setembro, 1976**

Sentado em sua cama, Sirius observou o silencioso dormitório com os braços envolta do joelho. Aquela noite estava anormalmente escura, já que as nuvens faziam uma camada espessa que cobria a lua e as estrelas. Chovia fortemente, e o barulho das pesadas gotas contra o vidro da janela fazia os olhos do rapaz fecharem de sono. Mas ele não queria dormir. Por quê? Nem ele sabia.

Ele só queria observar.

O único outro som no quarto era o alto ronco de Peter. Thomas dormia com as cortinas de sua cama fechadas, e Paul estava todo encolhido porque seu cobertor jazia no chão. Remus estava parado, e uma barra de chocolate semi-mordida descansava no seu peito que subia e descia conforme ele respirava.

O olhar de Sirius caiu então na sexta e última cama do dormitório, que estava... vazia. _"__Estranho.__"_. Com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à cama de James, e pegou o Mapa do Maroto que estava em cima do travesseiro.

Sirius se virou e foi até a sua própria cama, sentando na beirada do colchão e, murmurando a frase pela milionésima vez na vida, observou a tinta mágica formar os desenhos no velho pedaço de pergaminho. Ele na verdade nem sabia por que estava fazendo isso, mas pensou que era melhor do que ficar acordado olhando para o teto. Procurou o pontinho de James por alguns minutos, e o achou numa sala nas masmorras. _"__Por__que__será__que__ele__não__levou__o__Mapa?__"__._ Ele se levantou e calçando seus velhos tênis pretos de cano alto, saiu do dormitório com a varinha em punho iluminando o caminho.

Era uma longa caminhada do sétimo andar até as Masmorras, e como James parecia ter levado a capa de Invisibilidade consigo, e Sirius teve que ir devagar para não ser descoberto. Isso não foi muito difícil, mas não queria pegar uma detenção por nada.

Chegando ao seu destino, Sirius chegou a uma parte do castelo que, para sua surpresa, ele nunca tinha estado, nem mesmo nas noites em que saia com os amigos para pregar peças em sonserinos desafortunados. Ele percebeu que talvez o único Maroto que conhecesse todos os lugares do castelo sem exceção era Peter, já que durante a elaboração do Mapa do Maroto, ele tinha usado seu poder de animago e se infiltrado nos lugares mais difíceis. Sirius cuidou dos desenhos – já que era o mais habilidoso nessa área – e ajudou Remus e James nos feitiços necessários.

Parando em frente à grande e velha porta de madeira, Sirius estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta, entrando silenciosamente na escura sala. Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que estava num lugar que era muito pouco visitado. Talvez nem os elfos domésticos entrassem ali para limpar, já que o chão estava coberto de poeira. No entanto, pegadas marcavam um caminho que descia um pequeno lance de escadas – três degraus para falar a verdade – e Sirius se deparou com James sentado no chão em frente a um grande espelho.

O amigo ainda não tinha percebido a sua presença, pois parecia estar completamente hipnotizado pela imagem refletida na enorme superfície de vidro. Sirius estranhou e se aproximou, ficando atrás do amigo e olhando para o espelho diretamente. Neste instante, James se virou:

- Sirius! O que está fazendo aqui? – ele exclamou, se levantando e passando a mão nas calças listradas do pijama para tirar a poeira.

- Eu vim aqui ver o que você estava fazendo. – ele respondeu distraidamente olhando para o espelho, mas logo voltando o rosto para o amigo – O que _você_está fazendo aqui?

- Hm... – James desviou os olhos do amigo por uns instantes, o suficiente para fazer Sirius perceber que este era um dos poucos assuntos que deixava o amigo envergonhado. – Eu estava olhando o espelho.

- Ah, é? Jura? – Sirius perguntou sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos – E por que você está fazendo isso? Temos espelhos lá no dormitório sabia?

- Mas este não é qualquer espelho. – James disse calmamente, andando em direção ao objeto e tocando sua moldura descascada com os dedos. – Este é o espelho de Ojesed.

- Espelho de Ojesed? Mas que porra é essa?

- Aqui – James puxou o amigo para a frente do espelho, e saiu do caminho, permitindo que Sirius observasse seu reflexo sozinho, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos. – O que você está vendo?

- Mas o quê...? – Sirius deu um passo a frente, ficando ainda mais próximo do espelho. Para sua surpresa, não via apenas ele, mas várias pessoas. Ao lado dele estavam parados James, Remus e Peter, rindo abraçados. Mais ao fundo, ele também podia ver o Sr. e a Sra. Potter. Todos como uma família. A sua família.

Sirius não pode evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. Percebeu que James o observava atentamente por cima dos óculos.

- Este espelho nos mostra nossos mais profundos desejos. Aquilo que nos faria felizes por completo. – James respondeu Sirius antes mesmo que este pudesse perguntar. – O que você está vendo? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Nós. – Sirius voltou os olhos para o reflexo. – Eu, você, Aluado, Rabicho, seus pais... Uma família. – ele hesitou – O que eu gostaria que fosse a minha família.

Sirius sempre se impressionou com a facilidade com a qual conversava com James sobre este tipo de coisa. Geralmente garotos não falavam sobre seus sentimentos com seus amigos, mas James não era um amigo. Ele era um irmão. Esse pensamento fez o sorriso de Sirius aumentar mais ainda.

- Nós deveríamos ir embora. – ele ouviu James dizer de repente.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho vindo aqui já faz alguns dias. Descobri a sala faz uma semana. Fui à biblioteca procurar alguma informação sobre-

- _Você_ foi à biblioteca? – Sirius interrompeu.

- Sim, eu fui. Não há muita coisa falando sobre o espelho, só o que faz e seus perigos.

- Perigos?

- É. Aparentemente, pessoas já ficaram loucas de tanto olhar para o reflexo. Já tentaram entrar no espelho e coisas do gênero... Nada agradável.

Sirius fez uma careta e lançou um último olhar para o espelho de Ojesed, que se erguia parado e imponente no meio da sala.

- Bom, a última coisa que quero é ficar maluco. – Sirius disse finalmente, passando um braço pelo ombro do amigo. – Que tal voltarmos. Acho que agora estou com vontade de dormir.

- Sim, pode ser. Acho que hoje vou dormir até o almoço.

- Somos dois.

Os meninos então se cobriram com a capa de invisibilidade e começaram sua jornada de volta ao dormitório na torre da Grifinória.

- O que você vê? – Sirius perguntou finalmente quebrando o silêncio com a pergunta que rondara a sua mente durante os últimos minutos, enquanto subiam a escada que dava para o sétimo andar, olhando para James com curiosidade. – No espelho, quero dizer.

James olhou para baixo, obviamente desconfortável com a pergunta.

- O que eu vejo? – ele repetiu levantando os olhos, e sem olhar para Sirius, respondeu – Eu vejo a Lily.

- Com você?

- Não. Só a Lily. Sorrindo. Feliz. A Lily feliz. É...

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em compreensão. Então, o desejo mais profundo e secreto do amigo não era _ter_Lily, e sim vê-la feliz. Com ou sem ele. Isso fez Sirius perceber como aquela garota ruiva de enormes olhos verdes era realmente importante para James, não apenas uma obsessão adolescente como ele sempre pensara. Como fora burro! Não podia acreditar que todos estes anos a garota machucara o amigo de uma forma completamente inimaginável para ele – até aquele momento. Então aquilo não era James gostando de um desafio. Não era James procurando encrenca. Sirius finalmente entendeu como o amigo amava Lily Evans. De verdade.

Talvez aquele plano de ser amigo de Lily devesse ser visto a sério e colocado em prática. Logo.

**23 de setembro, 1976**

- Detenção! Sr. Black, Sr. Potter. Fiquem depois da aula para podermos acertar o horário. – a voz da Prof. McGonagall soou pela sala de Transfiguração, provocando risadinhas de toda a sala. Menos de Severo Snape.

O resto dos alunos saiu da sala alguns minutos depois, deixando Sirius e James sozinhos com a Prof. McGonagall.

- Sr. Black, Sr. Potter. Por favor, encontrem o Sr. Filch amanhã, sexta-feira, às 8 da noite na sala dos Troféus. – ela disse sem levantar os olhos para encarar os dois enquanto escrevia um bilhete.

- Mas Prof. McGonagall... Não foi nada de mais. Ninguém se feriu- - reclamou Sirius, que foi cortado pela Professora.

- Sr. Black, os senhores estão no sexto ano. A minha aula de Transfiguração é muito importante para quem deseja se tornar um auror no futuro, creio eu que esta seja a ambição de vocês não é?

Os dois garotos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom. Também devo lembrá-los que vem prestarão seus N.I.E.M.s em dois semestres, então a partir de agora, sem gracinhas na minha aula, está claro?

Eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça de novo.

- Podem ir agora.

Quando James e Sirius saíram da sala, viram que Remus, Peter e Julia esperavam por eles encostados à parede, numa discussão acalorada sobre qual era o melhor doce da Dedosdemel.

- Penas Açucaradas, com certeza! – Julia dizia com veemência, movimentando os braços em frustração.

- O quê? Você está louca? Já comeu alguma barra de chocolate de lá? – Lupin contrariava.

- Bando de lunáticos, vocês são. Ratinhos de Sorvete. Sem mais. – Peter dizia, balançando a cabeça, obviamente desapontado com a estupidez dos colegas.

Os recém-chegados são percebidos então.

- Primeiro mês de aula, e vocês já conseguem uma detenção da McGonagall! Ela pode ser rígida, mas ela praticamente ama vocês! Desse jeito não vou poder mais andar com vocês, minha reputação de monitor está em jogo... – disse Remus, com uma voz de falsa preocupação, abrindo um sorriso.

- Ele tem razão, sabiam? - Peter continuou. – Mas o pulo que aquele sonserino deu quando percebeu que suas calças estavam rosa foi impagável.

- Sim, sim, realmente. – disse Sirius - Mas ainda não entendi porque ela ficou tão brava. Não foi nem uma das nossas mais elaboradas, né Pontas?

James meramente balançou a cabeça.

- Todos os professores estão nervosos esses dias. – apontou Julia - As coisas no mundo lá fora não estão exatamente felizes.

- É verdade. Vocês viram aquela notícia no Profeta semana passada? Daquela família de trouxas que foi encontrada toda morta dentro de um carro? Ou daquela loja que explodiu? – falou Lupin.

- Esses incidentes estão cada vez mais difíceis de explicar para os trouxas. Disseram que o Ministro da Magia já teve três reuniões com o Primeiro Ministro dos trouxas nos últimos dois meses. – Sirius disse.

Os amigos andavam em direção à sala de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, aonde chegaram pouco depois, todos calados, refletindo, a não ser por Julia e James, a primeira perguntando quando seriam os testes para o time de Quadribol.

- Na primeira semana de outubro, estou pensando. O que você acha, Almofadinhas? Almofadinhas? Sirius? – respondeu James.

Sirius só percebe que está sendo chamado na terceira vez, e vira a cabeça para responder, ainda assustado por ter sido puxado de seus pensamentos tão abruptamente.

-Hãn? – e James repetiu a pergunta - Ah! Quando você quiser Pontas.

- Alunos, por favor, tomem os seus lugares. - a voz áspera do Prof. MacDougal ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que Julia se separasse do grupo e fosse sentar junto com as outras amigas da Grifinória: Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald e Marlene McKinnon.

Mary era a mais baixa e magra que as outras, seus cabelos negros e ondulados que iam de encontro aos ombros. Sempre usava bastante maquiagem, que destacava seus olhos negros, e suas orelhas eram enfeitadas com bonitas argolas douradas.

Marlene era a mais alta. O cabelo curto, que não cobriam nem metade do pescoço, era castanho claro que assentava bem com seus olhos azuis claros. Era a com mais corpo do grupo, e geralmente era a que recebia mais atenção masculina.

As quatro meninas formavam um grupo interessante. Todas muito bonitas, mas cada uma com um tipo de beleza diferente.

Sirius então sentou ao lado de Remus, atrás da mesa de Julia e Mary, e James sentou ao lado de Peter, atrás dos outros Marotos. O professor então continuou:

- Hoje vamos retomar o assunto da aula passada. O feitiço do Patrono, como sabem...

A partir daí, Sirius parou de prestar atenção. Já tinha aprendido a fazer um patrono há muito tempo, e aproveitou o tempo livre para dar uma cochilada.

Sirius acordou com o barulho do sinal anunciando o fim da aula, e preguiçosamente arrumou suas coisas para descer para o almoço.

O salão ainda não estava cheio, mas Lily Evans já estava lá sentada com suas amigas, comendo um sanduíche.

James, que ainda não tivera a chance de realmente por o plano em ação, se adiantou e foi sentar perto delas, ganhando um sorriso de todas, e uma levantada de sobrancelha de Lily.

"_Patético__"_ Pensou Sirius _"__Ele__nunca__vai__conseguir__ser__amigo__dela__desse__jeito.__"_

- Olá, Lily, Jules, Mary, Marley. - James falou, com o seu melhor sorriso de vim-aqui-em-paz-por-favor-seja-meu-amigo-é-tudo-que-eu-peço no rosto.

- O que você quer Potter? – Lily rebateu.

Não se deixando abalar pela fria recepção, James sentou na frente dela, deixando-a sem reação. Ela não estava acostumada com um James agradável.

- Eu vim aqui, Lily, para hastear uma bandeira de paz.

- Ah é? Bom saber.

- Ora, vamos lá, Lily. É um novo ano, estamos mais maduros – Lily olhou para ele com descrença -, sim mais maduros, e acho que poderíamos celebrar essa nova fase de nossas vidas apertando as mãos.

- E o que vai acontecer quando eu apertar a sua mão, _James?_Alguma coisa vai explodir com os dizeres "Quer sair comigo, Evans?" e você espera que eu simplesmente diga sim porque você agora está todo amigável para cima de mim?

- Eu não sabia que você era metida, Evans. Uma decepção, realmente. – James disse, ficando um pouco irritado.

"_Isso__não__vai__dar__certo.__Mal__começaram__a__conversar__e__já__estão__dando__patadas.__" _Sirius pensou.

- Não sou metida, Potter. Seu passado te condena.

- Ótimo. – mais irritado a cada momento.

- Ótimo.

James se levantou e foi seguido pelos outros Marotos. Sirius percebeu que, para fazer esse plano funcionar, teriam que amolecer Evans, que tinha acabado de se levantar para almoçar na mesa da Lufa-lufa com o namorado. Entrar por detrás das linhas inimigas. E ele sabia exatamente que soldado poderia ajudá-los com essa tarefa.

"_Babaca.__"_ – e com esse último pensamento referente ao lufano, Sirius começou a morder seu sanduíche.

**27 de setembro, 1976**

Sirius, James, Remus e Peter esperaram os outros garotos do dormitório deles, Thomas Beckett e Paul Warren, dormirem para pegar a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto e sair pelo buraco do retrato na calada da noite.

Como os quatro já estavam com 16 anos, não cabiam todos juntos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Por isso, Peter se transformou em um rato e os outros três andaram curvados em direção às cozinhas.

- _Ai,__meu__pé!_ – sussurrou Remus para James

_- Desculpa!_

_-__Dá__para__as__duas__donzelas__calarem__a__boca?_ – Sirius interrompeu

_-__Cala__a__boca__você,__Almofadinhas!__E__cuidado__para__não__pisar__no__Peter._ – James retrucou, e o rato que andava próximo a eles guinchou ruidosamente.

Os quatro chegaram no destino 10 minutos depois, já que tiveram que ter cuidado em fazer pouco barulho no corredor do segundo andar, onde estava Filch.

- Sirius! Você pisou no meu rabo! – exclamou Peter, indo em direção a um dos armários da despensa.

- Sh! Vocês ouviram isso? – Disse James, baixando o tom de voz e aguçando os ouvidos.

_- Ai, o pote está gelado!_

_- Claro, gênia, é sorvete!_

_- Tá, tá. Mas decide, qual que a gente leva?_

_- Bom, a Lily gosta do de morango, eu do de menta, você e Mary são chocoholics..._

_- Como se você não gostasse de chocolate._

_- Ah, cala a boca Marley, vamos que esse pote está gelado._

Os meninos andaram na direção das vozes, encontrando Julia e Marlene, de pijama, robes e pantufas, segurando cada uma dois potes de 1 litro de sorvete.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo com que as meninas tomassem um susto e quase derrubassem os potes.

- Sirius! Achei que fosse o Filch- O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui? – Julia perguntou se recuperando do choque.

- Hm... Estamos numa cozinha. À noite. Viemos jogar quadribol. – brincou James.

- Ha ha ha. – riu Marlene sarcasticamente – Viemos roubar sorvete. Como chegaram aqui sem serem vistos?

- Como _vocês_ chegaram sem serem vistas? – perguntou Sirius

- Vocês vão responder _todas_ as nossas perguntas com outras perguntas? – Julia disse

- Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa de você.

- Ugh! Nós simplesmente nos escondemos no banheiro quando Filch passou.

- Hm.

- Hm. – disse Julia, e se voltando para a amiga perguntou– Vamos Marley?

- Vamos. – a outra respondeu com um bocejo.

As meninas então saíram da cozinha com um último aceno para os garotos que depois de pegarem um pouco do resto da sobremesa do jantar do dia anterior, voltaram para o dormitório silenciosamente.


	3. De Planos, Brigas e Gentilezas

CAPÍTULO 2

AKA

- DE PLANOS, BRIGAS E GENTILEZAS -

**2 de Outubro, 1976**

Outubro chegou rapidamente, assim como o teste para o apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. O apanhador do semestre passado, Tristan Brown, se formou, e o time precisava de um novo.

Mais cedo naquela semana, James postara no quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal a data em que ele seria realizado. Sirius ainda não tivera a chance de falar a sós com Julia sobre o seu plano para ajudar James, e aquele dia era perfeito para isso.

Naquele sábado, Sirius e Julia ajudariam James nos testes junto com os outros jogadores do time: Angus Jones, o outro artilheiro além de James e Julia, Gilbert Bishop, o outro batedor além de Sirius e Jeremiah Hart, goleiro.

- Hey, Jules, vem cá! – Sirius chamou a amiga quando estavam descendo para o campo. O resto do time foi andando mais na frente, e os dois ficaram para trás.

- Oi! Fale.

- Bom, você sabe como o James sempre foi obcecado pela Lily, né?

- Hm... E daí?

- Bom, ele tem esse plano idiota de que agora ele quer ser só amigo dela.

- Mentira.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ele insiste que só quer amizade. E como você pode ver, não está dando muito certo.

- Sirius, o que você esperava. Aquela coisa no lago ano passado, eu sei que o James não teve culpa do que Snape disse, e Lily também não. Segundo ela, a amizade dela com Snape já estava meio abalada há alguns meses. O problema dela com o James é mais profundo do que isso. Ela acha que ele é um valentão arrogante. E ela não pode ser culpada disso pode? James só faz besteira perto dela...

- Mas é só porque ele fica nervoso para falar com ela!

- Eu sei. No entanto, não vai ser fácil mudar os conceitos de Lily.

- Você acha?

- Sirius Black, o que você está tramando?

- Amanhã vá na biblioteca às 9 horas. Eu tenho um plano?

- Um plano? 9 horas? Num domingo? Eu-

- Oi, temos um teste rolando aqui sabiam? – James corta a conversa dos dois – Vamos!

Sirius ficou impressionado.

Impressionado com a falta de talento – e noção – de algumas pessoas. Os dois primeiros que vieram tentar pegar a vaga foram dois lufanos do 2º ano.

- Só grifinórios... Por favor, vão embora. – James disse secamente, com a mão na testa, ficando mais irritado a cada minuto.

Depois, um garoto do quarto ano, cuja anatomia lembrava ligeiramente um porco, que obviamente não tinha o porte físico para ser apanhador.

Algumas garotas do quarto e quinto anos que só vieram para flertar com os jogadores foram rapidamente enxotadas por Julia, a única menina no time.

Por fim, escolheram um garoto do 5º ano, Robert Thatcher, Bob, que era o único talentoso no meio dos tipos que apareceram para o teste.

- Bem vindo ao time, Bob! – Julia estendeu as mãos, e o menino corou.

- Muito bem, Thatcher. Você é realmente bom. Tenho certeza que fiz a escolha certa. O menino abriu um sorriso, que desapareceu com o comentário de Angus Jones:

- Não se iluda com o elogio. Quando os treinos começarem, você vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

O resto do time riu e Bob sorriu. Já estava na hora do almoço, e eles começaram a andar em direção ao castelo.

**3 de outubro, 1976**

Sirius acordou cedo e tomou café sozinho. Domingo era um dia em que ninguém acordava antes das 10. Quando deu 10 para as 9, Sirius foi em direção à biblioteca, chegando cedo para um compromisso pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele sentou numa das mesas mais afastadas da biblioteca, na sessão de aritmancia. Ninguém ia lá mesmo.

Julia chegou 10 minutos atrasada, com uma cara de sono terrível.

- NUNCA. MAIS.

- Nunca mais o que, amor?

- Primeiro, não me chame de amor. Segundo, NUNCA MAIS VOU ACORDAR AS 8 HORAS DA MANHÃ NUM DOMINGO, PORRA!

- Calma! Está cedo e a Madame Pince deve estar mais chata ainda a essa hora.

Julia fez uma cara feia e se jogou na cadeira em frente a Sirius, enfiando o rosto nas mãos e grunhindo uma coisa que Sirius não entendeu. Ele riu e disse:

- Bom, vamos à nossa missão.

- Certo. – disse Julia, desenterrando o rosto das mãos, seus olhos fixos no do amigo. – O que temos que fazer.

- É muito simples. A primeira fase do plano envolve você.

- Hm.

- Você tem que falar bem do James. Mas não as mentiras, as verdades. Realmente ressaltar os pontos positivos do Pontas.

- Mas isso é muito besta, não tem nada de especial num plano desses.

- Espera! Me deixa terminar. Garota impaciente, credo.

- Ok, ok, estou ouvindo, continua.

- Aí, a Lily vai perceber que ele é um cara legal e vai dar uma chance a ele.

- Só isso?

- Não é um ótimo plano? – disse Sirius sorrindo

- Não é um pouco... curto?

- É, mas brevidade dá beleza a vida.

- E eu tenho todo o trabalho.

- Lógico que não! Eu tenho que agüentar o Pontas reclamando – e faz uma voz incrivelmente parecida com a do amigo – _"__Por__que__a__Lily__me__odeia__tanto?__" "__Todo__mundo__me__ama,__por__que__ela__não__me__ama__também?__" "__O__que__eu__estou__fazendo__de__errado?__" "__Lily,__Lily,__Lily...__"_

Julia começa a rir, quase caindo da cadeira

- Pior... Pior que é assim mesmo... hahaha.

- Então – Sirius diz, rindo também – o que você acha?

- Bom, eu acho que poderíamos fazer mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Bom, eu acho que poderíamos fazer um pouco de terror psicológico com ela, sabe?

- Como assim?

- Frases de efeito. E, sei lá, indiretas que mais parecem um tapa na cara.

- Gostei.

- Tá aí. Plano perfeito.

De repente, uma voz com sotaque carregado impede a resposta de Sirius:

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui? Não estão estudando, tenho cer-r-teza! Andem, saiam da minha biblioteca! Mon Merlin, vão! Vão! A biblioteca é um lugarr parra estudo! Saiam! AGORRA!

Madame Pince estava com o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho, e Sirius e Julia se levantaram o mais rápido possível. Ele agarrou a mão dela e eles saíram correndo pela porta, ainda escutando os gritos da bibliotecária na seção de Aritmancia.

Quando eles finalmente pararam de correr, no terceiro andar, Sirius percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dela, e soltou-a rapidamente. Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir mais uma vez, como uma dupla de lunáticos.

- Aquela... Mulher... É... Maluca! – Julia começando a se controlar

- Não é maluquice não. Isso é falta de homem. – disse Sirius com uma cara séria.

E os dois caíram na risada novamente.

**5 de outubro, 1976**

A casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow estava destruída, Hagrid, o meio-gigante e guarda-caça de Hogwarts amigo dos Marotos estava lá também. Sirius estava chorando, mas ele não sabia por quê. Ele também parecia um pouco mais velho.

Um bebê, um bebê ao longe chorava, e Hagrid pede sua moto emprestada. "Eu preciso levá-lo, Sirius, sinto muito." Ele repetia, entre soluços. Por que ele estava chorando? Por que o próprio Sirius estava chorando? O ronco da moto acordou Sirius, que se viu deitado na cama do dormitório do sexto ano.

- Puta merda.

- Olhe a linguagem, Sirius. São sete e meia da manhã. –Remus responde do outro lado do dormitório. Ele estava organizando sua gaveta "secreta" de chocolates.

- O que você está fazendo aí? Comendo seus chocolates sozinho? Aluado, que feio.

- Ha ha. Para sua informação, eu estou contando quantas barras ainda tenho. Hogsmeade é em mais de duas semanas, e eu não sei se tenho o suficiente para, bem... – Remus olha ao redor para ver se os outros dois colegas de quarto não Marotos, Thomas Beckett e Paul Warren já tinham descido para o café da manhã – para a lua cheia.

- Ah, ta. Mas Aluado, a lua cheia é em apenas três dias...

- Você tem certeza que me conhece? Esse chocolate aqui vai acabar em 2 segundos...

- Bom, se você precisar de mais, a gente pode dar uma escapadinha para Hogsmeade e passar na Dedosdemel mais tarde...

- Não, não... Estou tentando maneirar um pouco, sabe? Não quero ficar gordo...

- Acho que não, hein. Você? Gordo? Só quando Ranhoso lavar aquela bola de sebo que é a cabeça dele você pode considerar a possibilidade de um PEQUENO risco de ficar gordo. Você é uma criatura muito estranha, sabia? Come descontroladamente e não engorda nada.

- Você está parecendo uma menina com inveja do peso das amigas.

- Ai, Aluado, assim você me ofende. – disse Sirius, com uma voz de falso choque.

- Ta bom, seu babaca. Vamos descer. Eu estou com fome.

- Ok, ok, vamos.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. James e Peter já estavam na mesa do café da manha quando Remus e Sirius chegaram. Depois, eles foram juntos para a aula de Herbologia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação ("Por que a gente está nessa aula mesmo?" Sirius comentou) e depois tiveram o almoço. Quando terminaram de comer, Peter tinha um tempo livre e os outros tinham Aritmancia. Depois se encontraram para uma aula dupla de poções com a Corvinal.

A parte mais importante do dia seria depois do jantar: o primeiro treino do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Quando o alarme anunciou o final da aula de Poções, Slughorn os dispensou, passando como dever de casa uma redação de 55 centímetros de pergaminho sobre antídotos.

Os Marotos seguiram para o Grande Salão para jantar, saindo das escuras masmorras apressados. James queria que o time treinasse o máximo possível.

Depois de uma refeição reforçada, o time seguiu para o campo de Quadribol, por volta de sete horas.

- Muito bem. – começou James, uma vez que todos estavam no vestiário, em frente a um quadro branco com setas desenhadas – Esse ano eu quero um desempenho melhor que o do ano passado. Apesar de termos ganho a taça, foi por muito pouco que não a perdemos para a Corvinal. Nas férias, eu desenvolvi algumas jogadas diferentes, combinando nossos fortes. Não pude fazer nada de especial para o apanhador, mas tenho certeza – e ele encarou Thatcher firmemente – que não terei desapontamentos. Concordam?

- Sim, capitão! – O time disse em coro, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Sirius.

- Ótimo. Jules, você, eu e Jones vamos usar este esquema aqui na figura 1. O primeiro jogo, pelo que McGonagall me disse em segredo, será contra a Corvinal. O time deles não mudou nada, e pelo que meus informantes disseram, eles continuam investindo na ofensiva. É aqui que vocês entram, Sirius e Bishop.

"_Informantes...__Primeiranistas__de__espiões.__Só__o__James__mesmo__para__fazer__uma__coisa__dessas__" _- pensou Sirius

James continuou tagarelando sobre as novas táticas por 20 minutos. Quando finalmente saíram para o campo, o sol já tinha se posto. As estrelas não estavam visíveis, já que as nuvens cobriam o céu escuro daquela noite de outubro. Ventava, e a temperatura caía a cada hora.

O capitão forçou o time a treinar arduamente até 10 minutos antes do toque de recolher, às nove e meia, quando já estava ficando frio demais para ficar do lado de fora com apenas os uniformes.

Com o braço direito dolorido, Sirius subiu com o resto do time para o castelo. Chegaram no Salão Comunal rapidamente, onde Lily estava sentada com Mary e Marlene.

- Olá, Lily.

- Olá, James- Potter. – ela corou, e voltou a ler o livro que estava em seu colo.

James abriu um sorriso, e Julia se virou para Sirius, piscando.

O dia estava terminando bem melhor do que tinha começado.

**18 de outubro, 1976**

Sirius acordou de madrugada com o mesmo sonho da casa dos Potter, o bebê... A quarta vez em duas semanas.

"_Puta merda. Essas coisas têm que parar."_

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, analisando seu rosto. Jovem, arrogante. Os olhos cinza azulados profundos estavam inchados de sono. O cabelo, uma bagunça. Jogou água no rosto e passou a mão pelo pescoço.

- Preciso de um cigarro. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Atravessando o quarto, Sirius procurou por uma camiseta qualquer no chão – ele estava dormindo sem uma-, agarrou seu maço de cigarros da mesa de cabeceira e desceu as escadas do dormitório dos meninos.

O salão comunal estava vazio, a lareira apagada, o relógio marcando duas horas. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato, ignorando o resmungo da Mulher Gorda de "Está tarde demais para sair andando por aí, garoto!".

Foi descendo as escadas, não ligando se seria encontrado por Filch. Ele precisava de um cigarro. Acendeu um com a varinha e a recolocou no bolso, dando uma boa tragada no cigarro depois. Deixou a fumaça sair pela boca, saboreando a sensação de calma que ela dava.

Ele chegou ao quinto andar e continuou andando, sem saber para onde ia. De repente, ele ouve um barulho.

Sacando a varinha, Sirius coloca a cabeça para fora do corredor, olhando para a esquerda. Perto do banheiro dos monitores, Jack Avery, Samuel Nott, Trevor Mulciber e Regulus Black estavam passando furtivamente, até que Regulus tropeça e Mulciber diz:

- Cuidado, babaca! Sabe Jack, me pergunto se fizemos a coisa certa em trazê-lo.

- Estou pensando na mesma coisa, Trevor.

- Olha aqui, não importa se fizeram a coisa certa ou não, o que importa é que eu estou aqui e- - Regulus começou a dizer, com o tom superior tão característico dos Black, quando foi interrompido.

- Um pouco tarde para estarem dando um passeio juntos, não acham? – Sirius apareceu da curva do corredor, seu rosto impassível, mas seus olhos cheios de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? – Nott cuspiu.

- Uau, Sammy, não sabia que você falava inglês. Pensei que troll fosse a sua-

- Cala boca, Black. – Mulciber retorquiu – Somos quatro aqui, e você está sozinho.

- Realmente seria uma luta injusta. Por que vocês não chamam mais dois amiguinhos e vocês talvez tenham uma chance contra mim?

- Quanta arrogância, Black. Acha que vale por seis homens? Seu traidor do sangue filho da puta.

- Olha a boca, Mulciber. Talvez seja melhor lavá-la. _Limpar!__ – _Sirius exclamou, a varinha apontada para o garoto.

A boca do sonserino se encheu de sabão. A partir daí, começou a confusão. Regulus ficou imóvel, mas os outros três estavam fazendo o seu trabalho mais o deles. Sirius duelava com eles magistralmente, um sorriso em seus lábios.

Gritos de Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Estupefaça, Conjunctivitus, e outros foram soltos, raios coloridos para todos os lados. Mas de repente um alto *_THUMP*._

- Levicorpus! – uma voz falou atrás de Sirius. O feitiço o atingiu em cheio nas costas, levantando-o pelo tornozelo e jogando-o. Ele bateu numa parede e caiu semi-consciente.

Severus Snape, o autor do feitiço, falou para os outros:

- Não temos tempo para essas bobagens. Vamos!

Sirius ouviu o barulho de passos apressados deixando o local.

Os covardes foram embora, e o deixaram ali, caído no chão. Uma costela quebrada e o lábio sangrando profusamente.

- Merda.

Ele se levantou com dificuldade. Tirou a camiseta e limpou o sangue do rosto.

- Filho da puta covarde. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, o som abafado pelo tecido contra sua boca.

Ele foi andando lentamente em direção ao sétimo andar. Não precisava mais de um cigarro. Uma boa luta dera conta do recado.

Quando Sirius passou pela Mulher Gorda pela segunda vez na noite, ela nem se importou em passar um sermão. Arregalou os olhos para a camisa na mão dele, toda cheia de sangue, e seu torso nu com um enorme hematoma no lado esquerdo.

- Soluços Doces – disse Sirius com dificuldade, fazendo uma careta de dor por causa da costela.

Ele entrou no Salão Comunal e se deparou com Lily, que, bem mais bonita que o retrato, arregalou os olhos ao ver Sirius.

- Mas o que no nome de tudo que é mágico aconteceu com você? – ela exclamou, fechando o livro e fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Me poupe do drama, ok Evans? – ele disse estendendo o braço fazendo um sinal de "pare" com a mão. Ao se movimentar, sentiu uma pontada de dor na costela, se deitou no sofá cuidadosamente. – Encontrei com uns sonserinos.

- E eles fizeram isso com você?

- É. Mais precisamente seu ex-melhor amigo Severo Snape.

A cara de Lily se fechou e ela abriu o livro que estava lendo novamente.

- Desculpa, desculpa. –Sirius disse, olhando para ela.

Lily o encarou por um momento com seus brilhantes olhos verdes, mas fechou o livro e falou:

- Você deveria ir à Ala Hospitalar. Esse machucado parece feio.

- Nada. É só uma costela quebrada.

Sirius pegou sua varinha e, apontando-a para o machucado, murmurou um feitiço, que foi aliviando a dor aos poucos. Alguns segundos se passaram e o hematoma desapareceu.

- Uau! Como você fez isso? Quero dizer, feitiços de cura são bem fáceis, mas têm que ser feitos várias vezes para dar um resultado tão bom...

- Digamos que eu tenho prática. – ele disse, pensando na lua cheia do mês seguinte.

- Você está falando do Remus, não está?

- Como você sabe? Aquele babaca do Ranhoso contou para você, não foi? Eu sabia que não dava para confiar nele... Mesmo depois do que eu fiz nunca consegui pensar algo melhor dele...

- Não, não, Sirius! Quem me contou foi o próprio Remus.

- Quando? Pensei que a Jules era única aluna que sabia além de mim, James e Peter...

- Depois daquele negócio com Snape e o Salgueiro Lutador, ele não tinha certeza se Snape ia contar para mim ou não, por que nós ainda éramos amigos. Então, ele me contou, por que achou que era melhor eu ouvir da boca dele do que da de outra pessoa.

- E você não se importou com, bem...

- Lógico que não! Remus sempre foi meu amigo. Não é porque ele tem um... Problema... Que eu vou abandoná-lo.

Sirius riu.

- Sabe, James costuma chamar isso de pequeno problema peludo...

Lily sorriu, e Sirius continuou:

- Você é uma garota legal, Evans. Você e a Jules. Boas pessoas...

- Obrigada. Você também não é tão mau quando resolve parar com o estilo de vida raivoso.

Sirius riu com gosto da piada.

- Hey, Evans.

- Oi.

- Dê uma chance ao James. Ele quer ser seu amigo. Amizade não é o fim do mundo sabe. E ele é um amigo muito bom.

- Eu sei. – Lily falou, olhando para o próprio colo – Bom, eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Sirius. Espero que o seu lábio melhore.

Sirius sorriu para a garota e acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela subia as escadas para o dormitório das meninas.

Ele ficou sentado no sofá observando o fogo da lareira por mais uns minutos. Se levantou e foi para o dormitório dos meninos, bocejando e caindo na cama, adormecendo imediatamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

**22 de outubro, 1976**

Sirius acordou cedo nesta sexta-feira. Não por causa do pesadelo, este parara de acontecer. Era seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Foi ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho._ "__Hm.__O__mesmo__reflexo__de__uns__dias__atrás__" _e lavou o rosto. Tomou banho, se barbeou, colocou seu uniforme e saiu para tomar café da manhã sozinho. Desceu as escadas feliz consigo mesmo, em paz.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, percebeu um vulto no sofá. Sirius se aproximou e viu Julia dormindo toda torta no sofá, coberta pelo Silabário de Spellman, outros livros de Runas Antigas e um dever de casa meio feito.

Ele sorriu e recolheu o material de cima dela, colocando-os na mesinha de centro na frente do sofá. Conjurou um travesseiro e um cobertor, ajeitou-os na amiga adormecida e escreveu um bilhete em um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Não faz bem dormir toda torta desse_

_jeito. Você tem sorte de ter um_

_amigo como eu._

_- Sirius_

Sirius desceu então para o Grande Salão. Quando chegou lá, poucas pessoas estavam presentes: Dumbledore, uns garotos do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa, um menino e uma menina nerds da Corvinal que se amontoavam em cima de um livro e uma garota da Grifinória, Chastity Bell, do quinto ano.

- Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto ao ver Sirius se juntar a ela na mesa do café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Chastity. – um sorriso ainda maior apareceu no rosto da menina com a menção do seu nome.

- O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Nunca te vi acordar a essa hora...

- Ah, é que hoje é meu aniversário, então eu quero aproveitar bem o dia.

- Seu aniversário? – a menina exclamou – Que ótimo, parabéns!

- Obrigada, Chastity. E você, o que fez acordar tão cedo numa manhã tão gloriosa? – Sirius sorriu, inclinando a cabeça, flertando com a menina.

"_Ela é bem bonita. Mas a Jules é mais..."_

_-_Ah, eu sempre acordo a essa hora. Gosto de correr um pouco de manhã sabe? Me exercitar. A comida da escola faz coisas horríveis com o seu corpo se você não se cuida...

- Ah, sim, mas tenho certeza de que você não precisa cuidar do seu corpo-

- Bom dia!

A voz de Jules interrompeu o discurso de Sirius, fazendo o sorriso de Chastity desaparecer na hora. Sirius percebeu que ela já tinha terminado de comer, quando ela disse:

- Bom, estou indo me exercitar. Adeus, Sirius... Dearborn.

- Tchau, Chastity.

- Adeus, Bell.

A menina foi embora, e Julia puxou um papel do bolso.

- Primeiro de tudo: obrigada – ela disse apontando para o bilhete, sentando ao lado de Sirius e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Sirius sorriu -, e segundo: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Julia exclamou isso tão alto que até mesmo Dumbledore levantou seus olhos do prato para olhar. A menina corou, e repetiu, num tom normal:

- Feliz aniversário, amigo.

- Obrigado, Jules. – disse Sirius, dando uma garfada no seu waffle de mel e morango.

- Quero que você saiba que eu tenho o seu presente lá em cima no dormitório.

- Ahn... safada.

Julia deu um soco no braço dele e disse:

- Deixa de ser pervertido. Agora, me passa a travessa de waffles.

Os dois continuaram conversando, até que, por volta de sete e meia, James, Peter e Remus desceram, se juntando a eles. Logo, todo o salão estava fervilhando de gente, e logo chegou o correio.

Três corujas vieram ao encontro de Sirius. Uma delas era de Andrômeda Tonks, antes Black, sua prima. A coruja trazia em um envelope uma carta e uma foto da família de Andrômeda sorrindo e acenando.

_21/10/1976_

_Querido Sirius,_

_Como você está? Espero que o sexto ano esteja sendo um pouco mais difícil para você. Ainda está para chegar o dia em que vou ver suas notas escorregarem!_

_Parabéns por fugir de casa. Não é exatamente o que uma mulher responsável, casada e com filhos deve dizer para o primo adolescente, mas você teve a coragem de fazer o que eu sempre sonhei. Talvez seja por isso que eu fui para a Sonserina, e você, para a Grifinória._

_Parabéns também, lógico, pelo seu aniversário! 17 anos amanhã (hoje, já que vai receber essa carta no dia 22), e essa é uma idade importante. Você agora pode fazer legalmente o que está fazendo desde os 12 anos de idade! Segue junto com esta carta o seu presente. Espero que goste, Nymphadora folheou-os interessada (mesmo sem saber ler). Por favor, cuide de Auriga – a coruja – pois a caixa estava bem pesada. _

_Por falar em Nymphadora, ela está indo muito bem. Consultamos um curandeiro no St. Mungus e ele disse que ela saberia controlar apropriadamente suas transformações por volta dos 5 ano, mas ela já está fazendo o cabelo mudar de cor de acordo com seu humor aos 3!_

_Ted e eu estamos muito orgulhosos._

_Mais uma vez, feliz aniversário._

_Com amor,_

_Andrômeda._

Além disso, também carregava um caixa grande, que quando Sirius abriu estava cheia de livros. A trilogia de livros "As azarações que todos os bruxos e bruxas devem saber se querem dar uma boa risada", de Petrius Flabbersham.

As outras duas corujas eram do Sr. e da Sra. Potter, que traziam uma cartão de feliz aniversário e duas caixas de presentes. A Sra. Potter deu a ele novas vestes, bonitas, azuis-marinho, e o Sr. Potter deu a Sirius um kit para Manutenção de Vassouras da Nimbus.

- Meus pais são dois corações moles, né? É só você aparecer sem teto na porta da minha casa que eles já dão presentes para você melhores que para mim. – James riu, brincando com o amigo, folheando o volume dois do presente de Andrômeda.

Todos riram do comentário, e terminaram o café da manhã alguns minutos depois. A primeira aula do dia seria de Aritmancia, com a profa. Vector. Ela amava Sirius, e em homenagem a ele, não passou dever de casa.

- Poxa, quem dera um professor fizesse isso no meu aniversário... – comentou Peter quando encontrou Sirius, James, Remus e Julia, a única menina da Grifinória que encarava a matéria, na saída da aula deles.

- Mas Rabicho, seu aniversário é nas férias... – disse Remus, revirando os bolsos à procura de uma barra de chocolate.

- É eu sei.

Eles seguiram para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, aonde Lily, Mary e Marlene vieram se juntar a Julia. Todas as três deram um abraço de feliz aniversário em Sirius, que sorriu para James, e disse:

-Essa é a vantagem de fazer aniversário e ser bonito. Todas as meninas vêm te abraçar...

James faz uma cara feia em resposta ao comentário do amigo, provocando risadas dos meninos. Os 4 Marotos então tomaram seus lugares ao soar da voz do Prof. MacDougal, e a aula começou.

Na hora do jantar, Sirius desceu do primeiro andar, onde teve aula de História da Magia, com os outros Marotos. Mary, Marlene e Lily estavam andando logo à frente deles, e Sirius se perguntou onde a quarta garota estava.

Ao chegarem à mesa da Grifinória, viu que Lily fez menção de sentar ao lado de James, mas deu meia volta e foi para mesa da Lufa-lufa quando viu seu namorado acenar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, não... – suspirou Mary, prendendo o cabelo negro num coque no alto da cabeça.

- "Ah, não" o quê? – perguntou Remus, se servindo de frango.

- Ela agora só janta com aquele babaca.

- Babaca? Pensei que vocês gostassem do namorado da Lily... – intrometeu-se James.

- Er... – começou Marlene – Não é que nós não gostamos dele...

- É que nós simplesmente odiamos o cara. – interrompeu Mary

- Mary!

- Mas é a verdade! Ele é um grosso com a gente, sempre se atrasa quando vai sair com ela, e agora está tirando ela de nós!

- Uau, vocês realmente amam o cara. – Riu Sirius, virando para James, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Olhem – disse Mary –, não sei que tipo de informações trocam com esses longos olhares que provavelmente só marotos entendem, mas POR FAVOR – e ela arregalou os olhos -, NÃO falem para a Lily que não gostamos de MacMillan.

- Sinceridade feminina me emociona. – Sirius disse, rindo – Mas porque não falam com ela sobre isso? – enfiando na boca uma colher cheia de purê de batata.

- Por que... – Marlene olhou incerta para Mary, cujos olhos escanearam rapidamente o rosto de James – bem, ela está com muita coisa na cabeça agora para se preocupar com isso.

Entendendo a deixa para mudar de assunto, Sirius desistiu das perguntas, mas cutucou James com o cotovelo nas costelas.

- Nem me esperaram né, traidoras? – Jules apareceu atrás de Mary e Marlene, com as mãos nas costas, como se tivesse escondendo algo.

- Oi! Você demorou! – Mary exclamou, virando-se para encarar a amiga.

- Aham, aham – ela murmurou impacientemente, olhando para Sirius com um grande sorriso no rosto. Este desapareceu logo depois – Cadê a Lily?

- Adivinha. – Marlene falou, revirando os olhos, dando uma garfada no frango.

- Ah – ela disse -, claro. Com o _Dave._

A menina então se sentou ao lado de Marlene, e antes de se servir, tirou uma caixa quadrada e chata de baixo da mesa.

- Sirius...

- Hm... – o garoto respondeu, mastigando.

- Você não pensa que eu me esqueci do seu presente de aniversário, né?

Engolindo, Sirius exclamou:

- Ih, é! Verdade! Me dá, me dá! – abrindo um sorriso.

- Calma criatura! Toma aqui. – ela estendeu o braço, entregando a caixa para o amigo.

Ela era azul escuro, com um laçarote enorme prateado prendendo a tampa.

"_Só__a__Jules__mesmo__para__fazer__um__trambolho__desses__"_ – Sirius pensou, desfazendo o laço e pegando o cartão.

Na inclinada letra da amiga, lia-se:

_Estava andando por Londres, pensando no que faltava comprar para levar para Hogwarts e lembrei-me do seu aniversário. A carta que me mandou no início das férias me ajudou muito a escolher seu presente._

_Aproveite._

_- xoxo, J_

Quando Sirius abriu a caixa, mal podia acreditar.

- Eu não acredito nisso! NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! Jules, você é a melhor, sério! Puta merda, por Godric!

Julia caiu na risada, enquanto Sirius admirava seus discos novos.

- Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, The Who, Aerosmith, The Beatles, Queen… Estão todos aqui!

- Bem, não todos, mas é um começo... Só os que você mais gosta.

Sirius se curvou por cima da mesa e deu um beijo na bochecha de Jules, que sorria satisfeita.

No início das férias, antes de Sirius fugir, ele descobriu ao chegar em casa de Hogwarts que sua mãe, Walburga Black, destruíra todos os seus discos de bandas de rock trouxa. Foi uma das razões pelas quais ele fugiu.

No fim do jantar, os amigos subiram para o dormitório, encontrando Lily sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira fazendo dever de casa de transfiguração.

- Hey, Evans! Hey, Evans! – exclamou Sirius – Olha o que a sua amiga me deu!

- O quê?

Sirius mostrou os discos para ela, e depois subiu para o dormitório para escutá-los.

O toca-discos encantado para tocar as músicas randomicamente começou com "Killer Queen", do Queen.

"_She drinks Möet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet… Let them eat cake' she says, just like Marie Antoinette…"_

O garoto se jogou na sua cama, tirando a camisa e a gravata, suspirando longamente.

Julia Dearborn, ele pensou, era uma boa pessoa para se ter como amiga.

**23 de outubro, 1976**

Aquele dia de outono amanheceu espalhando felicidade pelo castelo. Era dia de Hogsmeade. Mesmo sendo um sábado, o dia em que geralmente todos dormem até bem mais tarde, quando Sirius e os outros Marotos desceram para o Grande Salão, este já estava bem cheio. Na mesa da Grifinória, Julia e Mary já estavam sentadas conversando animadamente sobre onde iriam primeiro quando chegassem ao vilarejo.

- Bom dia, razão do meu viver! – Sirius exclamou para Julia que tomou um susto quase derrubando seu suco de abóbora no casaco.

- Bom dia! Vai ficar puxando o meu saco por causa do seu presente de aniversário por mais quanto tempo? – ela respondeu, com o sarcasmo explícito na voz.

- Só até eu terminar de escutar todos. Depois você vai implorar por mais puxa-saquismo. – Julia apenas riu do comentário e voltou para os seus waffles com xarope.

- Hey, Mare, cadê as outras duas? – perguntou James, pondo ovo no seu prato.

- Lily está tomando café com MacMillan, e Marlene disse que pessoas com encontros não podem, e eu repito, "se dar ao luxo de comer café da manhã por que a barriga vai estufar."

- Como se ela precisasse se preocupar com a barriga dela. – resmungou Julia, enfiando uma garfada de waffle na boca.

- Precisamente. – resmungou Mary de volta.

- Por que vocês não vêm com a gente? – convidou Remus, enchendo seu copo de mais suco de abóbora.

- O que acha Jules? – perguntou Mary para a amiga.

- Por mim não tem problema nenhum. Agora o problema é saber se eles vão agüentar as horas que vamos passar na Dedosdemel...

- Ah, por favor – disse Sirius, sorrindo para as amigas -, vocês estão falando com Remus Lupin. Ele viveria naquele lugar se pudesse.

- Ele tem razão. – Peter falou pela primeira vez.

Os seis amigos terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e seguiram em direção às carruagens que os levariam para o vilarejo. Julia e Mary foram no colo de Sirius e Remus respectivamente, desde que as carruagens só tem lugar para quatro pessoas.

Ao chegarem lá, o primeiro lugar onde foram foi na Dedosdemel, a loja de doces. Sirius riu como Remus saiu correndo junto com as outras garotas para entrar na loja, que já estava bem cheia, apesar de ainda serem nove horas.

Sirius, James e Peter andaram pela loja olhando tudo e ocasionalmente pegando algumas coisas. Peter encheu um saquinho de Ratinhos de Sorvete, que era, ironicamente, seu favorito. James, que compartilhava com a prima um gosto pelas coisas mentoladas, pegou alguns Sapos de Creme de Menta e Delícias Gasosas. Sirius sempre gostou de Penas Açucaradas, então pegou duas caixas, além de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Sapos de Chocolate e Fios Dentais de Menta.

Sirius realmente gostava de doces.

Os três foram andando em direção à seção de chocolates, no segundo andar, onde encontraram os outros amigos, cada um com cestas cheias.

Metade do conteúdo da cesta de Julia, Sirius verificou, era composto de Sapos de Creme de Menta. A outra metade tinha uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e todo tipo de bombom e barra de chocolate que a loja podia oferecer. A de Mary era a mesma coisa, só que com definitivamente menos menta.

Sirius se aproximou de Remus e viu que ele estava com uma lista de compras na mão, que especificava tipo e quantidade de cada chocolate que ele precisava comprar.

- Você é um cara muito estranho, Aluado. – disse Sirius rindo – Mas você é um bom amigo.

Remus sorriu e se agachou no chão para ver melhor a seção de chocolates amargos.

Sirius se virou e percebeu James encostado no mezanino, olhando para o movimento embaixo.

- Oi, Pontas. O que você está olhando aí?

Ele se inclinou para tentar ver melhor o que interessava tanto ao amigo, e logo localizou o problema.

Lily estava na fila de pagamento, abraçada ao namorado, com uma caixa de Bombas de Morango na mão.

- Por que, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James, engasgando.

- Por que o quê?

- Por que ela me odeia tanto? Desde o início do ano, eu não tenho feito nada além de ser gentil e amigável com ela. Por que ela está saindo com esse babaca?

- Pontas...

- Que é?

- Eu acho que a Evans ainda vai perceber o quanto você é um cara legal.

- Você realmente está mudando.

- Como assim?

- Você sempre diz para eu esquecer a Lily, mas dessa vez você está me ENCORAJANDO a esperar? O que você está tramando, Sirius?

James, como percebeu Sirius, conhecia o amigo muito bem. Mas a habilidade era presente nos dois lados. Sirius sabia muito bem como irritar o amigo, e ele adorava fazer isso.

- Eeeeu? – disse sarcasticamente – Tramando alguma coisa?

- É isso aí. Pode ir desembuchando.

- Mas eu não fiz nada... – Sirius sorria enlouquecidamente, satisfeito com a mistura de confusão e ódio que passava no rosto do amigo.

- Estamos prontos para pagar! – Mary de repente apareceu ao lado dos dois, junto com Julia, Remus e Peter.

Olhando mais uma vez para o andar de baixo, James procurou por Lily, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Os seis amigos pagaram e saíram da loja, um vento gelado passando velozmente.

- Cacete, está começando a esfriar de verdade. – exclamou Mary.

- Vem cá que eu te esquento! – Remus disse, abrindo os braços rindo e correndo atrás de uma Mary gargalhante.

O resto da manhã e começo da tarde continuaram bem agradáveis. Por volta da uma da tarde, os amigos foram para o Três Vassouras, e o lugar estava, como de costume, lotado.

Madame Rosmerta sorriu ao ver seus clientes favoritos, os Marotos, entrando no pub, e logo os conduziu para uma mesa e anotou as bebidas.

- Então, amores, o que vocês vão querer beber?

- Rosie, querida, quando você vai acabar com o meu sofrimento e casar comigo, hein? – disse Sirius, tirando a jaqueta de couro e colocando-a no encosto da cadeira, revelando um bonito suéter azul escuro que marcava seus braços musculosos.

- Hey Sirius, sai para lá. Ela é minha! – disse James, encarando o amigo com um sorriso jovial no rosto.

- Quando vocês amadurecerem um pouco eu talvez pense no caso de vocês – respondeu Madame Rosmerta, sorrindo também.

- Vamos querer seis – disse Remus, e se virando para os amigos -, seis? – eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Seis cervejas amanteigadas, por favor Rosie.

- Tudo por você, Remus. – disse Rosmerta – Frias ou quentes?

Sirius, James e Peter pediram geladas, e Julia, Mary e Peter pediram quentes. Assim, a garçonete saiu da mesa deles e foi pegar as bebidas.

Todos estavam se divertindo muito, rindo das piadas que Sirius contou, relembrando coisas do passado e comendo batatas fritas, quando Chastity Bell e sua amiga, Abigail Blunt, apareceram.

- Oi, Sirius!

Todas as cabeças se viraram para encarar as duas meninas do quinto ano. O sorriso dos rostos de Julia e Mary desapareceu na hora.

- Ah, oi Chastity... Abigail. – Sirius parou de contar a história do dia em que os Marotos inundaram o salão comunal da Sonserina com suco de abóbora.

As meninas foram embora depois de cumprimentar o resto do grupo.

- Desde quando você fala com Chastity Bell? – perguntou Mary, indignação na sua voz.

- Por quê?

- Bom, porque ela e a amiguinha Abigail Blunt são duas vadias. – Julia disse, surpreendendo todos com a raiva que expressava na voz.

- Uau. Só porque... – Sirius começou.

- Só porque elas já pegaram praticamente todos os garotos do quarto ano para cima, com exceção de talvez vocês quatro. – Mary cortou.

- Mas voltando a pergunta inicial – James começou, percebendo que estavam entrando num campo de hostilidade feminina não muito agradável para pessoas do sexo masculino -, desde quando você fala com Chastity Bell?

- Ah, desde ontem. Eu desci sozinho e nós conversamos um pouco antes da Jules chegar. Aí ela fugiu como aranhas fogem de um basilisco.

Todos riram da piadinha, menos Julia.

- Você tem sorte de Marlene não estar aqui. Ela ia surtar com você. – a menina falou, olhando ameaçadoramente para Sirius por cima dos óculos.

"_Por que será que ela ficou tão irritada quando a Chastity apareceu?"_

O almoço continuou então sem mais interrupções, e logo os amigos começaram a observar quem entrava e saia do pub, tentando adivinhar o que ele/ela estava pensando.

Depois de pagarem, saíram mais uma vez para o frio, e Sirius estremeceu. Tinha se acostumado à temperatura do pub.

Foram à Dervixes e Bangues, Scrivenshaft's e voltaram para o castelo.

Quando os seis amigos chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, encontraram Marlene lendo um livro, estirada no sofá.

- Já de volta? – perguntou Mary, indo se sentar ao lado dela.

- Já. Nunca tive um encontro mais chato. Eu fugi.

- Você _fugiu?__ – _perguntou Remus, incrédulo.

- Fugi. Na maior cara de pau. Mas que garoto incrivelmente chato. Perdi um sábado da minha vida.

Marlene explicou como o garoto tinha sido perfeitamente gentil, mas que não sabia conversar. Os assuntos dele envolviam escola, deveres e, bem, escola.

- O que você estava esperando? Saindo com um Corvinal? – Sirius falou, se debruçando no encosto do sofá, atrás das meninas.

- Você saiu com um garoto da Corvinal? – James de repente exclamou, arregalando os olhos e derrubando no chão o Sapo de Creme de Menta semi-mordido.

- Sim, por quê? – Marlene perguntou curiosa olhando para o amigo.

Sirius se segurava para não rir.

- O primeiro jogo da temporada é contra a Corvinal! – James disse.

- E...

- E daí que você estava confraternizando com o inimigo! Além disso , não é muito cedo para você começar a sair com outro cara?

- Confraternizando com o inimigo? James não seja ridículo! E já faz mais de um mês! Uma garota tem necessidades, sabia?

- Por Merlin! – James continuou a falar, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros – Eu sabia que eles iriam descobrir! Aqueles primeiranistas devem ter falado alguma coisa...

- Primeiranistas? – perguntou Mary.

- James colocou uns primeiranistas de espiões no treino da Corvinal. – disse Julia, indiferente.

- E agora acha que o garoto com quem Marley saiu era um espião também. – terminou Sirius, tentando roubar um chocolate da sacola de Remus, que bateu na sua mão ao perceber.

Nesse momento, a porta do Salão Comunal bateu, e Lily apareceu, sua expressão impossível de ler.

- Você colocou primeiranistas para espiar num treino de quadribol? – ela disse, tirando o gorro verde da cabeça.

- Lily! – James, surpreso com a chegada da garota, instantaneamente passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Hm... É. Mas eles estavam totalmente de acordo com isso, não os forcei nem nada...

Mas James não precisava explicar, pois Lily já estava rindo, sob os olhares de incredulidade de todos. Ela não estava rindo DE James. Ela estava rindo de uma COISA que ele fez. E nada, em toda sua história em Hogwarts, surpreendera Sirius mais do que o acontecimento se desenrolando na frente dele.

- Bom...- disse Lily se recuperando – eu vou subir para trocar de roupa. Vejo vocês no jantar.

E ela sumiu na escada do dormitório das garotas.

James estava sem palavras.

Remus e Peter começavam a sorrir.

Mary e Marlene olharam uma para outra e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Ela acabou de...?

Julia olhou para Sirius, que piscou um olho e sorriu. Julia sorriu de volta, brilhantemente. Sirius percebeu naquele momento como o sorriso da amiga era bonito.

**31 de outubro, 1976**

Apesar de ter caído num domingo, dia de depressão pré-segunda-feira, Halloween era como dia de Hogsmeade. As pessoas ficavam _felizes._E a decoração desses dias sempre ajudava.

Ela era sempre estupenda.

Próximas ao teto, abóboras flutuavam e rodavam com velas dentro, projetando rostos iluminados e alaranjados nos corredores. Nos salões comunais de cada casa, uma mesa cheia de doces foi colocada próxima às lareiras. Enfeites de morcegos, chapéus pontudos e gatos pretos estavam espalhados pelas paredes do castelo, e todas as refeições do dia foram feitas inteiramente dentro do tema.

Sirius acordou naquela manhã com o dia todo programado. Iria descer para o café da manhã, tentar fazer alguma coisa do dever de casa, almoçar, treinar quadribol, voltar para o castelo, jantar e voltar para o dormitório para escutar seus discos de novo.

Mas o dia 31 de outubro de 1976 tinha um detalhe muito importante. Era "dia de planejamento". Todo mês, mais ou menos uma semana antes da lua cheia, os marotos se reuniam para combinar o que fariam na próxima noite de lua cheia. Não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, mas Remus sempre ficava muito _sensível_em dias de planejamento.

Quer dizer, Remus era com certeza o mais sensível dos Marotos, mas dias de planejamento só o faziam lembrar o perigo que os amigos passavam por ele.

E por mais que ele apreciasse a preocupação dos amigos, ele ficava nervoso só de pensar nas possibilidades.

- Mas e se eu morder vocês? – ele perguntou baixinho, no pátio da escola, depois do almoço.

- Aluado, deixa de ser besta. Você sabe muito bem que se você nos morder, não vamos nos transformar. A nossa forma de animago não deixa. – disse James impacientemente, olhando para o Mapa do Maroto, mais por costume do que por necessidade, aquilo já estava memorizado.

- Mesmo assim, James. Mordidas de lobisomem DOEM. E Rabicho é muito pequeno, e se acontecer alguma coisa... – Remus parou de falar, perdido em pensamentos.

- Ei! – interrompeu Peter, que estava mastigando um pedaço de bolo da sobremesa do almoço que tinha um morcego abanando as asas – Eu não sou pequeno!

- Rabicho, você é um _rato._ – retrucou Sirius, provocando risadas dos amigos.

"_Pelo menos Remus conseguiu rir disso."_

- Mas é uma pena... – disse Remus

- O quê? – perguntou James, virando o rosto para encarar o amigo.

- Estamos aqui, planejando a lua cheia... Mas poderíamos estar inventando alguma coisa para hoje à noite... Como explodir as abóboras durante o jantar... – respondeu Remus –

Os outros caíram na risada.

- Eu sabia! – gritou Sirius, ainda rindo – Eu sabia que por debaixo dessa fachada de monitor você é um de nós...

- Ei, só porque eu tento colocar juízo na cabeça de vocês não significa que eu-

- Aluado, você dobra as suas meias. – interrompeu James, fazendo os amigos caírem na risada outra vez. – E o que te faz pensar que não vai acontecer nada nesse ano?

- O quê-?

- James e eu demos um jeito de marcar presença nesse Halloween. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso diabólico.

- Digamos que os sonserinos não vão gostar muito do banquete esse ano... – disse James, levantando as sobrancelhas significativamente.

Remus lançou um olhar desconfiado para os amigos, mas logo esqueceu o assunto. Era bem provável que Sirius e James tenham feito uma coisa que seria lembrada por semanas a fio, e ele poderia fazer algo depois.

- Hm... Tá, mas vamos resolver logo esse assunto? – Remus disse finalmente, indicando com a cabeça para o Mapa no colo de James.

- Vamos. – disse Sirius, se ajeitando no banco e pegando o pedaço de pergaminho do colo do amigo.

Eles começaram então a por a mão na massa, decorando as horas do pôr e nascer do sol, escolhendo um plano de fuga etc. etc.

Sirius não estava realmente prestando atenção. Sua mente vagava para o momento da ação, que ocorreria dali a algumas horas.

Por mais que ele soubesse do sofrimento que o amigo passava por toda lua cheia, para Sirius essas eram uma das melhores partes do mês. Primeiro, porque ele sabia que estava fazendo seu amigo um pouco mais feliz, e a felicidade dos seus amigos era para ele a coisa mais importante no mundo.

Os amigos eram a coisa mais importante no mundo.

Ele mesmo fizera a decisão há muito tempo de que se precisasse morrer para protegê-los, o faria sem pestanejar.

E segundo, porque Sirius amava virar o cachorro grande e preto. Apesar de ainda manter sua mente humana, Sirius conseguia sair do mundo real, e só correr. Ser livre, sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Era um tipo de válvula de escape para os problemas da vida.

Estar ao lado dos seus amigos daquele jeito, sabendo que um apoiaria o outro não importa o que acontecesse, deu a ele um novo e melhorado conceito de amizade.

Porque não havia no mundo uma amizade como a daqueles quatro. Eles se completavam de todas as formas. Juntos, eles eram o grupo perfeito, e os laços que desenvolveram entre um e o outro era maior do que qualquer lunático iniciando uma guerra e matando nascidos trouxas, maior que o ódio, maior que a traição.

E Sirius _sabia_que seus amigos não o trairiam.

Eles eram os Marotos.

- Oi meninos, o que estão fazendo aqui fora nesse frio? – uma voz feminina tirou Sirius dos seus pensamentos.

Era de Jules, cheia de livros debaixo do braço, e ao lado dela, Lily.

- Malfeito feito! - James falou para o mapa, a tempo de escondê-lo de Lily, e se virou para encará-las. - Ah, são só vocês. Jules, Lily.

- Sim, somos só nós. – disse Julia.

- Dia de Planejamento. – murmurou Remus.

- Ah. É dia seis, né? – perguntou Lily, olhando para Remus, um sorriso de pena se formando nos lábios.

- É. – Remus respondeu, levantando a cabeça para olhar as amigas nos olhos.

Lily se aproximou, botou a mão no rosto do amigo e passou o polegar pela longa cicatriz na bochecha dele. Remus sorriu e ela se inclinou para dar um beijo no topo da cabeça dele.

- Estamos aqui por você, Remmy. – disse Julia, sorrindo também para o amigo. – Vamos, Lily. O teste da McGonagall é semana que vem e você não está nem um pouco preparada.

Os meninos riram, e Lily retrucou:

- Uou, valeu mesmo, Jules. Mas você também não é a melhor tutora de Transfiguração da face da Terra, sabia?

- Se não gosta do meu método de ensino, peça para o James te ensinar. Ele é o queridinho da professora.

Lily olhou para Julia furiosamente, causando Remus, Sirius e Peter a rirem. James ainda estava confuso, Sirius notou, tentando decidir se a reação de Lily era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Sirius olhou então para Jules, que piscou um olho para ele significativamente.

E Sirius percebeu o quanto aqueles olhos eram incrivelmente bonitos. Mesmo atrás dos óculos, dava para perceber sua profundidade, o marrom-chocolate era tão diferente do seu cinza.

"_Nossos olhos são tão diferentes. Imagino que cor os olhos dos nossos filhos teriam se... homem, você precisa de álcool. AGORA."_

Por volta das sete horas, Sirius desceu do dormitório dos meninos só um pouco bêbado. Afinal, ele fugiu para lá eram umas duas horas, e Remus o parou antes de ele chegar na metade da garrafa de Uísque de Fogo.

Uma leve dor de cabeça o incomodava, mas nada que um bom banquete de halloween não resolvesse.

- Almofadinhas! – ele ouviu James o chamar. Ele estava sentado numa mesa no canto do Salão com Remus e Peter. – O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Você. Correndo para o dormitório e se enfiando lá dentro com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo?

- Eu não bebia um pouco já faz tempo...

- Eu sei disso, mas por que assim tão do nada?

- Não foi do nada! Eu só estava com vontade de beber. Merlin...

- Ok, ok. Vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

- James, você está sempre com fome. – disse Remus.

Os meninos saíram pelo buraco do retrato e foram para o Grande Salão. A decoração estava estupenda sim, mas a comida... A comida estava praticamente indescritível. E as sobremesas? Todos os tipos de tortas decoradas com glacê laranja, verde, preto e roxo. Cestas cheias de bombons e pirulitos, bacias com Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Mas é lógico que nada pode ser perfeito.

- Oi, Sirius. – cumprimentou Chastity, abrindo um sorriso.

- Olá, Chastity.

- Então, gostando do banquete?

- Muito bom.

- Esses doces são realmente apetitosos.

- Uhum.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Sirius?

- Chastity?

- Eu.

- Você pode fazer o favor de não falar comigo? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Chastity ficou de boca aberta, e corou furiosamente. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius podia ver Julia sorrindo sozinha e olhando para Chastity.

"_Por que ela tem que ter um sorriso tão bonito assim?"._

De repente, gritos encheram o Salão. Mas só do lado extremo direito. Na mesa da Sonserina.

Sirius sorriu, procurando James com o olhar. O amigo sorriu de volta, e os dois se viraram no banco para admirar a cena.

Do outro lado do Salão, as abóboras que antes pairavam graciosamente sobre a mesa se multiplicavam incessantemente e caíam como chuva sobre os alunos. Algumas se encaixavam nas cabeças, formando enormes capacetes alaranjados.

Desesperados, os cabeças de abóbora corriam por todo o lado. Eles tentavam puxar as gigantescas frutas fora, mas elas não saíam de jeito nenhum. Pareciam estar coladas no pescoço.

Os alunos das outras casas riam divertidos da situação. E os Marotos, que subiram em cima dos bancos para ver melhor, pareciam prestes a explodir de gargalhadas.

- Foram vocês? – eles ouviram alguém gritar.

Sirius se virou e viu Jules com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Aquele sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, descendo do banco e se aproximando da amiga. A dor de cabeça fora embora.

- Quem mais? – ele respondeu para amiga.

- Muito bom! Muito bom mesmo! Eu... AI! – ela começou a dizer, mas foi lançada contra Sirius por um Sonserino perdido, que corria por entre as mesas sem noção de onde ia.

Sirius soltou um gemido quando ela o atingiu, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu segurá-la. O cabelo dela estava bem no seu nariz. Ele inalou o cheiro de morango.

- Seu cabelo tem um cheiro bom. – ele disse sem pensar. Logo percebeu a besteira que fez.

Ela que estava com o rosto enfiado no suéter dele, levantou a cabeça, e perguntou:

- O que você disse?

"_Ufa."_

- Ah! Nada, nada não.

Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos antes de perceber como estavam próximos.

Os braços se entrelaçavam na cintura do um do outro, e podiam sentir a respiração pesada contra seus rostos. Sirius olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga, que corou. Cada um deu um passo para trás, e passaram a mão no cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahn, desculpe. Por colidir com você. – Julia disse, olhando para os pés.

- Sem problema. – ele sorriu para ela, recuperando sua posição de... Bom, sua posição de Sirius Black.

- Uma pena não podermos fazer uma festa de Halloween esse ano lá no Salão Comunal... – ela disse, procurando por um assunto.

- É. Odeio segunda-feiras...

- SILÊNCIO! – a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo salão, amplificada por um feitiço Sonorus.

O barulho parou, e todos viraram suas cabeças – cobertas ou não por abóboras – na direção do diretor.

- Obrigado. Os alunos que tiverem cabeças de abóbora – e nessa hora seus lábios tremeram no que pareceu ser um ínfimo sorriso – por favor, se aproximem da mesa dos professores. Quanto ao resto, subam aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Peguem seu prato se ainda não terminaram a refeição. – ele movimentou com a mão um sinal para as pessoas começarem a se mexer.

Com essa ordem final, os Sonserinos atingidos foram ajudados por colegas a chegarem próximos à mesa dos professores, que começaram a "desaboborizar" suas cabeças.

Sirius e Julia se voltaram para a mesa e pegaram seus pratos. Depois, seguiram juntos para o Salão de Entrada, onde encontraram o resto dos Marotos, Lily, Mary e Marlene começando a subir as escadas.

- Ei! Esperem! – Julia gritou para os amigos, que se viraram e pararam para esperar os outros dois.

- Genial! – exclamou Mary. – Genial mesmo!

- Obrigado, obrigado... – disse James, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bem que vocês disseram que iam fazer alguma coisa... Mas isso foi... – começou Remus

- Maravilhoso? – sugeriu James

- Estupendo? – disse Sirius

- Criativo?

- Uma prova da nossa inesgotável genialidade?

- Interessante. – disse Remus, sorrindo para os outros.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal os amigos se sentaram no sofá para terminar de jantar.

Depois disso, cada um foi para seu respectivo dormitório, já que estava ficando bem tarde, e era segunda-feira no dia seguinte. Sirius trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e pôs um disco dos Beatles para tocar.

"_Strawberry fields forever..."_

Ele sorriu.


	4. De Licantropia, Beijos e Traições

CAPÍTULO 3

AKA

- DE LICANTROPIA, BEIJOS E TRAIÇÕES -

**6 de novembro de 1976**

Sirius acordou naquela manhã de sábado com o barulho de cama rangendo.

*nheeec* *nheeec* *nheeec*

- Aí, dá para parar com o barulho? São – Sirius olhou para o relógio – 4 horas da manhã! – ele sussurrou irritado.

- Desculpe, Almofadinhas! – A voz de Lupin atravessou a escuridão, e Sirius logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está com dores?

- O quê? Não, não...

- Aluado. Eu te conheço há seis anos. Você está com dor. É hoje à noite...

- Shhhh! Paul e Thomas estão aqui, sabia?

- Os dois dormem como pedra. Agora, levante-se, se vista, e eu vou com você na ala hospitalar. Anda! Madame Pomfrey vai te dar uma poção e você vai conseguir dormir...

- Eu estou bem, Sirius. Sério mesmo. Aaargh! – com isso, Sirius ouviu um alto *THUMP*.

- Aluado? Lumos! – Sirius agitou a varinha, que passou a emitir luz.

Sirius viu o amigo no chão, encostado contra o pé da cama, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.

- Vamos! – Sirius andou até o amigo e ajudou-o a ficar de pé.

Os dois amigos saíram do dormitório, desceram a escada em espiral, passaram pelo Salão Comunal e logo estavam do lado de fora, indo em direção ao quarto andar, onde ficava a Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso. Todo mês acontece a mesma coisa... – disse Remus, descendo as escadas se apoiando em Sirius.

- Remus – Sirius olhou o amigo nos olhos -, você não tem culpa do que acontece com você.

- Mas eu tenho sim! Se eu não tivesse saído naquela noite, tudo seria diferente. Eu-

- Ah, corta essa! Você já nos contou essa história milhões de vezes, e nós já dissemos milhões de vezes que você não tem culpa, e nós não nos importamos de acordar cedo e te levar para a Ala Hospitalar. Somos seus amigos, Aluado. E é para isso que amigos servem.

A boca de Remus se contorceu num sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Eles chegaram então à porta da Enfermaria, e Sirius bateu três vezes.

- Então... Mais tarde eu e os outros trazemos o seu chocolate. Pomfrey não precisa ver.

Remus sorriu mais uma vez, e a porta se abriu.

- Sim... Ah! Sr. Lupin. Por favor, entre. Sr. Black pode ir voltando para seu dormitório.

- Ok, Poppy, querida. Tchau, Aluado. Vê se dorme.

- É Madame Pomfrey para você, Sr. Black.

- Ok, Poppy.

A curandeira fechou a porta com raiva, e Sirius começou a andar de volta lentamente para o dormitório. Apreciou o silêncio do castelo naquela hora. Quando chegou no quarto, James estava acordado.

- Aluado estava com dor de cabeça? – ele perguntou para Sirius, que se jogava na cama.

- Uhum. – o outro respondeu, puxando as cobertas.

- Tentou resistir muito dessa vez?

- Não, até que não. Acho que estamos conseguindo enfiar juízo na cabeça dele.

- Por que nós somos as pessoas perfeitas para enfiar _juízo_em alguém.

Sirius riu e virou para o outro lado na cama, socando o travesseiro para deixá-lo mais confortável. Precisava descansar, aquela noite seria longa.

- Onde está Remus? – perguntou Mary aos Marotos durante o café da manhã.

- A mãe dele está doente de novo. – respondeu Sirius, lançando um olhar para Julia e Lily.

- A mãe dele não fica melhor de jeito nenhum, né? Já faz seis anos. – Marlene apontou.

- É. Passa os ovos? – James respondeu.

Marlene pegou a travessa de ovos mexidos e a deu para James. Nesse momento, as corujas começaram a voar de um lado para o outro entregando as correspondências.

A coruja marrom de Sirius entregou a ele seu exemplar do Profeta Diário.

James, Remus e Jules também receberam o jornal, e Lily abria uma carta e sua mãe.

- Não acredito! – Ela exclamou, e todos levantaram a cabeça para olhar a ruiva..

Ela estava de olhos arregalados e pálida. Seu rosto estava contorcido em choque, mas um ar de diversão estava presente na boca ligeiramente curvada em um sorriso.

- Quem morreu, Evans? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ninguém. Isso é pior. Muito pior. – ela se virou para as amigas. – Petúnia vai se casar. Com Válter.

As meninas pareceram chocadas com a notícia, e antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar "Quem é Petúnia? Quem é Válter?", elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Ai meu Merlin! – disse Julia, tirando o óculos para secar as lágrimas – Imagine o filho destas criaturas?

As amigas riram mais ainda, e Peter perguntou:

- Quem é Petúnia? Quem é Válter? E por Godric, porque vocês estão rindo como um bando de hienas?

- Petúnia é a minha irmã cara de cavalo. Eu era muito amiga dela, mas desde que descobri meus poderes ela me evita como a peste. Válter era o namorado dela, agora noivo, que consegue ser mais insuportável que a querida Petty. – Lily respondeu, ainda olhando para a carta.

- Quando é o casamento? – perguntou Mary.

- Se tudo der certo, diz mamãe, vai ser em agosto. Droga, eu vou ter que ir.

- Ah amiga, anime-se. Casamento tem bebida de graça. – disse Julia, enchendo seu copo de mais suco de abóbora.

- Nem todo o champagne do mundo consegue deixar Petúnia agradável.

- E vocês conhecem o casal maravilha? – perguntou Sirius, dirigindo-se a Julia, Mary e Marlene.

- Ah conhecemos. Teve um dia em que nós três fomos visitar a Lily de surpresa, e os dois estavam lá almoçando. Foi a maior confusão com Petúnia. – respondeu Julia, levantando os olhos do Profeta.

- Ela não queria as minhas amigas "aberrações" perto dela e do Valterzinho querido. – disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Parecem pessoas realmente maravilhosas de se conhecer. – disse James, olhando para Lily com um sorriso.

"_Eles estão se falando normalmente agora. Bem, quase."_

- Ah, é realmente.

- Me apresenta um dia?

- Claro. Mas depois você vai querer se matar, e eu não vou poder te impedir.

James riu com gosto, e Sirius lançou um olhar para Julia, que sorriu.

- Uma ave de cinco letras? – Julia perguntou de repente, coçando o nariz com a ponta da pena que segurava na mão direita.

- Fiuum? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Isso! Obrigada.

- Disponha.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Depois do café, Sirius saiu para dar uma caminhada com James e Peter, e as meninas foram para a biblioteca fazer o dever de Herbologia.

Por volta das 11 horas, os meninos foram a ala hospitalar para ver Remus e lhe entregar o chocolate prometido.

- Esconda bem, Aluado. – disse James – Você sabe que a maluca da Pomfrey não gosta de doces na enfermaria dela.

- Lógico – respondeu Remus, escondendo a barra da Dedosdemel embaixo do travesseiro -, então, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

- Ah, só treino de quadribol mesmo. – Sirius disse, folheando um livro trouxa que estava na cabeceira de Remus, "O Corcunda de Notre Dame" – Merlin, Aluado, como você consegue ler esse troço-

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – o grito de Madame Pomfrey ecoou pelas paredes de pedra frias da Ala Hospitalar, fazendo Sirius derrubar o livro no chão – Saiam daqui já! O Sr. Lupin precisa descansar! Andem, andem! – ela disse, agitando os braços, colocando-os para fora.

Assim, os Marotos enrolaram um pouco no Salão Comunal e foram almoçar, para depois irem para o campo de Quadribol treinar para o jogo do dia 13.

Julia e os outros meninos do time chegaram um pouco depois, e eles treinaram a tarde toda, com Peter observando das arquibancadas.

- Estou morta! - Exclamou Julia, saindo do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha e indo se trocar atrás dos armários.

- Hey, deixa de ser preguiçosa, Dearborn! Assim eu te expulso do time! – James gritou para ela do outro lado.

- Sim, senhor, Capitão! – ela respondeu, rindo.

- Mas ela tem razão, James. – se intrometeu Gilbert Bishop, o batedor loiro do time. – Treinamos a tarde inteira, já são cinco horas!

- Não quero saber de moleza! O jogamos contra a Corvinal em uma semana, e nós temos que ganhar o jogo! – o capitão retrucou.

- Não se preocupe James. – disse Julia saindo de trás dos armários agora vestida.

"_Ela__fica__muito__bem__com__esse__suéter__roxo.__" – _Sirius pensou, calçando os sapatos e enfiando o uniforme na bolsa.

- Vamos esmagar a Corvinal. – ela continuou, secando os cabelos com um sacudir da varinha. – Eles não têm chance com as nossas novas jogadas.

- Você tem razão. Minhas táticas são as melhores. – disse James, estufando o peito de orgulho.

Julia revirou os olhos por detrás dos óculos, sentando-se para amarrar o cadarço do tênis.

- E nós temos os melhores jogadores. O jogo está no papo. – ela disse, se levantando- Vamos? Vai escurecer daqui a pouco e vai esfriar ainda mais. Não estou a fim de pegar pneumonia.

E assim o time saiu do vestiário, indo em direção ao castelo, conversando distraidamente sobre o último jogo do Chuddley Cannons vs. Puddlemere United.

James, que era torcedor do United, adorava zoar com o time do amigo, que sempre perdia o campeonato nacional.

Sirius defendia seu time, o Cannons, ferozmente contra as brincadeiras do amigo. O rapaz, desde que se entendia por gente, torcia pelo time. Mesmo que eles sempre perdessem, e a defesa deles fosse mais lenta que um Verme-Cego, ele sempre se sentiu atraído por eles. Vai ver era o laranja berrante que era marca registrada do time, ou o fato de Sirius sempre ter uma queda pelos fracos e oprimidos.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, foram direto para Salão Comunal, onde encontraram Lily, e no seu colo o gato cinza Ajax, Mary e Marlene jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

- Oi, meninas! – Julia disse, indo se juntar as amigas e pegando o gato do colo de Lily.

- Pronto, Ajax. Essa sua mãe maluca deixa você perto de coisas explosivas, mas a tia Jules te protege. – ela disse e o gato ronronou feliz no seu colo.

- Como você consegue gostar de gatos? – Sirius perguntou, ficando para trás dos amigos que subiam para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

- Como alguém pode NÃO gostar de gatos? Eles são as coisas mais lindas do mundo!

- Cachorros são muito melhores que gatos. – disse Sirius, começando a levar a conversa para o lado pessoal.

- Eu não gosto muito de cachorros porque tenho medo deles. Só isso.

- Você tem medo de cachorro? Por quê? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Sei lá. Sempre tive.

- Bom, nós vamos resolver esse problema.

- Ah é? Como?

- Você vai ver.

Deixando Julia para trás completamente confusa, Sirius subiu para o dormitório, entrou e fechou a porta. Virou-se para James e perguntou:

- Então, como vai ser?

- Daqui a pouco todos vão descer para o jantar, aí pegamos a capa e vamos para o Salgueiro Lutador. – James respondeu, olhando para o Mapa do Maroto com Peter.

- Ótimo.

Meia hora depois, os Marotos desceram para o vazio Salão Comunal. Antes de passarem pelo buraco do retrato, os três entraram para debaixo da capa, se curvando para cobrirem os pés, e então abriram a porta, ignorando a confusa Mulher Gorda que perguntava quem acabara de sair.

Eles desceram as escadas, rapidamente chegando aos portões do castelo. Saíram, e na calada da noite, passaram pela cabana de Hagrid, o meio-gigante, que estava apagada, já que o dono deveria estar jantando com o resto do castelo. Ao chegarem perto do Salgueiro Lutador, Peter se transformou num rato para poder apertar o nó nas raízes da árvore que a faria paralisar.

Os três amigos então entraram na passagem secreta que dava para a Casa dos Gritos. Subiram as escadas, e no quarto de cima encontraram Remus sentado no chão, olhando pela janela no que seriam os seus últimos momentos de sanidade da noite.

Ele se virou para encarar os amigos, apenas a tempo de sorrir antes de se contorcer de dor.

Sirius já vira aquilo centenas de vezes, mas nunca iria se acostumar. Os músculos do amigo estavam rasgando e se esticando, os dentes e unhas crescendo, os olhos perdendo a humanidade a cada segundo. Muito parecido com a primeira transformação de animago dele, mas cem vezes pior.

Sirius se transformou no cachorro grande e preto, James ao seu lado no veado com enormes galhadas, e Peter de volta no pequeno ratinho.

Remus já tinha completado sua transformação, iluminado pelo pequeno feixe de luar que passava por uma pequena greta na janela.

"_Essa,__"_ – pensou o cachorro, andando em direção ao enorme lobo – _"__vai__ser__uma__longa__noite.__"_

**7 de novembro , 1976 **

Se tem uma coisa que Sirius nunca duvidou foi da loucura de James Potter.

Mas isso já era demais.

- James! Não! Treinos de quadribol o dia todo? Depois da lua cheia? Você quer que eu morra?

- Sirius deixa de ser um banana e vamos para o café da manhã.

- Como o resto do time reagiu a isso, hein? SÃO SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ NUM DOMINGO. A gente chegou no dormitório uma hora atrás!

- E nessa uma hora você dormiu o suficiente para levantar A SUA BUNDA DA CAMA E DESCER PARA O GRANDE SALÃO, COMER OS SEUS WAFFLES GAYS COM MORANGO E IR PARA O CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL TREINAR A TARDE TODA!

- MEUS WAFFLES NÃO SÃO GAYS!

- Dá para vocês dois calarem a boca? – Peter gritou com o travesseiro acima da cabeça.

- Cala a boca você, Rabicho! Você pode dormir! – Sirius gritou de volta.

- Vamos, vamos! – James apressou o amigo.

- Ai, ótimo. Vamos seu obcecado.

James e Sirius desceram para o café da manhã, encontrando apenas o time e Dumbledore no Grande Salão.

- Nem o Flitwick acordou ainda, seu idiota. – Julia resmungou, dirigindo-se a James, que se sentava à mesa sendo encarado com raiva pelo time.

- Nós treinamos a tarde inteira ontem! – Jones falou, balançando o garfo e fazendo a salsicha presa nele cair e rolar para o chão. Isso fez o time todo rir, e aos poucos o humor começou a melhorar.

- Bom, pensem assim – começou Bob -, se nós treinarmos bastante vamos estar em forma melhor que os outros times. E vamos vencer o campeonato!

- Ha! Olhe só James, achamos o seu clone! Nem teve o primeiro jogo e o garoto já fala no campeonato... – disse Julia, dando um gole no suco de abóbora.

- Ha ha ha. Mas Bob tem razão. Vamos então? – James começou a se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma mão no seu ombro.

- Ah, Sr. Potter... – Dumbledore falou e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, olhando com uma mistura de surpresa e medo para o diretor.

- Hum... Sim, professor Dumbledore?

- Vejo que estão indo para o treino de Quadribol, estou certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo... Gostaria de ver a Grifinória ganhar este ano... Mas poderia fazer-me um favor?

- Lógico, senhor.

- Entregue esta carta a Hagrid? – o bruxo mais velho esticou a mão que segurava um envelope para James.

- Sim, senhor, professor.

- Obrigado, James. Agora, vão treinar. Sr. Black, Srta. Dearborn...

E o bruxo se afastou lentamente, saindo do Grande Salão acompanhado apenas pelo barulho de suas longas vestes escarlates farfalhando no chão.

- Ok... – disse Sirius, quebrando o silêncio. – Isso foi estranho.

- Hm... Imagino sobre o que seja esta carta. – Julia falou.

- Não deve ser nada muito importante se Dumbledore me pediu para entregá-la.

- Então vamos andando, temos que treinar! – a única menina do grupo exclamou e começou a andar em direção às portas.

- Há dez minutos você estava dormindo dos seus ovos! – disse Sirius – E agora você está animada para o treino?

- Mas a minha vontade de vencer a Corvinal é maior que meu cansaço.

- É assim que se fala, Jules! – disse James, se mexendo também.

Depois de um rápido desvio para a cabana de Hagrid, o time seguiu para o campo de Quadribol. Para novembro, já estava bem frio. Só que estava ventando também.

- Puta merda, está frio! – disse Julia saindo do vestiário com o uniforme, onde os meninos estavam se alongando.

- Ah, jura? – disse Gilbert.

- Juro. – ela respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Muito bem time. Falta menos de uma semana para o jogo. – começou James. – então, como eu já disse e expliquei tudo que tinha que ser dito e explicado, nós vamos treinar bastante hoje. Amanhã, quarta e sexta, quero todos aqui depois do jantar para mais treinos.

- Mas eu tenho um encontro na sexta! – reclamou Jeremiah.

- Que pena. – disse James. – Mas é melhor você vir aqui Hart, ou eu arranco sua pele fora.

O time riu, e Jeremiah estremeceu.

- Vamos começar então? – disse Sirius – O quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo sairemos daqui.

James soltou o pomo de treino e Robert ficou perseguindo-o. Sirius, Julia e Angus jogariam

contra James e Gilbert, e Jeremiah defenderia os gols.

O treino foi assim por duas horas, Robert pegou o pomo duas vezes – bem impressionante por causa da ventania incessante – e James berrou com todo mundo de vez em quando. Bem normal e menos cansativo que o dia anterior. Até que...

- CARALHO! – Sirius gritou, pondo a mão no olho direito e voando para o chão ziguezagueando, sem uma visão boa de onde estava indo.

- Que foi? – Julia gritou?

- Meu olho!

Julia e Angus foram ao chão ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? Fala!

Sirius estava curvado, com a mão ainda no olho e gritando profanidades.

- TEM UMA PORRA DE UM GALHO DE ÁRVORE DO MEU OLHO! – ele gritou impaciente.

- Ok, ok, calma! – disse Julia, rindo com Angus da pequena dancinha de dor que Sirius fazia no gramado.

Ela se aproximou, virou o amigo de costas para o vento e afastou a mão dele do rosto para examinar o olho.

Lágrimas se acumulavam na bochecha de Sirius, e Julia deu um sorriso, encarando o amigo profundamente no olhos.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Eles estavam tão próximos que Sirius sentia a respiração de Jules no seu rosto. Ela subiu na ponta dos pés e assoprou de leve no olho dele, e a dor foi aliviando. Fechando a pálpebra dele com o polegar, Julia esfregou de leve e Sirius finalmente abriu os olhos.

Estavam tão próximos.

O castanho chocolate dos olhos de Julia estava tão próximo de Sirius que ele podia ver cada detalhe dele.

"_Se eu chegasse um pouco mais perto a gente acabaria se beijando."_

- Oi! O casal já terminou aí? – gritou James pairando em cima deles – Tem um treino rolando aqui!

Julia pareceu sair de um transe assustada, e tirou as mãos do rosto de Sirius, que deu um passo para trás.

- Hm... Obrigado. – disse Sirius.

- Saiu o galho?

- Saiu.

Ela sorriu, subiu na vassoura e se juntou a Angus, que estava com a goles. Sirius fez o mesmo, mas não prestava atenção.

"_E se eu tivesse chegado mais perto?"_

**13 de novembro, 1976**

O dia do primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol em Hogwarts chegou afinal, e todos estavam muito animados com a partida de Grifinória X Corvinal.

O time acordou cedo e se reuniu na mesa da Grifinória do Grande Salão para um café da manhã reforçado.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – Sirius gritou entrando no salão, acompanhado pelos seus companheiros de time e a mesa já cheia da casa vermelha e dourada.

- Woo-hoo! – gritou Julia, sobrepondo as vaias vindas da mesa da Corvinal e, lógico, da Sonserina.

Os três artilheiros, James, Julia e Angus, os batedores Sirius e Gilbert, o goleiro Jeremiah e o apanhador estreante Robert então sentaram-se à mesa e suas visões foram inundadas por bandeiras, roupas e cartazes vermelhos e dourados, acompanhados do som das palmas e gritos da torcida Grifinória.

- Ah... – suspirou James – que belo dia para um jogo, não acham?

- Com certeza. – concordou Jones, enchendo o prato de salsichas.

- O primeiro jogo da temporada. Vamos arrasar eles. – Julia disse, seu comentário recebendo um murmúrio geral de concordância.

- Bom dia, gente! – Lily Evans disse, sentando-se ao lado de Julia sendo seguida por

Peter, Remus, Mary e Marlene. Os meninos estavam com os rostos pintados, metade vermelha e metade dourada. As meninas tinham listras de guerra nas bochechas nas cores da casa, e o cabelo de Marlene exibia listras coloridas também.

- Isso que é orgulho de ser da Grifinória, hein Marley! – exclamou Julia, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou James, a mão bagunçando o cabelo ainda mais.

- Ah, Lily estava dando os últimos retoques na bandeira que pintamos ontem à noite – começou Mary – Agora o leão ruge e faz uma dancinha da vitória.

- Ótimo! A nossa torcida é sempre a mais animada. – disse James, esfregando as mãos e quase derrubando o copo de suco de abóbora.

Sirius percebeu que Lily observou a cena com um sorriso.

O time deixou a mesa alguns minutos depois, caminhando em direção ao campo para se aquecer e repassar as jogadas no vestiário.

O jogo começaria às nove horas, e meia hora antes, as torcidas começaram a encher as arquibancadas. O lado da Corvinal estava cheio de Sonserinos também, que iriam secar o time da Grifinória e apoiar os Corvinais, por uma questão de rivalidade milenar entre o leão e a cobra.

- E estamos aqui para o primeiro jogo do campeonato, Grifinória vs. Corvinal! – a voz de David MacMillan, namorado de Lily e comentarista dos jogos, atravessou o campo, gerando gritos e vaias das torcidas eufóricas. – Como vocês devem saber, ano passado a Grifinória ganhou a Taça das Casas – por pouco – da Corvinal. Ambos os times tem novos integrantes. No lado vermelho e dourado, o apanhador Robert Thatcher, do quinto ano. Vamos ouvir os vivas para o Robert!

E todo o lado da Grifinória se encheu de gritos. Nos vestiários, Sirius, que estava fazendo abdominais, viu Robert sorrir à menção do seu nome.

- E no lado azul e bronze, temos 2 novos jogadores! Vamos ouvir a torcida de Richard Davies e Demelza Freeman, artilheiros!

E dessa vez os gritos foram ouvidos do outro lado do campo.

- Ei! Demelza Freeman não é aquela garota do quinto ano que você pegou ano passado, Sirius? – James perguntou ao amigo, que franziu a testa.

- É foi sim. Aquela garota é maluca, Pontas. Tome cuidado com ela.

- Hahaha, pode deixar.

- Pobre Demelza. Sendo caluniada pelo ex-namorado. Que feio, Sirius... – Julia riu, colocando as caneleiras sentada num dos bancos.

- Caluniada? – perguntou Sirius – A mulher saiu correndo atrás de mim tentando me deixar careca quando eu terminei com ela!

- A culpa é sua de subestimar o poder de uma mulher rejeitada.

Sirius não teve tempo de responder, já que a voz de MacMillan falou outra vez.

- E vamos iniciar o jogo! No time da Corvinal: Hopkirk, Davies, Freeman, Bradley, Fawcett, Carmichael eeee Boot!

Os jogadores saíram voando montados nas suas vassouras do vestiário da Corvinal, e MacMillan anunciou os outros.

- No time da Grifinória: Potter, Dearborn, Jones, Black, Bishop, Hart eeee Thatcher!

Dessa vez, o time da Grifinória cortou o frio ar de outono com as suas vassouras, dando uma volta no estádio sob o grito da torcida vermelha e dourada, que balançava os cartazes e bandeiras, rodando os cachecóis. Ao longe, Sirius achou que ouviu o rugido do leão da bandeira das meninas do sexto ano, e sorriu, indo para a formação em círculo logo acima do centro do campo.

James foi ao chão, e Madame Hooch o mandou apertar as mãos do capitão da Corvinal, Joseph Hopkirk, sétimo ano.

- Quero um jogo limpo! – disse Hooch, seu olhar penetrante passando por todos os jogadores.

Assim, ela lançou a goles no ar, e o jogo começou.

_- A goles é lançada e fica na posse da Grifinória, com Dearborn, que passa para Potter._

_Potter passa de novo para Dearborn, que passa para Jones. Uuuh, Hopkirk quase rouba a goles, mas é impedido por um balaço muito bem rebatido de Black. Jones, na posse da bola, dribla Davies e vai em direção aos aros da Corvinal. Fawcett manda um balaço na direção de Jones, mas Bishop chega antes e rebate de volta. Jones se aproxima dos aros, passa para Potter, que joga a goles e... 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!_

Sirius fez uma pequena dança da vitória com os outros artilheiros, enquanto James deu uma volta no campo em comemoração ao gol que abriu o jogo.

_- A goles está de volta no jogo, e Hopkirk não parece nada feliz com o goleiro Carmichael. Freeman está na posse da goles, sendo marcada por Dearborn com sua Nimbus 1500. Estes bebês são realmente rápidos... UUH! Bradley manda um balaço na direção de Dearborn, mas a bola é rebatida por Black que pareceu ficar puto – desculpe professora McGonagall – com a tentativa de machucar a amiga. Dearborn nesse meio tempo consegue roubar a goles de Freeman, e vai em direção aos aros da Corvinal. Davies emparelha com Dearborn, mas esta é mais rápida e dá um encontrão com o ombro em Davies de volta e consegue escapar da marcação. Potter e Jones estão próximos, será que ela vai passar a goles? Dearborn passa a goles para Jones, que passa para Potter, que passa para Dearborn e ela marca! UMA PANCADA DE FINGBOURG SENHORAS E SENHORES! ESSA MULHER É MALUCA! MAIS 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! _

Julia passa por Sirius e eles batem as mãos.

- Obrigada por aquele balaço lá atrás. – ela disse.

- De nada. É só o meu trabalho. Você é louca, Jules? FINGBOURG? Vai gostar de se exibir lá na China...

Julia sorriu e saiu voando para retornar ao jogo.

- _Hopkirk__está__com__a__goles,__e__Potter__vai__atrás.__Potter__consegue__pegar__a__goles__e__tenta__ir__em__direção__aos__aros__da__Corvinal__mais__uma__vez,__mas__é__impedido__por__um__balaço__de__Bradley,__dando__tempo__para__Hopkirk__roubar__a__goles__de__volta.__O__capitão__da__Corvinal__vai__em__direção__aos__aros__da__Grifinória__e__pela__primeira__vez__consegue__passar__pela__defesa__fechada__dos__leões.__Hopkirk__passa__para__Davies,__que__passa__de__volta__para__Hopkirk__para__fugir__de__um__balaço__de__Black.__Hopkirk__lança__a__goles__e__o__goleiro__Hart__tenta__agarrar__mas...__10__PONTOS__PARA__A__CORVINAL!_

A torcida azul e bronze vibrou, gritando o nome do capitão.

-_Oh!__Olhem__aquilo!__Parece__que__Thatcher__avistou__o__pomo__de__ouro__e__vai__a__toda__velocidade__em__direção__ao__lado__esquerdo__do__campo.__Boot__vai__atrás__e__logo__fica__apenas__alguns__metros__do__rabo__da__vassoura__de__Thatcher.__Thatcher__estica__a__mão__para__pegar__o__pomo,__e__UUUH__FALTA!__Madame__Hooch__apita__para__Boot,__que__agarrou__a__vassoura__de__Thatcher__na__tentativa__de__atrasá-lo.__Pênalti__para__a__Grifinória.__O__capitão__Potter__fala__alguma__coisa__com__o__apanhador__e__vai__em__direção__aos__aros__da__Corvinal__para__a__cobrança.__Ao__apito__de__Hooch,__Potter__lança__a__goles__e...__MARCA!__GRIFINÓRIA__COM__30__PONTOS__CONTRA__CORVINAL__COM__10!_

O jogo continuou assim por mais 15 minutos, faltas para todo lado, Sirius e Bishop lançando balaços a torto e a direito, e os capitães dos dois times berrando incessantemente.

Depois, as coisas começaram a estabilizar...

- _E__aqui__estamos.__O__jogo__já__tem__6__horas__e__58__minutos__de__duração.__Grifinória__460__pontos,__Corvinal__400__pontos..._

Metade da torcida da Corvinal e da Grifinória já tinham ido embora. Os sonserinos já tinham desaparecido a muito tempo junto com os lufanos, e os professores que continuavam eram apenas McGonagall e Flitwick, representantes das casas que estavam jogando, e o professor Dumbledore, que permanecia sorrindo, entretido com uma caixinha de Acidinhas.

"_Velho__maluco.__" –_ Pensou Sirius, massageando o ombro dolorido de tanto rebater balaços.

- _Dearborn__está__com__a__posse__da__goles,__marcada__por__Hopkirk.__A__esse__ponto,__ninguém__mais__está__tentando__fazer__gol,__só__movimentando__a__goles__de__um__lado__para__o__outro__esperando__os__apanhadores__fazerem__alguma__coisa.__Potter__pede__um__tempo__para__Hooch,__que__apita._

Sirius e o resto do time vão ao chão se reunir com James. Todos estavam fedendo a suor, os cabelos grudados na testa. Julia se senta no chão arfando e solta o cabelo para prendê-lo melhor.

- Você está bem, Jules? – perguntou Sirius se agachando ao lado dela.

- Aham... Só estou muito cansada. Porra, Thatcher, cadê o pomo?

- Time! – James gritou, seu rosto exausto. – Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas, EU ESTOU CANSADO DE JOGAR QUADRIBOL. Jules, Angus, bom desempenho, bom sincronismo. Sirius, Gil, ótimas rebatidas. Jeremy, 40 GOLS? Vamos lá homem, alguns daqueles até o Snape defendia. Mas bom jogo. Thatcher...

- Sim, capitão?

- Bom primeiro jogo. MAS PEGUE A PORRA DO POMO.

- 10 segundos! – avisou Madame Hooch.

- Vamos! – Julia disse se levantando.

O time juntou as mãos num círculo e:

- 1, 2, 3, RAWR!

Os sete foram ao ar, só a tempo de ver o apanhador da Corvinal, Michael Boot, passar rapidamente com o braço estendido, praticamente deitado na vassoura.

James não precisou nem gritar. Robert já estava indo atrás de Boot, ganhando posição rapidamente.

-_Boot__avista__o__pomo__e__sai__atrás__dele,__com__Thatcher__no__seu__encalço.__O__jogo__está__em__sete__horas__e__quinze__minutos,__e__são__quatro__e__quinze__da__tarde.__Mas__espere,__Thatcher__está__indo__em__outra__direção!__Oh!__Era__uma__finta__de__Boot!__Boot__é__largado__para__trás__com__cara__de__tacho__enquanto__Thatcher__ganha__posição__com__o__pomo__verdadeiro.__Ninguém__é__capaz__de__segurar__esse__apanhador!__Thatcher__estica__o__braço__e...__PEGA__O__POMO!__VITÓRIA__PARA__A__GRIFINÓRIA!__610__CONTRA__400!__MAS__QUE__JOGO__EMOCIONANTE!_

Thatcher foi atacado no ar pelos companheiros de time. Quando chegaram ao chão, levantaram o apanhador e o colocaram nos ombros, e a torcida restante da Grifinória correu em direção ao time no meio de vivas e canções de vitória.

Mary, Marlene, Lily, Peter e Remus se aproximaram de Sirius, James e Julia.

- Ai, eu abraçaria vocês se não estivessem todos suados e nojentos! – disse Mary, um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Não tem problema, eu te abraço assim mesmo! – Julia respondeu, correndo atrás da amiga, que dava gritinhos de nojo.

O resto dos amigos riram ainda mais quando Julia voltou abraçada a Mary que se contorcia.

- Ah! Me larga sua louca! – Mary gritava.

Julia a largou e virou para Sirius e James:

- Vamos tomar banho? E depois comer alguma coisa antes da festa? Eu acho que vou desmaiar se não ingerir um pouco de sal.

- Vamos! – disse James, passando os braços nos ombros da prima, o movimento sendo repetido por Sirius, e os três amigos entraram no vestiário felizes da vida, cantando uma antiga canção de bêbados irlandesa.

_Well I stumbled in at 2 a.m. all drunk and full of smoke  
>My wife said I have had enough, I'm sick, that's it, get out!<br>So I stumbled down to kelly's pub across the edge of town  
>And I told the boys me story and we had another round… <em>

Quando o time chegou no Salão Comunal depois do banho e de uma rápida passada nas cozinhas para um sanduíche de peru, eles foram aclamados como heróis.

Ali tinha tudo que Sirius gostava. Uísque de Fogo, Cerveja Amanteigada, bons belisquetes, The Golden Snidget, sua banda bruxa favorita, tocando nas alturas e seus amigos reunidos. Essa seria uma boa festa.

Eram seis horas da tarde quando Sirius tomou seu primeiro copo de Uísque de Fogo. James e ele foram desafiados para ver que dupla vomitava primeiro por Paul Warren e Jack Hooper.

Depois disso, as coisas ficaram meio borradas.

Sirius não se lembrava se o que acontecera fora depois de Paul Warrren vomitar em cima da namorada Kelly Sloper, ou se foi antes de Remus e Julia começarem a dançar valsa completamente bêbados ao som de Doxy's Lullaby, do Snidget, mas quando ele deu por si estava em pé ao lado de Chastity Bell, conversando muito perto.

- Por que ela está dançando com ele, Chastity? – perguntou Sirius, bêbado, uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo quase no fim na mão.

- Vai ver ela que pegar ele. – disse Chastity, chegando ainda mais perto de Sirius.

- Jules? E Aluado? Psh, acho que não, hein... Oh. – Sirius disse, percebendo o quanto estava próximo de Chastity. - Hey Chastity?

- Eu.

- Você até que é gata, sabia?

- Ah é?

- Uhum.

- Você também não é nada mal, Sirius.

- Eu sei.

- Um pouco convencido da sua parte, não acha?

- Acho que não.

Assim, Chastity esticou o pescoço e seus lábios encontraram o de Sirius. O rapaz ficou surpreso de primeira, mas logo fechou os olhos e retribui o beijo, separando os lábios da menina, aprofundando o amasso.

Os dois acabaram um em cima do outro no sofá, a garrafa de Uísque a muito tempo esquecida na mesinha de centro em frente da lareira.

- Você beija muito bem. – ela disse, sorrindo, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e o olhando profundamente nos olhos.

- Você também não é nada mal, Chastity.

- Hm... _Touché._

_-_A – hem. – o som de alguém limpando a garganta tirou o casal da sessão máquina de lavar, para revelar uma Julia muito irritada batendo os pés.

- Vocês estão ocupando o sofá todo. – ela disse, encarando Chastity.

- Têm vários outros lugares para você sentar, Dearborn.

- Na verdade não tem não. Este, como vocês já deviam ter percebido, é um lugar _público,_então parem com a beijação e abram espaço para as outras pessoas sentarem.

- Os incomodados que se retirem. – Chastity respondeu, levantando, mas nem de perto ficando na altura de Julia.

- Por que vocês não fazem um favor para todo mundo e arrumam um quarto? Ou um quarto é grande demais para você, Bell? Prefere um armário de vassouras? Talvez até mesmo o lado de fora do Salão Comunal... Tenho certeza que não terá dificuldade em achar um lugar. Já é expert no assunto...

- Você está insinuando o quê?

- Ninguém está insinuando nada, Chastity. Estou exprimindo um fato. – Julia sorriu maldosamente.

- Como ousa-

- Hey, hey, garotas! Não briguem. – Sirius finalmente interrompeu as duas.

- Ninguém está brigando, Sirius. – Julia disse calmamente.

- Aham, tá bom. Jules tem razão Chastity. Outras pessoas querem sentar no sofá. – Chastity o encarou incrédula – Mas nós não ligamos para elas, né? – riu Sirius, fazendo o bafo de álcool chegar ao nariz de Julia, que franziu a testa.

- Uau, quanta maturidade. Bom, está tarde e eu estou morta. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Julia virou de costas e foi em direção à escada de espiral do dormitório das meninas, batendo os pés. Chastity deu uma risadinha de vitória e se voltou para sentar no colo de Sirius.

"_Por que a Jules ficou tão puta assim? É só a Chastity... Será que ainda é aquela coisa com Marlene?"_

_-_Sirius... – começou Chastity.

- Hm. – Ainda não encontrando os olhos da menina.

- Você quer ir dar uma volta? São só dez horas...

Sirius virou o rosto e deu um sorriso.

- Vamos nessa.

**15 de novembro, 1976**

A terceira segunda-feira de novembro foi bem estranha. Quando Sirius acordou, todos já tinham descido para o café da manhã.

- Nem me esperaram, seus idiotas. – ele disse aos Marotos, sentando-se ao lado de James no Grande Salão.

- Claro! A gente tentou te acordar 4 milhões de vezes, mas você nem escutou. – Remus respondeu, passando a página do seu Profeta Diário.

- Remus, me dá a sessão de palavras cruzadas? – Julia pediu ao amigo, e se virando para Sirius – Onde você estava ontem o dia todo?

- Eu? Estava com a Chastity... – ele respondeu.

Julia disse alguma coisa baixinho para Remus e Mary que pareceu um _"__Falando__no__diabo...__" _ e os amigos riram, pois Chastity acabara de aparecer atrás de Sirius, e dando um beijo nele, sentou-se.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Chastity perguntou, encarando Julia e se aproximando de Sirius.

- Ora Chastity, Jules é minha amiga...

- Não Sirius, não se incomode. Eu vou até a mesa da Corvinal dar uma palavrinha com Joseph Hopkirk. – ela disse se levantando e dobrando a página do jornal com as mãos.

- O que você vai falar com Joseph Hopkirk? – Marlene, ignorando a presença de Chastity, perguntou antes de Sirius, que começara a abrir a boca para fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Eu conversei um pouco com ele na biblioteca ontem, e ele me cumprimentou pela Pancada de Fingbourg no jogo no sábado. Ele é bem legal. Com licença. – ela se virou e foi em direção a mesa da Corvinal, onde Hopkirk acenava para ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Que história é essa de Joseph Hopkirk? – disse Sirius, de repente irritado.

Lily, Mary e Marlene balançaram os ombros, num sinal de que não tinham a menor idéia do que era aquilo.

- Ei ela levou as minhas palavras cruzadas! – exclamou Remus de repente.

- Aqui, pega a minha. – Lily e James disseram ao mesmo tempo, oferecendo o jornal ao amigo. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, e Remus pegou o jornal de Lily, que estava mais próxima.

- Obrigado, Lil. – ele agradeceu, um reprimindo mais ou menos um sorriso, e olhando para Peter e Sirius.

Sirius voltou para o seu café da manhã e colocou uma garfada dos seus waffles com mel e morango na boca. Chastity afastou o cabelo da orelha dele e sussurrou:

- Então Sirius... Você tem algum tempo livre nessa tarde? Porque eu estava pensando...

Mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam focados numa risonha Julia Dearborn na mesa da Corvinal, ao lado do inconvenientemente bonito e mais velho Joseph Hopkirk.

- Ela está puta com você, sabia?

- Quem?

- A Jules.

Sirius e James voltavam da sala do Filch, nas masmorras – onde colocaram bombas de bosta em lugares estratégicos – às 11 horas da noite.

- Por que ela está puta comigo? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para o amigo embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, passando em frente à entrada para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Por que você está namorando a Chastity.

- Eu não estou namorando a Chastity.

- E a Chastity sabe disso?

- Ela- Por que a Jules está puta comigo por causa disso?

- Todas as meninas odeiam a Chastity.

- Mas a Jules, é diferente... ela nem conhece a garota direito, como pode odiá-la?

- Almofadinhas, minha prima é uma garota. Nossa amiga ou não, sabendo parte dos nossos segredos ou não, jogando no time de quadribol ou não, ela é uma garota. E garotas odeiam Chastity Bell. Além do mais, é todo aquele negócio de que garotas devem ficar unidas. Acho que ainda estão irritadas com aquela coisa com o Roger Darling.

- Mas isso foi há meses!

- Eu sei...

- Você odeia a Chastity?

- Eu não sou uma garota. Se você perguntar para o Aluado, acho que ele pode te responder melhor...

- Pontas, não fuja do assunto. Você odeia a Chastity?

- Por que você liga para a minha opinião?

- Pela mesma razão que você liga para a minha. Você é meu melhor amigo. Você é o único que consegue me colocar juízo.

- Bom... Não é que eu a odeie...

- Mas você também não é fã.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é meio... Ah sei lá, Almofadinhas. Ela não é uma pessoa legal.

- Hm. Mas ainda não entendi por que a Jules está tão chateada. Ela foi falar com Joseph Hopkirk hoje só para não ter que ficar na presença de Chastity.

- Se você ainda não entendeu, não posso te dizer nada.

Com essas últimas palavras, James fechou a boca e não respondeu a mais nenhuma das perguntas de Sirius, por mais que ele insistisse. O que era estranho. James sempre estava disposto a falar alguma coisa contra Hopkirk.

"_James me conhece demais para o bem dele. E para o meu também. Puta merda, como ele sabe me irritar..."_

_-__Hahaha,__pàra!__ – _uma voz feminina saiu de um dos armários de vassouras do corredor que os amigos estavam passando no segundo andar.

- _Ah,__mas__eu__sei__que__você__gosta__ – _uma segunda voz, desta vez masculina e muito familiar, saiu do mesmo armário.

- Shh! – James falou para Sirius.

- Mas eu não disse nada... – o outro respondeu – Espere aí. Essa voz não é do...

James arregalou os olhos para o amigo, e pegou o Mapa do Maroto que estava no bolso direito das vestes.

- Lumos! – Sirius disse iluminando o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. – James disse apontando a varinha para o papel, cuja superfície começou a se encher de desenhos.

"_**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,**_

_**fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,**_

_**têm a honra de apresentar**_

_**O MAPA DO MAROTO"**_

James abriu o Mapa rapidamente procurando sua localização. E no armário de vassouras, dois nomes estavam praticamente grudados: Abigail Blunt e David MacMillan.

- Filho da puta!

- FILHO DA PUTA! – exclamou James para Sirius, Remus e Peter, quando os dois primeiros chegaram ao dormitório dos meninos.

- Shhh! Você vai acordar os outros! – disse Remus, indo sentar na cama de James ao lado dos outros.

James andava de um lado para o outro no escuro, furioso.

- Como ele pode estar fazendo isso com a Lily? Aquele filho da puta escroto vai se ver comigo...

No meio de vários outros xingamentos, James expressou seus pensamentos.

- A Lily precisa saber disso! Ela vai ficar furiosa, ah se vai. Eu quero ver o estado que ele vai ficar depois que ela descobrir. Ela sempre foi muito criativa com feitiços...

- Não, não, James. Você não vai falar nada para a Lily. Você é provavelmente a última pessoa do mundo pela qual ela gostaria de receber esse tipo de notícia.

- Mas ela precisa saber!

- Aluado tem razão, Pontas. – disse Peter, falando pela primeira vez. – Esse tipo de coisa é muito complicada para você ir colocando a boca no mundo desse jeito, cheio de raiva.

- Mas eu não vou colocar a boca no mundo, eu vou contar para ela, e só!

- Pontas, escute. – disse Sirius – Eu entendo que você deve estar louco para arrancar a cabeça de MacMillan, mas pense bem. Será que é assim que você gostaria de descobrir que está sendo traído? Por uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com a situação e foi seu pior inimigo por mais de 5 anos?

- Uau, valeu pelo apoio, Almofadinhas.

- Eu só digo a verdade.

- James, prometa para mim que você não vai falar nada sobre isso com a Lily. – disse Remus, sério.

- Mas eu...

- Pontas...

- Ok. Mas quem é essa Abigail Blunt.

- É uma sonserina do quinto ano. Amiga da sua namoradinha, Sirius.

- Ela não é minha namorada- Ah, não.

Mas já era tarde demais. James já estava olhando para Sirius, significativamente.

- Na-na-ni-na-não. Eu não vou falar com Chastity sobre os passeios que a amiga dela faz com caras comprometidos a noite. Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva.

- Mas Almofadinhas, por favor!

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Não!

- Eu estou te pedindo como amigo!

- Nem pensar!

- Nem em nome da nossa amizade?

- Não.

- Eu vou te expulsar da minha casa.

- Pode expulsar. Eu não vou falar com a Chastity sobre isso.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu não quero ter nenhum tipo de coisa emocional nos ligando.

- Uau, quanta sensibilidade, Almofadinhas. – interrompeu Remus. – Quer dizer que você está com a garota só pelos amassos?

- Bem, não só pelos amassos-

- Eu não quero saber!

- Almofadinhas... – recomeçou James, seus olhos brilhando, as engrenagens da sua mente praticamente audíveis.

- Que é?

- Se você falar com Chastity, eu te conto por que a Jules está tão puta.

Sirius parou, e abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum sim saiu.

"_Mas que merda, porque eu tenho que ser tão curioso?"_

- Isso é sacanagem.

**16 de novembro, 1976**

Sirius teve um período livre naquela tarde, já que a professora Sprout, de Herbologia, teve um acidente desagradável com uma das plantas carnívoras da estufa número 4.

Por isso, depois da aula de Feitiços, foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória com os outros Marotos. Ela estava vazia, então eles se sentaram nas poltronas em frente à lareira para uma partida de Gobstones.

Antes que eles pudessem começar o jogo, Julia, Lily, Mary e Marlene entraram rindo pelo buraco do retrato.

- Oi, meninas. – disse Peter, desviando de um jato fedido de uma das bolinhas.

- Hey, Peter. – disse Marlene. – Uh, Gobstones! Posso jogar?

- Ah, Marley, pegue o meu lugar, eu vou parar de jogar.

- Por quê? – perguntaram a garota e os Marotos em uníssono.

- Tenho que falar com Jules. – ele disse, acenando com cabeça para a garota que começava a subir a escada do dormitório, mas que parara ao ouvir seu nome.

- Ah, vão na minha frente. – Julia disse para Mary e Lily, que pararam na metade da escada.

A menina se virou para encarar Sirius, que vinha na sua direção.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi.

- Então, posso falar com você em particular?

- Hm, ok.

- Vem cá. – ele pegou o pulso da amiga e a guiou em direção ao sofá na parte de trás do salão.

Eles se sentaram e Sirius perguntou:

- Por que você está puta comigo?

- Eu? Não estou puta com você...

- Ah, não? Então por que me ignorou hoje e ontem o dia inteiro, e tem passado o tempo todo com aquele idiota do Hopkirk?

- Primeiro de tudo: Joseph é meu amigo. E depois, para a sua informação, o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo, Sirius.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Olha. Eu não estou puta. Estou só um pouquinho chateada.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não gosto da Chastity Bell.

- Por que não?

- Porque ela é uma vadia.

- Ei-

- Você pediu a minha opinião não foi? Então, ela está aí. Você lembra do que aconteceu com a Marlene. E essa não foi a primeira vez. Bell já destruiu alguns relacionamentos antes...

- Ok, ok. Mas eu gostaria que você voltasse a falar comigo normalmente.

- Mas eu estou falando com você normalmente.

Sirius lançou para ela um olhar de descrença.

- Ok, ok. – ela riu – Agora voltamos a nos falar normalmente.

- Ótimo. Então, você viu como o nosso plano funcionou?

- Eu sei! – Julia disse, se endireitando no sofá e batendo as palmas. – Eles agora conseguem ficar na mesma mesa de café da manhã sem brigar!

- Eu sei!

- Ela está falando do James toda hora agora.

- É mesmo?

- Uhum. Ainda mais agora que-

- Ainda mais agora o quê?

- Nada não. Deixa quieto.

- Agora me fale, Julia Dearborn.

- Uau, você vira uma garotinha de quarto ano perto de fofoca, hein? Mas eu não posso te contar. Coisas da Lily e do David...

- Você soube de alguma coisa?

- VOCÊ soube de alguma coisa?

- Merlin, você sabe!

- Como você sabe do que eu sei?

- James e eu pegamos os dois no ato!

- David viu vocês?

- Não, nós estávamos com o Mapa.

- Por Godric, ainda bem que alguém sabe disso além de mim.

- Como você descobriu?

- Mero acaso. Eles estavam no maior amasso na seção de Aritmancia da biblioteca.

- Você contou para a Lily?

- Não. Mas ela sabe que alguma coisa está errada. Vocês não vão contar né?

- Não, não.

- Eu odeio isso.

- O quê?

- Estar nessa posição. Não consigo contar para ela. Não é o meu lugar. Mas eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer se ela descobrir que eu sabia e não falei nada.

- Ah, a Lily não vai esquentar.

- Psh. Uh-huh. Tá legal. – Julia parou de falar por um instante, perdida em pensamentos.

- Hey, Sirius.

- Eu.

- É legal voltar a falar com você.

- É. Vem cá. – ele disse, com um sorriso torto diabólico.

E Sirius a abraçou, fazendo cosquinha na barriga dela.

- Não... Não! Hahaha Assim você me mata! Injustiça! Nãoo!

- Muahahaha

- A-hem. – Sirius parou de brincar com a amiga, os dois quase deitados no sofá, um em cima do outro, quando Chastity Bell apareceu, encarando os dois furiosa.

- Posso saber o que é isto?

- Isto são dois amigos se divertindo inocentemente. – disse Julia, se levantando e ajeitando a saia. – Tchau, Sirius até mais tarde. – a menina passou uma mão no cabelo do garoto que riu.

- Ai ai... – ele suspirou entre uma risada.

- Sirius, o que foi isso?

- Isso o que, Chastity?

- Sirius, você passa tempo demais com essa garota.

- Chaz, ela é a minha melhor amiga. Dá um tempo.

- Uh-huh.

- Ah, fala sério. Está com ciúmes?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado do garoto.

- Agora que eu estou lembrando. Preciso falar uma coisa com você. – ele começou, olhando para James, que tinha virado a cabeça da sua posição no sofá para lembrar Sirius da missão.

- Fale, pudinzinho.

- Ahn... Primeiro, por favor, não me chame de pudinzinho. Faz-me sentir ridículo.

- O que você quiser, gatinho.

"_Pior ainda."_

- Mas enfim. Sabe a sua amiga, Abigail Blunt?

- Abby? O que tem ela?

- Bom, é que eu sei de umas coisas que ela está fazendo com-

- Se você está falando da coisa com o namorado da Evans, ela disse que aquilo já acabou.

- Ah é? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

- Uhum. Mas falando de coisas mais interessantes... – ela disse, se insinuando para cima de Sirius, brincando com a gravata vermelha e dourada a aberta no pescoço dele – o seu dormitório está vazio?

E com um sorriso torto, ela levantou, pegando na mão dele e o guiando para as escadas.

**25 de novembro, 1976**

Sirius sentou ao lado de James na aula mais incrivelmente chata de poções. Slughorn explicava alguma coisa sobre Elixires Perenes, e os Marotos começaram a passar bilhetes.

_Hey, alguém aí sabe quando é a próxima saída para Hogsmeade? – S_

**Na última reunião de monitores disseram que ia ser só em janeiro – R**

Ah, mas nem vai ser tão ruim esperar então por causa do Natal. – J

Todos nós vamos voltar para casa então? – P

**Não. Eu não vou.**

_Vai na festa do Slughorn?_

**Acho que sim.**

Aliás, o que ele está falando?

Quem?

O Slughorn.

- _Então__lá__estava__eu,__frente__a__frente__com__o__bicho...__Sim,__Booth,__3__folhas...__E__o__chefe__da__tribo__estava__doente__então__eu__precisava__dar__um__jeito__na__situação...__ – _o Prof. Slughorn contava para os alunos.

**Ah, é aquela história em que ele estava na África e teve que enfrentar um Nundu.**

_Ah, fala sério. O Slughorn contra um Nundu?_

**É o que ele conta.**

_Psh. Tá bom._

Ei, o que o Snape tanto escreve lá no livro dele?

_Deve estar inventando coisas das Artes das Trevas._

**Na verdade não. Lily me disse que ele faz todo tipo de anotação sobre as aulas. Ele inventa jeitos melhores de fazer poções.**

Dando efeitos das trevas para elas.

_Hahaha deve ser._

**Ei, James. E aquela coisa com a Lily?**

Bom, Almofadinhas disse que Abigail acabou com a história toda.

**Será?**

_Ei, minha namorada não é mentirosa._

Ué, Chastity é sua namorada agora?

_Digamos que ela tem bons poderes de persuasão._

**Ew, Sirius.**

_Ei, Pontas. _

O quê?

_Você não disse que ia me contar porque a Jules estava tão puta se eu falasse com a Chastity?_

Sim. E...

_E que você nem me falou._

Ah, mas eu só vou te falar quando essa história estiver resolvida.

_Não foi esse o combinado._

Que chato para você. Mas é assim que vai ser.

**Ai agora isto está ficando ridículo. Até parece que o Slughorn dominou o bicho.**

Você subestima os poderes dele.

**Ah é?**

Com certeza ele deu uma aula de Elixires Perenes e o Nundu cai de sono. Você viu quantas pessoas estão dormindo?

_É verdade. A Jules está quase caindo da mesa._

A Jules fica tão bonita dormindo né, Almofadinhas?

_O que você está insinuando?_

Eu? Nada.

_Ah, cala a boca, Pontas._


	5. De Conversas, Férias e Cachecóis

CAPÍTULO 4

AKA

- DE CONVERSAS, FÉRIAS E CACHECÓIS –

**1 de dezembro, 1976**

Os meses passavam cada vez mais lentamente. Era como se a cada morte causada por Lord Voldemort atrasasse o tempo, alongando-o, entristecendo-o, pintando o mundo de cinza.

Sirius viu dezembro chegar. Sentado na bancada anexa à janela do dormitório, ele inspirava e expirava a fumaça do seu cigarro. Nevava. A cabana de Hagrid estava apagada, e os flocos brancos acumulavam-se no telhado. O lago Negro com a mesma aparência de sempre, sua superfície imutável e imóvel. Sirius gostava de observar a paisagem da escola à noite. Era tudo tão quieto, tão cheio de paz. Como se ali dentro fosse o interior de um globo de vidro, um lugar onde ninguém saia ferido, ninguém estava desprotegido.

Mas o jovem rapaz de não era um iludido. Ele sabia muito bem que era só uma questão de tempo para Voldemort tomar o poder oficialmente, destruindo tudo que ele e seus amigos sonharam.

- Por isso vale a pena lutar. – Sirius murmurou para si mesmo, seu rosto parcialmente iluminado pelo luar da lua crescente, os olhos cinza azulados perdidos em pensamentos.

- Você precisa fumar aqui dentro, com a janela fechada? – Remus resmungou, sentando na cama que era ao lado do amigo.

Sirius não respondeu.

- São duas horas da manhã, caramba.

Sirius não respondeu. De novo.

- Quando você estiver morrendo de câncer de pulmão, vai ver que eu tinha razão.

Ainda sem resposta.

Sem retirar os olhos na janela, ele ouviu Remus se revirar na cama e voltar a dormir.

"_A__lua__cheia__está__chegando.__" _E Sirius lembrou como faltavam poucas luas cheias para o fim de tudo.

Ele terminou seu cigarro, marcou mais um dia no calendário que os Marotos mantinham na parede do dormitório e sentou na cama, abrindo um dos livros que Andrômeda lhe dera.

- Lumos. – ele murmurou com a varinha apontada para a página dobrada e começou a ler.

Sirius não dormiu mais.

**4 de dezembro, 1976**

Sirius não acordou cedo para aquele fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Ninguém acordou, na realidade. Estava ficando muito frio muito rápido.

- Sirius, vamos ao Madame Puddifoot? Ela tem um cardápio especial para o feriado de Natal, e dizem que é divino. – Chastity falou com Sirius na mesa do café da manhã, por volta das 10 horas.

Madame Puddifoot? Ele tinha jurado nunca colocar os pés naquele lugar...

- Psh. – ele ouviu Julia reprimir um riso.

- Algum problema, Dearborn? – Chastity falou irritada para a garota, virando o rosto para encará-la ameaçadoramente.

- Hm? Ah, não, não. Piadinhas do Profeta, sabe? – Julia apontou para o jornal que estava lendo.

- Ótimo. Mas Sirius, vamos... Por favor! – Chastity insistiu.

- Ahn...

Sirius olhou ao redor. James, Peter e Remus o fitavam abertamente, esperando a resposta. Julia o observava discretamente por cima do jornal, fingindo conversar com Marlene.

- Hm... Pode ser, Chastity.

- Eba!

- Hm-hum. Vai ser divertido. – ele tentou sorrir.

- Eu sei! Muito divertido! – a garota riu-se, satisfeita.

Sirius enfiou praticamente metade do seu waffle na boca.

"_Essa menina tem sorte de beijar bem..."_

- Então Jules, o que você vai fazer hoje? – Sirius ouviu James perguntar numa voz de exagerado interesse, se inclinando na mesa em direção a amiga, seus olhos encontrando o rosto de Sirius a cada 3 segundos.

A menina abaixou o jornal com uma sobrancelha levantada, olhou para o amigo por cima dos óculos, engoliu seu waffle – hoje com calda de chocolate – e respondeu:

- Ah, eu vou passar o dia com um pessoal da Corvinal.

Sirius quase engasgou com a comida, mas disfarçou bem a tempo.

Remus, no entanto, percebeu a jogada de James, e olhando inocentemente para Julia, perguntou:

- Hm, e Joseph Hopkirk vai estar lá?

Nesse momento, Mary, Marlene e Lily pararam de conversar para ver onde aquilo estava indo.

Julia que não era besta começou a desconfiar dos amigos.

- Sim... – ela disse lentamente, como se pensando profundamente na resposta - Ele é meu amigo também. Por que a pergunta? – ela disse, usando um tom mais impertinente na última parte.

- Ah, nada... – Remus disse, se voltando para sua torrada.

- Hm. – Julia disse olhando para os amigos.

"_MAS QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"_

Sirius e Chastity saíram do Grande Salão meia hora depois. Eles começaram a andar em direção às carruagens e Sirius viu Julia entrando numa delas com Hopkirk, Hannah Chambers, Samuel Goldstein e Joanna Edgecombe.

Quando entraram em uma das carruagens, Chastity se sentou ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Então, aonde você quer ir primeiro? – ela perguntou.

- Hm, para mim tanto faz. – Sirius enrijeceu, estranhando a cabeça da garota o encostando. Por que ele estava tão desconfortável com o toque de uma garota? Ele era Sirius Black, por Merlin.

Aquela foi a última coisa que disseram nos 15 minutos seguintes, e um silêncio desconfortável – para Sirius – tomou conta da carruagem.

O resto do dia foi... Insuportável. Foi a única palavra que Sirius pode encontrar para descrever o desastre que foi aquele "encontro". Chastity só falou de si mesma o tempo todo, e ela não quis ir a nenhuma das lojas que Sirius gostava.

- Vamos à Dedosdemel, então? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, quando estavam no começo da Rua Principal.

- Ah não! Estou de dieta, não posso chegar nem perto de doces nos próximos meses.

- Hm. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Você acha que eu preciso de uma dieta? – perguntou Chastity, passando o braço direito pelo esquerdo de Sirius, cuja mão estava enfiada bem fundo no bolso do casaco comprido e preto.

- Ahn... Acho que não, mas isso é você quem decide certo? – ele disse depois de um tempo, decidindo por uma resposta diplomática, e o sorriso de Chastity diminuiu consideravelmente.

_1 hora depois_

- Hm, Chastity, que tal irmos à Zonko's?

- Ai aquele lugar é muito barulhento. Todos aqueles _brinquedos__inúteis._Vamos à Scrivenshaft's. Tenho que comprar umas penas reserva.

- Ok, então...

"_Puta merda, esse dia nunca acaba?"_

Os dois entraram então na papelaria, e começaram a circular pelas prateleiras. Penas de todos os tipos, tintas que mudavam de cor, uma parede coberta de rolos de pergaminho.

- Ei, Chaz! O que você acha dessa aqui?

Sirius segurava uma pena vermelha e dourada que pertencia a uma coleção especial, nas cores das casas de Hogwarts.

- Com essas cores horríveis? Por que eu compraria isso?

- Mas são as cores da Grifinória!

- Ah, mas eu não gosto das cores. Na verdade, eu nem gosto muito da casa...

- O quê? – Sirius ficou chocado – Como você pode não gostar da Grifinória?

- Ah, eu acho que as pessoas são muito chatas, cheias de si... Estúpidas, na verdade. É lógico que existem exceções, como eu e você... – e ela sorriu, se voltando para uma prateleira de penas marrons.

O rapaz não sabia como reagir a isso. Ficou parado, olhando para ela de queixo caído.

"_Como alguém pode NÃO gostar da Grifinória?"_

- Se você não gosta da casa, por que está nela? – disse Sirius, tentando manter-se o mais calmo possível.

- Ah, eu tinha 11 anos... Eu era deslumbrada. Além do mais, minha família toda foi da Grifinória, e eu não queria quebrar a tradição... O chapéu queria me colocar na Lufa-lufa, mas eu pedi para ir para a Grifinória.

- Hm.

- Você fala muito "hm".

- Hm.

Chastity deu uma risada aguda.

- Então, eu estou ficando com fome. Vamos almoçar? – ela perguntou, começando a caminhar para a frente da loja.

- Ah, pode ser.

- Ótimo – a menina disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no namorado. – Vou ali pagar e já volto.

- Ah, não. – Sirius disse, colocando a mão no bolso e sacando a carteira. – Deixa que eu pago – ele forçou um sorriso.

- Ah, obrigada!

Sirius foi até o caixa e pagou as penas, encontrando Chastity na porta e entregando-a a sacola.

- Toma aqui. – ele disse, e ela pegou a bolsa.

- Madame Puddifoot?

Ele suspirou.

- Madame Puddifoot.

Ele abriu a porta e a deixou passar. Começaram então a subir a rua, indo em direção à casa de chá. Chastity pegou a mão dele e começou a falar sobre como era difícil estudar para os NOMs, já que blá blá blá...

Sirius não estava realmente prestando atenção.

Finalmente pararam em frente à porta do Madame Pudifoot, e Sirius estremeceu, fazendo Chastity virar a cabeça e levantar uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Ahn... Frio. – disse Sirius, dando um passo à frente e entrando no estabelecimento.

"_Vamos acabar logo com isso. Mas que porra- ?"_

O casal foi envolvido por uma explosão de coisas rosa. Rosa na parede, rosa nas mesas, nas cadeiras, nos pratos, guardanapos, e até nas pessoas. Querubins voavam para todos os lados, jogando confete em forma de coração em cima das pessoas sentadas.

"_Eu morri e fui para o inferno..."_

- Ah, meu queridos! Entrem, entrem, vamos achar uma mesa para vocês. – uma mulher baixinha e roliça, a própria Madame Pudifoot se aproximou deles e colocou uma mão nas costas de Sirius, encaminhando-os para uma mesa bem no meio do salão.

- Boa tarde, Madame Pudifoot! – disse Chastity, sentando-se na cadeira acolchoada.

- Boa tarde, querida. Como vai a sua mãe?

- Ah, mamãe está ótima.

- E quem é esse bonito rapaz com você hoje?

- Ah, esse é Sirius Black, meu namorado.

- Seja bem vindo, querido. – a mulher disse para Sirius, que forçou um sorriso. – Daqui a pouco eu volto para anotar seus pedidos, sim? – ela continuou, tirando dois menus do avental (cor de rosa) e entregando-os a Sirius e Chastity.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Sirius.

Ele leu, releu, leu de novo e depois mais uma vez aquele cardápio, procurando alguma coisa decente para comer ou beber.

- O que você vai querer, docinho? – perguntou Chastity, pondo sua mão sobre a dele em cima da mesa.

- Ahn... – Sirius correu os olhos pelo cardápio mais uma vez – Eu vou querer essa... "Omelete Natalina". – ele riu por dentro. – É. E você?

- Eu vou querer essa salada aqui...

"_Salada? Uau, que original..."_

- Prontos para pedir, queridos? – disse Madame Pudifoot, tirando do avental um bloquinho e uma pena.

Sirius fez os pedidos e a mulher se afastou. Então, o silêncio tomou conta da mesa. Sirius nunca ficou numa situação dessas, e tentou não olhar para a namorada, olhando em volta e identificando as outras pessoas. A maioria eram alunos de Hogwarts em encontros também. Quase todos os casais estavam se beijando, e os que não, estavam na mesma situação de Sirius. Sofrendo.

Num canto, os olhos dele captaram um vulto conhecido.

"_Lily?"_

A garota ruiva sentava no fundo do restaurante beijando o namorado.

- Babaca... – Sirius murmurou, chamando a atenção de Chastity.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só estou pensando em voz alta.

A menina seguiu o olhar dele e percebeu sobre o que ele estava falando.

- Ah, sim. O Dave.

- É. O _Dave._

- Evans é uma menina de sorte.

- Ah é? Ser traída não é exatamente muito legal, Chastity. Mesmo que ela não saiba disso.

- Não estou falando nisso. Aliás, já te disse que a Abby parou de ver o Dave. Estou falando que ela tem sorte porque, segundo Abby, MacMillan beija _muito_bem.

"_Você está mesmo usando essa tática?"_

- Hm...

- É.

A comida finalmente chegou e Sirius agradeceu por agora eles terem uma razão para ficar calados.

A omelete até que estava boa, e a sobremesa depois estava maravilhosa – mesmo que coberta por um glacê rosa misterioso – mas o que aconteceu depois, durante o chá, foi melhor ainda.

- Lily! Espere, Lily! - David MacMillan passou correndo pela mesa de Sirius atrás da namorada.

- Pare de gritar, David. Vejo você mais tarde. Sirius. – ela disse cumprimentando o amigo, e saiu pela porta, deixando um frio vento entrar.

- Tudo bem aí, MacMillan? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.

- Cala a boca, Black- Oh! Hey, Chastity.

- Hey, Dave. – ela o cumprimentou. – O que aconteceu?

- Ah, nada não. Lily tem estado meio estranha esses dias. Com licença, vou pagar a conta.

David saiu de cabeça baixa e foi andando em direção ao caixa.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir também. – disse Sirius se levantando – Pagar, quero dizer.

- Ah, sim.

Ele se levantou e ficou atrás de David, que já guardava a carteira no bolso.

- Hey, MacMillan.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, David se virou imediatamente.

- O que você quer, Black?

- Quero que você saiba que _eu__sei._

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou David, sua voz tentando esconder o medo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Sirius sorriu – Agora, com licença, você está bloqueando o caminho e eu quero pagar a minha conta.

David olhou fundo nos olhos do outro mostrando toda a sua raiva. Ele estava vermelho. Então, se virou e a passos largos saiu do Madame Pudifoot.

Sirius pagou e voltou para a mesa, e Chastity já havia levantado e estava colocando o casaco. Eles saíram do Madame Pudifoot bem tarde, por volta das quatro horas, já que a comida demorou para chegar e Sirius experimentou várias sobremesas. Eles então seguiram para as carruagens e voltaram para o castelo.

"_Finalmente."_

Sirius ficou até tarde no Salão Comunal com Chastity. À uma da manhã, ele subiu para o dormitório e encontrou os outros Marotos ainda acordados.

- Hey, Almofadinhas. Como foi com a Chastity? – perguntou Remus, levantando os olhos do livro.

- Uma merda. – Sirius respondeu se jogando na cama.

- Interessante. – disse James, parando de brincar com o velho pomo de ouro e levantando para colocar um disco.

- Coloca Beatles. – pediu Sirius, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- Mas por que foi uma merda? – perguntou Remus, que seguido por Peter, se sentou na cama de Sirius.

Este abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama.

- Por que Chastity Bell é a garota mais chata e insuportável da face da terra.

- Então por que você continua com ela? – perguntou Peter, abrindo uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- PORQUE SIM!

- Ok, ok, Almofadinhas. Acalme-se. – disse James, sentando na cama ao lado dos outros. Sirius olhou para o amigo e decidiu contar o que acontecera mais cedo.

- Eu vi a Evans no Madame Pudifoot. – falou Sirius, esticando a mão e pegando um punhado de feijõezinhos da caixa de Peter. – Ela estava puta com MacMillan.

- Sério? – perguntou James.

- É.

- Ela gosta do Madame Pudifoot? Achei que a Lily não fosse esse tipo de garota...

- E não é. – disse Peter a James, que levantou uma sobrancelha. – Aparentemente MacMillan a arrastou para lá.

- E como você sabe disso? – perguntou James.

- Mary me contou.

- Nós vimos a Jules. – disse Remus, querendo mudar logo de assunto. – Ela estava com Hopkirk.

- Ah é? E ela estava... Se divertindo? – Sirius falou.

- Parecia que sim. – respondeu Peter.

- Hm.

Sirius de repente se sentiu muito cansado.

– Hã... Eu vou dormir, ok? Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Almofadinhas. – disse Remus, e os três saíram da cama de Sirius. Peter desligou a luz, e o quarto mergulhou na penumbra, já que as cortinas estavam fechadas.

Sirius ficou um bom tempo acordado, rolando na cama e pensando sobre a vida.

"_Peter tem razão. Por que eu ainda estou com a Chastity? A garota é insuportável... Não acredito que a Jules estava se divertindo. Não é possível... E MacMillan. O que será que ele fez para a Lily sair dali daquele jeito?"_

Sirius não tinha resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas. Ultimamente, ele não estava sabendo a razão para a metade das coisas que fazia, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: nunca mais entraria no madame Pudifoot.

**14 de dezembro, 1976**

Dezembro chegava ao seu meio e com ele o feriado de Natal e Ano-Novo ficava cada vez mais próximo. Sirius nunca ficara muito animado com essa época, só quando era bem pequeno e sua família ainda o amava (e ele amava a família dele). Desde que fora colocado na Grifinória, todos começaram a gostar mais de Regulus, dar mais presentes para Regulus, proteger Regulus... Não que Sirius tivesse inveja do irmão, já que ele passava muito mais tempo com os pais, e Sirius ficava livre para fazer o que ele quisesse – mesmo que fosse ficar trancado no quarto.

Mas este ano era diferente. Sirius estava animado com o Natal. Ele não iria passá-lo em Hogwarts, como tinha feito desde seu segundo ano. Ele iria para a casa dos Potter.

Depois do jantar, Sirius e Peter estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo no Salão Comunal, numa mesa de dois lugares no fundo contra a parede, quando Marlene apareceu com uma pilha de livros debaixo do braço.

- Oi, meninos.

- Hey, Marley. – Peter respondeu. Sirius permaneceu calado, com o rosto contrído em concentraç]ao.

- Sirius?

Sem resposta.

- Sirius?

- Sh! Estou pensando numa jogada!

- Babaca.

- E aí, Marley, vai passar o feriado em casa ou aqui? – perguntou Peter, enquanto esperava Sirius movimentar as peças.

- Eu vou para casa. Minha mãe faz uma ceia de Natal maravilhosa. E você?

- Eu vou para casa também. Quase ninguém vai ficar aqui. Do nosso ano acho que só o Remus...

- Uh-uh. – Marlene balançou a cabeça negativamente – Jules resolveu que vai ficar aqui.

- Ué, por quê? – Sirius entrou na conversa, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Sei lá. Acho que ela está tentando evitar a família, não sei...

- Hm. – Sirius disse sem prestar muita atenção.

- Sabe quem mais vai ficar aqui? – disse Peter com um sorriso maldoso para Marlene.

- Quem? – a menina perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Joseph Hopkirk.

Marlene deu uma risadinha abafada e sorriu para o garoto, e os músculos das costas de Sirius enrijeceram visivelmente por debaixo da sua camisa branca.

- Bom, eu estou indo para o dormitório. – disse Marlene se levantando – Tenho uma tonelada de dever de casa para fazer e tanto a biblioteca como o salão comunal são lugares impossíveis para se concentrar. Tchau!

- Tchau, Marley – os dois meninos disseram.

Peter e Sirius voltaram para o xadrez.

- Cavalo H6. – disse Sirius sorridente, observando a peça destruir o último peão de Peter.

- Isso não é justo, você é bom demais nesse jogo...

Logo foram interrompidos mais uma vez, dessa vez por Remus e James.

- Oi, onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Sirius, se virando para os amigos, encostando o cotovelo na mesa.

- Na biblioteca. – respondeu James, trocando o peso de perna.

- James – começou Sirius com um tom inconfundível de descrença-, você estava na biblioteca?

- Sim, ele estava. – respondeu Remus rindo – Precisava ver a cara dele quando ele descobriu que é lá onde guardam os livros...

Peter e Sirius deram uma risadinha, e James socou o braço de Remus.

- Riam o quanto quiserem, idiotas. Eu estava fazendo um trabalho muito importante.

- Ah é? Qual? – Sirius perguntou.

- Vector pediu que eu e Jules fossemos tutores de uns terceiranistas... Burros como portas, puta merda.

- Eu estava por lá e pode imaginar a minha surpresa de ver James realmente _ajudando_aquelas crianças. – Remus disse, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Peter. – Não tinha nada a ver com o fato da Lily estar ali do lado e ele tentando se mostrar uma pessoa prestativa...

James corou um pouco.

- E cadê a Jules? – perguntou Peter, rindo.

- Ficou lá embaixo. Hopkirk veio falar com ela. – respondeu James.

- Ah é? Sobre o que? – Sirius quis saber.

- Acho que ele ia a convidar para ir com ele na festa do Slughorn. – Remus falou, procurando alguma coisa na bolsa de livros.

- Hm... E ela disse sim? – Sirius perguntou, tentando usar um tom casual.

"_Sirius Black, o que está acontecendo com você?"_

- Não. Ela vai comigo. – Remus respondeu, achando a barra de chocolate que procurava.

Sirius quase derrubou as peças de xadrez do tabuleiro.

- Quê?

- É. Achei que ia ser patético eu e ela irmos sozinhos à festa de Natal do Slughorn, então eu perguntei se ela gostaria de ir comigo. Como amigos. – ele acrescentou ao ver a cara que Sirius fez.

- Ah... Tá. - Sirius recolheu as peças do chão e passou os dedos numa coceira inexistente na nuca.

- Olá, meninos! – a voz fina e irritante de Chastity ecoou nos ouvidos dos quatro amigos, e Sirius se levantou para beijar a namorada.

- Oi, Chastity. – Remus e Peter a cumprimentaram.

- Bell. – disse James, secamente.

Chastity levantou uma sobrancelha para James, mas, inconstante e vazia do jeito que ela era, não se incomodou de verdade, e logo virou para Sirius perguntando:

- Pronto para ir?

- Sim, vamos. – ele respondeu, pegando na mão dela.

- Vão aonde? – perguntou Remus.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que Chastity dizia "Sala Precisa".

James revirou os olhos, e Peter soltou uma risadinha.

- Ah. Boa... Noite, então. – disse Remus, incerto.

- Boa noite. – Chastity respondeu, pegando o namorado pelo pulso e o levando para o lado de fora do Salão Comunal.

Nesse momento, Julia e Hopkirk subiam as escadas alegremente e deram de cara com os outros dois. Sirius percebeu como Hopkirk carregava os livros da amiga, e se incomodou profundamente com isso.

- Olá, Sirius. Bell. – cumprimentou Julia, percebendo a presença do casal e parando de rir de alguma coisa que seu acompanhante dissera antes.

Chastity encarou os dois recém-chegados, enquanto Sirius e Hopkirk fuzilavam uns aos outros com os olhos.

Julia se virou para Joseph, pegando os livros e segurando-os contra o peito.

- Hm... Tchau, Joseph. Desculpe por não poder aceitar... – ela disse um tanto embaraçada com a situação.

"_Por que ela está tão nervosa?"_

- Ah, nenhum problema. Afinal, vocês só vão como amigos, não é? – Hopkirk perguntou.

- Hm, é. – Julia passou a mão no cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. – Boa noite. – ela disse com um sorriso (que diminuiu quase imperceptivelmente para Chastity) para os outros três, mas Hopkirk se inclinou antes que ela pudesse entrar se virar para o retrato e a beijou educadamente na bochecha.

Julia corou furiosamente, arregalando os olhos que quase caíram das órbitas. Sirius se controlou para não esmagar a mão de Chastity, cujo queixo estava no chão.

- Boa noite, Jules. – Hopkirk disse sorrindo, obviamente satisfeito com o efeito que causara, e se virou para voltar ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

- Uau, Dearborn! Você e Hopkirk! Parabéns... Ele é mais velho! – disse Chastity sarcasticamente, que estava sentindo o cheiro de fofoca recém saída do forno.

Julia parou de fitar os olhos cinza de Sirius que tinham escurecido de repente.

- Cala a boca, Chastity. – ela disse rispidamente, falando a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrando de cabeça baixa na Torre.

Sirius e a namorada começaram a andar em então em direção a Sala Precisa, que era no mesmo andar.

- Isso é bom! Muito bom! – disse Chastity, feliz da vida, quando estavam dentro da Sala, sentados na cama.

- O que é muito bom? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ora, ela começar a namorar Hopkirk!

- Eles não estão namorando.

- Bom, pelo o que eu vi, estão quase. E isso é bom porque assim ela para de passar tanto tempo com você! – Chastity era toda sorrisos.

Só que a frase teve o efeito exatamente oposto do desejado.

**23 de dezembro, 1976**

O dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano começou a funcionar bem cedo. Aquele era o dia de ir para casa para o Natal, e Remus ajudava os outros meninos a terminarem de arrumar as malas.

- Por que vocês não fizeram isso antes? – ele resmungou.

- Remus – começou Thomas Beckett, que fechava o malão com a varinha -, somos garotos.

- E eu sou o que?

- Não nos faça entrar nessa questão, Aluado. – Sirius brincou do outro lado do quarto, fazendo todos rirem.

Quando terminaram de arrumar as coisas, os seis meninos desceram juntos para o Grande Salão, que já estava bem cheio. O trem partia às 10, e já eram quase nove horas.

- Bom dia, meninos! – disse Lily ao ver James, Sirius, Remus e Peter chegando para se juntar às meninas, já que Paul e Thomas foram sentar em outro lugar.

- Bom dia, Lily. – respondeu James com um sorriso.

Mary, Marlene e Julia que estavam mastigando quando os amigos chegaram os cumprimentaram então.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Julia disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Jules.

- Animado para a viagem de volta para casa?

- Uhum. – Sirius respondeu, pegando com o garfo dois waffles. - Por que você vai ficar aqui?

- Ah, não posso deixar o pobre Remus aqui sozinho... – rindo e bagunçando o cabelo de Lupin.

- Hm-hum, sei. – Sirius disse com um sorriso - E qual é a verdadeira razão?

O sorriso de Julia minguou e ela virou o rosto para o prato.

- É que meu pai está tendo uns problemas com o meu avô... Não que eles já tenham se dado bem alguma vez na vida, mas eu achei melhor ficar aqui dessa vez.

- Ah, tá... – Sirius sorriu para a amiga simpaticamente.

- E então, Jules, com que vestido você vai à festa do Slughorn? – Lily perguntou à amiga, parando de conversar com James.

- Hãn...

- Como assim? – Mary fingiu espanto - Você, _Julia__Dearborn,_não decidiu com que roupa vai num evento com um mês de antecedência? O que está acontecendo com o mundo?

- É que eu tenho estado com muita coisa na cabeça ultimamente. Mas eu acho que vou com aquele verde tomara que caia, sabe? – Jules respondeu.

- Bom, agora a conversa vai rumar para um assunto do qual não temos nenhum conhecimento. – disse Sirius.

Julia revirou os olhos para o amigo e se virou para Remus:

- E você, vai como?

Remus pareceu ser pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

- Hm... Eu vou decidir na hora mesmo... Acho...

- Tsk, tsk. Vamos resolver esse problema hoje. Quando esses traidores forem embora, eu vou até o dormitório de vocês e escolher uma roupa. Não saio com meninos que se vestem de qualquer jeito, ouviu?

Remus riu da amiga, e disse que se ela achasse algo decente naquele armário, ele daria a ela cinco galeões.

Os amigos terminaram o café da manhã por volta das nove e meia, e todos foram até a estação de trem para ir para casa.

James, Sirius e Peter entraram no compartimento de sempre. Da janela do corredor, Sirius viu Julia e Remus se afastando conforme o trem se movia, até que o trem fez a curva e os amigos desapareceram.

A viagem foi normal. Peter dormiu bastante como sempre, e teve uma hora em que Lily, Mary e Marlene apareceram para fazê-los companhia.

Ao chegarem à estação King's Cross, Sirius desembarcou com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a Sra. Potter esperando por ele e James junto com os outros pais. James e ele se despediram de Peter e andaram em direção à mulher depois de pegarem suas bagagens.

- Bem vindos, queridos. – ela disse sorrindo – Charlus não pôde vir, está trabalhando até bem tarde agora, mas eu fiz questão vir para levá-los para casa.

Ela pegou na mão dos dois adolescentes e desaparatou com eles, aparecendo na porta de sua casa. Ao entrar no Hall, Sirius sentiu um cheiro delicioso invadir suas narinas.

- Lasagna. – disse James, ajudando a mãe a levitar as malas escada acima. – Fizeram a _sua_comida favorita. – ele resmungou com um falso tom de ciúme, tão bem representado que Sirius acreditaria se não fosse pelo enorme sorriso estampado na cara do amigo.

- Queridos, por favor, lavem as mãos. O jantar está quase pronto. – a voz musical da Sra. Potter soou do segundo andar, e Sirius foi feliz para o banheiro fazer o que ela pediu.

**25 de dezembro, 1976**

A manhã de Natal daquele ano foi num sábado. Sirius fora dormir tarde na noite anterior, pois ficara conversando com James sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, por isso não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando o amigo jogou um travesseiro na sua cara gritando "É Natal! Acorda!".

- É Natal! Acorda!

- James, não!... É cedo...

- Levanta! Tem presentes lá embaixo te esperando, sabia?

Ah, a palavra mágica.

- Presentes?

- Claro seu idiota, no Natal as pessoas trocam presentes. Anda, levante-se, coloque uma calça por tudo que é mais sagrado, e desça para a Sala de Estar comigo. Vai!

Sirius levantou-se rapidamente. Tinha se acostumado com o Natal triste e sem presentes – ele não considerava uma caixa de meias um presente – do Largo Grimmauld.

Vestindo calças quadriculadas de flanela vermelha e um suéter de lã surrado azul marinho, Sirius desceu as escadas com James e se deparou com uma enorme árvore de Natal toda decorada de vermelho e dourado. E embaixo dela, caixas e mais caixas de presentes. A maioria era de James, dados a ele por parentes, mas Sirius estava muito feliz com as suas nove caixas.

Os dois amigos se sentaram como duas crianças no chão aos pés da árvore, fazendo papéis e fitas e cartões voarem para todos os lados.

Sirius abriu primeiro a caixa da Sra. Potter, e ela tinha lhe dado sapatos muito bonitos pretos, que combinavam com as vestes que ela lhe dera de aniversário.

- Espero que tenha gostado, querido. – ela disse para Sirius, que sorriu e agradeceu educadamente.

Sr. Potter lhe deu um capacete preto. Sirius olhou curioso para o presente, e riu da explicação do presenteador.

- Eu sei que você quer comprar uma moto quando se formar em Hogwarts, e eu sei que nada vai impedi-lo disso. Mas pelo menos com esse capacete as suas chances de morrer são menores. – Sr. Potter disse apontando para o capacete com um sorriso, ganhando um olhar penetrante e raivoso da mulher.

A caixa rosa e verde era de Andrômeda. Ela lhe deu uma camisa do Chuddley Cannons assinada por todo o time.

Anexo à caixa, havia um envelope. Sirius abriu e leu a carta.

_23/12/1976_

_Querido Sirius,_

_Feliz Natal! _

_Aqui não tem nada de novo acontecendo. Os dias têm estado bem parados. Nymphadora sente sua falta._

_Espero que goste do seu presente. Ted conseguiu o cargo de diretor da seção de esportes no Profeta Diário, e conseguiu a assinatura de todos eles. _

_Com amor da sua prima,_

_Meda._

_P.S.: Desculpe pelas cores da caixa. Dora se apaixonou por ela na loja e insistiu que eu a levasse. E eu, como a mãe banana que sou, consenti._

Sirius sorriu e colocou a camiseta e o envelope junto à pilha de presentes já abertos.

Abriu em seguida a caixa de Chastity. Ela lhe dera um suéter de lã marrom esverdeado, que foi colocado de lado rapidamente.

Sirius se alegrou ao ver a etiqueta do presente seguinte.

_De: Julia Dearborn_

_Para: Sirius Black_

Para a surpresa de Sirius, ela não lhe dera discos. Ele pegou o grosso livro da caixa e o abriu. Na primeira página preta estava escrito em tinta dourada:

_Bons tempos que não voltam._

_Saudades, J._

Um álbum de fotos que iam desde o primeiro até o quinto ano. Sirius ficou surpreso com as fotografias que ela colocara ali. Ele folheou um pouco as páginas e guardou, para olhar melhor depois.

Os presentes de Remus e Peter foram bem legais também. Ironicamente, Remus o deu um livro chamado "Dirigindo – aprenda a prática trouxa em poucos passos e evite acidentes indesejados. Volume 2 – Motocicletas", e Peter mandou um novo tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo.

Por fim, sobraram dois presentes. Ele abriu o de James primeiro. Era uma caixa retangular e fina enorme de madeira. Sirius abriu os fechos e seu queixo foi ao chão. Observou incrédulo o conteúdo sem saber o que dizer.

- Feliz Natal, cara. – disse James, com um chapéu de Papai Noel que amassava seus fios rebeldes.

- Isso é uma... Uma...

- Uma Nimbus 1600, lançada mês passado. – James completou para o amigo, que parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Mas... Como?

- Mandei uma carta para a fábrica encomendando uma. Meu irmão merece o melhor

presente de Natal.

- Puxa vida, Pontas. Obrigado. Muito obrigado, mesmo.

- De nada. Ei, sobrou um ali. – disse James, apontando para o pequeno embrulho um tanto amassado esquecido embaixo da árvore.

Sirius pegou o embrulho e rasgou o papel, e encontrando um bonito cachecol tricotado em laranja e preto.

- O Mestre Sirius gosta do presente, gosta?

Sirius teve um sobressalto, e viu a pequena criatura em pé ao seu lado, do seu tamanho ali sentado.

- Uau, Gingy, você me assustou!

- Desculpe, Mestre Sirius, Gingy não quis assustar ele. - disse a elfa doméstica, que tinha as orelhas pontudas e os olhos de um castanho bem claro. Ela estava com um vestidinho vermelho – insistência da Sra. Potter – e sorria radiantemente para Sirius.

- Gingy, você fez isso para mim? – disse o garoto, sorrindo de volta para a elfa.

- Gingy sabe que o Mestre Sirius gosta de Chuddley Cannons, sim ele gosta! Mestre Potter Pai comprou a lã para Gingy, e ela tricotou o cachecol para o Mestre Sirius!

- Nossa, Gingy, muito obrigado! Muito obrigado! – Sirius agradeceu, colocando o cachecol em volta do pescoço. Como a elfa era diferente de Monstro. Se algum dia aquele elfo tricotasse um cachecol para Sirius, seria feito com os pêlos do nariz dele.

- Gingy vai voltar para a cozinha agora, Mestre Sirius. Precisa fazer o almoço.

- Tchau, Gingy. E muito obrigado.

A elfa voltou apressada para a cozinha, deixando Sirius, James e os pais na sala.

- Meninos – começou a Sra. Potter -, hoje algumas pessoas vêm para o almoço, e eu gostaria que vocês tomassem o café da manhã e fossem se arrumar.

- Mas mãe... – disse James

- Sem mais, James. Vamos, cozinha!

A Sra. Potter dissera algumas pessoas. Metade da comunidade bruxa que tinha algum valor no nome compareceu.

A presença de Sirius, para a infelicidade do mesmo, não passou despercebida. Ele era afinal, um Black, e conhecia todas aquelas pessoas. Bem, a maioria delas.

Lá estavam os Brown, os MacMillan (que para a felicidade de James, sans David), os Greengrass, os Crouch, os Longbottom e os Dearborn. Todos, sem exceção, comentaram a fuga.

"Muito bem, Sr. Black", "Mas que loucura, Sr. Black", "Muita coragem da sua parte, Sr. Black" e coisas do gênero.

Frank Longbottom, um rapaz de 18 anos que treinava para ser auror e já se formara a um ano, estava lá com a mãe, a assustadora Augusta Longbottom.

- Hey, Frank! – disse James, cumprimentando o convidado, que estava sozinho num sofá com um copo de champagne.

- James, Sirius! Quanto tempo! E aí, como vai Hogwarts?

- A mesma coisa de sempre. – respondeu Sirius.

- Algo de novo na vida? – perguntou James, sentando-se no sofá e sendo seguido por Sirius.

- Bem, vocês não souberam?

- Do quê? – disse Sirius

- Eu e Alice vamos nos casar. – Frank disse, abrindo o maior dos sorrisos.

James e Sirius olharam para o amigo, chocados.

- Parabéns, cara! – Sirius finalmente exclamou.

- Felicidades! E então, quando é o grande dia? – James falou.

- Vai ser em julho do ano que vem. Minha mãe insistiu em planejar as coisas direito, e eu e Alice achamos melhor não contrariar. Não se preocupem que vamos convidar vocês. – respondeu Frank. – E é melhor eu ir procurá-la antes que cause confusão. Adeus, caras!

- Tchau, Frank. – os amigos disseram.

- Caramba, Frank vai se casar! – James falou virando-se para Sirius de boca aberta.

- Que idiota.

- Almofadinhas...

- Quê? Eu só não concordo com a ideia de casamento.

- Um dia uma garota vai aparecer e te fisgar de jeito. Aí eu vou rir da sua cara quando vier pedir ajuda para escolher o anel.

- Espere sentado.

Por volta das 15 horas, James e Sirius tentaram escapar da festa e se refugiar no quarto de James. Subiram as escadas, e estavam a caminho da porta quando ouviram um soluço, vindo do escritório do Sr. Potter.

Os amigos se entreolharam e resolveram se aproximar, conseguindo olhar pela porta entreaberta.

Lá dentro, o Sr. Potter estava encostado à sua mesa, ao lado de outro homem em pé, de cabelos negros e barba.

Sentada numa cadeira, uma mulher chorava num lencinho.

- Ei! – sussurrou James – Aqueles são os pais da Jules!

- O que eles estão falando? – sussurrou Sirius de volta.

_-__E__ele__não__manda__notícias,__Charlus...__Nenhuma.__Disse__que__iria__viajar__com__amigos__e__nunca__mais__ouvimos__falar__dele.__Não__achamos__que__ele__esteja__morto,__mas...__Estamos__pensando__que__talvez...__Bem__você__sabe__que__com__meu__pai...__ – _dizia o homem barbado, Richard Dearborn.

_-__Não__pense__no__pior,__Richard.__Você__e__Elizabeth__devem__se__manter__calmos.__Ele__provavelmente__está__se__divertindo__demais__para__se__lembrar__dos__pais...__ – _Disse o pai de James.

_-__Mas__ele__não__é__assim,__Charlus...__Desde__que__se__formou__ele__tem__estado__muito__estranho...__Eu__sabia__que__ele__ir__para__a__Sonserina__causaria__problema...__ – _A mulher levantou o rosto do lencinho.

Richard acariciou as costas da mulher e se levantou.

- _Acho__melhor__descermos__agora,__Charlus_. – ele começou a dizer, mas o pai de James começou a tossir fortemente. – _Charlus!__Você__está__bem?_

- _Sim,__sim..._– Charlus parou de tossir, endireitando o corpo e andando em direção à porta. – _Só__engasguei._

James e Sirius começaram a se afastar da porta rapidamente, mas foram pegos pelos três adultos.

- James! – Richard exclamou – E você deve ser Sirius Black. – ele estendeu a mão para a de Sirius – Sou Richard Dearborn, e esta é Elizabeth, minha esposa. Creio que conheça minha filha Julia, não?

- Ah sim, conheço. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Muito bom. – o homem então se virou para o pai de James – Charlus, estamos de saída. Adeus.

O homem e a mulher então desceram as escadas, deixando os meninos sozinhos com o Sr. Potter.

- Os senhores não estariam fugindo da festa, estariam? – o Sr. Potter disse, olhando para os garotos por cima dos óculos.

- Eh... – começou James.

- Só façam isso rápido antes que Eleanor pegue vocês.

- Valeu, pai!

Os dois amigos foram para o quarto de James, e ficaram lá dentro pelo resto do dia, ouvindo os discos de Sirius.

Sirius se considerava uma pessoa bem sortuda. Enrolado no cobertor de sua cama e ouvindo James roncar já no sétimo sono, ele pensava em como os últimos meses mudaram a vida dele para melhor.

Ele fugira de casa, começara bem o ano na escola, arranjara uma namorada... Tudo estava bem, tudo estava normal. Normal demais para Sirius Black.

Só que ele não poderia imaginar os acontecimentos que começariam a se desenrolar no começo do ano seguinte. Mas ainda era dia 25 de dezembro. E ele podia deixar de deixar sua mente vagar no que ocorrera naquela tarde sem se preocupar com problemas futuros.

A mãe de Jules chorando daquele jeito? Sr. Dearborn pensando no pior... O que seria o pior? E de quem estariam falando? Será que era alguma coisa relacionada com a razão de Jules ter preferido ficar em Hogwarts para o feriado? E a tosse do Sr. Potter? Ele pareceu bem mal...

"_Ah, deve ser apenas um resfriado."_

Afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento da mente, Sirius rolou para um lado, agarrou o cachecol que Gingy tricotara para ele e adormeceu, feliz com o fato de o ano estar quase acabando.

**31 de dezembro, 1976**

Sirius passou o último dia do ano ajudando os elfos domésticos a decorarem a casa para o Ano Novo.

A árvore de Natal ainda não fora desmontada, por isso Sirius se encarregou de trocar a cor dos enfeites para prateado.

- Sirius, você não é bom com feitiços domésticos... – disse James descendo as escadas e se deparando com o amigo tentando fazer uma bola verde limão ficar numa cor mais aceitável.

– Deixe que os elfos façam isso, vamos para o Beco Diagonal, mamãe pediu que comprássemos mais algumas coisas...

Sirius insistiu mais algumas vezes com a varinha apontada para o enfeite, mas desistiu quando a bola assumiu um tom cinza esverdeado.

- É, você tem razão. Beco Diagonal, você diz? Espere por mim na lareira, vou pegar um casaco lá em cima.

Sirius subiu as escadas rapidamente, entrando no quarto e pegando seu casaco comprido e preto. Com o canto do olho, viu o cachecol laranja pendurado numa cadeira. Sorriu e esticou a mão, pegando o fim do acessório e enrolando-o em volta do pescoço.

- Você vai realmente usar isso? – disse James olhando criticamente para Sirius quando este apareceu próximo a lareira.

- Ei, eu gosto. Ele é tão...

- Laranja.

- Aconchegante.

- Aconchegante? – perguntou James com uma risada, levantando uma sobrancelha – Essa é uma das coisas mais gays que você já me disse na vida.

- Idiota.

- Babaca.

- Estúpido.

- Filho da-

- Meninos, se comportem. – o Sr. Potter disse parado junto à porta. – Vão aonde? – ele continuou, apontando para a lareira.

- Beco Diagonal. Mamãe pediu mais algumas coisas para o jantar. – respondeu James, retirando o pote de Pó de Flu do suporte na parede.

- Sei, sei... Eleanor me disse alguma coisa sobre isso durante o café da manhã. Aparentemente o queijo acabou. – o homem mais velho sorriu.

- Ah, sim... Peter veio aqui anteontem. – disse Sirius.

O Sr. Potter começou a rir, mas uma tosse terrível o interrompeu.

- Pai! – James foi para junto do pai, que sentava no chão, e se ajoelhou, colocando o pote de Flu ao seu lado.

Sirius se adiantou, postando-se ao lado do amigo para juntos ajudarem o Sr. Potter, que finalmente parara de tossir, a se levantar.

- Ah... – suspirou o homem, ajeitando as vestes.

- Pai, o que é isso... – disse James, arregalando os olhos e indicando para o sangue que manchava a manga das vestes cinza do pai. – Pai, isso é sangue?

Uma onda de angústia tomou conta de Sirius.

"_Sangue? Mas ele... Não pode estar..."_

- Não contem para Eleanor. – Charlus Potter disse aos adolescentes sem olhá-los nos olhos, limpando a mão com a varinha e se virando para desaparecer pelo longo corredor.

- Sirius... Você não acha que... – James se virou para Sirius, encarando-o profundamente nos olhos.

- Eu... Não sei. – Sirius desviou o olhar e se agachou para pegar o pote de Pó de Flu. – Vamos? – ele tentou um sorriso.

- Vamos. – disse James balançando a cabeça, como se para esquecer a cena que acabaram de se presenciar.

Sirius entrou primeiro na lareira, pegou um punhado do pó e disse claramente:

- Beco Diagonal!

Chamas verdes o envolveram, e quando abriu os olhos, estava parado na entrada do seu destino. James logo se juntou a ele, e os dois começaram a andar pela Rua Principal.

O Beco Diagonal era normalmente um lugar animado, cheio de gente interessante com histórias para contar. As mais variadas lojas ofereciam ao consumidor qualquer que fosse a coisa que ele procurasse, e os restaurantes mais no final da rua eram conhecidos por suas comidas maravilhosas.

Mas aquele, pelo que Sirius percebeu, não era um dia normal. As ruas cobertas de espessa neve estavam vazias. As vitrines das lojas, que geralmente mostravam orgulhosamente seus produtos, estavam tampadas por pôsteres de procurados ou desaparecidos. Uma ou outra pessoa andava rápida e furtivamente, mas eram moradores que logo iam se esconder dentro de suas casas.

- Ninguém sai muito de casa nesses dias. – disse Sirius, se agachando para pegar um papel no chão.

Era, na verdade, um jornal. "O Pasquim" estava escrito em letras garrafais no topo da página.

- Xenofílio Lovegood. Lovegood... Esse não era aquele Corvinal maluco que se formou alguns anos atrás? – Sirius perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da primeira página. "Ministério da Magia: confiar ou não confiar?" era a manchete principal. – James? James?

Sirius procurou pelo amigo virando a cabeça, e o encontrou perto da entrada para Travessa do Tranco, a alguns metros dele. Andou até o James, que lia um cartaz de desaparecido.

- Esse – disse James, sentindo a presença do outro – é William Dearborn, irmão da Jules. Acho que era dele que o tio Richard estava falando no Natal.

Sirius observou atentamente a foto do homem. Parecia ser alguns anos mais velho do que eles. Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados assim como os da irmã, mas que eram muito bem penteados e puxados para trás. Ele usava óculos de armações finas, e sorria, acenando para o fotógrafo.

- Ele foi para a Sonserina... – falou James de repente, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.

- Pontas, você não acha que...

- Não. Will é um idiota arrogante, mas não é esse tipo de gente.

- Então por que você?...

- Nada, só um pensamento bobo. Vamos comprar o queijo e voltar logo para casa. Logo vai escurecer.

- Medo do escuro, Pontas? – disse Sirius com um sorriso.

- Babaca. – James respondeu com um sorriso, começando a andar e enfiando as mãos no bolso, uma coisa que sempre fazia.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! Ótimo. – disse a Sra. Potter quando Sirius e James entraram pela porta da cozinha.

- Hey, mãe. – disse James, colocando a sacola de queijos na bancada perto da pia.

- Obrigada, queridos. Agora, vão tomar banho e se arrumar. Seus tios vão chegar daqui a pouco.

- Meus tios? – perguntou James confuso.

- Ah, sim, querido. Elizabeth e Richard vão vir aqui passar o Ano-Novo. Eles estão sozinhos lá na casa deles... E Sirius, seu tio Alphard vem também. Parece que ele quer te dar uma presente atrasado de Natal.

- Tio Alphard? – Sirius exclamou. – Que estranho...

Os dois adolescentes deixaram a cozinha, e a Sra. Potter começou a dar as ordens para os elfos domésticos.

- Tio Alphard... Faz muito tempo que não o vejo...

- Ele não é... – começou James

- Maníaco? Não. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso. - Vai tomar seu banho primeiro, depois eu vou.

- Ok. – James disse, abrindo a porta do quarto e deixando Sirius entrar. – Depois você vai então.

James deu meia volta e foi andando pelo corredor, entrando no banheiro. Sirius fechou a porta do quarto e tirou do armário suas vestes azuis marinhos e os sapatos que a Sra. Potter dera a ele, colocando-as de qualquer jeito na cadeira. Deitou-se na cama, e começou a jogar a goles de James para cima, entediado.

"_Os pais da Jules vêm aqui. Será que se ela tivesse vindo passar o feriado fora ela viria aqui também?..."_

- Sirius, meu rapaz, que bom ver você de novo! – exclamou Alphard Black para o sobrinho, quando este abriu a porta.

- Hey, tio Alphard. Atrasado como sempre. Entre, entre. – Sirius saiu do caminho da porta e deixou o homem mais velho passar.

Ele era um homem alto e magro. Seu cabelo preto estava preso num rabo de cavalo, e suas longas vestes cinza chumbo arrastavam no chão.

- Minha mãe sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou Sirius, andando ao lado do tio em direção a Sala de Estar.

- A querida Wally? Sirius, sua mãe me odeia. E talvez ela me odeie ainda mais com o que eu estou prestes a fazer.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Nada, nada. Depois eu explico. Ah! Charlus! Como vai, meu velho amigo?

Os dois Black tinham chegado à presença dos outros, que se sentavam no sofá conversando. Eleanor Potter estava conversando muito próxima ao primo Richard e sua mulher Elizabeth. Estes três se levantaram para cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

- Alphard! – exclamou Richard com um sorriso. Os homens apertaram as mãos, e o tio de Sirius sentou-se em uma poltrona perto de James.

- Boa noite. – o Black começou – Você é James Potter. Não deve se lembrar de mim...

James sorriu e estendeu a mão.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – disse Alphard – Charlus, ele é igualzinho a você.

- É eu sei. – disse o pai de James com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Com licença. – a elfa doméstica Gingy apareceu na porta da sala

- Olá, Gingy. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Gingy veio avisar que o jantar está pronto.

- Ah, obrigada, Gingy. Pode ir agora. – disse a Sra. Potter.

A elfa estalou os dedos e aparatou de volta para a cozinha.

- Parece que cheguei bem na hora, hein Eleanor? – disse Alphard, seguindo a mulher que começara a andar pelo corredor em direção à Sala de Jantar.

Todos então se acomodaram à grande mesa. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter ficaram nas cabeceiras, do lado direito sentaram os Dearborn e Alphard, e do lado esquerdo Sirius e James.

O jantar correu tranquilamente, e a conversa foi igualmente agradável. Durante a sobremesa – que incluía uma maravilhosa torta de nozes da qual Sirius comeu três fatias –, o grupo começou então a falar sobre Hogwarts. Os mais velhos relembravam seu tempo e perguntavam aos adolescentes como a escola estava indo.

- Oh, Elizabeth aqui foi da Corvinal. – disse o Sr. Dearborn apontando para a esposa. – Já eu fui o único da Grifinória da família... Lógico que isso foi antes da Julia...

- Sirius também é o único da Grifinória da família!... – disse Alphard, tomando um gole de champagne.

- Interessante! Sinto que vamos nos dar muito bem, Sirius. Qual é a sua matéria favorita?

- Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. – respondeu Sirius, engolindo o pedaço de torta.

- Ah, essa também era a minha matéria favorita. Por isso me tornei auror.

- O senhor é um auror? Uau, eu também quero me tornar um! Foi muito difícil?

- Não... Mas é bem exaustivo. Se as suas notas são boas o suficiente para entrar no programa, o que vem depois fica mais fácil.

- E são três anos de treino?

- Sim, mas eles passam muito rápido. É uma boa época... – o Sr. Dearborn pareceu perdido em lembranças e Sirius decidiu que gostava daquele homem.

Depois de terminarem de comer, os elfos recolheram os pratos, e os outros seguiram para a varanda.

Lá estava ventando bastante, mas pelo menos a neve parara de cair.

- Sirius. – chamou Alphard – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular?

O adolescente se levantou da cadeira, pedindo licença para o Sr. Dearborn, Sr. Potter e James, com quem estava conversando sobre o programa de auror, e foi para o canto da varanda falar com o tio.

- Sim, tio Alphard?

- Sirius, como você sabe, eu estou doente.

- Ahn... Uhum, sei. Por quê? O senhor não está... Piorando?

- Sim eu estou.

Sirius de repente se sentiu mal. Apesar de não manter muito contato com o tio, ele ainda era família... Família decente.

- Mas...

- E eu gostaria que você soubesse que tenho pouco tempo.

- Tio...

- Eu coloquei apenas dois nomes no meu testamento. Você e Andrômeda receberão cada um metade dos meus bens após a minha morte. – a voz dele se mantinha estável, e ele colocou as mãos no ombro do sobrinho, que desviou o olhar.

- Você... Não pode morrer...

Nesse momento, Sirius percebeu como o tio estava magro. Seus olhos não brilhavam mais, estavam opacos e anuviados. Ele olhou para as mãos do homem no seu ombro e viu como elas pareciam frágeis, com veias saltando de sua superfície pálida.

- Sirius. – Alphard disse, virando o rosto do sobrinho e encarando-o nos olhos. - Um dia todos morrem. E chegou a minha vez. Agora me escute. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Você conseguiu fazer aquilo que eu nunca tive coragem de fazer...

- Você parece a Meda falando...

- Eu e ela conversamos sobre você. Foi uma boa idéia tirar suas posses do cofre da família antes que Walburga fosse lá e tirasse tudo.

- Isso foi idéia do Sr. Potter...

- Não interessa, Sirius. Você é uma pessoa muito inteligente e boa.

"_Não__tenho__tanta__certeza__disso.__" _Siriú se permitiu lembrar depois de muito tempo do incidente com o Salgueiro Lutador, quando Lupin quase matou Snape. Tudo por que ele contara.

- Quanto tempo? – Sirius perguntou de repente, afastando os maus pensamentos balançando a cabeça.

- Quanto tempo?

- É. Quanto tempo você tem?

- É difícil dizer. Dois meses, um mês...

- Um mês? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem que ir para um hospital e-

- Sirius, pare. Escute. Essa tarde, eu fui à Gringotts e coloquei toda a sua parte no seu cofre. Acho que é uma quantia mais do que suficiente para você começar a vida fora da escola.

- Obrigado. – Sirius sorriu fracamente. – Obrigado, tio Alphard. Eu-

- 10! 9! 8! 7!...

A contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo começou, e os dois Black se juntaram ao grupo que estava encostado na grade da varanda.

- 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FELIZ ANO NOVO!

No horizonte, eles puderam ver os fogos de artifício multicoloridos pintando o céu da noite.

- Hey, Sirius... – James chamou o amigo.

- Quê?

- O que você estava falando com o seu tio? Parecia sério.

- Ah... Depois eu te conto. Mais tarde. Depois que eu... – ele suspirou – Processar tudo.

- Hm... – James lançou para ele um olhar desconfiado. – Mas, hey! Você não esqueceu de que eu tenho que te contar uma coisa?

- Ahn?

- Por que a Jules estava puta com você por namorar a Chastity?

- Ah é... O que é? – disse Sirius, desencostando as mãos da grade e se virando de frente para o amigo.

James sorriu.

- Você tem certeza que você ainda não sabe?

- Só fala logo, Pontas. – disse Sirius impaciente.

- Ela estava puta por que...

- Por que o quê?

- Por que a Julia gosta de você.

- Todo mundo gosta de mim.

- Almofadinhas, ela _gosta_de você. _Muito._

Foi aí que tudo fez sentido. Quando ela ficava corada quando ele dizia alguma coisa, quando eles se encaravam, os sorrisos... Quando ela tirou aquele cisco do olho dele! Tudo caiu em cima de Sirius como uma avalanche. E isso não era ruim. Ele achava que iria entrar em pânico, que iria ficar irritado ou qualquer coisa... Mas não. Ele estava aliviado. Ele estava... Muito feliz.

Por que ele percebeu que gostava muito dela também.

- Sirius?

- Ela... Gosta de mim?

- Uhum.

- Pontas...

- Quê?

Sirius não respondeu. Ele apenas abriu um enorme sorriso. James soltou uma gargalhada e deu um gole no champagne.

- Sirius Black... Quem diria...

- É...

- Bom, pelo menos você já está se dando bem com os sogros. – falou James, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Sirius virou o rosto para o amigo, e ainda sorrindo disse:

- Cala boca, Pontas.

James apenas riu.

- Ei. – James chamou.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou, terminando seu champagne ainda com um sorriso.

- Se Lily ainda estiver com aquele babaca depois das férias eu vou contar para ela.

- Isso é hora de pensar neste assunto?

James não respondeu.

- Pontas, você tem certeza? – Sirius perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. – o amigo sorriu sinistramente.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e passou o braço por cima do ombro do amigo.

- Feliz ano novo, cara.

- Feliz ano novo.


	6. De Inícios, Fins e Jogos de Amor

CAPÍTULO 5

AKA

- DE INÍCIOS, FINS E JOGOS DE AMOR –

**2 de janeiro, 1977**

Sirius entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts naquela manhã com duas certezas e um sorriso no rosto.

Primeiro, ele terminaria com Chastity. E depois, ajeitaria as coisas com Jules.

Estava muito feliz quando entrou no compartimento do trem, colocando sua mala de mão no banco e indo para o corredor, dando de cara com Lily.

- Hey, Evans! – Sirius disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Olá, Sirius. Mas quanta animação. O que aconteceu?

- Nada não, nada não. Você vai ver quando chegarmos em casa.

- Em casa?

- Sim, em casa.

Lily sorriu e se despediu do amigo, indo para a esquerda encontrar suas amigas.

"_Tudo vai dar certo. Eu não acredito nisso. Jules! Gosta de mim!"_

A viagem de volta à Hogwarts foi tranquila. Estava bem frio, e os meninos ficaram no compartimento o tempo todo.

James lia um livro e Peter brincava com um bisbilhoscópio, ambos despreocupados. Mas Sirius estava inquieto no seu banco.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Peter, olhando para o amigo com um sorriso besta – Pulgas?

- Hahaha – Sirius riu sarcasticamente dando um soco no braço do amigo - Cala a boca, idiota.

- Crianças, se comportem. – James disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Então por que você está fazendo esse barulho irritante com os pés? – perguntou Peter para Sirius, que o fitou nos olhos.

- Só estou ansioso para acertar as coisas com a Jules...

- Ah. Você não acha isso o máximo, Rabicho? – disse James, fechando o livro e encarando os amigos sarcasticamente. – Finalmente os dois vão perceber o quanto se merecem.

- Hahaha verdade. – Peter riu.

- Então, como vai ser? Vocês vão me ajudar ou vão ficar dando uma de babacas esperando eu azarar vocês? – Sirius falou, irritado.

- Ih, as emoções estão a toda hoje... – disse James. – Mas fale, Almofadinhas. Conte-nos o seu plano.

- Ah, eu vou terminar com Chastity assim que chegarmos. Eu não aguento mais aquela garota. Eu disse para vocês que ela não gosta da Grifinória, não disse?

- Só algumas milhões de vezes... – disse Peter.

- Bem, aí, eu vou procurar a Jules e falar com ela.

- É isso? Seu plano é isso? Nenhum elemento especial?

- Pontas, para aonde seus "elementos especiais" levaram o seu relacionamento com Lily?

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

Sirius deu a língua para o amigo.

- Vocês são um exemplo de maturidade, por Merlin. – Marlene disse, aparecendo na porta do compartimento deles.

- Ah, fecha a porta! Está frio! – exclamou Peter.

- Ok, ok... – Marlene entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Mas hein, eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre elementos especiais? Quem é a pobre vítima dessa vez?

- Não tem vítima nenhuma, Marley, querida. – começou James – Nosso caro Sr. Black vai acertar as coisas com Jules.

Marlene arregalou os olhos e com um sorriso, disse:

- Você quer dizer isso em que sentido?

- Romanticamente falando. – Peter respondeu.

- Oh! – Marlene exclamou batendo as palmas – Finalmente! Merlin, a tensão sexual entre vocês dois estava de matar! Dava praticamente para cortar o ar com uma faca quando vocês estavam no mesmo lugar...

James e Peter concordaram com a cabeça, rindo.

- Beleza, todos sabiam que ela gostava de mim menos eu. – Sirius resmungou.

- Ah que, ótimo! Maravilhoso! – Marlene exclamou, ignorando o último comentário de Sirius.

- Você não recebeu nenhuma notícia dela durante o feriado não, né? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não. Ela não escreveu. – a menina respondeu, pegando o bisbilhoscópio das mãos de Peter.

- Hm. Mas ela com certeza está bem. Remus está lá com ela. – disse Peter.

- É! Ela disse que ia à festa de Natal do Slughorn com ele, não? Essas festas são sempre muito boas. – Marlene falou com os olhos no objeto em suas mãos.

Ela ficou por mais alguns minutos com os meninos e saiu para comprar alguma coisa com a mulher do carrinho de doces, não voltando mais.

Depois disso, os três Marotos adormeceram.

* * *

><p>Sirius saiu do Expresso de Hogwarts rapidamente. Ele, James e Peter pegaram uma das primeiras carruagens em direção ao castelo, e chegando lá, seguiram direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ninguém estava no Grande Salão para o jantar mesmo.<p>

Ao subir os degraus, uma onda de ansiedade ainda maior tomou conta de Sirius.

Ele ia terminar com Chastity, acertar as coisas com Julia e tudo ficaria ótimo. Tudo ficaria perfeito. Estava praticamente saltitando de felicidade. Foi aí que ele viu.

James parou na escada, e depois Peter. Enquanto Sirius olhava para a cena, ele sentiu muitas coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Parecia que ele tinha levado um soco no estômago. Seu coração caiu, aterrissando em cima do seu intestino, e uma ânsia de vômito apareceu do nada.

"_Eu não acredito nisso."_

Uma sensação de angústia que parecia que nunca ia passar penetrou fundo na sua alma, ao ver Julia e Joseph Hopkirk se beijando em frente da entrada da torre.

- Puta merda, Sirius... – James disse, sem palavras para continuar a frase.

Sirius não abriu a boca. Estava em choque. Julia estava se despedindo de Hopkirk, nem percebendo a presença dele.

- Sirius... – James começou mais uma vez.

- O QUÊ? – Sirius disse furioso, encarando o amigo com um olhar fulminante.

James abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu, de novo. Que tipo de coisa se diz numa hora dessas?

Sirius começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- Acidinhas. – ele disse de dentes cerrados, pois a senha ainda era a mesma de antes do ano-novo.

A mulher Gorda abriu a porta um tanto que assustada com a fúria do rapaz, e os três Marotos entraram.

- Sirius! – Chastity exclamou, vendo seu namorado e, levantando-se do sofá em frente à lareira, correu para abraçá-lo.

- Agora não, ok Chastity? Agora não. – Sirius disse irritado, subindo direto para o dormitório. Seu malão já estava lá em cima, e ele agarrou a garrafa de Uísque de Fogo, destampando-a com os dentes e bebendo um longo gole.

- Aaah. – ele levou a garrafa mais uma vez à boca.

"_O que está acontecendo com você, Almofadinhas? Ela é só uma garota. Só uma garota." _

Sirius chutou a cama e foi até o banheiro, deixando a garrafa na mesa de cabeceira.

Ele se postou em frente a pia, jogou água no rosto e olhou o reflexo.

- Sirius? – a voz de Remus chegou aos seus ouvidos. Sirius levantou o olhar mais uma vez para o espelho antes de sair do banheiro e encontrar o amigo entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Quando aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou sem rodeios, tentando controlar sua raiva e sentando-se na beirada de sua cama.

- Quando o que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

- Você sabe muito bem "o que"! – é, não dava para controlar.

- Sirius...

- Aluado, não minta para mim. – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça e olhando o amigo fundo nos olhos.

- Foi na festa do Slughorn. – Remus desviou o olhar, como se estivesse envergonhado.

- Mas vocês não foram juntos?

- Sim, mas como amigos! – ele gesticulou com as mãos enquanto falava, demonstrando seu nervosismo - Estávamos falando com um pessoal da Corvinal, e ele a convidou para dançar. Quando eu vi, eles estavam se beijando na pista de dança.

Sirius olhou para Remus, mas não disse nada.

- Olha, cara, eu não sabia que você ficaria desse jeito quando descobrisse. É verdade que Julia já gostou muito de você...

- Já gostou? Ela parou assim do nada? – a raiva crescia cada vez mais - Hopkirk aparece e ela do nada não sente mais nada por mim? Faça-me um favor...

- Sirius.

- Quê?

- E a Chastity? – Remus murmurou a pergunta.

- O que tem ela? – resmungou Sirius, enfiando a cabeça nas mãos, infeliz de se lembrar do outro problema.

- Você vai terminar com ela?

- James e Peter já te puseram a par de tudo, não? – ele levantou o rosto e olhou para o amigo com um sorriso amarelo.

Remus deu um sorriso fraco, e colocou uma mão nas costas do amigo.

- Vamos descer. Não adianta fugir dos seus problemas aqui em cima.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro, mas concordou. Eles se levantaram e desceram para o Salão Comunal, onde encontraram Julia, Lily, Mary e Marlene contando as últimas novidades. Lily, quando viu Sirius, se levantou, colocou Ajax no colo de Julia (que recebeu o gato alegremente) e foi falar com ele.

- Sirius... – ela começou incerta, passando uma mão no pescoço.

- Eu. – ele respondeu a menina sem olhá-la nos olhos. O chão tinha se tornado tão interessante de repente.

- Marlene me contou do seu... Plano...

- E o que tem ele? – ele levantou a cabeça.

- Bom, eu não sei o que dizer. Só que eu estou aqui por você. Como sua amiga.

- Merlin, Evans, eu não vou entrar em depressão.

Lily riu fracamente, colocou a mão no ombro dele e voltou para o sofá para conversar com amigas. Sirius foi se sentar com os Marotos no outro lado do Salão, longe da lareira. Ele passou o resto do tempo ali e no jantar em silêncio.

Julia foi falar com ele antes de ir para a mesa da Corvinal jantar com o namorado.

- Hey, Sirius! – ela chegou para ele com um sorriso.

- Oi, Jules. – ele tentou sorrir. Mais ou menos.

- Nem falou comigo hoje. O que foi?

- Ah, nada não...

- Hm. Sei. – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- É sério.

- Acredito em você. – ela disse balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Hm. Sei.

Julia riu, mas o sorriso durou pouco. Ela pegou na mão de Sirius, que estremeceu, e murmurou:

- Sirius...

- Quê?

- Você não está chateado comigo não, né? – seus enormes olhos chocolate encontraram o de Sirius, que até pensou em dizer a verdade. Falar tudo, contar o que estava acontecendo. Naqueles poucos segundos de espaço entre a pergunta e a resposta, Sirius formulou todo o seu discurso, de como Hopkirk era um babaca e ela devia ficar com alguém melhor. Alguém como... Ele. Mas é claro que ele não podia dizer nada assim.

- Por que eu estaria chateado com você? – foi sua resposta patética.

- Ah, porque agora que eu estou com o Joe, e você sempre o achou um babaca...

"_Joe."_

- Ah, não, não. Quero dizer, ele é sim um babaca, mas você tem todo direito de namorá-lo. Hm-hum. – Sirius desviou o olhar.

- Bom. – Julia sorriu e foi para mesa da Corvinal, onde Hopkirk a esperava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e Sirius foi se sentar com os Marotos, caminhando lentamente.

Enquanto comia silenciosamente, Sirius tinha duas certezas:

Primeiro, ele não terminaria com Chastity. E depois, ele faria de tudo para tirar Jules da cabeça.

"_Só que antes ela tem que parar de beijar o cara no meio do Grande Salão."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 de janeiro, 1977<span>**

O primeiro dia de aula do ano não foi nada de especial. Pelo menos o começo dele.

Os professores passaram um pouco mais de dever de casa por causa dos testes que iriam acontecer no começo de junho.

Não que Sirius fosse fazer esses deveres, mas enfim.

Ele passou o dia todo com Chastity, decidido a tirar certas pessoas da cabeça. No salão Comunal depois do jantar, ele sentou com ela em seu colo numa das poltronas próximas a lareira.

- Sirius, querido, o que aconteceu? Você está tão distante...

- Hm? Ah, nada aconteceu não Chaz. Vem cá, me dá um beijo.

- Pensando bem, essas férias até fizeram bem para você. – ela disse e com um sorriso fez o que o namorado pedira.

Chastity então começou a fazer um dever de casa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a ajuda de Sirius até por volta das 11 horas.

"_Puta merda, se eu que tiver que explicar isso mais uma vez..."_

- Boa noite, Sirius. – Chastity disse, se levantando e enfiando os livros na bolsa cor de rosa. – Vou dormir.

- Boa noite, Chaz.

Ela subiu a escada do dormitório e Sirius permaneceu sentado por mais alguns segundos. Percebendo que não havia mais nada para fazer, resolveu se levantar também. Quando chegou no quarto, James e Peter estavam conversando na cama dele e Remus estava ausente, patrulhando os corredores com Lily.

- Tá bom, que porra é essa, Sirius? – perguntou James ao amigo, assim que ele entrou.

Sirius, surpreso, disse:

- Como assim que porra é essa?

- Você estava todo feliz que ia terminar com a Chastity e acertar as coisas com a Jules, mas agora resolveu se torturar um pouquinho mais?

- Olha só, Pontas. O negócio com a Jules não vai rolar. Ela está com Hopkirk agora-

- Mas isso não te impede de terminar com a Chastity!

- Mas eu não quero terminar com ela!

- Você só está usando a Chastity para esquecer da Jules!

- Esquecer o que se ela nunca esteve na minha cabeça? E se você não se lembra, eu estou com a Chastity há mais tempo do que gosto- do que supostamente gosto da Jules.

- Então o seu ataque ontem depois que viu eles se beijando foi porque você desenvolveu sentimentos gays pelo Hopkirk?

- Eu não estou usando a Chastity para esquecer da Jules!

- Me engana que eu gosto.

- Cala boca, Pontas. Para que você liga para a Chastity, hein?

- Eu não ligo para ela, eu ligo para você!

- Então, por favor, pare de se meter na minha vida.

- Eu não estou me metendo na sua vida! Caralho, deixa de ser idiota!

- PUTA MERDA, GENTE. – Remus entrou esbaforido pela porta do dormitório, gritando, antes que Sirius pudesse responder.

Ele percebeu como James e Sirius estavam em pé e vermelhos, prontos para partir um para cima do outro se necessário.

- Interrompi alguma coisa?

- O Sirius só está sendo um babaca. – respondeu James.

- E o James só está sendo um intrometido. – retorquiu Sirius.

- Nada de novo, então. – Remus permitiu-se um sorriso - Mas eu tenho coisas novas para contar.

Sirius estranhou a vontade de Remus. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito fofoqueira, então essa devia ser uma notícia completamente bombástica.

- O quê? – James perguntou, se deitando na cama, anormalmente desinteressado.

- Lily descobriu tudo. Sobre MacMillan.

- O QUÊ? - James sentou na cama, arregalando os olhos, a boca aberta.

- Como assim? Conta o que aconteceu! – Peter se manifestou, dizendo alguma coisa pela primeira vez desde que Sirius entrou no quarto.

Remus se sentou ao lado de James, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, e os quatro formaram um círculo.

- Lily e eu estávamos patrulhando o sexto andar. Tudo tinha sido muito calmo a noite toda, ninguém fora da cama. Até que começamos a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos vindos de um armário de vassouras. Eu e ela nos aproximamos, e ela sorriu, dizendo "Finalmente, um pouco de ação!". Nós estávamos quase caindo na risada quando abrimos a porta do armário. Cacete, os dois ficaram muito putos, dizendo para a gente procurar um armário só nosso, mas aí David viu a cara da Lily.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou James, ganhando uma olhada feia de Remus por ter interrompido.

- Como eu ia dizendo – Remus lançando mais um olhar ameaçador para James -, ele viu a cara de Lily e ficou lívido. Mas a Lily... ha! Primeiro parecia que a menina tinha se transformado num tomate gigante, porque o rosto dela estava da cor do cabelo. Ela estava muito puta, realmente _muito_puta. Muito mesmo. MacMillan começou a implorar desculpas, e Abigail começou a sair de fininho, mas, cacete, Lily petrificou a menina! MacMillan estava quase chorando e eu observava a cena toda de boca aberta. Ele se ajoelhou e Lily deu um chute na virilha dele, e conjurou a palavra "TARADO" no meio da testa dele!

- Ah, meu Merlin! Evans tem uma ótima criatividade para azarações.– Sirius começou a rir.

- Não! Eu-eu.. Como eu gostaria de ter visto essa cena... – James disse, quase caindo no chão de tanto rir.

- Depois – Remus continuou -, ela se virou, disse "Vamos, Remus" agarrando o meu pulso e antes de ir embora, falou: "E caso você não tenha entendido, _Dave,_está tudo acabado." Ele ainda estava rolando e gemendo no chão enquanto ela me arrastava pelas escadas. Eu parei de andar no terceiro lance de e perguntei se ela estava bem.

- E... – James perguntou.

- E ela começou a rir.

- A rir? – James não sabia se ria ou se ficava confuso e passou uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Ela disse que era um alívio. Estava procurando por uma razão para terminar com ele há semanas...

Sirius quase teve um ataque do coração, já que James pulou para fora da cama, pulando, rindo, gritando e fazendo uma dancinha, fazendo todos rirem.

- Não acredito nisso! Merlin! – James caiu de costas na cama mais próxima. – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Sirius e se levantou, indo ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

"_Pelo menos alguém não está miserável."_

- Hey. – Sirius viu Remus aparecer na porta – Você está bem?

- Melhor. – ele respondeu – Já tive dias melhores e piores.

Remus foi sorriu e voltou para o quarto, deixando Sirius sozinho colocando pasta na escova.

Ao deitar-se na cama depois de alguns minutos, Sirius ficou encarando a janela por um bom tempo antes de cair no sono.

"_Agora é só esperar o James fazer alguma merda. Mas acho que dessa vez vou impedi-lo."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 de janeiro, 1977<span>**

Sirius acordou naquela manhã de terça-feira completamente acabado. Dentro dos padrões de Sirius Black, ele estava horrível. O cabelo sem vida e ressecado, olheiras embaixo dos olhos, e os ombros doendo da posição em que dormira à noite.

Levantou para ir ao banheiro e ganhou um olhar de Remus, que estava na frente do espelho fazendo sua barba como de costume.

- Bom dia... – começou Remus – Oh. _Oh._

- Cala a boca, Aluado.

- Você está bem?

- Eu pareço bem?

- Não mesmo.

- Ótimo.

Remus saiu da pia e Sirius foi até ela molhar o rosto. Com preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa, fez sua barba de qualquer jeito, penteou o cabelo e escovou os dentes. Vagarosamente, ele voltou para o dormitório e começou a vasculhar o chão por suas vestes e gravata. Agachou-se no chão e engatinhou até a cama, entrando embaixo dela. De repente, Sirius sente um pé prender em sua perna, e alguém cair de cara no chão jogando todo o peso na panturrilha dele.

- Ai! – James gritou de dor. – Porra, Almofadinhas.

- Porra é o caralho, Pontas. Preste atenção por onde anda.

- Ih... Já vi que este não vai ser um dia muito bom para conversar com você. Felizmente, nada vai abalar o _meu_dia. – retrucou James com um enorme sorriso no rosto, se levantando e ajeitando a gravata, tirando os óculos do rosto e desentortando-os.

Sirius saiu de baixo da cama e olhou para o amigo.

- Posso saber por que você está tão feliz desse jeito?

- Por quê? Por quê? – James repetiu a pergunta, com um sorriso maior ainda, se isso for possível. – Lily terminou com MacMillan, ou você não se lembra disso? – Isso fez Sirius dar uma risada.

- Pobre Evans. Mal terminou com o namorado e os outros já vão correndo atrás dela.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Eu não sou tão idiota assim. Não vou chamá-la para sair direto. Mas agora é mais fácil para nós dois nos tornarmos amigos. Odiar a mesma pessoa é um passo importante para o início de uma grande e duradoura amizade.

- Uau, hein. Você está realmente de bom humor.

- Estou mesmo. Agora eu vou descer. Lily já foi para o Grande Salão tomar o café.

- Ok, então. Boa sorte, Romeu.

- Boa sorte, quem?

- Nada não, seu aculturado.

James se virou e saiu pela porta do dormitório deixando Sirius sozinho com os outros Marotos. Alguns minutos depois, os três seguiram para o café da manhã, e se surpreenderam ao encontrar James e Lily sentados um ao lado do outro conversando como velhos amigos.

- Bom dia! – disse Mary, que estava sentada de frente para os meninos que acabaram de chegar.

- Bom dia, Mare. – respondeu Remus, sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora quase vazia.

Sirius não cumprimentou ninguém. Sentou-se na mesa e enfiou o garfo na travessa de waffles e começou a comer avidamente. Não estava com paciência para conversas. Levantou os olhos e viu Jules sentada na mesa da Corvinal ao lado de Hopkirk, e sentiu uma ânsia de vômito repentina.

- Tudo bem aí, Sirius? – perguntou Marlene, desviando o olhar para o teto onde as corujas-correio começavam voar de um lado para o outro entregando as correspondências.

Pegando seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, Sirius olhou para a menina para responder.

- Eu acho uma coisa estranha.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

- Vocês reclamavam da Lily fazendo todas as refeições com MacMillan na mesa da Lufa-lufa, mas não falam nada sobre a Jules sentada lá com o idiota do Hopkirk?

O rosto de Marlene se encheu de compreensão, e ela olhou simpaticamente nos olhos cinzentos do amigo.

- Ah, entendi o porquê desse seu mau humor. Desculpe, Sirius, mas Hopkirk é um cara legal.

- Que legal o quê? Ele é um babaca! – respondeu Sirius incrédulo.

- Sirius, você só diz isso por que está frustrado com a sit- Ah, Chastity!

Sirius levantou os olhos rapidamente e viu sua namorada parada em frente dele.

- Hey, Chaz. – ele a cumprimentou sem convicção.

- Bom dia, amor... Evans! – a recém-chegada exclamou, fazendo Lily tornar sua atenção de James para a pequena loira ao seu lado. – Soube que terminou com MacMillan. É realmente uma pena, ele é um cara muito legal.

- Hm... – Lily começou, olhando friamente para a menina – Você tem certeza? Ele estava me traindo com a sua amiguinha.

Até aquele ponto, Sirius não tinha percebido isto. Se Lily terminou com David porque ele estava no maior amasso com Abigail, isso significava que Chastity havia mentido para ele.

E aparentemente, Chastity percebeu isto naquele momento também.

- Jura? – ela tentou forçar uma voz de espanto, fazendo de tudo para seu olhar não encontrar o de Sirius – Não sabia! Ela havia me dito que já tinha terminado com ele há muito tempo!

- Isso não me faz ficar nem um pouco mais feliz, Bell. – retorquiu Lily.

- Chastity... – começou Sirius, inundado pela raiva, já que aquele não estava sendo um dia muito fácil para controlar suas emoções – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular por um segundo?

- Hm... – a garota suspirou – Claro, docinho.

Sirius se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, agarrou o pulso da namorada e a levou para fora do Grande Salão. Parando ao lado de uma estátua do Salão de Entrada, Sirius começou a falar:

- Você mentiu para mim, Chastity! Como pôde?

- Querido, eu não sabia! Ela me disse que havia acabado tudo entre ela e David... Eu não sabia que...

- Poupe-me, Chastity. Deixe de ser tonta e admita que mentiu. Não adianta fazer esta cara para mim.

- Ai, amor! Desculpe-me, mas Abby é minha amiga! Eu não podia trair sua confiança! Mas a Evans também está errada! Ela machucou a Abby e o Dave!

- Lily? Errada? Faça-me o favor, Chastity. Se fosse comigo, seria bem pior. David nem foi para a Ala Hospitalar!

- Ai, Sirius, que horror! Você está muito estressado.

Sirius ficou em silêncio depois dessa, com as mãos no quadril e uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. Chastity sorriu.

- Ei... Você ficou lindo de barba! Está tentando um novo look? Eu aprovo totalmente. – ela disse, numa tentativa óbvia de mudar de assunto.

- Chastity, não, ok? Hoje não. Com licença. – ele se virou e saiu andando em direção às escadas.

- Mas amor! O seu café! Não terminou de comer! – Chastity gritou.

- Perdi a fome! – ele respondeu rispidamente.

Subiu as escadas com pressa, chegando no Salão Comunal em apenas dois minutos. Sentou-se ofegante no sofá, com raiva exalando de cada um dos seus poros. Um belo jeito de começar o novo semestre.

* * *

><p>Ele passou o resto do dia mudo. Só tinha ficado furioso desse jeito algumas poucas vezes. Assistiu às aulas sem o menor interesse, nem na de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas ele prestou atenção. Mas tudo isso teve um ponto positivo. Permitiu a ele observar as coisas de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Percebeu como James olhava para Lily como se ela fosse a razão do seu viver – uma tanto patético, na verdade. Descobriu como Peter constantemente voltava seu olhar para uma garota da Lufa-lufa sentada na primeira carteira na aula de Herbologia. Também percebeu como Remus inconscientemente passava o dedo na cicatriz que tinha na bochecha direita sempre que escrevia alguma coisa no pedaço de pergaminho. A única coisa que ele não observou naquele dia foi <em>aquela<em>_certa__pessoa._ Seu plano de tirar Jules da mente continuava a todo vapor, mesmo que estivesse fracassando miseravelmente.

Depois das aulas, Sirius foi com os amigos para o Salão Comunal. Lá, encontraram Lily, Mary e Julia sentadas no chão com as costas no sofá. Elas estavam pintando as unhas, e os meninos foram ao seu encontro.

- Eu não entendo por que você não gosta dessa cor, Mary. – dizia Lily – Ficaria ótima com o seu tom de pele.

- É verdade, Mare. – concordou Jules, passando o pincel com esmalte laranja no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. – Só experimenta! Se você não gostar, tira...

- Hey, meninas. – cumprimentou Remus, se sentando na poltrona à direita delas e sacando da bolsa de livros o material para fazer seu dever de Poções.

- Hey, Remus. – respondeu Jules, e puxou a mão de Mary mostrando-a para o amigo. – Você não acha que este verde ficaria ótimo nela? – ela perguntou, e Remus virou a cabeça para o lado, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hm... Não sei. Talvez?

As meninas riram da confusão do amigo, e voltaram ao trabalho. Sirius olhava fixamente para o fogo da lareira e continuou assim o tempo todo sem proferir uma palavra. De vez em quando, percebia que Jules lhe lançava olhares inquisitivos, percebendo o quanto ele estava desconfortável. Depois de meia hora, quando as meninas terminaram de passar o esmalte e secá-lo magicamente, todos se levantaram e foram jantar. Do lado de fora do Grande Salão, eles encontraram Marlene conversando com um garoto ruivo e magrelo da Lufa-lufa, Phillip Cauldwell.

Quando o garoto viu os outros se aproximando, logo se despediu de Marlene e saiu disparado para dentro do Grande Salão, se misturando aos lufanos sentados na sua mesa.

- Estranho. – disse James para Marlene ao se aproximarem ainda mais. – Quem era?

- Ah, Phillip Cauldwell. É um garoto da Lufa-lufa no nosso ano. Eu o conheci nas férias, ele agora é meu vizinho. Bem tímido, mas muito divertido. – a menina respondeu. – Vamos? – ela indicou com a cabeça a mesa da Grifinória.

- Hm... Tchau, gente. Vou me sentar com Joe. – disse Julia, sem olhar para o grupo e acenando para o namorado sentado à mesa da Corvinal, que acenava de volta a chamando. Ela saiu, e os outros seguiram andando para a outra mesa.

O jantar foi bem tranqüilo. Sirius fez questão de se sentar de costas para a mesa da Corvinal, e Chastity apareceu no meio da sobremesa pedindo desculpas. Sirius aceitou o pedido sem muito pensar, ganhando um longo beijo da namorada.

Quando terminaram de comer, os Marotos voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Sirius e Chastity se sentaram em uma das poltronas próximas do sofá e ficaram lá por um bom tempo, mas ele nem estava prestando atenção. Ainda estava incomodado e com raiva de sua situação, e o fato de que Jules ainda não subira para a torre depois do jantar não o ajudava a manter pensamentos felizes. O que será que ela estava fazendo?

* * *

><p><strong><span>16 de janeiro, 1977<span>**

Naquele frio domingo de janeiro o time da Grifinória jogaria contra a Lufa-lufa. James fez o time treinar praticamente todos os dias desde que voltara das férias de Natal, e todos se sentiam bem preparados para vencer.

Sirius já tinha aceitado mais ou menos o fato de Jules estar namorando com Hopkirk, e podia conversar normalmente com ela agora. O plano de tirá-la da cabeça tinha finalmente começado a dar efeito e o mês começava a parecer melhor.

Na mesa do café da manhã, Sirius, James, Julia, Angus, Jeremiah, Robert e Gilbert comeram calmamente quase sozinhos. Eles tinham acordado bem cedo por que James queria rever algumas jogadas antes da partida. Lógico que o time não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

- James, são seis e meia da manhã. O jogo é só às nove! – reclamou Gilbert, batedor, quase enfiando a cara na sua tigela de cereais quando seu cotovelo escorregou da mesa e não tinha mais sua mão como apoio para a cabeça.

- Vocês são muito moles, por Merlin. – reclamou James com um sorriso. Seu humor tinha melhorado infinitamente desde que começara a ser amigo de Lily.

Depois do café, o time foi para o campo de quadribol se trocar. Depois que Julia terminou de colocar seu uniforme, se juntou aos meninos que estavam sentados nos bancos do vestiário, olhando atentamente para James.

- Este é o segundo jogo da temporada. O time da Lufa-lufa ganhou da Sonserina muito facilmente e eles estão bem preparados. – James pausou, olhando para os amigos e abrindo um sorriso torto – Mas nós somos melhores. Nossa tática não mudou muito, mas tenho certeza que isso não será problema. Pelo que meus informantes disseram- Sim, Sirius _informantes__ – _ele acrescentou quando Sirius revirou os olhos – o capitão está com problemas com a namorada, por isso não estará completamente concentrado no jogo.

Quando o capitão terminou de passar as instruções e avisos de última hora, já era quase a hora do jogo, e as arquibancadas já começavam a encher.

- Com licença. – uma voz soou do lado de fora do vestiário, e a cabeça de Joseph Hopkirk apareceu pela porta.

- Joe! – Julia exclamou surpresa, indo de encontro ao namorado, que a levantou no ar e a beijou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te desejar boa sorte, é claro. – ele respondeu, colocando-a no chão.

Sirius percebeu o olhar incerto de James sobre ele, que olhou de volta para o amigo e fez uma cara emburrada.

- Ahn... – começou James – Hopkirk, este vestiário é só para alunos da Grifinória. Temo que você tenha que se retirar.

Hopkirk e Julia voltaram a atenção para o capitão.

- Ah, claro. Desculpe, Potter. – Hopkirk sorriu para James. – Black. – ele cumprimentou Sirius friamente.

- Hopkirk. – Sirius agarrou o cabo da vassoura com força, mas conseguiu manter a voz impassível. Mesmo que não sentisse quase nada mais por Jules, o babaca ainda o irritava profundamente.

- Hm... Joe. – Julia se virou para o namorado e brincou com o cachecol vermelho e azul no pescoço dele. – Acho melhor você ir.

- Claro, amor. – Hopkirk deu um último beijo de despedida na namorada e foi embora.

Julia estava toda sorrisos quando a voz de David MacMillan começou a anunciar os nomes dos jogadores da Grifinória sem muito entusiasmo. O time saiu do vestiário, e depois de James apertar a mão do capitão lufano Amos Diggory, o jogo começou.

* * *

><p>Sirius sentava no sofá do Salão Comunal depois da vitória triunfante da Grifinória sobre a Lufa-lufa. Por ser um domingo, a festa não se prolongou por muito tempo, então já eram três da tarde quando os ânimos começaram a se acalmar.<p>

Fora uma linda vitória. 410 para a Grifinória contra 240 para a Lufa-lufa, e Sirius se deleitou com a cara que David MacMillan fez ao anunciar a vitória dos leões. Com uma garrafa quase vazia de Uísque de Fogo na mão, Sirius se levantou, deixando para trás uma adormecida Chastity Bell (um sono induzido completamente por álcool) e começou a andar em direção à Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene e Julia, que conversavam num canto mais afastado do Salão.

Eles jogavam Snap Explosivo e estavam bêbados, mas nem de perto tanto quanto o próprio Sirius. Marlene e Mary, as duas meninas que mais bebiam e sempre acabavam fazendo besteira, estavam praticamente sóbrias ao seu lado. Ele cambaleava, e quase caiu em cima de Peter na sua fracassada tentativa de se sentar ao lado dele.

- Parece que alguém andou bebendo. – comentou Marlene, olhando para o garoto por cima de sua gama de cartas.

- Sh... Marlene. Fique *hic* quieta.

Sirius encostou a cabeça no ombro de Remus e apagou. Estava muito cansado do jogo e seu braço doía um pouco.

Ele sonhou.

Estava na Torre de Astronomia do castelo. Mas não estava sozinho. Joseph Hopkirk estava lá também. Eles conversavam sobre como ambos amavam o Chuddley Cannons, mas Sirius resolveu do nada empurrar o outro pela janela. Foi um bom sonho.

* * *

><p>Sirius acordou depois de muito tempo com uma enorme dor de cabeça, deitado no sofá que ele havia deixado horas antes. Abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando para se adaptar à luz da lareira.<p>

- Que horas são? – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

- Sete e trinta e quatro. – a voz de Jules respondeu, surpreendendo o garoto.

Sirius virou a cabeça para a esquerda e viu a amiga sentada na poltrona ao seu lado acariciando a sua coruja Artemis. Ela também lia um livro, que colocou de lado para ajudar o amigo a se sentar.

- Você apagou. – ela comentou, se sentando então do lado dele.

- Ah, jura? – ele disse sarcasticamente, e passou a mão pelo cabelo - Cadê o resto das pessoas?

- Estão jantando.

- Por que você não está lá?

- Eu já fui. Jantei mais cedo com o Joe.

- Hm.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até que Sirius falou outra vez, levantando-se do sofá.

- Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Não vai comer nada?

- Preguiça de descer. – ele sorriu para a amiga e parou de andar por que foi tomado por uma terrível tontura.

- Sirius! – Julia exclamou, indo de encontro ao amigo e passando o braço dele por seu ombros. – Vem cá, eu te ajudo a subir.

Eles subiram juntos lentamente a escada do dormitório dos meninos, e ela o colocou na cama.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos. – Acho isso engraçado.

- O quê?

- Meninas poderem entrar no dormitório dos meninos, mas não vice-versa.

- Parece que os fundadores confiavam mais nas garotas. – ela disse sentando na beirada da cama de Sirius. Suas mãos se encostaram e o olhar dela encontrou o dele. Sirius sentiu todos aqueles sentimentos estúpidos voltarem de uma vez só, e ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Hm... Eu vou descer até o Grande Salão e ver se consigo alguma coisa para você comer. Até mais, Sirius.

Ela se levantou e hesitou na porta, mas foi embora.

A porta se fechou, e ele enfiou a cabeça fundo no travesseiro. Tudo girava, ele sentia vontade de vomitar e para piorar a situação a sensação de que levou um soco no estômago voltara. Mas isso era provavelmente resultado do excesso de bebida.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, a comida chegou, mas quem a trouxe foi Chastity.

- Tudo bem com você, amor? - ela perguntou, colocando o prato de comida ao lado dele. Dearborn me disse que você precisava de alguma coisa para comer...

- Ah, sim. Obrigado, Chaz.

E assim Sirius pego o garfo e o enfiou na boca cheio de purê de batata, mais desapontado do que gostaria de admitir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>22 de janeiro, 1977<span>**

Sirius estava com um pouco de raiva naquela manhã. Na mesa do café da manhã, por volta das nove horas, ele estava sentado com James, Peter e Remus, enfiando na boca um gigantesco pedaço de waffle.

- Mas eu não entendo porque nós temos que ir a esse jogo. Vai ser insuportável... – ele disse para James de boca cheia, fazendo Remus torcer o nariz de nojo.

- Nós temos que ir porque o nosso próximo jogo é contra a Sonserina! Precisamos observar o time deles! Descobrir suas táticas e BAM! Ganhar o campeonato! – James exclamou em resposta, com um olhar triunfante totalmente alheio aos pensamentos de Sirius.

- E você acha que só de observar essa partida nós vamos saber tudo que supostamente precisamos saber? O que aconteceu com os seus "informantes"?

- Não, nós também temos um capitão foda. E não zoe dos meus informantes. São trabalhadores muito qualificados.

- Cala a boca, James. – resmungou Sirius, fazendo Peter dar uma risadinha.

Sirius sabia que não importava o que ele pensasse, James ia arrastá-lo para aquele jogo de um jeito ou de outro. Depois de terminarem o café, os Marotos decidiram passar o tempo até o almoço – já que fazer os deveres de casa ou estudar não eram uma opção (para a infelicidade de Remus) – sentados na árvore de sempre perto do Lago Negro. Estava bem frio, e os meninos usavam cachecóis e casacos bem grossos.

Quando se aproximaram do seu destino, viram que ele já estava ocupado por outras pessoas. Lily, Julia, Mary e Marlene sentavam encostadas à árvore rindo despreocupadas.

- Parece que fazer dever de casa num sábado de manhã não é uma opção para ninguém, né? – disse Remus se dirigindo às garotas, que se viraram para vê-lo.

- Acho que não, hein Remus. – Mary respondeu com um sorriso.

- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – James perguntou, arranjando um lugar na neve ao lado das garotas, seu movimento repetido pelos amigos.

- Esperando o jogo começar. – Lily suspirou exageradamente, fazendo Julia revirar os olhos.

- Eu já disse – começou a menina de óculos irritada – que vocês não precisam ir ao jogo se não quiserem.

- E perder a oportunidade de ver caras lindos e sarados voando de um lado para o outro em vassouras? – riu-se Marlene – Não, muito obrigada.

- Apoiada, apoiada. – Mary disse.

- Está vendo Lily? Elas são amigas de verdade! – Julia brincou, e Lily mostrou a língua para ela. – Maturidade nível máximo.

- Quem disse que eu tenho maturidade? – disse Lily, formando uma enorme bola de neve e jogando-a, mirando em Julia, mas acertando a cara de James em cheio. – Oh! James me desculpe!

Todos começaram a rir, e James fez outra bola de neve e jogou em Lily, que desviou na hora e o pobre Peter acabou levando a bolada. E é lógico que quando alguém joga a primeira bola de neve, é difícil parar depois.

Eles se organizaram em dois times: meninos X meninas. Com a varinha, Remus criou barreiras de neve em lugares estratégicos, e foi aí que a Grande Guerra de Bola de Neve – como seria lembrada depois – começou.

As pessoas que passavam por ali podem até ter achado a situação infantil, afinal eram oito adolescentes de 16-17 anos correndo de um lado para o outro e rindo descontroladamente, mas eles se divertiram à beça.

Depois de um tempo, eles nem estavam mais marcando pontos, muito menos ligando para quem estava no time de quem. Com o braço doendo de tanto atirar bolas de neve, Sirius se escondia atrás de uma das barreiras, ofegante. Ele olhou para o relógio: 11h e 46min. Ainda tinham bastante tempo, já que o jogo começava à uma e meia. Ficando de joelhos, ele espiou por cima do montinho e avistou uma cabeça negra se esconder rapidamente na barreira mais à frente. Sorrindo, Sirius não pensou duas vezes. _"__Ela __vai __tomar __um __belo __susto__"__._

Sirius se concentrou na mágica que já realizara um milhão de vezes, e logo o grande cachorro preto saiu de trás da barreira. A cena não escapou dos olhos de James, que tomou um susto e acabou levando uma bolada na cara de Lily tão forte que seu óculos caiu no chão. Sirius se aproximou do monte de neve onde Jules se escondia, e sorrateiramente se sentou ao lado dela.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, CARALHO, AI MEU MERLIN! – a menina gritou, assustada com o enorme cachorro que do nada aparecera do seu lado, chegando para o lado e quase caindo deitada na neve. Sirius latiu – e isso na mente dele foi uma risada – e Julia não saiu mais do lugar, em choque e paralisada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela tinha se tornado ainda mais pálida do que de costume, quase se camuflando com toda a neve a sua volta.

Sirius se levantou, ficando mais alto do que ela, e chegou ainda mais perto, colocando uma pata na perna dela. Ele colocou a língua para fora e abanou o rabo, tentando mostrar que viera em paz. A menina, que ainda não tivera nenhuma reação, abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer.

"_Talvez assim ela perca o medo de cachorros. Ou talvez não."_

Julia demonstrou então sua primeira reação. Esticando a mão temerosa e hesitante, passou os dedos no pelo macio das costas do cachorro. Sirius latiu mais uma vez, e ela levou um pequeno susto, mas logo começou a sorrir. Depois de alguns minutos, o cachorro estava no seu colo, e ela fazia cócegas em sua barriga sem medo nenhum.

- Julia Dearborn, quem diria. – Mary se aproximou dos dois, acariciando o cachorro também, mas ele não recebeu a menina tão bem, e latiu com raiva.

- Está vendo? Ele gosta só de mim! – brincou Julia, e Sirius latiu de novo em concordância.

- De onde ele veio?

- Não sei. Estava aqui me escondendo e ele apareceu de repente. Deu-me um susto do caramba.

- Ele é muito lindo!

Sirius latiu mais uma vez. Ele sabia que era muito lindo.

- Você tem que dar um nome a ele! – exclamou Mary de repente, e Julia parou de brincar com Sirius olhando para a amiga com uma cara incrédula.

- Mary, o cachorro acabou de aparecer, não sei se tem dono, não vai ficar comigo e você quer que eu o nomeie? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Aham! – Mary exclamou entusiasmada.

Julia revirou os olhos e voltou o rosto para o cachorro. Com a mão direita, ela levantou a cabeça de Sirius e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Hm... Acho que vou chamá-lo de Snuffles.

"_Snuffles? Que porra mais gay! Que tal Tiberius? Ou Adônis..."_

Sirius ia latir para expressar seu desacordo, mas Remus chegou primeiro.

- Ahn, gente nós temos que ir almoçar se não perderemos o jogo... – então ele finalmente percebe o enorme cachorro preto – Puta merda, Si-! Ahn... De onde esse cachorro veio? – ele tentou fazer uma voz calma.

- Ele só apareceu aqui... – respondeu Julia.

- Ah, tá. Hm... Vamos almoçar, então?

- Vamos, vamos sim. – ela se virou para Sirius – Tchau, Snuffles! Foi ótimo brincar com você.

As duas meninas então se levantaram e, com Remus, se juntaram ao resto do grupo para voltar para o castelo. Sirius esperou eles estarem a uma boa distância para se transformar de volta.

- Ei! – ele gritou, correndo atrás do grupo, que se aproximava da porta do Salão de Entrada – Me esperem!

- Ué, Sirius. Onde você estava? – perguntou Lily.

- Eu fui dar uma volta com Chastity, que apareceu por lá de repente. – ele respondeu rapidamente, já que sua experiência como Maroto tinha lhe conferido habilidades quase sobrenaturais para a mentira. Metido? O Sirius? Nem um pouco.

- Ah, tá! – Marlene disse – Você não sabe, Sirius! Um enorme cachorro preto apareceu perto da Julia e ela conseguir perder aquele medo idiota! Finalmente!

- É mesmo, é? Que ótimo, vamso ver se agora ela larga esse amor por gatos...– ele fingiu surpresa, trocando um olhar sutil com os Marotos.

- Ei! – exclamaram Lily e Julia juntas.

O grupo chegou então no Grande Salão, que estava infestado de gente. As mesas da Corvinal e da Sonserina transbordavam de azul e verde, e vários cartazes de apoio aos jogadores eram balançados de um lado para o outro.

- Julia – começou Lily –, você não vai ficar lá com o Joseph?

- Está me expulsando, Lily? – Julia respondeu, fingindo ficar ofendida, e Lily revirou os olhos – Na verdade, hoje não. Ele está lá com os amigos, provavelmente repassando estratégias. Deixa ele se afogar em orgulho da Corvinal hoje.

Sirius achou muito estranho o tom de voz que a amiga usou ao falar do namorado, e imaginou se havia alguma coisa acontecendo da qual ele não sabia. Ele também estranhou o fato de Chastity não estar lá almoçando. Não que ele sentisse falta dela, mas a garota nunca perdia uma oportunidade de grudar no namorado.

Quando terminaram de comer, os oito amigos foram para o campo de quadribol, e se acomodaram nas arquibancadas da Corvinal.

Na parte reservada para os professores, David MacMillan apareceu para anunciar o jogo com a testa enfaixada.

- Hey – James disse cutucando Lily -, olha lá!

A menina, que conversava com Remus, virou a cabeça para ver a cena, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu ouvi dizer que a Pomfrey não conseguiu apagar a marca totalmente. – Marlene falou para os amigos.

- Ahem. – começou MacMillan, sua voz magicamente amplificada chamando a atenção de todos. – Estamos aqui para mais um jogo, o penúltimo desta etapa, Corvinal vs. Sonserina! – as torcidas começaram a gritar ao ouvir o nome de seus times. – E com vocês, o time verde e prata! Warrington, Urquhart, Nott, Wilkes, Higgs, Pucey eeee Black!

Os jogadores da sonserina saíram voando do vestiário em alta velocidade, dando uma volta no campo e causando um grande rebuliço.

- E agora, o time da Corvinal! : Hopkirk, Davies, Freeman, Bradley, Fawcett, Carmichael eeee Boot!

Dessa vez, do vestiário embaixo de Sirius, os sete jogadores da Corvinal cortaram o ar, acompanhados pelos gritos histéricos da torcida. Antes de ir para o centro do campo, Hopkirk parou no ar junto onde Julia estava, e deu um sorriso para a namorada, que sorriu de volta. Assim, o capitão foi ao chão encontrar o capitão da Sonserina, Jonathan Warrington. Eles apertaram as mãos e Hooch jogou a goles no ar, dando início ao jogo.

A partida foi, para a maioria das pessoas, bem interessante. Logo nos primeiros cinco minutos, Davies, da Corvinal, fez o primeiro gol, que levou a torcida à loucura. Para o desespero dos adversários, a Sonserina estava sendo esmagada. Mas Sirius nem estava prestando atenção no jogo.

- Não acredito nisso! – Julia exclamou, após ouvir o que Sirius lhe contara – Quer dizer que você... Você era... AI MEU MERLIN! COMO?

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma! Não foi tão difícil assim... E eu tive muita ajuda dos outros dois.

- Quer dizer que James e Peter também? Mas... Quando? Como? Por quê? Você sabe que isso é muito perigoso, se tivesse dado errado no início...

- Eu sei! Mas fale baixo, por favor.

- Sirius – ela olhou para o garoto por cima dos óculos, como sempre fazia quando estava coberta de razão -, estamos no meio de um jogo de quadribol. As pessoas não estão prestando atenção na nossa conversa.

- Ok, então, espertinha. Nós resolvemos nos tornar animagos – e ele sussurrou a última palavra, fazendo a menina revirar os olhos – no terceiro ano. Demoramos a perceber o pequeno problema peludo do Aluado, e ficamos mais um tempão pensando no que fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Quer dizer que vocês fizeram isso para... Sirius, isso é tão lindo! – ela sorriu - Vocês se arriscando desse jeito para ajudar o Remus!

- É eu sei, somos muito maravilhosos e prestativos e bla bla bla. Mas você quer saber a história ou não?

- Tá bom, idiota. Fale. Eu aqui sendo toda fofa com você...

"_Por favor, pare de ser fofa. Pelo bem da minha sanidade."_

- Ahn... E aí, no terceiro ano, Peter comenta que animais não sofrem transformação se forem mordidos. Assim que ele disse isso, a ideia apareceu na cabeça de James e nós fomos ao trabalho. Claro que Remus não sabia de nada no início, já que ele não iria concordar de jeito nenhum, mas ele acabou descobrindo depois de algumas semanas e nós conseguimos fazê-lo aceitar os fatos. Nós faríamos qualquer coisa por ele.

Demorou um pouco até descobrirmos os encantamentos certos, e ainda tinha a questão de burlar o Ministério, então nós só conseguimos alguma coisa no fim do quarto ano, oficialmente no quinto. Agora as coisas são mais fáceis, e toda lua cheia nós acompanhamos o Aluado.

- Sirius, você sabe que isso é uma coisa... _Muito _difícil de realizar. É realmente impressionante o que vocês fizeram. Aliás, fazem. – seu olhar demorou por alguns segundos nos olhos cinzas do garoto, e ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, fechando-a e depois abrindo-a mais uma vez. - Uma pergunta: os outros sabem que você está me contando tudo isso?

Sirius parou por um momento e olhou para os amigos, entretidos com o jogo e ignorantes da grande sessão de revelações que ele estava tendo com Jules.

- Eu confio em você. – ele disse finalmente – O segredo não é só meu, mas acho que você tem o direito de saber isso. Afinal, sabe quase todo o resto. Contra a minha vontade, claro.

- Ha ha. – ela riu sarcasticamente e sorriu, colocando a mão no braço de Sirius – Obrigada. Por confiar em mim.

- Sempre.

- E Snuffles... – ela começou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fazendo uma cara emburrada – Você me deu um susto do caramba lá, ok? Não pense que eu me esqueci disso só por causa do seu segredinho bombástico. Eu poderia ter tido um ataque cardíaco.

- Uh-huh. Tá bom, sua dramática.

- Eu, dramática? Assim você-

- PIIIIIII! – o apito de Madame Hooch soou no ouvido da torcida.

- Boot pega o pomo! – anunciou MacMillan – CORVINAL GANHOU! 350 contra 100!

- Não acredito! – exclamou Julia, surpresa – Já acabou?

Sirius olhou para o relógio não menos surpreso. Já eram quatro da tarde, e o jogo tinha durado três horas. O tempo voou. As arquibancadas foram esvaziando, e um mar azul corria para o campo abraçando os jogadores vitoriosos.

Sirius, os Marotos, Julia, Lily, Marlene e Mary se afastaram da bagunça, mas foram alcançados por Hopkirk, que colocou uma mão no ombro da namorada, atrasando-a.

- Jules! – o corvinal exclamou – Você viu? Você viu o gol, que eu fiz para você? Na verdade, os _14__gols_ que eu fiz para você? – ele a abraçou e levantou-a do chão, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos, esperando por Jules com o resto do grupo a alguns metros do casal.

- Vi! Eu vi! – Julia mentiu, abrindo um sorriso e dando um selinho no namorado – Parabéns, amor! Você foi demais.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ele disse orgulhoso, colocando-a no chão. Sirius percebeu como Hopkirk era alto, pois Julia, que tinha um metro e setenta, não batia no ombro dele. – Eu vou para o vestiário agora. Te vejo mais tarde no jantar?

- Claro. Tchau! – ela respondeu, dando mais um beijo nele, e se virou para voltar ao grupo.

- Você viu os gols que ele fez? – implicou Marlene – Tem certeza Jules?

- Cala a boca, McKinnon. – Julia respondeu irritada e corando, ganhando apenas um sorriso diabólico da amiga.

- Sirius! – uma nova voz gritou de longe, chamando a atenção do garoto. Chastity vinha correndo em sua direção. – Te procurei o dia todo! Onde estava?

"_Levando em consideração que você me encontrou no caminho de volta para o castelo a 200 metros do campo de quadribol, aonde você acha que eu estava?"_

- Ah, eu estava vendo o jogo... Onde _você_ estava? Não te vi durante o almoço.

- Eu fiquei no Salão Comunal com a Abby, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem... Mas agora eu tenho o resto do dia reservado para você!

- Ótimo! – Sirius fingiu entusiasmo, olhando em volta e percebendo que fora deixado para trás pelos amigos. _"__Babacas.__"_ – Vamos dar uma volta então?

- Eu estava pensando talvez numa paradinha na sala Precisa... – ela disse, se insinuando para cima dele e passando o dedo indicador no seu peito por cima do casacão e puxando o cachecol laranja e preto.

- Ahn... – Sirius ficou surpreso. Ele estava mesmo considerando recusar sexo? Decidiu que seria melhor aceitar – Pode ser, então.

- Eba!

Assim, o casal continuou a subida para o castelo, e passou o resto do tempo até o jantar nas profundezas da Sala Vem e Vai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 de janeiro, 1977<span>**

Sirius estava agradecendo a Merlin que o dia 30 já havia chegado. James o importunara a semana inteira com perguntas e ideias sobre o que fazer no aniversário da Lily. Não só a ele, como a Julia, Mary, Marlene, Remus e Peter, que também estavam de saco cheio do amigo.

- E vocês tem certeza que ela não sabe de nada? Nem desconfia? – James perguntou no café da manhã à Marlene, que tinha acordado cedo naquele dia.

- James – ela revirou os olhos -, este é o objetivo de uma festa surpresa, não? Agora relaxe, porque ela está vindo aí.

Sirius levantou os olhos do seu prato de waffles e virou a cabeça para ver os recém-chegados. Lily, Mary, Julia e Hopkirk estavam vindo em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

- Joe – começou Julia, se virando para o namorado e cheirando carinhosamente a gola do suéter azul marinho dele-, você não se importa se eu ficar aqui hoje, né? É aniversário da Lily...

- Claro que não, linda. – Hopkirk respondeu, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela – Fique aí. E Lily – ele se dirigiu para a ruiva -, feliz aniversário. De novo.

- Obrigada, Joe. – Lily respondeu e se sentou ao lado de Remus, e o corvinal deu as costas para o grupo, encaminhando-se para sua mesa do outro lado do salão.

- Bom dia, Evans! – exclamou Sirius, ainda sob efeito da alegria de mais cedo – Como se sente com 17 anos?

- Velha. – a menina respondeu com uma risada.

- Que isso, menina. – Julia exclamou, colocando suco de abóbora na sua taça – Quando você tiver 50 anos pode começar a se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Então eu só tenho mais 33 anos de juventude. É, está bom para mim.

- E aí Lily, o que vai fazer hoje para comemorar? – Remus perguntou numa voz teatral, de acordo com o plano mirabolante de James.

- Hm... Nada! Remus, hoje é domingo. Não dá para dar uma festa. Como iríamos sobreviver às aulas amanhã?

-U-hum... – o Maroto respondeu descomprometidamente.

- Adivinha quem é! – uma voz aguda falou atrás de Sirius, colocando as mãos geladas e frágeis sobre os olhos do garoto.

- Chaz? - Sirius perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a óbvia resposta.

- Acertou! – a garota exclamou, e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado antes de se sentar ao lado dele.

- Bom dia, Chastity. – cumprimentou Remus, olhando feio para as outras pessoas da mesa que ignoraram a menina completamente.

- Bom dia, Remus. – ela cantarolou.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? – perguntou Sirius para a garota.

- Hm? Ah, nada. É que hoje está um dia tão bonito, não acham?

E ela foi ignorada mais uma vez.

- Ah, Evans! – a menina exclamou de repente – Hoje é seu aniversário, não?

Lily, que estava de boca cheia, olhou para a menina e sorriu de lábios fechados, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bem, feliz aniversário, então.

- Obrigada, Chastity. – a ruiva respondeu, limpando a boca suja de farelo de panquecas com um guardanapo.

O café da manhã não teve mais nada de interessante, e logo que terminaram de comer, Sirius, Chastity e o resto os Marotos voltaram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. No dia anterior, sábado, eles tinham visitado Hogsmeade e comprado toda a decoração necessária para a festa surpresa de Lily. O que faltavam agora eram as bebidas.

Lily, Julia, Marlene e Mary passariam a manhã na biblioteca – a pedido da própria aniversariante que precisava terminar os deveres de casa atrasados– e depois do almoço teriam o trabalho de manter Lily longe da Torre da Grifinória, onde Julia encontraria os Marotos para ajudar na arrumação do lugar.

Mas por enquanto, a preocupação era com o álcool da festa, que naturalmente não sairia das cozinhas da escola junto com as comidas e as cervejas amanteigadas. Por isso, Sirius, o único Maroto já maior de idade, deu uma escapadinha para o vilarejo antes do almoço para comprar as garrafas.

Despistando Chastity (na verdade, largando-a com Abigail Blunt), Sirius pegou a capa de Invisibilidade, o Mapa do Maroto e um dos espelhos de duas vias e seguiu para a velha passagem da bruxa de um olho só no terceiro andar, que levava até o porão da Dedosdemel.

Ao se aproximar da estátua, sacou a varinha e murmurou "Dissendium", rapidamente entrando no buraco que a bruxa de pedra deixara na parede. Com um passo apressado, logo chegou ao fim do escuro túnel e subiu correndo as escadas, chegando ao primeiro andar da loja sem assustar os vendedores, que já estavam acostumados com algum dos Marotos sair do buraco no chão.

- Hey, Sirius. – murmurou um dos vendedores, que folheava uma revista entediado no caixa.

- Hey, Paulie. – Sirius respondeu, abrindo a porta e saindo para a rua.

Sirius se dirigiu para o Três Vassouras, guardando a capa no bolso de frente do seu moletom e tomando cuidado para não cair no chão por causa da neve que cobria a Rua Principal. Chegando na porta do estabelecimento, ele notou uma cena muito estranha no final da rua, perto do pub Cabeça de Javali. Pelo que parecia, ele não era o único aluno saindo escondido de Hogwarts. Ele cedeu então à curiosidade, e desceu a rua atrás dos três rapazes misteriosos.

Sirius entrou no bar com o capuz sobre a cabeça. Decidiu que só iria ver quem eram os fugitivos e voltaria para o Três Vassouras, mas foi impedido de se mover ao perceber quem estava ali. Jack Avery, Evan Rosier e Trevor Mulciber estavam sentados numa mesa no fundo, junto com um homem mais velho e mal-encarado.

"_Mas que diabos?..."_

O rapaz escondeu o rosto ainda mais com o capuz e se inclinou contra a mesa do bar, espiando pelo canto do olho os movimentos dos sonserinos. Ele percebeu, depois de alguns segundos, que o tal homem mais velho era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o marido de sua prima maluca, Rodolfo Lestrange. Sirius sabia muito bem que ele estava diretamente ligado ao Lorde das Trevas, mas a pergunta era: o que aqueles sonserinos idiotas estavam fazendo ao se encontrar com Lestrange escondidos, num pub mal frequentado?

Ele não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, porque o bolso do seu jeans começou a chamar seu nome.

- Sirius! – a voz de James saia do espelho, e o rapaz saiu correndo do pub, com receio de ser descoberto bisbilhotando. Uma vez do lado de fora, Sirius tirou o espelho do bolso, e respondeu.

- O que é? – ele perguntou para a imagem do rosto do amigo.

- Eu só quero te lembrar de comprar vodka também.

- Mais alguma coisa, sua Majestade?

- Não, ha ha. – o amigo riu sarcasticamente - Ei, por que você está do lado de fora? E o Três Vassouras?

- Depois eu te explico. Te vejo daqui a pouco. Tchau! – Sirius colocou o espelho de volta no bolso e foi para o bar de Madame Rosmerta, onde ele esperava não encontrar mais ninguém.

* * *

><p>- Coloque isso aqui ali. – Julia mandava e desmandava nos Marotos enquanto eles decoravam o Salão Comunal para a festa surpresa de Lily. Ela havia dito às amigas que ia passar um tempo com o namorado e foi ajudar os garotos. – Não aí, idiota. Mais para a esquerda. Mais. MAIS! Aí!<p>

- Jules, está no mesmo lugar de antes! – reclamou Peter, que coordenava com a ponta de sua varinha uma enorme faixa preta e dourada de "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!".

- Lógico que não. – a menina reclamou e foi checar o trabalho de Remus, que era decorar a parte em volta da lareira.

- Jules – começou o Maroto -, você não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho? Não precisa ficar tudo perfeito nos mínimos detalhes...

- Fale isso para o capitão ali atrás. – ela apontou para James, que passara os últimos dez minutos montando e desmontando uma torre de copos coloridos.

Sirius ficou encarregado das músicas junto com Chastity – que insistiu em ajudar – e estava tendo um problema muito sério.

- Chaz, eu não vou colocar Celestina Warbeck!

- Mas qual é o problema, Sirius? Ela canta tão bem!

- É. Se você precisar de uma trilha sonora para cortar os pulsos...

- Mas Sirius...

- Chaz, seu melhor argumento é "Mas Sirius...", você não espera que eu realmente ceda, espera?

- Você é muito chato!

- Chastity, EU NÃO VOU COLOCAR CELESTINA WARBECK PARA TOCAR NA FESTA SE NINGUÉM ALÉM DE VOCÊ GOSTA DELA!

- Ok, não precisa gritar... – a menina se levantou do chão, sem nem ligar para onde estava pisando, e foi seguida por um alto *CRACK*.

- O que foi isso? – Sirius se virou para encarar a namorada, e o que encontrou foi o pé dela em cima de um disco dos Beatles que estava espalhado no chão. Ele arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos, no seu jeito dramático.

– Não. NÃO! Chastity, olha o que você fez!

- Calma, Sirius, a gente pode consertar, com um simples _Reparo_e...

- Você PISOU no meu disco dos Beatles! VOCÊ QUEBROU O DISCO DOS BEATLES QUE A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA DEU PARA MIM!

- Amor, relaxa, me desculpa...

- Algum problema? – Julia apareceu ao lado dos dois com James, ambos com fitas coloridas enroladas em volta do pescoço. Sirius percebeu o quanto a amiga era parecida com o primo. – O que aconteceu, Bell?

- Eu pisei sem querer nesse discozinho aí e Sirius começou a gritar comigo!

- Espere aí, espere aí... – Sirius se levantou também, recolhendo os discos que restavam do chão – Discozinho? Discozinho? Isso é o White Album, Chastity! Beatles!

- Sirius, acalme-se! – Julia exclamou para o amigo, pegando o disco-vítima da mão dele, e com um rápido aceno da varinha, consertou-o. – Toma aqui. – ela devolveu o álbum para Sirius e se virou para Chastity – E você tenha mais cuidado por onde anda. Agora vai lá ajudar o Remus com a decoração da lareira.

- Hãn... Obrigada, Dearborn. – Chastity agradeceu e foi de cabeça baixa para o outro lado do Salão.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou James ao amigo.

- Nada, nada... Eu só... Nada. – ele suspirou. - Ei! Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!

- Então eu estou indo lá ajudar o Peter e deixar vocês a sós. – Julia disse indo na direção de Peter.

- O que é? – James se sentou no chão ao lado de Sirius, que voltara ao seu trabalho de selecionar discos.

Sirius contou ao amigo o que viu no pub, e James ouviu atentamente.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Sirius ao terminar a história.

- Estranho. – James disse, com o olhar vago. – Se fosse alguém que nós sabemos que eles conheciam bem, não seria problema algum. Mas Lestrange?

- Foi isso que pensei.

Nesse momento, a porta do buraco do retrato se abriu, e vários convidados para a festa entraram no Salão.

- Ótimo. – disse James, olhando para o relógio ansioso – São quinze para as seis. Daqui a pouco Lily chega. Está tudo aqui? Cerveja amanteigada, Uísque, comidas?

- Está tudo aqui Pontas... – Sirius revirou os olhos e se jogou no sofá em frente à lareira. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Ok, ok. Eu sei disso.

- Aham.

- Sério.

- Você não me engana, idiota.

- Babaca. – James respondeu e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. – Vamos checar o Mapa lá em cima. Para ver se elas estão chegando mesmo.

- Ai ai, vamos. – Sirius se levantou com James e os dois subiram para o dormitório e checaram o Mapa, que mostrava Lily, Marlene e Mary passando pelo Salão de Entrada e subindo as escadas.

- Elas estão vindo! – James exclamou para os convidados ao descer para o Salão – Apaguem as luzes e se escondam!

O Salão mergulhou na penumbra, e cinco minutos depois, por causa do total silêncio, todos puderam ouvir as três meninas falando a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrando na torre.

- SURPRESA! – eles gritaram e as luzes se acenderam. Lily levou o maior susto, e as outras duas meninas começaram a rir da reação da amiga.

- O que é isso? – a aniversariante perguntou chocada, olhando para todos os lados.

- Uma festa surpresa. Para você! – respondeu Marlene, indo em direção à mesa de bebidas, quase derrubando a torre de copos de James.

- Mas quem teve essa ideia? – a ruiva ainda estava maravilhada.

- Tudo da cabeça do Pontas. – Remus sorriu e foi ajudar Marlene com o quase-desastre.

- Obrigada. Uau. Obrigada mesmo. – Lily disse para James, que apenas sorriu.

Sirius se afastou dos dois, indo colocar um disco do Golden Snigdet para tocar, e a festa começou.

* * *

><p>Não foi nenhuma surpresa que a maioria das pessoas na festa já estivesse bêbada a partir das sete da noite. Já eram onze horas, mas o pessoal mais velho que sobrara no Salão ainda estava transbordando animação. Mary e Marlene, duas meninas que não sabiam se controlar quando o assunto era álcool, estavam numa intensa disputa de karaokê, sendo aplaudidas por um grupo impressionantemente grande e igualmente bêbado.<p>

Sirius estava sentado no sofá com uma Chastity adormecida – uma cena um tanto repetitiva durante o relacionamento deles -, pois fizeram as pazes depois das três primeiras doses de Uísque de Fogo, quando Julia se sentou ao seu lado.

- Hey. – ela o cumprimentou, levantando uma sobrancelha ao ver a baba de Chastity escorrer na camisa do garoto, cuja capacidade mental voltava aos poucos.

- Hey. – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Uou – ela abanou as mãos na frente do nariz – Você andou bebendo hein?

- Quê? Eu? Psh. Não, imagina. – pausa - Ah, vai se fuder.

- Nossa, o que eu fiz?

- Não você. O Pontas. – ele apontou para James que conversava com Lily e Mary no sofá.

- Ele está conversando com as amigas? Merlin, deveria ir para Azkaban depois dessa...

- Deixa de ser besta. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...

- Na verdade não, Sirius.

- Olha ele lá! Vira o garoto perfeito perto da Evans.

- Como assim?

Sirius não sabia de onde toda aquela raiva veio, nem de porque ele percebeu sua existência ali naquele momento, mas ele precisava falar.

- Olha, desde que ele veio com esse plano idiota de virar amiguinho dela, ele não tem feito mais nenhuma merda.

- Sirius, do que você está falando?

- Sabe há quanto tempo nós não pregamos uma peça nos sonserinos? Ou no Filch? Hein? Sabe?

- Não. Há quanto tempo?

- Bom – o olhar dele se perdeu enquanto tentava fazer as contas -, muito tempo!

Julia deu uma risadinha, e colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto.

- Você está com ciúmes do James.

- Não! Não é isso...

- É sim. Sirius, James nunca te trocaria por uma garota, e você sabe disso.

- Essa não é a questão, Jules. – ele de repente se sentiu quase completamente sóbrio– é que ele está mudando. Mudando só para conseguir ser amigo dela. E ele não vai conseguir ser feliz desse jeito.

- Sirius... Você já levou em conta o fato de que James talvez esteja amadurecendo?

- Não é isso... Ele pode até amadurecer, mas está deixando de fazer as coisas que gosta por causa dela.

- Ai, ai. – ela se levantou do sofá, e apontou a varinha para o peito de Sirius – _Tergeo.__ – _limpando a baba de Chastity.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – ela sorriu. – Eu vou dormir.

- Já? Ninguém foi ainda...

- Já. Amanhã é segunda-feira, esqueceu?

- Infelizmente não. Boa noite então.

- Boa noite. E pense no que eu te disse.

- Eu estou certo.

- Boa noite, Sirius. – ela virou-se de costas e subiu a escada do dormitório, desaparecendo de vista.

O garoto continuou sentado lá, pensando na vida. Ouvindo o ronco sutil de Chastity, ele pensou em James, em Lily, no encontro com os sonserinos em Hogsmeade... Tudo era muito novo e ele não gostava disso. Talvez estivesse ficando velho, sei lá.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong>

O próximo capítulo talvez demore um pouco mais para sair. Para falar a verdade, nem comecei a escrevê-lo ainda. Mas prometo postá-lo o mais cedo possível.

Obrigada a Mandy BrixX pela minha primeira review =D

Bjs, Julia.


	7. De Socos, Presentes e Mais Socos

**Disclaimer: Tia Jo é dona de toda a franquia Harry Potter. Não sou dona dos personagens nem do dinheiro dela. =(**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6<p>

AKA

- DE SOCOS, PRESENTES, E MAIS SOCOS –

**3 de fevereiro, 1977**

Sirius subiu para o dormitório logo depois do jantar, pois estava extremamente cansado. Não havia dormido nada naquela noite por causa dos velhos pesadelos que tinha com a casa em Godric's Hollow, além de ter brigado com Chastity antes de subir para a torre da Grifinória. James havia chegado há alguns minutos, e eles ficaram sozinhos no dormitório, já que Remus e Peter estavam na biblioteca e Paul e Thomas no Salão Comunal jogando xadrez.

- E aí ela disse que estava feliz por nós sermos amigos. E eu disse que concordava com ela. – James terminava de contar com entusiasmo para Sirius a conversa que teve com Lily durante o jantar.

"_Cala a boca por um segundo, por favor."_

Sirius não queria conversar. Muito menos conversar sobre Lily.

- Você não acha que isso é bom, Almofadinhas? Quero dizer, acho que as coisas estão indo muito bem entre mim e ela. Você-

- Caralho, dá para você parar de falar da Lily por um segundo? – Sirius interrompeu o amigo, não agüentando mais e encarando-o ferozmente.

James olhou para ele com uma cara de espanto, que logo se tornou em uma de raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Você só fala na Evans o dia inteiro. Lily isso e Lily aquilo. Não aguento mais, Pontas. Você deixou de ser divertido e deixou de _se_ divertir. – Sirius pausou, procurando as palavras certas, tentando se acalmar e pensar no que Jules dissera para ele no mês anterior. Mas não dava mais para segurar aquilo. Ele suspirou - E tem mais. Você acha que me engana com todo esse teatro, mas eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo. – ele sabia que podia se arrepender disto depois, mas era necessário dizer tudo aquilo. – Você está mudado! Ou melhor, você finge que mudou só para impressionar a Evans e fazer ela se apaixonar por você!

- Cala a sua boca, Sirius. – disse James se levantando, raiva crescendo no peito – Você não sabe de nada.

- Calo porra nenhuma! Você quase não passa mais tempo comigo, ou com o Aluado ou com o Rabicho, porque você está por aí com a Evans. Não me leve a mal, ela é uma menina maravilhosa, mas você? Você está sendo ridículo! Se você quer que ela goste de você, seja você mesmo e pare com essa viadagem!

- Eu estou sendo eu mesmo, seu babaca! – James explodiu - O que você sabe sobre relacionamentos? Você está com a Chastity por causa do sexo e para esquecer a Jules, a única garota que já gostou de você de verdade. Não venha me falar em fingimentos, Sirius.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com essa situação! Pare de tentar mudar de assunto. É perfeitamente simples de entender o que você está fazendo, mas você só está enganando a Evans e a si mesmo!

- Eu não estou enganando ninguém, Sirius. Eu amadureci, diferente de você. Duvido que os outros pensem assim também.

- A opinião dos outros nunca interessou para você, James. Só a minha, por que eu sou o seu melhor amigo, e caralho, eu sei o que é melhor para você. Pare com esta porra.

- Você está errado, Sirius. Aceite este fato pelo menos uma vez na porra da sua vida.

- Então vai me dizer que nunca mais teve vontade de pregar uma peça nos sonserinos? Nunca mais teve vontade de matar as aulas, tomar um porre? Nada disso? Poupe-me desse discurso, cara. Ninguém "amadurece" assim tão rápido. Quando a Evans descobrir tudo você vai se arrepender desse fingimento idiota.

- Eu não tenho nada pelo que me arrepender.

- Vai se fuder, James. Eu te conheço muito bem.

- Ah é?

- É.

Sirius só sentiu o punho de James no seu estômago depois dessa. Conseguiu se equilibrar antes de cair no chão, e partiu para cima do amigo. Deu um soco na mandíbula de James, que revidou com uma cotovelada na costela de Sirius. Eles caíram no chão, e logo os narizes de ambos estavam sangrando, os óculos de James estavam quebrados embaixo de uma das camas e Sirius estava com um olho roxo. Eles rolavam no chão, um tentando ficar em cima do outro, liberando toda a raiva. Fazer o quê? Era assim que aqueles dois se comunicavam quando estavam _chateados._Ficando de joelhos, Sirius agarrou os ombros de James e olhou para o amigo. Com os nós dos dedos doídos e sangrando, ele soltou um longo e cansado suspiro, e James parou de lutar contra seu domínio.

Eles caíram, ficando lado a lado deitados no chão, com os peitos arfantes e a respiração pesada era a única coisa que se ouvia. Não falaram nada por alguns segundos, até que Sirius começou a se sentar, encostando-se à cama de Peter, que era a mais próxima.

- Ai. – ele gemeu, colocando a cabeça para trás.

- Desculpe. – James murmurou do chão de olhos fechados, e Sirius apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, virando a cabeça para olhar o amigo.

- Eu não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas. Não daquele jeito.

- Ok.

James era a única pessoa do mundo para quem Sirius admitiria estar errado. E este sentimento era recíproco. Ambos ficaram calados por bastante tempo depois disso, até James tirou então a varinha do bolso e a apontou para cima.

- Accio óculos. – e o objeto convocado veio direto em sua direção. – Oculus reparo.

- Ferula. – murmurou Sirius que havia pegado sua varinha também, conjurando bandagens em volta da sua mão machucada. A sessão de curar ferimentos, limpar sangue e arrumar o quarto continuou por mais alguns minutos, quando Remus chegou no quarto carregando grossos livros e interrompendo.

- Ahn... – começou Remus, procurando as palavras certas – Vocês estão _mesmo_arrumando o quarto? E, por Agrippa, o que aconteceu com o seu olho, Almofadinhas?

- Sirius e eu tivemos um desentendimento. – respondeu James, sorrindo para o amigo machucado e apontando para o enorme hematoma no rosto dele – Esqueceu deste aí.

- Ah, deveria ter imaginado. – riu-se Remus, que já havia aprendido a não ligar para as brigas de James e Sirius.

- Onde está Rabicho? Pensei que vocês tinham ido à biblioteca estudar juntos. – perguntou Sirius, se jogando em sua cama enquanto James colocava um disco para tocar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Com Caroline Bean. – respondeu Remus calmamente, sentando na cama dele e abrindo um dos livros que trouxera.

- Quê? – exclamaram os outros dois em uníssono, fazendo Remus rir. – Quem é Caroline Bean? – perguntou James.

- É aquela garota da Lufa-lufa que ele fica olhando o tempo todo na aula de herbologia? – disse Sirius, fazendo os outros dois olharem para ele de um jeito esquisito. – Que foi?

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Remus, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Ele disse que não havia contado para ninguém.

- Sabendo, ué. Eu sou um bom observador.

- Conta outra, Almofadinhas. – James zombou.

- Mas enfim – continuou Remus -, estávamos na biblioteca e ela estava lá também. Quando percebi que eles estavam se olhando, falei para o Rabicho ir até ela. A última vez que os vi estavam saindo da biblioteca conversando bem felizes de mãos dadas, e isso já faz uma hora.

- Uau! – exclamou James – O dia que Rabicho está se dando melhor do que nós finalmente chegou.

- Fale por você mesmo. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos e soltando uma risadinha, pensando em Rabicho com uma namorada. Muito estranho.

- Ai meu Merlin. – Peter entrou no dormitório, fechando a porta atrás de si com um olhar perdido e sonhador no rosto. – Eu estou amando.

- Como assim? – perguntou James rindo.

- Caroline Bean é o ser mais perfeito da face da terra.

- Alguns amassos e você já está apaixonado. – riu Sirius – Você realmente precisa sair mais, Rabicho.

- Ha ha. – riu Peter sarcasticamente – E o que você sabe sobre relacionamentos, Almofadinhas? Só está com a Chastity por causa do sexo e para esquecer Jules.

James começou a rir, e Sirius fez uma careta.

- Quanto tempo vocês ficam falando de mim pelas minhas costas, hein? – Sirius perguntou – Merlin... Quer saber? Eu vou dormir. – Sirius então se levantou e foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, colocou seu pijama (uma velha calça cinza de moletom) e deitou-se na cama. Logo os outros Marotos deitaram também, e Paul e Thomas chegaram ao quarto finalmente. Por volta de onze horas, todos estavam acomodados e preparados para dormir.

- Hey Rabicho. – Sirius chamou rindo o amigo depois de alguns minutos, que resmungou um "Que é?". – Cuidado para não arranjar quebrar a mão hoje, hein?

Isso provocou risadas de todo o dormitório, e Peter respondeu mal-humorado.

- Demorou quanto tempo para pensar nessa, babacão?

- Saiu espontaneamente. – Sirius respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto.

As luzes se apagaram e o Maroto virou de lado, puxou o cobertor até a cabeça e dormiu em cinco segundos, pela primeira vez em semanas sem pensar nem sonhar em certas pessoas. Mas talvez ele só estivesse cansado demais para isso.

* * *

><p><strong>6 de fevereiro, 1977<strong>

- Bom dia, Aluado! – exclamou Sirius ao ver seu amigo abrir os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a luz que penetrava na enfermaria pelas grandes janelas.

- Hnng. – resmungou Remus, levando as mãos à cabeça – Luz. Luz. LUZ!

- Ok, ok. – disse James, se levantando da beirada da maca e puxando as cortina que tinha em volta dela. – Pronto.

- Obrigado.

- Dor de cabeça? – perguntou Peter tirando de dentro do bolso do casaco uma enorme barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel.

- Uhum. Horrível.

- Aqui, tome. – o Maroto mais novo entregou a barra para Remus que se apressou em abri-la.

- Então, como foi ontem à noite? – Remus perguntou, abaixando a voz e enfiando uma fileira inteira do doce na boca. – Hm... Isso é muito bom...

- Normal, na verdade. – respondeu Sirius, pegando um quadradinho do chocolate para ele. – Você não comeu nenhum rato, nenhuma cobra ou coisa do gênero.

- Eu já comi uma cobra? – exclamou Remus assustado, de olhos arregalados.

- Sh...! – fez James, olhando para o lado de fora da cortina tentando conter o riso.

- Eu já comi uma cobra? – perguntou Remus mais uma vez, sussurrando.

- Duas, na verdade. – respondeu Peter rindo – Mas não era para você ficar sabendo.

- Ah, mas que merda. – suspirou o Maroto, passando a mão no rosto – Ai! – ele gemeu ao tocar em um corte que ainda não sarara direito. Arranhões de lobisomens são ferimentos amaldiçoados, que não se curam com um simples aceno de varinha.

- Quer que a gente chame a Pomfrey? – perguntou Peter.

- Como se a gente não soubesse fazer isso sozinhos. – James sacou a varinha e fechou o corte do amigo mais uma vez. – Se ela viesse aqui começaria a gritar e mandar a gente embora.

- Verdade. – suspirou Sirius, sentando-se na maca também.

- Então, o que vocês farão hoje? – disse Remus.

- Treino. – respondeu James, bocejando – Faltam menos de duas semanas para o jogo com a Sonserina.

- Isso é sacanagem, sabia? – resmungou Sirius – Nós temos uma noite daquelas, não dormimos nada e temos que treinar o dia inteiro. Você é sadomasoquista, capitão. – James revirou os olhos e ignorou o amigo, que roubou mais um pedaço do chocolate de Remus.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Remus, dando um tapa na mão de Sirius.

- Dez e seis. – respondeu James, olhando para o relógio.

- Até que eu não demorei muito para acordar dessa vez então. – disse Remus se espreguiçando.

De repente, uma batida na porta alarmou os garotos. Eles ouviram alguém entrar na enfermaria de fininho, e James abriu uma fresta da cortina para ver quem era.

- Ah, são só elas. – ele suspirou, deixando Lily e Julia passarem e entrarem no cubículo.

- Oi, gente. – disse Sirius.

- Como você está Remus? – perguntou Julia, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Bem. – ele respondeu incerto,com um sorrisinho. – Já estive pior.

- Nós iríamos vir mais tarde, mas eu tenho uma sessão de estudos com um povo da Corvinal antes do almoço e Jules tem que falar com Joseph... – disse Lily. – Na verdade eu já estou atrasada. – ela falou, puxando o braço de James para ver o relógio dele.

- Só queríamos dar uma passadinha... Mas já que você está em boas mãos, já vamos indo. Ah! – Julia disse, enfiando a mão na bolsa e puxando dela outra barra – menor – de chocolate. – Nunca é demais, né? – ela deu o doce para Remus, e acenando um tchauzinho, saiu apressada da enfermaria com Lily.

Depois da saída das meninas, o olhar de James e principalmente o de Sirius se prolongou por mais tempo na direção da porta, até que Remus limpou a garganta chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes.

- Ahem... – começou Remus, olhando para os amigos – Vocês não têm um treino de quadribol, não?

- Ah, sim. – disse Sirius, tirando o olhar da porta e se voltando para o amigo, que agora não estava mais sozinho a encará-lo. James e Peter se juntaram a Remus e fitavam Sirius, como se precisassem perguntá-lo algo.

- Ahn... Almofadinhas, nós – Remus começou, olhando para os outros dois buscando apoio – temos que lhe perguntar uma coisa. Lembra-se do começo do semestre, quando você... Meio que gostava da Jules?

"_Ah, lógico."_

- Sim... Por quê?

- Bem – disse James, obviamente desconfortável (mas não mais do que Sirius) –, é que nós queríamos saber se você está bem e tal... Com o dia dos namorados chegando e...

- Cara, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu sou o único com uma namorada aqui.

- Ei! Eu tenho a Caroline! – reclamou Peter.

- Você já a pediu em namoro por acaso? – perguntou Sirius, e Peter negou com a cabeça – Então pronto. E para a informação de vocês, eu já superei a Jules. Agora a única coisa que sinto por ela é amizade.

- Tem certeza, Almofadinhas? – disse James, olhando para o amigo por cima dos óculos.

- Tenho! E agora, fim do papo gay, ok? O único problema romântico que temos que nos preocupar agora é com o seu, Pontas. E talvez em achar uma namorada para o Aluado, por que isso aqui já está ficando ridículo. – Sirius riu com James e Peter, enquanto Remus revirava os olhos.

- Vocês não vão me arranjar namorada nenhuma, idiotas. – reclamou Remus – Agora eu vou voltar a dormir. Tchau para vocês. – ele disse e se virou para o lado, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Os outros Marotos se levantaram então e, surpresos com o fato de Madame Pomfrey não estar por perto para dar-lhes uma bronca, saíram da enfermaria direto para o campo de quadribol.

Sirius passou o resto do dia normalmente, e aliviou-se com o fato de que quando encontrava Julia pelos corredores ou em cima de uma vassoura, não sentia que seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

Até mesmo quando durante o treino Gilbert Bishop começou a vomitar todo o café da manhã dele por causa de uma virose e Sirius e Julia o ajudaram a ir para a enfermaria, acidentalmente tocando as mãos, ele conseguiu passar o dia numa boa. Quer dizer, numa boa menos os momentos em que ele estava coberto de vômito.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de fevereiro, 1977<strong>

O dia dos namorados em Hogwarts era sempre a mesma coisa. O castelo não tinha uma decoração específica para colocar todos num clima romântico, mas as pessoas se encarregavam disso. Os casais ficavam grudados o dia inteiro, os solteiros tentavam se arranjar com alguém e todos ficavam em polvorosa para saber quantos cartões receberiam.

Naquele ano, o feriado caíra numa segunda feira, mas isso não impediu de Chastity não largar do pé de Sirius nenhum segundo, mesmo que no dia anterior eles tivessem passado o tempo todo em Hogsmeade num passeio "romântico". Eles tomaram café da manhã juntos, se encontraram (Chastity encontrou ele) nos intervalos das aulas, almoçaram juntos e até arranjaram o tempo de dar uma escapadinha clássica para um armário de vassouras.

A coisa estranha dessa situação é que Sirius não se importou muito com tudo isso. Não que ele tenha se divertido às pampas, mas não passou o dia irritado por que a namorada tentou drená-lo de todos os seus fluidos corporais, mesmo que ela tenha enchido o saco dele por causa da enorme quantidade de cartões que ele recebera, de admiradoras secretas ou não.

- Quem essas meninas pensam que são? – Chastity reclamou na mesa do café da manhã, logo após a entrega dos cartões. Sirius recebera 36, James 35, Remus 7, Peter 3 e Chastity 6.

- Relaxa, Chaz. Por favor. Eu estou com você esqueceu? – ele respondeu, abrindo mais um, obviamente satisfeito com toda aquela atenção.

- Mas mesmo assim... Essas garotas não têm noção de ridículo. Ficarem mandando cartõezinhos para um você como se isso fosse fazê-lo ficar com alguma delas.

- Mas você já fez a mesma coisa, não fez Chastity? – disse Marlene, sentando-se na frente deles e enchendo o prato de ovos mexidos junto com Mary e Lily. – Lembro-me de ver você e Blunt escrevendo os cartões anônimos no Corujal no ano passado. – ela continuou displicentemente, e as outras duas meninas deram um trocaram olhares enquanto Chastity corava.

- Onde está Jules? Duvido que ela tenha recebido tantos cartões como eu. –perguntou James, que sempre competia com a prima para ver quem recebia mais, tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Com Hopkirk, na mesa da Corvinal. – disse Lily friamente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius, detectando o tom diferente na voz da menina – Você não amava Hopkirk?

- Nunca amei Hopkirk. – Lily se defendeu – É que ultimamente ele tem sido meio... Ah, esquece. Não é direito falar do relacionamento dos outros pelas costas.

- Lily – começou James, seu rosto obscurecendo -, Hopkirk tem sido _o__que_ com a minha prima?

- Nada! Eles só têm brigado um pouquinho. Mas vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok?

Depois disso, ninguém mais falou sobre Joseph, nem Jules, e Sirius ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas logo se esqueceu da fofoca quando Chastity agarrou sua perna por debaixo da mesa.

* * *

><p>Os Marotos foram para o Salão Comunal junto com Chastity depois da última aula do dia. Ao chegarem lá, a garota subiu para seu dormitório dizendo que ia pegar uns livros e os garotos sentaram-se no sofá próximo à lareira junto de uma irritada Lily.<p>

- O que foi, Lil? – perguntou James, levantando uma sobrancelha ao ver a cara da menina, que estava sentada sozinha num canto.

- Isso! – a ruiva exclamou, tirando do chão uma enorme cesta enfeitada com fitas cor de rosa e vários coraçõezinhos de papel. Dentro dela, havia várias caixas de bombom da Dedosdemel, um ursinho de pelúcia e um repolhudo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Quem foi que te deu isso, Evans? – riu Sirius, pegando a cesta da mão da menina e fuxicando seu conteúdo.

- David. – ela suspirou – Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal depois da aula de Flitwick, isso estava aqui na mesa com um cartão de desculpas.

- E o babaca não desiste. – Sirius disse, encarando o ursinho de pelúcia que tinha certo ar psicopata com aqueles enormes olhos pretos.

- Eu estou ficando realmente cansada, sabe? – Lily disse pondo a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

- Disso o quê? – perguntou Remus, roubando uma das caixas de bombom do colo de Sirius e comendo um furtivamente.

- Ser importunada toda hora por David. Desde que... Que nós terminamos, ele vem atrás de mim, pede desculpas, tenta reatar... É frustrante.

- Quer dizer que esse babaca ainda tenta falar com você? – exclamou James, um pouco irritado – Não acredito nisso. Depois de tudo que ele fez! Ah, mas eu vou ensinar uma lição para o MacMillan que ele-

- Não! – Lily disse alarmada, segurando o braço de James, que olhou para ela surpreso – Por favor, James, não se meta nesse assunto. Só vai piorar as coisas nesse ponto. Acho que com o tempo isso tudo vai diminuir, até não acontecer mais.

- Mas Lily...

- Sem "mas Lily". Você vai acabar se metendo em confusão. E se eu te conheço bem, o MacMillan na Ala Hospitalar.

"_Isso eu gostaria de ver. Bem que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa com ele pelos velhos tempos."_

- Ok, ótimo. – James bufou, cruzando os braços em cima do peito com uma cara emburrada. O Maroto olhou para a cesta e sorriu diabolicamente, fazendo Lily engolir em seco - Mas eu posso fazer uma coisa que vai melhorar o seu humor.

- James, o que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, e acompanhou com o olhar o Maroto se levantar do sofá, tirar a cesta do colo de Sirius e se encaminhar para a janela no canto do Salão.

- Você já ouviu na palavra _defenestrar?_

_-_O quê?

James sempre foi uma pessoa muito mais prática do que teórica, por isso sorriu, e com a mão que não estava ocupada, ele abriu a janela e jogou a cesta do sétimo andar do castelo, fazendo-a perder-se na escuridão.

- Ai meu Merlin! – riu Lily – Ai meu Merlin! James eu não acredito que você fez isso! – ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e James retribuiu com uma maior ainda.

"_Vão para um quarto logo, vocês dois."_

Eles foram interrompidos então pela entrada de duas pessoas no Salão. Julia e Chastity chegaram juntas, uma saindo do buraco do retrato e a outra da escada dos dormitórios, e foram para perto da lareira ficar junto dos amigos se olhando com desprezo. A loira se sentou no colo de Sirius na poltrona, e Julia se sentou no chão perto de Peter, carregando um gigantesco – gigantesco _mesmo__ – _buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Joseph? – perguntou Lily, apontando para o buquê e tirando a atenção de Julia dele.

- Ah, sim. Não são maravilhosas? Ele disse que lançou um feitiço que as fará durar por mais tempo. – a menina de óculos respondeu com um enorme sorriso, cheirando as flores.

Sirius olhou para a menina e para o buquê e se perguntou por que ela estava tão feliz daquele jeito. Eles não estavam brigando? Mas constatou que aquela velha sensação de um soco no estômago não estava presente, e o no lugar dela se encontrava um pouco de confusão. Com a cabeça de Chastity no seu ombro, o Maroto se perguntou se aquilo significava o fim de seus sentimentos românticos por Julia Dearborn.

A menina se levantou, anunciando que ia jantar. Ela subiu para o dormitório para guardar as flores e quando voltou, Lily disse que ia com ela. Ambas começaram a trocar confidências, juntando as cabeças, e saíram do Salão Comunal. Meia hora depois, os Marotos desceram também, mas a meninas já tinham terminado de comer, pois não havia sinal de nenhuma das duas.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de fevereiro, 1977<strong>

O dia do tão esperado jogo da Grifinória contra Sonserina finalmente chegara. Esperado porque todos sabiam que a partidas entre essas duas casas eram sempre as mais emocionantes devido à enorme rivalidade. Eram os jogos que tinham a maior probabilidade em terminar em briga ou pelo menos ter muitas faltas graves. No geral, eram disputas intensas e cheias de derramamento de sangue. Tudo que adolescentes sedentos de confusão poderiam querer.

James não acordou o time cedo naquele dia, e deixou-os dormir por mais tempo que de costume. Lógico que não porque seu coração se encheu de pena dos pobres colegas, mas porque o jogo era só à tarde, e o time da Sonserina havia reservado o campo por toda a manhã.

Sirius então se levantou bem tarde, quase na hora do almoço. Resolveu ficar no dormitório lendo suas revistas e escutando música. Quando deu meio-dia e quinze, ele e os Marotos desceram para o Grande Salão para encontrar o resto do time e a torcida.

- Acordou, finalmente? – exclamou Julia ao ver Sirius sentar-se do lado dela na mesa da Grifinória. – Noite agitada ontem? – ela deu uma risadinha, pois sabia que Chastity passara a noite se recuperando de uma gripe.

- Ha ha ha. – ele riu sarcasticamente se servindo de batatas – Para a sua informação, eu já acordei há muito tempo. Só resolvi ficar um tempo no dormitório lendo umas revistas e escutando os discos que _você _me deu.

- Ok, então. Peço minhas humildes desculpas.

- Ei – Sirius disse, olhando para o pulso da menina e percebendo uma pulseira dourada com um pingente de coração -, pulseira nova?

- Oh, é sim... Joseph me deu de dia dos namorados...

- Mas você não estava com ela no Salão Comunal antes do jantar naquele dia...

"_E por que eu me lembrei disso mesmo?"_

- Ah... –a menina corou, hesitando e desviando o olhar – É que eu me encontrei com ele depois. Mais tarde...

- Ah. – Sirius entendeu o que ela quis dizer e soltou uma risadinha besta – Safada.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius. – ela deu um soco no ombro dele e levou um pedaço de frango à boca.

Depois de terminarem de um almoço reforçado – em que James forçou Julia a comer mais um prato já que "essa merdinha de frango não vai te ajudar a sobreviver lá fora, Dearborn!" -, o capitão liderou os jogadores até o campo para relembrar as estratégias como sempre.

- E lembrem-se – James ia terminando seu discurso -, este é o último jogo etapa, que vai definir com quem vamos jogar no mês que vem. Por isso, dêem tudo de si hoje! Dêem sangue, suor e lágrimas por esse time porque nós vamos GANHAR ESSE CAMPEONATO! Grifinória!

- Grifinória! – o time gritou em coro, com a adrenalina agitando os corpos e preparando-os para a _batalha._ Obviamente, não só o capitão, mas todos os jogadores da Grifinória levavam esse jogo _bem_a sério.

O time ouviu a voz de David MacMillan começar a anunciar seus nomes, e eles saíram voando para o campo, acompanhados dos gritos de suporte da torcida.

Sirius se postou ao lado de Robert enquanto James descia para apertar (com força furiosa) a mão do capitão da Sonserina, Jonathan Warrington.

- Hey, Thatcher! – disse Sirius, chamando a atenção do garoto. – Arrebenta com o meu irmão, ok?

- Ok. – sorriu o garoto mais novo. Madame Hooch jogou a goles no ar, iniciando o jogo, e logo Julia estava com a posse indo em direção aos aros da Sonserina.

* * *

><p>- Mas que disputa acirrada! – anunciava MacMillan extremamente animado, esquecendo por um momento o quanto ele odiava a casa de Lily e todos os seus alunos – Grifinória com 110 pontos e Sonserina com 100, e algo me diz que o jogo vai terminar logo. Os dois apanhadores estão voando atrás do pomo à quase dois minutos, sem perdê-lo de vista, e os outros jogadores também estão apenas observando. Thatcher consegue ultrapassar a pequena liderança que Black tinha, e está cada vez mais próximo de ganhar o jogo para a Grifinória! Eeee Hooch apita o final do jogo! – a torcida da Grifinória começou a gritar mais do que nunca – Thatcher pega o pomo! GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU! MAS ISTO É INCRÍVEL, O TIME ESTÁ INVICTO NO CAMPEONATO!<p>

O time foi ao gramado, que agora começava a aparecer por baixo da neve que derretia lentamente, e foi assediado pelos grifinórios alucinados que comemoravam a vitória como se tivessem ganhado a taça. Um final bem normal para uma partida vitoriosa contra a Sonserina. Depois de um tempo a multidão se dissipou, e os professores também deixaram o campo. Os jogadores começavam a se dirigir para o vestiário quando foram interrompidos por uma voz raivosa.

- Hey, Potter! – exclamou Samuel Nott, indo em direção ao time da Grifinória que começava a andar em direção ao vestiário junto com o resto do time verde e prata.

- O que você quer, Nott? – perguntou James fechando a cara.

- O que eu quero? Muito simples. – o punho do sonserino foi em direção à mandíbula de James, mas o segundo desviou bem na hora, alarmando os jogadores da Grifinória.

- Caralho, qual é o seu problema? – disse Gilbert, dando um passo à frente.

- Vocês são um bando de filhos da puta! – Nott continuou.

- O que foi, Sammy, não sabe perder? – zombou Sirius.

Foi nesse momento que Nott partiu para cima de Sirius, James partiu para cima de Nott e Warrington para cima de James, formando um núcleo de pessoas distribuindo socos e pontapés. Os outros sonserinos não se envolveram na briga, tão chocados quanto os grifinórios.

- Parem! – exclamou Julia, enchendo-se de coragem e se metendo no meio do barraco sem ligar para Angus que tentou a puxar para trás. – Parem com isso!

Julia agarrou a camiseta do primo e tentou puxá-lo, e Jeremiah, o brutamonte do time, a seguiu, tirando Sirius da briga. Os dois grifinórios iriam ter concordado em parar a briga se um dos socos tardios de Warrington não tivesse atingido Jules acidentalmente no nariz, que começou a sangrar profusamente.

- Aaaaaaai! – ela gemeu de dor, levando as mãos ao rosto e sujando-as de sangue, assim como a seu uniforme.

- FILHO DA PUTA! – explodiu James, partindo para cima de Warrington junto com Sirius.

A luta não durou por muito tempo, já que os outros meninos do time da Grifinória, menos Gilbert, que carregara Julia para dentro do vestiário, conseguiram separar os garotos junto com um dos jogadores da Sonserina, Ralph Higgs, e cada time seguiu para seu canto.

- Vai tomar no cu! – exclamou Nott, cuspindo no chão próximo de James, que saiu de perto do garoto raivoso.

- Jules! – exclamou Sirius, entrando no vestiário correndo junto com James, encontrando a menina deitada num dos bancos com uma toalha manchada de vermelho nas mãos.

- Argh... Está doendo muito! Puta merda! – ela dizia quando viu os amigos, e Sirius percebeu como o nariz da amiga estava completamente torto.

- Caralho, mas ele te acertou com força, hein? – disse James, chegando perto também.

- Ah, jura, imbecil? - ela balbuciou sardonicamente.

- Ela tem que ir para a Ala Hospitalar! – disse Bob, que estava de olhos arregalados e pálido por causa da quantidade de sangue na sua frente.

- Que nada! – respondeu Sirius, tirando a varinha do bolso – Você confia em mim, Jules? – ele perguntou, apontando o objeto para o rosto da amiga.

- Vai doer muito? – ela choramingou, olhando nos olhos cinza dele por entre as lágrimas.

- Um pouquinho só. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso, colocando uma mecha castanha e ondulada atrás da orelha dela, e puxando a cabeça dela para cima. – _Episkey!_

- Ugh! – a menina soltou mais um gemido, mas sua cara não permaneceu contorcida de dor por mais de dois segundos. – Hm... – ela murmurou pensativa, passando os dedos no nariz consertado. – Obrigada, Sirius.

- De nada. – ele sorriu, ajudando-a a se sentar.

- Uou...! – ela exclamou tonta.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue, é melhor que nós a levássemos para Madame Pomfrey... – sugeriu Gilbert – Quem sabe uma poção não a faria se sentir melhor?

- Gibby, eu não preciso da Pomfrey. – Julia contrariou – Eu estou bem. Tudo que eu preciso é limpar esse sangue-

- _Tergeo!__ – _exclamou Sirius apontando a varinha para a garota novamente e sugando todo o sangue.

- _Com__um__banho._ – ela olhou irritada para o amigo e virou-se de costas indo em direção aos chuveiros. – E me esperem! Não quero voltar para o castelo sozinha.

Depois que todos estavam limpos e calmos, voltaram para o castelo loucos para comer alguma coisa. Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, a festa de vitória já estava bem animada, e quando os grifinórios perceberam a presença do time, se lançaram contra ele, repetindo o que acontecera no campo de Quadribol quase uma hora antes.

- Vocês demoraram! – exclamou Remus, quando James, Sirius e Julia se separaram da multidão e dando um gole da sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Jules! Você está sangrando!

- Ah, de novo? – ela exclamou, levando a manga do casaco ao nariz. – Achei que já tinha parado...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Peter, tirando um lenço do bolso e entregando para a amiga.

- Sonserinos descontrolados. – ela respondeu.

- Quê? – exclamou Lily, que se aproximou do grupo com Mary e Marlene.

- Brigamos com Nott e Warrington. – disse James, enquanto Lily se aproximava dele examinando um roxo que tinha na sua mandíbula.

- Eles partiram para cima da gente, e Warrington acertou a Jules acidentalmente. – falou Sirius, pegando o lenço da mão de Julia e ajudando-a a limpar o sangue. – Está doendo?

- Não, não mais. – ela respondeu.

- Você deveria ir à Madame Pomfrey. – disse Marlene.

- Eu deveria é comer alguma coisa! É o quê? Seis horas? – Julia perguntou, se virando de costas e pegando um sanduíche da mesa de comidas.

- Cinco para as seis. – Sirius respondeu, avistando Chastity do outro lado do Salão, chamando-o. – Ahn, eu vou lá falar com a Chaz.

Sirius saiu de perto dos amigos e se sentou ao lado da namorada no sofá. Chastity, que conversava com Abigail, se virou imediatamente e deu um beijo nele.

- Oi... Você demorou a subir... O que aconteceu?

- Ah, a gente brigou com um sonserinos.

- Então é por isso que seu braço está roxo?

- É. – ele respondeu, passando um dedo no machucado.

- O que aconteceu com a Dearborn?

- Levou um soco no nariz. Quebrou.

- Ela entrou na briga? – ela zombou – Quanta feminilidade...

- Ei! Ela tentou separar a gente! Warrington queria socar o James não ela! E Jules é muito feminina, sim! – ele disse rispidamente, de repente sentindo raiva da garota.

- Ah, qual é. Ela joga quadribol!

- E daí?

- E daí que eu acho que ela é pouco feminina. E ela fala palavrão demais, come demais, enfim. Não acho que ela seja feminina.

- E daí que ela fala palavrão? Pelo menos torna as conversas mais engraçadas!

- É vulgar.

- Seria vulgar se ela usasse roupas como as suas. – ele retrucou, chocando Chastity.

"_Merda."_

- Sirius! Não acredito que você me disse isso! – os olhos dela se marejaram em lágrimas.

- Ah, por favor, Chastity. Não chore por causa disso.

- Sirius, você me ofendeu para defender aquelazinha!

- Aquelazinha? "Aquelazinha" é minha melhor amiga!

- Eu deveria ser sua melhor amiga! Eu sou sua namorada!

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!

- Sirius, você não gosta mais de mim?

- Chastity, agora não...

- Agora, sim! Responda!

- Eu-

- Você liga muito mais para sua querida _Jules_ do que para mim.

- Chastity, cala a boca, ok? Quer saber? Para mim já chega. Não aguento mais você e seus ataques de ciúmes ridículos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius?

- Eu estou terminando com você, Chastity. Para mim já chega. _Já__chega!_

- Você está terminando comigo por que eu discordo de você com o que acha de Julia Dearborn?

- Não só por isso! Por muitas outras razões que estão se acumulando dentro de mim a cada vez que você abre a porra da sua boca!

- Você é um babaca.

- Obrigado.

- Um porco! – Chastity se levantou do sofá e saiu correndo para o seu dormitório, soluçando. Sirius respirou fundo, e percebeu como todos estavam o encarando.

- Que é? – ele exclamou, e as pessoas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. Ele sentiu alguém sentar-se do seu lado. James segurava dois copos de uísque de fogo, e Sirius pegou um e deu um gole.

- Terminou com ela?

- Aaah... – ele suspirou, sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta – Uhum.

- Finalmente.

- Uhum.

- Saúde! – James estendeu o copo para Sirius e eles brindaram, ao som das risadas, do disco do Golden Snigdet que estava nas alturas e sob o olhar discreto de uma feliz Julia Dearborn.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de fevereiro, 1977<strong>

Os Marotos tinham muitas regras e tradições. E uma das mais importantes normas era nunca levar desaforo para casa, por isso, não foi realmente uma grande surpresa o que aconteceu naquela tarde de domingo.

Sirius, James e Peter tinham um plano em mente, e depois que convenceram Remus a se juntar a eles, os Marotos saíram do castelo com a capa de Invisibilidade depois do almoço, indo em direção à estufa 4, onde ficavam as plantas mais perigosas e a despensa da Profa. Sprout, a professora de Herbologia e representante da casa Lufa-lufa. Com cuidado, entraram na estufa e abriram o armário da professora, que tinha um enorme estoque de o que quer que fosse possível retirar de uma planta. No fundo, havia uma parede de prateleiras cheias de barris de Stinksap, uma espécie de suco retirado de uma planta da família da Mimbulus Minbletonia que era extremamente mal cheiroso e grudento, usado na fabricação das bolinhas do jogo Gobstones.

- É isso aí? – disse Sirius, olhando para James que tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É isso aí mesmo. – James respondeu.

Os amigos pegaram um dos barris enormes, diminuíram-no e voltaram para o castelo.

- E agora? – perguntou Peter, quando eles estavam escondidos num banheiro das masmorras, próximo do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Agora nós esperamos. – disse James, olhando para o mapa junto com Sirius. Remus estava sentado no chão lançando os feitiços necessários no barril.

- Ótimo. – falou Sirius sorrindo – Nott e Warrington estão lá dentro.

- Vocês têm certeza que o plano vai funcionar? – perguntou Remus se levantando.

- Temos. – respondeu James, animado, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade – Colocou todos os feitiços?

- Todos. – Remus respondeu, uma vez que o barril estava enfeitiçado para nunca ficar vazio, espirrar seu conteúdo em alta velocidade para todos os lados e seguir os sonserinos caso eles tentassem escapar.

- Então vamos nessa. – exclamou Sirius, vendo que um sonserino estava vindo naquele caminho e que Pirraça, o poltergeist, estava se aproximando também, e poderia até dar uma mãozinha.

- Vamos repassar o plano. – disse James – Quando esse sonserino entrar no Salão, nós lançamos o barril junto com ele. Vai começar a chover Stinksap lá dentro e eles vão sair desesperados gritando por misericórdia. Aí, nesse momento, nós subimos nas nossas vassouras e ficamos acima de todos, observando o caos. Todo mundo entendeu? Ótimo. Vamos nessa, o sonserino está quase aqui.

- E se nós pegarmos detenção? – perguntou Peter.

- Quem se importa? Faz tempo que não fazemos nenhuma merda, e hoje temos a oportunidade perfeita! – exclamou James.

"_Finalmente. Esperei meses por isso."_

James pegou com uma das mãos o barril, que também estava com o feitiço Peso de Pena, e Remus o cobriu com a capa. Do banheiro, os três outros Marotos viram o sonserino entrar inocentemente no seu Salão Comunal, e um barril aparecer do nada no ar o seguindo. A porta de pedra se fechou e eles começaram a ouvir os gritos alguns segundos depois.

Os Marotos subiram nas vassouras, e Sirius entregou para James a dele, e junto com Pirraça, que estava rindo descontroladamente, só tiveram que esperar um pouquinho para os sonserinos saírem alucinados para o corredor, pensando que estavam a salvo.

O barril os seguiu, nunca parando de fazer chover, e os Marotos começaram a jogar as bombas de bosta exclusivamente em Nott e Warrington – talvez algumas em Snape – até que foram parados pelos gritos estridentes do Sr. Filch, que veio correndo com um guarda-chuva.

- Seus salafrários! Estão sujando tudo! – o velho gritou com os olhos saindo das órbitas e as veias do pescoço pulsantes. – Detenção! Detenção! Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew! E você Pirraça, vai embora agora ou eu chamo o Barão Sangrento!

- Ops... Essa é a minha deixa. – exclamou o poltergeist e se virou para os Marotos – Foi ótimo trabalhar com os senhores! – e assim saiu flutuando gargalhante, dando uma voltinha na cabeça de Filch antes de desaparecer na curva do corredor.

- Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo aqui? – uma nova voz, do Professor Slughorn, soou pelos corredores, mais alta que os gritos dos alunos e de Filch.

- Eles, professor! Olha o que esses garotos fizeram! – Filch estava histérico.

- Muito bem, muito bem, já chega! – Slughorn tirou a varinha das vestes, e murmurou alguma coisa, que fez o barril parar de girar e expelir líquido, e em seguida cair no chão com um baque surdo. – Srs. Black, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew me acompanhem até minha sala. O resto está dispensado.

Os Marotos foram até o chão com sorrisos no rosto e recebendo olhares de todos os Sonserinos, e seguiram o professor Slughorn até sua sala.

- Entrem. – o professor disse abrindo a porta e deixando os adolescentes passarem, depois entrando e se sentando na grande cadeira atrás da escrivaninha de madeira. – Sentem-se. – ele indicou com as mãos as duas cadeiras na sua frente e conjurando mais duas com um aceno da varinha. – O que foi aquilo lá fora? – ele exclamou, levantando a sobrancelha num tom sério.

- Stinksap. – disse Remus, abaixando a cabeça.

- Genial... – o professor suspirou. – Genial, muito bem feito, mas muito errado, meninos. Muito errado. Qual foi o motivo para tal ataque?

- Vingança. – Sirius respondeu, tentando conter o sorriso.

- Ai, ai. – Slughorn pegou uma pena e escreveu rapidamente um bilhete num pedaço de pergaminho. Por favor, entreguem isso à Hagrid, e na sexta feira, dia 26, encontrem-no em sua cabana às sete, depois do jantar. Essa vai ser sua detenção. Ah, e menos 40 pontos para a Grifinória. Podem ir agora. – James pegou o bilhete da mão de Slughorn e os Marotos saíram das masmorras em direção à cabana do semi-gigante.

- Pelo menos não é uma detenção ruim! – disse Peter, sorrindo – Hagrid provavelmente vai nos liberar mais cedo! E só quarenta pontos? Pontas provavelmente ganha isso de respostas certas em uma aula de Transfiguração! Não há com o que se preocupar.

- É, mas a McGonagall não vai ficar nada feliz com isso. Lembram-se do que ela falou no início do ano letivo? – disse James, olhando para o bilhete.

- É verdade. – disse Sirius, um pouco desapontado de ver o amigo se arrepender. – Mas pelo menos nós fizemos alguma coisa! Não ria daquele jeito há meses!

- Com certeza. – concordou James – Estava com saudades de pregar peças nos sonserinos. – ele sorriu.

- Bem vindo de volta, Pontas. – falou Sirius. – Tudo está a mil maravilhas... A justiça foi servida...

- Você terminou com Chastity... – disse James.

- E você está se ajeitando com Lily. – falou Remus para James, que sorriu ainda mais.

- E o Rabicho até arranjou uma namorada! – exclamou Sirius, bagunçando o cabelo de Peter, que fechou a cara.

- Tudo está a mil maravilhas. – repetiu James, e os quatro amigos passaram pela porta do Salão de Entrada, andando sobre a grama e admirando o bonito final de tarde daquele domingo... Maravilhoso.

* * *

><p><strong>26 de fevereiro, 1977<strong>

- Vocês são malucos! – constatou Mary durante o jantar daquela sexta feira, sentada com os Marotos, Julia, Marlene e Lily – Completamente felizes em estar prestes a entrar na Floresta Proibida! Vocês têm a mínima noção do que se pode encontrar lá dentro? _Lobisomens!_

Os Marotos se entreolharam e deram um sorrisinho, deixando a garota atordoada.

- Ora, vamos lá, Mary. Um pouquinho de aventura e adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém. – disse Julia – Está para chegar o dia em que vou te arrastar até lá.

- E está para chegar o dia em que você vai perder a cabeça por causa dessa sua _coragem._ – Mary retrucou.

- Devo honrar minha casa a qualquer custo. – Julia sorriu e tomou um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

- De vez em quando acho que você leva a seleção das casas a sério demais... – Mary suspirou.

- E a culpa é minha se a Grifinória é a melhor casa de todas?

"_Melhor casa de todas com certeza."_

- Com licença. – disse Joseph Hopkirk, aparecendo atrás de Julia, que se virou para vê-lo. – Jules, já terminou de comer?

- Ah, sim, claro! – ela se levantou, sorrindo para o namorado, e dizendo um breve adeus para os amigos, foi-se.

- E lá vai ela. – disse Lily com um suspiro, sendo imitada por Mary e Marlene. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para James.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos. – falou Remus, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

- Só por que você é o mais alto não significa que pode ficar mandando na gente, Aluado. – retrucou Sirius revirando os olhos.

- O quê?- Remus disse, seu rosto se contorcendo em confusão – O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Nada. – riu Lily – Mas acho que realmente é a hora de vocês irem.

- Então vamos. – disse Remus, se levantando. Os outros o seguiram e se despedindo das meninas, saíram do Grande Salão. Eram cinco para as sete, e o sol já havia se posto. Estava abafado, sem nenhum vento para agitar as folhas das árvores. Passaram pelo Salgueiro Lutador, e quando deu exatamente sete horas, eles estavam batendo na porta da cabana de Hagrid.

- Ah, já chegaram? – Hagrid exclamou ao abrir a porta, saindo da cabana e fazendo sinal para os outros o seguirem em direção à fronteira da Floresta – Estava contando com que vocês se atrasassem.

- Cachorro novo, Hagrid? – disse Sirius, ficando para trás e se ajoelhando para acariciar o pequeno filhote de mastim napolitano que seguia o grupo.

- Ah, sim. Canino é o nome dele. Precisava de um cão novo, sabe?

- Então, Hagrid. O que temos que fazer hoje? – perguntou James, quando eles pararam de andar e o semi-gigante se virou para eles.

- Muito simples. Vocês podem ver testrálios? – Hagrid perguntou e os meninos assentiram. James vira o avô morrer, Remus o pai, Peter a avó e Sirius as dezenas de elfos que a mãe assassinou. – O trabalho de vocês será alimentá-los e mantê-los juntos. Aqui estão as sacolas de carne. Vamos andando, o rebanho não está muito longe.

Os cinco atravessaram a mata, chegando a uma clareira. Lá, os Marotos alimentaram os 14 testrálios enquanto conversavam animadamente com Hagrid. Como de esperado, eles foram liberados mais cedo que de costume, por volta das nove e meia. Voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde ficaram conversando com Lily, Mary e Marlene até tarde. Quando eles subiram para o dormitório já era quase uma da manhã, e Sirius estranhou que uma coruja tivesse pousado no parapeito da janela naquela hora.

- Mas o quê? – James murmurou, abrindo a janela e deixando a ave entrar. – É a coruja de Andrômeda, não?

Sirius se levantou também, pegando a carta do pé da coruja e abrindo-a. Era bem curta, mas o garoto leu e releu aqueles dois parágrafos para ter certeza que entendera. Ele ficou em choque, parado e olhando para o nada.

- Almofadinhas? – disse James, olhando para Sirius por cima dos óculos. – O que aconteceu? – Sirius não respondeu, e uma grossa lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha. – O que aconteceu?

- Tio Alphard. Ele... Morreu.

* * *

><p><em>26 de fevereiro, 1977<em>

_Querido Sirius,_

_Como vai? Desculpe por demorar a responder aquela carta que me mandara semana passada, mas as coisas tem andado loucas aqui em casa. Temo que as notícias não sejam boas. Tio Alphard faleceu. Sinto muito em você ter que saber isso por carta, mas não se preocupe, pois ele estava dormindo quando aconteceu, acomodado em sua poltrona em casa._

_Os advogados do Ministério já estão com o testamento, e creio que alguém me contatará pelo fim da semana que vem. Apesar disso, já sabemos que metade da herança fica com você e a outra metade comigo. Gostaria de estar aí com você, ele me contou como você ficou chateado quando se encontraram no ano-novo._

_Com muito amor da sua prima,_

_Meda._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N.: Mais curto, porém importante. Confesso que eu dei uma bela enrolada na minha vida para escrever esse capítulo. As boas notícias são: já comecei março YAY, então não vou demorar muito a postar, prometo. Estou feliz da vida que a Sirius e Chastity terminaram, pois eu também, como disse a ilustre MandyBrixX, gostaria de afogar a loira em baba de hiena.**

**Muitos beijos e não esqueçam da reviews,**

**Julia.**


	8. De Luas, Bolos e Aniversários

CAPÍTULO 7

AKA

- DE BOLOS, ANIVERSÁRIOS E LÁGRIMAS –

**5 de março, 1977**

- Ok pessoal, vamos fazer o seguinte! : - gritou James para o time naquela fria manhã de sábado. O vento fazia o uniforme vermelho tremular, e as nuvens que cobriam o sol tornavam o dia cinzento com um triste prenúncio de chuva. – É o primeiro dia de treino do mês, preparação para a segunda etapa do campeonato. A partir de agora, treinaremos todos os fins de semana de nove às três da tarde. – ouviu-se um "aaah" geral – E... E todas as terças e quintas feiras depois das aulas. McGonagall está querendo ganhar essa taça tanto quanto eu, então é melhor vocês não nos desapontarem.

- Ay, ay, capitão. – murmurou Julia, bocejando.

- A tática – continuou James – vai continuar a mesma, com algumas pequenas diferenças. O que vai mudar são os treinos. Precisamos estar na melhor forma possível. Por isso, vamos começar com quatro voltas _correndo _em volta do campo, e depois vamos passar para abdominais, flexões e alguns exercícios na vassoura. – ele disse, fazendo os jogadores gemerem de frustração – Entendido?

- Sim...

- Entendido? – ele repetiu mais alto.

- Sim, capitão! – o time exclamou de volta, e assim eles começaram a correr. Sirius terminou em terceiro, e logo só sobraram Julia e Robert para a última volta.

- Andem logo! Vamos! – gritou James – Dearborn, eu tenho vergonha de ser seu parente! Seu tio Caradoc corre mais rápido! Vai, vai, vai!

- Pelo menos esse novo treino tem uma vantagem... – Sirius ouviu Gilbert dizer para Jeremiah – A Jules correndo não é uma visão nada má...

- Hey! – exclamou James antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa – Ela é a minha prima, seus doentes!

- Desculpa, desculpa. – disse Gilbert, colocando as mãos para cima.

- Finalmente! – disse James quando os dois que restavam terminaram o circuito. - Muito bem, agora eu quero 200 abdominais. Todos no chão, vamos!

O começo do dia foi mais ou menos isso para Sirius. O time só teve uma parada para o almoço e voltou para o campo, ficando lá até as três como prometido. Eles subiram de volta para o castelo depois do banho todos doloridos, cansados, mas felizes com o dia produtivo.

- Nossa, sua cara está ótima. – comentou Mary ao ver Julia chegar ao Salão Comunal com os outros. – Na verdade, todos vocês parecem que estão morrendo.

Sirius se sentou no sofá e se espreguiçou, sendo seguido pelo resto do time, menos Robert, que saiu.

- Cadê todo mundo? – Julia perguntou, se sentando também.

- Na verdade, eu fiquei aqui para avisar você. – Mary começou a dizer, se levantando – Eu, Marley e Lily vamos começar a estudar para o teste de Herbologia do dia 15. Acho uma boa ideia você vir com a gente.

Julia gemeu, enfiando a cabeça numa almofada.

- Eu não quero ir... Herbologia é inútil.

- Vamos. – disse Mary, puxando o braço da menina. – Ah, James! – ela exclamou quando conseguiu que Julia se levantasse também – Eu queria perguntar a vocês... Onde está Remus? Não o vi hoje. A mãe dele está doente de novo?

- Ahn... É. Ele saiu hoje bem cedinho. – respondeu James calmamente, acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

- Ai, ai, pobre mulher. Sozinha em casa e doente. Ainda bem que ele é um bom filho. Vamos Jules, antes que você caia em tentação e se jogue no sofá de novo.

James e Sirius sorriram, e assim as meninas saíram do salão. Eles se entreolharam. Era melhor procurar Peter para ajeitar os últimos detalhes. Aquela era noite de lua cheia.

* * *

><p>- Vamos. – disse James, pulando do sofá quando os três Marotos ficaram sozinhos no Salão Comunal horas depois.<p>

Peter se transformou no rato, e Sirius o pegou, colocando-o no bolso do casaco. James cobriu o grupo então com a Capa de Invisibilidade e eles saíram do castelo escondidos, invisíveis, seguindo o caminho que já haviam feito tantas vezes antes para a Casa dos Gritos. Eles pararam a alguns passos do Salgueiro Lutador, e Peter saltou do seu esconderijo para apertar o nó que imobilizava a árvore. Assim, eles entraram na passagem secreta, James guardou a capa, e começaram a andar agachados pelo túnel.

- Aluado? – Sirius chamou o amigo quando o grupo subiu as escadas e chegou ao quarto bagunçado e praticamente destruído onde Remus se transformava.

- Aqui. – Remus respondeu de um canto do cômodo. Ele estava sentado agarrado aos joelhos, sem camisa e suando.

Os amigos se aproximaram e Lupin levantou a cabeça. Os olhos dos quatro relancearam para a pequena janela à sua esquerda, que mostrava o sol prestes a se pôr.

- Então hoje nós vamos ficar aqui, certo? Vão ter aula de astronomia hoje à meia-noite... – disse Peter, olhando para os outros, tentando não demonstrar sua infelicidade.

- Sim, mas... É mais arriscado para vocês assim. Quer dizer, num lugar tão fechado... – argumentou Remus, passando a mão na testa e limpando o suor.

- Aluado, nós já estamos acostumados. Hoje nós temos que ficar aqui. – disse Sirius, surpreendendo a si mesmo com o repentino juízo tomou conta dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – James sorriu.

- Floresta Proibida da próxima vez, então? – Remus suspirou.

- Uhum. – concordou Sirius.

- Argh! – gritou Remus.

- Começou? – se alarmou Peter, levantando-se.

- Não, ainda não... – Remus murmurou – Só... Muita dor de cabeça.

- Faltam dois minutos. – disse James, olhando para o relógio e depois para a janela.

Os quatro ficaram sentados no chão em círculo, de cabeça baixa, esperando. James encarando seu relógio, Peter os seus pés e Sirius com os olhos fixos em suas mãos, que se contorciam em antecipação. De repente, Remus soltou mais um grito de agonia, e todos foram retirados de seus pensamentos para a ação. Sirius se transformou no cachorro preto e observou.

Lupin se agachou, e seus ossos estalaram. Os olhos, antes cinzas como os remanescentes de uma fênix, se tornaram amarelos em um flash. O rosto se alongou, dando origem a um focinho e dentes mortais. O short velho que ele estava usando virara um pedaço de trapo, e jazia no chão empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos. O lobisomem soltou um alto uivo para a lua, que estava completamente visível naquela noite sem nuvens.

O enorme lobo se virou para trás, percebendo a presença das outras três criaturas. Sirius latiu, e Remus avançou, parando a alguns milímetros do amigo, focinhos quase se encostando. O lobisomem estava arfando, ainda cansado da transformação, e assim, começou mais uma noite.

* * *

><p>Sirius, James e Peter esperaram até quinze minutos depois que Remus se transformou de volta em humano para saírem da Casa dos Gritos. Eram quase cinco e meia da manhã, e eles estavam muito cansados e com vários arranhões. Chegando ao Salão Comunal, agradeceram a Merlin que este estava vazio e despiram a capa de invisibilidade. Começaram então a limpar e curar seus ferimentos, satisfeitos com o fato de que aquela fora uma das noites em que Remus estava relativamente calmo. Mais tarde iriam visitar o amigo na Ala Hospitalar. Eles estavam quase terminando o trabalho quando ouviram passos vindos em sua direção. Os amigos prenderam a respiração, prontos para entrar de baixo da capa, quando a cabeça de Julia apareceu na escada do dormitório feminino.<p>

- Ai meu Merlin, vocês estão bem? – a menina sussurrou e correu em direção aos amigos. – Está... Está doendo muito? – ela perguntou infantilmente, não conseguindo esconder sua cara horrorizada para o enorme corte nas costas de Peter.

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu, tentando disfarçar a dor.

- Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum direito de estar aqui, o segredo é de vocês, e tal. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não estou tentando me intrometer. Eu prometo... É só que... Eu e Lily ficamos extremamente preocupadas. Sempre. Lily não sabe que vocês vão lá, e eu estou começando a achar que ela pensa que eu gosto de Remus, já que eu fico quatro vezes mais nervosa do que ela. Eu... Eu estou falando demais, não estou? – Ela olhou para os amigos, que encaravam com um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem, Jules. – disse James, abraçando a prima.

- Eu fico _muito _preocupada com vocês lá fora. – ela enfiou a cabeça na blusa rasgada de James – Ah, ótimo. – ela se afastou abrindo e fechando a boca com nojo – Sangue.

- Ei, não fale assim. – disse Sirius ligeiramente irritado. – Nós sabemos tomar conta de nós mesmos.

- Eu sei... Eu sei. Me desculpe. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Como está Remus?

- Quando o deixamos, ele estava relativamente bem. Pomfrey deve estar nesse momento o trazendo para o castelo. – respondeu Sirius.

- Ah, ok. – ela disse. – Vejo que todos estão bem. Eu vou... Vou voltar para o meu dormitório. – ela apontou com o polegar para as escadas atrás dela, e saiu alguns segundos depois, lançando mais um sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>9 de março, 1977<span>**

Sirius Black tinha uma missão. Não era exatamente uma tarefa muito difícil, mas de extrema importância. Ele teve muita sorte que Remus fora dormir mais cedo por causa de um resfriado e por isso não desconfiaria de nada, e como James estava dando aulas para um aluno mais novo e Peter estava em algum lugar com Caroline Bean, Sirius ficou encarregado de botar o plano em prática.

Não era um grande plano, nada que pudesse levá-los a uma detenção, muito pelo contrário, mas como os Marotos sempre gostaram de exagerar nas coisas para torná-las mais interessantes, Sirius se despediu de Mary, Marlene e Lily no Salão Comunal assim que Remus subiu para o dormitório e, com a capa de invisibilidade que fora previamente e estrategicamente colocada no bolso do casaco, desceu as escadas até as cozinhas.

Chegando ao subterrâneo, ele andou a passos largos pelo longo corredor de pedra, com cuidado para não topar com nenhum lufano perdido – já que James estava com o Mapa – e parou na frente da grande pintura de frutas. Fazendo cócegas na pêra, que se tornou uma maçaneta, ele entrou na cozinha que ainda estava fervilhando de elfos.

- Mestre Sirius! – exclamou um deles, que estava carregando uma enorme panela de cobre para os fundos.

- Hey! – Sirius cumprimentou-o, pegando uma maçã verde da fruteira e dando uma mordida – Eu tenho um favor a pedir para vocês.

- Claro, Mestre Sirius. Não é nada para colocar na comida dos alunos da sonserina, é? Por que Mestre Dumbledore pediu para nós não fazermos mais aquilo... – respondeu o elfo se aproximando do garoto que riu, imerso em memórias. _"__Aquele __foi __um __bom __dia...__"_

- Não, não... Não é nada disso. É o seguinte: – ele se ajoelhou para ficar mais ou menos na altura da criatura – amanhã é o aniversário do Aluado. Quero dizer, do Remus...

- Oh! Amanhã é aniversário de Mestre Lupin?

- Sim, é sim. E eu e meus amigos gostaríamos muito que vocês fizessem um bolo gigante de chocolate para o jantar de amanhã. Queríamos pedir logo, caso vocês não tivessem tempo de fazer...

- Um bolo? Mas é claro que faremos um bolo para Mestre Lupin! De chocolate, o Mestre disse? De que tipo?

- Amargo. É o favorito dele. – Sirius respondeu sem precisar pensar, abrindo um sorriso.

- Muito bem, Mestre Sirius. Pode deixar que faremos o melhor bolo de chocolate que a mesa da Grifinória já viu.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo. Agora vou indo. Tchau! – Sirius levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, contente consigo mesmo. Debaixo da capa, ouviu alguém se aproximando do corredor. Havia os passos de duas pessoas.

- Não, Peter! – Caroline Bean disse, dobrando a curva e aparecendo a poucos metros de Sirius. Um apressado Peter vinha atrás com uma cara desolada.

- Mas Caroline, por que não? – o Maroto mais novo perguntou, parando atrás dela na pintura que dava para a entrada do Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa.

- Porque não, Peter! Eu... Eu NÃO quero ser a sua namorada. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar e... Peter vá embora antes que eu diga algo de que eu possa me arrepender.

Sirius assistiu à cena incrédulo. O que aquela vadia estava fazendo com o amigo dele? Peter lançou um último olhar triste e decepcionado para a garota, que olhava para ele com uma mistura de pena e arrependimento, e deu as costas, arrastando os pés de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Sirius decidiu que não iria ficar ali parado sem fazer nada, por isso, concentrou-se no feitiço que tinha em mente, e acenou a varinha para a garota por debaixo da capa. Aos poucos, a cabeça de Caroline Bean foi ficando mais aparente, e ela só percebeu que estava careca quando alguém de dentro do seu Salão Comunal deu um grito de horror. Sirius, satisfeito, correu para alcançar Peter, e só o encontrou quando este subia o segundo lance de escadas.

Quando estava prestes a se revelar, algo passou por sua mente. Talvez Peter preferisse que ninguém tivesse visto aquela cena, e talvez ficasse humilhado se soubesse que Sirius testemunhou tudo. Por isso, o Maroto não tirou a capa, e seguiu o outro silenciosamente até o sétimo andar.

Ele enrolou um pouco do lado de fora do buraco do retrato, andando de um lado para o outro, irritado com Caroline Bean, imaginando o que Rabicho poderia estar sentindo e... Alguém estava gritando. Brigando na verdade, no andar debaixo. Sirius olhou para os lados para ver se tinha alguém por perto, mas ele estava sozinho. Assim, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, ele se debruçou no corrimão da escada para satisfazer sua curiosidade. Lá embaixo, próximos a uma parede estavam Julia e Hopkirk, brigando feio.

- Joseph, pare com isso! Só porque você não aguenta ser criticado, não significa que pode sair berrando comigo quando eu faço algum comentário!

- Julia, desce do pedestal! Você acha que é melhor que tudo e todos e que pode dar pitacos na vida de todo mundo!

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou sua namorada e eu ligo de você! Não me acho melhor que todo mundo, não vê que eu só quero ajudar? Mas foda-se isso, por que você também é muito intrometido! – ela disse furiosa, cutucando o peito do namorado com o dedo.

- Ah, _eu_sou intrometido?

- Sim, você. – ela cruzou os braços. – Ou você acha que não tem falhas? Todos têm defeitos.

- Sim, todos têm defeitos, mas você parece não estar incluída nesse grupo certo? Toda perfeita, acha que pode falar de todo mundo.

- Joseph, você sabe muito bem que eu estou bem consciente de todas as minhas falhas! E não coloque em mim a culpa de você não saber ouvir a opinião dos outros!

- Como se você soubesse! – ele gritou, jogando os braços para cima em frustração. Julia não respondeu mais nada, e ficou parada olhando para os próprios pés. O silêncio tomou conta e Sirius se perguntou o que aconteceria depois.

- Joseph, eu não quero mais brigar por causa disso, ok? Eu só quero ir dormir. Não vamos mais insistir nesse assunto, porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que vai dar em briga. Então... Boa noite. – ela disse, virando-se de costas e subindo os degraus apressada, por muito pouco não esbarrando em Sirius. Hopkirk observou a garota do pé da escada, até ela entrar no Salão Comunal e desaparecer de vista.

Sirius continuou do lado de fora por alguns minutos, mais uma vez para não levantar suspeitas de que ele vira cenas que não eram para ele ter presenciado, e se surpreendeu ao ver James saindo de trás de uma das pilastras do sexto andar e subindo as escadas parando exatamente na sua frente. Sirius lembrou que o amigo estava com o Mapa, por isso tirou a capa.

- Tenso. – James falou, levantando uma sobrancelha e pegando a capa das mãos de Sirius, que estava com o braço estendido para esse propósito. – Eu sabia que eles estavam brigando, mas não que eles berravam desse jeito.

- Verdade. – Sirius desviou o olhar e deu alguns passos, ficando de frente para a mulher gorda.

- Almofadinhas?

- Hm? – Sirius virou o rosto para encarar o amigo.

- Você está bem?

Sirius entendeu muito bem o que o amigo queria dizer. Aquele "Você está bem?" englobava todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida dele, como a morte do Tio Alphard quase duas semanas antes. Mas principalmente o fato de que desde que Sirius terminara com Chastity, ele deixara a sensação de coração na boca voltar. E mesmo que ele estivesse lidando muito melhor com aquilo agora, não podia deixar de ter algumas esperanças depois do que acabara de ver.

James sabia ler Sirius muito bem. Bem demais.

- Por que não estaria?

- Eu não sou idiota, Almofadinhas.

- Pontas, poderíamos _não_falar sobre isso?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por enquanto.

Assim, os dois amigos entraram no Salão Comunal e não falaram mais sobre isso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 de março, 1977 <span>**

O aniversário de Remus finalmente chegou, e com ele o prenúncio de primavera. Sirius acordou bem cedo, o sol ainda estava nascendo, e resolveu dar uma saidinha para um cigarro. Com cuidado para não acordar os outros, ele colocou uma blusa qualquer que encontrara no chão, calçou os chinelos e agarrou sua caixa de cigarros da mesinha de cabeceira, saindo do dormitório antes das seis horas.

Ele caminhou calmamente pela grama, aproveitando a vista do castelo contrastando com o céu cor de rosa. Tinha uma leve brisa que agitava timidamente as folhas das árvores, e Sirius a inspirou profundamente junto com a fumaça do seu cigarro. Andando sem pensar, percebeu que fora parar na velha árvore próxima ao lago Negro. Sentou-se na terra, fechando os olhos, sem pensar em nada, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Estava cansado de se preocupar com tudo ultimamente. Era uma experiência nova para ele, já que sempre fora bem _blasé_com a vida. Sim, ele tinha a cabeça quente, mas não era do tipo de pessoa que sofria de antecedência.

Terminou o cigarro e, tirando da cabeça a ideia de acender outro, começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para o castelo. Quando chegou ao dormitório de novo, todos ainda estavam dormindo. O ronco de Peter chamou a atenção de Sirius, e ele olhou para Rabicho pensando na noite anterior. É verdade, havia se esquecido do episódio com Caroline Bean. E da briga de Jules com Joseph. Merda. Ele estava tão relaxado.

* * *

><p>A mesa da Grifinória naquele café da manhã estava bem cheia e animada, pelo menos nos arredores de Sirius. Ele, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Julia, Mary e Marlene estavam sentados conversando e dando gargalhadas, e enquanto comiam deram seus presentes para Aluado. Sirius comprou para ele um livro trouxa, O Iluminado, que havia sido lançado no início do ano e era do gênero que o amigo gostava, terror. Ao terminarem de comer, os amigos se levantaram da mesa e saíram do Grande Salão, para voltarem ao Salão Comunal. Quando estavam atravessando o Salão de Entrada, alguém chamou:<p>

- Jules! – Joseph Hopkirk corria em direção à namorada, com um buquê de lírios amarelos na mão. – Jules.

- O que foi, Joseph? – ela ficou para trás, parando e fazendo sinal para os outros continuarem. Sirius subiu então com o resto do grupo, e deu uma passada rápida no dormitório apenas para pegar seus livros e escovar os dentes.

O resto do dia foi incrivelmente chato. A única parte interessante foi quando Caroline Bean foi mordida por uma Venomous Tentacula. Sirius passou o dia inteiro contando os minutos para o jantar chegar e ele finalmente poder comer aquele bolo.

Quando as sobremesas apareceram na mesa da Grifinória na última refeição do dia, os olhos de Remus Lupin praticamente saltaram das órbitas. Um enorme bolo de chocolate de cinco camadas surgiu na sua frente. Na camada base havia escrito em chocolate branco: "Parabéns Mestre Lupin", e Aluado abriu um enorme sorriso, olhando para os amigos, sabendo que aquilo com certeza tinha um dedo deles. Os outros Marotos começaram a rir da reação do amigo e das pessoas em volta, principalmente das outras mesas que estavam se perguntando: "Por que nós não temos esse bolo aqui também?". Sirius, James e Peter se levantaram, pegando seus copos de suco de abóbora e propondo um brinde:

- Ao Aluado – disse Peter -, um amigo para todas as horas. Obrigado por existir, Remus.

- Ao Aluado – disse James -, quero que saiba que estou sempre aqui por você, cara. Não importa o que aconteça.

- Ao Aluado, - disse Sirius -, a única pessoa no mundo que consegue comer nessa quantidade e continuar magro como um palito. Ah, e obrigado por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa, aí.

Remus não conseguia parar de sorrir, e caiu de boca no seu bolo de chocolate como uma criança de oito anos faminta. Todos da mesa vieram pedir uma fatia, e mesmo assim o grupo dos oito poderia comer mais de três pedaços cada um.

- Ahn, Lily? – chamou James, olhando para a ruiva rindo gentilmente – Você tem um pouco de chocolate no seu nariz.

A menina cruzou os olhos, ficando vesga na fracassada tentativa de ver a mancha na ponta do seu nariz. James pegou um guardanapo e limpou a calda, fazendo Lily corar um pouco.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, alternando olhares entre seu pedaço de bolo e os olhos cor de avelã do Maroto.

James sorriu e Julia lançou um olhar para Sirius, que deu um sorrisinho para ela também. Era incrível como James e Lily passaram de não conseguirem ficar juntos numa mesma sala por cinco minutos sem brigar para sentarem-se juntos à mesa do jantar sorrindo um para o outro. As curvas tortuosas que o destino coloca no caminho são fenômenos belos de se observar. Uma pena que a paz não duraria por muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>19 de março, 1977<span>**

- Eu não acredito que ela foi num encontro com esse cara! – exclamou James, enchendo seu saco da Dedosdemel de Sapos de Creme de Menta, quando os Marotos estavam em Hogsmeade naquele sábado.

- Quem é ele mesmo? – perguntou Remus.

- Daniel Abbot. – respondeu Peter – Lufa-lufa, sexto ano.

- Ela tem queda por lufanos, eh, Pontas? – riu Sirius, e James olhou para ele irritado.

- Como isso aconteceu? – James disse, desviando os olhos de Sirius, decidindo ignorar o amigo.

- Aparentemente, ele a convidou depois da aula de Astronomia que tivemos no aniversário do Aluado.

James bufou, e os outros o encararam por alguns instantes.

- É só que... – James começou, se perdendo nas palavras e não sabendo o que dizer.

- É só que você esperava que ela já gostasse de você a esse ponto. – completou Remus, guardando sua lista de compras no bolso.

- Não fale desse jeito, Aluado. Lily não é um prêmio a ser ganho. Eu não quero manipulá-la.

- Tirou isso de que livro? – zoou Sirius, dando sua risada/latido, e mais uma vez, James preferiu ignorar o comentário do rapaz.

- Eu sei. – disse Remus, tomando o exemplo de James - Mas você achou que as coisas seriam mais fáceis, certo?

- É, mais ou menos.

- Garotas são tão complicadas. – resmungou Peter, indo em direção ao caixa.

- Uhum. – concordou James.

Os quatro então pagaram suas compras e saíram da loja.

- Sorriam! – gritou Marlene, aparecendo do nada com uma enorme câmera fotográfica e tirando uma foto dos Marotos que tomaram um susto.

- Puta merda, Marley. – disse James.

Marlene McKinnon amava fotografia. Naquela manhã, antes dos alunos saírem para Hogsmeade, o correio chegara com uma surpresa para a menina. Alguns meses antes, durante as férias de Natal, ela fez amizade com Phillip Cauldwell, um garoto ruivo e magrelo da Lufa-lufa que se mudara para uma casa ao lado da dela. Ele a encorajou a praticar seu hobby mais frequentemente, fazendo a garota encomendar de uma loja de máquinas no Beco Diagonal sua primeira câmera profissional.

Lógico que Marlene estava animadíssima com sua mais nova compra, e resolvera levar o trambolho para o vilarejo, a fim de documentar todos os momentos.

- Ela não guardou esse bagulho por nem um segundo. – reclamou Mary, mordiscando uma pena açucarada que comprara mais cedo.

- E nem vou largar tão cedo. Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu na vida? – ela enfiou o objeto na cara de James, que deu um passo para trás.

- É um pouco... – ele virou a cabeça para o lado, inconscientemente passando a mão no cabelo e ajeitando os óculos.

- Enorme? – sugeriu Julia.

- Gigante? – disse Mary.

- Maior que a minha cabeça? – riu Julia.

- Pesada o suficiente para matar vocês com uma batida na cabeça? – disse Marlene irritada.

- É legal, Marley. – disse Remus.

- Eu sei! Mal posso esperar para mostrar isso para Phillip. Oh! – Marlene exclamou, apontando para o garoto do outro lado da rua – Olha ele lá! Já volto! – a menina saiu correndo para o amigo.

- Ela...? – perguntou Sirius para Julia, apontando na direção que a outra garota havia acabado de seguir.

- Marls? Não. Eles só são bons amigos. – respondeu a menina, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Garotos e garotas podem ser melhores amigos sem segundas intenções, ok?

- Hey, Jules – falou James de repente, quando o grupo começou a andar – Onde está Hopkirk? – ele perguntou, e Sirius agradeceu a Merlin que o amigo tivesse feito a pergunta que estava rondando na sua mente.

- Ahn... – ela hesitou, desviando o olhar para longe. – Ele está com uns amigos.

- Ah.

- É. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Os Marotos, Julia e Mary ficaram juntos rodando pelo vilarejo, sem ter muito que fazer. O dia estava agradável, com algumas nuvens no céu, e tudo estava lotado. Assim, por volta de uma meia da tarde, eles resolveram ir ao Três Vassouras ver se tinham a sorte de conseguir uma mesa para o almoço, bem na hora que começou a chover torrencialmente. Grã-Bretanha e seu clima. Psh. Isso não foi muito difícil, já que Madame Rosmerta adorava os garotos. Depois que todos já estavam na segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e não havia nenhum sinal de Marlene – nem de Lily, como James constatava a cada dez minutos – eles resolveram fazer o pedido.

Mary, James e Remus pediram fish n' chips, Peter um cheeseburger com batatas fritas, e Sirius e Julia pediram o prato do dia, lasagna. Eles estavam no final da refeição quando foram interrompidos por uma das pessoas que Sirius mais odiava no mundo.

Joseph Hopkirk.

Mas não era apenas Joseph Hopkirk que estava ali parado ao lado da mesa deles. Era um Joseph Hopkirk todo molhado, com uma cara de cachorro pidão e um enorme buquê de girassóis na mão.

"_Onde esse cara arranja tantas flores? Por Merlin..."_

- Jules... Eu sinto muito. – ele entregou o buquê para a menina ofegante, como se tivesse vindo correndo – Desculpe atrapalhar o seu almoço, mas... Me encontre perto do Cabeça de Javali em dez minutos. Eu preciso falar com você urgente.

E assim, do mesmo jeito que apareceu, Hopkirk saiu do bar, deixando para trás grandes pegadas no chão de madeira. A mesa ficou em silêncio, e Sirius conseguiu não explodir de raiva. Julia ficou olhando para as flores de cabeça baixa, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você vai? – perguntou Mary, procurando ajuda dos Marotos com um olhar suplicante.

- Eu realmente odeio girassóis. – Julia murmurou, ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- Você vai? – Mary repetiu.

- Eu não sei. – Julia respondeu, olhando de relance para Sirius, tão rapidamente que o garoto pensou ter imaginado isso.

Julia terminou de comer sua lasagna, olhando toda hora para o relógio.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – ela disse finalmente, se levantando da cadeira. – Tchau, até mais tarde.

Assim ela foi embora, deixando para trás confusos os cinco amigos.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que esse corvinal de merda faz para deixar a minha prima desse jeito. – disse James entre os dentes.

- Eles brigam. – disse Mary quietamente.

- Todos os casais brigam. – disse Remus.

- Mas eles brigam demais! – disse Mary. – E o problema é que...

- O problema é o que? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não deveríamos falar sobre isso.

- Mary, estamos falando sobre a felicidade da minha prima, sua melhor amiga. Ande, fale logo. – disse James impaciente.

- O problema – ela suspirou -, é que ela nem fica triste quando briga com ele. Só com raiva. É como se ela...

- Nem gostasse dele de verdade. – completou Remus.

- É. Eu acho que ela só quer esquecer- – Mary parou de falar, colocando sua última chip na boca para esconder a vergonha.

- Então você está dizendo – começou James, fazendo uma pausa dramática – que ela só continua com Hopkirk por que o está usando para esquecer-se de alguém? – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Uau, isso me soa familiar... Não acham, Rabicho, Aluado?

- Com certeza, Pontas. – concordou Peter.

- Uhum. – Remus murmurou enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e os cinco resolveram pagar a conta e saírem. Uma vez do lado de fora, Sirius se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Hey, Pontas! – ele disse para James – Você tem que voltar para o castelo agora.

- E por que exatamente? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Por que nós temos que comprar o seu presente de aniversário! – exclamou Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Presentes? Para mim? Ah, então ok. Vou voltar para o castelo. Mas é melhor que você me compre uma coisa fodástica, ou eu vou te azara até a Tailândia. – disse James, começando a subir a rua Principal em direção às carruagens.

- Hey, Pontas! Espera! – exclamou Remus – Eu já comprei seu presente. Eu subo com você, tenho que começar a fazer aquela redação de poções mesmo...

- Então vamos, Aluado. Deixaremos esses traíras para trás.

- Mary, você gostaria de se juntar a nós na busca de presentes? – Sirius perguntou, apontando para ele mesmo e Peter com o polegar. – Seria legal se você nos ajudasse com os presentes da Jules também.

- Ok, ok. – a menina suspirou teatralmente – O que seria de vocês sem mim?

Assim, ela passou os braços nos ombros dos amigos e disse baixinho.

- Vamos à caçada.

* * *

><p>Sirius entrou no Salão Comunal mais tarde naquele dia e sua cabeça começou a girar. Ele estava realmente vendo aquilo? Ou era apenas um truque que seu cérebro resolveu fazer naquela hora? Não era possível. Não eram eles... Não podia ser. Como assim?<p>

Sirius não ouviu o que as pessoas sentadas no chão estavam dizendo – James, Lily e Marlene -, tudo que ele podia enxergar naquela hora era Julia Dearborn e Remus Lupin se beijando.

Os dois se separaram depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Julia estava embevecida e corada, e se abaixou para pegar o buquê de girassóis que caíra de sua mão com a surpresa. Remus tinha uma cara culpada.

- Eu sinto muito. – Remus disse para a amiga, igualmente vermelho – Eu realmente sinto _muito._

- Ahn... – a garota tentou procurar palavras, mas se interrompeu ao ver as três pessoas paradas a alguns passos de distância. Sirius, Peter e Mary estavam de boca aberta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. – Sirius.

"_Remus... beijando... Julia...? Que porra é essa?"_

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Remus, olhando para o amigo com um ar desesperado.

- Ei, ei, ei. Calma, povo. – exclamou Lily, se levantando do chão próximo à lareira e dando um soco no braço de Marlene que ria escandalosamente frente à estranha situação. – Estávamos jogando verdade ou desafio. E eu desafiei Remus a beijar a próxima garota que entrasse no Salão.

- Ah... – Mary, Peter e Julia disseram, finalmente entendendo o que acabara de acontecer.

- E eu sinto muito, Jules. Eu sinto mesmo. Mas a minha reputação não seria mais a mesma se eu recusasse um desafio...

- Ele nunca recusou nenhum. – disse James do seu cantinho, balançando a cabeça – Uma vez, ele nadou pelado no Lago Negro à noite. Em janeiro...

- É verdade. – disse Peter rindo – Aluado pode parecer quieto, mas quando alguém põe em dúvida sua dignidade...

- Tá, tá, tá. – falou Remus impaciente – Jules, você me perdoa, né? Eu sei que você está namorando e tal, e-

- Remus, relaxa, ok? Estou feliz que te ajudei a manter uma reputação impecável. Eu faria a mesma coisa.

- Nunca deixe de honrar os desafios se és filho de Gryffindor. – filosofou James.

- Exatamente. – a menina disse, indo se sentar no sofá, perto de Marlene.

- Desculpa. – Remus disse para Sirius apenas mexendo os lábios, sem emitir som, quando Mary foi se sentar também.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e subiu para o dormitório para guardar suas sacolas com Peter. Quando voltaram, ficaram sentados em volta da lareira como sempre, conversando, fazendo dever de casa, simplesmente passando o tempo. James ajudou Lily com Transfiguração por causa do teste que iam ter naquela semana – para o qual Sirius não havia estudado nada ainda -, e o único intervalo foi quando deram oito horas e Julia anunciou que ia descer para o Grande Salão jantar com Joseph. Os outros resolveram acompanhá-la, e voltaram para o Salão Comunal pouco depois.

Sirius foi dormir tarde, por volta de duas da manhã. Remus pedira um milhão de desculpas, e ele as aceitou, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu esquecer a sensação que tivera ao ver um dos seus melhores amigos beijando Jules. Sinceramente, Sirius não tinha mais a mínima ideia do que estava sentindo, se ele gostava de Jules, se ele estava parando de gostar dela etc. etc.

De repente, uma epifania!

Resolveu que iria tentar parar de analisar cada situação e sensação, pois dali a algum tempo provavelmente viraria uma mulher.

E a população feminina de Hogwarts não ia gostar nada disso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>26 de março, 1977<span>**

Chegou o dia do primeiro jogo da segunda etapa do Campeonato de Quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Grifinória liderava, estando invicta por todo o ano. O jogo daquele dia era contra a Corvinal, e James fez todos acordarem bem cedo para se preparar, já que o time adversário estava bem preparado – segundo os informantes do capitão.

- James, por quê? – Julia perguntou, sonolenta, quando o time se reuniu na mesa do café da manhã às oito horas. – Ninguém levantou ainda, só tem a gente aqui.

- Mas já são oito horas! – o primo exclamou.

- Num sábado!

- A culpa não é minha se você ficou até tarde ontem com o Hopkirk.

- Ah, me desculpe se eu quis comemorar o meu_aniversário_com o meu namorado.

James fechou a cara e enfiou uma colherada cheia de ovos mexidos na boca.

- Ontem nem foi seu aniversário! Foi quinta-feira! – ele resmungou de boca cheia.

- Você é nojento. E pare com essa cara, você só está com inveja porque é a _minha_ possível festa de aniversário que vai ser comemorada depois de um jogo de quadribol.

- Pare de falar possível. – o capitão falou – Essa festa vai acontecer com certeza, nós vamos esmagar a Corvinal. E eu não estou com inveja.

- Uhum. Sei.

- A discussão familiar já acabou? – interviu Sirius, olhando irritado para os dois – São oito da manhã.

- Exatamente. Exatamente. – Julia disse baixinho, tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

Ela tinha um pouquinho de razão em ficar irritada com James. Não só por que ela fora dormir tarde na noite anterior, mas por que o capitão conseguiu convencer a McGonagall de fazê-los perder o último tempo de aula na sexta-feira (Estudo dos Trouxas para Sirius, James e Julia, Adivinhação para Thatcher, e tempo livre para Jones, Hart e Bishop) para poderem treinar por mais uma hora. A professora, que adorava James – de uma forma bem estranha pela quantidade de detenções que ela já distribuíra - e tinha uma obsessão por ganhar a Taça do Campeonato quase tão grande quanto à de seu queridinho, obviamente concordou.

Por isso, o time treinara incessantemente de quatro da tarde até as nove, quando James resolveu liberar os jogadores das corridas em volta do campo, abdominais, flexões, alongamentos e similares, tanto na terra quanto no ar. Não é nenhum mistério o porquê de o time estar em excelente forma.

* * *

><p>- Estamos aqui para a primeira partida da etapa! Grifinória vs. Corvinal! São onze da manhã e o estádio está bem cheio! – anunciou David MacMillan com a voz de falso entusiasmo de sempre – Grifinória lidera o campeonato com 990 pontos, e aqui está esse time vencedor!: Potter, Dearborn, Jones, Black, Bishop, Hart eeee Thatcher!<p>

Os jogadores da Grifinória saíram do vestiário, e MacMillan teve que berrar no seu microfone para se fazer ouvir.

- E aqui os jogadores da Corvinal!: Hopkirk, Davies, Freeman, Bradley, Fawcett, Carmichael eeee Boot! Lembrando que o capitão do time azul e bronze está namorando com a artilheira Dearborn, da Grifinória. Vamos esperar que o jogo não acabe com um ataque de ciúmes de certos jogadores vermelhos...

"_Babaca, filho da puta vai tomar no meio do olho do seu cu, seu viado traidor."_

- Pontas. – Sirius voou para perto do amigo antes que este fosse ao chão e disse por entre os dentes - Esmague a mão do Hopkirk por mim.

James sorriu e repetiu o procedimento de sempre. O jogo começou, e Sirius tenha talvez sim ou não rebatido um balaço na direção de MacMillan. Acidentalmente, lógico.

_4 horas e meia depois_

- Alguém, em nome de Merlin, pode me explicar por que os jogos entre essas duas casas demoram uma eternidade? – MacMillan anunciou, por volta de três e meia da tarde. – Mas pelo menos esse jogo está menos parado do que aquele no começo do ano letivo. Nada de pomo de ouro, e os artilheiros estão fazendo o que podem. Potter está com a posse da goles, e quase é atingido por um balaço, que Bishop rebate bem na hora. Pelo menos esse batedor joga conforme as regras. Potter marca! 500 pontos para a Grifinória, 260 para Corvinal. O desempenho do time da Corvinal está bem fraco comparado às outras partidas. Olhem lá, Dearborn rouba a goles mais uma vez de Hopkirk, que está especialmente lerdo hoje. Ah, obrigado professora Sprout. – ele agradeceu à mulher, que trouxera uma cesta com sanduíches para a ala dos professores – Voltando ao jogo...

_1 hora depois_

- E Thatcher pega o pomo! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA! – exclamou o narrador em alívio, e a torcida da Grifinória – que novidade – foi à loucura. Sirius foi ao chão e o time deu um enorme abraço em grupo.

- Eu vou ter a minha festa de aniversário! – riu Julia, dando um beijo na bochecha de Thatcher, que corou.

- E eu vou ficar super bêbado! – gritou James, um momento antes de ser assediado pelos Grifinórios. Dessa vez, a festa no campo não durou por muito tempo, e a multidão se dissipou, deixando para trás os jogadores que estavam imensamente felizes.

- A gente vai ganhar esse campeonato, PORRA! – gritou Gilbert, e o resto do time rugiu com ele. Bem, quase todo o time. Sirius virou a cabeça, procurando Julia, mas ela não estava nos arredores do vestiário. James cutucou seu braço, e eles olharam na direção do vestiário da Corvinal, onde estavam Julia e Hopkirk.

Sirius olhou para James, que olhou para Sirius, e ambos assentiram. Entrando por debaixo do pano que cobria a estrutura de madeira da arquibancada, os dois Marotos foram andando na direção do casal.

- Mas por que você deixou eu roubar a bola tão facilmente de você? – Julia exclamou.

- Eu não deixei!

- Joseph, faça-me o favor. Você é capitão do time, realmente espera que eu acredite que você não saiba segurar uma goles direito?

- Julia, eu estou falando sério! Parecia que você tinha prazer em ver eu me humilhar na frente de todo mundo! Você jogou querendo que eu perdesse feio!

- E você acha que eu iria ajudar a Corvinal a vencer?

- Lógico que não, mas não precisava jogar tão para valer assim!

- Então é para isso que você me tem como namorada? Para te ajudar a vencer os jogos contra a Grifinória?

- Você está distorcendo o que eu disse!

- Distorcendo é o caramba, Joseph! Você queria que eu jogasse mal! Eu sou sua namorada, não sua escrava! Eu tenho as minhas vontades, e quero ver a minha casa ganhar a Taça! – ela jogou as mãos para o ar em frustração, e Hopkirk fez uma cara desolada - Quer saber? Para mim já chega, Joseph. Estou... Estou terminando com você.

- Não, Jules! – ele exclamou, e Sirius pode ver a sombra de Hopkirk correndo atrás dela. Seu coração estava a mil, e ele não sabia o que dizer, só ficou lá parado ao lado de James, com a boca aberta como a de um peixe fora d'água. – Jules, não vamos terminar por causa de uma briguinha boba...

- Briguinha boba? Joe, nós brigamos de quinze em quinze minutos!

- Eu te amo, Jules... não faça isso, por favor. Eu prometo que vou mudar! Eu só falei essas coisas agora por que estou chateado, afinal meu time perdeu. Mas eu sei que você não é minha escrava, você é a minha namorada! Linda, maravilhosa, sexy, inteligente... Quem tem que mudar aqui sou eu. Eu prometo que vou fazer isso aqui dar certo. Eu prometo.

Julia ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Sirius parou de respirar. James observava o amigo, e sorria.

- Ok. – ela finalmente disse – Acho que... Terminar com você é muito extremo. E eu também posso tentar não... Você sabe. Explodir. Mas eu ainda estou brava com você, Joe! Agora, tchau, te vejo amanhã.

- Ué, não vai jantar?

- Festa no Salão Comunal. É meio que uma festa de aniversário barra vitória, então... É.

- Vai comemorar seu aniversário sem mim?

- Joe, nós comemoramos ontem...

- Eu sei... E como nós comemoramos. E como. – ele abraçou a garota, que se afastou.

- Estou brava com você, Joseph. Brava! Sem beijos. – ela se virou de costas e foi andando em direção ao vestiário da Grifinória.

- Eu te amo!

- Tchau, Joseph!

* * *

><p>- Mas ela não disse "eu te amo" de volta... – Sirius disse, mais ou menos bêbado, para Remus e Peter, fazendo esse comentário pela quarta vez na noite. A festa começara às sete, e já eram quase nove.<p>

Eles estavam sentados no sofá de sempre, em frente à lareira, na bilionésima dose de uísque de fogo. Do outro lado da sala, Sirius podia ver Julia de rabo de olho, conversando bêbada também com uma sóbria Lily. Ambas comiam um pedaço do bolo de aniversário de chocolate com glacê nas cores da Grifinória que a ruiva, Mary e Marlene prepararam com os elfos domésticos.

"_Meninas sem criatividade."_

Ele viu Lily se levantar, indo em direção à Mary e Marlene que estavam quase entrando em coma alcoólico e, como sempre, cantando num karaokê inexistente. Julia se levantou também, mas ela veio na direção dos Marotos e se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado de James.

- Hey, prima! – ele exclamou, rindo de nada, e a abraçando – E aí, como é ser maior de idade?

- Não sei, a mesma coisa de antes? A única diferença é que estou tomando o meu primeiro porre legal.

- Tsk, tsk. – o primo estalou a língua, desaprovando. – Você é a minha priminha e eu vou te proteger *hic* do mal.

- James, eu sou três dias mais velha que você!

- Sh... – ele colocou o indicador na boca da menina, fazendo-a se calar.

- Ah, eu não sei se te contei... - a menina começou a dizer afastando da boca o dedo do primo - Mas Lily não gostou muito do encontro dela com Daniel Abbot.

- Não? - James se surpreendeu. - Isso é... Bom. - ele disse um tanto sem emoção, fazendo todos estranharem sua frieza. De repente, ele levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu maliciosamente. – Rabicho, Aluado, venham ajudar a Lily comigo.

- Quê? – Peter perguntou, mas Remus entendeu o que ele quis dizer, e olhando de relance para Sirius e Julia, que tinham enchido a cara demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo, e se levantou, saindo com os outros dois.

- Hey, Jules. – Sirius cumprimentou a amiga, chegando mais perto dela ao mesmo momento em que ela descia do braço do sofá e sentava na almofada.

- Hey, Sirius.

- E aí, gostou do presente que eu te dei?

- Amei! Principalmente a pena nas cores da Grifinória. Dá até pena de usar...

Sirius presenteara Julia com um kit enorme de papelaria da Scrivenshaft's, com penas, tintas que mudavam de cor, pergaminhos especiais, tintas invisíveis e todas aquelas coisas de papelaria que mulher adora. Eles começaram a conversar sobre o jogo, e conscientemente afastaram o assunto Joseph Hopkirk. Aparentemente existem coisas que nem quando se está super bêbado dá para falar.

- Já sei! – Julia exclamou. – Vamos jogar o jogo das 20 perguntas! Marque com os dedos quantas perguntas faltam.

- Sério que você quer jogar isso?

- Tem alguma ideia melhor? Ou você quer ir ajudar o resto das pessoas a fazerem Marlene entender que aquilo que ela está segurando não é um microfone?

- Aquilo é um...? – Sirius disse rindo.

- Infelizmente sim.

- _Onde _ela arranjou isso? Ou é dela? - ele levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Sirius, eu não sei onde a garota achou aquele vibrador. - ela suspirou fingindo estar irritada, mas o leve sorriso em seus lábios desmentia o carão. Quer jogar ou não?

- Ok, vamos nessa. Você começa. – ele concordou com um suspiro.

- Ok. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

- Sério mesmo?

- Quê? A gente tem que começar com as perguntas mais normais e depois as loucas e constrangedoras!

- Ah, ótimo. Ahn... Azul marinho.

- Boa escolha. Azul marinho é uma cor tão... Tão...

- Azul? – Sirius riu da menina.

- É uma cor bonita, ok?

- Qual é o seu animal favorito?

- Gato.

- Eu _odeio_ gatos.

- Sh... – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e mandou ele se calar - Um dia eu vou ter um gato todo preto.

- Que tal um cachorro todo preto? – ele riu.

- Eu tenho medo de cachorros, Sirius.

- Achei que tinha perdido o medo.

- O cachorro era você, criatura.

- Tá...

- Qual é o seu número favorito?

- 69. – Sirius riu, dando um sorriso torto malicioso.

- Uau. Sério?

- Sério. Qual é o seu livro favorito?

- Você é um bêbado culto... Ahn... O livro que Remus me deu de aniversário ano passado, O Retrato de Dorian Gray.

- Chatoooo.

- Você que perguntou. E acho que você deveria ler. É muito bom.

- Chatoooo.

- Ok, ótimo. Qual é o feriado que você mais odeia?

- Páscoa.

- Por quê? Ah, e isso não é uma das minhas vinte perguntas.

- Sei lá... Deixa as pessoas gordas. – ele suspirou.

- Poxa, que profundo.

- Se a sua casa estivesse pegando fogo, e você estivesse sem varinha, e você só pudesse salvar uma coisa, o que seria?

- Ah, a pergunta clássica. – a menina suspirou - Ahn... A minha varinha. Não! A minha chave de Gringotts.

- Boa resposta.

- Eu sei. Se você tivesse poção polissuco suficiente para um dia, em quem você se transformaria?

- John Lennon. Óbvio.

- Gostei.

- Sua melhor amiga?

- Não posso escolher entre Lily, Mary e Marlene.

- Lógico que pode!

- O que você diria se eu pedisse para você escolher entre James, Remus e Peter? – ela perguntou, e Sirius olhou para ela tentando driblar a pergunta.

- Ah, ok. – ele desistiu.

- Tá vendo? Comida favorita?

- Lasagna.

- A minha também! – a menina exclamou, pulando no sofá.

- É impossível alguém não gostar de lasagna.

- Eu sei!

- Qual foi a coisa mais embaraçosa que você fez?

- Ugh... Tenho uma lista enorme... Mas acho que o dia em que eu achei que estava sozinha em casa e coloquei Elvis para tocar bem alto e sai dançando pelas escadas... E eu estava de camiseta largona, calcinha e meias... E eu caí das escadas... E quando eu cheguei no andar debaixo descobri que meu irmão estava com uns amigos de Hogwarts. Nossa, foi muito vergonhoso.

Sirius começou a rir, fazendo a menina corar.

- Peraí, essa cena tinha que ter sido registrada. Você de calcinha e meias rolando escada a baixo. Merlin... – ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Ha ha ha engraçadinho. Você só diz isso por que quer me ver de calcinha.

- Bem que eu gostaria. – ele disse sem pensar. Fez-se um silêncio por apenas alguns segundos, mas Julia sabiamente ignorou o acontecido.

- Natal ou Ano-Novo? – ela mudou o assunto rapidamente.

- Natal! Eu ganho presentes! – Sirius respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Seu patrono?

- Uma coruja. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Legal.

- Comida que você odeia?

- Cenouras.

- Cenouras? Mas são tão gostosas!

- Acho que nunca gostei, já que a minha mãe costumava empurrar o negócio pela minha goela.

- Uau.

- Banda favorita? – ele perguntou.

- Queen, fato.

- O que você nunca faria na sua vida?

Sirius olhou nos olhos da amiga por alguns segundos, com uma resposta já em mente.

- Trair. – ele disse alguns momentos depois. - Quem quer que for. Amigos, namorada etc.

Julia sorriu.

- Gostei.

Ele sorriu de volta. Um sorriso bêbado, mas um sorriso do mesmo jeito.

- Qual é a comida que _você_odeia?

- Brócolis.

- Jura?

- Juro. É tão...

- Verde.

- Exatamente.

- Me faz lembrar da Sonserina.

- Exatamente. – ela suspirou. – Uh! Eu tenho uma. Primeiro beijo? Quem, quando e como foi.

- Amanda Turpin, eu no segundo ano e ela no quarto. 1972, esquisito.

- Tenso. – ela comentou, enchendo seu copo de uísque de fogo de novo.

- Ahn... Primeira vez? Com quem, quando e como foi. – Sirius perguntou de um jeito que ele achou ser sutil, olhando para ela por cima do copo em que ele enfiava na tentativa de esconder sua curiosidade.

- Primeira vez? - ela perguntou, quase cuspindo sua própria bebida.

- Primeira vez. – ele consentiu, e a menina corou.

- Joseph Hopkirk, esse ano... Bom.

Sirius não soube o que comentar quanto a isso. Merlin, ele ficou sem ação. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas ele tinha que admitir que já imaginava que seria esta a resposta. Na verdade, ele meio queria que aquela fosse a resposta. Pelo menos ela teve a primeira vez com um namorado firme – e babaca -, mas firme do mesmo jeito. Ela não era daquele tipo de garota que anda com caras como... Bem, como ele mesmo.

- Ahn, que horas são? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Vinte para meia noite.

- Já-? – ela foi interrompida por um alto barulho que interrompeu todos os outros sons. – Mary! – ela gritou, se levantando do sofá. A outra garota tinha caído e levado junto a mesa onde o toca-discos estava.

- Você está bem? – Julia perguntou, ajudando Marlene e Lily a levantarem a garota.

- Sim, estou. Uou... Um pouco tonta, mas daqui a pouco passa.

- Tudo ok aí, Mare? – James, se posicionando ao lado de Sirius com Remus e Peter, formando uma rodinha.

- Tudo, tudo.

Assim o grupo se separou e Sirius voltou para o sofá. Julia cutucou seu braço enquanto ele se sentava.

- Oi.

- Oi. Eu vou subir, tá? Preciso dormir. – ela disse.

- Já?

- Já... Eu tenho muitas coisas no que pensar e não dormi bem na noite passada.

- Claro, você _comemorou_ bem com o Hopkirk ontem, né? – ele se sentiu irritado.

"_Merda, merda, merda, merda."_

Julia tirou os olhos das escadas e virou o rosto para Sirius, lançando-o um olhar penetrante e imóvel.

- Como é? – ela perguntou.

- Quê? Não disse nada...

- Sirius, como você sabe disso? – ela disse rispidamente.

- Não, eu só assumi que como você saiu com ele ontem à noite-

- Sirius, ele falou a mesma coisa para mim hoje mais cedo. Coincidência? – ela perguntou enraivecida. O garoto até pensou em mentir, mas... Por que ela tinha que lembrar tanto de detalhes?

- Não. Eu ouvi a briga de vocês hoje escondido. – ele disse, e ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Sirius, as brigas que eu tenho com o meu namorado são entre mim e ele.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que você escutou?

- Por que... Por que Hopkirk é um babaca! – Sirius jogou as mãos para cima em frustração - Ele queria que você-

- Chega, Sirius! Chega! – ela exclamou. – Não cabe a você falar sobre isso. Ok?

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Julia saiu como um furacão, subindo as escadas do dormitório e recebendo olhares de algumas pessoas enxeridas.

"_Merda.__" _O rapaz pensou, sentando-se no sofá mais uma vez e tomando um gole do seu copo de uísque.

Mas uma coisa ficou martelando em sua cabeça pelo resto da noite, e o incomodou até quando ele estava deitado na sua cama. O que será que eram as muitas coisas nas quais ela precisava pensar?

* * *

><p><strong><span>27 <span>****de ****março,****1977**

Aquele domingo não era um simples dia de semana. Todos – os que foram convidados e os que não – estavam em polvorosa para a noite do dia 27. Afinal, o aniversário de James Potter nunca passava despercebido, muito menos sem um fogo de artifício ou dois. Os Marotos desceram para o café da manhã animados, mal conseguindo esperar para a hora do jantar, quando os grifinórios e um seleto grupo de lufanos e corvinais iriam festejar numa sala abandonada. A época dos Marotos em Hogwarts era, como pode-se perceber facilmente, salpicada de festas quase todo mês.

Chegando no Grande Salão, os quatro garotos avistaram Lily, Julia, Mary e Marlene na mesa da Grifinória, que já estava bem cheia.

- Bom dia, aniversariante! – exclamou Julia para o primo, se levantando e dando um abraço apertado nele, passando uma caixa enfeitada com um laço amarelo para ele.

- Ahn, bom dia? Está tão animada assim por quê? – James respondeu, se sentando de frente para Lily, esticando os braços para pegar os presentes das outras meninas também.

- Não sei. Acordei de bom humor. Consegui dormir finalmente. – ela disse, mas seu sorriso diminui um pouco ao ver Sirius, que tentou ignorar a reação.

- Ahn, o que aconteceu? – Mary falou, se dirigindo a Julia e Sirius com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada. – Sirius disse para amiga, com a jarra de suco de abóbora na mão.

Julia mordeu sua torrada e lançou um olhar para Lily, e a ação não passou despercebida pelo Maroto, que levantou a sobrancelha. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompido pelo correio, e as corujas começaram a voar de um lado para o outro, mas fazendo o espaço da mesa em frente de James ficar cada vez menor com a empilhação de presente sobre presente.

- Ninguém esquece de você, hein? – disse Lily, tentando contar quantas caixas havia, mas uma coruja sempre a atrapalhava, colocando mais uma no topo da pilha.

- Hey, Jules – disse James – Tem um envelope aqui para você. É do seu pai. – falou James, esticando a mão por trás da coluna enorme e entregando o papel para a garota.

- Meu pai é tão sovina que não quer pagar nem uma coruja separada para trazer as minhas cartas... – ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto James abria e recebia presentes, Sirius rasgava surpreso o envelope do Ministério que chegara logo depois do seu exemplar do Profeta Diário.

"_Puta. Que. Pariu."_

_-_Puta que pariu. – ele disse, lendo de novo o número.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou rico. – ele continuou a olhar abismado para a carta. No meio do papel, uma réplica da parte do testamento de Alphard Black que falava sobre o sobrinho.

"_E para o meu adorado sobrinho Sirius Black, que atualmente estuda em Hogwarts e reside na casa da família Potter, eu deixo metade da quantia que tenho no banco Gringotts, uma soma de 500.000 galeões, tendo certeza que ele fará bom uso da herança."_

- Caraca. – disse Peter, esticando a mão para ver melhor o papel, mas Sirius puxou a carta e a guardou no bolso da calça jeans.

O grupo ficou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, o único som no meio deles era o de papel de presente sendo rasgado.

- Vocês viram isso? – exclamou Remus de repente, que se lembrara do jornal e o abrira não fazia dois segundos.

- O quê? – perguntou Marlene.

Remus colocou seu exemplar no meio de todo mundo, para que todos pudessem ler a manchete. **"****GRUPO ****DE ****4 ****NASCIDOS ****TROUXAS ****É ****BRUTALMENTE ****ASSASSINADO.**** – **_**Assassinos **__**ainda **__**não **__**identificados, **__**mas **__**Ministério **__**tem**____**indícios **__**de **__**que **__**Comensais **__**da **__**Morte **__**estejam **__**envolvidos.**__**"**_

- "Foram encontrados ontem à noite os corpos de quatro dos nascidos trouxas desaparecidos num beco de Londres Trouxa." – leu Lily – "Os especialistas do Ministério que analisaram os corpos contam que a causa foi a Maldição da Morte, mas que há indícios de tortura. Não se há pistas dos assassinos, e o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia (DELM) Charlus Potter não afirma a participação dos chamados Comensais da Morte, já que não havia Marca Negra conjurada sobre o local. Mais informações na pág. 7."

- Por Merlin. – murmurou Mary quando a amiga terminou de ler a reportagem.

Todos ficaram olhando para o jornal, observando a foto dos agentes do Ministério retirando os corpos do local.

- Esse não é o primeiro dos casos. – disse James – Mas esse tipo de coisa tem acontecido esporadicamente, mas são sempre coisas menores, uma pessoa só... Isso é novidade...

Os amigos começaram a discutir o assunto, e se estenderam na mesa do café até as onze da manhã.

Para a felicidade do aniversariante, o time da Grifinória ficaria desde depois do café até as quatro da tarde no campo de Quadribol, treinando. Quando terminaram de comer, James chamou os jogadores para o treino.

- Pontas, eu não vou descer direto, não. – disse Sirius, se levantando. – Eu vou ao corujal... Preciso mandar uma carta para Andrômeda.

- Ok, nem eu. – disse James – Tenho que levar tudo isso aqui para o dormitório. Time, a gente se encontra no campo em alguns minutos. Enquanto isso, comecem a se alongar, ok?

- Ay, ay, capitão. – brincou Julia, batendo continência. – Vamos, Gibby. – a garota puxou, revirando os olhos, o braço de Gilbert, que aproveitou o tempo em que os outros estavam conversando para pegar mais uma panqueca. Assim, James começou a levitar os presentes com ajuda de Remus, e Sirius saiu pelo Salão de Entrada com os outros, se separando alguns segundos depois, indo em direção ao corujal.

A primavera já havia chegado, e o tempo estava agradável. Ensolarado, mas não um calor escaldante, e uma leve brisa agitava as plantas, o suficiente para refrescar as pessoas que passavam de um lado para o outro aproveitando aquele estranho dia escocês.

Sirius começou a subir as escadas da torre rapidamente, com o coração a mil. 500.000 galeões era _muito _dinheiro. O que ele faria com tudo aquilo? A moto, um apartamento... Talvez investir em ações? Mas ele teria muito tempo para pensar naquilo depois. Agora ele só precisava falar com Andrômeda-

- Oi! Olhe por onde anda! – Sirius exclamou, dando de cara com alguém na porta do corujal.

- Ai, me desculpe! – exclamou a menina. _"__Uh.__Gata.__"_

- Ah, não. Eu não estava prestando atenção. – ele sorriu - Sarah Ackerley, não?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Desculpe-me por esbarrar em você, Sarah Ackerley.

- Desculpas aceitas. Tchau! – a garota disse, começando a descer as escadas, prendendo o longo cabelo loiro em um coque. – Ah, até mais tarde.

- Mais tarde?

- Você vai à festa do seu melhor amigo, não?

- Ah, sim. Até.

A garota continuou a descer, e Sirius foi para dentro, com cuidado para não estragar seus tênis com cocô de coruja. Encontrou Poseidon, sua pequena ave preta, dormindo num canto, usando o gorro vermelho e amarelo que ele dera a ela na cabeça.

No canto esquerdo da sala, havia uma mesa com pergaminhos, penas e tinta disponíveis. Sirius foi nessa direção e começou a escrever a carta para a prima.

_Querida Meda..._

* * *

><p>- Almofadinhas! – exclamou James, vendo o amigo sair do vestiário da Grifinória com seu uniforme de treino. – Vem logo!<p>

- Estou indo, estou indo. – disse Sirius, se juntando aos amigos na corrida em volta do campo. James liderava a fila.

- Andem logo, seu molengas! – o capitão exclamou – Isso está ridículo, mais rápido, mais rápido!

- Nós jogamos quadribol, James! – gritou Julia, a terceira da fila, logo atrás de Angus – Por que precisamos correr?

- Está questionando a minha autoridade, Dearborn?

- Não, Potter!

- Ótimo! Mais duas voltas para você!

- Olha que eu escrevo para a sua mãe!

- Colocando a minha mãe na jogada... Isso é sacanagem!

- Uma volta, Potter. _Uma __volta._E só porque é seu aniversário.

- Ok. Então vai logo. – disse James, parando junto com os outros meninos, enquanto Sirius e Julia continuavam o circuito.

Sirius continuou a correr, tentando alcançar Julia, mas ao mesmo tempo se segurando. E se ele a alcançasse? O que diria? Nunca brigara sério com ela antes, e mesmo que fizesse pouco tempo, a garota fazia uma falta enorme. Não de um jeito romântico, mas para ele, Julia era uma daquelas pessoas que sempre pareciam o entender. Ela nunca o julgava, e ele achava isso engraçado, já que ela gostava de fazer isso com os outros. Ele só encontrara mais três pessoas que o entendiam completamente, e todas eram do mesmo sexo, por isso, Julia era diferente, e muito, muito importante. Ela havia disparado em sua frente e Sirius resolveu por fim não fazer o esforço de se aproximar. Ela terminou a última volta e Sirius ficou lá por mais alguns minutos, terminando mais duas, enquanto o resto das pessoas o esperava do lado do campo.

Assim, o time começou a treinar pesado, já que James parecia ter uma energia que nunca ia acabar.

* * *

><p>- Peter, você pode, por favor, colocar aquela faixa ali? – disse Julia, já vestida para a festa, ajudando os Marotos a decorarem a Sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas abandonada no terceiro andar. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Mary e Marlene estavam agindo sob as ordens da garota e de Lily, que se voluntariaram para serem as chefas da "equipe de organização". A hora da festa estava quase chegando, e as coisas estavam todas prontas. A sala não tinha nenhuma cadeira ou mesa, por isso eles tiveram que pegar "emprestado" das salas ao lado duas mesas de professor para colocar as comidas e bebidas. Sirius se encarregara das músicas e o toca discos havia sido enfeitiçado para tocar bem alto. No teto, pendiam bonitas lanternas de papel vermelhas, milimetricamente arrumadas por Julia.<p>

Quando eram seis horas, as pessoas começaram a aparecer. Primeiro algumas pessoas da Grifinória, inclusive as duas outras meninas do dormitório de Julia que Sirius nem sabia que existiam: Victoria Robins e Natalie Peakes. Depois, Joseph Hopkirk e um grupo de pessoas da Corvinal, todos os lufanos chegaram juntos, e os dois sonserinos convidados também apareceram. Dentro daquela hora, a sala de Defesa ficou lotada, com música alta e, como sempre, muito Uísque de Fogo.

- Hey! – Sirius ouviu alguém dizer enquanto ele conversava com os Marotos, e sentindo um toque delicado no seu ombro. Ele se virou para ver quem era e seus olhos encontraram Sarah Ackerley, a bonita garota morena e sardenta que ele encontrara mais cedo no corujal.

- Ah, oi! – ele sorriu, e ela retribui o gesto, tomando um gole da sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Tudo bom? – ela perguntou, encostando na parede ao lado do garoto, e os outros Marotos se afastaram.

- Tudo, tudo ótimo. Eu nem vi você chegar.

- Sério? Eu fui uma das primeiras. Cheguei aqui com aquele pessoal da Corvinal...

- Ah, você chegou com Hopkirk?

- É. – ela concordou, levantando uma sobrancelha para o "_Hopkirk__"__._

- Então, Sarah Ackerley...

- Você realmente gosta de dizer meu nome, não?

- Mas é um nome bonito, Sarah Ackerley.

- Muito bem, Sirius Black. Fale-me o que ia dizer antes de eu te interromper.

- Por que eu nunca falei com você antes? Você é bonita.

- E você só fala com garotas que são bonitas?

- Não comece a me julgar tão cedo! Só deixo fazerem isso depois do terceiro, quarto drink.

- Ah, bom saber. – ela sorriu – Você nunca falou comigo por que provavelmente tem raiva das pessoas da Corvinal.

- Eu não tenho raiva de pessoas da Corvinal.

- Ah, então esse é um sentimento reservado apenas para Joseph Hopkirk, eh?

- Eu não tenho raiva de Hopkirk. – ele mentiu.

_-_ Ah, então vai me dizer que não tem raiva de ele estar namorando a garota de quem você gosta?

"_Uou... Garota, do que você está falando?"_

- Quê? Eu não gosto da Jules.

- Mas já gostou.

Sirius encarou a menina em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando nos olhos dela. Eles eram marrons, mas não pareciam dois bombons de chocolate enormes e redondos como o de... Certas pessoas.

- Sim. Não mais.

- Bom saber. – a garota levantou a sobrancelha, olhando diretamente para o garoto.

- Você gosta de saber das coisas, hein?

- Por isso que eu fui para a Corvinal.

- Estou vendo. Mas me diga, é verdade que apertar o peito da estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw no Salão Comunal de vocês dá sorte? É por isso que vocês se dão tão bem nas provas?

- O quê? – a garota começou a rir – De onde você tirou essa história?

- Ah, as coisas que a gente houve por aí.

- Acho que você devia checar as suas fontes.

- Claro.

Sirius sorriu mais uma vez e chegou mais perto, o álcool fazendo efeito. Sarah deu suspiro. Os lábios dele encontraram o da garota, e ela cedeu. Ali, contra a parede, os dois começaram a se agarrar, com a falta de uma palavra melhor para o que estava acontecendo. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de amassos no cantinho, a menina se separou de Sirius, mantendo seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Mas já? Ainda são oito e quinze! – ele reclamou, dando uma olhada no relógio de pulso. A garota sabia o que fazia.

- Eu sei, mas amanhã é segunda feira e eu não quero ir dormir muito tarde.

- Ahn, ok então. Você acha que podemos repetir isso amanhã? – ele sorriu.

- Acho que meu namorado não ia gostar muito da ideia.

- O quê? – e... O sorriso foi embora.

- Meu namorado.

- Você tem um namorado?

- Aham, ele está na Ala Hospitalar se recuperando de uma gripe...

- Você tem um namorado.

- Uau, você é bem lerdinho, hein? – ela passou a mão no cabelo dele - Bom, adeus. Até outro dia, Sirius. – a garota disse, dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto e indo em direção à porta, saindo da sala e deixando Sirius ali parado contra a parede confuso.

Ele deu uma risadinha e deu de ombros, num pensamento do estilo "fazer o que, pelo menos eu me dei bem", e se virou para a esquerda, com a intenção de ir até mesa de bebidas pegar alguma coisa, mas deu de cara com Jules do seu lado, encarando-o com um ar de desaprovação.

- Você sabe que Sarah Ackerley tem um namorado, não sabe?

- Descobri isso há alguns segundos. – Sirius respondeu mal-humorado, passando pela garota para atingir seu destino. Ela o seguiu. – O que é? Agora você fala comigo?

A garota desviou o olhar, dando um sorriso envergonhado, mas voltando a encará-lo seriamente.

- Eu decidi que reagi mal ontem à noite.

- Ah, jura.

- E eu queria pedir desculpas. Ahn, foi errado da sua parte de escutar a minha conversa, mas eu explodi com você e não deveria ter feito aquilo. Desculpa.

Sirius olhou para a garota, tentando desviar o pensamento de bombons de chocolate grandes e redondos. Ela estava se desculpando, uma coisa que ela não fazia muito. Droga de Grifinórios e seu orgulho exagerado.

- Ok. Eu aceito as suas desculpas. – ele sorriu fracamente e bagunçou o cabelo da menina, que deu um soco no estômago dele de brincadeira. – Então, cadê o querido Hopkirk?

- Ele está falando sobre o time dele com uns amigos e eu não queria me intrometer nisso.

- Ah, mas você podia ser a nossa espiã! Pontas ficaria orgulhoso de você, conseguindo informações de primeira mão do capitão do time adversário. Surpreende-me que James não tenha pensado nisso.

- Ah, mas ele pensou. Eu recusei, obviamente.

- Por falar no Pontas, quem é aquela garota com quem ele está falando? – ele perguntou, apontando para James que falava com uma menina do outro lado da Sala.

- Ah, ela está no meu dormitório. Natalie Peakes. QI de uma ervilha.

- Uau, que simpática você.

- Cara, ela é legal. Na verdade, muito legal. Mas tem a capacidade mental de um Verme-cego.

- Psh.

- Jules. – Joseph Hopkirk apareceu ao lado dos dois de repente, fazendo Sirius parar de sorrir. Ele estava de cara amarrada e esticando a mão para a namorada.

- Oi, Joe. – ela o cumprimentou um tanto friamente.

- Hopkirk. – disse Sirius, que foi ignorado pelo outro.

- Você pode vir aqui comigo por um segundo? – ele perguntou, e Jules pegou a mão dele hesitante, e dando um breve adeus com a mão livre para Sirius, se afastou com o namorado.

Sirius foi então para a mesa de bebidas, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e se sentou numa das cadeiras ali por perto.

- Ahn, você está bem? – a voz de James alcançou os ouvidos de Sirius de repente, e este levantou a cabeça para ver o amigo parado ao seu lado junto de Remus e Peter.

- Sim, lógico. Por que não estaria? – respondeu Sirius confuso.

- Nós vimos você falando com a Jules. – disse Remus – Vocês fizeram as pazes?

- Fizemos... – Sirius falou aereamente. Não estava realmente prestando atenção. – Ei, Pontas! – ele exclamou de súbito – Vi você falando com aquela garota... Ahn, qual é o nome dela?

- Natalie Peakes? – disse James.

- É, isso aí.

- O que tem ela?

- Nada, só estava me perguntando se... – ele balançou a cabeça significativamente.

- Ah. Bom, ela é uma garota muito legal.

- Foi o que me disseram. Você não está planejando em...

- Não. – respondeu James incerto – Não sei. Sei lá.

- Boa... – riu Remus baixinho.

- E a Lily? – perguntou Peter antes que os outros pudessem dizer a mesma coisa.

- Sinceramente. – suspirou James – Eu não sei. É só que... Um cara tem necessidades, entende?

- Uau. – disse Remus sarcasticamente.

- Não, não é isso. É difícil de explicar. Lily é... Ela é perfeita, sabe? Mas ela não gosta de mim. Não desse jeito. E eu disse no início do semestre passado que ia sair com outras garotas.

- Você está tentando superar a Lily? – Sirius disse. – Isso é tão...

- Tão... – disse James.

- Bom? – tentou Sirius – Sim, é bom! Uma mudança. É.

- Mas por que você não nos falou sobre isso antes? – perguntou Peter a James. – Quero dizer... Por todo esse tempo você tentou se aproximar da Lily, virar amigo dela. Não é meio que... Desperdiçar todo aquele trabalho?

- Rabicho, não foi trabalho algum, na verdade. Eu e ela conversamos sobre como ela acha que eu mudei muito, mas na verdade, a única coisa que eu parei de fazer foi chamá-la para sair de cinco em cinco minutos.

- E azarar os primeiranistas por diversão. – completou Remus rindo.

- Ah, sim. – suspirou James – Bons tempos aqueles. Mas de qualquer forma, se ela não se interessou por mim até agora...

Assim, os Marotos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- E você? – disse Remus de repente para Sirius – Como vai o plano de superar a Jules?

- Eu? – Sirius olhou para o amigo – Eu já _superei_a Jules. Note o verbo no passado.

- Ah, sério? Você superou a minha prima? – disse James incrédulo.

- Aham. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

Os outros ficaram o encarando, obviamente não acreditando em nada do que ele dissera. E na verdade, nem mesmo Sirius sabia se acreditava em si mesmo.

- Você está desistindo? – exclamou Sirius de repente, surpreso e mudando de assunto, uma vez que o silêncio entre os Marotos nunca durava muito. A não ser quando era alguma competição. – Você, James Potter, está desistindo?

- Almofadinhas, como assim? – disse James, estranhando o modo que Sirius parecia chocado e ultrajado, e meio que atordoado com a volta do assunto Lily à mesa.

- Ah, não me venha com essa cara. Você sabe muito bem que desde o começo desse seu plano estúpido eu tenho apoiado a sua obsessão, paixão, amor seja lá o que seja que você sente pela Evans. E você vai desistir agora?

- Eu não estou desistindo! Estou aceitando os fatos!

- Mesma merda!

Sirius, Remus e Peter encararam o amigo por alguns momentos, enquanto o outro olhava para o vazio, parecendo pensar.

- Por uma vez na vida – ele finalmente falou –, eu quero ser amigo dela. _Só_amigo dela.

- Eu já ouvi isso antes. – disse Sirius, contando nos dedos – O quê? Sete... oito meses atrás?

- Dessa vez eu estou falando sério! Só amigos.

A parte engraçada dessa história toda é que, algumas horas depois dessa conversa, Lily estava com a cabeça no ombro de James, ambos dormindo, sentados no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Marlene até tirou uma foto.

* * *

><p>Deitado em sua cama, Sirius pensou sobre muitas coisas. Para começar, agora ele era rico. Faltavam apenas três meses para o fim de seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts. Logo ele começaria a ter aulas de aparatar. Ele pensou em Sarah Ackerley, e como ele beijou uma garota que tinha um namorado. Contra seus princípios, sim. Mas ele percebeu que não estava realmente ligando para isso. Seu último pensamento da noite foi, no entanto, direcionado para outro caso. Ali, sentindo aquela leve brisa de primavera agitar as cortinas da janela semi-aberta e chegar no seu rosto, Sirius pensou em James. Estaria ele finalmente deixando para trás todos aqueles anos em que foi apaixonado por Lily? Por que sim, mesmo sendo o adolescente mais popular da escola e perfeitamente capaz de ficar com qualquer garota, James Potter era completamente apaixonado por Lily Evans. Talvez não desde o começo, talvez os primeiros anos fossem só uma questão de desafio, uma coisa que o Maroto não podia ter. Mas sempre houve algo mais. Sirius sabia. Remus e Peter sabiam. E agora, Sirius sentia como se o fim de uma era estivesse se aproximando.<p>

Alguns minutos depois da terceira hora do dia 28 de março, ele adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Bom, finalmente está aí. Março. YAY. Abril já está com meio caminho andado, por isso dessa vez eu _juro _que será mais rápido.

Beijos cansados porém felizes de tanto olhar para o computador,

Julia.

P.S.: Reviews? Anyone? No? Ok.


	9. De Chuvas, Rebeldes e Quase Comas

**FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO PARA VOCÊS!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8<p>

AKA

- DE CHUVAS, REBELDES E QUASE COMAS –

**1 de abril, 1977**

- Acorda! Acorda, Almofadinhas! É hoje!

Sirius estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama quando foi acordado pela voz animada de James. Em um dia qualquer, ele provavelmente daria um soco no amigo, viraria para o outro lado enfiando a cara no travesseiro e voltaria a dormir. Mas aquele dia era especial. Era primeiro de abril.

O dia da Mentira, para os Marotos, era um dos melhores do ano, e várias tradições marcavam aquelas vinte e quatro horas.

- É hoje! – exclamou Sirius pulando da cama como uma criança de oito anos numa manhã de Natal, com um enorme e malicioso sorriso no rosto. – Então. Por onde começar? – ele disse esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Calma... – suspirou Remus – Ainda são quinze para as sete.

- Uh-uh, Sr. Aluado. – disse James – nada de rabugentisse hoje. Ainda faltam três dias.

- Sh! – Sirius silenciou o amigo virando a cabeça e revistando o dormitório rapidamente para checar as camas de Warren e Beckett.

- Relaxa... Eles já foram. – riu Peter – Ficaram com medo de que se nós acordássemos mais cedo fôssemos fazer alguma coisa com eles.

- Eles ficaram mesmo traumatizados com aquela coisinha de nada no terceiro ano, né? – disse Sirius pensativo.

Alguns minutos depois, no Grande Salão, os meninos encontraram Lily e Marlene na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Mary, que dormia profundamente.

- Ahn... Bom dia? – disse James se sentando de frente para as meninas, de costas para a parede junto com os outros Marotos.

- Bom dia. – disse Marlene, dando uma risada frente à reação dos garotos com a morta Mary.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Peter, inclinando a cabeça para ver o rosto da menina amassado na superfície de madeira, e sobressaltando-se com um sonoro ronco que escapou dela.

- Ficou acordada a noite inteira convencida de que vocês fariam alguma coisa de terrível durante a madrugada. – respondeu Lily. – Mesmo com nossas insistências de que vocês tem estado bem calmos e comportados até um certo nível neste ano.

Os Marotos riram, e James percebeu a ausência da prima.

- Cadê Jules? – perguntou ele – Ela não está na mesa da Corvinal.

- Ah, ela estava com dor de cabeça ontem à noite por causa de um resfriado e acho que acabou passando a noite na enfermaria. – disse Lily.

- É a primavera chegando. Ela sempre fica doente nessa época. – sinalizou Remus enfiando sua torrada na boca.

Pelo resto do dia, os Marotos percorreram a escola fazendo quase tudo aquilo que não fizeram durante todo o ano. Sirius e James seguiram as instruções da aula de poções ao contrário, causando uma pequena explosão na sua mesa de trabalho. Desenharam bigodes nas pinturas, amarraram a Madame Norra nos lustres, atazanaram a Murta-que-Geme fingindo que James estava apaixonado por ela já que "eles eram almas gêmeas e míopes", pintaram o pelo da Madame Norra de rosa, fizeram a cueca de um Sonserino falar coisas obscenas para cada menina que passava ao seu lado, passaram essência de bomba de bosta na Madame Norra, inundaram o sexto andar, e por aí vai. E o melhor de tudo: sem serem pegos. Experiência tem que valer para alguma coisa.

Mas aí, a Torre do Relógio bateu cinco e meia.

Havia chegado a hora. Com o fim das aulas do dia e o calor que aumentava por causa do verão cada vez mais próximo, a maioria das pessoas resolveu aproveitar o fim de tarde ao ar livre, dando aos Marotos um castelo mais vazio e possibilitando a armação de todo o plano. Saindo da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas com a promessa de um teste na semana seguinte e uma redação de no mínimo um rolo de pergaminho sobre automóveis – um dever que Sirius talvez tivesse um pouquinho de prazer em fazer – os Marotos se dirigiram para uma sala vazia.

Bem, quase.

- Marotinhos, Marotinhos, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro nesse dia lindinho? Aprontando besteirinha? – a voz esganiçada de Pirraça, o poltergeist, surgiu no ar, e ele veio voando na direção dos quatro.

- Desinfeta, Pirraça. – disse Sirius impaciente.

- Ou nós vamos chamar o Barão Sangrento. – ameaçou James.

- Potty e suas ameaças. Potter Pirado, hahahaha! – o poltergeist riu – Potter Pirado!

- Muito bem, Pirraça, se vai ficar, pelo menos nos ajude. – disse Peter. – Temos que ser rápidos.

- Marotinhos vão se meter em encrenca, hahaha! Vou contar, vou contar... – ele cantou, dançando e dando voltinhas em volta da cabeça dos Marotos.

- Hey, Pirraça! – exclamou Remus depois de lançar um olhar feio para Peter junto com os outros. – Se você contar para alguém, não vai poder fazer a coisa que mais gosta.

O poltergeist parou de rir e sapatear no ar aos poucos, olhando curioso para Remus sem largar o sorriso safado.

- E o que seria isso, Lupinho? – ele perguntou debochadamente.

Remus sorriu e respondeu.

- Irritar o Filch.

Pirraça já gostava mais dos Marotos do que de qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts, e depois dessa ficou impossível contrariá-los.

- No que posso ajudar, Marotinhos? – ele perguntou sorrindo maldosamente.

- Fique do lado de fora da sala e avise se tiver alguém vindo. – disse James – Sei lá, começa a gritar com a pessoa.

Mesmo que insatisfeito com a tarefa que lhe foi designada, Pirraça foi para seu posto e assim os Marotos começaram a trabalhar.

- Segundo Hogwarts, uma História... – começou Remus, mas foi interrompido pelos amigos que irromperam grandes suspiros.

- Óbvio. – resmungou Peter.

- Ele acha que é a Bíblia ou algo assim. – disse Sirius.

- Hogwarts, uma História é um livro altamente informativo sem o qual não teríamos conseguido nem começar o Mapa. – retrucou Remus irritado, tirando um livro velho e pesado da bolsa e colocando-o sobre a mesa do professor. – Então parem de reclamar.

- Ok, ok. – disse James. – Continue.

- Segundo o livro, muitos dos feitiços utilizados para criar o efeito do teto do Grande Salão foram criados pela própria Rowena Ravenclaw. Aí, eu fui na biblioteca e descobri que essa biografia dela – ele apontou para o livro na mesa - tinha acabado de ser pega por outro aluno.

- Se o livro já estava com alguém hoje, como nós estamos com ele agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eh. – Remus se mostrou desconfortável com a pergunta – Acabou que era uma quintanista da Corvinal quem havia pegado o livro.

- Aluado, o que você fez? – riu James.

- Eu fui atrás dela, e ela disse que só me daria o livro com uma condição. – disse Remus abaixando a cabeça.

- Uma noite de sexo selvagem à la lobisomem? – sugeriu Sirius, arrancando risadas de todos, menos Lupin.

- Não, seu doente pervertido. Só um beijo. Ela praticamente me agarrou no meio do-

- Chaaatooo. – suspiraram Sirius e James juntos.

- E um encontro amanhã em Hogsmeade. – Remus completou revirando os olhos.

- Aluado tem um encontro? – James disse com uma voz dramática. – O mundo definitivamente está acabando.

- Vamos, por favor, voltar ao trabalho? – implorou Remus.

- Muito bem. E daí que agora a gente tem a biografia? – falou James, e os quatro amigos se juntaram em pé para olhar o livro.

- Aqui tem uma lista de feitiços que Rowena inventou. Esses – Remus colocou o dedo na página amarelada e o deslizou por duas dúzias de linhas de nomes – são os relacionados a tempo e clima. Esses – ele apontou para seis – são os mais básicos, mas que se direcionados para um ponto de convergência como a abóbada encantada, e isso fica ainda melhor pelo fato de ela ser encantada, serão intensificados e durarão por mais tempo, além de serem mais difíceis de parar.

- Ok. – disse James – E qual é o que faz chover?

- _Creatis pluviabilis_.

- Então na verdade – começou Sirius – nós nem precisamos de um teste, né? É só chegar na hora e BAM! Fechar o dia com chave de ouro.

- Acho melhor a gente treinar um pouquinho antes... – pensou James. – Para ter certeza que vamos conseguir fazer.

- Que treinar aqui? – exclamou Peter.

- Não... Podemos ir às estufas que ninguém vai notar. – falou Sirius – Sprout sempre chega cedo para o jantar e logo todos estarão aqui dentro do castelo mesmo... Ninguém vai notar.

- Ótimo. – disse James – Eu vou no dormitório pegar a capa e encontro vocês na estufa quatro.

- Mas lá tem plantas que comem a sua cabeça! – disse Peter nervoso.

- Ah, elas vão ficar satisfeitas com um pouquinho de chuva. Enquanto isso, Aluado, ache o feitiço que faça a água parar. Não queremos inundar a estufa.

- Certo. – Remus respondeu.

- Vejo vocês daqui a pouco! – James disse, já correndo e saindo do Salão, dispensando Pirraça e indo em direção ao sétimo andar. Os outros então seguiram para fora do castelo, fazendo seu caminho até as estufas.

* * *

><p>O Grande Salão estava infestado de gente. Praticamente todo mundo havia resolvido ir jantar na mesma hora, e os Marotos não conseguiam parar de sorrir do lado de fora em baixo da capa, quase ajoelhados para o tecido cobrir tudo.<p>

- Perfeito. – disse Sirius esfregando as mãos.

- Repassando o plano: - começou James – Lançamos os fogos de artifício quando eu disser três. Todos vão ficar distraídos e assim podemos lançar o feitiço no teto. Assim, tiramos a capa AQUI DO LADO DE FORA, eu a guardo no bolso e entramos no Salão nos misturando à multidão, certo?

- Certo. – os outros murmuraram.

- Rabicho – disse Remus para o Maroto que estava sentado no chão com o Mapa -, veja se tem alguém vindo.

- A barra tá limpa. – Peter confirmou.

- Então vamos nessa. – disse James, e eles se levantaram, sem se importar com os pés e metade das canelas descobertas, tirando dos bolsos os fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro que voam como foguetes – 1, 2, 3!

O assovio do objeto subindo no ar e explodindo em milhares de luzes coloridas assustou a todos, mas manteve-os distraídos. Quatro mãos então saíram da capa empunhando varinhas, e quatro vozes gritaram:

- _Creatis pluviabilis!_

CABRUM! O barulho de um trovão sobrepôs os dos fogos de artifício, e começou a chover torrencialmente dentro do Grande Salão.

O caos se instalou.

Os Marotos foram rápidos, tirando a capa e saindo correndo para o meio de pessoas que corriam alucinadas para seus lugares após terem se levantado para ver melhor o espetáculo pirotécnico. Os professores já haviam começado o trabalho de parar a tempestade, mas estavam sem sucesso. A presença recente dos Marotos só foi percebida por alguns Grifinórios, mas isso não era problema já que eles estavam se divertindo à beça. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore e Flitwick conseguiram quebrar o encantamento.

- Silêncioooo! – o diretor disse com sua voz amplificada magicamente.

E os encharcados estudantes obedeceram. Sirius pode ver Julia tentando conter um enorme sorriso ao lado do emburrado Hopkirk na mesa da Corvinal.

- Por favor, sentem-se e continuem o jantar. – Dumbledore prosseguiu com uma voz calma enquanto secava sua comprida barba branca com um guardanapo de pano.

Acabou que ninguém ficou irritado – com exceção de alguns sonserinos e professores – com a pequena intervenção climática. O Salão voltou a se encher com risos e conversas alegres, provavelmente por que estavam agradecidos que os Marotos não haviam inventado nada de ofensivo naquele ano. Por que era óbvio que todos sabiam que aquilo fora arte deles.

Sirius ficou feliz em começar sua refeição, já que estava faminto. Enquanto mastigava um enorme pedaço de coxa de galinha, viu Julia sair do Salão precocemente, espirrando sem parar.

- Vocês são malucos. – disse Mary com um sorriso, passando pelos Marotos alguns minutos depois junto com Marlene e Lily. Elas haviam acabado de jantar e estavam fazendo seu caminho de volta ao Salão Comunal.

Quando os quatro finalmente se levantaram para subir, foram barrados por uma pequena garota da Corvinal quando tinham dado apenas um passo para o Salão de Entrada.

- Você! – ela exclamou irritada, apontando um dedo ameaçador para Remus – Nosso encontro está cancelado amanhã! Viu o que você fez com o meu cabelo? - ela balançou as mechas molhadas na cara dele e saiu de perto, furiosa e pisando duro.

- Ok, né... – disse James, surpreso com o tamanho da fúria contida em uma pessoa tão diminuta.

- Obrigado, Merlin! – suspirou Remus, e todos deram uma risada.

Mais tarde, quando os quatro amigos estavam descansando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando um primeiranista apareceu e timidamente os entregou um bilhete.

_Caros Srs. Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. Estou ciente de que vocês foram os autores da impressionante chuva hoje durante o jantar. O Professor Dumbledore me pediu para cumprimentar-lhes pelo domínio do encantamento criado por Rowena Ravenclaw. Porém, por favor, encontrem o Sr. Filch amanhã no Grande Salão, após o jantar, para que os Srs. mesmos possam lavar e secar o chão como detenção._

_Minerva McGonagall – Vice-Diretora _

Bom. Até que não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

><p><strong>2 de abril, 1977<strong>

O fim de semana de Hogsmeade de Abril foi logo no começo do mês. Os Marotos desceram para o café da manhã às nove horas, e alguns minutos depois Lily, Julia, Mary e Marlene se juntaram a eles.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou Mary, sentando-se ao lado de Peter.

- Bom dia. – disseram os meninos.

- O que foi _aquilo _ontem? – exclamou Marlene, esticando o braço para pegar a jarra de suco de abóbora. – Todos ficaram ensopados até a alma!

- Ah, nem foi tão criativo assim. – disse James com um sorriso.

- Procurando por elogios, Potter? – disse Lily com uma falsa cara séria.

- De você? – riu James – Acho mais fácil que o Dumbledore anuncie ser gay do que você me elogiar.

- Quê? – perguntou Lily confusa. – Eu te elogio! Não que haja muitas coisas a se elogiar, mas...

- A-HA! – James apontou para ela, quase derrubando a jarra de suco de abóbora que foi segurada bem a tempo por uma acabada Julia. – Tá vendo? Você não consegue nem tentar!

- Ah, cala a boca, James. – disse Lily, enfiando um enorme pedaço de torrada na boca.

- Então – começou Peter -, o que vocês vão fazer hoje meninas?

- Ah – disse Marlene, limpando educadamente a boca com um guardanapo -, Lily e Mary vão ficar juntas, Jules vai sair com Hopkirk e eu vou sair com um pessoal da Lufa-lufa-

- Correção: - disse Mary limpando a garganta – com o namorado dela, Phillip Cauldwell.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – exclamou Marlene indignada, dando um soco no braço da amiga – Um garoto e uma garota não podem ser amigos? Olhe para a Jules e o Sirius. – isso fez Sirius de repente começar a prestar atenção na conversa - Pelo tempo que eles passam juntos e estão sempre conversando só os dois, a fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts já deveria ter inventado algum boato sobre eles. Mas não criaram!

- Ainda. – interrompeu Mary, levantando sua taça de suco para dar um gole.

- Você está vendo coisas, Mare, chérie.

- Uhum. – resmungou a outra revirando os olhos – E unicórnios não existem.

A menção do nome de Jules fez Sirius perceber que a garota não dissera uma única palavra desde que chegara. Ela parecia triste, distante, pensativa. Mas talvez isso fosse resultado do resfriado. Julia olhava para o nada quando Mary percebeu o que Sirius fazia e falou antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela está assim desde ontem à noite, Sirius. Nem adianta perguntar, pois ela não abriu a boca nem para a Lil. – Mary disse olhando para Julia, que nem percebera ser assunto da conversa. – Ela subiu depois do jantar para se secar após a peripécia de vocês, e quando nós chegamos ao dormitório ela estava na cama escrevendo uma carta gigante. Não é, Jules? Jules!

- Ah, eu! – Julia exclamou ao ouvir ser chamada – Que é?

- Tá vendo? – disse Mary pragmaticamente.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que Jules rapidamente voltou ao seu estado anterior, completamente ausente.

"_O que será que aconteceu?"_

- Vamos? – disse James, se levantando, uma vez que todos já tinham terminado o café da manhã. Todos se levantaram, menos Jules, que se atrasou por alguns segundos.

- Ahn... – ela disse ajeitando a roupa – Eu vou esperar pelo Joseph na mesa da Corvinal. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – ela forçou um sorriso.

"_Ok. Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui?"_

* * *

><p>- Hey, olha lá. – disse James de repente, fazendo Sirius, Remus e Peter tirarem sua atenção da vitrine de liquidação pós 1º de abril da Zonko's e olharem para o final da Rua Principal.<p>

Ao longe, podia-se ver Severus Snape se aproximando de Lily Evans.

- Pontas... – começou Remus – Não se lembra que ia parar de interferir nesses assuntos? – ele tentou lembrar o amigo, mas já era tarde demais, pois James já estava andando a passos largos e um tantinho furiosos na direção deles. Os Marotos restantes se entreolharam e resolveram que era melhor segui-lo.

- Severus, por favor, não me procure mais. – dizia Lily para o sonserino, ao lado de uma defensiva e carrancuda Mary.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape? – interrompeu James, se aproximando do outro de braços cruzados.

- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa de você, Potter. – Snape retrucou rispidamente, contorcendo o nariz e os olhos negros soltando faíscas de raiva, praticamente cuspindo o nome de James.

- James, por favor, não... – Lily murmurou para o Maroto, pondo a mão no braço dele e tentando puxá-lo para trás.

- Agora é James, é? – ralhou Snape, seu rosto corando de raiva na tentativa óbvia e fracassada de se concentrar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, hein? – uma nova voz, de Julia Dearborn – quem por sinal estava completamente diferente da que estava no café da manhã -, interrompeu James, que abria a boca para retrucar. Ela estava de mãos dadas a Joseph, e Sirius se incomodou com isso, mesmo que minimamente.

- Não é da sua conta, Dearborn. – Snape cuspiu as palavras, tentando não se mostrar intimidado pela quantidade de gente que o rodeava agora.

- Não fale com ela desse jeito! – Sirius, James e Joseph exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, e James acrescentou um furioso "seu babaca" no final.

- Chega! – exclamou Lily de repente, se metendo no meio da rodinha que se formara. – É James sim. E por favor, Snape, não me procure mais.

O sonserino pareceu considerar em retrucar, mas hesitou ao abrir a boca, desistindo.

- Quer saber? – ele falou – Adeus, Lily. – ele disse virando as costas, desaparecendo por entre a multidão.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, todos prestando atenção no rosto de Lily, que lutava contra uma vontade de chorar, ainda olhando para o espaço vazio que Snape deixara no círculo.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Julia, dando um passo a frente e encarando a amiga.

- Sim. Estou sim. – a ruiva respondeu, dando um sorrisinho e fungando. – Alguém a fim de uma cerveja amanteigada? – ela perguntou, se virando para o grupo.

- Prefiro uísque de fogo. – Sirius declarou.

- Ótimo! – Julia exclamou, e Sirius imaginou o que teria causado aquela mudança de espírito.

- Você não se importa né, Hopkirk? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não, lógico que não. Estou com sede mesmo. – ele sorriu, e Sirius não deixou de perceber a careta que a namorada dele fez ao ouvi-lo aceitar o convite. Lily, que também não deixara escapar o momento, levantou as sobrancelhas na mesma hora, fazendo Sirius dar um sorrisinho.

- Não se preocupe, Rabicho. – disse James, botando uma mão no ombro do amigo enquanto o grupo caminhava em direção ao Três Vassouras – Nós passaremos um pouco do uísque escondido para você.

- Isso não é justo! – bufou Peter, o único que ainda tinha 16 anos no grupo, cruzando os braços.

James sorriu para Lily e a menina o abraçou. O garoto ficou um tanto estupefato com a reação. Sirius e Julia trocam olhares, ela obviamente feliz com a reação e ele tentando forçar um sorriso. Ela não sabia do plano do primo. E agora a Evans resolvia abraçar o Pontas? Depois de ele desistir dela? Sirius estava começando a acreditar naquele negócio de apenas amigos, já que James parecia incrivelmente obstinado e despreocupado. _Parecia._

Sirius estava começando a ficar irritado com a quantidade de coisas que aconteciam à sua volta e o impediam de ter noites – ou dias – tranquilas. Jules e sua mudança de humor, Hopkirk, James, Lily, a final de Quadribol que se aproximava e a tonelada de deveres de casa e materiais de estudo passados pelos professores devido aos exames de final de ano que começariam dali a pouco, fizeram com que o garoto passasse pela primeira vez na vida uma detenção sem abrir a boca uma única vez.

* * *

><p><strong>9 de abril, 1977<strong>

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – gritou James, entrando no dormitório na primeira hora da madrugada de sábado e batendo a porta com força, fazendo o quadro que havia sobre ela cair e se espatifar no chão.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos, acordando com a barulhada.

- Porra, Potter. – resmungou Beckett, e se virou para o lado. Warren continuava a dormir como uma pedra.

- O que aconteceu, Pontas? – perguntou Peter, enquanto James se jogava na cama e colocava as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Você está chorando? – perguntou Sirius, meio preocupado e meio divertido.

- Não, idiota. – James disse irritado.

- O que aconteceu caralho? – exclamou Remus impaciente.

- Eu briguei com a Lily.

- Ah... – Sirius soltou um suspiro de compreensão, mesmo que surpreso. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele não ouvia aquela frase – Por quê?

- Nada, ela só estava sendo estúpida.

- E por que ela estava sendo estúpida? – perguntou Remus como se falasse com uma criança de seis anos.

- Só por que eu fiz... – James suspirou, encarando o teto. - Uma coisa com o Ranhoso.

- O que você fez? – Peter se sentou na cama de James.

- Eu... – James deu uma risada sem emoção – Estávamos eu e Lily na biblioteca estudando Transfiguração por que ela me pediu, certo?

- Certo. – disse Sirius – Por causa do teste da McGonagall na segunda-feira. E...

- E ela se levantou para pegar um livro que ela precisa para aquela redação do Slughorn e eu fiquei esperando sentado. Aí, Ranhoso passa por perto de mim e eu me lembro do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade semana passada. Juro que não sei pelo nome de tudo que é mágico o porquê de eu quebrar a minha promessa para mim mesmo, mas... Eu enfeiticei a cueca dele para cantar All By Myself. Bem alto.

Sirius não resistiu e começou a rir.

- Gostei, gostei. – ele estava se dobrando de tantas gargalhadas. Pela escolha da música, pela cara de James naquele momento e pela cara que Snape provavelmente fez quando aquilo aconteceu - Clássico...

- Sim – interrompeu James emburrado -, mas aí ela voltou e o Ranhoso estava vindo na minha direção furioso, assim como Madame Pince, que nos expulsou da biblioteca. Snape não estava conseguindo de jeito nenhum fazer a cueca parar de cantar, e Lily o mandou ir embora. Então nós começamos a brigar feio no meio do quarto andar.

Silêncio.

- Pontas – suspirou Remus depois de alguns momentos -, por que você fez isso?

- Olha só, eu sei que fiz uma promessa no começo do ano, e que eu estava finalmente conseguindo ficar amigo dela, e... E... Ah, foda-se essa merda. Eu vou dormir.

- Mas espere aí... – disse Sirius – Já é uma da manhã. Você não estava gritando com a Evans no meio do quarto andar até agora, estava?

- Não, Sherlock. – James resmungou irritado, sua voz abafada por causa da bochecha esmagada no travesseiro. – Eu estava com a Natalie no Salão Comunal.

- Ah. – disse Remus – E como ela está?

- Puta comigo.

- O que você fez?

- Nada. Ela terminou comigo.

- Vocês estavam namorando?

- Não. Mas ela ficou com raiva de mim por que eu estava com raiva de todo mundo.

- Boa. – disse Sirius, andando em direção a sua própria cama, balançando a cabeça frente ao drama que iria enfrentar nos próximos dias até que os pombinhos – James e Lily – fizessem as pazes.

- Se as senhoritas já pararam de colocar as fofocas em dia – disse Beckett de repente irritado -, eu gostaria de dormir!

- Ok, ok. – disse James sem paciência. As luzes do dormitório se apagaram, e Sirius enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, muito cansado por causa do treino de Quadribol que tiveram no dia anterior.

- Boa noite, gente. – a voz de Peter cortou a escuridão.

- Cala a boca, Peter. – resmungou James.

- Boa noite, Rabicho. – murmurou Remus.

- Ei, gente. – Sirius disse de repente.

- O que é? – James exclamou.

- O que vocês acham de eu comprar uma moto? – Sirius disse, a ideia surgindo na sua cabeça do nada.

- CALA A BOCA! – todos os meninos do dormitório gritaram, menos Paul, obviamente.

E assim, tudo ficou em silêncio.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de abril, 1977<strong>

Sirius estava no Salão Comunal naquela tarde de sexta feira sozinho no sofá, lendo atentamente uma revista nova de motocicletas que chegara pelo correio de manhã. Do outro lado do Salão, havia apenas alguns primeiranistas fazendo os deveres de casa. Quando ele estava quase na metade da revista, Julia entrou pelo buraco do retrato com um leve sorriso nos lábios que aumentou ao ver o garoto. Sirius sorriu de volta, e a garota foi sentar-se ao seu lado, praticamente flutuando pelo caminho.

"_Essa garota deve ser bipolar."_

- O que você está lendo? – ela perguntou, pegando a revista e lendo a capa. – Motorcycles Weekly? – ela fez silêncio, olhando para ele por cima dos óculos e com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Por que você está lendo isso?

- Não estou lendo, estou pesquisando. – ele disse empinando o nariz e arrancando a revista da mão dela.

- Pesquisando o quê?

- Bananas. O que, retardada? Motos!

- E por que você está pesquisando motos?

- Por que eu quero comprar uma, depois da formatura. – ele sorriu com olhos brilhantes e voltou à página em que estava antes. Julia estava parada olhando para ele incrédula.

- Essa é a ideia mais estúpida que já ouvi na minha vida. – ela falou finalmente.

- Todos dizem isso. – respondeu Sirius, que já tinha aprendido a não se importar com isso, depois da insistência de Remus em dizer que motocicletas são perigosas e que ele podia se matar. Ou pior, matar os outros.

- Mas combina com seu estilo. – ela disse de repente com um sorriso.

- Meu estilo estúpido? – ele sorriu de um jeito inconscientemente flertante.

- Não, seu estilo rebelde. – ela sorriu. – Quem sabe você também não compra um violão. – ela se levantou, bagunçando o cabelo de Sirius só para irritá-lo, e estava prestes a subir as escadas do dormitório quando Ricky Nicholson, um segundanista que tinha aulas de transfiguração com ela apareceu no Salão.

- Jules! – ele exclamou, se aproximando dela.

- Hey, Ricky! – ela parou, apoiando a mão na parede - Dúvidas?

- Não – ele disse um pouco envergonhado -, na verdade, seu namorado está ali fora e pediu para eu te chamar. Me parece bem nervosinho. – ele apontou para a porta, e Sirius se surpreendeu ao ver Julia erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Mas eu não tenho namorado. – ela sorriu e subiu as escadas, deixando Ricky atordoado. Uma onda de curiosidade tomou conta de Sirius. Ele se levantou e, passando por Ricky, saiu do Salão, deixando a porta aberta e ficando na frente do buraco. Encheu-se de alegria ao ver Joseph Hopkirk andando de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

- O que você quer, Hopkirk? – Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho sacana.

- Não quero ver você, Black. – o corvinal retrucou rispidamente - Viu Jules aí dentro?

- Ela terminou com você. – Sirius constatou, olhando o outro atentamente, ainda sorrindo. Hopkirk lançou para ele um olhar furioso, mas resolveu responder.

- Sim, e ela está absolutamente louca! Vá chamá-la!

- Hm... Não. – Sirius sorriu ainda mais, obviamente regozijando-se com o desespero pobremente controlado do outro. – Ela me pareceu bem feliz quando entrou no Salão, não quero estragar a sensação. Faça o seguinte, Hopkirk: pare de encher o saco, ok? Quem sabe assim ela se arrepende e volta para você. Não que isso vá acontecer... Mas nunca é demais sonhar. – e assim, ele entrou de volta no Salão Comunal, sem ligar para os protestos de Hopkirk do outro lado.

Sirius voltou para a sua revista, apenas para ser interrompido dali a cinco minutos pela entrada de James, Remus e Peter.

- Onde você estava? – exclamou Peter para o garoto sentado no sofá.

- Eu estava aqui! – Sirius respondeu. – Eu disse para vocês que depois da última aula eu iria vir para cá continuar a minha pesquisa.

- Sua _pesquisa._ – repetiu Remus, se controlando para não fazer mais um comentário repreensivo quanto à nova obsessão do amigo.

- Para a sua informação, a Jules gostou da ideia. – disse Sirius triunfante.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o outro – Ela concordou com isso?

- E sugeriu que eu comprasse um violão para acompanhar. Na verdade, acho que vou comprá-lo antes da moto... – Sirius disse, se perdendo em pensamentos.

- Ai, Merlin. – suspirou James – Agora nós vamos ter que aturar uma barulheira dos infernos até ele aprender a tocar aquela joça.

- Isso se ele um dia _aprender _a tocar a joça. – disse Remus, fazendo os outros darem uma risadinha.

- Para a sua informação, Aluado – começou Sirius ofendido -, eu sou uma pessoa muito musical. Eu aprendi a tocar piano com 10 anos. Bem, forçado, mas aprendi.

- Pelo menos você conseguiu aprender. – disse James – Minha mãe ficou tão desapontada quando eu quebrei o terceiro violino...

- Nunca vou entender famílias tradicionais bruxas... – riu Remus – E eu também sei tocar piano. Desde os oito. – ele sorriu presunçosamente se dirigindo a Sirius.

- Sabe quem também sabe tocar piano? – disse Peter de repente, seu rosto se iluminando com uma ideia – A Lily.

Entendo imediatamente o que Rabicho estava fazendo, Sirius e Remus entraram na onda também.

- Eu sei! – exclamou Remus. – Ela é muito boa em poções. – ele falou, sem saber muito o que dizer.

- Ela tem enormes olhos verdes... – disse Sirius, lançando um olhar para Remus por causa de seu último comentário.

- Ela é gentil. – disse Peter.

- Ela é engraçada. – contribui Remus.

- Aposto que ela também é flexível e consegue colocar a perna atrás da- - Sirius não pôde terminar a frase, pois James lhe deu uma forte cotovelada no estômago. – Ai!

- Ahn... Almofadinhas – disse Remus – Não creio que este seja o ponto da- mais uma vez, James interrompeu.

- Caras, eu entendo o que vocês estão fazendo e tal... Mas podem parar, ok? Vocês são amigos podres. Eu tomei uma decisão e estou tentando, minto, conseguindo, torná-la uma verdade. Agora se vocês- - ele foi interrompido. As pessoas de Hogwarts são realmente um tanto mal educadas. – Lily!

- Hey, Evans. – disse Sirius casualmente tentando disfarçar o desespero do amigo enquanto a ruiva entrava apressada no Salão Comunal olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Vocês viram a Jules? – ela disse.

- Ela subiu para o dormitório de vocês alguns minutos atrás. – respondeu Sirius. – Por que a pressa?

- Ah, é por que eu preciso perguntar a ela uma coisa urgente...

- É verdade. – Sirius, adivinhe só, interrompeu – Ela terminou com Hopkirk.

- Merlin! – Lily exclamou.

- Sério? – os Marotos perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sério. – Sirius sorriu. Lily saiu correndo escada a cima, e os Marotos foram deixados mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Finalmente! – exclamou James.

- Algumas pessoas fazem as decisões certas, realmente. –disse Sirius.

- Vamos esperar que isto seja um traço de toda a família Potter. – comentou Remus.

- Calem a boca. – James retrucou irritado.

* * *

><p>- Mas me conta, Jules! – exclamava Marlene para a amiga quando os Marotos chegaram juntos à mesa da Grifinória no Grande Salão para o jantar.<p>

- Eu já te falei! – Julia respondeu um pouco irritada, cortando com raiva o pedaço de carne no seu prato, enquanto James se sentava ao seu lado, de frente para Mary.

- Parabéns, prima! – disse o Maroto de óculos para a garota, abraçando-a forte e fazendo os outros rirem, menos Lily, cujo sorriso desaparecera desde a primeira vez que viu o rapaz e foi substituído por uma careta pobremente sutil.

- Tá, tá, tá. – Julia disse se esquivando dos braços fortes de James, resultados dos treinos de quadribol. – Merlin...

- Nós queremos detalhes! – falou Mary alegremente.

- Não basta saber que eu terminei com ele e ponto? E vocês sabem que se eu estivesse magoada com essa história toda vocês não estariam ajudando em nada, né?

- Esse é justamente a questão, Jules. – disse Mary – Você não precisa de apoio emocional porque é forte como uma pedra. Por isso você pode nos dizer tudo sem problemas, não pode?

- Não, não posso. Eu não estou a fim de falar sobre o assunto. – Julia disse com um tom definitivo – Se quiserem detalhes, perguntem ao Sirius o que ele disse à Hopkirk, porque este veio reclamar comigo.

- Eu simplesmente disse para ele te deixar em paz – começou Sirius, parando de conversar com Remus ao ouvir seu nome e perceber que todos estavam o encarando -, mas parece que nem isso o babuíno consegue fazer.

- Ah, não, ele me deixou em paz, sim. – disse Julia. – Depois de dizer que eu estava louca, mas que sabia a razão verdadeira de eu ter terminado com ele e ter dado um piti sobre isso... Psh. – ela deu uma risada sardônica – Como se eu precisasse de mais problemas emocionais na minha vida.

Esse último comentário deixou Sirius intrigado. O que Hopkirk teria dito? E o que ela quis dizer com _mais _problemas emocionais? Teria alguma coisa a ver com aquela carta que ela recebera há um tempo? Talvez ele estivesse super analisando a situação, e resolveu deixar de lado as perguntas, mas sem antes perceber o mesmo relance de curiosidade nos olhos cor de avelã de James e nos de Lily. Tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido, de modo que ele já havia terminado quando Peter respondeu à menina.

- Em paz mais ou menos. – disse Peter, se esticando para ver melhor a mesa da Corvinal atrás da horda de lufanos – Hopkirk está encarando a gente a um bom tempo.

- Deixa ele, ué. – Julia disse, dando de ombros – O tempo cura todas as feridas.

A menina fez uma pausa, deu um sorriso amarelo ao ouvir as próprias palavras, terminou de comer a última colherada do seu prato e saiu da mesa, dando adeus para os amigos dizendo que precisava ir à biblioteca.

- Mas é sexta-feira! – disse James estupefato – Nem o Aluado vai estar lá hoje!

Julia esperou Remus terminar de dar um tapa na nuca do amigo antes de responder seriamente.

- Não estou indo à biblioteca por causa dos livros.

Com esse comentário final, a garota virou as costas e saiu do Salão, cachos castanho-escuros pendendo do seu rabo de cavalo perfeitamente arranjado e roçando no tecido preto de suas vestes.

A resposta da menina deixou os meninos bem curiosos – menos Remus, e Sirius pensou que ele apenas não havia entendido o contexto -, enquanto as meninas nem ligaram para o comentário.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – disse James, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, alternando olhares entre Lily, Marlene e Mary.

- Nada, ué. – disse a ruiva secamente, dando de ombros. Ela obviamente ainda estava com raiva de James – Eu terminei. E vocês meninas?

- Uhum. – responderam Mary e Marlene.

- Salão Comunal, então? – disse Mary.

As três se levantaram e deram tchau para os Marotos, que ficaram lá sentados com pulgas atrás das orelhas.

- Não. – disse Remus de repente.

- Não o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, vocês não vão para a biblioteca descobrir o que a Jules foi fazer.

- Nem passou por nossas cabeças. – respondeu James com um sorriso. Remus levantou a cabeça de seu prato e olhou para ele desconfiado.

- Uhum. – ele disse.

- Ah, por favor, Aluado. – pediu Sirius – Eu preciso- quero dizer – Nós precisamos saber com quem ela vai se encontrar lá! Afinal, ela é prima do nosso melhor amigo.

- Quem te garante que ela vai se encontrar com alguém?

- Então você sabe de alguma coisa! – exclamou James.

- Talvez. – disse Remus, sorrindo com a ideia de torturá-los guardando a informação por um bom tempo.

- Argh! – exclamou Peter, praticamente se coçando de curiosidade.

- Vocês são muito babacas mesmo. Não tem nada de especial.

- Se é assim, você pode nos contar. – disse Sirius triunfante.

- Pergunte a ela se quiser. – ele se levantou – Bom, estou indo para a biblioteca.

Os outros Marotos ficaram de queixo no chão após a declaração.

- Pegar um livro! – exclamou Remus – Merlin, vocês, hein?

Ele se virou de costas e foi embora, assim como as outras haviam feito, e os outros três ficaram lá sentados pensando nas mil e uma possibilidades.

- Talvez ela vá se encontrar com Hopkirk mas não quer contar! – sugeriu Peter.

- Não, se fosse isso Remus e as outras não estariam tão normais com a situação. – respondeu James pensativo.

- Talvez ela vá se encontrar com outro cara, mas não quer que ninguém saiba de nada por medo de ficar com má reputação por pegar alguém no mesmo dia de terminar um relacionamento. – disse Sirius

- Talvez ela já esteja com esse cara há um tempo, mas quer esperar até tornar o relacionamento público! – sugeriu James.

- E esse cara é da Sonserina! Por isso ela não quer contar nem para você nem para mim!- conclui Sirius.

- Ei, e eu? – reclamou Peter, mas foi ignorado. James e Sirius estavam criando uma história mirabolante sobre o suposto _cara._

- E se não for um cara? E se for uma mulher? – disse James horrorizado depois de algumas sugestões, onde Julia já tinha um plano de fugir para se casar na América Latina com o sonserino.

- Hehe, isso não seria tão horrível. – riu Sirius safadamente – Não há nenhuma lésbica gost- - ele percebeu o olhar que James lançou para ele – quero dizer, ahem, bonita nessa escola.

- Nem assim você me tornou mais indulgente, Almofadinhas.

- Oi! – exclamou Peter, cansado das especulações ridículas. – Por que vocês não param de inventar histórias e – abaixando a voz – checam o Mapa?

- Rabicho, você é um gênio! – disse Sirius, pulando de seu assento e junto com os outros, saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório.

* * *

><p>- Não tem ninguém com ela! – disse Sirius surpreso.<p>

- Talvez tenham dado um bolo nela... – pensou James.

- E agora ela está sozinha num canto chorando...

- Ei – começou Peter -, Aluado está indo na direção dela!

- Quê? – exclamaram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, imaginando o que iria acontecer.

O pontinho que dizia Remus Lupin se aproximava cada vez mais do de Julia Dearborn, e logo só havia os dois juntos na seção de Aritmancia da biblioteca. Sirius lembrou como havia contado à Julia que aquele era o lugar que as pessoas iam para se pegar. O coração do garoto começou a bater mais forte, não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não podia ser aquilo. Julia não podia estar ficando com Aluado. Será que tudo aquilo começou com aquela brincadeira em que Remus teve que beijá-la? Será que desde então eles estariam ficando escondidos? Seria por isso que Julia reagiu tão calmamente depois daquele beijo? As dúvidas de Sirius desapareceram quando viu que os pontinhos não permaneceram ali por nem um minuto. Logo, eles estavam saindo da biblioteca e fazendo seu caminho para o sétimo andar.

- Eles estão vindo para cá. – disse James, sua voz transparecendo alívio e seu rosto relaxando da carranca. Aparentemente, a ideia de Julia com um de seus amigos não o agradava nem um pouco. O problema é que os pontinhos não se direcionaram para a Torre da Grifinória, e sim para a Sala Precisa, desaparecendo de vista.

- Não! – os três Marotos exclamaram em uníssono.

- Não pode ser. – suspirou Sirius, se jogando em sua cama.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Peter.

- Isso _não _está acontecendo. – falou James.

- Nós precisamos ir lá agora! – disse Sirius se levantando.

- Não! – James discordou – Não vamos fazer isso. Vamos esperar Aluado chegar e depois vamos perguntar QUE PORRA É ESSA QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

E os minutos se passaram. Devagar e lentamente. Quinze, vinte, trinta minutos e nada de Remus voltar. Sirius estava começando a pensar no pior quando James o chamou. Eles estavam saindo da Sala, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- O que vocês acham que eles estavam fazendo? – perguntou Peter quando James largou o Mapa na cama já que os dois tinham acabado de entrar pelo buraco do retrato. – Hein? Pontas? Almofadinhas? James?

- AAAAAAH! – gritou James, partindo para cima de Remus assim que ele abriu a porta, e os dois caíram no chão. Remus começou a se debater, enquanto James subia em cima deles e segurava seus ombros, prendendo o amigo no chão.

Nem Sirius nem Peter aguentaram e caíram na gargalhada.

-O que está acontecendo? – gritou Remus, lutando contra James e fracassando miseravelmente.

- O que. Você. Estava. Fazendo. Na Sala. Precisa. Com. A. Minha. Priminha? – perguntou James, encarando Remus furiosamente. Os outros dois Marotos conseguiram finalmente se controlar e voltar sua atenção para a conversa que se desenrolava no chão.

-Primeiro de tudo, Pontas. Julia não é sua priminha. Ela é mais velha que você. E segundo, EU ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM ELA.

- Então por que vocês estavam na Sala Precisa fazendo a gente pensar que vocês estavam se pegando?

- Seu joelho está perigosamente perto do meu saco, Pontas, e eu apreciaria se você saísse de cima de mim e me deixasse levantar. Aí eu explico tudo.

James hesitou, mas saiu de cima de Remus, que se levantou também, ajeitando calmamente suas vestes e o colarinho da camisa.

- Então! – disse Sirius, sinalizando para que o amigo começasse a falar.

- Eu vou cortar algumas partes e o conteúdo da minha conversa com ela para respeitar sua privacidade. Por favor, não me façam perguntas a respeito disso porque sabem que não vou abrir a boca de jeito nenhum, certo? Certo? – ele repetiu, e os outros concordaram desapontados. – Eu estava na biblioteca, na seção de Defesa, quando lembrei que precisava ir à seção de Aritmancia pegar um livro para aquela pesquisa da Vector. Quando cheguei lá, dei de cara com Jules, e ela parecia triste, por isso me aproximei e perguntei o que havia de errado. Tenho que lembrar de nunca mais fazer essa pergunta a uma mulher, porque o resultado foi ela começando a chorar, e eu sem saber o que fazer. Ela se controlou bem rapidamente, bem mais facilmente do que Demelza quando você terminou com ela ano passado, Sirius, e eu perguntei se ela precisava conversar. Ela hesitou, mas disse que sabia que podia confiar em mim, e que teríamos que arranjar um lugar onde ninguém pudesse nos escutar. Por isso, fomos à Sala Precisa, e a gente conversou sobre... Os assuntos que andam perturbando-a ultimamente.

- Mas por que ela estava na biblioteca em primeiro lugar, se ela disse que não ia lá por causa dos livros? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela disse que é um lugar onde ela pode pensar. – Remus respondeu displicentemente, indo em direção à sua cama. – Ah, Almofadinhas! – ele disse de repente, tirando do bolso das vestes um livro e jogando-o para o amigo. – Jules estava lendo isso quando eu a encontrei, mas ela pediu que eu te devolvesse.

- Ah, obrigado. – Sirius sorri para o objeto em suas mãos. Um livro cuja capa imitava a superfície de um balaço e que lia "Como evitar balaços – um estudo de estratégias defensivas em Quadribol por Kennilworth Whisp". O Maroto se lembrava de emprestar o livro para a garota no quinto ano, quando ela se juntou ao time da Grifinória e tanto ele quanto James se preocuparam com sua segurança, pedindo-a (em outras palavras, obrigando-a) para ler o livro e saber melhor o comportamento dos batedores.

– Por que ela estava lendo isso?

- Ela disse que tem um cheiro bom. – o outro respondeu dando de ombros, indo em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Nem era tão tarde assim, mas todos estavam bem cansados. O dia havia sido cheio. Algum tempo depois, Warren e Beckett chegaram ao dormitório, e logo todos os meninos estavam debaixo de seus cobertores, prontos para dormir. Sirius lia sua Motorcycles Weekly quando se lembrou do episódio em que derrubou todo seu frasco de perfume no livro de Whisp. Ele sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de abril, 1977<strong>

- Ele está sendo estúpido. – dizia Sirius com raiva, andando de um lado para o outro do dormitório e sendo observado por entediados Remus e Peter.

- Não é a primeira vez que James faz uma decisão estúpida. – disse Remus, deitado em sua cama.

- Não é uma _decisão _estúpida. Tudo isso é estúpido. Esse plano de ser só amigo da Evans, ter ficado com essa garota aí...

- Almofadinhas, por favor. James já é bem grandinho para tomar suas próprias decisões. Eu acho que você não deveria se preocupar com a situação. – Remus retrucou impaciente, esticando o braço para alcançar um livro em sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Dias atrás você estava reclamando tanto quanto eu. – Sirius bufou indignado.

Ao ver que o amigo não iria responder, Sirius decidiu que não dava para falar com Remus naquela noite. Mesmo que estivesse impressionado com a "rabugentisse" do amigo durante uma lua nova – a época do mês em que ele geralmente se sentia melhor. Mas talvez ele tivesse razão. Pontas daqui a pouco iria desistir daquela história toda e voltar ao normal. Então, já que o hábito de fumar tinha se tornado parte dele, e aquela era uma noite particularmente bonita para uma tragada, justamente pelo fato de não ter lua, e as estrelas estarem brilhando como nunca no céu de primavera, Sirius decidiu que daria uma saidinha para espairecer.

Certificando-se no Mapa de que não havia nenhuma turma da Profa. Sinistra na Torre de Astronomia, ele pegou a capa e saiu do dormitório em direção à Torre. A questão é que ele não percebeu um pontinho que estava chegando lá, escondido pelo desenho da curva da escada.

_Cinco minutos depois_

Sirius subiu as escadas e arrancou a capa, guardando-a no bolso do roupão e pegando sua caixa de cigarros.

- Quem é? – uma voz disse, e Sirius teve um sobressalto.

- Quem é? – ele perguntou dessa vez, e se aproximou da figura sentada próxima à grade.

- Sou eu. – Julia respondeu, virando a cabeça para encará-lo. – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Fumando. – ele disse com um cigarro na boca, sentando-se ao lado dela e apoiando os cotovelos no joelho, exalando uma grande quantidade de fumaça cinza azulada no céu da noite.

- Você não deveria fazer isso. Fumar, quero dizer. Não faz bem para você como um jogador de quadribol. – ela disse para ele, e Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério mesmo? – ele perguntou, e ela riu.

- Me dá um, vai. – ela esticou a mão.

- Não. Não faz bem para você como uma jogadora de quadribol. – ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Anda, idiota, me dá um.

- Não. – ele deu um sorrisinho besta e soltou fumaça na cara dela. Isso a fez dar um soco no braço dele e enfiar a mão no bolso do roupão, pegando o maço.

- Mulher delicada você, hein? – ele disse. Julia olhou para ele de rabo de olho enquanto acendia o cigarro com a varinha. Ele percebeu como ela parecia cansada. Mas talvez isso fosse efeito do pijama, rabo de cavalo e pantufas.

- Paciência não é meu forte.

- Percebi. – ele disse, e ela deu uma risada sem emoção. – Então, o que você está fazendo aqui em cima a essa hora? – ele perguntou, repetindo a pergunta que ela lhe fizera alguns minutos antes.

- São onze horas. – ela olhou para ele, dando outra tragada no cigarro. Ele não disse nada, esperando a resposta, e ela continuou – Gosto de vir aqui para pensar.

- Sobre o quê? – _"Essa garota tem lugares demais para pensar."_

- Sobre tudo. Sempre fui muito de remoer os assuntos milhões de vezes dentro de mim.

- Ha. Entendo você perfeitamente.

- Ah, tá bom.

- Quê?

- Você é Sirius Black, não se preocupa com nada na vida!

- Quem disse? – ele perguntou, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está mudando, Sr. Black. – ela finalmente disse, sem olhar para ele.

- Ah é?

- Acho que todos nós vamos ter que mudar no final.

- Por quê?

- Por causa do que vai acontecer quando saímos desta bolha chamada Hogwarts e formos enfrentar o mundo lá fora.

Sirius riu diante da frieza que a voz da amiga tomou de repente.

- O que você quer ser quando sair da bolha?

- Ora, auror. – ela respondeu - E você?

- Também. – ele sorriu - Acho que é o que a maioria das pessoas vai fazer. Querem ajudar a derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo.

- Mas acho que para derrotá-lo vamos precisar mais do que trabalhar para o Ministério. Não é como se o governo estivesse completamente limpo.

- Também acho. Se pelo menos houvesse um grupo de pessoas completamente confiáveis... – Sirius se perdeu na frase, mergulhado em pensamentos. – Que você tivesse certeza de que pode confiar.

- Meio que um sonho impossível. Sempre existe um ovo podre na cesta.

- Uau, essa é uma visão otimista.

- Sirius, por favor. Você é uma pessoa bem realista, e é um exemplo do que eu estou dizendo. Não que você seja um ovo podre para a maioria das pessoas – ela acrescentou ao ver a cara que o garoto fez -, mas sempre existe a ovelha negra. Na sua família, foi você. Na do meu avô, meu pai...

- Eu conheci seu pai. Na casa dos Potter.

- Ele me contou. – ela abriu um sorriso - Gostaram muito de você, meus pais. Papai disse que você o lembra dele mesmo aos dezesseis anos.

- Por quê?

- Bom, ele foi o primeiro grifinório na família Dearborn. A maioria sempre fora sonserina e de vez em quando saiam alguns corvinais. E ele sempre foi o rebelde também. Só não fugiu de casa por causa da minha avó, que era um pouco mais normal...

- Jules. – ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para melhor encarar o perfil da garota.

- Hm?

- É bom saber que alguém aqui está na mesma situação que eu. Mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

- Bom, você sabe como é ter uma família fudida.

- O que te faz dizer isso? – ela perguntou calmamente, estendendo a mão e pedindo mais um cigarro, mas seus olhos transpareceram um relance de medo.

- Bom, seu avô. – Sirius respondeu desconfiado - Ele sempre foi muito franco com suas teorias. Assim como toda a minha família.

- Sei... Entendi o que quis dizer. – ela disse com uma voz um pouquinho aliviada.

Sirius sorriu e passou o braço em volta do ombro da amiga, que se aproximou um pouco mais dele, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele fingiu não perceber quando ela fungou profundamente seu perfume.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius.

- Com o quê?

- Você é diferente deles. Assim como meu pai é diferente do meu avô. Esse tipo de coisa a gente supera. – ela sorriu. Sirius imaginou como ela sabia que ele estava pensando naquilo.

Por mais que ele não concordasse de modo algum com a família e preferisse ser nascido trouxa e dentro uma família sem nome, ele sentia que sempre faria parte da "mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black."

- Então... – ele disse, mudando de assunto – Você terminou com Hopkirk.

- É. – ela suspirou, se afastando dele e deitando no chão. Sirius repetiu o movimento e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Por quê?

- Ele estava me dando nos nervos.

- Elabore um pouco mais.

- Digamos que ele sempre discordava comigo. Sobre tudo. E ele não gostava dos meus amigos.

- Bros before hoes, então?

- É. – ela riu - Mais ou menos isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando as estrelas, felizes que nenhum monitor tivesse aparecido em ronda para acabar com a festinha deles. Sirius resolveu que era agora ou nunca. A curiosidade estava o corroendo por dias, e esta era a chance.

- No dia em que você terminou com Hopkirk, ahn... – ele virou a cabeça para o lado – Você e Remus foram à Sala Precisa juntos...

- O quê? Ah, sim. – ela suspirou – Não se preocupe, não tirei a virgindade dele. Sei que ele está guardando isso para você.

- Cala a boca, Jules. – ele retrucou rindo, e a menina deu uma risadinha também. – Ele me contou que vocês só conversaram.

- É...

- Sobre o quê?

A menina não respondeu por alguns momentos. Seus olhos desviaram do rosto de Sirius para as estrelas, como se elas pudessem lhe dar a resposta.

- Sobre coisas. – ela disse finalmente. – Coisas que eu nem sabia que estava sentindo, que estão acontecendo na minha vida agora e que ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo Lily. Bom, Remus sabe, mas só por que eu estava numa necessidade extrema de falar sobre isso com alguém.

- E o que seria o "isso"?

- Eu não posso te contar. Não agora.

- Mas você pode contar para o Aluado que não tem problema. – Sirius retrucou irritado, se sentando.

- Sirius, você está com ciúmes? – ela se sentou também, passando um braço nas costas do amigo. – Sirius, não se preocupe. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, e justamente por isso eu não posso te dizer o que está acontecendo. Não se preocupe, eu não estou prestes a morrer. Mas eu realmente preciso que isso não seja exposto de forma alguma. Nem mesmo James sabe, e ele é meu primo! Por favor, não fique chateado comigo.

- Se não é uma situação de vida ou morte, por que você não quer dizer?

Ela hesitou ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Por que eu não estou pronta ainda para te dizer. Nem acho que VOCÊ esteja pronto.

- O que isso significa?

- Sirius. Eu não vou falar.

Com essa palavra final, o silêncio tomou conta da Torre de Astronomia. Sirius com a mente trabalhando para descobrir o que ela tinha querido dizer com não estar pronta. Ela brincando distraidamente com a ponta de seus cabelos.

- Vamos para a cozinha, fumar me dá fome. – Sirius disse de repente.

- Vamos. – Julia disse, concordando na mesma hora. Estendeu os braços para cima e Sirius a puxou, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Ele tirou a capa do bolso, e Julia abriu um largo sorriso.

- É a capa, não é?

- É sim.

- E nós vamos usar a capa? – ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Vamos. – Sirius riu – Nunca tinha usado antes?

- Não! – ela estava quase pulando de felicidade.

- Ah, qual é? É só a capa.

- É uma _capa de invisibilidade, _Sirius. Existe coisa mais foda do que isso?

- Vamos logo, criançona. – ele colocou a capa sobre os dois – Fique perto e ande comigo.

Os dois desceram a escada da Torre atrapalhados, e logo estavam no corredor do subsolo que dava para as cozinhas.

Sirius estendeu a mão para fora do tecido e fez cócegas na pêra do quadro no final do corredor. Eles entraram na escura cozinha, e Julia logo se dirigiu para a geladeira, pegando um pote de sorvete de menta.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou.

- Quinze para meia noite. – Sirius respondeu, checando a despensa por algum pedaço de torta sobrando. Ele pegou uma travessa e se sentou ao lado de Julia, que estava entretida com seu sorvete, em cima da bancada.

De repente, a menina parou a mão que levava uma colherada à boca e olhou para o chão com uma risada inexpressiva. Sirius se virou para ela curioso e ela levantou os olhos, que encontraram os deles brilhando sob a luz das varinhas de ambos.

- Você quer saber a real razão para eu ter terminado com Joseph? – ela sorriu fracamente.

- O quê? Não foi por que vocês dois brigavam por tudo?

- Sirius, a gente não brigava. Brigar é o que James e Lily vão fazer toda hora quando finalmente pararem com aquela palhaçada e ficarem juntos. Joseph e eu... Bem, nós ficávamos furiosos. Mas não é essa a questão. Eu terminei com ele porque nós nunca dançamos.

- Vocês nunca dançaram? – Sirius perguntou com uma voz sarcástica.

- É. Deixe-me explicar. Nós não nos dávamos bem. Eu sei que isso é estranho levando em consideração o fato e nós termos namorado por, sei lá, quatro meses. Mas a verdade é que pessoas que se amam de verdade aceitam o outro por completo. As qualidades, os defeitos, as manias... – ela parou de falar, remexendo distraidamente o conteúdo verde do pote com a colher – E isso não acontecia com a gente. Eu sempre quis alguém que dançasse comigo por razão nenhuma. Sabe, aquela pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre foi sua amiga... E um dia, _por razão nenhuma, _inesperadamente, você começa ter sentimentos diferentes por ela que você não sabe explicar. – Sirius imaginou aonde essa conversa estaria indo, e seus músculos se enrijeceram diante da estranha escolha de palavras da amiga - Porque isso é o amor. Inexplicável. E justamente por que Joseph e eu sempre tentávamos explicar as razões de tudo, eu percebi que estava fazendo um esforço estúpido e inútil para salvar um relacionamento com uma pessoa de quem eu nem gostava de verdade. – ela riu e o garoto relaxou – Acabei de dar um discurso sobre o amor para Sirius Black. Estou surpresa que não tenha fugido.

- Por que eu iria?

- Por que o amor te assusta, não é? Não se preocupe, me assusta também.

- Amor não me assusta. – ele disse surpreso. – Ok, um pouquinho.

- Bom, isso é um avanço.

- Como assim?

- Ano passado você me disse que não acreditava no amor.

- Ah, não. Eu acredito nele. Só não acho que um dia vá acontecer comigo.

- Oh, mas vai. Espere só para ver. Um dia você vai querer dançar com alguém por razão nenhuma.

A cozinha mergulhou em silêncio após a fala da menina, e ambos recomeçaram a comer seus doces.

- Hey. - ela disse quebrando o gelo e engolindo uma enorme colherada de sorvete. – O que você achou dessa história do James com a Natalie?

- Ridículo. Seu primo está sendo ridículo.

- Está? Ele tem um plano?

- Não dessa vez não. Acho que realmente está tentando desistir dela dessa vez. Lógico que até o momento em que eles fizerem as pazes e a Evans voltar a montar no unicórnio do topo da montanha.

- Lily não está nada feliz.

- É mesmo, é? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Uh - uh. Só estou te dizendo isso por que eu sei que posso confiar em você. Você sabe guardar segredos. – _"Então por que não me conta o seu segredo", _Sirius pensou - Ela não disse nada explícito, nem nada. Mas eu acho, e pelo amor de Merlin não fale isso para o James, que ela está começando a _gostar _dele. Um pouquinho.

- Ela não te falou nada?

- Nada. Mas duvido que vá dizer alguma coisa. Essa história ainda vai demorar. Muita água vai rolar debaixo da ponte. Nem acho que ela tenha percebido os próprios sentimentos ainda.

- Mas você acha que no final eles vão ficar juntos?

- Claro! – ela exclamou de boca cheia - Eles são James e Lily. Soube disso desde a primeira vez vi os dois juntos depois da seleção, lá no primeiro ano.

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- O quê? – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Eu também acho isso. Não desde o primeiro ano, mas-

- Argh! – a menina exclamou de repente, colocando o pote de sorvete no balcão ao seu lado e levando as mãos à cabeça.

- O que foi? – Sirius se assustou, colocando sua mão sobre o antebraço dela quando Julia começou a rir. – O que foi? – ele começou a rir também.

- Gelado... – ela conseguiu dizer por entre as risadas – Geladooo!

- Merlin, você é mesmo uma criançona, sabia? – Sirius riu, balançando a cabeça.

Depois disso, os dois ficaram lá por quase mais meia hora, conversando sobre James e Lily, o futuro e todas as coisas que duas pessoas precisam falar para convencer a todos de

que não são simplesmente amigos. Sirius percebeu como era fácil conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa. Julia entendia – quase - tudo que ele pensava, e ele até conseguiu fazê-la aceitar dar uma volta de moto por Londres quando ele comprasse uma. Depois de meia noite e meia, os adolescentes resolveram voltar para o Salão Comunal.

Mais uma vez, colocaram a capa e saíram pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Quando chegaram à Mulher Gorda, falaram logo a senha para que ela não os importunasse por causa da hora, e entraram rindo baixinho no Salão. Foi aí que tiveram uma estranha visão. Um de frente para o outro, no sofá próximo à lareira, estavam James e Lily, com os rostos sérios mergulhados em uma conversa. Os recém-chegados alarmaram os dois, que olharam para trás, parando de conversar. James olhou para Sirius surpreso e Lily lançou um sorriso para Julia, que estava estática e por sua vez lançou um olhar para Sirius. Este puxou o pulso da garota levando-a para perto das escadas. Tudo isso sob o olhar de James e Lily, que pareciam perplexos e desnorteados por serem interrompidos um tanto que brutamente.

- O que será que eles estão falando? – perguntou Julia, sussurrando com um sorriso.

- Provavelmente escolhendo nomes para bebês. – ele sussurrou de volta rindo.

- Psh. Boa noite, Sirius. – ela riu também.

- Boa noite, Jules.

* * *

><p><strong>25 de abril, 1977<strong>

- Bom dia, classe!

- Bom dia, professor MacDougal... – os alunos responderam ao professor, que saiu entusiasmado de sua sala particular e desceu as escadas animadamente em direção aos adolescentes. Era a primeira aula do dia, e todos estavam cansados, e por isso indignados com o fato de que todas as cadeiras e mesas da sala de aula, menos a do professor, haviam desaparecido.

- Como podem ver, hoje teremos uma aula diferente. Por favor, se quiserem sentar-se no chão enquanto explico a atividade...

Os alunos assim o fizeram, alguns mais animados que outros, obviamente ansiosos para descobrir o que o homem iria inventar. Provavelmente uma simples aula prática contra algum objeto novo, mas mesmo assim Sirius e os Marotos, principalmente Remus, estavam super interessados.

- Hoje... – o professor começou, enquanto gesticulava com a ponta dos dedos contando o número de estudantes – Ah, perfeito. Como ia dizendo, hoje vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. Creio que nunca tiveram uma aula de duelos, estou certo?

Os alunos balançaram a cabeça negativamente, mas o ânimo do grupo começou a melhorar.

- É exatamente isso o que nós vamos fazer hoje. Vocês vão fazer duplas... Sh! – ele silenciou a todos quando começaram a sussurrar sobre quem faria com quem – _Eu_ vou escolher as duplas. E vão praticar feitiços não-verbais _defensivos._ – sua voz se tornou séria - Se eu ver alguém estuporando por um feitiço silencioso, este indivíduo terá uma agradável noite com o Sr. Filch limpando as masmorras com um esfregão encardido. – assim ele volta ao tom normal. – Para ficar bem claro: Estupefaça poderá ser utilizado verbalmente, mas a pessoa da vez, ou seja, a que estiver no "modo" não verbal, deverá usar feitiços defensivos ou bloqueadores apenas. Todos os outros feitiços estão liberados, dentro da normalidade. – ele lançou um olhar perfurante na direção dos Marotos. – Muito bem, vamos às duplas.

MacDougal tirou das vestes um saquinho cheio de papéis e espalhou-os pela sua mesa. Com um gesto de varinha, duas tirinhas flutuaram.

- Potter e Dearborn. Bom, isto vai ser interessante. – o professor sorriu – Por favor, comecem a ocupar o espaço desde o início da sala. Ahem, Ackerley e Warren. McKinnon e Dalton. Lupin e MacDonald. Pettigrew e Boot. – os nomes continuaram até que só sobraram dois. – Black e Evans.

Sirius e Lily se entreolharam e levantaram do chão na mesma hora, indo para um espaço disponível e tomando a posição. O garoto achou aquilo uma maravilha. Ainda não tinha tido chance de conversar com a garota sobre os possíveis sentimentos dela por James, mesmo que ela não os tivesse percebido ainda, e mesmo que Jules o tivesse avisado para não falar nada. Se bem que ela disse para não contar à James, e essa tarefa ele havia cumprido. Lily não tinha problema. Tudo que ela precisasse talvez fosse de um empurrãozinho. A garota estranhou o modo que Sirius a olhou, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Quando começaram, as outras duplas já estavam a todo vapor. Julia e James se revezavam em bloquear magistralmente o outro, deixando ambos extremamente frustrados já que ninguém tinha sido lançado para longe ainda. Marlene e seu parceiro, Charlie Dalton, flertavam sem vergonha nenhuma. Remus ajudava Mary o melhor que podia, mas a garota era desajeitada demais com feitiços não verbalizados.

- Então, Evans... – disse Sirius, tentando iniciar uma conversa no meio daquele fuzuê todo e bloqueando o Expelliarmus da menina. – Como vai você?

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou ótima. – bloqueia.

- Nenhum... Coração partido? – bloqueia.

- Não... – bloqueia – Engorgio!

- Nenhum... Novo interesse amoroso? – ele disse após bloquear o feitiço. – Immobilus!

- Não. – bloqueia – Rictusempra!

- Tem certeza? Levicorpus!

- Tenho. Tarantallegra!

- Ok, Evans, você está ou não afim do James? Estupefaça!

Só que dessa vez, Lily não pode responder, nem se defender. Chocada com a pergunta, ela ficou sem reação, e não bloqueou o feitiço estuporante de Sirius. Resultado? Lily Evans virou um foguete e saiu voando para o outro lado da Sala.

- Ih, caralho! – Sirius gritou, correndo em direção ao corpo imóvel da ruiva no chão. As outras duplas também pararam de duelar, e logo se formou um círculo de alunos em volta dos dois. James estava a ponto de pular no pescoço de Sirius quando MacDougal conseguiu passar pela barreira de estudantes.

- Ok, está tudo bem... – ele acalmou os outros – Foi só um feitiço estuporante. Ennervate! – o professor disse com a varinha apontada para Lily, que abriu os olhos alguns instantes depois.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – ela botou a mão na nuca, começando a se levantar.

- Não, não, não. – disse MacDougal – Não se levante. Sr. Black e... Sr. Potter, podem por favor levar a Srta. Evans para a Enfermaria? Para termos certeza que não houve nenhuma concussão. Srta. Dearborn, pratique comigo até sua dupla voltar.

Julia assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, pois estava ajoelhada ao lado da amiga e seguiu o professor até o canto da sala. Então, James e Sirius levantaram Lily no colo, mas logo perceberam que apenas um deles era necessário para a tarefa.

- Deixa que eu a levo. – disse Sirius, e Lily fez uma careta involuntária frente à ideia de ser pega no colo por Sirius Black. Não que ela preferisse James, claro. Mas o garoto simplesmente sorriu por causa disso e deixou para trás um relutante e raivoso James. _"Ha," _pensou Sirius "_aposto que se ele só gostasse dela como amiga não estaria prestes a me assassinar."_

Um silêncio esquisito tomou conta entre os dois grifinórios à medida que Sirius subia cuidadosamente as escadas do terceiro andar.

Antes de entrarem abrirem a porta da Ala Hospitalar, Lily olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sirius e disse sem rodeios.

- Eu _não _tenho nenhum tipo de sentimento além de amizade e muito mais do que ocasionalmente raiva por James Potter. E nunca vai ser diferente. Até mesmo ele já percebeu isso e desistiu da ideia maluca de nós dois juntos. Esqueça esse assunto.

- Como quiser, sua alteza real.

- Psh. – Lily bufou, e eles entraram no largo e bem iluminado espaço que era a enfermaria.

- Oh, por Merlin. – exclamou Madame Pomfrey ao ver Lily sendo carregada. – O que aconteceu dessa vez, Srta. Evans?

- Feitiço Estuporante. – respondeu Sirius antes que Lily pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Aula de Defesa. Prof. MacDougal queria que você checasse se ela não teve uma concussão ou algo parecido.

- Ah, sim, muito bem. Sr. Black, faça-me um favor e coloque-a deitada em uma das macas.

- Ok, Poppy.

- É Madame Pomfrey para você, Sr. Black.

- Poppy, Poppy... Você é jovem demais para ser chamada de Madame.

A enfermeira revirou os olhos e virou as costas, indo em direção à sua cabine de remédios e instrumentos. Sirius fez o que ela pediu e deitou Lily na maca mais próxima, perto de um garoto de uns doze anos que dormia tranquilamente.

- Você pode ir agora, Sirius. – disse Lily, fazendo sinal com as mãos para ele desinfetar.

- Você pode ir agora, Sr. Black. – Madame Pomfrey secundou as palavras de Lily, se aproximando dos dois – Diga ao Prof. MacDougal que Srta. Evans vai ficar bem.

- Mas você nem me examinou ainda! – disse Lily com uma voz um pouquinho indignada.

- Oh, por favor, Srta. Evans, você é uma das mais frequentes visitantes da minha enfermaria. Sei que ficará bem. Adeus Sr. Black.

Sirius deu uma risada, e enfiando as mãos no bolso, começou a fazer seu caminho de volta ao terceiro andar. Os corredores do castelo deveriam estar supostamente vazios, já que não eram nem dez da manhã e todos os alunos estavam em aula. Mas esse fato não impediu Sirius de esbarrar com Regulus no meio do caminho.

O sonserino a princípio tentou fingir que não vira o irmão, mas logo percebeu que isso não seria cabível.

- Matando aula, Reggie? Que feio... – Sirius não conseguiu deixar de, ou melhor, não resistiu a fazer um comentário pernicioso.

- E o que você está fazendo fora da sala de aula, Sirius? Hipocrisia nunca foi uma coisa muito esperada de você, estou surpreso.

- Cuidado com a língua, pirralho.

- Sirius, estou sem tempo para seu temperamento hoje. Adeus. – Regulus passou por Sirius rapidamente, sua franja negra cobrindo os olhos iguais aos do irmão. O outro simplesmente deu uma risada, e continuou seu caminho. Não estava mesmo afim de uma briga naquele momento. Assim, voltou para a aula de Defesa, que infelizmente estava quase acabando.

* * *

><p>- Pontas? Pontas? Ah, você ta de sacanagem com a minha cara? Eu já pedi desculpas! – Sirius dizia indignado no dormitório para James, que se recusava a falar com ele desde de manhã, quando Sirius acidentalmente jogou Lily Evans para o outro lado da sala de aula. – Pára com essa infantilidade. Foi sem querer! – ele se jogou em sua cama, frustrado.<p>

- Foi sem querer, Almofadinhas, mas mesmo assim você fez! Caralho, ela poderia ter se machucado de verdade! Ela praticamente _voou. – _ James respondeu, apoiando-se em uma das colunas da cama do amigo.

- Bom, eu não posso mais fazer nada. Já pedi desculpas, e você sabe que eu nunca faço isso a não ser que esteja muito arrependido. E eu estou muito arrependido de fazer aquilo. Mesmo que não tenha sido de propósito e que Evans deveria ter estado preparada, afinal já estávamos fazendo aquilo há horas e-

- Agora você está jogando a culpa na Lily? Eu tenho certeza que você fez alguma coisa, por que como você mesmo disse, ela estava indo muito bem. Sirius, o que você falou para ela? O que a fez se desconcentrar?

- O que te faz pensar que eu disse alguma coisa?

- Eu sei que vocês estavam conversando. E que ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Não me diga que ela ficou corada por causa do esforço.

- Eu não disse nada que... Fosse muito desconcertante.

- Sirius...

- Ok, ok! EU talvez ou não tenha iniciado uma conversa sobre você que terminou na pergunta "Você está afim dele?" e ela ficou chocada e perdeu a concentração e quando eu vi já tinha lançado o feitiço e... e... – Sirius disse rapidamente, quase perdendo o ar.

James ficou parado ali por alguns instantes, observando a cara de Sirius.

- Por que você foi falar desse assunto com ela seu idiota? – James finalmente explodiu – NÃO ERA PARA VOCÊ FALAR COM ELA SOBRE ISSO, SEU BABUÍNO! Ela... Ela...

- Eu acho que... – Peter começou a dizer alguma coisa pela primeira vez desde que eles entraram no quarto para esperar Remus, que estava numa reunião de Monitores, mas logo se calou ao receber um olhar fulminante de James.

Sirius, que estava feliz por estar recebendo algum tipo de ajuda, encorajou o rapaz.

- Você acha...

Peter olhou para os dois amigos a sua frente e timidamente recomeçou sua frase.

- Eu acho que você deveria ver o lado bom da situação.

- O que, o fato de ela por sorte não ter entrado em coma? – James revirou os olhos.

-Não, o fato de que ela ficou nervosa com a menção do seu nome. Não quero levantar suas expectativas, quero dizer... Você não tem mais expectativas certo? Então... Se ela estivesse certa de que não sente nada por você, a probabilidade maior é que ela risse da cara do Almofadinhas e dissesse que não, ela não está afim de você.

- Tá vendo? – disse Sirius com um sorriso – Sempre existe um lado bom das coisas.

- Sirius – disse James, virando a cabeça para ele -, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse afim dela, a questão não é essa. Ela poderia ter se machucado seriamente!

- Ok! Eu sei disso! Mas ela _não se machucou! _Você viu. Pomfrey a prendeu na enfermaria até o almoço, passou uma poção contra dor de cabeça, e agora Evans está andando por aí, serelepe como sempre.

Depois dessa, James pareceu se convencer de que ele não precisava surtar daquele jeito. Afinal, eles tinham ido a visitar entre a aula de Defesa e a de História, e Lily estava muito bem. Tudo estava sobre controle.

"_Não tem mais expectativas..."_ – Sirius pensou, abrindo um sorrisinho para si mesmo – _"Se não tem mais nenhuma dessas, por que surtou desse jeito?"_

Os três Marotos resolveram então descer até o Salão Comunal, já que não havia nada para fazer lá em cima. Chegando lá, encontraram Mary, Marlene no sofá e Julia no chão com Ricky, ajudando-o com dever de Transfiguração.

Eles se juntaram às meninas e conversaram por pouco tempo, pois em alguns minutos, Remus, Lily e os outros monitores da Grifinória do 5º e 7º anos entraram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Oi, gente! – Lily tentou dizer casualmente, mas um enorme sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

Julia levantou a cabeça na mesma hora e olhou para a amiga, falando algo pela primeira vez.

- E então?

- E então o que? – a ruiva se fingiu de desentendida.

- Você está na lista não está?

- Jules, não existe uma _lista _física, só rumores.

- Pare de enrolar, sua enjoada.

- Mas... MacMillan disse que...

- Que...

- É provável.

- Aaah! – Julia exclamou, assim como Mary e Marlene, essas duas se levantando e abraçando Lily bem apertado.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – disse Mary.

- Gente, calma! – Lily tentou dizer com uma voz sufocada – É só provável. E bem pouco provável. Eu-

- Espera aí. – interrompeu Sirius – Do que em nome de Merlin vocês estão falando?

- Hoje MacMillan disse quem tem chance de ser Monitor-Chefe ano que vem. – disse Remus quietamente.

- Ah, tá.

- Parabéns, Lily. – disse James sorrindo.

- Obrigada, James. - a menina começou disse, e Remus se levantou de súbito, interrompendo-a.

- Ahn... Pontas, Almofadinhas, Rabicho, eu preciso falar com vocês. Agora. – ele fez uma cara urgente e os outros o seguiram escada acima, não entendendo absolutamente nada, assim como as garotas que foram deixadas para trás de boca aberta.

- O que foi, Aluado? – perguntou James quando eles entraram no dormitório.

- Ouvi MacMillan dizer que você está na lista.

- O quê?

-Dumbledore está considerando colocar você como Monitor-Chefe.

Choque tomou conta do quarto. James Potter? Monitor-Chefe? Era mais fácil a sonserina ganhar a taça de Quadribol!

- Você só pode estar brincando. – disse Sirius.

- Não! E ninguém sabe! MacMillan não contou para nós.

- Como assim? – perguntou James – Como você sabe então se MacMillan não abriu a boca?

- Eu e Lily estávamos no meio do corredor quando percebi que havia esquecido minha bolsa livros. Aí, eu voltei sozinho para a Sala de Reuniões e MacMillan estava conversando com a Monitora-Chefe sobre Dumbledore estar louco por considerar você.

- Pelo menos nisso ele está certo. – disse Sirius – Como é que James pode virar Monitor-Chefe sendo um Maroto? Isso não faz sentido. Quero dizer, Monitor como você tudo bem, Aluado. Mas Monitor-Chefe?

- Eu acho que James vai ser um ótimo Monitor-Chefe. – se manifestou Peter.

- Isso é só uma possibilidade. – disse Remus abaixando a cabeça - Mas eu achei que deveria te avisar... Caso... Acontecesse... De você... Você e Lily... Serem Monitores-Chefes juntos... Sabe?

- AH. – replicou James – Olha, eu só fiz as pazes com ela. Eu. Não. Gosto. Da. Lily. Evans.

- Ok, então. Só achei que era melhor avisar. – disse Remus.

- Ótimo. – disse James – Mas vocês vão ver. Dumbledore vai desistir dessa palhaçada rapidinho.

Dizendo isso, o garoto se afastou dos amigos, entrando no banheiro. Sirius, Remus e Peter simplesmente trocaram olhares, imaginando aonde aquela história ia dar.

* * *

><p><strong>29 de abril, 1977<strong>

Sirius acordou naquela manhã de sexta-feira extremamente cedo. Não porque ele queria, obviamente, mas porque James não conseguiu reservar o campo de Quadribol para os treinos do time após as aulas, então o jeito era levantar da cama às quatro e meia da manhã.

- Eu já disse que te odeio, né Pontas? – o rapaz disse enquanto descia com o amigo a escada que dava para o Salão Comunal. Eles esperaram o resto do time chegar e os sete jogadores foram em direção às cozinhas para um lanche rápido. O castelo estava um breu total, já que nem mesmo Dumbledore estava acordado a essa hora.

- Ok pessoal, um sanduíche, uma taça de suco de abóbora e vamos pro campo! – exclamou James, já começando a preparar seu café da manhã.

Sirius se aproximou da bancada onde Julia e Gilbert estavam passando geléia em suas fatias de pão, e não pode deixar de notar como a menina evitava olhá-lo, e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, uma pequena ruga surgiu no meio de suas sobrancelhas. Não deixou de perceber também o quanto Gilbert babava pela garota. Mas isso não o incomodava muito. Afinal, Bishop era um ano mais novo. E ruivo.

Ele decidiu dar meia volta e ir falar com James.

- Oy, cara. – ele disse – O que aconteceu com a Jules? Ela me olhou esquisito agora...

- Cara, ela tem te dado um gelo desde quarta-feira. – o outro respondeu olhando para o amigo por cima dos óculos.

- Quê? – Sirius não estava entendendo nada – Por que ela faria isso?

- Almofadinhas, ela pode ser família, mas ainda é mulher. Como é que eu vou saber o que se passa dentro da cabeça dela?

Sirius soltou uma risada e começou a passar geleia numa fatia de pão, encucado com o que poderia ter chateado Jules e desapontado com não poder comer seus waffles de sempre.

Quinze minutos se passaram, e todos saíram da cozinha, caminhando preguiçosos para o lado de fora do castelo. Agora, uma coisa interessante sobre aquela parte da Escócia é que, mesmo que se esteja em uma das primaveras mais quentes da história, as horas antes do amanhecer continuam sendo congelantes. O vento açoitava o rosto dos jogadores, que desciam o mais rápido possível para o campo, já que estavam protegidos apenas por uma capa fina por cima da roupa de treino.

- Argh... – resmungou Julia esfregando os braços e puxando a capa ainda mais para perto do seu corpo.

Quando os grifinórios finalmente entraram no campo, tiveram uma bela surpresa: todos os outros jogadores de todas as outras casas estavam numa discussão acalorada sobre quem deveria estar ali ou não. Amos Diggory, capitão do time da Lufa-lufa, bonitão e alto, estava quase partindo para cima do corpulento, porém bem mais baixo Warrington. Hopkirk estava tentando separar duas garotas que quase estavam partindo uma para cima da outra, mas logo desviou sua atenção para os recém-chegados.

- Ah, ótimo. – ele disse, ou melhor, gritou para que pudesse ser ouvido por cima da confusão. – Potter, nós não precisamos demais gente aqui. Por favor, vá embora!

Todos pararam de gritar para encarar o time da Grifinória, com caras amarradas e punhos cerrados. Percebe-se que acordar naquela hora da madrugada não deixava os alunos de Hogwarts nem um pouco felizes.

- Bom, Hopkirk – começou Julia dando um passo à frente e ficando ao lado de James -, acontece que nós temos uma permissão escrita pela McGonagall nos autorizando a usar o campo agora já que o horário após as aulas já estava reservado.

- O que me leva a perguntar, Diggory. – Sirius disse – O que você está fazendo aqui se foi você quem reservou o campo para mais tarde?

Amos Diggory olhou furiosamente para Sirius, mas ao perceber que todos estavam esperando uma explicação para a presença do seu time, disse:

- Muito bem, vamos embora, galera. Não precisamos treinar tanto assim mesmo, já que a final é contra esses descontrolados aí. – ele apontou para os grifinórios.

O que se precisa entender é que Amos Diggory era um pavão pomposo, que não aceitava estar quase empatado com a Grifinória. Ele também era despeitado por afirmar que seria fácil derrotar um time que estava invicto por toda a temporada, e muito burro para insultar o time de James Potter bem na frente dele.

- Como é que é, Diggory? – James deu um passo à frente, espumando em raiva, estreitando os olhos. Ambos os capitães eram da mesma altura, de forma que eram igualmente intimidantes.

- Nós vamos acabar com vocês na final, Potter. – Amos disse firmemente, mas seus olhos devem ter vacilado, pois James riu com gosto.

- Agrupe seu esquadrão de moscas mortas e dê o fora. – disse Julia ficando ao lado de James e sendo seguida por todo o time.

- Todos vocês! – exclamou Sirius, dirigindo-se para os times da Corvinal e da Sonserina, que estiveram impressionantemente quietos por todo esse tempo. O olhar de Sirius se prendeu um pouco na figura mirrada de Regulus, mas logo voltou a atenção para a confusão à sua frente.

- Mas que língua ferina, Dearborn. – dizia Diggory – Imagino que outras coisas ela deve fazer...

Amos Diggory era realmente muito burro.

Para a surpresa de Sirius, e de todos na verdade, não fora James, nem ele próprio quem desferiu o golpe no lufano, mas Joseph Hopkirk, que com seus quase dois metros e mão enormes, acertou Amos com um soco em cheio na mandíbula.

- Não é assim que se fala com uma garota, babaca. – Hopkirk disse para o rapaz que se contorcia no chão. – Vamos, time. Amanhã a gente treina.

E assim, o time da Corvinal saiu de cena, seguida pelo da Sonserina e o da Lufa-lufa, que carregaram seu capitão para fora do campo de cabeça baixa.

Com o gramado apenas para eles, os Grifinórios se dirigiram para o vestiário, pegando suas vassouras e começando a treinar.

Sirius decidiu, enquanto dava voltas no campo ainda iluminado artificialmente, que Joseph Hopkirk tinha se redimido.

O sol já tinha amanhecido há um bom tempo quando James deu o treino por encerrado. O time entrou no vestiário para um banho rápido. Na subida de volta para o castelo, Sirius esperou os outros estarem distraídos xingando Diggory, e agarrou o braço de Julia, impedindo-a de continuar. Ela se virou para trás com uma cara de raiva.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – ela disse rispidamente.

- Eu quero que você me conte o que está acontecendo. Um dia nós estamos felizes da vida conversando na Torre de Astronomia como melhores amigos e depois você começa a me ignorar do nada.

- Finalmente percebeu que eu estava te ignorando? Uau.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou duramente.

A menina puxou seu braço para junto do seu corpo, liberando-se do aperto que Sirius mantinha em seu antebraço.

- Não é da sua conta.

- O que aconteceu, caralho! – Sirius exclamou perdendo a paciência.

- O que aconteceu? – Julia explodiu – Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu! Você é um babaca, que não consegue saber de um segredo sem dar com a língua nos dentes! Lily me perguntou de onde você tinha tirado que ela gostava de James, e eu disse a verdade, dizendo que eu te falei as minhas suspeitas! Agora, a minha melhor amiga está furiosa comigo porque eu fui falar com você sobre isso, e porque agora James provavelmente pensa que ela gosta dele! Isso não é maravilhoso? – ela gritou sarcasticamente, e Sirius ficou feliz com o fato de todos os outros estarem bem longe do alcance da voz dela – E ela não fala mais comigo por causa disso! Como se eu precisasse de mais problemas na minha vida depois do que meu irmão resolveu-

Ela de repente se calou, percebendo que havia falado demais. Sirius estava de boca aberta, e os olhos de Julia se encheram de água. O que estava acontecendo com essa garota? Os joelhos dela se tornaram gelatina, e ela cedeu. Sentando-se no chão ela agarrou os joelhos e começou a se debulhar em lágrimas. Sirius se ajoelhou ao seu lado na grama, ouvindo-a murmurar baixinho:

- _Seja forte, Julia. Por William, Julia. Seja forte._

Sirius passou o braço em volta das costas da menina, e ela se retraiu.

- Me deixe sozinha, Sirius. Vá embora. – ela disse engolindo o choro.

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente, irritando a garota ainda mais.

- Se você espera que eu te conte tudo só porque está abraçado a mim, pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas ao encontrar os olhos cinzentos do amigo, relaxou o rosto e deu uma risada sem emoção. Com a manga do uniforme da escola recém-colocado, ela secou o rosto.

- Desculpe. – ela falou por fim.

- Pelo que?

- Por gritar com você. E chorar desse jeito. Eu sei que homens odeiam garotas que choram demais.

- Bom, isso é verdade. – ele respondeu, passando a mão rápido nas costas delas ao vê-la dar um calafrio. – Mas você não chora demais. É uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço.

- Claro. Pessoas fortes são aquelas que sentam no chão e se encolhem numa bolinha chorando os olhos fora.

Sirius riu, mas não respondeu, apenas, instintivamente, deu um beijo na têmpora da garota, que sorriu.

- Desculpe. – ele disse dessa vez. – Por falar com Evans sobre aquilo.

- Está desculpado. Eu sei que suas intenções não foram ruins.

- Eu só queria que ela percebesse, sabe? Aí quem sabe Pontas desistiria daquela besteira toda e nós atingiríamos o nosso objetivo.

- Objetivo?

- Lembra no semestre passado quando inventamos aquele plano de juntá-los? Mesmo que Evans nem falasse com ele direito?

- É verdade. – ela riu – Sabe, Sirius... Você é um dos melhores amigos que uma pessoa pode ter. Mesmo que você faça algumas merdas de vez em quando.

- Obrigado, Jules. Você também não é nada má. – ele sorriu. – Vamos! – ele disse depois de alguns segundos se levantando e oferecendo as mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar – Antes que Bishop fique com o coração partido por você me amar mais que a ele. E para consertar todo esse seu rolo com a Evans. É melhor ela aceitar suas desculpas ou vai se ver comigo.

- O quê? Mais assuntos polêmicos para chocar a ruiva?

- Você duvida dos meus poderes.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao castelo, conversando sobre mil e uma abobrinhas. Mesmo assim, a mente de Sirius estava inventando vários finais para a frase sobre o irmão de Jules que ela nunca terminou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: ** Bom, não foi muito rápido, né? Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas foi tudo culpa dos livros de The Hunger Games. (leiam por que são extremamente bons).

Dedico o capítulo à minha amiga Jufa, que passou noites em claro me mandando mensagens perguntando quando eu iria postar.

Mil beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews,

Jules.


	10. De Novas Aulas,Notícias e Jogos de Carta

CAPÍTULO 9

AKA

NOVAS AULAS, NOTÍCIAS E JOGOS DE CARTAS

**2 de maio, 1977**

No fim mês de abril, a professora McGonagall colocara um papel no quadro de avisos do Salão Comunal da Grifinória sobre as aulas de Aparatação. Era muito simples, os alunos que já haviam feito dezessete anos deveriam se inscrever com ela durante o fim de semana, e na primeira segunda feira de maio todos deveriam ir para o Grande Salão, onde estaria suspenso o encantamento anti-aparatação, e às duas e meia da tarde, um instrutor do Ministério estaria lá para ensiná-los.

Sirius já havia feito algumas aparatações conjuntas com os pais, na maioria das vezes quando eles iam às festas da alta sociedade bruxa. Mas ele nunca havia aparatado sozinho, por mais incrível que pareça. Sirius podia ser rebelde, mas ele não queria passar pelo aborrecimento de um processo no Ministério. Ele já havia planejado não passar dos 45 anos, e não precisava gastar tempo com esse tipo de coisa.

Naquela tarde, durante a aula de Aritmancia, ele, James, Remus, Julia e quase toda a classe levantaram e seguiram seu caminho até o Grande Salão. As mesas das casas haviam sido retiradas, de forma que todos os alunos, naquele dia apenas os do sexto ano, pudessem se acomodar.

- Muito bem. – começou a dizer o bruxo de estatura mediana, cabelos cor de mel, olhos azuis e vestes verdes claras. – Só para confirmar, todos aqui têm dezessete anos, né? – os alunos consentiram. – Ótimo. Meu nome é Benjamin Cresswell, e estou a qui para instruir vocês na arte de aparatar. Sei que alguns de vocês já podem ter usado a aparatação conjunta com seus pais, tutores ou responsáveis, estou correto? Acho que devo começar nossa lição apenas explicando o que acontece. Por favor, sentem-se no chão. – ele esperou os alunos se sentarem andando de um lado para o outro. – Na primeira vez que aparatarem, sentirão o corpo sobre uma grande pressão, e provavelmente terão ânsias de vômito. Não se preocupem, pois isso é normal e a sensação diminui com o passar do tempo. – ele passou os olhos pelos alunos e sorriu ao ver a cara assustada de alguns – Em caso de acidentes durante a nossa aula, por favor, sempre que possível, botem os bofes para fora no balde que deixarei no canto do Salão. – alguns deram risada.

"_Ele até que é legal, para alguém que trabalha no Ministério."_

- No momento antes de aparatar, vocês devem pensar nos três D's: destinação, determinação e deliberação. O primeiro significa, obviamente, imaginar o lugar de destino. Depois, vocês devem acreditar e confiar em si mesmos de que podem se deslocar, essa é a determinação. E por fim, deliberação, em que você vai pensar cada partezinha, cada célula de seu corpo trocando de lugar. Os três são muito importantes, principalmente o último. Se vocês não se concentraram com firmeza, pode acontecer de uma parte do corpo ficar para trás. Isso se chama _estrunchar._ Há casos leves, em que alguém esquece as sobrancelhas ou algo assim, mas você pode deixar um rim, uma perna, ou sua cabeça no lugar de origem.

O instrutor sorriu mais uma vez com o número cada vez maior de caras assustadas.

- Observem: - ele continuou – eu vou sair daqui – ele andou para uma ponta do Salão – e vou aparecer lá. – ele apontou para a outra ponta. – Quando eu estiver pronto, vou girar o corpo, certo? Vamos lá, destinação, determinação e deliberação. Um, dois, três! – ouviu-se um _crack!, _e ele apareceu no seu destino. – Viram? Não é tão difícil. Basta se concentrar. Agora, por favor, formem uma fila, e vamos começar a praticar, um de cada vez. Assim posso dar-lhes conselhos e na semana que vem poderão fazer todos juntos. Ah, sim, você, ruivinha. – ele apontou para Lily, que acabou ficando em primeiro na fila. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Lily Evans. – ela respondeu com uma voz firme.

- Lily Evans, sim, bonito nome. Dê um passo à frente, por favor. Agora, Lily, você já aparatou alguma vez?

- Não. – Lily respondeu um pouco nervosa.

- Ok, e por que não? Seus pais têm medo, ou algo assim?

- Ah, não. É que eu sou nascida trouxa.

Sirius ouviu alguns sonserinos fazerem algum comentário, e James olhou para trás de cara feia para Mulciber.

- Oh, isso não causará nenhum tipo de problema. – o instrutor garantiu – Afinal, você é tão mágica quanto qualquer outro aqui certo? – ele sorriu.

- Uma das melhores da turma! – disse Julia, a quarta da fila.

- Ah, que ótimo. – o homem sorriu de novo, e olhou para a menina. – Eu te conheço de algum lugar... Mocinha, seu pai trabalha no ministério?

- Ah, sim. – Julia respondeu – Richard Dearborn.

- Sabia que reconhecia seu rosto de algum lugar. Grande Richard, sim, sim. Alguma notícia de seu irmão?

Julia engoliu em seco.

- Não. – ela respondeu, tentando esconder a voz vacilante – Ainda não.

- Bom, tenho certeza que alguma coisa vai aparecer. – ele disse num tom reconfortante. – Ah, Srta. Evans, quase me esqueci de você. Pois então, vamos! Fique em pé aqui. – ele fez um grande X no chão com a varinha e Lily pisou em cima dele. – Ótimo. – Eu quero que você aparate dentro deste círculo... – ele desenhou uma grande circunferência a um metro do X. – Não se preocupe, poderá tentar quantas vezes quiser. – Lily assentiu, nervosa, os punhos fechados e os nós dos dedos brancos de tanta força que ela estava fazendo. – Lembre-se: os 3 D's, gire o corpo e _voilá_!

Lily pegou o jeito rapidamente, com apenas três tentativas, como era de se esperar.

Alguns tiveram certas dificuldades, mas ninguém estrunchou, e apenas duas pessoas vomitaram. Segundo o instrutor, um maravilhoso primeiro dia.

* * *

><p>Todos passaram o dia comentando como o novo instrutor era legal, incrível, bonito e bom professor. Sirius, porém, tinha outra coisa em mente.<p>

Mais tarde, durante a aula de feitiços, Sirius resolveu que deveria puxar um velho assunto com James, achando que já tivera tempo suficiente para o amigo se acalmar caso estivesse irritado com aquilo.

_Hey, James. – S_

O quê? – J

_Lembra daquele dia, no mês passado, quando eu e a Jules pegamos você e Evans conversando no sofá?_

Você quer dizer aquele dia em que eu e Lily pegamos você e Jules voltando de fininho de algum lugar secreto e obscuro, fazendo coisas que eu prefiro não imaginar?

_O quê? Eu estava conversando com ela!_

E era exatamente isto que eu estava fazendo com a Lily. Conversando.

_Sobre o quê?_

E isso te interessa por que mesmo?

_Porque eu sou o seu melhor amigo e sei que devia ser uma coisa bem séria. Dava para cortar a tensão no ar do Salão Comunal com uma faca. _

Nós conversamos sobre a vida.

_Muito informativo._

Sobre o que aconteceu no quinto ano – mais ou menos -, sobre você e Jules achando que ela gostava de mim e sobre como eu não estou mais interessado nela.

_Só isso?_

Ah, ela também disse que ainda estava desapontada comigo. Por causa daquele negócio com o Ranhoso. A gente queria resolver os assuntos pendentes, sabe? E por que eu estou te falando tudo isso mesmo?

_Por que eu sou seu melhor amigo._

- Se os Srs. Black e Potter puderem parar com os bilhetinhos e voltar a fazer a atividade eu ficaria grato. – a voz aguda do professor Flitwick chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, e Sirius enfiou o pergaminho que tinham usado no meio do seu livro texto.

Eles queriam resolver assuntos pendentes e deixaram a situação ainda mais estranha. Realmente uma maravilha.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 de maio, 1977<span>**

- Hoje nós teremos uma aula muito especial. – disse o Professor Slughorn, uma vez que todos haviam chegado na sala. – Primeiro de tudo, quero que se aproximem desta mesa aqui. – ele apontou com seus gordos dedos para uma mesa colocada à frente das outras, que possuía três caldeirões e um pequeno frasco. – Alguém pode me dizer, apenas pela aparência, quais são essas poções e o que fazem? Vocês devem saber isso pelo capítulo que mandei lerem para a aula de hoje.

Diversas mãos se estenderam no ar, mas Slughorn, obviamente, escolheu um de seus favoritos.

- Srta. Evans, por favor.

Lily se afastou da massa de alunos grifinórios e sonserinos do sexto ano tentando esconder um sorriso, foi para trás da mesa de forma que ficasse de frente para todos e espiou pela boca do primeiro caldeirão.

- Esta aqui – ela disse apontando para o primeiro caldeirão – é Veritasserum, a poção da verdade. Apenas algumas gotas e a pessoa que a ingerir não vai poder mentir sobre nada.

- Muito bem, Lily. – disse Slughorn – Prossiga.

Sirius olhou para James, esperando que encontrasse este olhando fixamente para a ruiva, mas descobriu que o amigo encarava Snape duramente, já que esse acompanhava todos os movimentos da garota. Sirius não pode conter uma risada. Lily continuou.

- Esta é Amortentia, a mais poderosa poção do amor. Logicamente, ela não pode criar o sentimento verdadeiro, mas sim uma obsessão. Ela tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que ela gosta. – Sirius não pode deixar de notar a garota inalando a fumaça que saía do caldeirão e ficar com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

- Sim, sim, muito bom, Lily! – Slughorn aprovou animadamente a identificação.

- Esta é a poção do Morto-Vivo. – ela disse, se recuperando - Muito poderosa, que induz um sono profundo. Na dose errada pode ser fatal.

- Perfeito. – disse Slughorn, fazendo a menina sorrir.

- E esta última - Lily deu um passo para o lado ficando na ponta da mesa – é Felix Felicis, mais conhecida como Sorte Líquida. Também tem efeitos colaterais gravíssimos se usada deliberadamente, mas aquele que a toma fica com sorte por várias horas.

- Maravilhoso, Srta. Evans! Esplêndido! – Slughorn exclamou, indo para o lado da aluna – Pode voltar para o seu lugar. 25 pontos para a Grifinória! – Lily sorriu timidamente, e Marlene deu um tapinha em suas costas.

- Sua nerd. – Mary sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

- A-hem. – Slughorn limpou a garganta, parando a conversa paralela criada naquele meio tempo. – Isso – ele tirou o frasco de Felix Felicis do seu suporte e mostrou para os alunos – é o que eu ofereço hoje a vocês. Um frasco de Felix Felicis para aquele que conseguir criar uma versão aceitável da poção do Morto-Vivo, cujos ingredientes estão listados na página 10 do seu livro e podem ser encontrados no armário de alunos no final da sala. Devo lembrá-los que ninguém, em todos os meus anos de magistério produziu algo decente o suficiente para merecer este prêmio. – ele sorriu com os pequenos olhos brilhando - Ao trabalho!

Os alunos começaram a se mexer, deixando seus materiais nas mesas e indo ao armário pegar os ingredientes com o livro nas mãos. Uma vez que Sirius tinha tudo que precisava, lutou para passar pelo tumulto de alunos e se sentou na mesa de sempre com James, Remus e Peter.

- Bom, eu sei que não vou conseguir fazer esse negócio de jeito nenhum. – disse Peter, olhando cabisbaixo para o "Preparo". – É muito complicado!

- Que nada! – disse Sirius – Vai ser moleza. Nem sei por que Slughorn pulou essa página. Se está no começo do livro, é porque vai ser bem fácil.

Psh. Fácil.

- Vamos lá, gente. – disse Remus impaciente, ligando o fogo em baixo do seu caldeirão. – Cortar as vagens suporíferas. – ele pegou sua faca de prata e tentou seguir as instruções, mas a pequena bolinha preta saiu voando, como se por um feitiço Waddiwasi, e acertou em cheio a testa de Peter.

- Ai! – exclamou o garoto

- Desculpe. – disse Remus frustrado sem olhar para o amigo, a testa franzida em decepção – Mas esses negócios são impossíveis de cortar.

Os Marotos ficaram por vários minutos tentando achar um modo de imobilizar a vagem e cortá-la no meio, mas não tiveram sucesso.

- Vamos tentar fazer as outras coisas, quem sabe a gente pega o jeito. – sugeriu James.

Depois de um tempo, Sirius desistiu de fazer a tarefa, e começou a seguir as instruções ao contrário, só para ver o que acontecia. Parou para observar como as outras pessoas estavam se saindo.

Remus estava incrivelmente frustrado, já que essa era a primeira poção que ele não conseguia nem acertar a cor. O caldeirão de Peter estava cheio de uma mistura alaranjada. James já tivera que controlar três pequenas explosões.

Na mesa das meninas, ele ficou surpreso ao notar que Lily também estava tendo algumas poucas dificuldades. Mary suava e constantemente passava a mão na testa. Marlene lutava com a gosma verde que escapulira de seu caldeirão, e a fumaça da poção de Julia fizera seu cabelo armar todo, e a garota lembrava levemente um leão de óculos.

Na mesa dos sonserinos, ninguém estava se saindo nada bem. Mulciber desistira da poção assim como Sirius, e flertava com uma garota sonserina. Avery teve sua colher para misturar derretida.

Slughorn passava pelas mesas com uma expressão de desapontamento, dando pitacos em tudo, e exclamou de tristeza ao olhar o caldeirão de Lily.

Por fim, todos, com apenas uma exceção, estavam perdidos na aula. O único que parecia feliz com a tarefa era Snape, que não parava de fazer anotações em seu livro e se levantar para ir correndo ao armário de ingredientes.

- O que esse cara tanto faz, hein? – perguntou Sirius dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

- Hm? – perguntou James, levantando a cabeça. Sirius riu ao ver seus óculos embaçados.

- Snape. Ele não consegue ficar com a bunda na cadeira.

- Ah, vocês podem, por favor, voltar a atenção para suas poções? – disse Remus irritado, seus olhos com escuras olheiras encarando-os duramente.

- Aluado, vê se controla esse humor. – disse Sirius – Hoje você está impossível. Eu sei que está naquele dia do mês, mas... – ele riu da própria piadinha, assim como James e Peter. Remus simplesmente revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o livro.

- Quantos anos vocês tem, hein? – Remus resmungou.

- Acabou o tempo! – disse Slughorn se levantando de sua cadeira, onde tinha ido descansar durante os minutos finais. Os alunos largaram suas facas, colheres e livros na mesa, cansados e frustrados, pensando que ninguém teria conseguido produzir uma versão aceitável.

O professor vagou pelas mesas com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas, soltando gemidos de vez em quando, balançando a cabeça desapontado.

- Mas o que temos aqui! – disse ele, se aproximando do caldeirão de Snape. – Bom, Sr. Snape, você provou mais uma vez seu talento sem igual para a arte das Poções! – Snape sorriu timidamente, mas logo voltou a sua carranca habitual. – Está perfeita! Merlin! Por favor, pegue um frasco vazio e guarde um pouco.

Snape se levantou desajeitado, pegando um frasco de uma das prateleiras e enchendo-o com a própria poção.

- Aqui está. – disse Slughorn uma vez que Snape havia terminado. – Um frasco de Felix Felicis! – o aluno pegou o recipiente das mãos do professor, admirando o conteúdo dourado com olhos claramente ambiciosos. – Uma salva de palmas para Severus Snape, por favor!

Os sonserinos não hesitaram e aplaudiram o companheiro, não fervorosamente, mas animados. Lily não pôde deixar de aplaudir o ex-amigo, Julia, Mary e Marlene bateram palmas algumas vezes e cruzaram os braços. Ninguém na mesa dos Marotos, a não ser Lupin, que fez como as meninas, se incomodaram em enaltecer o _inimigo._

- Antes de ir embora, por favor, coloquem uma amostra de cada poção em um frasco para que eu lhes os analise propriamente, sim? – Slughorn pediu – Depois disso estão dispensados.

Snape guardou rapidamente seu prêmio no bolso, e saiu da sala antes de todos e apressado. Assim que os Marotos colocaram suas amostras na mesa de Slughorn, com uma etiqueta identificando qual frasco era de cada um, eles saíram das masmorras em direção ao primeiro andar para a aula de História da Magia.

- Quando vocês imaginam que Ranhoso vai usar a poção? – perguntou James enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

- Não sei. – respondeu Sirius – Provavelmente vai tentar reconquistar a Evans ou algo do gênero.

- Ele não conseguiria fazer isso. – interviu Remus com uma voz cansada e irritada – Ele só teria sorte por umas doze horas e depois o efeito passaria.

- Ok, Sabe-tudo. – disse Sirius – Que tal parar de ser um babaca e nos contar o que está acontecendo, já que você nunca ficou assim tão idiota – ele abaixou o tom de voz – no dia de uma transformação?

Remus olhou com raiva para o amigo, mas seu rosto relaxou, e ele bufou.

- Não é nada. Desculpe.

- "Não é nada." Tá bom, Aluado. Conta outra. – disse Sirius.

- Olha, eu só não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Não estou afim! – Remus exclamou, e todos os outros se assustaram com a súbita volta de sua irritação.

Remus começou a andar mais rápido, ficando na frente do grupo.

- Eu sabia que não deveríamos tê-lo deixado atender às aulas hoje. – sussurrou Sirius para James, que balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Merda. – disse James de repente, quando eles estavam prestes a entrar na sala do Professor Binns e Remus já havia se sentado numa das carteiras da frente.

- O quê? – perguntaram Sirius e Peter ao mesmo tempo.

- Hoje faz um ano, eu acho. – James respondeu.

- Merda. – disse Sirius, percebendo o que o amigo quis dizer.

Um ano e três dias antes, quando os Marotos eram quintanistas e tudo era diferente, Remus John Lupin recebeu uma carta no café da manhã. No dia seguinte, ele foi embora de Hogwarts e voltou para casa – dessa vez de verdade. Seu pai, um trouxa chamado John Lupin, fora diagnosticado tardiamente com câncer de pâncreas. No dia 3 de maio de 1976, ele faleceu segurando a mão de seu único filho.

A razão de Remus conseguir ver testrálios.

A razão de Remus escrever para a mãe todas as semanas.

A razão de Remus estar tão esquisito naquela manhã de terça-feira.

- Agora vai lá pedir desculpas, babaca. – falou James.

- Merda. – Sirius murmurou mais uma vez e começou a andar em direção ao amigo. – Aluado...

- O que você quer, Sirius?

- Ahn... Me desculpa, ok? Eu sei que esse deve estar sendo um dia duplamente duro para você.

Remus olhou para o amigo e concordou com a cabeça, cansado de tentar sorrir.

- Psh. Está bem. – ele esfregou os olhos cansados.

- Posso sentar ao seu lado e não fazer nada para depois copiar todas as suas anotações?

- Acho que hoje eu não estou nem um pouquinho a fim de fazer anotações.

- Por mim está tudo bem. – Sirius sorriu.

- Senta logo, seu idiota.

O dia passou devagar, e mais tarde, quando os Marotos foram à Casa dos Gritos, Remus teve mais uma noite extremamente turbulenta.

"Ele definitivamente precisará de bastante chocolate hoje no café." – pensou Sirius enquanto se acomodava em sua cama no dormitório para tirar uma soneca por alguns minutos até que o fosse a hora de se preparar para mais uma quarta feira.

"Ah, eu vou com certeza dormir em transfiguração hoje."

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 de maio, 1977<span>**

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius naquela manhã para James, quando os Marotos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã e todos estavam cochichando avidamente. James deu de ombros, e Sirius repetiu sua pergunta para as meninas, que como de costume, já estavam no meio de suas refeições.

- Vocês não souberam? – perguntou Mary murmurando – Lisbeth Turpin está grávida.

- _Quem _é Lisbeth Turpin? – disse Sirius.

- Namorada de Amos Diggory. Corvinal, sétimo ano. – Julia respondeu, lançando um olhar por cima dos óculos para Sirius e James.

- O quê? – exclamou James. - Ter um bebê com uma guerra prestes a explodir?

- Não acho que eles tenham planejado isso, James. – cortou Marlene secamente.

- Aparentemente ela descobriu ontem. – Mary começou a contar – Foi na enfermaria por que estava passando mal e Pomfrey deu a notícia. Turpin passou a noite inteira chorando, mas dizem que Diggory está sendo bem decente com a situação.

- É o mínimo que ele tem que fazer para começar a melhorar aquele caráter ridículo dele. – disse Jules.

- Jules! – repreendeu Mary, no momento em que as corujas começaram a entregar as correspondências.

- Mas onde eles estão agora? – perguntou Remus, olhando para trás e procurando os dois.

- Acho que no Dumbledore. Ele está sendo bem calmo, pelo que dizem. – respondeu Lily, desenrolando seu Profeta Diário.

- Puta merda. – James disse com uma voz chocada.

- Verdade, amigo. – suspirou Sirius – Diggory deveria ter pensado melhor antes de-

- Não. – cortou James – Puta merda _isso. _– ele abaixou o jornal (que Sirius nem percebeu que havia chegado) na mesa para mostrar a todos a primeira página.

- Isso é uma... _Lista?_ – Jules perguntou se esticando para ver melhor.

A capa do Profeta tinha apenas uma única manchete – **LISTA OFICIAL DO MINISTÉRIO DE MORTOS E/OU DESAPARECIDOS – **e embaixo dela duas colunas, com centenas de nomes escritos em letras miudinhas. A quantidade de pessoas era assustadora.

- Clarke, Emma - 26 – nascido trouxa. Clarke, Robert – 27 – nascido trouxa. Clarke, Claire – 3 – nascido trouxa. – leu James em voz alta. – Famílias inteiras…

- O nosso instrutor de aparatação! – disse Remus surpreso – Benjamin Cresswell!

- Eu nem lembrava o nome dele... – disse Marlene chocada.

- Por que vocês acham que o mataram? – perguntou Lily.

- Depois do que ele falou para você na aula de aparatação, ficou bem claro que ele adorava nascidos trouxas. – respondeu Sirius olhando para a ruiva, que encarava o jornal embasbacada.

Todos estavam lendo atentamente a lista quando:

- Meu irmão... – suspirou Jules – Ele... Ele está...

- Não. – James murmurou.

Mas ali estava, embaixo da coluna de Mortos. Na letra D.

_Dearborn, William – 20 – puro sangue._ **MORTO POR COMENSAIS.**

A garota olhou o pedaço de papel incrédula, o rosto branco como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos cor de chocolate, e ela se levantou.

- Com licença. Eu tenho que... Eu tenho que ir.

- Jules! – exclamou James, levantando-se também com a intenção de ir atrás dela, mas Remus e Lily o seguraram.

- Deixe-a. – disse Remus.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – murmurou James. – Ele não pode estar morto.

- Eu sinto muito, James. – disse Marlene pesarosa.

- Essas coisas precisam parar. – ele disse por entre os dentes, com olhos ainda olhando para a porta por onde a prima saíra apressada e chorando. – Famílias inteiras não podem ser destruídas, pessoas inocentes não podem mais morrer, só por que um babaca estalou os dedos.

- Um babaca estala os dedos e todo mundo faz o que ele pede. – completou Lily.

- Os aurores sozinhos não vão conseguir acabar com essa guerra. – pensou Remus.

- É claro que não. Eu estava falando sobre isso com Jules outro dia. – disse Sirius – Existem Comensais infiltrados no Ministério. Na verdade eles nem precisaram se dar ao trabalho de fazer isso, já que trabalham lá há muito tempo!

- Mas isso é óbvio. – falou James – Não sei nem como as coisas ainda não viraram para o lado dele. É só uma questão de tempo que alguma marionete de Você-Sabe-Quem vire Ministro e o Profeta comece a fazer propagandas anti-nascidos trouxas.

- As pessoas, pessoas comuns deveriam lutar. – disse Lily – Está mais do que claro que virar auror não vai adiantar de muita coisa.

- Não é possível que ninguém esteja formando um grupo às escondidas. – disse Marlene.

- Um exército bruxo de civis. – completou Sirius.

- Mas precisariam de um líder. – disse Remus.

- Alguém poderoso, que tivesse chances de duelar com o próprio Voldemort e vencer. – falou Lily.

- Bom, alguém assim só Dumbledore mesmo. _Esse_ cara pode estalar os dedos que vão fazer tudo que ele quiser. – disse James, olhando para a cadeira vazia do diretor na mesa dos professores.

- Ele certamente tem as características de um líder. – disse Mary.

- E ele já derrotou um bruxo das trevas uma vez, o Grindewald. – disse Remus – Há uns trinta e poucos anos.

- Verdade. – concordou Peter.

- Eu lutaria. – disse Lily de repente. – Se alguém criasse um grupo assim, e aceitasse ruivas escritoras, eu lutaria.

E por um momento, Sirius pode ver James olhar para o rosto de Lily Evans como ele sempre havia feito, com admiração, adoração... Amor?

Porém, a garota parecia também ter percebido a atenção e corou, voltando com sua postura mais fria com.

- Eu também. – disse Sirius, quebrando o diminuto, porém desconfortável silêncio.

- Eu também. – disseram todos os outros.

"_Caralho."_

* * *

><p>- Pensei que fosse encontrar você aqui. – disse Sirius na hora do almoço, parando no último degrau da escada do corujal e se apoiando na parede. Julia estava sentada num banco junto à janela, acariciando Ártemis.<p>

- É. – ela respondeu vagamente, sem olhar para ele.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu não sei.

Silêncio. Sirius se aproximou, até ficar de frente para a amiga.

- Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo? Desde o café? – ele puxou um banquinho para ele também.

- Não. – ela fungou – Eu fui ao escritório de Dumbledore, mas tive que esperar por que Diggory e Turpin estavam lá dentro. Eu não sei de onde arranjei a cara de pau ou a coragem de fazer aquilo, mas pedi para usar a rede de Flu dele.

- Quê? – Sirius deu uma risada, colocando a mão no braço dela – E ele deixou?

- Sim. Ele foi extremamente gentil. Disse que havia visto o nome de Will no jornal e que sentia muito. Eu tentei falar com os meus pais pela lareira, mas eles não estavam em casa. Aí eu vim para cá.

- Matou as aulas.

- Todas. Mas eu vou voltar depois do almoço.

- Está tudo bem.

Julia deu uma risada. Ela não parecia triste, para a surpresa de Sirius. Seu rosto demonstrava agonia, confusão, preocupação.

- Azedinhas? – Julia tirou do bolso pequenas balinhas pretas, e Sirius reconheceu os doces da sala de Dumbledore.

- Jules... – ele começou, fechando a mão estendida dela – Tem alguma coisa que você precisa me contar?

- Não, não tem não.

"_Não está pronta. Certo."_

- Ok. – ele suspirou - Então, vamos? – disse Sirius tentando fazer uma voz animadora – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Você está _sempre _com fome. – ela riu, passando o braço pela cintura dele, e os dois dirigiram-se para as escadas.

- Sabe – ele disse enquanto caminhavam pela grama -, acho que a nossa causa James e Lily pode estar enfrentando um pequeno, porém muito inoportuno obstáculo.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Bom, tive provas mais concretas hoje no café, logo depois de você sair...

* * *

><p><strong><span>9 de maio, 1977<span>**

- Meu nome é Donaghan Towler e sou seu novo instrutor. – a voz do homem alto, magro e pálido ecoou pelas paredes do Grande Salão. Ele usava longas vestes pretas, lembrando ligeiramente um dementador. Sirius pôde dizer logo de cara que o substituto seria bem diferente do alegre e simpático Benjamin Cresswell. – Vocês souberam pelo Profeta Diário que Cresswell faleceu, - ele disse após uma pausa dramática - e pelo menos isso aconteceu cedo o suficiente para vocês não ficarem confusos com o meu... Método de ensino.

Os alunos do sexto ano não podiam deixar de se sentirem intimidados pela figura de Towler. Até mesmo McGonagall não parecia confortável ao apresentá-lo para os estudantes.

- A partir da semana que vem, todos irão praticar juntos, mas gostaria de ver o desempenho de cada um hoje, para saber em quais de vocês devo dedicar mais a minha atenção.

Silêncio.

- Vamos começar, então? – ele disse, um sorriso frio estampado em seus lábios, e todos fizeram automaticamente uma fila, como haviam sido instruídos na aula anterior. – O que vocês estão fazendo? Não, não. Eu vou chamá-los pelos nomes. Vamos ver... – ele tirou uma prancheta do bolso interno das vestes. Feitiço indetectável de extensão, provavelmente.

Sirius imaginou o que mais ele teria guardado ali.

- James Potter. – ele chamou, e James se afastou dos outros Marotos dando passos confiantes. – Potter, eh? Conheço seu pai. Um bom homem.

James deu um meio sorriso amarelo.

- Por favor, aparate dentro desta circunferência. – ele desenhou com a varinha a forma, consideravelmente menor que a de Cresswell.

- Não é muito pequena? – murmurou alguém perto de Sirius. – Achei que ia ficando menor aos poucos...

Todos pareciam ter ficado incomodados com o tamanho da circunferência, mas James manteu seu orgulho e assentiu calmamente.

Ele aparatou sem problemas, na primeira tentativa.

- Ótimo, Sr. Potter. Pode voltar aos seus amigos. Sirius Black.

Sirius também conseguiu de primeira.

Conforme Towler chamava os nomes, Sirius percebeu uma coisa. Por que ele estava chamando primeiro os sangues-puros? Depois dele foram quase todos os sonserinos, menos Snape, e então mais da metade da Corvinal, metade da Lufa-lufa, Peter, Julia e Marlene.

Sirius virou a cabeça, olhando para James ao seu lado. Pela pequena ruga em sua testa, ele também havia percebido o "_método de ensino"._

- Ele está... – Sirius começou, sussurrando.

- Chamando puros-sangues primeiro. – completaram Julia e James ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acredito nisso. – murmurou Marlene.

- Remus Lupin. – disse Towler.

- Agora ele começou com os meio-sangues. – disse Sirius, de braços cruzados.

Logo só haviam sobrado Lily e Mary no centro do Salão, e os outros estavam esperando encostados à parede.

- Muito bem. – ele disse, depois que Mary se juntou aos colegas. – Fiz uma avaliação e creio que não terão problemas no teste final. Podem ir agora.

- Ainda faltam quinze minutos para o fim dessa lição. – alguém falou.

- Parece que vocês ganharam quinze minutos de diversão. – Towler respondeu como se falasse com alguém de seis anos. – Adeus. – ele endireitou o corpo e caminhou em direção à porta, para poder ir à Hogsmeade e aparatar de volta para o Ministério.

* * *

><p>- Eu não gosto dele. – disse James para Sirius sentado ao seu lado, fingindo ler o texto designado da Enciclopédia dos Cogumelos Venenosos durante a aula de herbologia.<p>

- Você já disse isso mil vezes. – resmungou Sirius, cutucando com um galho o cogumelo na sua frente que Sprout havia distribuído para cada par.

- Não acredito que ele fez aquilo. Foi tão _óbvio!_

- Sim, Pontas.

- Os sonserinos amaram ele. Também, depois daquela declaração de amor à Lily do outro cara, qualquer um seria um bom substituto.

- Você não vai calar a boca, né?

- E sabe qual é o pior de tudo? – James continuou, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Não. Ilumine-me. – Sirius disse sarcasticamente, e James hesitou.

- Eu não sei qual é o pior de tudo, mas eu sei que isso vai dar merda.

- Uhum.

- Você está pelo menos me escutando?

- Me passa a pinça, por favor? – Sirius disse esticando a mão.

- Aaargh. – James resmungou, passando o instrumento para o amigo. – Não sei nem o que você tanto faz com esse bagulho aí. Até parece que está interessado em biologia de repente.

Sirius terminou de examinar o fungo, tirou calmamente as luvas e virou o corpo de lado na cadeira, olhando para James.

- Fala.

- O quê?

- Por que você está tão incomodado com essa história?

- Porque o que ele fez é errado, colocando os puros-sangues primeiro na lista.

- O cara é um babaca, sim. Mas deixou a gente ter quinze minutos livres.

James lançou um olhar fuzilante para Sirius, que riu.

- Olha, eu sei. – falou Sirius - Um ato desses hoje em dia é quase a mesma coisa que escrever na testa "Eu apoio Lord Voldemort". Mas não é como se ele fosse fazer algum mal a qualquer nascido trouxa na escola. Ele só vem aqui uma vez por semana, e pode ter certeza que Dumbledore está de olho em cada um de seus movimentos. O velho não confia nem um pouco em gente do Ministério.

- Eu sei. – James concordou.

- E agora você vai me dizer a verdadeira razão de ficar tão irritado com isso tudo?

- Como se você não tivesse um palpite.

- Evans.

- Não gostei nenhum pouco do jeito que aquele cara a tratou.

- Você finalmente desistiu do plano idiota de amizade com a Evans?

- Não! Não é um _plano. _É só uma decisão que eu tomei para o bem da minha sanidade mental.

- Pode ter certeza que essa aí não melhorou muita coisa.

- E isso não tem nada a ver. Ela é minha amiga, e babacas como Towler não podem desrespeitá-la só porque é nascida trouxa.

- Se ela é sua amiga, por que tem te ignorado? – Sirius perguntou, irritado com o amigo que não admitia nada.

- O problema é que desde que _você _fez aquela merda no mês passado, parece que nós voltamos ao início do ano. – retrucou James com a voz um pouco raivosa.

- Você está me culpando pela TPM Evans?

- Cala a boca, idiota. Você sabe muito bem que aquilo não é TPM.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu concordo que não deveria ter perguntado aquilo para ela. Já pedi desculpas. Mas vai me dizer que essa reação dela não acendeu suas esperanças de novo?

- Eu não tenho esperanças!

- Até parece.

- Eu. Não. Tenho. Esperanças. – James disse entre os dentes – As únicas esperanças que eu talvez tenha são as de fazer Lily voltar a falar comigo normalmente, coisa que _você _conseguiu estragar.

- Eu já pedi desculpas.

- Não adianta pedir desculpas depois de fazer a merda.

- Esse é justamente o ponto de pedir desculpas, seu boçal!

- Nós finalmente tínhamos acertado tudo, conversado sobre a situação e resolvido os problemas, mas você tinha que estragar tudo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, ok? Eu já pedi minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu _sei _que foi errado. Mas não adianta ficar me culpando para o resto da sua vida. Faça alguma coisa. Aja! Pare de ficar sentado numa cadeira reclamando da vida como um velho com reumatismo e tome as rédeas da situação fazendo alguma coisa para mudá-la! Merlin, Pontas, você já está me dando nos nervos! – ele estava falando bem alto agora, mas ninguém havia o escutado por causa do barulho das outras duplas. James olhou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça, respondendo irritado.

- Você está certo. Ok, ok. Ótimo.

- Finalmente! – suspirou Sirius, se recostando na cadeira.

- Mas me faça um favor.

- O quê?

- Pare de tentar me ajudar com todo o assunto Lily. E se você continuar, o que é bem provável, seja mais sutil.

- Pontas, amigo... Sutileza é meu segundo nome.

- Pensei que fosse Orion. – riu James.

- Cala a boca, Pontas.

Alguns minutos depois, a Professora Sprout avisou os alunos do teste final que seria realizado no dia três de junho, e os dispensou.

Sirius juntou suas coisas, feliz que aquela havia sido a última aula do dia e logo poderia deitar no confortável sofá do Salão Comunal, mas enquanto caminhava pelo gramado em direção ao castelo, percebeu uma coisa errada. Onde estava Jules?

- Hey, Marley. – ele apressou os passos para ficar ao lado da garota.

- Eu. – Marlene respondeu.

- Cadê a Jules?

- Dumbledore.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Os pais dela estão aqui.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, e voltou para o lado dos amigos.

- Que foi? – perguntou James.

- Seus tios estão aqui.

* * *

><p>Ao chegarem ao Salão Comunal, eles encontraram Julia sentada numa poltrona, com um livro no colo e encarando o nada.<p>

- Jules, o que aconteceu? – perguntou James, se aproximando da prima.

- É... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – ela respondeu, ignorando a presença dos outros. – Meus pais pediram para eu te contar, já que você é família...

- O que foi?

- Ahn... – ela parecia extremamente desconfortável com qualquer que fosse o que deveria dizer – Eles declararam meu irmão como morto... Ele _definitivamente _está morto – ela se corrigiu rapidamente -, porque a quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu e que foi encontrada naquele beco foi demais, ninguém sobreviveria àquilo... Mas a questão é... Não há corpo.

- O quê? – James perguntou, Sirius arregalou os olhos, e ela disse mais uma vez.

- Eles não encontraram o corpo de William.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 de maio, 1977<span>**

Sábado de manhã e James Potter com cara emburrada.

Algo estava errado.

- Pontas, deixe de ser ridículo, vamos! – disse Sirius, parado ao lado da cama de James junto com Remus e Peter.

- Eu não vou. Vocês são um bando de traidores. Meu melhor amigo, minha prima... – James respondeu, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados sobre o peito. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Deixe de ser tão dramático. – este disse – Vamos logo, eu tenho muito chocolate para comprar, e logo a loja vai estar cheia demais para eu poder escolher direito.

- Não!

- Às vezes acho que estou falando com uma criança de cinco anos. – grunhiu Remus.

- Uhum. – concordou Sirius.

- Como se você fosse melhor! – disse Lupin. – Pontas, se você não vai descer, ótimo. Mas vai perder muita coisa, já que ouvi que as lojas estão se preparando para o verão com várias coisas novas.

- É verdade. – disse Peter – Dizem que o Sr. Zonko passou dias arrumando a vitrine...

- Uma pena, realmente. – suspirou Sirius teatralmente. – Vamos, cambada.

- Esperem. – disse James irritado quando os três amigos começaram a andar em direção à porta. – Eu vou. – ele afirmou. – Mas isso não significa que eu perdoei _você, _Black, - ele apontou para Sirius enquanto caminhava para o banheiro - e seus amiguinhos por esse motim.

- James, é só um dia. Nós estamos treinando todos os dias, e estamos em excelente forma. Um dia não vai estragar nossas chances de ganhar a taça. Agora anda logo, escova os dentes, enfia uma roupa, e pelo amor de Merlin, dá um jeito nesse cabelo, para nós podermos descer para o café.

_(Cinco minutos depois)_

- Você não ajeitou seu cabelo. – disse Sirius quando James saiu do banheiro.

Em reposta, o Maroto instintivamente passou a mão na massa castanha escura e bagunçada.

- Pronto. – James disse.

Sirius revirou os olhos e eles finalmente foram para o Grande Salão.

* * *

><p>Ao se sentarem-se à mesa da Grifinória, o sorriso de Sirius desapareceu.<p>

Onde estavam os waffles?

- Onde estão os waffles? – ele perguntou dramaticamente.

- Acabaram. – respondeu Lily.

- Mas... Mas...

- Se você tivesse chegado há quinze minutos poderia ter comido. – sinalizou Marlene, e Sirius lançou um olhar mortífero para James ao seu lado. – Por que vocês demoraram tanto hoje, afinal? Já são quase nove horas.

- A senhorita estava depressiva hoje. – Sirius respondeu, apontando com o polegar James. – Onde está Jules?

- Foi no Salão Comunal pegar alguma coisa. – disse Mary – Vocês não a encontraram?

- Não... – falou Remus.

- Ahn, com licença? – uma voz feminina disse, e Sirius levantou os olhos para ver sua dona.

Uma garota de descendência indiana, bem bonita, estava parada na sua frente. E o melhor de tudo, nas mãos cuidadosamente manicuradas da menina, um prato cheio de waffles.

- Uau! – Sirius exclamou.

- Eu sei que você gosta de comer isso de café da manhã, por isso resolvi guardar os últimos para você. – a menina respondeu sorrindo. Peter olhava embasbacado para o amigo, como se estivesse pensando _"Sortudo filho da mãe". _Remus observava a cena calmamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios, e James estava depressivo demais para ligar. Já as meninas, olhavam desconfiadas para a indiana.

Sirius pegou o prato da menina, e começou a cortar o primeiro pedaço. Mas antes de ele o colocar na boca, Jules se meteu na frente da garota e estendeu a mão:

- Sirius, não coma isso! – ela exclamou, e Sirius tomou um susto derrubando o talher no prato.

- Ei! – a garota indiana misteriosa exclamou com raiva.

- Garota, sai daqui! – Julia disse de volta irritada – Você está bloqueando o meu assento.

- Posso saber por que ele não pode comer os waffles?

- Porque não. – Julia disse pragmaticamente. – Você está bloqueando o meu assento. – ela repetiu.

- Argh! - a outra saiu a pisando duro, lançando um último olhar para Sirius que estava confuso demais com a cena para poder dizer qualquer coisa.

Julia se sentou entre Lily e Mary, e Sirius se recuperou.

- Oy! – ele exclamou – Pra que isso?

- De nada, seu ingrato. – a garota respondeu.

- Ela era gata! E ela me deu waffles!

- Então vá em frente, coma seus waffles e fique obcecado por mim. – Julia disse pegando uma taça vazia e enchendo de suco de abóbora.

- Quê?

- Aquela garota é Bina Patil, quinto ano. Ontem a ouvi dizer que ia tentar te passar uma dose de Amortentia.

- Ah, cara. – Sirius resmungou – Achei que as meninas tinham parado com isso. No quinto ano podia até ser divertido, mas agora já está ficando cansativo.

- Fale isso para as suas admiradoras. – disse Lily sarcasticamente.

- Ahn, obrigado Jules... Caraca, imagina se eu tivesse comido o waffle! Você estava bem na minha frente!

- É, realmente. – ela disse, passando manteiga de pão, sem olhar para o amigo.

* * *

><p>- Por Merlin. – disse Remus, olhando para a vitrine da Dedosdemel assim que eles pisaram na rua Principal, após descerem da carruagem.<p>

A loja transbordava de gente, e estava difícil de entender a razão pela qual Remus disse aquilo e saiu correndo.

Sirius, James e Peter se aproximaram para acompanhar o amigo, que estava hipnotizado pelo cartaz em formato de sol atrás do vidro. Em grandes letras laranjas, vermelhas e amarelas, lia-se

**BARRA DE CHOCOLATE GELADINHA**

**a primeira barra com recheio de sorvete**

- para refrescar o seu verão –

Antes que eles pudessem perceber, Remus já havia entrado na loja e babava em cima do enorme barril bem na entrada da loja.

Às vezes Sirius se perguntava se Remus deveria ter nascido mulher. Aquela fixação por chocolate não era normal.

Depois que o amigo encheu uma cesta com todos os sabores possíveis – morango, caramelo, creme, chocolate, marshmallow, flocos, café, frutas vermelhas e por aí vai -, os Marotos seguiram cada vez mais fundo na loja com uma enorme dificuldade. Quando eles chegaram à seção de balas, ficaram praticamente escondidos pela prateleira – quase uma parede – de potes e mais potes de doces.

- Acho que não. – eles ouviram alguém dizer do outro lado – Se eu tivesse que escolher um, seria o da Grifinória.

Os Marotos se entreolharam e começaram a escutar mais atentamente.

- Concordo com você, Rod. – disse a voz de Amos Diggory – Dearborn, McKinnon, MacDonald, Peakes e Robins. A Evans é santa.

- Vocês acham que a Dearborn é fácil? – perguntou um terceiro – Peakes e Robins, ok. MacDonald e McKinnon pode até ser. Mas a Dearborn não teve nenhum namorado até pegar o idiota do Hopkirk.

- Ah, fala sério que você acredita naquela cara de nerd que ela tem? – disse Diggory, e tanto Sirius como James já estavam com os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto cerrar as mãos – Black já deve ter comido aquela garota há muito tempo. Eles quase não desgrudam.

Os outros deram uma risada, e Remus segurou os amigos pelos colarinhos da camisa, já que ambos estavam prestes a dar a volta na prateleira e dar uma lição em Amos.

- Não acho que a Evans seja santa. – disse quem parecia ser Roderick Madley, também no time da Lufa-lufa. – Aposto que ela só não teve ainda uma chance de mostrar como é safada.

- Realmente. – falou Diggory – Dizem que todas as ruivas são bombas na cama.

Aí foi demais.

- DIGGORY! – gritou James, se livrando de Remus com um puxão e dando a volta na prateleira, sendo seguido por Sirius que estava soltando fumaça pelas narinas – Tem certeza de que você deveria estar falando sobre isso com um bebê a caminho?

- O que eu converso com os meus amigos não é da sua conta, Potter. – retrucou Amos, um pouco envergonhado por ter tido sua conversa escutada.

- Não é da conta de ninguém até você insultar as minhas amigas. – falou Sirius.

- _Amigas._ – repetiu Diggory com um sorriso sacana.

Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, eles partiram para cima de Diggory. Em algum momento da distribuição de socos, pontapés, chaves de braço e afins, os amigos se meteram no meio, e logo sete pessoas estavam manchando de sangue o chão de madeira da doceria.

- O que é isso? – exclamou alguém, quem Sirius descobriu depois ser o gerente da loja, se metendo no meio da multidão de gente que se juntara para assistir e tentando separar a briga. – Para fora já! E é melhor não continuarem a se matar na frente da minha loja, ou eu chamo os professores!

Uma vez do lado de fora, os dois grupos se separaram trocando obscenidades verbais, e os Marotos foram ao Três Vassouras ver se conseguiam com Rosmerta um pouco de gelo.

- Meu Merlin, o que aconteceu com vocês? – exclamou Marlene, aparecendo ao lado da mesa dos meninos depois que eles conseguiram se sentar, ao lado de Lily, Mary, Julia e Phillip Cauldwell, que acabavam de voltar do bar.

Remus tirou do rosto a barra de chocolate fria – que estava funcionado como um analgésico – e olhou para a amiga com dificuldade por causa dos olhos ligeiramente inchados.

- Vocês não vão querer saber.

- Vocês se meteram em uma briga com quem? – perguntou Phillip.

- Com seu capitão Diggory. – respondeu Sirius, olhando com raiva para o lufano.

- Ah, ótimo. – disse Julia revirando os olhos. – E vocês tentaram se matar por que exatamente?

- Diggory estava sendo um babaca. – falou James, percebendo que o óculos estava quebrado e tirando-o do rosto para consertá-lo.

- Não é novidade. – comentou Cauldwell.

- É... – falou Lily vagamente, que estava hipnotizada e enojada pela quantidade de sangue que escorria da boca ainda não consertada de Peter.

- Só digo uma coisa. – falou James de repente, enquanto os recém-chegados arranjavam cadeiras para se sentarem junto com os Marotos. – É guerra. Diggory e seu timinho de merda não vão ter chance contra o nosso. Isso é GUERRA.

- Amém. – disse Marlene, tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Isso significa que os treinos vão piorar, certo? – sussurrou Julia no ouvido de Sirius, que suspirou.

- Infelizmente sim. Dearborn, prepare-se para morrer.

- Que beleza. – a menina respondeu, limpando com o guardanapo o sangue que voltara a escorrer do corte nos nós dos dedos do amigo. – Uma maravilha, realmente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>17 de maio, 1977<span>**

**- **Muito bem, seus traidores. – disse James, andando de um lado para o outro do gramado naquela manhã (ou seria madrugada) de terça feira. – Porque vocês se recusaram a treinar no sábado, já que era fim de semana de Hogsmeade, hoje o treino vai ser duplo. Agora, às cinco da manhã, e mais tarde, após as aulas. Não quero ouvir um pio! Agora, vamos começar com uma corrida em volta do campo, ahn... Digamos de dez voltas. E depois... Bem, deixa que eu defino depois de avaliar o desempenho de vocês. Vamos! – ele gritou, já começando a correr, e os outros jogadores foram atrás dele, resmungando baixinho.

- Jules, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius, ficando para trás junto da menina, a posição que ela nunca ficava.

- Ah, estou sim. Só um pouco cansada... Sabe como é, problemas femininos...

- Ah, tá. – Sirius balançou a cabeça. - Você deveria falar com James, já que não está se sentindo bem.

- E correr o risco de ele arrancar a minha cabeça? Não, obrigada. – o comentário fez Sirius dar uma risada – E o exercício melhora a cólica.

- Dá para vocês dois correrem como jogadores desse time? – gritou James para os dois – Estão mais lerdos que dois vermes cegos! Corram, seus malditos!

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Julia dando uma risada alta – Sou eu quem deveria estar dando piti aqui.

- Ele está nervosinho por causa de sábado, você sabe.

- Sirius, ele pode ser completamente aficionado em quadribol, mas tem alguma coisa a mais nessa história. O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou arfante. Gotas de suor grudavam mechas soltas da longa franja em sua testa e escorriam pelo rosto cansado.

- Ele está chateado, eu acho.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele e Lily se distanciaram novamente. Parece o início do ano letivo!

- Desde que... A Lily soube das minhas suspeitas... Por que você contou para ela. Não me leve a mal, Sirius, mas James não está te culpando por causa disso, não?

- Por incrível que pareça, não. Mas eu tenho minhas teorias.

- Teorias? – ela disse bufando – Como assim?

- Na verdade são suas teorias. Eu acho que Evans está começando a gostar dele. Mas ela não percebeu ainda, obviamente.

- E James?...

- Acho que ele vai perceber a merda que está fazendo e ajeitar essa situação. Mas por enquanto vamos sofrer com toda essa raiva.

- Ele tem estado assim todos os dias?

- Vinte e quatro horas nos sete dias da semana. Está começando a ficar insuportável.

- Eu sinto pena de vocês terem que dividir um dormitório com ele.

- Depois de alguns anos você se acostuma.

- Se acostumar? James Potter é o ser mais imprevisível do planeta. Completamente doido!

- Acredito em você.

- Você não está entendendo. Eu passei os primeiros anos da minha vida tendo que agüentar as brincadeiras loucas que ele inventava. Foi por causa dele que eu quebrei minha perna!

- Como assim?

- Meus pais saíram com os meus tios e deixaram eu e James sobre os cuidados do meu irmão e dos elfos na casa dos Potter. Eu tinha seis anos, e ele disse que havia inventado a vassoura perfeita. Assim, me arrastou até a varanda do segundo andar enquanto meu irmão dormia, montou na vassoura dele, eu montei na minha e bem... Nós dois nos espatifamos no chão. E desde aquele dia, minha mãe nunca mais me deixou ir brincar com ele.

- Uau. – riu Sirius, e eles estavam tão entretidos na conversa que estavam quase uma volta atrás de todo mundo – Ele fez você pular daquela altura?

- Eu disse: doido.

- Você também não regulava bem para aceitar uma coisa dessas.

- Como se você não faria o mesmo se estivesse na minha situação.

- Verdade.

- OY! – berrou James mais uma vez – Já que os dois estão aí tão calmos e serelepes, mais duas voltas! E SEM CONVERSA!

- Imagino se fizemos a coisa errada em tentar arrumar as coisas entre os dois. – disse Sirius.

- Ele quer descontar na gente agora tudo que deu errado.

- Criamos um monstro.

- Alertem o Ministério, James Potter está à solta. – ela falou com um sorriso, antes de disparar na frente de Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong><span>25 de maio, 1977<span>**

- Olá, Aluado. – disse Sirius para o amigo, largando uma pilha de livros na mesa da biblioteca em que Remus estava sentado estudando Transfiguração.

- Porra, Almofadinhas. – resmungou Remus tomando um susto com o barulho.

Sirius puxou uma cadeira, ignorando os protestos e xingamentos em francês de Madame Pince e começou a olhar em volta.

- O que você está olhando, Almofadinhas?

- Nada, eu só estou procurando um lugar para me enforcar.

- Cala a boca. – retrucou Remus curtamente – Você veio aqui por que quis, agora aguenta.

- Não. Eu vim aqui por que vão me matar se eu não fizer todos esses deveres para amanhã.

_(Algumas horas antes)_

- Sr. Black – chamou a professora McGonagall, alarmando Sirius que conversava com James – Quero vê-lo depois desta aula. Por favor, quando o sinal tocar, continue sentado.

Sirius estranhou o tom sério da professora, mas achou melhor começar praticar o feitiço que ela havia ensinado no início da aula de Transfiguração. Alguns minutos se passaram e a aula acabou.

McGonagall fez sinal com as mãos para que ele se aproximasse de sua mesa, e ele se levantou, deixando o material na cadeira e fazendo o que ela havia pedido. Logo, estavam sozinhos na sala.

- Então... – ele perguntou – O que aconteceu, professora?

- Sr. Black... – ela hesitou, ajeitando os pequenos óculos sobre o nariz e olhando para Sirius de um jeito preocupado. – Eu não tenho boas notícias.

Sirius não pode deixar de engolir em seco.

- Sou representante da casa Grifinória, e por isso, faz parte do meu trabalho escutar o que os outros professores tem a dizer de seus alunos.

Sirius assentiu.

- Parece-me que o senhor tem estado _extremamente _atrasado com seu dever de casa. Eu sei que o senhor pode pensar que sabe de tudo, mas seus deveres são muito importantes. Sirius, você é um menino inteligente. – ela disse depois de uma pausa, mais afetuosamente, e logo voltou à sua postura fria de sempre – Apesar de suas excelentes notas, a qualidade e pontualidade de que o aluno entrega seus deveres pesa enormemente na sua média final. Por isso, seu prazo para a entrega de qualquer folha de exercícios, redações e outros estoura amanhã. Não me desaponte, ou... – ela hesitou, triste – Ou terei o desprazer, a infelicidade de impedi-lo de jogar na final de sábado.

- Mas-

- Sr. Black. Você sabe que isso me entristece tanto quanto a você. Por favor, _não me desaponte._ – ela repetiu. – Pode ir agora.

"_Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda."_

- E aí? – perguntou James, que o esperava junto com os outros do lado de fora da sala de aula. – O que você fez?

- Eu tenho que terminar todos os meus deveres de casa até amanhã. Se não eu não vou poder jogar no sábado.

O rosto de James ficou pálido.

- Então é bom você virar a noite, por que não temos um batedor reserva e o Gibby não vai dar conta de tudo. Se nós perdermos esta final para AMOS DIGGORY, eu vou matar você, depois me matar, e matar você de novo quando você já estiver morto!

- Pontas, relaxa, ok? – exclamou Sirius – Eu vou conseguir. Eu só preciso de um pouco de ajuda... – ele se virou para Remus com a cara mais inocente que podia arranjar.

- NÃO. Não vou te ajudar. Você vai passar por isso sozinho.

- Aluado, por favor! McGonagall e o Pontas vão me matar se a gente perder a final!

- Não só eles. – disse Peter – Mas toda a nossa casa...

- Obrigado pela sua opinião, Peter. – retrucou Sirius – Por favor, Aluado!

- Ok. Ok. Ótimo. Mas você vai fazer o que eu disser e como eu disser.

- Certo.

- Ok. Depois das aulas, a gente vai na cozinha, janta um sanduíche e vai direto para a biblioteca. Entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Então vamos andando que vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula. – disse James, ainda irritado, começando a andar pelo corredor de pedra.

_(Fim do flashback, de volta à biblioteca)_

- Por que eu tive que concordar em te ajudar? Eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Remus encarando a quantidade de livros e papeis e toda a desorganização – Você sabe que a maioria desses deveres foi passada há duas semanas, né?

- Tá, tá, eu sei. É que eu prefiro usar a minha inteligência com coisas mais interessantes. Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Vou, né... Muito bem. – disse Remus fechando seu livro de transfiguração. – Vamos começar pelo que você fez menos.

- Esses três aqui eu nem comecei. – Sirius mostrou com os dedos os tópicos da lista que Julia fizera para ele mais cedo.

- Ai, Merlin. Aí vamos nós.

Assim, eles puseram a mão na massa. O único problema era que a capacidade de atenção de Sirius era do tamanho de uma ervilha.

_20:15 h, biblioteca._

- Você acha que a McGoogles consegue sentir a presença de outros animagos? – Sirius perguntou em voz baixa enquanto eles estavam na antepenúltima tarefa. – Por que eu sei que Pontas, Rabicho e ela são, por isso não poderia dizer que tenho um faro para isso. Mas será que ela sabe? Ou desconfia?

- Eu não sei, Sirius. – disse Remus com uma voz extremamente cansada, olhando para o lado para checar se Mdm. Pince não estava os observando e deu uma mordida numa barra de chocolate. Ele teve que aguentar Sirius falando sem parar por duas horas, e estava a ponto de pular no pescoço do amigo.

- Ah! Já te avisei que vou comprar o violão nessas férias, né?

- Você ainda está com essa ideia na cabeça?

- Lógico! Você não acha que acrescenta algo ao meu visual _rebelde?_

- Seu _visual rebelde_? De onde você tirou isso?

Sirius ignorou a pergunta, mas nem se ele quisesse responder teria tempo.

- Já chega! – exclamou Madame Pince – Desde que você chegou aqui não parr-r-a de converr-r-sar! Parr-r-a forr-r-a! Os dois! Immédiatement!

Remus e Sirius se levantaram na mesma hora, enfiando apressados os livros nas bolsas e caindo fora dali.

- Essa mulher me odeia. – constatou Sirius, enquanto eles subiam para o Salão Comunal com o plano de continuar a sessão dever de casa. Ideia de Remus, obviamente.

- Ela odeia todo mundo. – respondeu Remus.

- Pelo menos só falta uma coisa. – disse Sirius sorrindo feliz da vida. – A minha cabeça não vai rolar.

- Pelo menos...

Chegando ao Salão Comunal, Sirius se sentou numa das mesas do fundo com Remus, afastado do sofá de sempre para terminar o último dever.

- Sirius Black. – disse uma voz feminina raivosa atrás dele. – Você já está terminando isso, né?

- Ah, oi Jules. – disse Sirius, e Remus sorriu para a menina.

- Se o nosso time perder por causa da sua falta de organização e compromisso com a escola, eu vou- - Sirius tapou a boca dela com uma das mãos.

- Não se preocupe. Seu primo já passou esse sermão.

- Só falta um, Jules. – disse Remus – Relaxa.

- É bom mesmo. – ela falou, mais calma – Vocês precisam de ajuda?

- Nah – respondeu Sirius -, pode deixar com a gente.

- Então quando vocês terminarem venham comigo e com o resto do time pensar em alguma coisa – ela fez aspas com os dedos e imitou uma voz de homem – "extremamente fodástica para fazer na final de sábado".

- Certo. – riu Sirius, e Jules voltou para o sofá, onde estavam sentados todos os jogadores do time da Grifinória.

Obviamente, esse novo tópico encheu a mente de Sirius de ideias, tornando quase impossível ele terminar os últimos – muitos – centímetros do pergaminho de pesquisa de Aritmancia.

E infelizmente, quando ele se livrou do dever de casa, já era tarde e só tinham sobrado James e Peter na sessão de brainstorming.

- Já sei! – exclamou Sirius de repente, se levantando da poltrona em que estava sentado brincando com uma bolinha de pergaminho. – Ah, isso vai ser épico.

* * *

><p><strong>28 de maio, 1977<strong>

**- **E AQUI ESTAMOS PARA A FINAL DESSE CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL DA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS! – a voz extremamente animada de David MacMillan soou pelo campo naquela tarde de sábado, às cinco horas mais precisamente, e as arquibancadas tremeram com o barulho da torcida – Lufa-lufa vs. Grifinória, senhoras e senhores! Hoje é um dia extremamente especial. Estamos aqui na presença de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman, batedor do time várias vezes campeão, Wimbourne Wasps!

Os alunos não paravam de gritar, e Bagman se levantou de seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore para fazer uma floreada reverência.

- Além disso – continuou MacMillan -, por ser o último jogo do ano, estaremos dando adeus para vários de nossos ilustres jogadores! No time da Grifinória, o goleiro Jeremiah Hart! No time da Lufa-lufa, o capitão e artilheiro Amos Diggory, a apanhadora Samara Stebbins e o batedor Roderick Madley! – a parte lufana do estádio estava aos berros - E é claro que não podemos esquecer de mim, seu querido locutor, que anunciei bravamente todos os jogos por quatro anos! – formou-se um silêncio constrangedor.

- Ahem. – MacMillan limpou a garganta – Vamos torcer para que estas nuvens carregadas não estraguem este dia! – ele olhou para cima, acenando para as pretas nuvens que pairavam no céu de primavera - Mas vamos começar logo este jogo! Com vocês, o time que surpreendeu a todos este ano, que nos emocionou a cada partida construindo seu caminho para o topo. Com vocês, o time da Lufa-lufa!: Diggory, Smith, Hopkins, Madley, Branstone, Whitby eeee Stebbins!

O time da Lufa-lufa saiu voando de seu vestiário e fez o básico, dando voltas no campo e parando no centro para a chegada do outro time. De repente, um som, altíssimo que superava o dos estudantes enlouquecidos. Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Por que Welcome to the Jungle, da banda bruxa Wands n' Roses estava tocando? Ah, mas foi só o vocalista começar a cantar que a porta do vestiário da Grifinória abriu com um estrondo, e um a um, os jogadores saíram voando em alta velocidade, arrancando gritos até de Ludo Bagman. Dava para ver que todos corriam risco de ficar sem voz no dia seguinte.

Ninguém notou a mão estendida de Remus Lupin empunhando a varinha e parando a música de repente. James foi ao chão, andando pomposamente em direção ao embasbacado Amos Diggory. As arquibancadas ficaram em silêncio, todos prendendo a respiração, imaginando o que estava prestes a acontecer. James apontou a varinha para o próprio pescoço, amplificando sua voz magicamente:

- Nós não precisamos de apresentação. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

E lá se foram as gargantas dos Grifinórios.

Sirius e os outros jogadores que flutuavam acima da cabeça de James incentivavam a torcida também, que balançava seus cartazes e entoava cantos, certa de que a Grifinória iria levar a taça para casa.

- ! – Madame Hooch apitou, tentando parar a algazarra. – Muito bem. Apertem as mãos.

O comando "esmaguem as mãos" foi cumprido.

- Quero um jogo limpo. – continuou Hooch – É o último jogo da temporada, não quero confusão.

A goles foi lançada, iniciando o jogo.

Ambos os times partiram para matar.

- Jones com posse da goles, marcado por Diggory. – anunciou MacMillan - Jones passa para Dearborn, que vai rapidamente em direção aos aros. Diggory e Hopkins marcam Dearborn, um de cada lado. Dearborn quase perde a posse da goles quando Hopkins dá uma trombada. Madley rebate um balaço na direção dos três. Ele está louco? Ah, Dearborn passa a goles para Potter a baixo dela, freia e fica para trás. Hopkins é atingido com o balaço na costas e quase cai da vassoura. Potter dribla Smith, outro balaço muito bem rebatido de Madley e- Argh! 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Diggory grita com o goleiro Whitby como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa e volta para sua posição no meio de campo. Enquanto isso, nem sinal de ação do pomo ou dos apanhadores. Por mais que eu odeie falar isso, o time de Diggory está extremamente lento hoje. OY! – MacMillan gritou para o batedor Branstone, desviando de um balaço – EU SOU DA SUA CASA, FILHO DA PUTA! Desculpe, professora Sprout! Diggory leva a goles até os aros da Grifinória, dribla Dearborn e... Ah, Hart defende com a vassoura.

Gol para lá, nenhum gol para cá, e depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de jogo, o placar estava 140x0 para a Grifinória. A moral dos lufanos estava realmente uma merda.

Os grifinórios já estavam cantando vitória. A inabilidade súbita que o time da Lufa-lufa resolveu mostrar logo no fim da temporada chocou a todos, e até mesmo a professora McGonagall tinha o rosto estampado com um sorriso orgulhoso. MacMillan sentia vontade de chorar. Dumbledore continuava com o mesmo rosto simpático e impassível de sempre.

- Mas espere! – disse MacMillan de repente, se sentando apropriadamente – Parece que Stebbins avistou o pomo, e está com alguns metros de vantagem de Robert Thatcher! Oooh, isso é bom. Se a Lufa-lufa pegar o pomo, vence o jogo e a taça com um saldo de 10 gols! Eles estão subindo, subindo e-

CABRUM!

O trovão soou, e seguido pelo raio que cortou o céu. Os apanhadores continuaram subindo, com as mãos esticadas e os corpos deitados nas vassouras, até que eles desapareceram no meio das nuvens.

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Os jogadores não pararam de zanzar de um lado para o outro, os grifinórios tentando desesperadamente fazer mais um gol. Passaram-se um, dois, três minutos.

Até que um pequeno pontinho preto apareceu por entre as pesadas gotas. Quem seria? Julia agarrou-se à goles em seus braços como se fosse um travesseiro. O coração de James estava quase parando de bater, quando a cor do uniforme do apanhador ficou visível.

Vermelho escarlate.

- ! – Gritou James a plenos pulmões, descendo ao chão com os outros jogadores para abraçar Robert, que tremia e chorava e gritava tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Madame Hooch apitou, indicando o fim da partida e a vitória incontestável dos leões. MacMillan estava calado, provavelmente soluçando.

- _I've paid my dues... Time after time – _Sirius começou a cantar o mais alto que conseguia.

_- I've done my sentence, but committed no crime – _Julia se juntou a ele.

_- And bad mistakes, I've made a few. – _James também cantou, amplificando sua voz e sendo imitado pelos outros.

_- I've had my share of sand kicked in my face! __But I've come through – _todos os jogadores do time dessa vez.

_- And we mean to go on and on and on and on – _a torcida de juntou, e logo todos formaram um coro:

"_We are the champions, my friends  
>And we'll keep on fighting<br>'Till the end  
>We are the champions<br>We are the champions  
>No time for losers<br>'Cause we are the champions of the world"_

Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall foram ao gramado, congratulando os enlouquecidos e encharcados jogadores, e entregando-lhes a dourada Taça de Quadribol.

O objeto passou de mão em mão, cada um dando um beijo em sua superfície, até chegar em James, que levantou-o o mais alto que podia, gritando:

- GRYFFINDOR!

A torcida vermelha e dourada invadiu o campo aos berros, jogando os jogadores para cima em êxtase. Afinal, pela primeira vez na história da escola, um time ganhou a Taça sem perder nenhuma partida durante a temporada. Ele eram invictos. Invencíveis. Imbatíveis. Vencedores.

Os professores expulsaram todo mundo da arquibancada e campo, e os jogadores da Lufa-lufa nem quiseram ir para o vestiário tomar banho.

- Potter. – chamou uma voz, e os jogadores se viraram para trás para ver McGonagall embaixo de um guarda-chuva preto. Ela se aproximou, estendendo a mão para ele e depois para os outros. – Vocês foram brilhantes. – ela esboçou um sorriso e se mandou.

Logo, James, Sirius, Julia, Gilbert, Angus, Jeremiah e Robert tinham o campo só para eles.

- A GENTE GANHOU, PORRA! – gritou Sirius, e todos começaram a gritar mais uma vez, entrando no vestiário, batucando os armários, subindo nos bancos e fazendo suas dancinhas da vitória particulares.

- Vamos logo, cambada. – disse James – A melhor festa do ano está nos esperando.

* * *

><p>- E aí... – dizia Thatcher, mais bêbado do que nunca, rodeado por outros Grifinórios alcoolizados. – CABRUM. Ela se assuschtou... Cum' raio... E aí… Eu *hic* peguei o pomo. – ele deu um sorriso, e todos aplaudiram a história que ele contou pela milionésima vez na noite. Já era tarde, por volta de meia noite e meia.<p>

Sirius estava realmente bêbado também. Se levantou do sofá, ajeitou na cabeça a coroa de papel dourada que ganhara de um torcedor e começou a andar em direção à mesa de comidas. Uma música dos Beatles enchia o ar do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e ele olhou em volta. James já estava bem bêbado, e dançava com um grupo de pessoas em volta de uma mesa. Aquele era Remus?... Quem ele estaria beijando?

Próxima à escada dos dormitórios masculinos, Chastity Bell tentava se pendurar no pescoço de Peter Pettigrew, que a mandava cair fora do jeito mais delicado possível.

- Ha! – Sirius falou para si mesmo – Essa é boa.

- Não sabia que você falava sozinho. – disse uma garota que apareceu de repente ao seu lado.

- Não é uma coisa muito freqüente não… - ele respondeu, virando o rosto para ver melhor a menina. – Olá… - ele acrescentou, dando um sorriso e colocando de lado sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada batizada. – E quem seria você?

- Georgia Frobisher, sétimo ano. – ela disse, estendendo a mão.

- Sirius Black, sexto ano. – ele apertou a mão dela, dando um passo a frente.

- Você está fazendo isso errado. – ela falou sorrindo – Sendo um homem alto, deveria dar um passo para trás, e não para frente após apertar as mãos de alguém.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais. Bom, se Remus estava marcando pontos naquela noite, ele não podia ficar para trás. – Isso é errado também? – ele levantou o queixo de Frobisher com o dedo indicador, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Por que não? Ele não dava uns bons amassos já fazia algum tempo e a garota não estava reclamando de sua falta de delicadeza ou cavalheirismo.

Eles estavam quase se tocando quando alguém começou a cantar.

_- YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HOUND DOG, CRYIN' ALL THE TIME._

Sirius se separou de Georgia e olhou para o lado.

Não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Em cima da mesa de madeira, aquela mesma em que Sirius costumava colocar os pés quando se sentava numa poltrona perto da lareira, estavam em pé Mary, Marlene (até aí tudo bem), Lily e Julia com microfones – aonde elas arranjaram microfones? –, cantando e dançando ao som da música do Elvis, com várias pessoas as rodeando.

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá. – disse Frobisher, pegando o rosto dele com as mãos, virando-o de forma que ele olhasse para ela, e beijou-o. Sirius ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, mas ele não estava mais a fim. Fazer o quê?

Se aproximou da mesa, e pode perceber o quanto elas estavam cantando mal. Mesmo assim, todos estavam dançando e pulando em volta como se elas fossem a versão feminina dos Beatles.

- Espere aí, espere aí! – ele gritou, e elas pararam de cantar. Peter tirou a agulha do disco e a música parou de tocar. – Alguém me arranja um microfone.

- Eles não funcionam. – respondeu Julia.

- Eu quero um microfone!

Lily usou o feitiço Gemino no dela e entregou a cópia para Sirius.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. – Agora, vamos cantar.

_- YOU AIN'T NEVER CAUGHT A RABBIT AND YOU AIN'T NO FRIEND OF MINE!_

* * *

><p>- Sirius! – ele ouviu alguém dizer perto do seu ouvido – Sirius!<p>

- Quê?

Alguém puxou o lençol de cima dele, mas Sirius continuou de olhos fechados e deitado na sua cama do dormitório.

- Sirius, acorda! São cinco da tarde!

- Quê? Ahn? – ele abriu um olho – O que você quer, Jules?

- Eu quero que você acorde. – ele estendeu uma caneca para ele. – Café. Ande, tome isso.

Ele se sentou na cama, de repente consciente que estava usando apenas uma cueca samba- canção.

- Jules, eu estou quase pelado!

- Sirius, eu não estou olhando para a sua cueca roxa de listrinhas verdes. – ela tentou conter uma risada, sentando na beirada da cama dele. – Eu estou preocupada com você!

- Por quê?

- Você desmaiou ontem.

- Sério?

- Sério. Num minuto você estava cantando comigo e com as meninas em cima da mesa e no outro, PÁ, você estava no chão. Quase bateu a cabeça na quina...

- Hm. – ele pegou a xícara da mão dela e tomou um gole, logo depois colocando a xícara na mesinha de cabeceira. – Não tem água não?

- Espera aí que eu vou pegar da torneira. – ela se levantou e foi no banheiro, provavelmente transfigurando alguma coisa em um copo e enchendo-o de água da pia.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, aceitando o copo quando ela voltou. – Nossa que dor de cabeça. – ele esfregou os olhos, tentando desembaçar a vista.

- Tome o café que vai melhorar. Lily tem um estoque dessa poção maluca que melhora sua ressaca. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui alegre e serelepe?

Ele pegou a xícara de volta.

- O que quer que você tenha colocado aqui vai provavelmente me matar. – ele dramatizou, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Fique feliz que você não tem que tomar o negócio puro. Agora, se levante, tome um banho e saia deste dormitório.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Todos já acordaram faz tempo. Bastante tempo.

- E os babacas me deixaram aqui?

- Não era como se você estivesse em condições de se levantar.

Sirius revirou os olhos e jogou os pés para fora da cama, se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Aaaaargh, minhas costas.

- O que foi? – Julia exclamou.

- Minhas costas! Puta merda, isso dói.

- Deve ter sido o esforço do jogo. Você rebateu uns bons balaços ontem.

- Eu sei- AI.

Ela o ajudou a entrar no banheiro e parou na porta.

- Parece que você vai ter que me ajudar a tomar banho. – ele disse com um sorriso besta.

- Vejo que o efeito do Uísque de Fogo ainda não passou.

- Se não vai ajudar, pode ir embora agora. – Sirius respondeu emburrado.

- E deixar você voltar para a cama? Na-na-ni-na-não.

- Onde está a minha escova de dente? – ele perguntou.

- Ah! Aqui. – ela entrou no banheiro, transfigurando o copo de volta a sua forma original, e entregou a escova para o amigo.

- Ei! Acabei de me lembrar! – ele exclamou de repente, sentindo o café fazendo efeito – Quem era aquela garota com quem Remus estava se agarrando ontem à noite?

- Felicity Williams. – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto – Oh, você precisava ver a cara de Remus hoje no almoço quando ela veio falar com ele... Impagável!

- Quem diria, realmente...

- E você, ficou com alguém?

- Eu? Georgia Frobisher, sétimo ano.

- Uau, uma mulher mais velha.

Sirius deu uma risada e a empurrou para fora do banheiro, dizendo que ia tomar banho.

- Ok, então. – ela respondeu antes de ele fechar a porta. – Eu estou indo para a biblioteca, voltar a estudar herbologia.

- É domingo!

- É o único dia inteiro que eu tenho para me preparar. Você sabe que eu não vou bem em herbologia. A Sprout me odeia.

- Sprout não odeia ninguém. Você só diz isso por que ela não te dá as notas altas de sempre. – ele disse, fazendo mais uma careta de dor.

- Adeus, Sirius... – Julia disse, dando as costas e se dirigindo para a porta do dormitório. – James pediu para eu te dizer que ele e os outros estariam no campo. Te vejo no jantar. – ela saiu, e Sirius se trancou no banheiro e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

"_Você, caro Sirius Black, é extremamente gato de cueca."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 de junho, 1977<span>**

"_Quando na minha vida eu vou precisar saber quais são as propriedades do Heléboro?"_ – Sirius se perguntou enquanto fazia seu exame de Herbologia. O teste era longo, as costas dele ainda doíam do esforço feito no jogo do mês anterior, e ele estava quase se arrependendo de ter conseguido passar nos N.O.M.s do ano anterior.

O que ele podia fazer? Era um gênio.

Ele olhou em volta quando terminou de responder a última questão. Quase todos haviam terminado.

- Acabou o tempo! – disse a professora Pomfrey. Sirius viu Jules escrever uma coisa rapidamente antes da mulher usar um feitiço convocatório, juntando todos os papeis. – Podem ir agora.

Os alunos do sexto ano fizeram naquele dia a prova de Poções antes do almoço – que Sirius se deu bastante bem – e a de Herbologia depois. A boa notícia é que depois disso os alunos foram liberados das outras aulas do dia.

- E aí, se deu bem? – perguntou James, enquanto os Marotos saíam da sala se encaminhando para o lado de fora do castelo. Estava fazendo um dia bem bonito.

- É... Normal, nada de mais. – respondeu Sirius – E vocês?

- Bem. – responderam Remus e James.

- Mal. – disse Peter, colocando a mão na testa. – E eu sabia de tudo ontem à noite...

- Relaxa, Rabicho. – falou Remus – Aposto que você se saiu melhor do que pensa.

- Duvido.

Eles se dirigiram para a árvore de sempre, próxima ao lago Negro, e se sentaram na grama aproveitando o meio de tarde.

- Oy, dá espaço aí para a gente! – exclamou Marlene, descendo a colina com Lily, Mary e Julia, andando na direção deles.

- Essa é a _nossa _árvore. – respondeu Sirius.

- E _eu _não quero ficar no sol. – retrucou Julia, jogando a bolsa no chão e sentando-se à sombra.

- Ah, isso é bom... – suspirou Mary, tirando os tênis e colocando os pés na água, a pouca distância dos outros.

- Você tem pés anormalmente pequenos, MacDonald. – disse Sirius olhando para os dedos cuidadosamente pintados de verde limão da garota.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – ela respondeu.

- Cuidado para a lula gigante não puxar você, hein? – implicou Marlene, mas logo ela estava tirando os calçados e imitando a amiga.

Lily se juntou pouco depois, deixando Julia sozinha com os Marotos na sombra da árvore.

- Hoje faz um ano. – comentou Julia numa voz baixa o suficiente para que somente eles a escutassem.

- Um ano? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu sei. – disse James.

- Um ano de que? – Sirius repetiu.

- No ano passado. Todo aquele negócio com Ranhoso, Lily, e tal. Quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim... – respondeu James.

- Ah, tá. – disse Sirius – Já faz um ano?

- E muita coisa mudou, não acham? – perguntou Julia.

- Muita coisa, realmente. – suspirou Remus, virando a página do seu livro.

- O que vocês estão conversando aí? – perguntou Mary, virando a cabeça.

- Sobre a lula gigante! – respondeu Julia com uma voz sarcástica, fazendo a outra revirar os olhos e voltar a atenção para as outras amigas.

- Vocês acham que a opinião dela mudou? – perguntou James subitamente.

- A opinião de quem? – disse Peter.

- Da Lily. Sobre preferir sair com a Lula Gigante do que comigo.

- Isso você só vai saber se perguntar. – disse Sirius, lançando um olhar significativo para Julia. – Vamos ver. Oy, Evans! – ele gritou, chamando a atenção da ruiva, mas Julia deu um soco forte no braço dele, e James colocou uma mão sobre sua boca.

- Eca! – exclamou James quando Sirius lambeu sua mão para poder falar.

- O que é? – perguntou Lily.

- Nada, não. – Sirius respondeu.

Ele tirou a gravata totalmente frouxa, amarrou-a na cabeça e deitou-se na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos e tentando descansar.

- Nossa, assim você me seduz. – disse Julia sardonicamente, e Sirius abriu um dos olhos.

- Isso significa que você me acha sedutor? – ele perguntou uma voz rouca, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Julia não respondeu, apenas deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Hey, Lily? – ela falou, ainda olhando para Sirius – A água está boa?

- Ótima. – a amiga respondeu. Assim Julia se levantou, tirou os sapatos e a gravata, amarrou esta última na cabeça assim como Sirius e foi se sentar com as outras meninas.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Remus, fazendo Sirius abrir os olhos novamente e encontrar os amigos o encarando.

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- _"Isso significa que você me acha sedutor?" _– disse James, imitando a voz do amigo.

- Quê? Isso foi uma brincadeira. – ele meio que se sentou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Acho bom. – disse James.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, ué.

Sirius balançou a cabeça frustrado e voltou para sua posição anterior.

"_Apenas 27 dias para voltar para casa", _ele pensou.

Mas não sabia se ficava satisfeito com isso ou não.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 de junho, 1977<span>**

Finalmente havia chegado o dia de dois grandes testes, o de Transfiguração, e mesmo que não fosse nem um N.O.M. nem um N.I.E.M, definia quem entraria para a turma do ano seguinte, e o teste de Aparatação.

Mas se havia algum professor naquela escola que conseguia acabar com os nervos de até os melhores alunos, esse professor era a McGonagall.

Ao se sentar na mesa da Grifinória, Sirius percebeu que não era apenas Peter que estava tendo um ataque do coração de tanta ansiedade.

Lily e Mary estavam com seus livros e pergaminhos de anotação ao lado dos seus pratos, revisando loucamente. Marlene e Julia pareciam calmíssimas, talvez até se divertindo um pouco com o nervosismo das amigas.

- Bom dia. – disse Sirius, sentando-se na frente de Julia.

- Sh!... – Lily o silenciou, enfiando a torrada na boca enquanto virava uma página.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Remus.

- Mais ou menos. – disse Lily, assumindo uma postura mais calma.

- Não mesmo. – entregou Mary. – Quero dizer, Lily tem até boas chances, eu estou ferrada.

- Bom, vocês procuraram ajuda? – disse Remus – Talvez vocês só precisem de alguém que explique de um jeito diferente...

- Bom – começou Mary – a Jules tentou nos ajudar, mas a paciência dela com a gente não deu muito certo.

- Da próxima vez não me perguntem nada, suas ingratas. – retrucou Julia mal humorada– Sem mim vocês não estariam fazendo nem uma simples conjuração de lencinhos de papel.

- Oi, baby. – disse Charlie Dalton, o namorado de Marlene, aparecendo do nada ao lado de Marlene e a beijando.

- Ahem. – pigarreou Julia, fazendo os namorados pararem com a sessão de máquina de lavar ao lado dela.

- Boa sorte hoje nos testes de hoje. – falou Dalton.

- Por que não se senta com a gente hoje, Charlie? – perguntou Marlene, e as outras três meninas reviraram os olhos.

- Não se incomodam?

- Lógico que não. – disse Lily com uma voz sardônica, mas Dalton nem percebeu.

As corujas começaram então a voar pelo Grande Salão, deixando as correspondências.

- Lily... – James começou a dizer enquanto a menina desenrolava o Profeta Diário – Você quer que eu te ajude com alguma coisa? Em transfiguração?

Lily hesitou, mas nem percebeu que todos – menos Charlie Dalton que estava entretido com algum presentinho que lhe mandaram de casa – estavam ouvindo atentamente à resposta dela. As coisas estavam ficando estranhas de novo mesmo quando eles estavam juntos com o grupo, não como no quinto ano, quando só faltava ela pular no pescoço dele e mordendo sua jugular, mas como no começo daquele ano, quando nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer frente à recente paz entre as partes.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso – Mas espere aí. Isso aqui é o convite do casamento de Alice e Frank! – ela exclamou, e todos perceberam seus grandes envelopes amarronzados.

- Frank Longbottom e Alice Forster convidam os amigos e parentes para a realização de seu casamento. – leu Sirius em voz alta – Longbottom enlouqueceu.

- Ei! – repreendeu Marlene – Gente, mal posso acreditar nisso. Frank e Alice vão se casar!

- Nove de julho, sábado. – disse Remus – Um mês.

Sirius guardou se convite e abriu a outra carta que havia recebido. Era de Andrômeda.

_4 de junho, 1977_

_Querido Sirius,_

_Que saudades! Estou feliz que seu ano está quase acabando e logo vamos poder nos ver de novo. Sinta-se especial por que ultimamente temos saído bem pouco de casa._

_Ted está trabalhando em casa, e eu tenho dedicado todo o meu tempo para cuidar dessa pestinha. Mas desde que encontrei a doce Bella na rua outro dia, tenho medo de me arriscar. Sei que isso não é nem um pouco corajoso de minha parte, ficar me escondendo em casa. Porém o pensamento de o que teria acontecido se eu estivesse com Nymphadora naquele dia me dá a certeza de que devo fazer o possível para proteger minha família. Você sabe que ela não é muito grande._

_Na sua última carta me contou que a Grifinória ganhou a Taça de Quadribol. Parabéns, e realmente espero que James não tenha feito treinos assim tão puxados quanto você disse. Agradeço a Merlin que nunca enfiei na cabeça a ideia de entrar para o time da minha casa. _

_Ted acabou de me lembrar de uma coisa. Eu não tinha percebido a princípio, mas William Dearborn estava na lista de mortos do Profeta, não estava? Como estão James e aquela sua **amiga**? Ele era irmão dela, não é?_

_Boa sorte nos seus exames finais, principalmente com o teste de Aparatação. Sei que você não vai estudar absolutamente nada e continuar se dando bem, mas não faz mal ter pensamentos positivos, eh?_

_Ansiosa para vê-lo novamente,_

_Andrômeda._

_P.S.: Veja a foto que coloquei no envelope. Nymphadora deixou um recado para você._

Sirius pegou a foto e a observou. Ela havia sido tirada na frente do espelho, e parecia que todos haviam acabado de acordar ou estavam se preparando para dormir, pois estavam vestidos de pijama. Ted e Andrômeda seguravam no colo a pequena e precoce Tonks, cujo cabelo mudava de azul para laranja, e que sorria abertamente, mostrando a gengiva desfalcada de um dos dentes da frente.

Ele virou a foto e viu mais uma vez a letra de Andrômeda em giz de cera, mas as palavras eram com certeza da menininha.

_**Querido primo Sirius,**_

_**Meu primeiro dente caiu hoje! Papai disse que se eu colocasse ele debaixo do meu travesseiro uma tal de "fada do dente" ia trocá-lo por um galeão. O que é besteira, pois fadas são burras e não tem dinheiro. **_

_**Estou com muitas saudades e quero ver você logo.**_

_**Beijos, Tonks.**_

Ele sorriu, guardando o envelope na bolsa de livros e terminando de comer seu café da manhã. James e Lily pareciam entretidos na aula a jato de Transfiguração, e Julia e Remus estavam num trabalho conjunto para ajudar Peter e Mary. Marlene e Dalton se beijavam excessivamente.

O jeito era mastigar o waffle em silêncio, ocupando a mente com os pensamentos de sempre. James e Lily, o segredo de Jules, o irmão de Jules, quadribol, motocicletas, a cabeça de Amos Diggory numa estaca no meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória... Merlin, ele precisava se ocupar com alguma coisa útil ou iria surtar.

Pelo menos se livraria do instrutor demônio de aparatação.

* * *

><p><strong><span>15 de junho, 1977<span>**

- E pensar que há um mês nós estávamos estudando para os exames... – disse Remus por trás de suas cartas, quando os Marotos jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo no Salão Comunal no chão. - Agora temos duas semanas de ócio completo, praticamente...

- _Você _estava estudando para os exames. – corrigiu Sirius, arriscando-se e colocando uma carta de Manticora sobre a mesinha de centro. – Eu estava dormindo.

- Algum de nós tem que tentar manter a boa reputação do grupo perto dos professores, certo? – Remus retrucou.

- Eu nem sei por que você se dá ao trabalho, Aluado. – começou James, colocando uma outra carta de Manticora sobre a de Sirius e ganhando as duas.

- Merda. – murmurou Sirius, que tinha imaginado que o amigo não iria conseguir cobrir a oferta.

- Você não precisa estudar, nem eu, nem Almofadinhas. – continuou James.

- _Alguém _tem que me ajudar com Defesa, não acham? – cortou Peter.

- Bom- - começou James, mas foi interrompido pela alegre voz de Mary.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí no chão? – a menina perguntou, acompanhada por Lily.

- Snap Explosivo. – respondeu Remus – Querem jogar?

- Oy! – exclamaram Sirius e James juntos.

- Esse é um jogo só de homens. – continuou Sirius, trazendo suas cartas para perto do corpo de forma a escondê-las dos olhos de James.

- Snap Explosivo? – disse Lily incrédula.

- Sim, Evans. – Sirius respondeu secamente.

- Bom – começou Mary – Já que nós não podemos jogar, vamos observar.

- Ah... Mary... – resmungou Lily.

- Ah, vamos Lil, vai ser divertido! – Mary arrastou a amiga ruiva pelo braço e as duas se sentaram perto de Remus.

Não se passaram dez minutos e o jogo foi interrompido mais uma vez.

- Calma, Marley... – Julia dizia abraçada à Marlene, que estava aos prantos.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily disse levantando-se alarmada, mas Mary já havia saído correndo ao socorro da amiga.

- Ela brigou com Phillip. – respondeu Julia, colocando a amiga sentada no sofá.

- Mas o nome do namorado não é Charlie? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Sim, cabeção. Estamos falando do amigo Phillip Cauldwell. Mas ela terminou com Dalton também– Julia disse, passando uma mão confortante nas costas de Marlene.

- Ah... – Sirius suspirou entendendo o conceito. - Mas o quê?

- Calma, uma coisa de cada vez. – disse Lily para Marlene - Por que você e Phillip brigaram?

- Ele estava falando mal de Charles... – disse a menina, começando a se controlar e secando o rosto com as costas das mãos – Ele disse coisas horríveis. Aí, ele foi embora puto da vida, por que eu fiquei defendendo o meu namorado. – ela fungou, mas não haviam mais lágrimas - Charles me achou e nós acabamos brigando também. Ele queria que eu escolhesse entre ele e Phillip. A pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas acabei escolhendo Phil, já que ele é meu melhor amigo, e bem, só comecei a sair com Charles há um pouco mais de um mês. Mas o problema é que Phil não quer falar comigo. – Ela fungou mais uma vez – Bom, mas não adianta chorar sobre a poção derramada, certo?

- Certo. – concordou Julia.

- Quer jogar Snap Explosivo? As apostas estão lá em cima, e a gente deixa você entrar. – disse James para Marlene.

- Por que ela pode entrar no jogo e nós não? – reclamou Mary.

- Por que ela está com problemas emocionais. – respondeu o Maroto curtamente.

- Acho que algumas apostas desajuizadas vão resolver meus problemas temporariamente. – respondeu a garota com um sorriso lacrimoso.

- Sempre funciona. – riu Peter.

- O que vocês acham de um pouco de Uísque de Fogo? – perguntou Julia pensativa – Acho que ainda tem um pouco na minha mala.

- Casa comigo. – disse Sirius numa voz teatral.

- Desculpe-me – respondeu a menina -, mas já estou prometida para a Lula Gigante.

- Achei que esse era o noivo da Lily. – ele riu.

- Ah, não. – a ruiva se meteu na conversa. – Hoje em dia meus interesses estão mudados. Eram muitas mãos bobas para cuidar.

Todos riram, mas Sirius se perguntou se ele fora o único que viu uma mensagem subliminar naquela frase.

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 de junho, 1977<span>**

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o teto do seu dormitório.

"Só mais um dormitório e depois acabou."

Sirius sentou-se na cama, coçou o peito nu e deu um grande bocejo. Abriu as cortinas de sua cama e encarou a janela. A vista estava maravilhosa, o céu rosado acabando de amanhecer, e a leve brisa de primavera que entrava suavemente no quarto levou ao garoto o cheiro dos pinheiros da Floresta Proibida. Uma manhã realmente gloriosa.

Perfeita para viajar.

Por que era dia de voltar para casa. _Casa._

O fim do sexto ano em Hogwarts havia finalmente chegado, e Sirius deitou-se novamente, se espreguiçando e descansando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"_Esse foi um bom ano."_

Realmente, muitas coisas mudaram. Sirius arranjou sua primeira namorada firme, mesmo que ela fosse uma total vaca. James e Lily viraram amigos, mesmo que naquele momento estavam um tanto afastados. Pelo menos isso foi um progresso.

Eles ganharam a Taça de Quadribol, pela primeira vez desde que os Marotos entraram em Hogwarts ganharam também a Taça das Casas... Ele até teve uma quedinha por Jules! Ele! Sirius Black!

Um bom ano.

Mais tarde, quando ele e os Marotos desembarcaram na plataforma 9 ¾, ele estava feliz de poder abraçar alguém. Assim como Peter foi de encontro à mãe baixinha e gordinha, muito parecida com ele. Como Remus abraçou a Sra. Lupin com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Lily arrastando seu gato diabólico e se juntando aos seus pais. Julia correndo para os pais como se eles tivessem voltado dos mortos.

Sirius começava a imaginar que talvez sua vida estivesse entrando nos trilhos, se encaminhando para um tempo de paz e normalidade.

Bom, todos nós sabemos que a vida de Sirius Black foi bem distante do conceito "normal".

Mas naquele, um bom ano letivo e a promessa de um ótimo e tranquilo verão bastavam.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Yaaaay! Capítulo novo! O mais longo até agora, me superei... Obrigada à você, mamãe (MandyBrixX), pela review do último capítulo. E à minha amiga Julia Falcão, que me fez corar ao dizer que essa é a melhor fic que ela já leu. MENTIROSA! Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo.

O próximo capítulo se chama De cerveja, eventos e notícias. Meio chato, mas com muitos acontecimentos importantes. Muito. Mesmo.

Não se esqueçam das reviews.

Bjs, Julia


	11. De Cervejas, Eventos e Notícias

CAPÍTULO 10

AKA

DE CERVEJA, EVENTOS E NOTÍCIAS

**6 de julho, 1977**

Eram quatro da tarde quando Remus conseguiu aparecer na soleira da mansão dos Potter.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Sirius, abrindo a porta e deixando o amigo entrar.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – disse Remus, olhando para o violão na mão de Sirius.

- O quê? Ah, isso. – ele abraçou o instrumento – Não é lindo?

- Eu pensei que você ia esquecer dessa história...

- Lógico que não. – Sirius retrucou – Por que demorou tanto?

- Ah, minha mãe... Ela tem estado preocupada esses dias... – Remus respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda bege e desgastada. A aparência dele era de extremo cansaço. Desde que o pai dele morreu, a mãe tinha mudanças de humor muito freqüentes. Havia dias em que a Sra. Lupin não conseguia nem sair da cama. Enquanto Remus estava em Hogwarts, uma senhora vizinha deles cuidava dela, mas quando ele entrava de férias, 95% de sua atenção eram voltados para a mãe. E isso se refletia nas olheiras escuras e rosto desalentado de Remus, que contrastava com a aparência luxuosa do aposento, com suas paredes branquíssimas e cobertas de obras de arte, e o chão preto e branco de mármore.

- Finalmente! – exclamou James, sua cabeça aparecendo no final do corredor. - Sirius, põe essa coisa de lado.

- Pontas desenvolveu ciúmes do meu bebê. – Sirius disse, colocando o violão cuidadosamente no sofá da sala.

- Seu bebê? – perguntou Remus sarcasticamente.

- Sim, meu bebê.

- E eu não tenho ciúmes dessa coisa. Eu tenho raiva. O barulho dos primeiros dias foi insuportável. – falou James.

- Você tem sorte que eu fui comprar essa "coisa" logo no primeiro dia de férias. Agora eu melhorei muito.

James revirou os olhos.

– Vamos logo, daqui a pouco o Caldeirão Furado vai estar muito cheio e vai demorar meia hora para a gente conseguir uma bebida. – James disse, empurrando os amigos em direção à porta.

- É nessas horas que eu sinto falta da Madame Rosmerta... – suspirou Sirius.

- Tchau, Mãe! – gritou James, e de algum lugar da casa a Sra. Potter respondeu.

- Tchau, filho! Dê parabéns ao Peter por mim!

- Ok! – ele respondeu de volta, e os três Marotos pisaram na rua, desaparatando.

Num piscar de olhos, eles estavam numa rua muito bem cuidada, com todas as casas iguais e os jardins exuberantes de tão verdes. O cheiro de rosas pairava no ar e ficava mais forte a cada passo que eles davam. Logo estavam na frente da casa de Peter, a de número 6, e Remus se adiantou batendo educadamente na madeira polida.

A Sra. Pettigrew abriu a porta e os convidou para entrar, colocando-os sentados na mesa da cozinha e dizendo que ia chamar Peter no quarto dele. Ela era uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, mas seu rosto conservava a beleza da juventude. Seu cabelo era castanho claro, quase loiro, e seus olhos eram azuis escuros.

Peter apareceu em menos de um minuto, animado.

- Queridos, querem comer um pedaço de bolo? – a Sra. Pettigrew perguntou, apontando para o bolo de morango que estava ao lado da pia – que obviamente funcionava sozinha, e estava muito atarefada naquele momento.

- Não, mãe, eles não querem bolo. – disse Peter rapidamente, sinalizando para os amigos se levantarem e o seguirem até a porta.

- Não, muito obrigado, Sra. Pettigrew. – respondeu Remus, sempre educado, e a mãe de Peter abriu um terno sorriso. Ela adorava aquelas crianças.

Mais uma vez do lado de fora, James, Sirius e Remus congratularam o amigo pelos seus 17 anos, e James pegou a mão de Peter. Afinal, ele podia ser maior de idade, mas ainda não havia feito o Teste para Aparatar.

Eles pararam no meio de Londres trouxa, na frente da vitrine abandonada que dava para o bar/estalagem.

- Boa tarde, Tom! – cumprimentou Sirius, entrando e passando pelo barman, à procura de uma mesa.

- 'Tarde. – o homem respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do copo de vidro que tentava limpar com um paninho imundo.

Eles se sentaram na mesma mesa de sempre, na parte de trás, e James trouxe do bar quatro copinhos com uma bebida suspeita. Talvez vodka.

- Um brinde! – disse Sirius, levantando seu copo – A Peter, um amigo fiel, Maroto por excelência e o rato mais corajoso que conhecemos.

- Aahhh... – disse James, sentindo a ardência percorrer por sua garganta. – Então, Rabicho. Pronto para hoje à noite?

- Como assim? – perguntou Peter.

- Temos uma noite muito bem planejada. – sorriu Sirius.

- Essa é a primeira parte: intoxicação. – explicou Remus.

- Depois te falamos a próxima. – disse James, se levantando – Uísque de Fogo? – ele perguntou, apontando para os amigos, que assentiram.

- Traz logo a garrafa. – falou Sirius, e James deu uma risada, concordando.

* * *

><p>De repente, a porta do estabelecimento abre e o barulho da agitada Londres entra no Caldeirão Furado. Junto com ele, duas pessoas, um rapaz de uns vinte anos que parecia ter bem mais do que isso, devido à sua barba mal feita, aparência cansada e suja e roupas pretas pesadas, e uma garota, mais nova que o outro. Sirius reconheceu o cabelo ondulado e comprido de Julia Dearborn.<p>

Mas quem era aquele cara? Sirius espremeu os olhos, mas estes logo se arregalaram de espanto. Ele virou a cabeça para James, que estava estático, pálido como uma folha de papel, os olhos avelã por trás dos óculos prestes a saltar das órbitas.

William Dearborn estava bem na frente dele, vivinho da silva.

"_Como isso é possível?"_

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius.

Os dois recém-chegados nem olharam para os lados, e foram direto para os fundos, onde ficava a entrada para o Beco Diagonal. Sirius olhou para os amigos e se levantou antes que Remus o pudesse impedir. Felizmente, os dois ainda não tinham usado a passagem, e a porta fora deixada entreaberta, de modo que Sirius pôde ouvir a conversa.

- Mas Will, por favor... – Julia dizia desolada – Por quê? Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Mamãe e Papai também! Por favor, William, volte para casa... – Sirius pode ver de relance o rosto da menina, e os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, marejados de lágrimas. Ela estava à beira do desespero.

- Eu não posso, Julia! Meus amigos- – William disse rispidamente, mas parou ao ver o rosto de súbito nojo da irmã, e tirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos com os dedos da mão livre. – _Eles_... Eu não posso.

- Por que você me procurou então? – Julia exclamou – Você tem ideia do que eu tenho passado, William? Primeiro aquela carta, depois o seu nome no Profeta justamente como você me disse que ia acontecer... Eu não sabia o que pensar, várias teorias passaram pela minha cabeça... Mas isso? Isso não... Eu não consigo acreditar.

- Sh! – ele a silenciou – Fale mais baixo.

- E a nossa família? Como isso pode ser mais importante do que-

- Aquilo já deixou de ser uma família há muito tempo. – ele a interrompeu, virando-se para a parede, selecionando a sequência de tijolos e abrindo a passagem.

- Will, não... – a voz dela falhou.

- Adeus, Jules. Não me siga. Espero te ver um dia de novo.

- O quê? – ela exclamou, enquanto William desaparecia atrás da parede – Como assim "espera"? William? William! Não... – ela vacilou, seus olhos escaneando os tijolos a sua frente como se eles fossem lhe dar a resposta. Sirius sentiu vontade de entrar e perguntar o que aconteceu, mas ele não podia fazer isso. Julia sentou no chão, chorando baixinho agarrada aos joelhos. Ele já havia a visto fazer isso uma vez. O garoto se esforçou para sair dali, voltando para a sua mesa com os Marotos, que tinham sido segurados por Remus.

- O que aconteceu? E o que _ele _estava fazendo aqui?– perguntou James.

- Era William. – disse Sirius olhando para seu copo de uísque, ainda processando o acontecido.

- Disso eu sei, bestão. – respondeu James impaciente, mas os outros dois ficaram chocados.

- Como assim? Ele não estava morto? – perguntou Remus – Eu nem pude reconhecê-lo por debaixo de toda aquela sujeira!

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – respondeu Sirius, sua voz nervosa, mas tentou se controlar. - Ela pedia para ele voltar para casa, e ele dizia que não podia. E o mais estranho, ele se despediu dizendo "Espero te ver um dia de novo.".

- Como assim? – Peter disse confuso. Sirius deu de ombros, fingindo que não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Os Marotos estavam refletindo em silêncio quando foram interrompidos por Julia saindo de trás do bar, de cabeça baixa.

- Jules? – chamou James, e a menina se assustou, olhando para cima e vendo os amigos na mesa contra a parede.

- Ah, oi. – ela se aproximou deles e deu um sorrisinho.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo, tudo... – ela suspirou, e seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius, mas rapidamente se desviaram para Peter. – Hey, Peter. Recebeu o seu presente? Eu despachei a coruja ontem cedinho para que você recebesse hoje direitinho...

- Ah, sim, recebi sim! Obrigado, Jules. – o garoto respondeu, dando um gole no seu uísque.

- Gostaria de se juntar a nós? – perguntou Remus na voz mais calma possível, esticando o braço como se para pegar uma cadeira da mesa ao lado.

- Ah, não, obrigada. Eu... Eu preciso ir para casa. – sua voz abaixou o tom, e ela pegou o copo de James e o restinho da bebida. – Tchau... Ah! Vejo vocês no casamento.

Ela se virou e dando um rápido aceno para Tom, saiu do Caldeirão Furado apressada e cabisbaixa.

- Bom... – começou Peter – Isso foi estranho.

- Ela terminou o meu uísque! – reclamou James, recebendo uma cotovelada na costela de Remus. – Ai!

- Você não sabe de nada, Remus? – perguntou Sirius.

- Como eu saberia de alguma coisa?

- Bom, vocês conversaram naquele dia da Sala Precisa, não foi? – falou James, completando os pensamentos da mente de Sirius.

- Ah, sim. Mas eu assumi que tudo estava acabado quando o nome dele apareceu no jornal!

- O que ela te falou exatamente? – perguntou Sirius.

Remus suspirou, percebendo que este era o momento de falar.

- Olha, ela me disse que recebeu uma carta muito estranha do irmão. Dizendo que não era para ela acreditar em nada que o Profeta Diário dissesse, e que ele estava bem, não estava machucado nem havia sido raptado. Ela estava cheia de idéias na cabeça, pensando que talvez o avô dele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa de ruim, ou que ele estava escondido e sendo procurado pelos Comensais, um bando de coisas. Ela falou que acreditava no que ele disse piamente, mas que ele provavelmente havia deixado algum detalhe de fora. Disse que isso era típico do irmão, protegê-la desse tipo de coisa.

- Mais alguma coisa? – disse James.

- Só que ela achava que dessa vez era ela quem precisava protegê-lo.

Sirius encheu os copos com Uísque.

- Por que ela não falou isso para mim? – ele deu voz aos seus pensamentos.

- Eu não sei. – Remus respondeu.

Os Marotos tomaram juntos um gole de suas bebidas e ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns momentos.

"_Não pode ser... Eu tenho, eu _preciso _estar errado."_

Quem sabe aquilo seria o "pior" que os pais de Jules poderiam pensar, assim como disse o pai de James durante a festa de Natal.

Quem sabe aquilo era o que Jules não podia lhe contar.

A ideia de que William Dearborn havia virado um Comensal da Morte era um peso enorme na cabeça de Sirius.

De repente o plano de levar Peter para um strip club trouxa parecia – um pouquinho – menos divertido.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**9 de julho, 1977**

- Vocês estão prontos? – gritou a Sra. Potter do andar de baixo, enquanto Sirius e James se arrumavam em seus quartos.

- Já estamos descendo, mãe! – gritou James em resposta, terminando de ajeitar a gola das vestes a rigor na frente do espelho.

Naquele sábado à noite era o casamento de Frank e Alice, para o qual os pais de James haviam sido convidados. Os dois adolescentes desceram a escada rapidamente, encontrando os pais no hall, com a porta da frente já aberta.

- Vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar! – disse a Sra. Potter, nervosa. - E eu pensando que ter filhos homens significaria nunca perder a hora para nada...

Eles aparataram de um jardim para outro.

A propriedade dos Longbottom era bem grande. Não tanto quanto a dos Potter, mas mesmo assim impressionante. Ninguém realmente morava ali, e o lugar ficava abandonado pela maioria do tempo.

Naquele dia, porém, estava bem cheio. Alice e Frank conseguiram chegar a um consenso com Augusta em quase tudo. O casamento podia ser ao ar livre, como eles queriam, mas teriam que convidar muito mais gente do que o planejado.

A cerimônia começava às seis e meia, e ainda eram cinco e quarenta e cinco. Os quatro andaram pelo gramado, passando pelo longo tapete roxo central e se sentando nas cadeiras da segunda fileira reservada para eles, embaixo de uma tenda branca. Ainda faltavam duas pessoas ao seu lado, e os papeizinhos indicavam ser Remus e Peter.

- Ellie! – exclamou Richard Dearborn, aparecendo de repente ao lado da mãe de James, que se levantou para abraçar o irmão. Ao lado dele, Elizabeth Dearborn e Julia, que vestia um bonito vestido vermelho.

James e Sirius se levantaram para cumprimentar os adultos e se juntaram a Jules.

- Então, como as férias estão indo? – ela perguntou casualmente, andando com eles para o outro lado da tenda.

- Bem, bem. – respondeu James, trocando olhares muito rapidamente com o amigo.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram. Ninguém que eu conheça direito já chegou, só-

- Potter e Black! – exclamaram duas vozes ao mesmo tempo, e eles sentiram mãos em seus ombros.

- Eles. – completou Julia, sorrindo.

Fabian e Gideon Prewett eram gêmeos, primos e em segundo grau de Alice e grandes amigos de Frank, por isso dois anos mais velhos que James e Sirius. Os ruivos sardentos foram um tipo de inspiração para os Marotos, e causavam o caos tanto quanto seus sucessores.

- Sentimos falta de vocês, caras! – exclamou Gideon, que usava vestes roxas e laranjas, apertando as mãos deles.

- Espero que estejam continuando as tradições. – disse Fabian.

- Com certeza. – sorriu Sirius – Madame Norra não vai ter sossego enquanto estivermos por lá.

- Ah, isso nos faz sentir falta do nosso querido Filch, não é Gid?

- Pode apostar, Fab.

- Olha lá elas, cara. – disse Fabian, olhando para longe.

- Elas quem? – perguntou Gideon.

- Não sei. Ainda. – respondeu o gêmeo, sorrindo maliciosamente, e os dois saíram atrás das duas garotas que se sentavam, dando um tchau rápido para os outros.

- Ah, olha quem está chegando! – exclamou Julia, apontando para Mary e Marlene que se aproximavam deles. Ela correu até as amigas, e James e Sirius trocaram olhares mais uma vez. Não foi essa a reação que estavam esperando da prima no seu reencontro.

"_Quem ela acha que está enganando?"_

- Olá, rapazes! – disse Marlene com um sorriso. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho que destacava a cor de seus olhos e Mary usava um vestido lilás.

- Amiga, você está maravilhosa! – exclamou Mary, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para Julia rodopiar. – O que aconteceu com os seus óculos?

- Lentes de contato. – Julia apontou para os olhos, e Sirius percebeu finalmente que ela não estava usando os óculos. – Mas do que você está falando? – ela exclamou – Vocês duas estão lindas!

- Ai, nós também não estamos maravilhosas? – zoou Sirius, imitando uma voz de menina e fazendo James rir.

- Fabulosas! – James respondeu.

- E vocês? Não acham que estamos extremamente bonitos de vestes a rigor? – Sirius disse com sua voz normal para as meninas.

- Realmente, vocês não ficam nada mal mais arrumadinhos. – respondeu Mary.

- É. – concordou Marlene, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- O que você acha, Jules? – disse Sirius.

- Eh. – ela soltou um som qualquer, dando de ombros.

- O quê?

- Você não disse que _eu_ estou bonita. – ela olhou para cima, fazendo charme.

- Bom, você está _estonteante._

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- E eu?

- Você o quê?

- Estou bonito?

- Eh. – ela repetiu com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e Sirius bufou.

- Ei, onde está Lily? – James mudou de assunto, percebendo que aquela discussão iria demorar.

- Com Alice, ué. Ela é a madrinha... – respondeu Marlene.

- Sério? Não sabia que-

- Oi, gente. – apareceu Remus, junto com Peter e se juntando ao bolinho de gente.

- Hey! – disse Julia – Vocês demoraram a chegar!

Remus e Peter também estranharam a animação da menina, e dessa vez, os quatro Marotos trocaram olhares rapidamente.

- Ah, é. – disse Remus – Pelo menos não estamos atrasados.

- Quase. – disse Mary – Faltam quinze minutos.

- Vamos falar com Frank logo, então. – disse James, apontando para o noivo com o polegar.

- Últimas palavras de um homem solteiro... – suspirou Sirius, indo atrás do amigo com Remus e Peter,enquanto as meninas foram procurar seus lugares.

- Hey, Frank! – chamou James, subindo no altar improvisado e dando um tapinha nas costas do noivo – Se sentindo bem?

- Eh. – ele soltou um som nervoso.

"_Essa é a palavra do dia, ou o quê?"_

- Nervoso? – perguntou Remus.

- Muito. – Frank respondeu, segurando uma mão na outra. – E se ela fugiu?

- Ha! – riu Sirius – Alice?

- Frank, esse é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. – disse James – Ela te ama demais para isso.

- É. – ele disse, limpando a garganta e sorrindo bobamente. - Vão se sentar, daqui a pouco vai começa a cerimônia.

- Relaxa, cara. – disse Sirius, e os Marotos foram para seus lugares ao lado dos Potter, que ainda conversavam com os pais de Julia.

As meninas estavam sentadas na mesma fileira que Jules, atrás da de Sirius, e ele estranhou uma coisa. Havia seis cadeiras, mas uma delas estava vazia. Lily não iria sentar, já que era a madrinha, então quem poderia ser? Jules tocava a cadeira de vez em quando, e assim, olhando mais atentamente, ele leu a plaquinha. _William Dearborn._

Ele havia esquecido! William era da mesma idade dos noivos, e eles se relacionavam até que bem quando estudavam em Hogwarts. Afinal, ele havia sido monitor junto com Frank.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e a cerimônia começou.

Lily - num bonito vestido amarelo - e o padrinho entraram primeiro, depois os pais de Frank e a mãe e o padrasto de Alice. Enfim, o momento que todos esperavam chegou e eles se levantaram, a marcha nupcial começando a tocar. O rosto de Frank se iluminou ao ver a noiva, de branco, num vestido simples e segurando um buquê de flores silvestres. Qualquer dúvida ou nervosismo se dissipou no ar no momento em que Alice pisou naquele tapete roxo acompanhada do pai. Ela sorria, ele sorria, James olhava discretamente para o altar, onde Lily já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Podem se sentar. – disse o pastor, enquanto Alice e Frank sorriam um para o outro segurando as mãos.

* * *

><p>Alice dançava melosamente com Frank no meio da pista, Lily dançava com Remus e Peter, Mary e Marlene haviam arranjado dois caras mais velhos, Julia pulava de um lado para o outro com Fabian e Gideon, James e Sirius estavam sentados quase do lado de fora da tenda, cada um com um copo de champagne na mão olhando uma hora para a pista e outra para o céu estrelado.<p>

- Queridos. – a Sra. Potter apareceu ao lado deles junto com o marido. – Eu e seu pai estamos indo embora.

- Mas já? – perguntou James.

- Algum problema? – completou Sirius.

- Ah, não, não. – respondeu Charlus – Nós dois estamos ficando muito velhos para isso. Já está tarde e vocês dois já são grandinhos os suficiente para voltar para casa sozinhos.

- Por favor, cheguem em casa antes das seis da manhã. – pediu a Sra. Potter com um sorriso no rosto e dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um. – Até mais tarde.

Os dois Potters andaram alguns metros e desaparataram. James suspirou.

- Até quando você acha que eles vão esconder que há algo de errado? – ele perguntou.

- O que te faz pensar que há algo de errado? – disse Sirius.

James olhou para o amigo por cima dos óculos como resposta.

- Psh. – riu Sirius sem emoção. – Vamos arranjar alguém para dançar. Não adianta ficar aqui sentados como dois fracassados.

Uma música lenta e desconhecida começo a tocar, e logo vários pares românticos se formaram. Lily dançava com Remus, e James decidiu não atrapalhar. Sirius franziu a testa para o amigo, que deu meia volta. Ficou impressionado ao ver Jules sentada onde ele estava antes, esperando o primo.

- Com licença. – ele disse para a amiga, fazendo uma reverência de brincadeira e estendendo a mão. – A senhorita me daria a honra de uma dança?

Essa foi a vez de James franzir a testa.

- Mas é claro, meu bom cavalheiro. – Julia respondeu sorrindo, pegando a mão de Sirius e andando com ele até a pista de dança.

_Someday  
>When I'm awfully low<br>When the world is cold  
>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<br>And the way you look tonight  
><em>

- Mesmo você me tirando para dançar, eu não vou dizer que você está bonito de vestes. – ela disse rindo.

_Yes you're lovely  
>With your smile so warm<br>And your cheeks so soft  
>There is nothing for me but to love you<br>And the way you look tonight  
><em>

- Sh… - ele disse, tirando a mão da cintura dela para delicadamente empurrar sua cabeça em direção ao seu ombro – Não estou fazendo chantagem emocional. Só quero dançar com a minha amiga.

_With each word your tenderness grows  
>Tearing my fear apart<br>And that laugh  
>Wrinkles your nose<br>Touches my foolish heart  
><em>

_-_ Ah, ok então. – ela riu. – Hm... Bom.

- O quê?

_Lovely  
>Never ever change<br>Keep that breathless charm  
>Won't you please arrange it<br>Cause I love you  
>Just the way you look tonight<br>_

- O seu perfume. – ela sorriu, desencostando a cabeça do ombro dele e olhando profundamente nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius – Eu gosto.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso... Não. Não, não.

_And that laugh  
>That wrinkles your nose<br>It touches my foolish heart  
><em>

- Como?

- Bom… Uma vez eu derrubei um vidro dele num livro._  
><em>

_Lovely  
>Don't you ever change<em>

- E…

_Keep that breathless charm  
>Won't you please arrange it<br>Cause I love you_

_- _Você ficou com ele por um ano.

_Just the way you look tonight_

Ela riu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele novamente. Sirius se sentiu arrepiar.

- É muito bom.

_Hmm...  
>Hmm...<br>Just the way you look tonight  
><em>

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu maliciosamente - Por que você acha que eu continuo usando?

- Psh. - ela bufou. Eles estavam tão próximos... Nem perceberam quando trocaram de posição, parecendo que estavam mais abraçados do que dançando música lenta.

_- _Sabe – ele começou -, eu comprei um violão.

- Sério? – ela disse surpresa – Que legal. Já aprendeu a tocar?

- Mais ou menos... Os primeiros dias foram os piores. James quase enfiou o troço na minha cabeça.

- Ha, posso imaginar.

- Jules...

- Hmmm?

- Aquele dia no Caldeirão Furado...

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Não faça perguntas, por favor.

- Por quê?

- Sirius, por favor. _Não._ – ela disse, irritada, tentando se separar dele.

- Não, não. – ele a puxou ainda mais perto, as bochechas se tocaram. – Eu não falo mais nisso, ok?

- Ok.

Eles continuaram ali, algumas outras músicas tocaram e eles alternavam períodos de silêncio que diziam muita coisa e de conversas que não falavam nada. Ela pediu para não fazer perguntas, como se ele pudesse esquecer e deixar para lá seus pensamentos.

Esquecer o assunto que ocupava sua cabeça na maior parte do seu dia e atrapalhava suas horas de sono? Muito simples, com certeza.

_(Quarenta e cinco minutos depois)_

- Seus pais me pediram para te avisar que eles foram embora. – disse James emburrado, sentado na mesa com Lily, Marlene, Mary, Remus, Peter, Fabian e Gideon, quando Julia e Sirius se cansaram.

- Sério? – Julia perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar também.

- Há meia hora. – James completou, irritado.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou Julia, se referindo à carranca do primo.

- Nada. – interveio Mary antes que James pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Nós íamos começar a jogar "Eu Nunca". – ela apontou para os dez copinhos cheios de Uísque de Fogo na sua frente.

- Querem jogar também? – perguntou Fabian.

- 'Bora. – respondeu Sirius, e eles arranjaram mais copos e bebida para os recém-chegados.

* * *

><p>Depois de algumas rodadas e descobertas chocantes, entre elas Remus não ser mais virgem, Mary ter ficado com uma garota e por aí vai, todos resolveram ir para casa. Deram tchau para os que restavam na festa, desejaram felicidades para os recém-casados, e todos desaparataram, cada um para suas casas.<p>

Uma vez de volta na Mansão dos Potter, Sirius e James estavam bem cansados, e o dia estava prestes a raiar, por isso pretendiam escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e cair na cama.

- Ela não falou nada, se você quer saber. – disse Sirius para James, enquanto escovavam os dentes.

- Quem?

- Jules.

- Ah. Sobre William?

- É.

- Não pensei que ela fosse dizer nada, mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas não custava tentar. Esse assunto tem martelado a minha cabeça todos os dias. Não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente.

James deu uma risada, limpou a boca na toalha e saiu do banheiro.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você não consegue tirar da cabeça?

- O que isso significa?

- Nada. Boa noite, Almofadinhas.

- Boa noite, Pontas.- Sirius respondeu, revirando os olhos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 de julho, 1977<span>**

Sirius acordou com uma dor súbita na barriga.

- Ai! – ele exclamou, dobrando-se de dor. Olhou para o lado e viu a goles vermelha parada ao seu lado. E na porta de seu quarto, James, Remus e Peter o encaravam. – Pra que isso?

- Eu tentei te acordar hoje mais cedo – começou James -, mas você ameaçou cortar minhas pernas fora.

- E desde quando você liga para as minhas ameaças? – perguntou Sirius saindo da cama e se espreguiçando em pé.

- Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que fazer você levantar.

- Como?

- Responder a carta da minha mãe, pedir para os elfos fazerem um bolo... Esse tipo de coisa.

- Por falar na sua mãe, como estão seus pais? – Remus perguntou, e Sirius lançou um olhar significativo para James. Os Potters haviam saído da cidade, indo passar uns dias no chalé em Godric's Hollow. Eles não disseram nada sobre o motivo, mas James e Sirius achavam que era por causa do ar mais limpo. Afinal, nenhum dos dois esquecera do terrível acesso de tosse de Charlus nas férias de Natal.

- Bem. – James respondeu.

- Eu ainda não acredito que a Sra. Potter deixou _vocês dois_ sozinhos aqui. – disse Remus.

- O que te faz dizer isso, Aluado? – falou James sorrindo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Sirius, com os olhos ainda embaçados de sono para encontrar seu relógio de pulso no meio da zona do seu quarto.

- Uma da tarde. – disse Peter.

- Uau. E desde quando vocês dois estão aqui? – ele perguntou apontando para Aluado e Rabicho.

**- **Acabamos de chegar. – falou Remus.

- Já almoçaram? – perguntou James, e os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Bom, então: Sirius troque o pijama, a gente almoça alguma coisa e depois... Quadribol?

- Pode ser. – concordou Sirius, começando a catar uma roupa mais ou menos limpa no chão.

Depois, os Marotos se reuniram na mesa da cozinha, e os elfos serviram o almoço. Assim que eles terminaram de comer várias fatias do delicioso bolo de chocolate de Gingy, seguiram para o campo.

- Já receberam suas cartas? – perguntou Remus ao terminarem uma partida intensa, enquanto eles pairavam no ar jogando a goles em círculo.

- Eu recebi. – respondeu Peter.

- Nós não. – disse James.

- Isso significa que você talvez possa ser Monitor-Chefe, Aluado. – disse Sirius.

- Ou o Pontas. – sinalizou Remus.

- Vocês ainda acham que eu tenho a mínima chance de virar Monitor-Chefe? – exclamou James frustrado - McGonagall deve ter colocado juízo na cabeça dele, ela é a única com autoridade para fazer isso.

- Vocês acham que eles têm ou tiveram um caso? McGoogles e Dumbledore, quero dizer... – perguntou Sirius de repente, mas os outros nem se incomodaram em responder.

- Se alguém aqui tem chance é você, Aluado. – disse James, jogando a bola para ele à sua direita.

- James, é lógico que não. Está mais do que claro que Dumbledore só me colocou como monitor por que achava que eu podia controlar vocês. – respondeu Remus – Como isso não aconteceu, acho difícil que ele vá tentar novamente dar a... Alguém como eu qualquer cargo de importância. Principalmente _Monitor-Chefe. _Eu perderia muito tempo com as luas cheias e não poderia me concentrar direito no trabalho. Só para ilustrar, esse mês tem mais uma lua cheia. Duas no mesmo mês. _Eu não vou ser escolhido._

- Então parece que o Monitor-Chefe deste ano não vai ser grifinório. – suspirou Sirius. – De novo.

- Vocês acham que Lily vai ser escolhida? – perguntou James de repente. Sirius se lembrou do casamento e como eles mal se falaram.

- Tenho quase certeza que sim. – respondeu Remus, de olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Quem mais é candidato a Monitor-Chefe? – James disse.

- O que tem mais chance é Snape. – falou Remus timidamente, infeliz com o curso que a conversa estava tomando, e James bufou desalentado, descendo ao gramado e os outros o seguindo.

- Oh, isso não vai ser nada divertido. – comentou Sirius, apesar do risinho nos lábios – Evans e Ranhoso obrigados a trabalhar juntos. Vai dar merda.

- Pois é. – disse James, de repente pensativo, guardando as vassouras no armário. – Merda das grandes.

E Sirius se perguntou se estava certo em imaginar uma pequena faísca de desejo de se tornar Monitor-Chefe acendendo dentro do amigo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>22 de julho, 1977<span>**

Sirius se levantou cedo naquele dia – pouco antes de meio-dia – e desceu as escadas se dirigindo para a cozinha. Os elfos estavam atarefados com o preparo do almoço, panelas batendo e água fervendo, estalos para todo o lado. Por isso, Sirius só percebeu a coruja na janela quando ela piou bem alto. Largando a jarra de suco de abóbora da pia, ele viu que a coruja não era do correio regular.

- Olá, Ártemis. – ele disse, acariciando a cabeça marrom da pequena coruja da amiga e pegando o envelope de suas garras afiadas. Deu um tapinha no próprio ombro, sinalizando para que a ave subisse ali e foi para a sala, sentando-se no enorme sofá.

Ele rasgou o papel, feliz em receber notícias sobre a amiga que não fossem vindas da boca do Sr. e da Sra. Potter. Não pode de deixar de sorrir ao ver a letra inclinada de Julia pela primeira vez em semanas.

_21 de julho de 1977_

_Querido Sirius,_

_Como estão indo as férias? Desculpe não ter escrito antes. Espero que James não tenha feito nada de louco ainda, como quebrar o violão na sua cabeça, como você mesmo disse que ele estava prestes a fazer. As coisas aqui em casa andam meio paradas, mas logo isso vai mudar, pois eu e meus pais vamos passar umas semanas na França. Não se preocupe, vou te comprar um souvenir. _

_Eles estão lidando melhor do que eu esperava com toda essa situação na família, e acho que uma mudança de ares vai deixar todo mundo quase cem por cento. _

_Lily me mandou uma carta esses dias contando como foi o casamento da irmã, Petúnia. Bem diferente daquele que nós fomos. Não o aborrecerei com detalhes de vestido, decoração e buffet, mas tenho certeza que ficará feliz em saber que não aconteceu nenhum desastre muito grave. Aparentemente uma das madrinhas pisou sem querer na cauda do vestido de Petúnia e ele rasgou. A mãe de Lily tentou convencer Petúnia a deixar Lily consertá-lo, mas e vaca preferiu que alguém costurasse à mão o estrago. (Não conte para Lily que eu chamei a coisinha de vaca.)_

_Sem falar do drama de contar ou não para Válter – o noivo – sobre a "anormalidade" de Lily. Me pergunto por que estou te falando tudo isso, creio que não esteja interessado nem um pouquinho nesse tipo de coisa, mas eu tenho sentido falta de conversar com você, como quando a gente dançou, por isso qualquer assunto é válido. Meus pais estão praticamente me prendendo em casa por causa de... Tudo._

_Enfim, me despeço._

_Aguardando ansiosamente sua resposta, J._

_P.S.: Sim, você estava bonito de smoking no casamento. Feliz agora?_

"_Ha, eu sabia." – _ele pensou.

Ele leu a carta duas vezes, se levantou, e começou a voltar para seu quarto, a fim de responder a carta o quanto antes.

- Ah! – ele trombou com James no corredor, que infelizmente estava usando apenas uma toalha. Que caiu. – Aaargh, se cobre!

- Ok, ok. – disse James enrolando a toalha azul novamente me volta dos quadris.

- Por que você está pelado?

- Eu acabei de tomar banho! Acordei um pouco tarde, mas fui correr mesmo assim. O que é isso, aí? – ele apontou para o papel na mão do amigo. – Oh, olá Ártemis.

- Carta da sua prima. – Sirius respondeu entrando no quarto.

- Espere aí. Ela escreveu para você, mas não para mim? Eu sou primo dela!

- É, é, tá, tá. Que pena. Posso respondê-la ou você vai ficar aqui me pentelhando? – Sirius reclamou irritado.

- Muito bem. – James deu meia volta e saiu, um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Sirius abriu espaço na mesa coberta de roupas, papéis, livros e afins, encontrou uma pena decente e tinta, colocou a coruja no parapeito da janela, pedindo-a para esperar e pôs-se a escrever.

Pelo menos tentou.

Ficou parado olhando para o pergaminho amarelado, cheio de dúvidas na cabeça.

Havia tantas coisas para contar à amiga, tantas perguntas a fazer sobre o assunto que ocupava seus pensamentos desde o aniversário de Peter. Será que ele deveria falar nisso?

Por fim, decidiu não tocar no assunto. Apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade, principalmente sobre a razão de ela achar que ele não estava pronto para tais conversas, Sirius sabia muito bem que insistir no assunto só traria aborrecimentos, já que a garota parecia mais irmã do que prima de James Potter.

_22 de julho de 1977_

_Querida Jules,_

_Já estava ficando com saudades. Nós aqui não temos notícias de você desde o casamento. Espero que tudo esteja mesmo bem aí com a sua família-_

"_Argh, não." _Pensou Sirius, apagando com a varinha a última frase.

_[...] Fico feliz em saber que está tudo bem aí com a sua família. As coisas aqui estão mais ou menos paradas. Saímos algumas vezes de casa, e a única pessoa diferente que vi além de você e Tom naquele dia no bar foi-_

Sirius parou e ponderou sobre a possibilidade de manter aquela parte, Se ele falasse sobre ela e Tom, Julia desconfiaria em por que ele não mencionou o outro homem.

_[...] e a única pessoa diferente que vi foi Andrômeda, Ted e a Tonks que deram uma passada aqui para dizer oi. _

_Acho que você ia gostar da Nymphadora. Ela é uma peste, sim, mudando o cabelo de cor toda hora, e agora está pior ainda porque descobriu como mudar o formato do nariz – teve uma hora em que ela tinha bico de pato -, mas é muito engraçada. Precoce, acho. Por causa dela desenvolvi recentemente um talento para contar histórias, só que desde que ela conheceu Remus prefere as que ele inventa, e está especialmente interessada numa tal de Cinderella. Aposto que nem foi ele que criou essa história. É sobre uma garota idiota que deixa um sapato de vidro cair do pé._

_Ah, o violão. Nem te contei a história toda. Eu fui em Camden, perto de Londres – que é um lugar fantástico, por falar nisso. Se alguém usasse vestes naquele lugar nem seria notado. O cara dono da loja também me vendeu um manual de "Aprenda a tocar seu violão sozinho", e quando voltarmos para Hogwarts já saberei tocar muito bem. Agora só falta a moto e serei um homem feliz. _

_Quanto à seu primo, ele continua pensando que não há chance de se tornar Monitor-Chefe, e eu concordo com ele. Remus não parece se convencer disso, e acha que James pelo menos é melhor que Snape. Afinal, tem-se quase certeza que Evans será Monitora-Chefe, não é?_

_Por falar na ruiva, você teve alguma notícia sobre ela que me interesse? Por exemplo, se ela finalmente descobriu que está apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo ou algo assim?_

Nesse momento, a elfa Gingy o interrompeu,

- Mestre Sirius, o almoço está pronto. Mestre James pediu para Gingy avisá-lo.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado Gingy, já vou descer.

A elfa deu um sorriso e desaparatou. Sirius voltou-se para a carta.

_Bom, agora tenho que ir, o almoço está na mesa e eu nem tomei café da manhã, Boa viagem e te vejo em setembro._

_Saudades, S._

Ele dobrou e selou o pergaminho de forma que ele virasse um envelope, escreveu Julia Dearborn na frente e amarrou-o no pé de Ártemis, que já estava impaciente e quase o bicou. Sirius abriu a janela para a coruja voar e saiu do quarto, indo para a cozinha.

- Como ela está? – perguntou James assim que o amigo se sentou na mesa.

- Bem.

- Comentou alguma coisa? – ele disse com uma voz descrente.

- Lógico que não.

- Se ela não comentou no casamento, provavelmente não vai abrir o bico... Você não falou nada, né?

- Não. Evitei o assunto a qualquer custo.

- O que será que está acontecendo? William gosta de conforto. Ele é um panaca arrogante, nunca iria quer ser visto naquele estado.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Sirius pensativo cortando um pedaço de suflê – Fui falar com ela no dia do jornal e ela não parecia mais triste do que decepcionada... – ele disse cauteloso, com os olhos atentos à expressão de James.

- Decepcionada com o quê? – o outro perguntou, mas algo na voz dele indicava que ele tinha um palpite.

Sirius imaginou se deveria falar o que achava. Talvez James pensasse a mesma coisa.

- Eu acho que – ele começou devagar, pesando as palavras – William talvez-

- Boa tarde, queridos! – disse a Sra. Potter entrando na cozinha de repente, interrompendo o que Sirius ia dizer.

- Oi, mãe. – cumprimentou James – O que está fazendo aqui na hora do almoço?

- Ah, eu esqueci uns papeis lá em cima, e decidi vir pegar, aproveitando para sair daquele lugar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius,

- O clima no Ministério tem andado bem pesado. – ela suspirou - Mas falamos nisso outra hora. – ela se virou indo até o escritório no segundo andar e pegando os documentos que precisava.

- Vai almoçar conosco? – perguntou James quando ela voltou.

- Ah não, querido. Comi antes de vir. – ela se levantou, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada um e foi para a sala, usar a rede de Flu da lareira e voltar ao Ministério.

James e Sirius continuaram a comer, sem tocar naquele assunto pelo resto do dia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 de agosto, 1977<span>**

- Eu odeio isso. – disse Sirius emburrado enquanto eles andavam pela rua esburacada.

- O quê? – perguntou James, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Férias. – Sirius resmungou, e os três amigos viraram a esquina. – Aluado tem que passar por tudo isso sozinho. Aposto que tratam ele igual merda naquele lugar.

James, Sirius e Peter estavam indo visitar Remus que, durante as férias, passava as noites de lua cheia no Hospital St. Mungus. O Hospital tinha no subsolo várias celas especiais para conter/abrigar lobisomens que não tinham onde se transformar em um local seguro – para as outras pessoas.

A última casa da rua era bem cuidada em comparação às outras. A grama do jardim era bem verde, e uma simpática cerca branca delimitava os arredores da casa de dois andares. James bateu na porta três vezes, e demoraram alguns minutos até que a Sra. Marianne Lupin a abrisse.

Apesar dos cabelos castanho-escuros, a aparência de constante cansaço e os olhos acinzentados faziam a mãe de Remus muito parecida com o filho. Ela sorriu fracamente e deixou os meninos entrarem.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou James incerto.

- Ele está lá em cima. Teve febre desde que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro. – disse a Sra. Lupin, e Sirius percebeu o paninho molhado que ela segurava firme nas pequenas mãos.

Os quatro subiram a escada de madeira, se deparando com apenas três portas, bem próximas uma da outra. Ela se adiantou, abrindo a da esquerda, e os Marotos viram o amigo sentado na cama, lendo um livro e nem prestando atenção na televisão ligada.

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. – disse a mulher – Se precisarem, estarei lá embaixo na cozinha.

Ela lançou um olhar carinhoso para o filho, se virou de costas e saiu do quarto.

- Bom dia! – disse Sirius animado, sentando na beirada da cama junto com Peter, enquanto James remexia o controle remoto nas mãos, tentando descobrir como tirar o som do programa de perguntas e respostas.

- Boa tarde. – corrigiu Remus, dando um sorriso amarelo.

Ele realmente devia ser tratado como merda, por que a aparência dele estava cinco vezes pior do que quando ele acordava em Hogwarts. Novos cortes eram bem visíveis no pescoço, e outros estavam escondidos pelas gazes, as roupas e os lençóis brancos. O braço numa tipoia indicava que ele havia quebrado algum osso.

- Noite difícil? – perguntou James, que havia desistido de procurar um botão e havia se levantado e arrancado o fio da tomada.

Remus deu uma risada sem emoção, e sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto novamente.

- Vocês gostariam de um chá? Vão ficar para o almoço?

- Ah não, obrigado, daqui a pouco temos que voltar para casa. – respondeu James, apontando para ele e Sirius.

- Eu aceito um chazinho. – disse Peter, e a mulher deu um sorriso, fechando a porta novamente.

- Meow. – eles ouviram um miado, e um gordo gato preto de olhos verdes brilhantes pulou em cima da cama.

- Hey... – disse Remus, acariciando a cabeça do bichano que ronronava feliz em seu colo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius com a voz horrorizada, se levantando no mesmo instante.

- É o Peppermint. – respondeu Remus.

- É um GATO! – exclamou Sirius.

- Muito bem observado.

- Quantas vezes eu já proibi que qualquer um de vocês tenha um gato? E _Peppermint? _Que tal você colocar um tutu cor de rosa e sair dançando pela rua?

- Almofadinhas, acalme-se! – disse Remus, dando gargalhadas juntos com os outros por causa da raiva do amigo. – Minha mãe o achou na rua e o trouxe para cá.

- Traidores... – murmurou Sirius, parado ao lado da janela e olhando para a vista, tentando não ligar para o óbvio fato de que James adorou aquele bicho imundo. Peter ficou ligeiramente desconfortável e se levantou também.

- Ei – disse Peter – Você não nos disse que sua carta de Hogwarts havia chegado.

- Ah, é verdade. – falou Remus, olhando para o envelope nas mãos de Peter que estava próximo à escrivaninha. – Minha mãe disse que chegou hoje mais cedo e esqueci de abrir.

Peter entregou o papel para o amigo, que se ajeitou na cama, fazendo Peppermint pular no chão e se aproximar de Sirius.

James encarou fixamente aquele pedaço de pergaminho, esperando, torcendo, para que houvesse mais do que uma lista de material ali dentro.

- Não. – disse Remus, tirando o conteúdo e balançando o envelope de cabeça para baixo no colchão. – Não fui eu. – ele, Sirius e Peter encararam James, cujas esperanças tinham acabado de ficar ainda menores.

Mesmo assim, ele meteu a ideia na cabeça de que Dumbledore desistiu da ideia e McGonagall simplesmente não havia escrito a carta dele ainda.

A Sra. Lupin apareceu na porta, trazendo uma bandeja com o chá de Peter e uma tigela de biscoitos.

Seus movimentos eram graciosos como o de uma bailarina. Mas lentos e exaustos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo parecer que ela estava doente.

- Obrigado. – disse Peter.

- De nada, querido. Oh, filho, abriu sua carta! – ela disse com uma voz mais alegre, transparecendo um pouco de esperança.

- Não, mãe. – Remus sorriu gentilmente. – Nenhum broche aqui dentro.

- Bom. – ela pegou um dos biscoitos e mordiscou – E ainda estou muito orgulhosa de você, Remus.

Assim ela saiu mais uma vez do quarto, sendo seguida por Peppermint.

- Já comprou seu material, Peter? – perguntou Remus.

- Não, ainda não. Estava esperando vocês, assim a gente podia ir junto.

- Que tal a gente ir semana que vem?

- Ei, e nós? – disse Sirius, se sentando na cama.

- Vocês podem nos acompanhar. – disse Remus. – Embora eu duvide que a carta de vocês vá demorar muito para chegar.

James lançou um olhar para Remus, que riu mais uma vez.

Depois que Peter terminou de tomar o chá, Sirius tirou um bombom de chocolate do bolso da camisa e o entregou para Remus.

- Tradição. – ele disse.

E então, eles foram embora.

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 de agosto, 1977<span>**

- Eu não quero saber! – gritava o Sr. Potter para o homem na lareira, tão alto que Sirius e James o puderam escutar da mesa da cozinha. – Se esse homem foi encontrado remexendo os meus arquivos, ele deve ser detido! Não me importa o quão importante ou o quão puro seu sangue é, está me ouvindo? Onde estavam os aurores de plantão nessa hora?

A pessoa do outro lado da lareira respondeu alguma coisa inaudível.

- Não deixe o Profeta saber disso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Charlus entrou na cozinha parecendo cansado.

- Bom dia, meninos. – ele disse ao encontrar os dois garotos na cozinha naquela manhã de sexta-feira. – Acordaram cedo hoje.

- É. Combinamos de dar uma passadinha em Hogsmeade. – falou James.

O Sr. Potter se sentou na mesa do café da manhã já vestido para o trabalho. Encheu uma xícara com café e começou a ler o jornal.

- Como andam as coisas no Ministério, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Sirius cautelosamente, enquanto James roubava a seção de palavras cruzadas do Profeta do pai.

- Vocês ouviram aquilo, eh?

Sirius e James balançaram a cabeça em confirmação.

- Nada boa, Sirius. Nada boa. – ele respondeu, ajeitando os óculos e passando as mãos nos cabelos meio grisalhos assim como o filho fazia. – A verdade é que não se pode confiar em mais ninguém lá dentro. O Ministro está fazendo o melhor que pode. Na verdade ele está indo muito bem, devo me lembrar de votar nele nas próximas eleições.

Ele tomou um gole de seu café.

- A questão é: – Charlus continuou – os aurores não estão sendo suficientes para conter todos os ataques. A maioria das pessoas apreendidas se safa por causa de status ou falta de provas, e até mesmo alguns dentro do Ministério comentam que "Você-Sabe-Quem tem a ideia certa apenas os meios errados". Eu tenho recebido várias ameaças contra a minha vida, assim como Richard, e muitos outros. O Profeta Diário não para de mandar repórteres, cobrando ação, mas estamos fazendo o possível e o impossível. Criaram um até um cargo especial para a atualização da lista de mortos e desaparecidos... E agora, aparentemente, nem mesmo o próprio prédio do Ministério está seguro, já que alguém pode simplesmente entrar e bagunçar nos arquivos confidenciais do meu departamento.

- As coisas estão mesmo bem ruins... – comentou James.

- E agora está mais do que claro que a guerra está iminente. Recebemos cada dia mais denúncias de marcas negras... E um problema: não dá para diferenciar os "vilões" dos "heróis". Os seguidores de Voldemort usam máscaras, de forma que não sabemos do nome de nem um quarto deles.

Ele se levantou, desejou um bom dia novamente e estava prestes a sair da cozinha quando se lembrou:

- Ah. Agora essa casa está sendo vigiada 24 horas por dia. Seria uma boa ideia se apresentar para os aurores lá fora.

Assim, ele sumiu, e tudo que James e Sirius escutaram foi o barulho da lareira, levando o Sr. Potter para o Ministério.

- Terminou isso aí? – perguntou Sirius para James, que remexia a tigela de cereais com a colher.

- Vamos conhecer esses caras.

Eles se levantaram, saindo pela porta da frente e encontrando um grupo de 13 homens conversando no jardim.

- Ahn... Bom dia! - disse Sirius, se aproximando.

- Bom dia. – respondeu um homem alto, de voz rude, e que devia ter uns trinta anos. Seus olhos eram bonitos e azuis, mas o rosto estava desfigurado por várias cicatrizes. Prendia seu cabelo loiro num rabo de cavalo mal feito, e parecia que seu sobretudo de couro verde musgo nunca fora lavado. Ele se apresentou como Alastor Moody.

- Ah, sim. – disse James – Ouvimos falar de você nos jornais... Não vai ficar aqui, né? Precisam de você lá fora-

- Não se preocupe, só vim instruir esse bando de pamonhas em como se monta guarda direito. Você é o filho Potter, certo? – James assentiu – E você, quem é?

- Sirius Black. – Sirius respondeu.

- Black? – ele fez uma careta, e parecia que tinha começado a falar sozinho - Ah, você é o que fugiu. Inteligente, sim. Hey, Shacklebolt! – ele exclamou, se lembrando de algo.

- Sim, Alastor? – um homem alto e negro veio na direção deles.

- Esse é Kingsley Shacklebolt. – disse Moody para Sirius e James – Vai coordenar toda a operação de segurança. Nunca deixem de contar a esse homem aonde vocês estão indo se saírem de casa, certo? Bom, adeus rapazes. E lembrem-se!: - ele gritou, de forma que todos escutassem – VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!

Ele aparatou, e Sirius e James se entreolharam. Aquele homem era completamente maluco. Mas muito interessante.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11 de agosto, 1977<span>**

Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais entediantes, e como eles ainda não tinham recebido a carta de Hogwarts, naquela quinta-feira, Sirius e James decidiram acompanhar Remus e Peter na sua compra de materiais.

- Então vocês não receberam suas cartas ainda? – disse Remus sugestivamente, enquanto eles passavam pelo Caldeirão Furado e acenavam distraidamente para Tom.

- Não. – respondeu James, abrindo a porta dos fundos do bar – E isso não significa nada. – ele completou, mas sua voz indicava que ele já estava com escassas esperanças a respeito da volta da sanidade de Dumbledore.

Sirius olhou em volta do pequeno cubículo, relembrando da cena que vira no aniversário de Peter. Julia agachada no chão, chorando pelo irmão. Balançou a cabeça, como se isso o fizesse esquecer do assunto. Havia decidido não pensar mais naquilo.

Remus selecionou os tijolos da parede com a ponta da varinha e eles entraram no Beco Diagonal. Bem diferente do que estava quando Sirius e James passaram lá no ano novo. As lojas estavam cheias de gente, e a temperatura parecia aumentar a cada passo que eles davam em direção à Rua Principal.

Eles rodaram por todo o Beco. Na loja de animais, Peter ganhou uns arranhões de um gato louco laranja, de cara amassada e pernas arqueadas que resolveu pular em cima dele.

James ganhou uns arranhões das mãos de Sirius, que teve que arrastá-lo fora da loja Broomstix, já que ficou apaixonado por um novo modelo de vassoura.

Eles demoraram um bom tempo na Floreios e Borrões, que estava transbordando de gente.

Depois que eles terminaram de comprar tudo e estavam cheios de sacolas, cansados e suando, pararam na sorveteria Florean Fortescue para tomar um sorvete.

Logo após eles se sentarem, uma família de ruivos passou pela sua mesa. Uma mulher baixinha e grávida, o marido, um cara alto, sardento e que constantemente ajeitava os óculos no grande e comprido nariz, ambos com aproximadamente 30 anos. Ele empurrava um carrinho com um bebê que não devia ter um ano, e dois garotos, de mais ou menos 8 e 5 anos seguravam as mãos da mãe. Todos pareciam vestir roupas de segunda mão, e seus rostos estavam um pouco sujos de fuligem.

- Não deveríamos criar nossos filhos deste jeito, Molly. – disse o homem divertido, e Molly olhou para trás de cara feia.

- Arthur, cuide de Percy que eu resolvo isso.

O homem deu uma risada e deu uma espiada no adormecido bebê.

- Agora – disse a mulher, se agachando para ficar da altura dos outros filhos e olhando nos olhos de cada um -, se eu comprar um sorvete para vocês, vocês prometem deixar eu cortar esses cabelos?

- Mas mãe! – exclamou o mais velho com uma voz chorosa, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça e agarrando os compridos fios vermelhos. O caçula o imitou alguns segundos depois. – Eu gosto do meu cabelo desse jeito!

- Bill Weasley! Temos um combinado?

- Mas mãe!...

- Temos um combinado?

- Tá. – os dois responderam emburrados.

- E realmente espero que esses dois a caminho sejam mais fáceis de lidar. – ela passou a mão na barriga e se virou para ir ao caixa, enquanto as duas crianças começaram a andar pela sorveteria.

- Oi. – disse o menor deles para Sirius, abrindo um sorriso.

- Olá. – Sirius respondeu surpreso.

- Eu gostei da sua camiseta. – ele apontou para o dragão vermelho da blusa do Maroto.

- Obrigado. – Sirius riu. – E eu sinto muito que a sua mãe queira cortar o seu cabelo. Eu sei exatamente o que você sente.

- Sério? – o garotinho arregalou os olhos. – Por que semana passada ela disse que fazia um bolo de chocolate se eu libertasse todos os besouros da minha coleção. Isso aconteceu com você também?

- Charlie! Aí está você! – exclamou Bill, aparecendo do lado do irmão menor e pegando sua mão. – Oi. – ele sorriu, olhando para os Marotos.

- Oi. – os quatro rapazes disseram.

- Eu sou Bill e esse é meu irmão Charlie.

- Bom, nós somos James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. – James respondeu, apontando para cada um dos amigos.

- William Arthur e Charles Septimus Weasley! – Molly exclamou aparecendo ao lado da mesa deles, fazendo os filhos olharem para cima. – Vocês querem ou não os seus sorvetes?

Os dois meninos estenderam as mãos, agarrando suas casquinhas como se fossem feitas de ouro.

- Ah, olá. Desculpem o incômodo. – disse Molly para os Marotos com um sorriso.

- Que nada. – disse Remus sorrindo – São muito educados.

- Isso se chama educação de uso externo. Um dia vocês vão entender do que eu estou falando. Adeus. – a mulher disse, nunca parando de sorrir, e pegou as mãos livres dos filhos, saindo da sorveteria. Arthur acenou com a cabeça e a seguiu.

- Aquela mulher estava grávida? – perguntou Peter, terminando seu sundae. – Ela já tinha três!

- A irmã de Fabian e Gideon não casou com um Weasley? – disse Remus.

- Acho que sim... – falou James.

- Vamos sair daqui? – disse Sirius, se levantando e pegando uma sacola. – Tomar alguma coisa no Caldeirão Furado?

- Pode ser. – disse James, e os outros também se levantaram, saindo de baixo do toldo vermelho e pisando na rua.

Eles começaram a andar em direção à parede de tijolos no começo da rua, e de repente Sirius parou de andar, ao lado de um casal.

- Ciça. – ele disse sarcasticamente, e a mulher loira o encarou friamente. O rosto do homem se contraiu suavemente em raiva. Ambos empinavam o nariz como se pudessem cheirar esgoto.

- Sirius. – Narcissa respondeu, comprimindo os finos lábios de tal maneira que eles quase deixaram de existir.

- Saia daqui, Black. – Lucius praticamente cuspiu. – Vamos, Narcissa. – ele pegou a cintura da mulher, guiando-a para dentro da Travessa do Tranco.

Sirius pensou o quanto algumas famílias bruxas são melhores do que outras.

- Vamos. – ele disse com a voz irritada, voltando a andar e sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Eles entraram no Caldeirão Furado, e Remus foi ao bar pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Oi, gente! – exclamou Mary – Que coincidência!

- Hey, Mare. – disse James, sorrindo.

- Comprando material? – perguntou Marlene, olhando para as sacolas cheias de livros e pergaminhos.

- Só o deles. – disse Sirius, apontando para Peter e Remus que chegava com quatro garrafas nas mãos.

- Hey, meninas. – Remus disse se sentando.

- Não receberam suas cartas ainda? – perguntou Lily, tensa.

- U-hum. – James limpou a garganta – Não, ainda não.

- Ah. Nem eu. – a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo fracamente.

- Querem sentar com a gente? – perguntou Peter.

- Ah, não. – disse Mary – Já está são quase seis da tarde e temos muita coisa para fazer.

- É. – concordou Marlene – Se você tivesse acordado num horário decente nós talvez pudéssemos ter chegado depois do almoço.

Mary revirou os olhos e acenou um tchauzinho para os Marotos, e assim as meninas foram para o fundo do bar, desaparecendo assim como eles haviam feito horas antes.

- É estranho, não acham? – disse Sirius.

- O quê? – perguntou James.

- Ver só as três. Geralmente as quatro estão sempre juntas...

- Está falando de Jules? – perguntou Remus.

- É. – respondeu Sirius. – Não acham estranho?

Os outros três trocaram olhares que Sirius ignorou.

- Então... – começou James, se esparramando na cadeira e colocando sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mesa – Lily ainda não recebeu sua carta.

- Não. – disse Remus.

- Nem eu.

- Não.

- Merda. Merda, merda, merda, duas vezes merda.

- É impressão minha ou você está aceitando os fatos? – Remus perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu aceitei a _possibilidade _de certos fatos acontecerem. – retrucou James – É bem diferente.

Remus deu uma risada e tomou mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Peter olhava distraído para sua garrafa quase vazia.

James mantinha o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e passava a mão no cabelo, lidando com um conflito interno que só Merlin podia imaginar.

Sirius apenas pensava no de sempre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>16 de agosto, 1977<span>**

Sirius olhou para o relógio. Três e quarenta da madrugada. Ele realmente precisava dormir.

Estendeu o braço para fora da cama, ainda deitado, pegando seu violão, e lançou um Abaffiato no quarto, começando a tocar alguns acordes simples. Ele realmente tinha melhorado muito, mas ainda não estava perfeito.

Olhou para o teto, que tinha um enorme pôster de uma motocicleta. Olhou para o quarto bagunçado, cheio de roupas no chão. Para a janela, que aberta, deixava entrar a leve brisa de verão. O céu estava cheio de estrelas, e elas eram a única fonte natural de luz, já que era semana de lua nova.

Pensou em Remus. Ainda faltavam quase duas semanas para lua cheia daquele mês, por isso ele deveria estar tendo uma noite tranquila.

Pensou em Peter, em casa com sua mãe, provavelmente roncando como ele fazia no dormitório.

Pensou em James, no quarto ao lado, dormindo e sonhando com Lily Evans. Pensou nos outros da família, como o pai do amigo, que a cada dia parecia mais magro e cansado. Não que ele deixasse isso transparecer em suas atitudes ou voz.

Pensou no de sempre, o mesmo pensamento que invadia sua mente nas horas mais inoportunas. William Dearborn, vivo, provavelmente andando por aí com uma marca negra no braço esquerdo. Como isso era possível?

Pensou, também, em coisas que não devia. Pensou em Jules. Não podia negar que naquele dia do casamento de Alice e Frank ele sentiu alguma coisa diferente ao dançar com a garota. E ela era tão bonita... Sirius imaginou se ela saberia o quanto era linda. Algo em seu rosto era diferente do das outras garotas. Ah, que besteira. Ela com certeza tinha consciência do efeito que causava. Mas ela estava sofrendo, também. Se o irmão tivesse virado mesmo um Comensal da Morte, ela sabia disso. Um peso enorme nas costas sem dúvida. Saber que o irmão está vivo e não poder contar para os próprios pais...

"_Não.", _pensou Sirius "_Você não vai voltar com aquela besteira de achar que gosta da Jules. Não. Não."_

Ele desviou então a mente para algo ainda mais melancólico. Estava prestes a começar seu último ano em Hogwarts. Tudo iria mudar dali para frente. O que aconteceria com Remus? Com os Marotos? Ele entraria para o Treinamento de Aurores junto com James... Aquele era o último ano antes do resto de sua vida. E isso o assustava bastante.

Ele tinha um prazo a cumprir, lembrou-se. Era a última chance sólida de juntar James e Lily. Depois da escola eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes, e se encontrariam na rua um dia como completos estranhos. Algo se mexeu dentro de Sirius. E se isso acontecesse com ele e os Marotos? Não, isso não iria acontecer. Por mais irônico que pudesse parecer, a guerra iminente os uniria ainda mais.

Balançou a cabeça. Desde quando ele estava sentado no colchão?

E ele realmente achara que aproveitaria um tranquilo verão.

Pôs o violão de lado e se deitou. Puxando a coberta até o pescoço mesmo não estando com frio, virou-se de lado, enfiando a bochecha no travesseiro.

"_Agora, você vai contar motos até dormir."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>21 de agosto, 1977<span>**

Faltava menos de duas semanas para o fim das férias e Sirius sentia como se não tivesse as aproveitado direito. Talvez por que ele não conseguira parar de pensar nos acontecimentos por um segundo, e mesmo assim continuava no escuro.

Aquele domingo iria ser mais divertido. Antes do almoço, Remus e Peter apareceram na casa dos Potter, e os quatro resolveram ir para Londres. Não havia muito que fazer, por isso eles comeram alguma coisa num restaurantezinho do Beco Diagonal, e passaram a tarde vagando por lojas, pontos turísticos e andando, andando e andando. Por volta das sete da noite, eles voltaram à mansão, decidindo que Remus e Peter iriam passar a noite lá.

O sol estava se pondo lentamente, por isso eles resolveram jogar um pouco de Quadribol.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. – disse Remus de repente para James, se equilibrando na vassoura e segurando a goles.

- O quê?

- Ahn...

- Aluado, o que foi?

- Lily me escreveu.

- E daí? Não acha que eu vou ficar com ciúmes de-

- Ela é Monitora-Chefe.

- O quê? – exclamaram Peter e Sirius juntos, enquanto James permaneceu em silêncio.

- Ela recebeu a carta no meio da semana. Disse que não acredita que isso aconteceu e que Dumbledore está louco. Mesmo que já tivesse quase certeza... – ele parou de falar, observando James.

Este continuou em silêncio.

- Ela está feliz, apesar disso. – continuou Remus, incerto. – Só está preocupada com quem vai ser o outro Monitor.

James encarava o vazio, e os amigos olhavam para ele esperando alguma reação.

- Bom. – ele disse finalmente, depois de alguns segundos – Isso acaba com o debate.

- Que debate? – perguntou Peter.

- Se eu seria ou não Monitor-Chefe. Se Lily já recebeu a carta dela, isso provavelmente significa que o outro também já recebeu a dele.

- Não necessariamente... – disse Remus.

- Sim, necessariamente! – exclamou James, passando a mão no cabelo frustrado, e percebendo que os amigos não estavam entendendo nada de sua súbita irritação, se recuperou – Quero dizer... Que bom. Para ela. Ela queria isso, não é?

- É. – respondeu Remus.

- Vamos jogar, eh?

- Vamos. – disse Sirius passando com a vassoura pelo amigo e dando um tapinha em suas costas, pegando no ar a goles que Remus lhe jogou.

* * *

><p>A casa em Godric's Hollow estava em chamas desta vez. Chamas verdes, como aquelas criadas por Pó de Flu. Alguém gritava lá de dentro, coisas que ele não podia entender. O que estava acontecendo? Começou a nevar. Um pouco cedo, eles ainda estavam no outono, pela cor das folhas das árvores. Ele estava impotente. As chamas verdes brilhantes engoliam o chalé, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mais um grito agudo.<p>

Sirius acordou assustado.

"_Merda." _

Ele se sentou na cama, esfregando o rosto suado e cansado com ambas as mãos. Mesmo lugar, sonho diferente. Pior, com certeza. Mas ele não tinha pesadelos com o chalé dos Potter naquele vilarejo fazia meses.

Onde ele estava?

Sirius tentou colocar os pés no chão para se levantar, mas percebeu que já estava no chão, praticamente. Olhou em volta e ouviu os roncos profundos de Peter. Remus dormia pacificamente num colchão próximo ao seu. Mas por que James não estava em sua cama?

Ele se levantou com cuidado para não acordar os outros, pisando de fininho até chegar à porta. Abriu-a, saindo para o corredor do segundo andar. Sempre cauteloso, desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, precisando de um copo d'água.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora explorando elfos domésticos? – perguntou Sirius.

James estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, usando um roupão azul ridículo de minúsculas galhadas estampadas e observando um elfo fazer um bolo de chocolate.

- Não consigo dormir. E Greg se ofereceu para fazer o bolo. – respondeu o amigo.

- E aí, Greg.

- Olá, mestre Sirius. – respondeu o elfo.

Sirius pegou um copo d'água, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente de James.

- Então – ele começou -, por que não consegue dormir?

- Estou em conflito.

Sirius não pode deixar de rir do tom desesperado de James.

- E qual seria a situação conflitante na qual você se encontra?

"_Deixa eu adivinhar..."_

- Lily é Monitora-Chefe. – ele suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Eu não.

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você queria ser monitor-chefe, então.

- Não... Quero dizer, sim! Aaargh. – James gemeu – Por um lado... Por um lado seria bom, eu passaria mais tempo com a Lily e talvez... – ele balançou a cabeça – Por outro, eu teria que estudar para os N.I.E.M.s, ser capitão do time de quadribol e lidar com os problemas de um monitor-chefe. Sem falar que eu teria que começar a ser mais responsável e teria McGonagall ainda mais na minha cola, se isso for possível.

- Eu sabia.

- Sabia o quê?

- Que você estava na maior encenação em não gostar mais da Evans.

- Eu te falo um bando de coisas e você diz isso em resposta? Não é essa a questão!

- Essa é exatamente a questão! Tudo bem que são muitas coisas a fazer, um peso enorme nas suas costas, mas desde quando isso assusta você? Você está com medo de admitir que gosta da Evans e que o seu caminho para dentro das calças dela era virar Monitor-Chefe.

- Hey!-

- Pontas. – Sirius falou o apelido do amigo com seriedade.

James o encarou com uma cara séria por alguns momentos, antes de dar um sorriso idiota.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, batendo a cabeça na mesa. – Eu sei. Merda, puta que pariu, porra, caralho. Eu sei.

- Calma, garota.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou furiosamente para Sirius.

- Você... – disse Sirius, dando uma risada – Você vai tentar alguma coisa? Com a Evans eu quero dizer.

- Vou. – James respondeu sem hesitar, fazendo Sirius levantar as duas sobrancelhas e sorrir.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Eu vou dormir. – disse Sirius.

- Ok. – respondeu James, bocejando – Eu vou esperar o bolo.

Sirius se levantou, deixando o copo vazio na pia. Passando pela porta da cozinha, deu meia volta e chamou o amigo, mais suavemente desta vez.

- Pontas?

- Hm?

- Você ainda tem uma chance de ser Monitor-Chefe. As nossas cartas ainda não chegaram, você sabe.

- Eu sei.

- Boa noite, então.

- Boa noite.

Ele fez seu caminho de volta, entrando no quarto de James e deitando em seu colchão.

Talvez ele tivesse uma noite tranquila, agora que _um _dos problemas havia sido resolvido.

* * *

><p><strong><span>23 de agosto, 1977<span>**

Sirius acordou naquela manhã com o barulho de um alto CLANG! Contra o chão de madeira de seu quarto. Ele abriu os olhos e viu James parado à sua porta, encarando intensamente o chão. Colocou o violão de lado, percebendo que havia dormido com ele em cima de sua cama e se sentou, bocejando e esfregando o rosto.

"_Merda, preciso me barbear."_

- Recebemos as nossas cartas. – disse James, com uma voz nervosa, jogando um envelope para Sirius.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Sirius desinteressado, planejando deitar a cabeça novamente no travesseiro.

- Isso aqui veio junto.

Sirius passou a mão no cabelo, espremendo os olhos cansados para ver o pequeno objeto na mão de James. Era vermelho, brilhava à luz do sol que entrava por uma fresta da cortina e tinha as letras MC escritas em dourado.

"_Não."_

James não sabia se sorria ou se se aterrorizava.

"_Não acredito nisso."_

Ele havia sido escolhido.

James era Monitor-Chefe.

- Fudeu. – Sirius quebrou o silêncio.

- Mamãe vai ficar tão orgulhosa. – James disse sarcasticamente, prendendo o broche na camisa do pijama.

"_Bom, pelo menos esse vai ser um ano interessante."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:**

Bjs,

Julia.


	12. De Monitores, Avisos e Descobertas

CAPÍTULO 11

AKA

DE MONITORES, AVISOS E DESCOBERTAS

****1 de setembro, 1977****

Nem parecia fazer um ano desde que Sirius entrou na plataforma 9 ¾ lamentando o ano possivelmente chato que ele teria pela frente. Afinal, o que era uma vida sem atormentar o Snape?

Ele estava acordado desde as seis da manhã, já que James estava inquieto - aquele era o dia em que finalmente Lily iria descobrir que ele era Monitor-Chefe -, e Sirius não estava com o seu melhor humor.

- A primeira coisa que eu vou dizer é que sou o Monitor-Chefe. – disse James, colocando seu malão depois de Sirius no compartimento de mala do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Você já disse isso quarenta vezes. – respondeu Sirius, recostando-se numa pilastra próxima a eles.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Ah, Aluado está vindo. – James apontou para Remus, que vinha na direção deles.

- Bom dia. – Remus disse com um sorriso, cumprimentando os amigos.

- Bom dia, Aluado. – responderam os outros dois.

- Você não falou nada para a Lily, né? – perguntou James ao recém-chegado, que revirou os olhos.

- Não, Pontas, eu não disse. Não falo com ela há um bom tempo.

- Ótimo.

- Onde está o seu broche? – disse Remus, apontando para a gola da blusa xadrez de James.

- Eu tenho que colocar agora? – o Maroto perguntou.

- Sim. – Remus falou com um suspiro, apontando para o próprio broche de Monitor.

- Tá bom. – James disse, enfiando a mão nos bolsos, procurando o pequeno objeto. – Ué, eu podia jurar que ele estava aqui quando eu-

- Procurando por isso? – perguntou Jules, aparecendo do lado do primo e estendendo o broche para ele. – Estava no chão.

- Ah! Jules, obrigado.

- De nada.

- Você está... – começou James procurando a palavra – Bronzeada.

- Bom, isso acontece de vez em quando. – ela riu. – Você não espera que eu fique transparente o tempo todo, né?

- Como foi a viagem para a França, Jules? – perguntou Sirius, se aproximando da amiga.

- Legalzinha. Ninguém estava muito feliz.

Sirius deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah, mas eu senti muita falta de vocês! – ela exclamou, abrindo os braços e juntando os três meninos num abraço. – E Jamesie! Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

- Jamesie? – riu Remus.

- Obrigado? – disse James, sufocado.

- Você pode nos soltar agora, Jules. – falou Sirius.

- Ok, ok. – ela suspirou. – Ah! O último ano em Hogwarts. Isso é meio triste, não acham?

- Olá, pessoal! – a voz musical de Marlene impediu a resposta dos outros. Ela estava ao lado de um triste Peter.

- Hey, Marley. – disse Julia sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu, Rabicho? – perguntou Remus.

- Ah – o Maroto começou a responder -, hoje é o nosso último primeiro de setembro. – ele deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- É verdade. – Marlene disse. – Então vamos fazer desse ano o melhor de todos, certo?

- Certo. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Remus.

- 10h35min. – respondeu James, impaciente. – Cadê a Lily, por falar nisso? Ela não pode se atrasar.

- Oi, Mary. – disse Peter para a menina que acabara de se juntar à rodinha.

- Oi, gente! Lily? – perguntou Mary para James – Ela ligou lá para casa dizendo que ia se atrasar um pouco.

- Mas que merda. – suspirou James.

- Acho que deveríamos entrar no trem. – disse Julia. – Diferente de vocês – ela apontou para os Marotos –, nós meninas não temos um compartimento reservado.

- Você tem razão. – disse Marlene. – Vamos logo, a gente espera a Lily lá dentro.

James pareceu não gostar da ideia, mas subiu no trem assim mesmo. Depois que Julia, Mary e Marlene guardaram suas coisas num compartimento miraculosamente vazio, os sete ficaram parados do lado de fora da sala especial de Monitores.

- São 10h45min. – disse Remus, olhando o relógio de Peter. – Temos que entrar, Pontas.

- Mas a Lily... – começou James, olhando para a porta ao seu lado.

- Ela vai chegar, não se preocupe. – Julia o acalmou. – Vai!

Remus e James entraram na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Os outros ficaram parados do lado de fora, conversando.

10h50min, e nada de Lily Evans.

- Merda, merda, merda. – a ruiva andava apressada no corredor do trem, às 10h55min.

- Finalmente, sua louca! – exclamou Mary.

- Argh, minha mãe acordou atrasada e-

- Tá bom, tá bom. – disse Julia. – Depois você nos conta. Entra na sala logo.

- Ok. – Lily suspirou, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado e o broche na gola da blusinha florida. – Quem é o Monitor-Chefe?

- Ahn... – Sirius se meteu na frente de Julia que ia responder. – Vai lá descobrir.

Lily olhou para ele de um jeito esquisito, mas abriu a porta e desapareceu atrás dela em seguida.

Todos os que sobraram colocaram encostaram o ouvido na madeira para ouvir o que ia acontecer. Alguns segundos depois, eles ouviram Lily exclamar, numa voz que não dava para saber se era de surpresa, raiva ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você? _Você _é Monitor Chefe?

* * *

><p>- Finalmente! – exclamou Sirius, ao ver James e Remus entrarem no compartimento dos Marotos, onde ele estava com Peter, Julia, Mary e Marlene. – Como foi a reunião?<p>

- Eh. – Remus respondeu, enquanto James apenas se sentou no banco, completamente mudo.

- Tão ruim assim? – Julia perguntou.

- Lily achou que o monitor-chefe iria ser Snape. – Remus começou a explicar. – Ela ficou aliviada ao descobrir que era James, e não ele.

- Porém, ela não está feliz também. – disse James.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela ficou chateada porque eu não contei antes. – James continuou – Disse que eu deveria ter mandado uma carta.

- Mas ela está com raiva de você? – perguntou Mary.

- Só um pouquinho. – ele respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Nós deveríamos falar com ela, não acham? – perguntou Marlene.

- Uhum. – concordou Julia. – Tchau, meninos, até mais tarde.

- Tchau. – os Marotos se despediram, e as três se levantaram, saindo para o corredor.

Sirius esperou elas fecharem a porta do compartimento para virar o rosto para James e perguntar com um ar de sabe-tudo.

- Evans está puta, não está?

James simplesmente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de olhos fechados.

* * *

><p>A professora McGonagall tirou o chapéu seletor da cabeça de Michelle Zeller, que saiu andando rápida e animadamente para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. As atenções foram então dirigidas para o professor Dumbledore, que se levantou e sorriu para o Grande Salão transbordando de alunos.<p>

Ele começou dizendo o de sempre, os avisos de Filch, a Floresta Proibida sendo proibida, e tal. Um discurso inspirado sobre como ser forte naqueles tempos difíceis seguiu, assim como condolências aos alunos que sofreram perdas de amigos e familiares.

- Falemos agora de coisas mais alegres, antes de atacarmos o delicioso banquete de boas-vindas. Gostaria de apresentar a vocês o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Emeric Smethley. Uma salva de palmas para ele. Boa sorte, professor.

O homem loiro no canto da mesa dos professores se levantou fazendo uma reverência.

- E mais uma salva de palmas para os nossos novos monitores chefes: Srta. Lily Evans e

Sr. James Potter, ambos da Grifinória.

O Grande Salão explodiu em aplausos, enquanto Lily e James se levantavam desajeitadamente para receber a ovação.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. – E que se inicie o banquete!

Sirius se preparava para comer quando viu o quanto cabisbaixo James estava, tentando chamar Lily praticamente do outro lado da mesa.

- Pontas. – ele chamou.

- O quê? – perguntou James, cansado.

- Deixa quieto. Só por hoje.

- É verdade, Pontas. – concordou Remus, engolindo um pedaço de frango – Deixa a Lily processar tudo.

- É. Ela não vai te ignorar para sempre.

- Uau, obrigado pelo apoio. – disse James irritado.

- De nada. – respondeu Sirius sarcasticamente.

Não houve muita conversa no resto do jantar, e assim que ele terminou de comer, James fez menção de sair da mesa.

- Ei, ei, ei! – exclamou Remus – Você não pode subir ainda! Tem que levar os primeiranistas até o Salão Comunal comigo e com a Lily.

- Ah, mas que merda.

Quando os Marotos finalmente chegaram ao dormitório, James foi o primeiro a entrar no banheiro, tomar um banho e se deitar para dormir.

- Ahn, Pontas? – começou Remus.

- Quê? – perguntou James irritado.

- Você tem um quarto só para você lá em cima. Não precisa dormir aqui hoje.

- Eu não vou dormir naquele quarto estúpido. Não vou ficar sozinho e excluído. – James disse, puxando o cobertor até a cabeça e fechando os olhos, tentando dormir.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos.

Para um ano que era para ser o melhor de todos, o primeiro dia dele não estava indo muito bem.

* * *

><p>Sirius acordou durante a madrugada para ir ao banheiro, passando muito mal. Vomitou praticamente seu jantar inteiro na privada, odiando o gosto horrível e azedo que ficou na sua boca.<p>

_"Ah, mas que merda."  
><em>  
>Ele nunca ficava doente, e já estava irritado com o nariz começando a entupir, a garganta a doer e o corpo ficando mole e dolorido. Escovou os dentes duas vezes, trocou de blusa, pegou sua caixa de cigarros novinha, ainda não aberta no malão, e saiu do dormitório, descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal.<p>

Para sua surpresa, a lareira estava ligada, e Julia lia um livro encolhida no sofá.

- Oi. - ele a cumprimentou, e a menina tomou um susto com a voz cortando o silencio.

- Ah, oi, Sirius. Nossa, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou ao ver o rosto mais pálido que o normal do amigo.

- Acho que o banquete de boas vindas não me fez muito bem. - ele se jogou no sofá, deitando a cabeça no braço do móvel e colocando os pés no colo de Julia.

- Você está horrível. - ela constatou com um sorriso simpático no rosto - Mas quem mandou comer todas aquelas fatias de torta? Era óbvio que você ia passar mal...

- Ah, mas tudo dói... Meu nariz está ficando entupido... É assim que acontece quando a gente fica doente? - ele disse numa voz teatral.

- Mas como você é exagerado, por Merlin... - ela balançou a cabeça, colocando a mão na testa dele para checar a temperatura - Se não esta se sentindo bem, vá na Pomfrey. Ela não é sua amiguinha?

- Poppy me odeia.

- Talvez seja porque você a chame de Poppy.

Sirius deu uma risada.

- Ei! - a menina exclamou de repente - Eu te trouxe um souvenir!

- Ih, é. Você me disse que ia trazer um.

- Espere aqui, volto em um minuto.

Ela tirou os pés de Sirius de seu colo e se levantou, subindo a escada do dormitório das garotas e voltando com uma pequena caixa de papelão nas mãos.

- Abra. - ela disse, colocando o presente na mão estendida dele.

Sirius fez como ela disse, tirando da caixinha um pequeno globo de neve. Dentro dele, estava uma miniatura da torre Eiffel com um bruxo voando em volta, montado em sua vassoura.

- Obrigado, Jules. - ele disse com um sorriso - Vou colocar ao lado do meu moletom cor de rosa e cílios postiços.

- Ah, deixa de ser ingrato, seu sacana. - ela disse sentando-se no sofá e empurrando Sirius pelo ombro.

- Estou brincando, estou brincando. É muito bonito. Obrigado.

- De nada. - ela sorriu.

- Então - Sirius começou a dizer, sendo interrompido por uma tosse –, então. Como foi lá no seu dormitório, com a Lily ignorando o Pontas novamente?

- Ugh, nem me fale. - ela balançou a cabeça frustrada. - Nós três fomos dormir junto com ela no quarto de monitora chefe, e ela ficou com uma cara emburrada o tempo todo. E como está James?

- Você conhece a princesa. Não dormiu no dormitório especial, está puto da vida e não quis falar com ninguém direito.

Julia apenas riu.

- Qual é o plano mirabolante deste ano? - ela perguntou.

- O que te faz pensar que existe um plano mirabolante?

- Sirius, meu primo sempre tem um. - ela disse pragmaticamente.

- Bom, ele disse que ia tentar alguma coisa de verdade esse ano, e não aquela basbaquice de ser apenas amigos.

- Será que ele não vai mudar de idéia depois do que aconteceu hoje?

- Duvido. Amanhã ele já esta com as esperanças renovadas e pronto para levar outro tapa na cara.

- Realmente...

- E eu acho isso extremamente engraçado.

- Por quê?

- Ele só faz isso com a Evans. Sendo diferente, quem leva o tapa na cara é a outra pessoa.

- Pior que é verdade. - ela concordou, bocejando.

- Vai dormir, criatura. - Sirius disse, indicando com a cabeça a escada atrás dele.

- Não! Esse livro é bom demais, e se eu voltar para o dormitório e ligar a luz, as meninas vão chiar.

- Sentindo falta das férias e de um quarto só para você?

- Não mesmo. Não aguento mais ver o interior do meu quarto. Foi mais ou menos só isso que eu vi durante as férias antes de viajar.

Sirius se lembrou de Julia dizer que seus pais não queriam que ela saísse muito. Pelo que sabia, a única vez que ela saiu no verão foi para encontrar William e ir ao casamento de Frank e Alice. A vontade de perguntar sobre o assunto o irmão dela tomou conta de Sirius mais uma vez, e sua mente ficou cheia dos pensamentos que o atormentaram durante as férias mais uma vez.

Julia havia retomado sua leitura, e Sirius virava e revirava o globo de neve.

- Quer saber? – ela disse, bocejando – Eu vou dormir mesmo. Boa noite, Sirius. Melhoras. - ela se levantou mais uma vez, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do amigo e desapareceu na curva da escada alguns segundos depois.

No sofá, ficara largado o livro que ela estava lendo, e Sirius o puxou para perto de forma que não esquecesse de devolver para ela mais tarde naquele dia.

Orgulho e Preconceito era o título.

Não era como se ele fosse conseguir dormir direito, então colocou o souvenir no bolso da calça, voltou ao dormitório, deitou-se na cama e abriu o livro na página um, começando a ler.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>2 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

Devia ter dormido em cima do livro. Suas costas estavam doendo. Mas talvez isso fosse efeito do estado em que ele começou o dia.

Sirius acordou naquela sexta feira exatamente como havia previsto durante a madrugada. Com o nariz obstruído, mal dando para ele respirar, e a febre alta o fazia ficar com frio em pleno verão.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão mal na vida.

- Nada que uma boa poção não resolva. – disse Remus, revirando os olhos por causa dos gemidos exagerados do amigo. – Anda, levante-se.

- Me deixe aqui para morrer. – Sirius resmungou com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Rainha do drama. – James suspirou.

A profecia de Sirius referente a este, porém, não se concretizou. James continuava com a mesma cara emburrada da noite anterior, e respondia curta e irritadamente até mesmo ao mais alegre e educado bom-dia.

- Orgulho e Preconceito? – Remus perguntou, abaixando-se e recolhendo o livro do chão. – Você estava lendo _Orgulho e Preconceito?_

- Jules o esqueceu no Salão Comunal, e eu o trouxe para cá para poder devolver a ela hoje. Dei uma lidinha, mas não passei do primeiro capítulo. Essa mulher aí é muito chata. – Sirius falou com a voz abafada. – Mas é melhor você levar... Não consigo me levantar.

- Almofadinhas, pare de reclamar. _Levante-se._

Os Marotos conseguiram com um bom esforço arrastar Sirius para fora da cama alguns minutos depois, forçando-o a trocar de roupas e descer até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey – cumprimentou Remus.

- Bom dia, Sr. Lupin. O que temos aqui?

- Sirius acordou passando meio mal... – disse Peter incerto, encarando o rosto ligeiramente amarelado de Sirius.

- Ah, pare de drama Sr. Black. – Pomfrey exclamou, virando as costas e indo em direção ao fundo da Enfermaria. – Sente-se em uma das macas que eu vou trazer uma coisa que vai te fazer melhor em instantes.

Sirius se jogou em uma das macas, puxando o lençol até a cabeça.

- Vocês podem ir agora... – gemeu Sirius – Não quero que fiquem para assistir à minha morte...

- Almofadinhas, pare de drama! – disse James irritado, jogando os braços para o alto em frustração.

- Ahn, Pontas? – começou Remus.

- O quê?

- Acho que deveríamos descer para o café logo. Talvez McGonagall queira lhe falar alguma coisa e ela não vai ficar nada feliz se você não estiver lá.

- Isso... Vão sem mim... – murmurou Sirius, colocando a mão na testa suada. Pelo menos a febre já estava começando a baixar.

- Ugh. – resmungou James – Vamos logo então.

Os três Marotos saudáveis saíram da Ala Hospitalar, e segundos depois que eles fecharam a porta, Madame Pomfrey trouxe o frasco de uma poção azul brilhante.

- Tome isto. – ela estendeu um copo cheio com o líquido. – Vai se sentir melhor. Volte após o almoço para que eu cheque sua temperatura.

- Eu não vou morrer? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sr. Black, faça-me um favor. – ela respondeu irritada. – Ninguém morre por causa de uma simples virose!

- Virose? Quer dizer que... Isso vai passar? Tipo, agora?

- Sim!

- Uau! – ele exclamou, entornando o remédio extremamente doce na garganta.

O efeito foi imediato: ele podia respirar, sua garganta não parecia mais que ia explodir em pus e ele podia sentir seus músculos relaxando. Ele se sentia uma nova pessoa.

- Obrigado, Poppy! – ele se levantou da maca em um salto, devolvendo o copo para a enfermeira. – Você salvou a minha vida.

Madame Pomfrey simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou a cuidar de seus assuntos, e Sirius saiu da Enfermaria serelepe como sempre.

Chegando ao Grande Salão, sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ué, você não estava morrendo? – perguntou Peter com um sorriso.

- Ah, as glórias da medicina... – Sirius inspirou profundamente o ar fresco impregnado com o cheiro de waffles, ovos mexidos e salsichas.

- Bom-dia! – Marlene passou com Julia ao lado dos meninos, mas não se sentaram com eles. Os Marotos a cumprimentaram e observaram as duas garotas seguirem para o outro lado da mesa, onde Lily e Mary já estavam sentadas tomando seus sucos de abóbora e conversando divertidas.

- Jules! – Sirius chamou a amiga, que olhou para trás. Ele tirou o livro dela da bolsa e o balançou no ar. Ela voltou, pegando o objeto e agradecendo.

- Como você está aguentando ler este livro eu não sei. – ele comentou.

- Sirius, Orgulho e Preconceito é uma das maiores obras da literatura inglesa trouxa, trazendo uma história de romance extremamente interessante e cheia de obstáculos. Você – a lição que ela começou a dar foi interrompida por um alto grunhido de James.

- Jules, não estamos a fim de escutar um sermão seu.

A menina olhou para o primo primeiro surpresa, depois seu rosto mostrou compreensão e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Deu meia volta e foi em direção às amigas, bem longe dos Marotos.

Alguns momentos depois, foi a Professora McGonagall que passou ao lado deles, parando para distribuir os horários de aulas.

Sirius, que iria se tornar um auror, tinha um número consideravelmente menor de aulas naquele ano, e isso lhe deixava um bom tempo livre – que provavelmente seria preenchido por treinos de quadribol. Seu horário incluía: Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Aritmancia. O de James era igual ao seu, o de Remus tinha além disso tudo Runas Antigas e o de Peter trocava Aritmancia por Herbologia.

A primeira aula daquele dia seria de feitiços, e ela seria conjunta com os alunos da Lufa-lufa.

Além do papel de horários, havia um pequeno aviso:

****ATENÇÃO:****

**Aos alunos do sétimo ano é oferecida uma sessão **

**de conselhos vocacionais com o professor**

**representante de cada casa. **

**Por favor, verifique a tabela de agendamento**

**no quadro de avisos do seu salão comunal.**

_**Ass.: Profa. Minerva McGonagall,**_

**_Vice- diretora._ **

- Conselhos vocacionais? – indagou Peter.

- Ah, McGoogles vai te dar um bando de folhetos informativos e falar sobre responsabilidades e N.I.E.M.s. – disse James.

- Resolveu ser prestativo? – perguntou Sirius sarcasticamente.

James olhou para ele irritado.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Coma os seus waffles.

- Evans ainda está puta com você?

- Pela distância que elas se sentaram da gente, eu diria que sim. – James respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você já foi perguntar para ela o que está acontecendo?

- Não.

- Então vai.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Mas por que-

- Ah, parem vocês dois! – exclamou Remus, interrompendo – Parecem duas crianças!

James se calou. Sirius bufou.

- Apesar disso... – Sirius continuou, fazendo os três amigos revirarem os olhos. – Não é por que _você _não vai falar com a Evans que eu tenho que manter meu bico calado...

- Sirius, você não vai fazer isso. – James disse, encarando o amigo profundamente.

- Por que não?

- Por que você vai provavelmente fazer uma merda gigante, para variar. – completou Remus antes de James.

- Vocês não confiam em mim?

- Não! – os dois exclamaram. – Pelo menos não nesses assuntos. – completou James.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

Terminando de comer o café da manhã, os quatro seguiram para a sala de Feitiços de Flitwick, no segundo andar.

- Para iniciar a aula de hoje - começou a dizer Flitwick com sua vozinha aguda, subindo no banquinho de madeira com um sorriso no rosto enrugado -, gostaria de parabenizar todos vocês que estão aqui. O último ano de Feitiços vai ser difícil, mas se vocês estudarem com afinco tenho certeza de que se sairão muito bem.

" Os N.I.E.M.s, como sabem, é o diploma máximo que um estudante de magia pode conseguir. E um N.I.E.M. em feitiços é imperativo para seja qual for a profissão que vocês escolherem. Agora, por favor abram seus livros na página 6. Repitam comigo - sem as varinhas, por favor - _piertotum locomotor_..."

Sirius podia sentir sua febre ameaçando a voltar, e estava prestes a deitar a cabeça na mesa para dormir quando viu a coisa mais inusitada de todas.

Não era surpresa que James estivesse encarando Lily quando ela não estivesse olhando, mas vice-versa? Isso era novidade. E com certeza valia uma investigação.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>5 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

- Antes de vocês saírem – disse Slughorn, no fim da aula daquela segunda-feira -, gostaria de avisar que farei uma pequena reunião, uma festinha para alguns alunos no dia primeiro de outubro.

A turma, que estava entediada por ter tido mais um sermão de como os N.I.E.M.s eram importantes e toda aquela baboseira que todos os professores insistiam em repetir todas as aulas, se animou um pouquinho. Afinal, as "festinhas" de Slughorn eram extremamente boas, e cada vez com uma gama de convidados especiais.

- Sim, primeiro de outubro. Pensei primeiro em fazer uma de Halloween, mas tenho certeza que ninguém quer perder o banquete, certo? – alguns alunos sorriram – Esperem por uma coruja com os detalhes! – o professor deu uma risada satisfeita – Agora, vão embora. Podem ir, andando... – ele movimentou as mãos, mandando os alunos embora da sala nas masmorras.

Sirius, apesar de sempre ser convidado, nunca ia às festas de Slughorn. Considerava-as "uma forma dos alunos sanguessugas puxarem o saco de grandes personalidades bruxas a fim de conseguirem benefícios na carreira futura."

- Você vai? – perguntou James, enquanto os Marotos encaminhavam-se para o Salão Comunal, já que a aula de Poções havia sido a última do dia.

- Claro que não. – Sirius respondeu.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou Marlene, aparecendo atrás dos Marotos com Lily, Mary e Julia, a primeira se mantendo quieta e não prestando atenção na conversa. O que estava acontecendo? Toda aquela história estava o deixando extremamente incomodado. Não era Evans que tinha que conviver com um James Potter muito mais sensível do que o normal.

- Sim, tenho certeza. – ele disse, não prestando muita atenção já que seus pensamentos estavam direcionados para Lily.

- Mas há rumores de que Slughorn conseguiu o Snidget para tocar.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? – ele se virou para Marlene, que sorriu diante de sua reação.

- Aparentemente o guitarrista foi aluno dele e-

- Espere aí, espere aí. – interrompeu Remus – Como você pode ter ouvido rumores de que ele convidou _The Golden Snidget_ para tocar, se Slughorn _acabou _de falar na festa?

- Bom, é o que estão dizendo por aí. – Mary respondeu.

- Merda. – Sirius resmungou – Eu tenho que ir nessa festa se o Snidget for tocar.

- Eu sei. – Julia murmurou em concordância.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, Almofadinhas. – comentou Peter – Você sempre é convidado, e se chegar lá e não tiver Snidget, você vai embora.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Marlene – Vai, Sirius, vai ser divertido.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Sirius – Nunca foi convidada.

- Ela não precisa de convite. – Julia respondeu – Sempre arranja um cara bobo o suficiente para pensar que ela gosta dele quando na verdade ela quer é penetrar na festa. Não que eu te culpe. – ela acrescentou, sorrindo marotamente para a amiga.

- Ai, Jules, não fala assim. – Marlene fingiu ficar ofendida – Assim parece que eu sou uma vaca sem coração.

Julia deu um sorriso e passou o braço em volta do ombro da amiga.

- Parece?

Marlene riu.

Ao chegarem ao quinto andar, Sirius se separou do grupo.

- Ué, onde você tá indo? – perguntou Mary.

- Conselho vocacional. – ele respondeu – Meu horário é agora, então eu vou à sala dos Professores falar com a McGonagall.

- Ih, é verdade! – Julia bateu a mão na testa. – Lily, nós temos também, esqueceu?

- Ih, é. – a menina disse, alarmada ao ser tirada de seus profundos pensamentos. – A gente deveria ir logo, para não se atrasar.

- Se importa se formos com você, Sirius?

- Não, claro que não. – ele sorriu.

Os três começaram a andar, curiosamente num silêncio constrangedor. Ao chegarem ao seu destino, McGonagall pediu para Julia entrar primeiro.

Sirius e Lily foram deixados do lado de fora, e ele lançou um olhar para a ruiva, que se encolheu contra a parede de pedra.

- Então, Evans...

- Ah, não.

- "Ah, não" o quê?

- A última vez que você começou uma frase com "Então, Evans" eu acabei voando.

- Vocês nunca vão esquecer disso, né? – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

Lily deu uma risadinha.

- Não.

- A-hem. – Sirius limpou a garganta – Então, Evans – Lily revirou os olhos -, percebi que você tem estado muito calada ultimamente.

- Calada?

- Sim, calada. – Sirius repetiu impacientemente. – E eu também percebi que você tem ignorado o Pontas como se ele a última coisa que você quer ver na vida.

Lily corou ligeiramente.

- Eu não-

- Evans. – Sirius disse pragmaticamente. – Por favor. Vamos enfrentar esse seu "pequeno" complexo de negação de uma vez por todas e explicar o porquê de você estar agindo de um jeito completamente diferente?

- Eu não estou agindo-

- Evans.

- Mas eu não-

- Evans.

- Ok, ok. – ela suspirou, irritada, colocando uma mão na frente do rosto - Por que isso te interessa tanto?

- Porque eu acho que não está fazendo bem ao Pontas. Por que você está o ignorando? Esse negócio de ele ser monitor-chefe e não ter te contado é uma história muito fraquinha.

- Não é que eu esteja o ignorando especificamente... Eu só tenho ficado mais calada por que tenho várias coisas no que pensar.

- Mas no que vocês garotas pensam tanto?

- Coisas... Da vida...

- A Jules sabe dessas coisas? – ele perguntou, imaginando se seria fácil extrair essas informações da garota.

"_Psh. Até parece. A garota é um túmulo. Quem sabe com uns sapos de creme de menta..."_

- Sim. Mas ela não vai contar. Não te interessa e ela não vai trair a minha confiança.

- Sinceramente, Evans, eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa.

- O que no nome de tudo que é mágico eu poderia fazer por você, Sirius?

- Pare com esta palhaçada! Estou falando sério! – ele exclamou irritado.

Lily não falou nada por alguns instantes, olhando para ele com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Black? – ela exclamou no exato instante em que Jules abriu a porta dizendo inocentemente "Lily, você pode entrar".

Sirius ficou assustado com a inesperada explosão de Lily, que estava muito vermelha naquele momento, e Julia ficou parada, surpresa.

- Hm... Interrompi alguma coisa? – a menina perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não. – Lily disse secamente. – Posso ir, então? – dessa vez mais relaxada.

- Uhum.

Julia saiu do caminho da porta e Lily entrou, dessa vez deixando Julia e Sirius no corredor.

- E era para eu ser o primeiro. – ele bufou, e Julia sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, olhando para o perfil do amigo, que encarava o chão fazendo seu cabelo cobrir parte do rosto.

- Conversas intensivas.

- Sirius, o que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu simplesmente pedi para ela parar com essa palhaçada de ignorar o Pontas, já que essa babaquice de estar chateada com o negócio de monitor-chefe não me convence nem um pouco.

- Não convence ninguém. – Julia disse – No começo até que sim, mas agora... – ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- O quê? Ela disse que você sabia o porquê de ela estar agindo desse jeito.

- Só porque eu sei, não significa que eu vou te contar.

- Por favoooor!

- Sirius, você é muito engraçado.

- Por quê?

- Por que você não pratica o que prega.

- Quê?

- Você nunca conta os segredos dos seus amigos sem consentimento, e diz que trair a confiança de qualquer jeito é um ato imperdoável. E aí você vem me pedir para contar o que a minha amiga me disse em confidência.

- Mas... – ele se perdeu nas palavras, irritado – Não vai me contar? Pela felicidade do seu primo!

- Não vou dizer nada. – ela balançou a cabeça novamente, e Sirius ficou curioso.

- Nada? Nem por três caixas de Sapos de Creme de Menta?

- Três caixas? – Julia fingiu considerar – Lógico que não, idiota! Você não vai conseguir me chantagear com nada. Especialmente comida, eu estou de dieta.

- Dieta? Mas Julia, você não precisa de dieta, você está maravilhosa do jeito que está...

- Sirius, não adianta. – ela riu, e ele ficou emburrado – Pode me chamar do que quiser, eu não vou dizer nada. Não que haja grandes coisas para falar...

- Nada? – ele disse esperançoso.

- Nada. – ela respondeu, fazendo-o aumentar a cara de desagrado.

Silêncio.

- Eles estão sendo estúpidos. – ele comentou de repente, frustrado.

- Eles sempre foram estúpidos.

Quando Sirius viu, as palavras seguintes já tinham saído. Quando ia aprender a não dizer nada quando estivesse com raiva?

- Você acha que eles estão repetindo o nosso erro, ou nós que repetimos o deles?

Julia ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando formar algum som inteligível. Não sabia o que responder.

Nem Sirius sabia o que dizer para continuar.

Era a primeira vez que eles tocavam no assunto de já terem gostado um do outro.

"_Merda."_

- Eu... Eu... – Julia gaguejou, procurando uma resposta.

Sirius continuou em silêncio, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei. – ela desembuchou finalmente. - Você acha que fomos estúpidos?

- Sim. Muito. Se bem que não foi muito minha culpa.

- Não foi sua culpa? Você estava namorando com a Chastity Bell há trilhões de anos!

- Bom, a culpa não é minha se você não falou que gostava de mim! Eu só fui descobrir no ano-novo! E quando eu voltei, disposto a acabar com a Chastity para ficar com _você_, você estava enroscada no Joseph Hopkirk!

- Você só percebeu isso no ano novo?

- Espere aí, como você sabe que eu gostava de você?

- Ahn... Remus, meio que me deu umas dicas...

- Aquele filho da puta. – Sirius resmungou.

- Mas... – ela começou incerta – Não tem mais nada, né? Quero dizer, você não sente nada por mim, né? Só amizade.

- É, é, lógico. – ele concordou sem hesitar – E você?

- Não, não. Só amigos.

- Só amigos.

Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante, e ele sorriu de volta, o coração ainda acelerado por causa da conversa estranha.

- Hmm... – Lily estava parada com a cabeça para fora da porta – Vocês já terminaram ou...?

- Merda. – Julia murmurou entre os dentes e foi Sirius quem corou dessa vez. Isso não era uma coisa muito usual.

Lily não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Hm, Sirius, você pode entrar. – a ruiva continuou, fazendo o Maroto sair do choque.

- Ah, sim, claro. – ele se adiantou para porta.

- Quer que a gente te espere? – Julia perguntou.

- Não, não precisa. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso, e Julia acenou um tchau, virando de costas com Lily. Sirius observou as duas meninas descendo o corredor, a ruiva dando cotoveladinhas nas costelas da outra, que ria nervosa e tentava se desviar.

Sirius suspirou, virando de frente para a sala à sua frente, onde no fundo, McGonagall já estava sentada o esperando.

- Pode-se sentar, Sr. Black. – ela disse, indicando a cadeira à sua frente.

Sirius fez o que ela pediu, e ela ficou apenas olhando, enquanto Sirius evitava contato visual, batucando os pés no chão e observando os arredores. A sala era circular, iluminada por vários castiçais. Estantes de livros que iam até o teto cobriam as paredes, e uma velha poltrona ficava ao lado da pequena lareira no fundo do aposento.

- Sr. Black. – ela o chamou, e Sirius olhou para a Professora, desconfortável com o silêncio. As únicas vezes em que ele estivera sozinho com McGonagall era quando ela lhe dava uma bronca.

- Sim.

- Diga-me o que você quer ser quando sair de Hogwarts.

- Hum... Como a senhora sabe, eu quero ser auror.

- E você já teve alguma outra aspiração além dessa? Antes do... Estado em que nosso mundo se encontra hoje?

- Sim, na verdade tive. – ele pensou – Havia uma época em que eu queria ser desfazedor de feitiços para Gringotts, viajar, conhecer novos lugares... Mas com Você-Sabe-Quem por aí, prefiro fazer a minha parte ajudando a derrotar Comensais da Morte.

- Muito bem. – ela suspirou, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando alguns folhetos. – Suas notas são suficientemente boas para a carreira que você quer seguir, por isso acho que não terá problemas. Esses panfletos têm algumas informações essenciais, e se você tiver qualquer dúvida fale comigo depois de uma de nossas aulas, e marcamos outro horário para você. Pode ir agora.

Sirius se levantou, tirando a bolsa de livros do braço da cadeira.

- É... Só isso?

- Bom, você não tem dúvidas do que quer ser, e já está bem informado na maioria das coisas... Não há motivo para prendê-lo aqui.

- Ok, então. – ele disse – Tchau, Professora.

- Adeus, Sr. Black.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>14 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

Já haviam passado mais dias do que Sirius calculara em sua mente para que Lily voltasse a falar com James. Mais cedo naquele dia, James expressara sua ligeira preocupação com a reunião de Monitores que ocorreria naquele dia depois do jantar, e como ele e a ruiva conseguiriam conduzir tudo sem grandes constrangimentos.

Era uma quarta feira, e já que tinha feito uma pequena parte de seu dever de casa, Sirius se dedicou a jogar xadrez com Peter numa mesinha do Salão Comunal, quando os outros Marotos estavam supramencionada reunião. Afinal, não havia mais nada para fazer.

- Quando você acha que a Lily vai voltar a falar com o Pontas normalmente? – perguntou Peter de repente.

Sirius ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. Era a primeira vez que Peter se manifestava sobre isso.

- Eu... Não sei. Realmente. Eu ainda não entendi o que está acontecendo. – ele havia pressionado Julia mais algumas vezes no decorrer das semanas, mas ela o ignorou na maioria das vezes e na última lançou um feitiço Silencio, impedindo-o de falar por algum tempo. Ele até tentou invadir o dormitório das garotas com Peter, para ver se escutava alguma conversa interessante, mas Remus os pegou no ato, achando estranho um rato e um cachorro tentando colocar uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Eu acho que talvez... – Peter começou a falar, mas balançou a cabeça, desistindo.

- O que você acha? O que você ia dizer?

- Nada. Besteira. Esquece.

- Fale, Rabicho.

- Não, esquece. Sério. – Peter encarou o amigo com seus pequenos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não continuou a perguntar. Por que ninguém queria falar sobre esse assunto? Eles se silenciaram, voltando ao jogo.

Por volta do fim da primeira partida, Julia apareceu, sentando-se ao lado deles para observá-los.

Quanto a eles dois, Sirius e Julia, nada mudou. Aquela conversa que haviam tido no começo do mês sobre como costumavam gostar um do outro não tornou as coisas desconfortáveis, pelo menos não para Sirius. E se ela se incomodava, não deixava demonstrar.

- Onde estão as outras? – perguntou Peter, depois ordenando seu bispo mudar de casa.

- Lily está na reunião, Mary e Marlene na biblioteca fazendo dever de casa. – ela respondeu, colocando os pés em cima da cadeira e abraçando os joelhos.

- E _você_ não deveria estar lá? – disse Sirius.

- Eu não tenho mais Herbologia, graças a Merlin!

- A carga horária está bem menor este ano, ainda bem... – suspirou Peter. – Não aguentava mais todas aquelas matérias.

- Em compensação temos muito mais deveres de casa e-

- Vocês podem parar de falar sobre escola, por favor? – interrompeu Sirius – Estou tentando jogar xadrez.

Julia revirou os olhos e ficou em silêncio e Peter se ajeitou na cadeira voltando a prestar atenção ao jogo.

- Você já recebeu o convite do Slughorn, Sirius? – ela perguntou alguns minutos depois.

- Já. E você?

- Uhum. Você vai?

- Acho que sim, não tenho certeza. Rainha, H6.

- Você... – ela hesitou, brincando com os destroços de um peão no canto da mesa, mas voltando os olhos para Sirius ao continuar – Você vai com alguém?

- Não. – Sirius respondeu, ignorante do olhar que Peter lançava alternadamente para ele e a garota. – Provavelmente não.

- Hm... – ela murmurou, sorrindo um pouco. – Que horas são?

- Quase dez. – Peter disse.

- Eles não voltam dessa reunião, não? – ela reclamou – E cadê Marlene e Mary? Preciso falar- Ah, aí estão vocês!

Julia se levantou, indo de encontro às duas amigas que tinham acabado de entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

As três subiram para o dormitório, deixando Sirius e Peter mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Você vai sozinho? – Peter reiniciou a conversa. – _Você._

- Acho que sim. – Sirius disse mais uma vez. – Quem eu chamaria?

- Não sei. – o outro deu de ombros.

- Talvez, assim... – ele formulou as palavras, pensando na possibilidade que surgira em sua mente - Talvez eu pudesse chamar a Jules. Como amigos. Não faria mal, não?

- Não, não faria. – Peter sorriu, olhando para o tabuleiro.

- Não, não faria. – Sirius repetiu, olhando para a escada do dormitório das meninas atrás de si.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles tiveram uma surpresa.

Todos os Monitores da Grifinória entraram no Salão Comunal, e os Chefes estavam conversando e rindo alegremente.

- Eu não acredito que conseguimos passar por isso sem nenhum dano às nossas vidas! – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Você que controlou aquele bando de gente. Mas foi realmente divertido quase expulsar aquele monitor da Sonserina que não parava de falar... – James comentou, quase não vendo os amigos jogando xadrez, percebendo-os apenas quando Remus apontou para eles.

Os três foram andando em direção à Sirius e Peter, que estavam curiosos por uma explicação.

- Ai ai, boa noite, gente. – disse Lily, bocejando. – Já está bem tarde.

- Boa noite, Lily. – James respondeu, e a menina fez uma coisa que surpreendeu a todos. Primeiro hesitou, subindo na ponta dos pés, voltando, e subindo de novo, para alcançar a bochecha de James e dar-lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha. James arregalou os olhos, e Lily corou intensamente por causa do súbito silêncio mortal. Ela acenou um rápido adeus para os outros e disparou o mais calma possível para seu quarto.

James encarava o nada, levando a mão à bochecha e tocando o lugar onde Lily encostara os lábios.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius confuso, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Eles fizeram as pazes. – Remus respondeu, já que James estava com uma cara completamente abobalhada. – Ela veio falar com ele antes da reunião, pedindo desculpas pelo jeito que agiu.

- Ok, então, né... – Sirius disse, estranhando a situação, mas feliz do mesmo jeito. Lily Evans tinha acabado de dar um passo inesperado e decisivo, uma coisa que ele nunca esperara dela. Se bem que, Sirius ainda se surpreenderia muito com as ações da ruiva. – Vocês vão à festa do Slughorn?

- Uhum. – James respondeu, tão feliz que parecia que ia flutuar. Sirius nunca vira o amigo tão nas nuvens. – Não juntos, mas vamos sim.

- Muito bom. – Sirius abrindo um sorriso.

- Ahhh. – Remus bocejou – Vamos subir, por favor? Eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Ok. – disseram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, e assim eles fizeram, deixando no Salão Comunal apenas uns terceiranistas que trocavam figurinhas no chão, próximos à lareira.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>19 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

Parecia que a cada mês a obsessão de James Potter por Quadribol aumentava. Aquela segunda feira mal começara e o time – bem, o que sobrou dele – estava reunido no campo.

Cansados, os jogadores estavam sentados na grama, uns dormindo, outros lutando para manter os olhos abertos. O capitão, por sua vez, estava obviamente elétrico, mesmo tendo ido dormir bem tarde na noite anterior. Fazendo as pazes com Lily, ele teve suas energias renovadas. Uma pena que a paciência não sofreu o mesmo processo.

- Você pode dizer o que nós estamos fazendo aqui se nem temos um goleiro? – resmungou Julia, estirada no chão e cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos por causa do sol que começava a aparecer.

Os outros murmuraram em concordância.

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – James repetiu a pergunta da prima, olhando incrédulo para os olhos pesados dos amigos. Thatcher ainda estava com a marca do travesseiro na bochecha esquerda. – _Nós _estamos nos preparando.

- Para o que, exatamente? – indagou Bishop, passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e a cara sardenta.

- Para o campeonato! Preciso dar informações essenciais a vocês.

- Às seis horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira? – exclamou Angus. – Está tentando matar a gente?

- Ok, chega. Almofadinhas, ACORDE! – o capitão exclamou, e Sirius acordou com um sobressalto, olhando em volta para se situar. James continuou – Este é o último ano meu aqui em Hogwarts. Não só meu, como do Sirius e da Jules. E nada, _nada, _vai me fazer mais feliz do que sair dessa escola com o meu histórico de capitão enfeitado por três lindas vitórias. Mas para isso acontecer, eu preciso que vocês prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer.

Ele estava com um sorriso quase maníaco, notou Sirius, ignorando James, que continuava a tagarelar. Desde que fez as pazes com a Evans e "O Episódio" ocorreu (esse era o nome que Sirius, Remus e Peter inventaram para o beijo), era Lily isso, Lily aquilo, Lily e o diabo a quatro. Parecia que à noite ele se dosava com cafeína. Ele não estava normal.

Finalmente James pareceu dizer uma coisa importante, e Julia lhe deu uma cutucada.

- Quanto aos testes, vocês todos tem que estar presentes. Vamos fazê-los antes do que fizemos ano passado, temos que treinar mais. Além do goleiro, também vou escolher alguns reservas, que o capitão do ano que vem – o sorriso de James diminui consideravelmente – pode decidir se vai colocá-los no time ou não.

- Quem vai ser o capitão do ano que vem? – perguntou Gilbert.

- Não tenho certeza ainda. – James disse com um sorriso maroto. Ele obviamente sabia muito bem quem seria o próximo capitão. – Me façam orgulhoso, time. Eu não vou esperar um desempenho pior que excelente.

Uma pausa dramática. Todos olharam para James como o maluco que ele era. O capitão de repente bateu as palmas.

- Muuuuuito bem. Todos de pé, se alonguem e vamos correr um pouquinho, certo?

- Eu estou morrendo. Estou morrendo. Morri. MORRI. – Julia se estirou no gramado com o peito arfante, o cabelo grudado no rosto.

Sirius não estava nem um pouco menos cansado, sentou-se ao seu lado, e logo todos os jogadores formavam um círculo na grama. James reclamou mais uma vez da moleza deles e começou a andar em direção ao vestiário para tomar um banho. Um a um, os outros ficaram de pé novamente, o seguindo.

- Hã... Jules? – chamou Sirius, tentando conciliar a voz com a respiração curta.

- Oi? – ela olhou para trás, a meio caminho da porta.

- Eu... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – por que ele estava tão nervoso? Não era nada de mais, Merlin. Já havia feito aquilo milhões de vezes, e nem era para valer! Só como amigos. Só.

- Fala. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, dobrando o corpo, quase não agüentando ficar em pé.

- Eu, hãn... Você... Você recebeu o convite para a festa do Slughorn?

- Recebi sim, por quê?

- Porque eu estava pensando que, como esses convites tem um "mais um", eu estava pensando se... – coração na boca? É, ele tinha voltado. Momentaneamente, Sirius prometeu a si mesmo.

- Se... – ela o encorajou, seus olhos um pouco arregalados no que Sirius assumiu ser impaciência.

- Se você gostaria de ir comigo. Na festa. Comigo. Como amigos. Sabe?

- Você... – ela sorriu – Você está nervoso ao convidar uma garota para sair?

- Quê? Não, você não é uma garota.

- Como?

- Quero dizer, você não é uma garota comum, você é minha _amiga. _Eu não estou te chamando para sair, só para ir comigo na festa do Slughorn.

- Aaah... – ela murmurou, soltando os braços e se aproximando dele. – Nesse caso, é lógico que vou com você. Como amigos. – ela sorriu, hesitando, mas colocando a mão no ombro de Sirius, e ele sorriu também.

Pelo menos a sensação de coração na boca havia passado.

Julia estava exatamente o oposto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>27 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

Um dia melancólico, certamente. A última primeira lua cheia do ano, e os quatro Marotos estavam anormalmente quietos.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje? – exclamou Marlene no almoço, encarando James, Sirius e Peter. – Estão tão calados...

- Só estamos cansados. – respondeu James, que podia usar esta desculpa. A enorme quantidade de deveres, os treinos pesados até para ele e as responsabilidades de Monitor-Chefe eram demais para um adolescente de dezessete anos. Na noite anterior, James fizera patrulha de corredores, e não dormiu o suficiente para encarar uma lua cheia.

- Foram dormir tarde ontem? - Julia perguntou.

- Muito. – Sirius esfregou os olhos, e Mary abriu um sorriso.

Ela estava fazendo isso muito naqueles dias. Sorrir. Quando James e Lily conversavam, ela e Marlene trocavam olhares e risadinhas, quando Sirius e Julia se falavam, mais sons agudos. Alguns dias antes Sirius perguntou para Jules por que elas faziam isso, e ela respondeu para ele não ligar para aquilo. A falta sono estava afetando os cérebros delas.

Sirius decidiu não tocar mais no assunto.

Ninguém mais falou nada acerca do desânimo dos meninos, e ninguém perguntou sobre Remus. Aprenderam finalmente a aceitar que ele havia ido visitar a mãe, e fim de história.

Ignorância, às vezes, é uma benção.

* * *

><p>Sirius saiu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, ainda comendo apressadamente um sanduíche enorme. Faltavam dez minutos para o sol se por quando eles os Marotos levantaram a porta do alçapão, fim da passagem secreta, e adentraram a Casa dos Gritos. A escada rangendo deveria ter alertado Remus da presença deles, já que ele olhava para a direção da porta quando eles chegaram ao quarto do andar de cima.<p>

- Dez minutos. – James constatou, olhando para o relógio no seu pulso e acertando o alarme para dez horas. Depois o retirou e guardou-o debaixo de uma tábua embaixo da cama no canto do cômodo, onde eles guardavam coisas de valor.

- Floresta proibida? – perguntou Peter, e os outros assentiram. Aquela noite estaria bem nublada, por isso seria difícil ver um lobisomem correndo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e entrando na espessa mata.

Eles esperaram, como sempre. A vida, Sirius percebeu, estava ficando monótona. Eles haviam caído na rotina e não havia nada de novo para fazer.

Esse era um pensamento entristecedor, já que ele sempre achara que seu último ano em Hogwarts seria o melhor. James estava grande parte de seu tempo com Lily, e não sobrava muito para fazer algo divertido ou irresponsável. Sirius se sentia como se fosse o com mais saudades de inundar corredores, atormentar a Murta-que-Geme ou pintar a Madame Norr-r-ra de laranja – mesmo que ele tivesse feito esta última duas vezes no mês.

O gemido de Remus tirou Sirius de suas reflexões, e este se preparou para a própria transformação. Como sempre.

Ele assistiu a transformação de Aluado até o último segundo antes de trocar a forma. Remus uivou, virando a cabeça se deparando com os três animais. O lobisomem enorme veio na direção de Sirius, e com um certo esforço, o cachorro e o veado conseguiram segurar Remus dentro da casa dos Gritos até a hora do toque de recolher um Hogwarts. Assim que eles ouviram o alarme do relógio de James tocar, Sirius teria suspirado de alívio se pudesse, e eles começaram a descer as escadas, se dirigindo para a passagem secreta, o pequeno ratinho os seguindo atrás.

Uma vez do lado de fora, deram a volta no imóvel Salgueiro Lutador – obra de Peter -, só para encontrar com a única coisa que eles temiam se deparar, entre Remus e a Floresta Proibida.

Uma pessoa.

- Mas que porra ela está fazendo aqui? – pensou Sirius, correndo na direção dela e latindo agressivamente, tentando espantá-la, mas Mary permaneceu estática, ora olhando para o cachorro gigante à sua frente, ora para o lobisomem ainda maior atrás. Ela estava aterrorizada. Remus conseguiu desviar do bloqueio de James, que quase furou Aluado com uma de suas galhadas.

Estava extremamente escuro, e Sirius não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste de Hagrid estar com as luzes de sua cabana apagadas.

Remus avançou para cima de Mary, que começou a gritar, mas Sirius o impediu de atingir a garota.

- MARY! - alguém gritou, e Sirius olhou para trás, se desconcentrando, e viu o que pareciam duas pessoas correndo em direção a eles.

Remus já tinha arranhado Sirius em todos os lugares possíveis, e este sentiu dor em si mesmo ao ter que morder o amigo para o espantá-lo.

- Mary, você é doida? – uma voz feminina exclamou.

"_Julia?"_

- Puta merda! – gritou Lily, olhando para o lobisomem, que começou a vir em sua direção. Os olhos verdes encontraram os amarelos mortais, e James veio galopando, derrubando Remus no chão, prendendo-o na grama com as patas.

Sirius latiu o mais alto que pode, porém o grupo ainda estava consideravelmente longe do castelo.

"_Fudeu. Fudeu. Fudeu."_

Sirius nunca sentira tanta vontade de gritar "CORRA!" em toda a sua vida.

As duas meninas recém-chegadas estavam com varinhas em punho. Não adiantaria muito. Mary não estava entendendo nada.

- Julia, VAMOS EMBORA, JULIA! – Lily gritou, histérica, aterrorizada com a cena.

- SIRIUS! – Julia gritou para o cachorro, na hora em que ele foi atingido pelo lobisomem. Os dois animais rolavam no chão se mordendo, Julia tentava fazer algo útil para ajudar, com lágrimas atrapalhando sua visão. Lily lutava contra o impulso de tentar ajudar e puxar as amigas para longe ao mesmo tempo, James tentava ajudar Sirius de alguma maneira, desconcentrado com a presença da ruiva, e Peter corria de um lado para o outro, guinchando.

- Julia, CORRA! – Lily estava histérica, mas a outra menina não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena de luta. Ela eventualmente desistiu, agarrando o pulso de Mary e as três saíram correndo de volta ao castelo numa velocidade impressionante.

Finalmente, James empurrou Remus com as galhadas, e o lobisomem fugiu em direção à Floresta Proibida.

* * *

><p>Quando James, Sirius e Peter entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória às cinco da manhã com a capa de invisibilidade, estavam à beira de um colapso nervoso. A última experiência que tiveram parecida com aquela havia sido à quase dois anos, quando Sirius contou a Snape sobre o Salgueiro Lutador. Quase morreram quando uma voz disse para eles tirarem a capa.<p>

Ela vinha do sofá, onde Lily e Julia estavam sentadas no sofá ao lado de Mary, que dormia profundamente.

- Puta merda. – sussurrou James, puxando o tecido macio e revelando o grupo.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Lily se levantando. – E isso é uma _capa de invisibilidade?_

- Estamos ótimos. Aluado também está ótimo. – Sirius sibilou irritado, ignorando a pergunta. – QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?

- Sh! – Julia o silenciou. – Mary está dormindo.

- Dormindo porra nenhuma. – reclamou Lily – Desmaiada.

- Você tinha uma ideia melhor? Ninguém aqui estava a fim de ir pegar uma poção de dormir com a Pomfrey nesse estado.

- Precisava estuporá-la?

- O único efeito colateral vai ser uma dorzinha de cabeça quando acordar.

- CHEGA! – Sirius exclamou – Eu perguntei: QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?

- NÓS não temos nenhum problema! – Lily exclamou – Nós fomos salvar nossa melhor amiga!

- O que Mary estava fazendo lá? – disse James.

- Ela tinha um encontro com um cara, mas ele deu um bolo nela. – Julia explicou.

- Ela só deixou de nos avisar que era um encontro no Lago Negro numa lua cheia. – continuou Lily. - Disse que seria _romântico._

- Puta merda. – Julia enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Jules, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Peter, percebendo a blusa manchada de sangue da menina.

- Ah, nada. – ela disse – Eu estava correndo e cai com a cabeça numa pedra. Acidente estúpido.

- Você está bem? – Sirius se aproximou do sofá – É muito sangue, você fechou esse corte direito?

- Sim, e eu estou ótima!

- Como vocês sabiam que Mary estava lá? – perguntou James, indo em direção ao sofá junto com Peter.

- Eu arrombei o dormitório de vocês e usei o omnióculos do Sirius para ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Talvez encontrem seus malões um pouco desarrumados.

- Merda. – Lily sussurrou, e James passou uma mão confortante em seu ombro, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao lado dela.

- Está todo mundo bem? – James perguntou, e elas assentiram. Mary roncou.

- E Remus? – Julia disse.

- Um bagaço. – Sirius respondeu suspirando. – Pomfrey vai ter um trabalhão hoje.

- Cadê Marlene? – perguntou Peter, percebendo a falta da quarta menina.

- Foi dormir mais cedo hoje. – Julia respondeu, empurrando para longe a mão de Sirius que tentava limpar o sangue do pescoço dela com um pedaço de tecido de sua camisa rasgada.

Silêncio se instalou no Salão, todos olhavam para o chão quando Lily fez uma pergunta.

- Então... Aqueles animais eram... Vocês mesmo?

- Lily, você sabia disso. Remus te contou. – James respondeu.

- Sim, mas... Mas eram vocês mesmo! Eu... Eu nem sei o que estou pensando. E Remus... Eu sabia que era ele, mas foi tão assustador!

James a abraçou mais forte e Julia e Sirius trocaram olhares tristes e cansados.

- Eu sei o que eu estou pensando. – disse Julia. – Todos devemos ir dormir por que temos um longo, longo dia pela frente.

- Explicar para Mary agora é inevitável. – grunhiu James, se separando da ruiva.

- Remus não vai encarar isso nada bem. – Sirius falou, e Peter coçou a cabeça pensativo.

Eles se levantaram juntos, Julia e Lily fizeram um esforço pegando Mary no colo, e eles se deram boa noite, indo para seus respectivos dormitórios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>29 de setembro, 1977<strong>**

Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção para Remus tão forte, que ele ficou desacordado por mais de vinte e quatro horas. Quando ele acordou na manhã de sexta feira, foi um drama. Ele ainda estava todo machucado, com enormes hematomas nos braços e barriga por causa das galhadas de James, o rosto arranhado e a perna enfaixada por causa da mordida de Sirius. E depois, ainda por cima de ter que se acostumar com os olhares curiosos da enfermeira, que indagavam como ele conseguiu ficar tão arrasado, os outros Marotos tiveram que explicar tudo para ele de cabeça baixa, e Aluado ouviu a história com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – ele balançou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enfaixadas.

- Ela está bem, Aluado. – disse Sirius – Mary, ela entendeu... Nós tivemos que contar para ela, e ela não liga para...

- Mas isso não muda o fato de eu quase ter a matado.

- Você nem chegou muito perto dela... – interferiu Peter.

- Mas tinha o risco, Rabicho! – Remus explodiu - E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ela? A Lily? Ou a Jules? Eu seria o responsável! E elas estariam no mínimo gravemente feridas! Como vocês estariam se sentindo se uma das três estivesse naquela maca ali do lado?

Remus tateou o emaranhado de lençóis em busca da barra de chocolate que os amigos colocaram ali mais cedo. Ele se acalmou um pouquinho quando mordeu o primeiro pedaço.

- E Marlene? – ele perguntou.

- O que tem ela? – Sirius disse.

- Bom, agora que as outras três sabem, não faz muita diferença a gente contar ou não.

- Aluado, você sabe que nem Evans, nem Julia, nem MacDonald vão contar para ninguém-

- Com licença. – uma vozinha mais fina interrompeu Sirius. Eles olharam para trás e viram a mirrada Mary parada ao lado deles. Remus engoliu em seco.

Ela parecia bem. Pelo menos melhor o que no dia anterior, em que acordou dando um ataque.

- Mary, - começou Remus engasgado - eu peço as mais sinceras desculpas. Eu-

- Remus! – ela disse, se jogando o mais cuidadosamente possível em cima dele para abraçá-lo – Você não precisa se desculpar por nada. Eu fui extremamente tola de fazer aquilo, ainda mais em uma noite de lua cheia perto da floresta proibida. – ela abaixou o tom de voz, se separando - Sabia que existiam lobisomens, mas não sabia que era você.

A menina se sentou na beirada da maca e pegou a mão machucada do amigo com cuidado.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Por ter colocado nós dois em risco.

Remus estava sem palavras, mas sorria um pouco.

- O que aconteceu com o garoto que te deu um bolo? – perguntou James, com a voz traindo sua intenção de aliviar o clima.

- Ah, _ele. – _Mary disse – Marlene tomou conta dele. Ela só sabe que ele me deu um bolo e já fez o suficiente com o pobre.

- Ela o azarou ou algo assim? – disse Peter.

- Ah, não... – Mary riu – Foi na porrada mesmo.

Os outros deram uma risada.

- Bom... – a menina continuou – Eu estou indo agora. Vejo vocês depois? – para Sirius, James e Peter.

- Uhum. – respondeu James sorrindo. – Até mais tarde.

Mary saiu a passos rápidos da Enfermaria, deixando os quatro Marotos sozinhos por pouco tempo. Logo a Madame Pomfrey chegou para expulsá-los.

* * *

><p>A aula de Aritmancia ficaria tão vazia se apenas uma ou duas casa tivessem aula por vez, que a Professora Vector resolveu colocar todos os alunos do sétimo ano que continuaram em sua classe para estudar ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, naquela específica sexta feira, só haviam três representantes da Grifinória: Sirius, James e Julia. Os dois meninos se sentaram juntos, e Julia foi ficar ao lado de uma garota da Corvinal, Greta Benson.<p>

Dessa casa, quase todos estavam presentes, assim como metade dos lufanos e muitos sonserinos. Entre eles, Severo Snape.

Enquanto Sirius não se preocupara muito com Ranhoso durante as férias, aparentemente James tinha ficado um bom tempo com a cabeça martelando de curiosidade.

- Você acha que ele já usou? – James perguntou a Sirius, indicando com a cabeça para Snape, que se sentava algumas carteiras atrás deles.

- Xampu? – brincou Sirius – Acho que ele nem sabe o que significa.

James deu uma risada.

- Não, idiota. A Felix Felicis.

- Que oportunidade ele teria para usar esse troço? – perguntou Sirius, molhando a pena no tinteiro para anotar o que a Vector escrevia no quadro como um aluno responsável, mesmo já sabendo de tudo que ela estava lecionando.

- Eu não sei. Talvez ele já tenha usado para fazer alguma coisa...

Sirius largou a pena.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Pontas? Acha que o Ranhoso fez ou vai fazer alguma coisa horrível e maléfica com um frasco de poção da sorte? Não acho que ele seja inteligente o suficiente para isso.

Apesar de ter dito isso, Sirius sabia muito bem que Severo Snape não era tão idiota quanto parecia. Não era um Grindewald do crime, mas também não era um verme-cego.

- Ele parece... Nervoso. – disse James.

Sirius discretamente virou para trás, mas não viu nada de diferente no sonserino. Os mesmos olhos negros e furtivos de sempre, que observavam tudo. Tão atentos que pegaram os dois Marotos os encarando.

Snape fez uma cara de desagrado, e James e Sirius viraram para frente rapidamente.

Depois disso, os dois ficaram de tempos em tempos olhando para trás, tentando achar algum sinal de nervosismo no rapaz. Este, no entanto, se mantinha frio e estático como pedra, fazendo anotações de vez em quando.

Aquela era a última aula do dia, por isso os três Grifinórios desceram direto para o campo de Quadribol ao serem dispensados pela professora.

- Por que vocês ficaram o tempo todo olhando para trás na aula de Aritmancia? – perguntou Julia enquanto eles se alongavam no campo esperando pelos outros jogadores.

- Eu não podia ficar por muito tempo sem olhar para o seu rostinho bonito. – caçoou Sirius, apertando as bochechas dele entre os dedos de uma mão.

- Hahaha. – ela riu sarcasticamente, empurrando o braço de Sirius para longe.

- Estávamos observando Snape. – respondeu James.

- _Observando Snape._ – Julia repetiu. – Não quero nem saber por quê... Ah! Jamesie... – ela exclamou, se lembrando de algo.

- Quê? – o primo revirou os olhos por causa do apelido.

- Esqueci de te perguntar. Quem você vai colocar como capitão do ano que vem?; já que você não contou para os outros.

- O que te faz pensar que eu vou _te_ contar?

- Porque eu não sou os outros. Eu sou sua prima.

- Eu abomino nepotismo.

- Ele vai colocar o Jones. – respondeu Sirius, avistando os outros jogadores se aproximando. – Provavelmente.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – James replicou.

- Acho que você tem razão, Sirius... – Julia concordou. – Deve ser o Jones.

- Bom, vocês vão ver no fim do ano. – James encerrou a discussão, movimentando com os braços para o resto do time andar mais rápido. Lá estavam Angus Jones, Gilbert Bishop, Robert Thatcher e o novo goleiro, o quartanista grandalhão Owen Kennedy, que tinha um sotaque irlandês bem pesado.

- Vamos começar, então? – disse James olhando para os jogadores por cima dos óculos, com um olhar julgador. Dava para ver que ninguém ia sair dali antes das sete da noite.

* * *

><p>Sirius acordou na madrugada de sábado com uma cãibra horrível na perna.<p>

- Aaaaaaaaaargh. – ele resmungou, sentando na cama e agarrando a panturrilha com uma das mãos.

- Está tudo bem? – uma voz abafada chamou, e Sirius abriu as cortinas a sua volta para ver quem era.

James estava sentado em sua cama também, com a varinha iluminando o Mapa do Maroto no seu colo.

Sirius coçou queixo e olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Eram quase duas horas da manhã.

- O que você está fazendo? Observando a Evans dormir? – ele deu uma risada.

- Não. – James estava sério – Só imaginando o que Evan Rosier, Jack Avery, Severus Snape e Trevor Mulciber estão fazendo ao entrar na passagem da bruxa de um olho só na madrugada de um sábado.

- Quê? – Sirius se levantou instantaneamente da cama, esquecendo da cãibra e caindo no chão. James deu uma risada baixinha, e o outro veio se arrastando até a sua cama e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- É, olha aqui. – James apontou com o dedo indicador da mão livre os quatro pontinhos que naquele momento sumiam do pergaminho.

- Hogsmeade? O que esses babacas vão fazer em Hogsmeade?

- Será que a mesma coisa daquela vez que você viu um grupo de sonserinos no Cabeça de Javali?

- Rodolfo Lestrange... – Sirius disse o nome pensativo.

James deu de ombros.

- Quer descobrir?

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar, Pontas. – Sirius sorriu, se levantando com cuidado dessa vez.

Com cuidado e a passos furtivos, eles calçaram suas meias, pegaram o mapa e a capa e saíram do dormitório.

Ao chegarem no terceiro andar, se sentaram, encostados à parede, para esperar. Estavam encolhidos e grudados um no outro de forma que a capa cobrisse tudo.

- Cara o que você está fazendo? – perguntou James de repente, num sussurro rouco.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Você. E Jules.

- Como assim?

- Vocês vão na festa do Slughorn juntos, você _flerta_ com ela toda hora, me faz pensar... Quero dizer, _nos _faz pensar que você talvez esteja gostando dela de novo.

- Espere um segundo. Eu nunca gostei da Jules.

James lançou um olhar sabido para ele, sem dizer nada.

- Ok, ok. – Sirius disse – Talvez eu já tenha estado um pouco afim dela sim, mas só isso. E mais. Quando em nome de Merlin eu _flertei _com ela? E a festa do Slughorn, nós vamos como amigos.

- E ela sabe disso?

- Claro que sabe! Ela até me perguntou se era mesmo como amigos e... Enfim, _ela sabe._

_- _Hm.

- E você e a Evans? – Sirius desviou o assunto. Por que era estranho falar sobre Jules com James? - Perdi algum progresso importante ou isso só aconteceu por que você só passa seu tempo com ela?

- Eu passo _parte _do meu tempo com ela por que ela é Monitora Chefe. – James respondeu pragmaticamente.

- Eu não quero saber de suas desculpas. _Algum progresso?_

- Bom, além daquele beijo na bochecha... Acho que nada.

- Ai, cacete, você já lavou sua cara depois disso?

James revirou os olhos e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sirius estava quase caindo no sono, com a cabeça encostada no ombro do amigo quando James falou alguma coisa.

- Almofadinhas.

- Que, quê? Eles estão chegando? – Sirius perguntou meio grogue.

- Sh! Não!

- Que é então?

- Eu estou chateado.

- Ah, é? – Sirius caçoou, fazendo uma voz de bebê – E por que o Jamesie está chateado?

- Deixa de ser besta, Almofadinhas. Estou chateado por causa dessa história com Aluado. Nós já passamos por isso uma vez e...

Sirius fez cara feia, irritado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Não gostava de lembrar-se daquela época.

- Desculpe. – James falou, percebendo o desconforto do amigo – O que eu quero dizer é que não é mais o _nosso _segredo. Só de nós quatro. Lily já sabe da parte lobisomem e animago há um tempo, Julia também, Mary agora descobriu... Sem contar o Snape, e só Merlin sabe o que Dumbledore disse a ele para que ele ficasse calado... Vai ser inevitável ter que contar para Marlene um dia.

- Entendi. – Sirius abaixou a cabeça – Eu também não gosto muito disso não...

- Eles estão voltando! – James sussurrou, e Sirius se alarmou.

- Quase uma hora depois! O que eles estavam fazendo? – eles se levantaram, ajeitando a capa mais uma vez.

Ouviram os passos se aproximando, as vozes ficando mais claras e o som da pedra da estátua se movendo.

- É oficial, pessoal! – Trevor Mulciber exclamou, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo longo corredor vazio. James e Sirius se entreolharam por debaixo da capa.

- Sh! Cala a boca, Mulciber. – Snape o silenciou.

- Bom, seu meio sangue nojento, se tivesse usado a maldita Sorte Líquida hoje, não teríamos que nos preocupar com falar alto ou não. – Mulciber retrucou, e Snape ignorou o colega sonserino.

- Não tem ninguém aqui... – Avery murmurou, olhando em volta.

- Eu sei. – Snape respondeu austeramente - Mas só por precaução.

Os dois Marotos seguiam os sonserinos pelas escadas até as masmorras mal respirando. Tinham que ouvir a conversa toda.

- O que vocês acham de Regulus Black? – Evan Rosier perguntou, e Sirius parou de andar, sentindo a mão de James nos seu pulso, segurando-o.

- Talvez. – Snape deu de ombros.

- Mas o irmão dele vai chiar se descobrir. – Avery disse.

- Black não liga para Regulus. – Rosier contrapôs.

- Liga sim. – Snape falou.

Sirius estava controlando sua vontade de pô-los contra a parede e perguntar o que Regulus tinha a ver com toda aquela história. Ou melhor, que história era aquela.

- Então, se algo acontecer – começou Mulciber -, iremos ter certeza que o traidor do sangue não vai sair por aí falando, certo?

- Certo. – responderam Rosier e Avery, rindo.

Sirius só percebeu que já estavam nas masmorras quando James o agarrou pelos ombros, já que ele estava quase entrando no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Ele suspirou alto, e James olhou para ele com um rosto que misturava preocupação e curiosidade.

- Vamos voltar. AGORA. – Sirius arrancou a capa, espumando de raiva. Por que ele estava tão irritado? Era só Regulus... Na mão de futuros Comensais da Morte! Seu sangue estava fervendo, e James corria para acompanhar seus passos largos e furiosos em direção ao sétimo andar.

- Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas, você está louco? Volte aqui, seu idiota!

Sirius não parou até chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, fechando a porta antes que James pudesse entrar. Ele se sentou no sofá, passando a mão pelo cabelo e tentando se acalmar.

- Almofadinhas! – James apareceu finalmente, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Puta que pariu.

- Acalme-se! Por que você está tão nervoso assim?

- Por que eu estou tão nervoso? Você ouviu as mesmas coisas do que eu?

- Ouvi. Muito bem.

- "É oficial, pessoal." – Sirius repetiu Mulciber. – _Do que você acha _que eles estavam falando?

- Você está imaginando que Ranhoso, Rosier, Avery e Mulciber são agora Comensais da Morte?

- A não ser que agora eles sejam padeiros oficiais, não sei que outro sentido aquela frase poderia ter!

- Sirius, calma. E Regulus?

- O que tem ele?

- Você não estaria tão alterado se não tivessem mencionado o nome dele.

- Eu não sei... Não sei o que pode estar acontecendo. Merda. Merda, merda. Vamos dormir.

- Ok. Vamos dormir.

Dormir?

Assim que Sirius pôs a cabeça no travesseiro, imagens de Regulus como Comensal da Morte invadiram sua mente.

Imaginou ele e William Dearborn fazendo coisas horríveis.

Pensou no começo das férias, no Caldeirão Furado.

Pensou em James e Lily.

Pensou em quadribol.

Um pensamento puxava o outro.

Pensou em Jules.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Meus amores eu estou de volta! Um novo ano na escola, uma nova fase da vida, um novo capítulo! Muitas emoções vieram e MUITAS outras ainda estão por vir. Espero que tenham gostado, e eu continuo prometendo e se possível cumprindo a promessa de não demorar muito a postar.

Reviews, como sempre, muito bem vindas.

Bjs,

Julia.

P.S.: Agora não vou ouvir "Juuu, quando tu posta?" por um bom tempo, certo, Júlia Falcão?


	13. De Tragédias, Má Sorte e Felicidade

CAPÍTULO 12

AKA

DE TRAGÉDIAS, MÁ SORTE E FELICIDADE

**1º de outubro, 1977**

- Vamos embora, Pontas! – gritou Sirius, batendo incessantemente na porta do banheiro do dormitório dos garotos.

James estava lá dentro, tentando domar a massa caótica castanha que ele chamava de cabelo no espelho. Afinal, ele iria à mesma festa que Lily, e esta não odiava mais sua mera visão. Ele tinha que estar decente.

- Eu estou me arrumando! – ele gritou em resposta.

- Sai logo daí, as meninas disseram que iam estar nos esperando lá embaixo!

- Peça para Remus descer e dizer que estamos quase prontos!

- Eu não sou seu empregado! – gritou Remus, só não socando a porta como Sirius ao seu lado por causa do braço na tipóia.

Sirius revirou os olhos ao ver que James parara de responder. Ele esfregou o rosto recém barbeado, distanciando-se da porta para olhar-se no espelho do armário, ajeitando a gola da camisa. Quando James finalmente abriu a porta do banheiro, se deparou com os três amigos parados, o encarando impacientemente.

- Podemos ir, madame? – exasperou-se Sirius, apontando para a saída do dormitório.

- Sim! – James respondeu – É crime querer ficar bonito?

- Quem não te conhece pode duvidar da sua sexualidade, se continuar a dizer isso. – riu Peter, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a escada.

- Cale a boca, Rabicho, ou não vou te emprestar a capa para poder penetrar na festa.

Peter fechou a cara, e os quatro Marotos, usando suas vestes um pouco mais casuais do que as a rigor, desceram para o Salão Comunal. Como esperado, Lily e Julia já estavam os esperando.

Assim que James pôs os olhos na ruiva, não pode deixar de exclamar um "UAU!". Ela usava um maravilhoso vestido verde que ia até os joelhos e acentuava suas curvas, marcando a cintura. O esmeralda brilhante destacava os olhos de Lily, que pareciam ainda maiores e bonitos.

Sirius teve uma reação semelhante com Julia, e se regozijou com o fato de _realmente _estar a acompanhando. Ela usava um vestido azul muito claro, que tinha apenas uma manga, comprida e esvoaçante. Era curto, e suas pernas pareciam se estender por metros e metros em cima das bonitas sandálias prateadas de salto alto.

- Nossa! – ele exclamou, se aproximando da amiga e tomando-lhe o braço.

Ela riu, corando, puxando a saia para baixo.

- Esse vestido é da Marlene, e eu tive que encolher um pouco para caber... O problema é que está pequeno demais agora... – Julia fez uma pequena dancinha, puxando ainda mais o tecido.

- Desde quando isso é um problema? – Sirius perguntou, e a menina deu-lhe um tapa no braço, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos, então? - perguntou Remus, apontando para o buraco do retrato com a mão livre.

Os seis amigos saíram do Salão em direção às masmorras, onde era a "festinha". Jogaram a capa de invisibilidade em cima de Peter de forma que ele passasse invisível pelos seguranças.

Slughorn havia decorado a "tenda" que sempre usava com objetos de Halloween. Ao invés de lanternas, por exemplo, abóboras tinham sido encarregadas da iluminação. No fundo, um palco havia sido improvisado, onde os instrumentos da Golden Snidget já estavam cuidadosamente colocados. Era por isso que Sirius estava tão animado com a noite daquele sábado. Um show para poucas pessoas da _Golden Snidget_ não era uma oportunidade que ele ousaria perder.

Alguns convidados já estavam aglomerados por ali, à espera do show, mesmo que este fosse começar bem mais tarde. Os músicos, aparentemente, não haviam nem chegado.

Sirius notou que Julia havia deixado seu lado, assim como Lily, para conversar com Marlene, próximo à mesa de bebidas. Ela estava acompanhada daquele amigo lufano, Phillip sei-lá-o-quê. Sirius não se importou em lembrar o nome dele. Além do ruivo, havia também Mary e seu acompanhante, um garoto cujo nome ele não sabia.

Ele se aproximou, voltando a entrelaçar os braços com Julia.

- Olá, Sirius! – disse Marlene, sorrindo.

- Olá, Marlene, Phillip, Mary... Pessoa.

O garoto riu e se apresentou. Era Igor Adler.

- Prazer. – Sirius estendeu a mão, e o rapaz a aceitou.

- Igor! – uma garota extremamente parecida com o garoto se aproximou do grupo. – Estava procurando por você.

- Ah, olá, Irene. – ele disse - Essa é a minha irmã gêmea, Irene. Esses são Marlene, Phillip, Lily, Julia e Sirius.

Irene Adler era, em uma palavra, estonteante. Seu cabelo era parecido com o de Julia, e estava preso num coque atrás da cabeça. Seus olhos eram azuis, muito azuis. Os lábios vermelhos pareciam pedir por um beijo. Ela estudava em Hogwarts? _Como _Sirius nunca tinha a visto? _Como_ nunca a havia notado?

De repente, sentiu Julia puxá-lo para mais perto, fazendo-o olhar em volta pela primeira vez desde que a garota apareceu. As quatro meninas a encaravam, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Phillip parecia tão embasbacado quanto Sirius, e Igor olhava tudo com um sorriso despreocupado e ignorante. Quanto à Irene, ela parecia saber exatamente do efeito que causou.

- Então, a-hem. – Julia começou a dizer. – Irene. Vocês são novos em Hogwarts, não são?

- Ah, não. – Igor respondeu – Somos convidados de Slughorn. Estamos aqui com nosso tio. – ele apontou para um homem alto na parede oposta.

- Hm... – Lily disse.

– Pensei que estivesse acompanhando Mary. – Sirius disse.

- Não... – Mary explicou – Eu vim com o "mais um" da Lily.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – James apareceu ao lado do grupo, junto com Remus e Peter – Rabicho já... UOU.

Irene riu.

- Olá.

- Olá. – James respondeu, e Lily, para a surpresa de Sirius, estreitou os olhos em sutil, sutil fúria.

- Então, Phillip! – Sirius tentou amenizar o clima, enquanto os recém-chegados se apresentavam aos gêmeos. – Não sabia que o Slughorn havia te convidado!

- Ah, não, não. – o lufano começou a responder – Julia deu o dela para Marlene, já que ia como seu "mais um".

- É. – concordou Marlene – Phil ama o Snidget também, e como eu sou a _melhor amiga do mundo..._

- Ei, ei, ei. – Julia interrompeu. – _Eu _te dei os convites.

- Sim, mas eu que resolvi chamar Phil para vir comigo.

- Boa noite! – a voz alegre e retumbante do professor Slughorn chegou ao ouvido de todos, que pararam suas conversas paralelas. Ele segurava um enorme copo de uísque de fogo – Fico feliz que tenham vindo. Ah, olá Pevensie. – ele acrescentou, dirigindo-se à Peter, parecendo um pouco confuso. – A banda deve começar a tocar em alguns minutos. – Ele deu uns tapinhas no braço machucado de Remus, e este gemeu baixinho de dor.

O professor foi embora, e James olhou para cada um do grupo.

- Acho melhor procurarmos um lugarzinho próximo ao palco. – ele disse, e todos concordaram.

A quantidade de pessoas convidadas era bem grande, e Sirius conseguiu empurrar, empurrar e empurrar, até estar de cara para o palco. Assim como Slughorn havia dito, foram apenas alguns minutos. As luzes diminuíram, a plateia começou a gritar, e os quatro bruxos entraram no palco.

- Boa noite, Hogwarts! – o vocalista, Dan Pendragon, falou no microfone – Estamos muito felizes de poder estar aqui e tocar especialmente para vocês. Agora, vamos fazer um pouco de rock!

O guitarrista começou a tocar seu solo, iniciando uma cadeia de músicas cujas letras Sirius sabia de cor e salteado. Por quase uma hora, ele pulou, gritou e cantou como se não houvesse amanhã. Depois disso, a banda começou a tocar "_It's not Amortentia Love", _uma canção lenta e romântica de seu novo disco. Aí, ele se afastou do aglomerado, olhando a cena sentado em uma cadeira. Julia parecia procurar por alguém na multidão, quando o primo a encontrou e disse alguma coisa, ela fez que "não" com a cabeça, puxando Lily de algum lugar que Sirius não havia visto e deixando a ruiva na mão de James, que abriu um enorme sorriso. Evans corou. Ele deu de ombros e a convidou para dançar. Eventualmente, Julia parou de virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro para deixar Remus conduzi-la.

Com o canto do olho, Sirius viu aquela menina, Irene, sentada numa cadeira também, não muito longe dele. O rapaz se levantou, indo para o lado dela.

- Oi. – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Oi, Irene.

- Não vai dançar? – ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a pista de dança.

- Não... Não estou muito a fim.

- Não é muito fã de música lenta?

- Acho que essa é só para os apaixonados.

- Então você não tem uma namorada?

- Ha, não. Já tive uma dessas, e digamos que não foi uma experiência muito agradável.

Irene riu.

- Então, Sirius. Como é aqui em Hogwarts?

- Ah, é divertido. A maioria das pessoas é legal, e não é _difícil._

- Sério? Sempre me disseram que Hogwarts era _muito _mais difícil do que Beauxbatons.

- Ah, então você é de Beauxbatons?

- Não exatamente. Me formei verão passado.

- Sério?

- Uhum. Meu tio é muito amigo de Slughorn, e resolveu nos trazer para que ele pudesse nos conhecer. Acho que foram até da mesma casa. – ela disse, olhando para as unhas, e Sirius fez um som de desagrado. – O quê? Algum problema?

- Grifinórios como eu não gostam muito de sonserinos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eles geralmente são babacas arrogantes com tendências para Comensal da Morte.

- Uau, curto e grosso.

- Só disse a verdade.

- Bom, não acho que todos sejam assim.

- Quer apostar?

- Meu tio não é um Comensal da Morte. – ela disse, estranhamente sedutora, se inclinando na direção dele. Sirius não podia dizer se Irene estava fazendo de propósito, já que os movimentos insinuantes pareciam fazer parte de sua natureza. Ela sabia capturar a atenção de um homem com apenas um olhar.

- Não?

Havia alguma coisa em seu rosto, que parecia convidá-lo para se aproximar. Os olhos mais azuis que o oceano eram profundos e misteriosos. Irene Adler em si era um mistério. Quem era essa garota e o que ela tinha de tão especial? Sirius desviou os olhos do rosto da menina, que falava alguma coisa sobre ela mesma não ser babaca, mas talvez um pouco arrogante, para checar o resto das pessoas. O mundo parecia ter voltado ao normal, e ele pegou Julia o encarando com uma expressão vazia. Ela desviou os olhos quando o viu, e ele voltou sua atenção para a outra ao seu lado.

Seu rosto... Tinha algo de indescritível em seu rosto.

Não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Ela se inclinava cada vez mais, com sua conversa mole e desimportante. Ele deu a ela seu melhor sorriso Sirius Black, que geralmente fazia as garotas suspirarem, mas Irene levantou o queixo, arrogante e confiante.

- Só para te avisar. – disse Sirius – Eu vou te beijar agora.

- Ah, é? Um pouco rápido demais não acha? Nem nos conhecemos direito.

- Já ouviu falar em _Carpe Diem?_

- Aproveite o momento.

- Exatamente.

Ele segurou o queixo erguido de Irene, puxando-o para baixo e inclinando o próprio corpo, de modo a fazer que sua boca encostasse-se à dela. Foi um beijo daqueles. Quando ele estava começando a se animar, e tudo ia a mil maravilhas, alguém puxou a garota para longe, trazendo Sirius de volta a realidade.

- Irene Adler, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - o homem mais velho, seu tio, perguntou irritado.

- Tio, eu só estava...

- Você está se tornando uma desfrutável! E sabe o que acontece com meninas desfrutáveis?

- O que, tio? – ela revirou os olhos apenas.

- COISAS RUINS! Sabia que não deveria tê-la trazido! Você só causa problemas! Eu vim te procurar para irmos embora, e encontro você enroscada a este vândalo que nem cortar o cabelo sabe! – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha por causa deste último comentário. O Salão estava silencioso, e só então ele percebeu que o show do Snidget havia terminado.

Os Adler saíram da festa seguidos por Slughorn, que entregou a eles uma pequena caixinha de lembranças e voltou-se para o resto dos convidados.

- Muito bem, acabou o tumulto, voltem a se divertir! – ele disse alto, para que todos ouvissem – Falta pouco até uma da manhã, e se passarmos deste horário, Dumbledore não vai ficar nada satisfeito!

Meia hora depois, Sirius se encontrava subindo as escadas até o sétimo andar junto com as mesmas pessoas com quem havia descido, com acréscimo de Marlene e Mary. Todos estavam cansados, as meninas estavam descalças e os garotos estavam apenas de calça e camisa, tendo tirado as vestes longas por causa do calor.

- Bom, isso foi divertido. – ele comentou, mas em resposta só havia silêncio. James deu uma risada sem emoção.

"_Foi bem divertido." – _ele pensou, lembrando de Irene e do pequeno desentendimento que ela teve com o tio. Ver o Golden Snidget valeu mais do que à pena, e tudo estaria perfeito se as garotas, principalmente Jules, não estivessem o ignorando. Mais uma vez, ele lamentou mentalmente a preferência das mulheres de se manter em silêncio ao invés de cair na porrada.

* * *

><p>- Você tinha quer ir e pegar a Veela, não tinha? – reclamou Remus, uma vez que os Marotos se encontravam na paz de seu dormitório.<p>

- Veela? – Sirius repetiu a palavra. – Irene não é uma Veela.

- Ela é metade. – suspirou Peter. – Sua mãe é uma.

- Como você sabe disso? – Sirius perguntou, já embaixo de seus cobertores.

- Slughorn contou para gente. Ele estava bem alegrinho essa noite. – respondeu James.

- Então é por isso... – murmurou Sirius, lembrando-se de como ficara praticamente hipnotizado pela garota. – Mas que mal há nisso?

- Nisso o quê? – falou Remus.

- Pegar uma Veela? Você deveriam estar orgulhosos de mim! Afinal-

- Almofadinhas, nem comece.

- Exatamente. – concordou James, que estava nas nuvens. Segundo ele dissera mais cedo, dançara com Lily por mais de vinte minutos...

- Você viu Snape na festa? Pensei que fosse ficar de olho... – perguntou Sirius, mudando de assunto.

- Não. – disse James – Mas eu duvidava que ele fosse.

Sirius se deitou, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço.

- Qual é o problema? – ele disse se sentando na cama - E por que as meninas estão me ignorando?

- Almofadinhas, você é um cara esperto. Pode decifrar isso sozinho. – Remus disse, sendo o último a entrar em sua cama e apagar a luz.

Sirius fechou as cortinas de sua cama e olhou para o teto. Por que as meninas iriam ficar irritadas com ele por ficar com uma garota em uma festa? Não havia nada de mais nisso. Era o que ele sempre fazia.

Mesmo que Irene Adler não fosse uma garota qualquer. Ela era meio Veela. E havia ido embora. Sirius nunca mais a veria. E nem queria que isso acontecesse. Por que então elas ficaram... A não ser que... Não. Jules havia confirmado. Apenas amizade. Não era?

Sim, era. Ele tinha certeza.

* * *

><p><strong>6 de outubro, 1977<strong>

- Ok, já chega! – Sirius exclamou para si mesmo naquela madrugada, sentando-se na cama e abrindo suas cortinas. Como esperava, viu James acordado, sentado na janela, vigiando o Mapa do Maroto por qualquer movimento sonserino suspeito. Ele ficava até tarde atento à entrada do Salão Comunal nas masmorras, desde aquele dia em que ele e Sirius viram Snape e seu bando indo para Hogsmeade.

- Chega o quê? – James perguntou, encarando o amigo na escuridão.

- Você sabe o quê. – Sirius se levantou, caminhando até a janela e sentando-se na frente de James.

- Ah, Almofadinhas... – James suspirou pesadamente – Esquece esse assunto! Daqui a pouco ela volta a falar direito com você! Eu acho...

- Cala a boca, Pontas. _Você _sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo.

- Como eu poderia saber?

- Ela é sua prima!

- E tão orgulhosa e teimosa quanto você!

- E você.

- Ela não me disse nada. O jeito é ir até ela e pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu.

- Mas por que eu tenho que me desculpar? Não fiz nada de errado!

- Obviamente ela não pensa assim.

- Evans sabe de alguma coisa?

- Como eu poderia saber? – James perguntou não deixando de sorrir um pouco à menção do nome da garota.

- Bom, vocês...

- Sirius, não é a hora para ter ciúmes de Lily. Poupe-me, são quase duas e meia da manhã.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes da Evans! Você sabe que ninguém quer mais que vocês finalmente fiquem juntos do que eu! – Sirius se exasperou – E você está acordado por que quer. – ele apontou um dedo acusador para James que continuava a sorrir. – Qual é a do sorriso besta?

- Ninguém quer mais que nós fiquemos juntos do que você. – James respondeu.

- E?

- E daí que você nunca disse isso. Nunca... Verbalizou.

- Pontas, não é hora para sentimentalismo! Eu estou... Eu... – Sirius não conseguiu terminar sua frase, cansado. James, para seu desgosto, estava certo. Para variar. - Ok. Ótimo. Eu vou perguntar a ela hoje o que há de errado.

- Lily?

- Não, Jules! Ela está sendo extremamente infantil!

- Claro! Sirius, ela cresceu sendo a filha mais nova. Ela é teimosa, não vai te enfrentar. Não por que ela não tem coragem, mas por que ela é orgulhosa demais para isso!

- E você dizia que não entendia de mulher.

- Eu não entendo. Eu entendo de Potters.

- Ela é Dearborn.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – James revirou os olhos, e Sirius deu uma risada. – Se quer voltar a falar com ela, tem que se desculpar, não apenas perguntar por que ela está irritada.

- Mas eu não vou me desculpar por uma coisa que eu nem sei que fiz!

- Ela não vai falar com você.

- Isso é ridículo. Quer saber? Não vou falar é nada. Ela que queime no inferno junto com sua teimosia. – Sirius se levantou, caminhando em direção à sua cama.

- Olha quem fala.

Ele se deitou, e, finalmente, às três da manhã daquela quinta-feira, Sirius dormiu, decidido a parar de se preocupar aquele tipo de coisa.

* * *

><p>Sirius se sentou na mesa do café da manhã decidido a ter um dia tranquilo.<p>

- Bom dia, gente! – disse Marlene, animada como sempre, sentando-se perto dos Marotos junto com as outras meninas.

- Bom dia, Marley. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso.

- Alguém está feliz hoje. – comentou Mary. – Finalmente. Ninguém aguentava sua cara de bunda por todos esses dias. Não é, Jules?

Julia deu uma risada sarcástica.

- James. – Lily começou a dizer – Não se esqueça da reunião de hoje.

- Reunião? – perguntou Sirius.

- É. – respondeu James. – Dumbledore quer conversar com a gente, saber de como foi o primeiro mês e tal... Não te contei?

- Não.

- Bom, devo ter esquecido. – James deu de ombros – Às seis, não é Lil?

- Isso, seis. – a ruiva confirmou, enchendo sua taça de suco de abóbora com um sorriso no rosto.

"_Lil."_

As corujas começaram a sobrevoar a cabeça dos alunos, trazendo as correspondências. Sirius pegou seu exemplar do Profeta Diário e se surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez em meses que o jornal não tinha uma manchete extremamente chocante que ocupava inteiramente a primeira página.

- Meu Merlin – Mary comentou, cutucando o braço de Marlene, enquanto lia sua revista de fofocas – Celestina Warbeck está grávida de trigêmeos.

- Tãaao interessante. – Lily resmungou. – Imagino quanto tempo vai demorar para ela se separar do novo marido e escrever uma tonelada de músicas sobre seu _coração partido. _Oh, que ótimo, Petúnia e Valter vão passar uns dias com meus pais. – a ruiva acrescentou distraidamente, lendo a carta de sua mãe.

- Jules, o que aconteceu?

A voz de Remus quebrou o interminável burburinho de fofocas e conversas sem conteúdo de café da manhã, fazendo Sirius tirar sua atenção pela primeira vez dos seus waffles e a notícia sobre uma passeata contra Gringotts pelos direitos dos dragões.

Julia estava pálida. Os olhos arregalados atrás dos óculos estavam um pouco vermelhos. A mandíbula estava tensa, e sua mão direita se fechava num pedaço de pergaminho amarelado. Ela não parecia ter percebido que os amigos a olhavam intensamente.

- Jules? – chamou Remus mais uma vez, e ela pareceu sair de um transe.

- O que foi? – ela disse, forçando uma voz estável.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Peter.

- Eu? – ela disse, colocando a carta dentro do envelope em cima da mesa, sem antes de Sirius poder ver o nome de quem a havia mandado. Elizabeth Dearborn. – Estou ótima, por que pergunta?

- Bom, talvez por que você esteja tão pálida que quase podemos através de você? – falou Sirius.

- Vai tomar no cu, Sirius. – ela respondeu irritada, enfiando o envelope no bolso das vestes.

Sirius ficou surpreso com a reação da garota.

- Me desculpe. – ela disse logo depois, e o rapaz apenas assentiu completamente confuso.

James e Lily trocaram olhares.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito? – perguntou Marlene, que sentada ao lado da amiga, tocou-lhe o antebraço delicadamente.

- Nada. A-hem. Nada de mais.

Ela se manteu calada pelo resto do café da manhã.

Ou melhor, pelo resto do dia.

E Sirius estava resoluto em esquecer do assunto. Dane-se a curiosidade.

* * *

><p>Ele tentou. Ele tentou mesmo. Mas o impulso de descobrir o que estava acontecendo foi maior. Ela não falou com Sirius nem com ninguém. Era como se tivesse se transformado num robô de uma hora para a outra. E assim que as aulas do dia acabaram, Julia sumiu.<p>

Sirius tinha um palpite para onde ela poderia ter ido, e pensou que provavelmente todos achavam a mesma coisa, mas preferiam deixá-la lá pensando. Apesar disso, ele não era todo mundo.

Ele subiu ao dormitório o mais rápido possível, antes dos outros, só para checar se sua teoria estava correta. O Mapa do Maroto não mostrava a garota em lugar nenhum, assim como ele esperava.

Mais uma vez ele disparou.

- Almofadinhas, onde você está indo? – Peter perguntou a ele, que passou apressado pelos

Outros três Marotos que só então chegaram ao buraco do retrato.

Sirius não parou para responder. Curiosidade o corroía por dentro, e a vontade de tirar aquela história a limpo era maior do que sua bexiga quase explodindo.

Parou na frente do que seria a porta da sala Precisa, e bateu na parede de pedra como se fosse feita de madeira. Ninguém respondeu.

- Vamos lá, Julia, eu sei que você está aí dentro. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, batendo mais uma vez.

Ele se afastou, ouvindo um sutil barulho. Um grande portal de madeira tomou o lugar dos blocos de pedra, e ele se abriu.

- Quem é? – a voz da menina soou rouca, provavelmente pela falta de uso.

- Jules? – ele se aproximou, puxando a maçaneta, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Julia o deixou entrar, fechando a porta enquanto ele andava pelo grande quarto. Provavelmente o dela na casa dos Dearborn. Ela segurava um violino nas mãos, e provavelmente estava o tocando antes de Sirius chegar.

- Você tem um número quase anormal de bandeiras da Grifinória por aqui. – ele disse, apontando para as paredes.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – ela perguntou, observando o garoto olhar cada detalhe do aposento e fazendo menção de voltar a tocar.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Mas primeiro de tudo, quero saber por que você não está falando direito comigo!

- O quê? – ela exclamou incrédula. – Não e hora para falar sobre isso, Sirius...

- Desde a festa do Slughorn, desde que eu beijei a maldita Irene Adler, você tem agido diferente comigo.

- Não, eu não tenho! – ela teimou – Sirius, eu não estou com cabeça para falar sobre Irene Adler agora... Tudo está estranho demais com você, eu...

- _Você _está tornando as coisas estranhas!

- Não estou não!

- Está sim!

- Bom, você ficou com essa garota quando _me _acompanhava para a festa! – ela desistiu – Como acha que isso fez eu me sentir?

- Mas nós fomos só como amigos! Não era um encontro!

- Não interessa! Eu- - ela se interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. – Quer saber? Desculpe-me. Agi infantilmente e peço desculpas. Se isso é tudo que veio me dizer, pode ir embora agora.

- Quê? Claro que não. Eu também quero saber a razão do seu ataque no café da manhã.

Sirius reparou pela primeira vez na aparência de Julia. Estava pálida – menos do que mais cedo -, mas o nariz vermelho, os olhos inchados. Suas bochechas mostravam os rastros de lágrimas, agora secas. Obviamente, as lágrimas contra as quais ela havia lutado no café tinham rolado.

- Eu... – ela tentou responder, com a garganta se fechando ao mesmo tempo que a raiva se dissipava. Seu olhar caiu sobre o papel em cima da cama. Sirius o pegou, percebendo que era a carta que ela recebera mais cedo.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou suavemente. – Você esteve chorando.

- Jura, capitão Óbvio?

Sirius lançou um olhar para ela, e Julia suspirou.

Ela caminhou até ele devagar, sentando-se na beirada da cama e dando um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado, convidando-o a sentar-se também.

Ela passou a mão no comprido cabelo antes de dizer alguma coisa. Sirius acompanhou os dedos dela enquanto eles desembaraçavam os nós. Ela podia parar de fazer rodeios e ir em frente.

- Você... – ela começou – Você se lembra daquele dia no Caldeirão Furado, nas férias?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, ansioso.

- Bem, provavelmente já sabe disso. Eu _sei, _que você sabe disso. Aquele cara... Era meu irmão.

- Sim, eu sei.

- E eu tenho que te agradecer por não insistir muito nesse assunto, depois que pedi para não fazê-lo, no casamento.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez.

- A questão é... Meu irmão, William, após se formar, planejou viajar com uns amigos. Mamãe não concordou muito com a ideia, afinal, quatro adolescentes andando por aí numa época como esta... – ela fungou, balançando a cabeça. – O problema é que William nunca viajou. Sempre esteve mais perto do que imaginávamos. Meses se passaram, um ano, e não recebemos nenhuma notícia dele. Mamãe e papai resolveram colocá-lo como desaparecido... E era esse era seu estado, até eu receber uma carta. Você deve se lembrar... Por volta de abril deste ano... E ele me disse para não acreditar em nada que o Profeta Diário dissesse sobre ele, por mais desesperador que parecesse. Eu achei estranho, por que ele diria isso?, pensei. Eu, como sempre, comecei a imaginar no pior. Um mês depois, o Ministério revelou no Profeta a lista de mortos e desaparecidos. Aí, meus medos praticamente se confirmaram. Todos acharam que eu chorava pela morte de William - nesse momento sua voz vacilou, e Sirius segurou seu antebraço -, mas na verdade... – ela não terminou a frase. – No início das férias, recebi mais uma carta dele, e descobri que ele queria marcar um encontro. Um lugarzinho trouxa mal frequentado de Londres. Lá, ele me contou.

- Jules...

- Sim?

- Ele é um Comensal da Morte, não é? – Sirius perguntou o mais delicadamente possível.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos, os lábios tremedo.

- Uhum. – ela respondeu chorosa, enfiando a cara no pescoço dele e deixando as lágrimas rolarem. – Ele nunca viajou. Ele... Ele estava na casa de meu avô...

- Sh... Eu sei... Eu se que é horrível... – ela a abraçou desajeitado. Nunca foi muito bom com pessoas chorando perto dele.

- Entende o porquê de eu nunca ter lhe contado isso antes?

- Por quê?

- Por causa de Regulus! – ela se separou - Eu achei que... Eu sempre achei que você tivesse esse medo... De ele se transformar em um... E acabar da mesma forma.

- Que forma? – Sirius perguntou confuso, olhando atentamente para o rosto desesperado da amiga.

- William está _morto_, Sirius. – ela colocou uma mão sobre o rosto – E desta vez para valer!

- O quê? O que aconteceu? – Sirius sacou a varinha, transfigurando um bichinho de pelúcia da cama em um lencinho.

- Meus pais abafaram o caso, o Profeta não vai publicar nada sobre. – ela aceitou o lencinho – Mamãe me explicou tudo na carta... – ela olhou para o pergaminho amarelado nas mãos de Sirius, que só então percebeu como amassava o objeto nas mãos, nervoso. – Ele...

O rosto de Julia se encheu de nojo, mas ela se forçou a continuar a falar, assuando o nariz.

- Ele estava torturando um grupo de nascidos trouxas com outros Comensais quando aurores os pegaram no flagra. No meio da luta, um dos feitiços atingiu William.

- Merlin...

Ela assuou mais uma vez.

- E eu me odeio!

- Por quê?

- Me odeio por sentir falta dele! Me odeio por sentir pena do que aconteceu! Não deveria estar triste por causa disso.

- O quê? Julia, William, não importa o que ele tenha se tornado, era seu irmão! Ele cresceu com você! Não foi ele que te ensinou a voar?

- Foi...

- Não se odeie por causa disso! – Sirius agarrou os ombros dela. - William trouxe isso sobre si mesmo com as decisões que tomou.

- Ele virou um Comensal da Morte, Sirius. Como você se sentiria se estivesse no meu lugar?

Ele não sabia responder. Por isso, se arrastou pela cama, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro florido. Assim como ela havia feito antes, Sirius indicou o lugar ao seu lado, e Julia engatinhou até ele, se aninhando nos braços do amigo, apertando a cabeça contra seu peito.

- Tudo está bem. Acabou, agora. – ele hesitou, antes de continuar. Ele era realmente péssimo com coisas sentimentais – Eu sei que... Eu sei que você tem enfrentado esse problema por um bom tempo. Não digo que William ter falecido seja uma coisa boa, mas... Eu digo isso de um jeito que eu espero que você entenda... Foi melhor assim, não acha?

Ela havia parado de chorar, e se mantinha em silêncio absoluto.

- Acabou. Não precisa mais se preocupar. Nem você, nem seus pais, nem os pais do Pontas... Nem ninguém. E ele não precisa mais se preocupar com você. Por que eu tenho certeza de que ele te amava – ama – muito.

Sirius estava _se _surpreendendo.

- Entende o que eu estou tentando dizer desse jeito ridículo ou isso só está deixando você com mais raiva de mim?

- Não. – ela disse. – Eu entendo.

Silêncio, mais uma vez.

- Está tudo bem se você chorar mais. Eu deixo. – ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

E assim ela fez.

* * *

><p>Sirius acordou algumas horas depois para se encontrar numa cena que ele nunca poderia imaginar que um dia se tornasse frequente. Ele estava numa cama, abraçado à Julia Dearborn, totalmente vestido.<p>

Ela dormia profundamente, com o rosto ainda enfiado em seu peito, e ele pode sentir sua camisa um pouco molhada. Se isso era produto de lágrimas ou baba, ele preferia não descobrir.

Era engraçado como as coisas mudaram tão de repente. De manhã, Julia praticamente não trocava três palavras com ele a não ser talvez "Passe o sal", e agora eles estavam numa cena um tanto comprometedora quando fora de contexto.

Ele inspirou profundamente no cheiro suave de morangos do cabelo da menina e fechou os olhos novamente.

Que bela hora para ele se lembrar de uma bexiga cheia.

- Merda, merda, merda. – ele sussurrou, tirando os braços que envolviam a amiga, tentando não acordá-la.

Ela bocejou, se espreguiçando, e Sirius não pode deixar de notar que sua saia havia subido um pouco demais no processo, revelando um pedacinho de sua calcinha azul de bolinhas pretas.

Julia abriu os olhos, aparentemente não percebendo aonde estava ou em que situação se encontrava.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou tristemente.

- Seis e meia. Da tarde. – Sirius respondeu.

- Já?

- Podemos sair daqui? – ele perguntou, o menos rudemente possível.

- Por quê?

- Por que minha bexiga está estourando!

Ela deu uma risada cansada.

- Claro. Deixa eu só enfiar os sapatos.

Assim que ela os calçou, Sirius, se odiando por se preocupar com assuntos tão fúteis quanto suas meras necessidades fisiológicas enquanto sua melhor amiga estava em luto pela morte de seu irmão, agarrou o pulso de Julia e arrastou-a o mais rápido possível para a Torre da Grifinória.

Mais uma vez, ele agradeceu pela Sala Precisa estar no sétimo andar.

- Julia, você está viva! – exclamou James, ao lado de Lily, alcançando os dois em frente à Mulher Gorda.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente o mais sutilmente possível, esperando que isso fizesse James se calar. O que acabou se tornando desnecessário, uma vez que Julia meramente sorriu, lançando um olhar para Lily e falando sombriamente a senha do Salão Comunal.

- Por que você e ela estão com marca de travesseiro nos rostos? – James perguntou, e Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Podemos conversar depois que eu mijar? Por favor? E Evans, vá atrás de sua amiga. Creio que ela tenha que conversar com você.

Sirius subiu para o dormitório, e ao sair do banheiro, encontrou os três amigos do lado de fora, à espera de uma explicação. Sirius suspirou.

- Acho melhor a gente se sentar.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, no jantar, as únicas palavras de Julia para com Sirius continuaram sendo "Passe o sal." "Por favor", ela acrescentou.<p>

Dessa vez Sirius validou as razões da menina para estar tão calada e ausente de espírito durante a refeição. Ninguém comentou nada sobre o assunto, mesmo que todos estivessem sabendo do trágico ocorrido, e o único instigador de algum tipo de conversa sustentável foi a reunião dos Monitores Chefes com Dumbledore.

Bem, talvez "instigador" não fosse a palavra certa.

* * *

><p><strong>13 de outubro, 1977<strong>

Era uma quarta feira, e as aulas do dia já haviam acabado.

Sirius, James e Remus estavam sentados próximos à lareira no Salão Comunal, à toa. Remus fazia o dever de casa de Runas Antigas no chão, James, empoleirado em sua poltrona, lia pela milionésima vez Quadribol Através dos Séculos e Sirius dedilhava distraidamente seu violão, esparramado no sofá.

Lupin pôs de lado seu pergaminho e olhou para cada um dos amigos, soltando um resmungo, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Sabe o que deveríamos fazer? – ele perguntou - Deveríamos ir atormentar a Madame Norr-r-ra. Explodir um armário de vassouras. Bagunçar com o escritório do Filch. Estou incrivelmente entediado.

- Aluado, Aluado. – suspirou Sirius – A cada dia que passa eu me orgulho mais de você.

- E as nossas reputações? – perguntou James, fingindo preocupação. – Somos monitores, e não é de acordo com o nosso código de conduta.

- Código de Conduta. – riu Sirius, caçoando – Desde quando você liga para esse tipo de coisa, Jamesie?

- Desde que Lily Evans começou a suportar a presença dele por mais de dois segundos. – respondeu Remus, recebendo de James um tapa na nuca. – Ai!

- É, nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa. – James continuou a conversa, bocejando. – Só que eu estou com uma preguiça do caramba para levantar daqui.

- _Você_ pode dizer que está com preguiça, né? – reclamou Sirius – Mas basta alguém dar um pio durante o treino de quadribol que você surta.

- Mas por que você está tão cansado? – perguntou Remus – Ficou acordado até que horas desta vez?

James continuava com suas vigílias constantes e prolongadas do Mapa do Maroto. Estava convencido de que os sonserinos iriam sair de novo para aprontar mais em Hogsmeade.

- Três, acho… - respondeu o maroto de óculos - Quase acordei vocês quando vi alguma coisa, mas era só Avery saindo escondido para algum armário de vassouras com uma garota.

- Tem certeza de que Snape não percebeu a presença de vocês? – disse Remus, fazendo a pergunta pela milionésima vez desde que os outros dois contaram para ele a história.

- Aluado, nós fazemos isso desde o primeiro ano. Sabemos como usar a capa direito. – reclamou Sirius.

- Sim, eu sei…

- Então não se preocupe. – Sirius o cortou, mesmo que ele tivesse um pouquinho de dúvida. Pensou que eles voltariam a usar a passagem, mas até aquele momento, nada.

- Então vamos logo. – levantou-se James com um salto. – Deveríamos achar Rabicho primeiro, a aula de Herbologia deve estar quase no fim. – ele olhou o relógio de pulso.

- Ok. – os outros dois se levantaram, e Sirius foi rapidamente guardar o violão no dormitório. Seu bebê era muito precioso para simplesmente deixá-lo desprotegido por ali.

Ele desceu as escadas vocalizando uma ideia, enfiando nos bolsos do casaco as Bombas de Bosta que acabara de pegar em seu malão.

- Hey – ele exclamou -, que tal nós _explodirmos_ o escritório do Filch?

- Não é muito extremo? – perguntou Remus.

- Você que teve a ideia. Agora não reclama por que eu fiquei empolgado.

- Mas que diabos vocês vão fazer? – Julia apareceu naquele momento, vinda de seu refúgio no dormitório das garotas.

A garota não estava mais tão sarcástica e alegre como antes. Sirius percebeu que naqueles poucos dias desde que William havia morrido, as expressões da garota pareciam ter adquirido anos. Ficou pior ainda depois que os pais vieram buscá-la no dia seguinte ao que ela recebera a carta para levá-la ao enterro.

- Explodir o escritório do Filch. – respondeu Remus simpaticamente, aderindo à ideia – Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

- Ah, não, não. – ela riu, mais ou menos, espirrando. – Não vou interferir nas suas travessuras. E espero que você não seja pego, James, McGonagall não ia ficar nada satisfeita.

- Obrigado pela consideração. – disse James - Mas eu tenho alguns anos de prática. Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu, começando a andar em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? – Sirius perguntou.

- Estufas. – ela espirrou mais uma vez, revirando os olhos - Tenho que me encontrar com as garotas. Vamos na biblioteca fazer a pesquisa do Smethley.

- Por que elas não te encontram aqui? – perguntou James – O tempo lá fora está horrível.

- Ah, não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu também preciso de um álibi para Lily não achar que fui eu quem irritou Ajax. O maldito gato estava entre mim e o banheiro. Como era para eu ver seu rabo se ele estava camuflado com aquela droga de suéter…

- Julia, você está falando sozinha…

- Ah, sim. Desculpe. – ela olhou para o chão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Vamos às estufas também. – disse Remus. – Catar Peter.

- Posso ir com vocês?

- Lógico. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso.

Ela retribui com um sorriso espontâneo dessa vez.

Os quatro então se encaminharam para o lado de fora do castelo, olhando para cima e observando as pesadas nuvens negras que pairavam sobre a propriedade. Eles estavam a apenas alguns metros da estufa três quando a chuva começou a cair.

- Merda. – resmungou Sirius, guardando de volta no bolso o maço de cigarros que ele havia feito menção de abrir.

Pelo menos a turma não demorou muito a sair. Menos de três minutos depois, os alunos começaram a esvaziar a estufa, primeiro um grupo de lufanos, e logo depois Lily, Mary, Marlene e Peter.

- Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mary, puxando o capuz de suas vestes.

- Viemos buscar Peter. – James apontou para ele e os outros Marotos, trocando olhares com Rabicho de um jeito que só os quatro entendiam.

Lily olhou para Julia.

- Eeei. – a ruiva disse num tom suave – Saiu da toca?

- Não dá para ficar lá para sempre, certo? – Julia respondeu com um sorrisinho, seguido de alguns espirros. – Aaargh. Eu odeio essa época do ano.

- Vamos logo. – disse Mary – Não quero ficar doente também.

- Vemos vocês na biblioteca! – Marlene gritou, e as duas saíram correndo na chuva disparadas, com as mãos sobre as cabeças tentando proteger seus cabelos. Remus e Peter as seguiram.

Quando Lily tentou sair de baixo do telhado, James a puxou pelo pulso e sorriu, conjurando um guarda chuva aparentemente do nada.

- Exibido. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não é minha culpa se minha varinha é especialmente boa para transfiguração. – ele se gabou, guardando a varinha no bolso especial do casaco.

- Tá bom. Coloque a culpa na varinha. – a garota aceitou o guarda-chuva, mas o levantou o mais alto que podia para que James coubesse embaixo dele também.

Sirius logo se viu para trás com Julia, por apenas uns segundos.

- Ninguém quer ficar doente, quer? – ele sorriu, puxando o lado do seu casaco largo e cobrindo a cabeça da amiga.

- Ahn, Sirius? Seu casaco está fedendo. – ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Bom, sua ingrata – ele puxou o pano de volta. –, se você não conseguir aguentar um pouco do cheiro de Bombas de Bosta, vai ficar doente.

- Ok, ok. – ela riu – Volta aqui.

O problema de andar na chuva num relevo com certa inclinação, coberto ou por grama ou um caminho de pedras tão escorregadias quanto, é que não se pode sair por aí levianamente. Pessoas desastradas deveriam tomar cuidado esse tipo de coisa, pois justamente quando a chuva resolveu apertar ainda mais, Lily escorregou como se numa casca de banana, virando o pé, que faz um CRACK tão alto que Sirius ouviu a alguns poucos metros de distância.

Lily caiu no chão, agarrando o braço de James e infelizmente o levando junto. Eles deslizaram, parando junto aos pés de Sirius e Julia.

- Ai meu Merlin, Lily, você está bem? – Julia exclamou, se separando de Sirius – que soltou um resmungo involuntário - e se agachando, numa tentativa de ver melhor o pé da amiga. Ela estava usando apenas uma sapatilha, por isso era fácil ver seu novo tornozelo, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis trouxa.

- Puta m-… Isso está doendo. – Lily disse entre os dentes, as lágrimas se misturando às gotas grossas de chuva.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus e Peter voltaram para ver o que acontecia.

- Lily escorregou. – James respondeu, já de pé.

- Evans, você consegue andar? – perguntou Sirius.

- Acho que sim. – ela tentou se levantar, mas soltou um gemido de dor.

- Muito simples de resolver. – James respondeu, agachando-se e pegando a garota no colo, virando-se de costas e continuando a andar em direção ao castelo. – Vou levá-la à Ala Hospitalar! Encontro vocês no Salão Comunal! – ele avisou aos outros.

- James, me ponha no chão! – Eles ouviram Lily lutar contra James – Não precisa, acho que consigo andar, eu consigo! James Potter, me ponha no chão!

- Lily, não é trabalho nenhum. – James respondeu, ignorando os protestos da ruiva e andando o mais rápido possível em direção ao castelo.

Sirius, Remus, Peter e Julia olharam a cena sorridentes e encharcados.

- Vamos? – sugeriu Lupin. – Tenho um dever de Runas Antigas para terminar.

- Argh, Aluado, você consegue ser tão entediante às vezes. – resmungou Sirius enquanto o grupo começou a andar – Nem parece a mesma pessoa que sugeriu explosões hoje mais cedo.

- Explosões? – perguntou Peter animado.

- Dever de Runas? – Julia disse, esfregando o nariz – Tem dever de Runas?

- E do Slughorn. – continuou Remus, e Julia resmungou.

- Parece que a minha pesquisa para Defesa vai ter que esperar um pouquinho mais.

- Chatoooooo! – exclamou Sirius – Vamos, Rabicho. – ele chamou Peter, andando mais rapidamente. – Deixemos esse nerds para trás, e vamos falar de negócios.

- Negócios? Interessante.

- Diga-me, quantas Bombas de Bosta você ainda tem no seu malão?

* * *

><p>- Por que vocês não foram para a biblioteca? – exclamou Marlene para Julia, quando entrou no Salão Comunal e se dirigiu para o sofá, onde a segunda escovava os cabelos molhados ao lado de Sirius, Peter e Remus.<p>

- Lily torceu o pé. – respondeu Julia, colocando a escova de lado – James a levou para a Ala Hospitalar.

Mary e Marlene soltaram um "Oh, não!".

- Pomfrey cuida desse tipo de coisa rapidinho. – disse Peter – Imagino por que eles estão demorando tanto.

- Com Evans protestando daquele jeito, duvido que tenha sido fácil carregá-la por quatro andares. – respondeu Sirius, e Peter balançou a cabeça.

As duas meninas tentaram se sentar no sofá, mas seus dois ocupantes, Julia e Sirius – que estavam um em cada canto – levantaram as pernas ao mesmo tempo, impedindo-as de se sentarem.

- Meu sofá. – disse Sirius.

- Bom, não vejo você aí em cima sozinho. – Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Ela chegou primeiro. – ele se explicou, apontando para Julia – E está doente.

- Eu não estou doente.

- Você está espirrando a cada cinco minutos.

Julia revirou os olhos.

- Ugh, eu odeio casais. – Remus comentou, fazendo os outros rirem. Julia e Sirius lançaram para ele um olhar fulminante.

- Não somos um casal. – Julia se defendeu.

- São sim. – Remus continuou, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho na sua frente.

Naquele momento, Lily entrou no Salão mancando, segurando-se firmemente no ombro de James.

- Aí estão vocês. – disse Sirius, feliz com a interrupção.

- Amigos podres, vocês são. – disse James, ajudando a ruiva a se sentar na poltrona que Remus vagou para ela. – Nem foram ver se ela estava bem.

- Preferimos deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso.

- Treinamento para o futuro. – Julia completou.

James e Lily ficaram de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos, incertos se aquilo que ouviram tinha o significado que suspeitavam.

Remus quebrou o silêncio.

- Então, o que a Pomfrey disse?

- Ah, vai ficar tudo bem – respondeu Lily – Ela curou com um feitiço simples, mas disse que pode doer ainda por algumas horas.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – disse Peter de repente.

- Eu também. – concordou Sirius, passando a mão na barriga.

- Então vamos descer para jantar. – Lily falou, começando a se levantar.

- Não, Lily. Você deveria descansar um pouco o pé. – James a impediu.

- James, eu estou com fome. E se eu não me exercitar, vai demorar ainda mais para sarar.

James fez uma careta, mas deixou ela sair da poltrona, colocando o braço dela sobre o seu.

Lily primeiro hesitou, olhando para a mão dele na sua, mas sorriu discretamente.

- Vamos. – ela disse.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de outubro, 1977<strong>

Sirius, Remus e Peter subiram para o Salão Comunal depois da aula de Poções com planos em mente. Era dia de criar confusão.

- Tem certeza, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remus, enquanto eles entravam na torre, seguindo caminho para a escada do dormitório.

- Aluado, meu aniversário é sábado, e a única tarde livre que vou ter nessa semana vai ser hoje.

McGonagall havia colocado no início da semana a data dos passeios a Hogsmeade no quadro de avisos do Salão, e o primeiro coincidiu com o aniversário de Sirius, por isso eles não poderiam fazer nada na escola naquele dia, já que estariam no vilarejo enchendo a cara.

Para todos os outros dias, James havia marcado treino de quadribol depois do fim das aulas.

Naquela segunda feira, no entanto, os Monitores-Chefes estariam ocupados fazendo alguma coisa que não interessava a Sirius e o treino era depois do jantar, por isso aquela era sua única chance de explodir, destruir ou inundar alguma coisa.

Eles ouviram de repente um barulho de alguma coisa se quebrando, e depois uma pancada surda, vindos de dentro do quarto. Os três Marotos se entreolharam. Eram os únicos garotos do sétimo ano que estavam presentes na Torre da Grifinória, sabiam disso.

Sirius abriu a porta com cuidado, e eles ficaram quase um em cima do outro, dando uma olhada geral no quarto.

- Não tem ninguém. – Peter constatou, e eles entraram, ainda virando as cabeças de um lado para o outro.

- Estranho. – Sirius disse, pisando sem querer em vidro quebrado. Ele se agachou no chão e viu o globo de neve que Jules dera a ele no mês anterior espatifado no chão. – Ah, mas que merda.

Por estar agachado, ele viu o responsável pelo estrago, escondido. Levantou-se, deu um suspiro e disse alto e claramente:

- Evans, você pode, por favor, sair de baixo da cama do Aluado?

- Quê? – Remus se abaixou, vendo Lily escondendo-se muito mal debaixo de sua cama.

Ela saiu, batendo a cabeça na madeira e se levantando desajeitadamente.

- Duas vezes... – ela disse indignada, esfregando o couro cabeludo.

- Evans, mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E escondida?

- Desculpe por ter quebrado o globo. Eu posso consertar. – ela tentou desviar do assunto.

- Eu sei fazer um simples _Reparo, _Evans.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu,,, Eu esperava encontrar James. Quero falar com ele sobre uma coisa.

- Pontas está te esperando no Salão de Entrada. Vocês não têm uma reunião ou sei lá o quê? – disse Sirius.

- É... Sim, McGonagall pediu para nos ver.

- O que você tem que falar com ele? – perguntou Peter.

- Nada demais... Eu só... Eu assumi que ele fosse esquecer-se da reunião.

- Esquecer de um compromisso com você? Psh, até parece. – zombou Sirius, e Remus lhe deu um tapão no braço. – Mas por que se escondeu? A gente não morde... Não nessa forma, pelo menos. – ele sorriu atrevidamente.

- Ah, sei lá... – Lily passou a mão numa coceira inexistente na nuca. - Vejo vocês mais tarde, ok?

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, saindo do dormitório dos meninos rapidamente.

- Mas o quê? – Sirius exclamou quando Remus fechou a porta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso foi esquisito. – disse Peter, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Silêncio caiu sobre o dormitório, e Sirius se agachou ao lado de seu malão para pegar alguma coisa que lhe fosse útil mais tarde.

- Eu poderia estar errado... – ele começou depois de alguns segundos, largando um saquinho no chão e coçando o queixo.

- Mas? – incentivou-o Remus, que estava sentado em sua cama, de olhos fechados, tentando descansar.

- Não acham que Evans tem agido muito estranhamente perto do Pontas? – Sirius sacou a varinha, consertando o globo de neve que ainda jazia espatifado a alguns metros de distância.

- Bem... – disse Remus se sentando, incerto.

- Acho. – falou Peter, resoluto – Graças à Merlin, pensei que fosse o único.

- Vocês acham que...

- Pode ser. – disse Remus, um pouco relutante. – Mas não acho que deveríamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. – ele acrescentou ao ver o grande sorriso que apareceu no rosto de Sirius.

- Ela realmente tem sido bem... Diferente. – falou Peter.

- Finalmente. – Sirius suspirou, e todos eles sorriram.

Eles poderiam estar errados, nunca se sabe. Mas esperaram por aquele momento por tanto tempo que nem ligavam para a probabilidade. Tudo teria dado certo no final? Os planos, os foras, os feitiços...

"_Ai, ai."_

Lily Evans. Gostando de James Potter.

Sirius deu uma risada satisfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>O que em nome de Merlin elas estão fazendo aqui? – Gilbert Bishop perguntou, levantando a cabeça. – AI. – ele gemeu quando sua coluna estalou.

Sirius olhou em volta do campo para saber do que ele estava falando. De fato, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Mary MacDonald haviam acabado de se sentar num dos bancos da arquibancada fantasma, uma cena _muito _incomum. Afinal, Julia havia banido qualquer Maria-Vassoura que resolvesse aparecer durante os treinos – eles tiveram algumas experiências desagradáveis alguns anos antes -, e James não tinha medo de apontar a varinha para qualquer possível espião.

Além disso, era uma segunda feira, e o time de quadribol da Grifinória havia acabado de chegar no campo de quadribol depois de um jantar reforçado. Não estavam esperando por uma plateia.

James se virou para elas e deu um tchauzinho, enquanto a outra mão passava nervosamente no cabelo.

Sirius sorriu, revirando os olhos.

"_Patético."_

Mas nas circunstâncias de então, quem sabe não funcionasse?

- Ah, eu as chamei para assistir ao treino. – explicou Julia despreocupada, ganhando olhares de todos os meninos, agora um grupo quase duas vezes maior, devido aos reservas. – Quê?

- Mas elas são garotas... – disse Robert Thatcher, o mais tímido do grupo.

- E eu sou o que, um Chizácaro? – Julia perguntou exasperada.

- Não! – Thatcher se encolheu – Mas você sabe o que acontece nos treinos! Elas não tem ideia do-

- Ideia do quê, Thatcher? – perguntou James gravemente.

- Ahn...

- Ah, cara, relaxa! – exclamou Sirius – Não tem nada demais elas verem o nosso treino. Só não sabia que elas se interessavam _tanto_ em quadribol para vir aqui. – ele lançou para Julia um olhar significativo, e ela sorriu.

- Vamos começar então, por favor? – James pediu.

- _Por favor?_ – Angus repetiu – Potter acabou de dizer _por favor?_

- É Capitão para você, Jones. – disse James. – Vamos logo, correndo em volta do campo.

- Ah, mas isso vai entediar a nossa plateia... – Sirius falou, estendendo o braço na direção das meninas que olhavam confusas para o agrupamento de jogadores.

- Cor-ren-do. – disse James entre os dentes.

O time assentiu, obedecendo à ordem.

- Boa. – Sirius disse a Julia enquanto eles corriam, e ela olhou para ele triunfante. – Agora é só a gente esperar o Pontas ter um ataque do coração.

Em menos de vinte minutos de treino, James não tinha dado sinais de atividade cardíaca irregular, mas já havia começado os exercícios aéreos. Sirius mal podia acreditar. Evans deveria ir assistir aos treinos mais vezes.

"_Nada pode dar errado hoje."_

Sirius estava satisfeito com aquele dia. Inundar o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme faz isso com o humor das pessoas.

Estava tudo indo muito bem. O vento estava agradável, Sirius rebatera bons balaços, Owen defendeu 90% dos gols e James tentava gritar o menos possível.

Eles se dividiram, como sempre, em dois times. James, Sirius, Owen e metade dos reservas em um, Julia, Angus e Bishop e o resto dos reservas no outro.

Por volta das oito e meia, Sirius percebeu que aquelas 24 horas ainda não haviam acabado.

Julia marcava James, que estava com posse da goles. Bishop acabara de rebater um balaço para longe dos dois, mas Sirius foi rápido, indo em direção à bola, com intenção de mandá-la de volta.

A garota estava muito perto de arrancar a goles, Marlene e Mary torciam animadamente por isso. Sirius viu a oportunidade.

Ele sempre fazia isso. Julia iria desviar, James prosseguiria e faria o gol.

Não era nada demais.

Ele levantou o braço, acertando o bastão em cheio no balaço, que foi voando na direção dos primos.

Foi muito rápido.

James estava anormalmente distraído, lançando olhares para Lily de vez em quando, que observava tudo atentamente.

- James, cuidado! – Julia gritou, freiando, mas era tarde demais.

Sirius só viu a bola bater violentamente no braço de James. O rapaz quase caiu da vassoura, ficando de cabeça para baixo, mas se segurou até por os pés no chão, urrando de dor.

Lily pulou a barreira de madeira e saiu correndo em direção ao gramado, seguida pelas outras duas, juntando-se à rodinha de pessoas que tentavam ajudar James.

Fratura exposta no braço direito.

- É por isso que eu sempre digo para você usar proteção nos treinos também, seu idiota! – Julia gritou, tentando se fazer escutar.

- Pontas, puta que pariu, Pontas. – Sirius disse, extremamente nervoso – Me desculpa, cara, eu só estava tentando...

- Está tudo bem, Almofadinhas. – James conseguiu dizer – Eu... Eu só preciso ir à enfermaria, eu estou bem.

- James, EU CONSIGO VER SEU OSSO. – Lily exclamou, tentando não ficar histérica – Você _não está bem._

- Osso? – James pareceu olhar atentamente para o braço pela primeira vez. Como se só então ele sentisse a quentura do sangue que escorria, o vermelho que se misturava ao pano de seu uniforme fazendo parecer que este estava apenas molhado, e não apenas a dor lancinante. Ele não conseguiu mais se manter em pé.

James caiu sentado no chão, chorando de um jeito que dava agonia.

Sirius e Angus levantaram-no do chão com cuidado. O castelo nunca parecera tão longe, e eles começaram a andar rapidamente, seguidos pelos outros.

Em algum ponto da viagem até a Ala Hospitalar, James desmaiou.

* * *

><p>- Puta merda. – Remus disse, depois que Sirius chegou ao Salão Comunal todo coberto de sangue, com o resto do time titular, Lily, Marlene e Mary meia hora depois. Os reservas já haviam subido, já que Madame Pomfrey não queria a Enfermaria muito cheia.<p>

- Cadê o Pontas? – perguntou Peter.

- Balaço. – Sirius se forçou a dizer, ainda em choque com a cena. – Braço direito, fratura exposta.

- Puta merda. – Remus repetiu.

- Pomfrey nos expulsou da Enfermaria assim que ele acordou de novo. – disse Marlene – Ele deve passar pelo menos duas noites por lá.

- Lily, você está bem? – Julia perguntou, passando um braço em volta da amiga que se sentava no sofá ao seu lado.

- Mais ou menos. – a ruiva respondeu. – Eu... Eu nunca o vira assim.

- O quê, achou que Pontas não tinha emoções? – Sirius disse sarcasticamente, fazendo Lily olhá-lo com raiva.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, idiota.

- A gente sabe. – Julia a tranquilizou.

- Vamos ficar sem treinar por um bom tempo depois dessa. – comentou Gilbert. – Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Os outros jogadores deram uma risada sem emoção.

- Remus? – Lily começou a dizer – Tem como você fazer a patrulha de corredores comigo hoje então? James obviamente não vai poder...

- Claro, pode deixar. – o Maroto concordou.

Sirius suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Nem se importava com suas roupa toda suja.

- Bom, eu vou rezar muito essa noite. – Mary disse de repente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Angus.

- Bom, Lily torceu o pé, e James quebrou o braço nesse pequeno período de tempo! Nunca se sabe quem é o próximo. Credo, só tragédia nesse mês.

- Ah, Mary deixa disso... – Sirius começou a dizer, mas se interrompendo ao ver a cara que Julia fez ao ouvir o comentário das tragédias.

- Merlin, Jules. – Mary disse – Sinto muito.

- Não, está tudo bem. – Julia respondeu, levantando a cabeça e passando as duas mãos no rosto.

- Eu não quis...

- Está tudo bem, Mary. – Julia fez um sinal de _"pare" _com a mão.

- Cadê Thatcher? – perguntou Peter, percebendo pela primeira vez que ele também não estava presente.

- Ficou na enfermaria. Passou mal com o sangue. – Sirius respondeu.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Owen.

- Nove e quarenta. – Angus respondeu.

- Eu vou subir para o meu dormitório. – ele disse – Boa noite gente.

- Esse garoto novo é meio esquisito. – disse Marlene depois que ele foi embora.

- Ele é tímido. – falou Angus – Muito engraçado depois que você o conhece.

Depois disso, Gilbert foi falar com um grupo de pessoas do sexto ano atrás deles, e foi seguido por Jones. Lily então subiu para o dormitório e trocar de roupa, para poder mais tarde patrulhar com Remus.

Assim que a ruiva sumiu na curva da escada, Sirius se ajeitou no sofá, olhou em volta e perguntou:

- Muito bem, podem ir abrindo o bico. Evans está a fim do Pontas, não está?

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Remus, enquanto Julia, Marlene e Mary abriam e fechavam a boca sem saber o que dizer, se entreolhando.

- Vocês podem dizer para a gente. Não vamos contar para o Pontas. – Sirius continuou – Não é, Aluado, Rabicho?

- Não, não iríamos contar. Mas elas não vão nos dizer nada. – Remus disse.

- Ah, nem vem! – Sirius reclamou – Você quer saber tanto quanto eu.

- Não podemos negar que os dois estão bem mais próximos... Passam grande parte do tempo só os dois. – Remus concluiu, e Peter assentiu.

- Mas isso não significa nada. – disse Mary – Julia e Sirius são meu exemplo favorito de que homens e mulheres podem passar uma quantidade extremamente excessiva de tempo juntos e continuar sendo apenas amigos.

Tanto Julia quanto Sirius se remexeram desconfortáveis em seus assentos diante desse comentário.

- Não é excessiva... – Julia resmungou baixinho.

- Mas eles são James e Evans! – Sirius falou. – Não sabem de nada?

- Sirius, nós não vamos te contar nada. E isso não significa que nós sabemos de alguma coisa. – ela acrescentou quando Sirius arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Merda. – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça desapontado. – Mas o que _vocês _acham?

O rosto de Mary se iluminou. Ela queria falar no assunto, mas não comprometer a confiança de Lily.

- Eu acho que-

- Você não acha nada, Mary Elizabeth MacDonald. – Marlene a cortou.

- A nossa opinião não faz mal, Marley. – Mary disse racionalmente.

- Mas...

- Marley... Eu sei que você tem suas teorias.

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Então? – Sirius as encorajou.

- Você sabe a minha opinião, Sirius. Sempre soube. – Julia falou primeiro. – E não vamos falar mais nada.

- Mas...

- Não. – Julia disse seriamente.

- Ela está certa. – Remus se manifestou, e Marlene concordou com ele.

- Eu só quero saber... – Sirius bufou.

- Eu sei. – Julia falou - Mas você não acha que é melhor eles resolverem o assunto sozinhos? Nenhum dos planos funcionou, Sirius.

- Planos? – perguntou Mary - Que planos?

- Nada, Mare.

- Não, que planos? – uma outra voz disse atrás deles, assustando-os. Ninguém percebeu que Lily havia voltado para o Salão Comunal. – Que planos?

O clima ficou pesado em volta da lareira.

- Não foi nada demais, Evans. Relaxe. – Sirius disse.

- James os fez fazer isso? – Lily perguntou irritada, assumindo que a culpa era dele.

- Evans, o mundo do Pontas não gira em torno de você. Parece, mas não gira. Como você espera ter um relacionamento com ele se nem confia nele a ponto de achar que James nos fez agentes de uma missão secreta para persuadir você a ficar com ele?

- Eu não espero ter um relacionamento com ele! – Lily exclamou – Eu só- Ai, meu Merlin. – ela pôs uma das mãos na testa, buscando paciência - Quer saber? Chega desse assunto. Remus, vamos logo?

- Vamos. – o garoto se levantou, e os dois saíram rapidamente.

- Ah, mas que merda. – Julia murmurou, sentando-se e enfiando a cara nas mãos.

- Ela só está nervosa. – Sirius disse. – Depois do que aconteceu no treino. Aluado vai explicar tudo para ela.

- É. Você tem razão.

- Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que essa reação comprova ainda mais a minha teoria de-

- Sirius! – Julia exclamou. – Não, ok? _Timing._

- Ok, ok. _Timing._

**- **Sabe o que a gente podia fazer? – disse Mary subitamente.

- O quê? – perguntou Marlene.

- Uma festa à fantasia de Halloween.

- Mary... _TIMING! – _Sirius e Julia exclamaram juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de outubro, 1977<strong>

Sirius acordou com um balde de água gelada na cara.

- Oi! – ele gritou, olhando para James, Remus e Peter que gargalhavam em volta de sua cama – Qual foi?

- Levante-se, Almofadinhas! – James exclamou animado, balançando apenas um braço, já que o outro ainda estava na tipóia.

- Por que a água? – Sirius perguntou com uma voz sofredora.

- Estamos testando a técnica que usaremos para acordá-lo amanhã de manhã depois da bebedeira de hoje. – respondeu Remus.

Sirius passou as mãos no cabelo molhado, bocejando.

- Mas _por que a água? – _ele perguntou de novo, mas os outros continuaram a rir de seu desespero. - Que horas são?

- Nove da manhã. – James respondeu – Levante-se, ou vamos perder o café. Não vai querer deixar de comer seus waffles logo hoje, certo?

- Ainda mais num fim de semana de Hogsmeade. – disse Peter.

- Você pode não aguentar a caminhada. – completou Remus.

Ele revirou os olhos fazendo os amigos soltarem uma risada. Sirius se levantou enquanto os outros Marotos se dispersavam pelo quarto cuidando de suas atividades matutinas. Indo para o banheiro, ele parou na frente do espelho – coisa que ele percebeu que fazia demais – e olhou para o reflexo.

18.

Dezoito.

Já?

Sirius percebeu como um ano passou rápido.

Ele estava mais maduro? Mais alto? Com mais barba? Era difícil saber. Colocou as mãos no rosto, puxando as bochechas, esticando o pescoço, alisando as sobrancelhas e olhando o interior do nariz.

- Mas o que em nome de Gryffindor você está fazendo? – James perguntou parado junto à porta, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Ah, você sabe. Pensando em jeitos de arrancar sua cabeça antes das dez da manhã.

- Bom, você sempre foi mesmo capaz de imaginar seis coisas impossíveis antes do café da manhã.

James estava de bom humor, mesmo que o braço machucado o tivesse impedido de treinar quadribol pelo resto da semana. A felicidade, Sirius agradeceu a Merlin, vinha da ignorância. Depois do pequeno piti que Lily deu ao descobrir que haviam planos para juntá-la com James, Remus explicou tudo a ela enquanto eles revistavam os armários de vassouras. Se o problema não fosse resolvido, Evans estaria furiosa com James por manipulá-la. E por conseqüência, ele já teria estrangulado Julia e Sirius por deixarem a ruiva saber.

Mesmo que James tivesse pedido para eles não se meterem no assunto.

Para resumir, Lily só estava com raiva de Sirius, e um pouquinho com Julia.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles desceram para um café da manhã rápido, para chegarem ao vilarejo cedo, preparados para um sábado tranquilo.

Lily falou normalmente com Sirius, e ele achou que isso mostrava o fim da "briga".

Mas talvez fosse apenas o fator aniversário agindo.

Mas ela dera um presente a ele, não dera? O Silmarillion, um livro de Tolkien, o mesmo escritor de O Senhor dos Anéis, séria trouxa da qual ele gostava muito.

Mas...

"_Pare."_

Ele estava _mesmo _analisando seu relacionamento com Lily Evans?

* * *

><p>Sirius subiu para o dormitório depois do café da manhã para guardar seus presentes antes de ir para Hogsmeade. Ao abrir a porta do quarto tomou um susto.<p>

- Merlin! – ele exclamou, olhando para a sua cama novamente para ter certeza de que seu cérebro não estava lhe pregando uma peça.

Não.

Realmente havia uma garota de calcinha e sutiã em cima de sua cama, como se esta fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ahn... – ele gaguejou, enquanto a garota continuava a observado com olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Eu... Quem é você? E por que você está na minha cama... Semi nua?

A menina, que antes tentava parecer confiante, deixou o sorriso vacilar, corando ligeiramente.

- Não que... Não que eu me importe. – ele continuou, vendo que ela não falava nada. Balançou a cabeça, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Garotas já haviam invadido seu quarto antes, mas fazia um bom tempo e nunca foi _assim._ – Exceto que eu me importo, sim. Importa-se de se cobrir?

Ela puxou o edredom vermelho escarlate, ainda sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... Me desculpe. – ela finalmente disse, olhando para o chão. – Eu perdi uma aposta.

- O quê?

Obviamente, a garota não queria falar sobre isso, e começou a se levantar, indo em direção à porta rapidamente, arrastando o edredom pelo chão.

- Espere! – Sirius exclamou. – Você perdeu uma aposta? O que isso tem a ver?

- Hoje é o seu aniversário, não é?

- Sim...

- Então...

- Almofadinhas, por que você está demorando tanto? Eu... _Oh. – _James entrou no dormitório

- Com licença. – a garota ficou extremamente vermelha e saiu correndo do quarto. O Maroto recém chegado estava com uma cara extremamente confusa, então olhou para Sirius, levantando as sobrancelhas pedindo por uma explicação.

Sirius deu de ombros, recuperando-se do choque.

- Ela perdeu uma aposta.

- Como assim? – James perguntou.

- Não tenho a mínima ideia.

James deu uma risada passando o braço em volta do ombro do amigo, e eles saíram do dormitório, descendo as escadas.

- Seu sortudo babaca. – James disse dando um tapa na nuca do outro.

- Bom, é meu aniversário. Eu mereço, não acha?

* * *

><p>O vilarejo, para surpresa dos Marotos, não estava cheio. Talvez fosse o frio, mas Sirius duvidava disso.<p>

Fazia um tempo em que não havia sol, nem um raiozinho se quer escapava pela densa massa de nuvens negras que pareciam estar ali simplesmente para escurecer o dia. Mantendo o pensamento positivo, antes ver um céu nublado do que um céu com a Marca Negra de Voldemort pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Eles desceram a rua principal conversando animadamente, tentando descobrir a identidade da menina de sutiã. Chegaram à conclusão que era uma garota do sexto ano, do mesmo dormitório que a memorável – não necessariamente num bom sentido – Chastity Bell.

- Você pode por favor tirar esse cachecol? – pediu James, apontando para o cachecol laranja berrante e preto que Sirius tirara do armário devido ao frio que chegava cada vez mais rápido.

- Eu _não_ vou tirar esse cachecol. – Sirius respondeu teimosamente – Chuddley Cannons é o _meu _time, sempre foi, e sempre será. Se você e seu time cheio de campeonatos ficam incomodados com o meu orgulho, retire-se, por favor.

- Besteira. – disse James, mordendo um pedaço do Sapo de Chocolate que eles haviam acabado de comprar na Dedosdemel – Você quer o seu melhor amigo presente no dia do seu aniversário.

- E ele está bem aqui, não é Aluado? – Sirius puxou Remus para mais perto de si – E não vamos nos esquecer de Rabicho.

James apenas riu, imaginando se um dia iria se ver livre daquele pedaço horrível de pano de chão.

- Hey, Black! – um garoto da Corvinal passou andando por eles – Feliz aniversário!

- Valeu, Corner! – Sirius gritou de volta.

- Como é que _todos_ sabem a data do seu aniversário? – perguntou Peter.

- Bom, porque eu sou _eu. _ – Sirius respondeu pragmaticamente.

Quando eles estavam perto do Três Vassouras, Sirius avistou, mais uma vez, um grupo conhecido de Sonserinos entrando no Cabeça de Javali, no fim da rua.

- Mas o que esses idiotas vão fazer no Cabeça de Javali num dia como esse? – ele disse, chamando a atenção dos outros para a cena.

- Não se misturar com o povão e tomar uma cerveja na santa paz do lugar menos higiênico de Hogsmeade? – James respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Duvido. – Peter murmurou.

- Você não acha que... – Sirius olhou para James.

- À plena luz do dia? – James disse – Num dia de visita? Nem eles são tão estúpidos. Eu acho.

- Pontas, eles são sonserinos.

- Eu acho que vocês subestimam Snape. – Remus constatou.

- Vocês podem encontrar a resposta para o que quer que seja dentro do pub, por favor? – a voz de Marlene veio de trás dos Marotos, fazendo-os perceber que estavam parados na frente da porta.

- Ah, desculpe, Marley. – James disse, deixando ela, Mary, Lily e Julia passarem.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Marlene.

- E o que Snape tem a ver com a história. – Julia acrescentou, provavelmente fazendo a pergunta por Lily, que estava curiosa.

- Não é do seu interesse. – respondeu James, observando a prima por cima dos óculos, com um olhar vidrado.

- Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Jamesie. – ela colocou os óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Podemos entrar? – Mary pediu – Vocês sabem que não dá para extorquir segredos dos Marotos.

Marlene revirou os olhos, e as quatro entraram no estabelecimento.

- Nós deveríamos dar uma olhada. – disse Sirius finalmente, voltando ao assunto.

- Só para checar. – obviamente James ia concordar, afinal, era ele que passava horas acordado vigiando o Mapa, mesmo que esse hábito estivesse diminuindo gradualmente (para a felicidade de Thomas Beckett, que era muito _fotossensível)._

Eles optaram por continuar a descer a rua, discretamente parando ao lado da janela.

- Rabicho, você é mais baixo. – disse James – Dá uma olhada.

Peter revirou os olhos, e olhou pelo vidro embaçado.

- Quem está aí? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não dá para ver direito. – o outro respondeu – Eles estão sentados no bar, de costas.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, homem, onde estão os seus poderes de observação? – Sirius falou, e Remus soltou uma risada.

- Ahn... Acho que são Mulciber, Avery... E Nott. – Peter respondeu, desembaçando o vidro com a manga do casaco.

- Ranhoso não está aí? – disse Sirius.

- Não.

- Bom, ele é o que poderíamos chamar de cérebro do grupo, então eles provavelmente estão apenas... – Remus começou, sendo cortado por James.

- Algum adulto? – este perguntou.

- Não. Ah!, chegou mais um.

- Quem? – Remus perguntou.

- Ahn... – Peter hesitou.

- Quem?

- Eu... Não sei. Não dá para ver direito.

- Deixa eu ver. – Sirius se aproximou, sentindo um aperto no coração. E ele não gostou nada disso.

Reconheceria aquele cabelo de qualquer lugar.

Era igual ao seu.

- O que Regulus está fazendo com esses idiotas? – Sirius perguntou irritado. – Ele é do quinto ano, o que está fazendo com septuanistas?

- Por que você se importa? – perguntou James.

- Eu não me importo. – Sirius respondeu exasperado.

Ele se importava sim.

- Parece que eles não vão fazer nada típico de Comensal da Morte. – Remus disse.

- Não. – disse James, quase decepcionado. Era de se esperar que houvesse alguma ação.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras. – Peter disse, indicando com a cabeça para o lugar.

- Está bem. – Sirius resmungou, se afastando da janela.

Os quatro Marotos comemoraram o aniversário de Sirius com mais bebidas do que o anterior. Madame Rosmerta trouxera até champagne. Pessoas passaram pela mesa deles de cinco em cinco minutos para parabenizá-lo. Em certo momento da tarde, o Professor Slughorn se juntou a eles para jogar conversa fora, assim como as meninas. Depois de um tempo, Sirius tinha se esquecido do assunto Regulus.

- Nós devíamos dar uma festa à fantasia! – exclamou Mary, trazendo novamente sua ideia e quase derrubando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada batizada no processo. – No Halloween!

- Numa segunda feira? – Julia perguntou. – A gente já quebra as regras da escola com as quantidades absurdas de álcool nas festas de vitória, e você quer uma numa segunda-feira?

- Você prefere então que a gente fique que nem uns idiotas usando fantasias sem comemorar nada?

Julia levou uma mão à testa.

- Não, Mary...

- Mas espera. – disse James – Uma festa pode ser uma boa.

- James, você é Monitor-Chefe. – Lily disse – Olhe a sua reputação.

- Ah, Lils, não acho que faria mal. Vocês acham? – ele perguntou aos Marotos, e todos fizeram que não com a cabeça.

- Vamos nessa. – disse Sirius – Pelado conta como fantasia? – brincou Sirius, e as meninas reviraram os olhos.

- Se você quer ser preso por expor seu corpo nu para menores, vai em frente. – Lily falou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

James sorriu.

Sirius imaginou o que ele estaria pensando.

"_Oh, minha Lily Flor é tão sarcástica e inteligente." _– ele imitou a voz do amigo em sua mente.

Lily sorriu de volta para James.

"_Oh, James, por que você é o único que não percebe que as minhas calças pegam fogo por você?"_

Sirius não aguentou a última criação de sua mente e deu uma risada, fazendo os outros olharem para ele como se ele fosse louco.

Bom, ele era um pouquinho.

* * *

><p>Os quatro Marotos voltaram ao castelo bem alegrinhos. Certos de que isso iria render uma boa dor de cabeça pela manhã - pelo menos até tomarem a poção caseira da Lily para amenizar a dor que Julia sempre contrabandeava para eles - foram direto para o Salão Comunal, onde Sirius planejava olhar seus presentes melhor do que fez no café da manhã.<p>

- Hey, Sirius. – alguém chamou o nome de Sirius quando eles estavam subindo as escadas do segundo andar. Ele olhou para trás, surpreso ao encontrar seu irmão parado alguns degraus abaixo dele com um olhar grave.

- Ah, por Merlin, não vamos começar a nos falar nos aniversários, né, Reggie? – Sirius resmungou. James, Remus e Peter se mantiveram calados.

Afinal, eles sabiam que, não tão no fundo assim, Sirius ligava muito para Regulus. Ele podia tentar não demonstrar sua preocupação, e ficava irritado ao tocarem no assunto, mas tudo que ele mais queria era que o irmão ficasse fora de confusão.

Mas Sirius era muito teimoso e inteligente para mostrar isso.

- Não. Eu quero saber se espionar a minha vida vai se tornar um hábito. – Regulus respondeu com uma voz completamente diferente da que Sirius lembrava. Ele parecia mais alto, mais forte, mais tenebroso. Cada vez mais parecido com Sirius.

- E desde quando eu te espiono, Regulus? O mundo não gira em volta do seu umbigo mal-lavado, sabia?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas o bar do Cabeça de Javali tem um espelho. E eu vi o reflexo de você e seus amigos olhando pela janela. Tem sorte de que os outros não perceberam.

Regulus disse isso, mas sua voz parecia falar: "_Tem sorte de que os outros são estúpidos."_

Sirius simplesmente levantou o nariz, espumando de raiva.

- Eu gostaria de dar um conselho a você. – Regulus continuou. De onde vinha toda essa confiança e audácia? – A todos vocês, na verdade. – o comentário rendeu muitas erguidas de sobrancelha atrás de Sirius, onde os Marotos observavam a cena de braços cruzados. – Não se metam com Mulciber, Avery ou Nott.

- Seus novos amiguinhos? E por que não?

- Eles podem não ser inteligentes, Sirius, mas essa é uma história na qual é melhor você não se meter. Cuidado com o que você diz ou faz, pode acabar sobrando para você.

Isso pareceu quase... Um conselho amigável.

- Ah, você se importa comigo! Quão comovente.

- Não faça piada disso, Sirius. Você vai se arrepender.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- É um aviso.

- Ou eu paro de "te espionar", ou os seus amiguinhos Comensais da Morte vão vir atrás de mim?

Regulus deu uma risada.

- Só um aviso, Sirius. – ele deu as costas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e descendo as escadas, provavelmente voltando para as masmorras. – E feliz aniversário.

Sirius se virou para os Marotos dando apenas um suspiro, e os outros continuaram calados, voltando a andar.

- _Vectis. _– James disse quando eles chegaram à Mulher Gorda, infelizes com a sensação do álcool que estava indo embora rapidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de outubro, 1977<strong>

Finalmente chegara o Halloween, e junto com ele a pequena festinha no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ninguém estava muito animado, mas era uma desculpa para colocar menos roupas e beber.

Que adolescente iria perder esta chance?

Nenhum dos Marotos tivera criatividade de última hora para criar uma super fantasia. Sirius amarrou um lençol em volta do corpo e iria dizer a todos que era um deus grego. James vestiu seu uniforme de quadribol do Puddlemere United, como o "ele do futuro". Sirius decidiu não perguntar aonde Peter arranjara sua fantasia de Batman, e Remus foi como o quarto Doctor, astro do seriado Doctor Who.

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, perceberam que ninguém ligava para o fato de ser uma segunda-feira, pois a música estava alta, a mesa de bebida estava escondida atrás da fileira de gente enchendo a cara, e as pessoas estavam se entupindo de doces como se não tivessem acabado de jantar um banquete de Halloween.

- Doctor Who! – Lily exclamou, aproximando-se dos Marotos recém-chegados, vestida de sereia (como ela fez questão de explicar depois, pois sua roupa consistia de um vestido verde e conchas em cima dos seios), junto com Marlene, Mary e Julia.

- Sim! – exclamou Remus, rindo.

- Sirius, _o que _você está usando? – perguntou Marlene, que era Marylin Monroe.

- Eu estou usando uma _toga. _Eu sou um deus grego.

- Narciso, só pode ser. – disse Mary, a Audrey Hepburn.

- Narciso não era um deus, era um herói. – Sirius se defendeu.

- Você está pelo menos usando alguma coisa embaixo desse lençol? – perguntou Julia, que vestiu todas as peças de couro que tinha no armário e foi de motoqueira. O que Sirius de fato gostou muito.

- Sim, estou. – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas olhe, fantasias muito mais ridículas para vocês zoarem. – ele mostrou Peter e James.

- Pelo menos ele tem bom gosto. – Julia apontou para o uniforme azul marinho e dourado do primo.

- Obrigado. – James disse, fazendo uma leve reverência.

- E não tem graça o Peter de Batman. – disse Marlene. – Falta o Robin.

- Quem? – Peter perguntou.

- Você está usando uma fantasia de Batman, mas não sabe quem é Robin? – disse Lily. – Que desgraça.

- Onde arranjou essa fantasia, por sinal? – falou Remus.

- Não façam perguntas. – respondeu Peter, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas alegrem-se. – disse Mary. – Existem fantasias piores.

Eles olharam em volta, mas o olhar de Sirius caiu em cima de um pobre coitado – nem tão pobre coitado assim – que estava vestido de Comensal da Morte.

- O que ele tem na cabeça? – disse Sirius, ultrajado, fazendo todos olharem para o garoto. Ele devia ter, no máximo, quatorze anos.

- Não se deve brincar com isso. – disse James sombriamente.

- Ah, não se preocupem com isso! – Mary falou. – Antigamente, vocês estariam rindo da ironia da fantasia do garoto. O que aconteceu com os Marotos?

- Mary, é desrespeitoso. – disse Marlene taciturna – Pessoas perderam familiares por causa de Comensais da Morte.

- Definitivamente – disse Julia -, não se deve brincar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Ah, Jules... – Mary suspirou – Não precisa ficar...

- Eu não estou de jeito nenhum, Mary. Não enche a paciência.

- Tá bom, desculpa. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Ok, gente. – disse Lily alegremente – Ignorem isso. Vamos tentar nos divertir e não pensar na hora em que teremos que acordar amanhã. E Sirius...

- Sim? – ele respondeu.

- Como Monitora-Chefe, eu _proíbo _você de promover qualquer tipo de jogo que envolva doses absurdas de álcool, mesmo que todos os alunos menores tenham desaparecido da face da Terra.

- E quando ela diz "doses absurdas", ela quer dizer qualquer quantidade. – explicou Marlene.

- Mas Evans...

- Sem "mas Evans."

- Você acaba com a minha onda, ruiva.

- Eu tento.

- Percebi.

Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo, e então se espalharam, alguns dançaram, mas a maioria, que incluía Sirius, ficou rondando a mesa de doces, a única coisa mais interessante por ali.

* * *

><p>Acabou que a "festa" foi uma noite normal no Salão Comunal, e a única exceção era a presença de fantasias, açúcar e álcool.<p>

Depois de meia noite, a Torre da Grifinória estava ocupada apenas por alguns quintanistas, sextanistas e septuanistas, que também não demoraram muito a sair. Afinal, era a madrugada de terça-feira, e todos teriam que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

Sirius conversava com Julia, sentado em cima da mesa de doces. Ela beliscava o último cupcake de abóbora distraidamente, recostada à parede.

- Você viu o meu casaco em algum lugar por aí? – ela perguntou de repente, percebendo que deixara sua jaqueta de couro esquecida no meio da bagunça.

- Não... – ele respondeu, lançando olhares esporádicos para a direção de James e Lily, que conversavam num canto com Peter e Remus. Duas pessoas a mais do que ele gostaria que estivessem lá.

Na verdade, duas pessoas a mais do que ele gostaria que estivessem no Salão. Ao olhar em volta, percebeu que só restavam eles seis por ali.

- Hey, Jules. – ele sussurrou – Você quer dar uma passada na cozinha?

- Mas eu estou... – ela apontou para o doce em sua mão.

- Cozinha. Agora. – ele falou, lançando um olhar na direção da mesa em que os outros estavam.

- Ah... Ok. – ela se levantou de um salto, compreendendo o plano.

Eles nunca iriam aprender.

- Ahn, Aluado, Rabicho? – Sirius chamou, e os outros dois viraram as cabeças em sua direção. – Nós vamos na cozinha. Vocês gostariam de nos acompanhar?

- Ai, Almofadinhas, eu sei que na maior parte do tempo você é insaciável, mas acabamos de ter um banquete de Halloween... – disse Peter.

Remus colocou a mão no braço do amigo.

- Quer saber? – ele disse – Eu poderia comer mais um pedaço de frango. Vamos, Rabicho. – Remus se levantou também, começando a caminhar em direção de Sirius e Julia, mas se impediu, olhando ora para os dois à sua frente, ora para James e Lily nas cadeiras às suas costas. – Na verdade eu estou morrendo de sono. Vamos, Rabicho. – ele disse mais uma vez, e Peter ainda confuso foi arrastado para o dormitório dos Marotos.

- Vocês vão querer frango? – perguntou Sirius inocentemente.

- Não. – disse James sorrindo sarcasticamente – Estamos bem.

- Bom, muito bom. Vamos, Jules.

- Atrás de você, colega. – Julia respondeu, e os dois saíram do Salão Comunal, deixando os outros sozinhos.

- Sua sutileza nunca deixa de me impressionar. – Julia disse enquanto eles desciam as escadas cuidadosamente, torcendo para não topar com nenhum monitor de ronda.

- Sutileza, como eu já disse algumas vezes, é o meu nome do meio.

- Muito bem, garoto-grego. Agora, vamos rápido, por que acho que vamos ter que esperar um _bom_ tempo na cozinha.

* * *

><p>A cozinha estava um breu quase total, sendo que as únicas fontes de luz vinham das varinhas acesas, que emitiam uma claridade pálida. Era um pouco assustador, mas era melhor não arriscar. Além disso, sabiam que tinham um ao outro para se proteger.<p>

Nenhum dos dois verbalizou essa última razão.

- Julia? – Sirius disse de repente, levantando a cabeça e olhando para a garota, que sentava-se de frente pare ele na bancada da cozinha, partindo ao meio uma fatia de torta de chocolate.

- Eu. – ela fez o mesmo movimento, e ambos ficaram com os rostos a apenas alguns

embaraçosos centímetros um do outro.

Ele riu, limpando com o polegar o lábio superior dela, que estava sujo de calda.

- Você está bem, né? – ele continuou - Mesmo com o... Garoto idiota de Comensal da Morte hoje mais cedo.

Julia suspirou.

- Sirius, eu não sou tão sensível como você acha que eu sou. Sim, foi uma atitude estúpida a do garoto, e _sim, _me fez pensar em William, mas eu estou bem. A vida continua. – ela olhou fundo nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius e ele sustentou o olhar. – E quanto à você e Regulus?... – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Pontas já foi falar para você, né?

- Bom... Ele achou que eu deveria saber.

- Quem deveria char ou não achar sou eu.

- Sirius, ele sabe que você fica chateado com essas coisas... E ele achou que como nós dois temos – ela hesitou ao usar o verbo no presente – irmãos problemáticos, eu poderia te ajudar, como você me ajudou. Sei lá...

- Ele reclama que nós ficamos nos metendo no assunto dele com a Evans, mas faz a mesma coisa.

Julia simplesmente o olhou por cima dos óculos, coisa que ela e o primo faziam _demais, _e irritava Sirius profundamente.

- Eu não gosto de falar sobre Regulus. Nem com James, nem com Remus, Peter ou você. Não gosto nem de pensar nisso. E ponto final.

- Ok.

Fez-se silêncio enquanto eles comiam um pouco da torta.

- Então... – Julia começou a falar novamente – Teve notícias de Irene Adler?

- Ah, Julia! – Sirius exclamou irritado – Está escolhendo a dedo os assuntos hoje?

- Desculpa! – ela disse, não resistindo e rindo.

Sirius enfiou um grande pedaço de torta na boca.

- Mas... Teve?

- Não, não tive.

Julia pareceu estar escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente, abrindo a boca uma vez, fechando-a logo em seguida, como se houvesse desistido, e finalmente falando alguma coisa.

- Você queria ter tido?

Sirius olhou para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não.

- Não? Mas ela... É tão bonita, não é.

- Ela é parte veela.

- Então. Bonita. Muito... Bonita. – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Bonita demais.

- Como alguém pode ser bonita demais?

- Ela é muito perfeita, sabe? Garotas são mais interessantes quando tem defeitos. Na verdade eu nem os chamaria assim.

- Nem vem, Sirius. Você ficou babando pela garota assim que a viu! – Julia riu.

- Bom, foi o encanto do momento!

- Nossa... Encanto do momento. Conta outra.

- É verdade. Veja bem, eu acho você muito mais interessante.

"_Merda."_

- Você só está dizendo isso. – ela respondeu, e Sirius viu suas bochechas corarem sob a luz da varinha.

- Não estou. É verdade.

Julia sorriu suavemente, brincando com uma mecha encaracolada de seu cabelo. Ela parecia ter murmurado _"Eu não sou interessante"_, mas foi tão baixinho que ele pensou ter sido ilusão.

De repente, Sirius tomou consciência de que estavam _sozinhos_._ De novo. _Havia apenas eles dois ali, em cima daquela mesa, e Sirius pensou como tudo podia acontecer, se ele tomasse uma atitude. E se ele tivesse tomado uma atitude nas outras oportunidades?

"_Tão. Perto."_

Sua mente passou por vários cenários de uma vida futura que provavelmente nunca iria existir, e ele se assustou com o próprio desejo de terminar aquela pequena distância e tornar as visões realidade.

"_Não."_

Ele realmente gostava de se negar coisas simples.

"_Não. Mesmo."_

Centímetros.

O que eram centímetros?

- Ahem. – Julia limpou a garganta desconfortável, e Sirius percebeu que ela provavelmente não estava pensando no que _ele _estava pensando. Ou talvez só tivesse achado estranho ele vegetando por alguns segundos na sua frente, encarando-a. – Acho que deveríamos voltar, não acha? – ela olhou para o relógio de pulso – Já se passaram quarenta minutos.

- Ah, sim. Vamos.

- Os elfos achariam estranho encontrar um deus grego e uma motoqueira sentados em cima da pia.

- É verdade. – ele riu, ajudando-a a descer.

Eles voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória em silêncio absoluto.

- _Vectis. _– Julia sussurrou para a Mulher Gorda, que estava cansada demais e quase dormindo que nem se importou em passar-lhes um sermão.

A porta do buraco do retrato se abriu, e Julia entrou primeiro, e Sirius ficou surpreso quando ela imediatamente o pôs contra a parede, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão espalmada.

Ele não estava entendendo nada até que ela lançou um olhar nervoso para a escada do dormitório das meninas.

Um enorme sorriso que não pode ser visto se formou no rosto de Sirius, que se esqueceu dos devaneios que tivera alguns segundos antes com a ação desesperada da amiga. Quem ligava para eles agora? Julia não. Ele certamente que não.

Pois James e Lily estavam tendo o último primeiro beijo de suas vidas.

Finalmente.

Lá, bem no primeiro degrau da escada que dava para os quartos das meninas, James puxava a garota para perto, agarrado à sua cintura, e Lily passeava com os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado dele. Era um beijo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

Alguns segundos depois, eles se separaram, Lily com o rosto vermelho e lábios inchados, James com os óculos tortos e respiração ofegante.

- Boa... Boa noite, James. – a ruiva conseguiu dizer, subindo ligeiramente os degraus até o dormitório do sétimo ano.

O Maroto só conseguiu sorrir largamente, enfiar as mãos nos bolsos das vestes azul marinho, e seguir para o próprio quarto.

Julia libertou a boca de Sirius, e este agradeceu pela existência da pequena parede que os escondeu.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Aeee! Demorou mas foi. Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Tantas emoções... Mas não se preocupem, por que De Pressão, mais Álcool e Estupidez está a caminho com muitas (?) surpresas.

Reviews seriam melhores do que eu ganhar a aposta de dieta que fiz com minhas amigas.

Bjs,

Julia.

P.S.: Jufaaaaaaaaaaaaa, morri. Morra também, hehehe.


	14. De Estupidez, Álcool e Mulheres

CAPÍTULO 10

AKA

DE ESTUPIDEZ, MAIS ÁLCOOL E MULHERES

Num mundo perfeito, Sirius começou pensar no início de novembro, waffles com morango não engordariam, o Chuddley Cannons já teria sido campeão milhares de vezes, e Lily Evans seria uma garota normal. Esse pensamento o perseguiu até o fim de seus dias.

Infelizmente, o mundo não era nada perfeito.

Quando ele chegou ao dormitório dos meninos na madrugada do dia primeiro de novembro, James Potter estava nas nuvens. Só faltava ele vomitar arco-íris.

_(Madrugada do dia primeiro de novembro)_

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou James ao ver Sirius entrar no quarto. – Onde você estava?

- Ahn... Na cozinha. Com Jules.

- Ah, é verdade.

Sirius tentou conter o sorriso.

- Então, fizeram alguma coisa interessante enquanto estive fora, crianças? – ele perguntou, fingindo desinteresse e jogando-se em sua cama.

- Oh, não muito. – disse Remus, sentado do outro lado do quarto e envolto em cobertas, parecendo animado. – Eu li, Peter dormiu e-

- E eu beijei a Lily. – completou James com um sorriso gigante, com os punhos acima da cabeça como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma maratona. – Pode acreditar nisso? _Eu beijei Lily Evans. _E ela me beijou de volta!

- Uau! – Sirius fingiu surpresa. _"É ainda melhor ouvi-lo contando." – _Como? Quando? Onde?

- Vocês me deixaram sozinho com ela no Salão Comunal, certo? – James começou a explicar, andando de um lado para o outro. Sirius teria certeza que o amigo não iria dormir nada naquela noite. - Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, analisando a situação em que vocês nos colocaram. Não somos burros, sabe?

- Um trasgo teria visto por trás da sutileza deles dois. – disse Remus.

- Enfim. – James revirou os olhos, voltando a contar sua história. Estava impaciente. – Não comentamos nada, e continuamos a conversar normalmente. Quando resolvemos dormir, eu não sei o que me deu... – ele se perdeu na frase, bagunçando o cabelo – Eu só... Eu a puxei para perto e a beijei. Sem pensar.

- Mesmo? – Sirius continuou com a encenação.

- E aí ela me deu um tapa! – James exclamou, de olhos arregalados e o sorriso que ainda não havia saído estampado no rosto. Ele já havia recebido _alguns _tapas na sua vida, a maioria de Lily, mas aquele fora especial.

- Quê? – agora Sirius estava realmente surpreso. Não tinha visto tapa nenhum.

- É! Ela me deu um tapa e ficou me encarando. Ficou vermelha como um tomate, totalmente camuflada com a parede do Salão Comunal! Mas eu não resisti... – ele riu marotamente – E beijei ela de novo.

- Sem tapas dessa vez?

- Sem tapas dessa vez.

- Bom, tudo que eu posso fazer é te dar um abraço de parabéns, cara! – Sirius se levantou da cama, abraçando James, que deu soquinhos em sua barriga. Ele também estava extremamente feliz. – Uma pena que eu perdi a cena do tapa, essa deve ter sido LIN-DA.

Os soquinhos de repente começaram a doer.

- VOCÊ VIU?

- Não é minha culpa se você estava se agarrando com a Evans no meio do Salão Comunal! – Sirius gritou, dando passos para trás e tentado desviar dos golpes.

James balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada. Não dava para ficar irritado num dia como aqueles. Na verdade, acreditava que não teria um dia de mau-humor por um bom tempo.

- Ei, cara. – Sirius chamou, sorrindo.

- Quê? – James ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz fino.

- Parabéns.

_(Fim do flashback)_

O mundo não era perfeito.

O problema do momento era que, mais uma vez, Lily estava ignorando James. Dessa vez não com raiva dele, mas tentando evitar uma conversa sobre o que ocorrera ou encarar seus próprios sentimentos.

Sirius, obviamente, não sabia nada disso. Desconhecia as razões da ruiva para a maioria das coisas que ela fez ou estava para fazer. Mas uma coisa era certa: mais uma vez, Lily estava distante de Pontas, e isso obviamente não era nada bom.

Julia, ao ser perguntada se sabia por que a amiga estava agindo tão estranhamente, disse que Lily só estava "_confusa com relação aos seus sentimentos"_.

Sirius ficava irritado com a mania das garotas de ignorarem os problemas ao invés de enfrentá-los e tornar tudo mais claro. O que não suspeitava era que ainda veria isso acontecer muitas vezes, muito mais do que ele gostaria, ao longo de sua vida.

Para piorar a situação como um todo, e como conseqüência da mudança no comportamento da garota, o humor de James estava horrível. E a paciência mais curta do que nunca somada à energia sobrando resultaram em, _que surpresa, _treinos de matar, apenas uma das reações do Maroto que afetavam Sirius diretamente.

Sempre sobrava para ele.

O capitão ainda estava tentando compensar pelos dias de treinos perdidos por causa da fratura do mês anterior, por isso, durante uma longa semana, Sirius deitava-se em sua cama no fim do dia sem sentir seu braço, com a certeza de que ele teria que ser amputado ao acordar.

Ele e James não eram os únicos preocupados com essa história. Julia, como sempre, já estava agindo por trás das linhas inimigas, tentando conversar com Lily a respeito do assunto. Remus parecia pela primeira vez nervoso com uma "situação" entre o casal, e Peter tentava melhorar o humor de James sem ter a cabeça arrancada.

Por sorte, ninguém além de Sirius e Julia viu o beijo, então o caso não havia se tornado público, longe das garras da fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts, e as coisas estavam relativamente calmas considerando o que podia ter acontecido se o fato fosse público.

Do lado de fora, só dava para perceber que Evans havia parado de falar com James _mais uma vez._

Ninguém se preocupou muito com isso.

Uma semana então se passou desde o Halloween, o tempo que Sirius pensou que Evans levaria para processar tudo e declarar seu amor imortal por Pontas, ou no mínimo admitir que queria ter seus bebês.

Isso não aconteceu.

Quando James resolveu começar a marcar treinos antes do café da manhã, depois das aulas e depois do jantar no mesmo dia, Sirius considerou isso a gota d'água.

Se o jeito _amigável _e_ gentil_ de Jules não havia funcionado com Evans, talvez uma conversa _a la Sirius Black_ resolvesse o problema.

Tudo que ele precisava era de uma oportunidade.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de novembro, 1977<strong>

- Me passa o sal, Almofadinhas. – disse James no café da manhã daquela terça-feira, cabisbaixo, não tirando por nada seus olhos do prato de ovos mexidos à sua frente, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Aqui. – Sirius lhe entregou o saleiro.

Nesse momento, Lily, Mary, Marlene e Julia entraram no Grande Salão, calmamente andando em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

James levantou a cabeça.

Lily mordeu os lábios ao passar pelos Marotos, enquanto as outras sorriram minimamente.

- Bom dia. – a ruiva disse.

James não respondeu.

Ao invés disso, fez um biquinho ridículo e estreitou os olhos por detrás dos óculos retangulares.

Já Sirius ficou surpreso, porque enquanto revirava os olhos frente à reação do amigo, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Olhou para cima a tempo de ver Julia sorrindo mais do que antes, mas um sorriso safado, como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa. Ao tirar sua mão, deixou um papelzinho cair.

Um segundo depois, elas já haviam ido embora, indo se sentar em outro lugar.

Remus, que não havia deixado de perceber o papel (nem o sorriso), ergueu as sobrancelhas para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

Ele abriu o papel.

_Precisamos conversar._

_Me encontre no banheiro dos Monitores _

_durante a aula de feitiços._

_A senha é "gato molhado"._

- Gato molhado? Mas que diabos...

- Deixa eu ver isso. – Remus arrancou o bilhete de suas mãos e leu rapidamente. – Conversar? O que vocês vão conversar no-

Sirius o interrompeu, quase pulando sobre a mesa e cobrindo a boca do amigo com uma mão espalmada.

Remus levantou as mãos em frustração.

Peter aproveitou o momento para roubar o bilhete.

- Mas que merda vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou James irritado.

- Nada, Pontas. – respondeu Remus, entendendo o olhar que Sirius lhe lançou como uma mensagem para não falar do bilhete.

– Só esperando o momento em que você vai parar de viadagem, levantar dessa cadeira e enfrentar a Evans, acabando com essa situação ridícula. – disse Sirius.

- Não me venha com essa conversa de novo, Almofadinhas.

- Evans pelo menos falou bom dia.

- Cala a boca.

- Desde quando você espera sentado por alguma coisa? O que mudou?

- O que mudou? Almofadinhas, eu a beijei! Tudo mudou! Eu já te falei isso trilhões de vezes! Ontem a noite mesmo! Quando vai parar de puxar esse assunto?

- Ah, não essa conversa de novo, Pontas. AJA, HOMEM! – ele apontou um dedo acusador para o amigo, e ao olhar em volta percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam os encarando.

- Estão olhando o quê? – disse James ameaçadoramente, e todos voltaram a suas atividades.

- Por que você não está fazendo nada?

- Sirius... – James começou a dizer baixo, preparando-se para ter uma daquelas conversas. Uma daquelas conversas em que fala-se a verdade. – Lily. Evans. Aquela garota que sempre nos colocava em confusão lembra?

- Na verdade a gente se metia em confusão e– - Peter apontou, mas James o interrompeu com um tapa na nuca.

- Lily, a garota que não gosta de quadribol. Lily, que não aguenta ver as coisas fora do lugar, que tem o cabelo vermelho demais, os olhos verdes demais, que ri alto como uma hiena e é bonita demais para existir. Lily Evans. Semana passada eu beijei essa garota, que eu persigo desde os onze anos de idade, que eu _amo_ desde os quinze. Sabe por que eu não estou fazendo nada? Por que eu tenho _tudo a perder. _Antes, eu a chamava para sair, lançava feitiços e zoava da cara dela por que não havia nada entre nós. Ela me _odiava. _E agora... Ela gosta de mim. Eu sei que gosta. – ele não pareceu muito confiante ao dizer essas palavras – E se… Não digo que me arrependo de beijá-la, porque foi o melhor beijo da minha vida inteira, mas...

- Pára, pára, pára. – Sirius disse – Pode ir parando por aí. Primeiro – ele fez o número um com o dedo – Evans _gosta _de você.

- Eu sei que-

- Sh. Ela gosta de você, mesmo que não tenha admitido. E segundo – ele levantou outro dedo – QUEM É VOCÊ? Você é James Potter, você pode fazer qualquer porra que você quiser.

- Não é assim que devemos educar as crianças, Sirius... – disse Remus.

- Senta quieto aí, ô garoto-lobo. Prefere ficar sentado, vendo a vida passar e imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse feito aquela decisão, ou aproveitado aquele momento? NÃO, VIADO! Você vai levantar o queixo, e enfrentar essa situação como o homem que você é, acabando com essa odisseia. Você e a Evans vão ficar juntos, e fim de papo.

James ficou piscando em choque.

"_De onde veio tudo isso?"_

- Eu preciso de um plano. – disse James finalmente, passando as mãos no rosto por setrás dos óculos, e os outros três Marotos sorriram abertamente. – Mas deixa que eu penso sobre isso nas aulas. E... Afinal, você vai me contar ou não o que estava escrito no bilhete que a minha prima te deu de um jeito supostamente discreto?

- Coisas confidenciais. – Sirius respondeu, incomodado.

James revirou os olhos, e voltou a comer seus ovos mexidos.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto eles andavam para a primeira aula do dia, Remus segurou o braço de Sirius, fazendo-o desacelerar.

- Quê? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para James e Peter que ficavam cada vez mais distantes.

- Por que você não quis que James soubesse do que estava escrito no bilhete?

- Bom... Eu só acho que ele tem coisas o suficiente na cabeça para... Para imaginar o que a prima dele quer fazer comigo no banheiro dos Monitores.

- O que _você _acha que ela quer fazer com você no Banheiro dos Monitores?

- Ela quer conversar! Ela disse isso, não disse?

- Mas sobre o que ela quer conversar?

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente ela quer falar sobre Pontas e Evans. Por _isso _eu não quis que ele soubesse.

- Hm.

- É. É isso.

- Muito bem , então. Agora vamos se não vamos perder o início da aula.

- Melhor corrermos então! – Sirius disse numa voz sarcástica, mas Remus o ignorou, começando a correr.

* * *

><p>Sirius já estivera lá antes. No Banheiro dos Monitores. Fora dois anos antes, com uma garota mais velha da Sonserina cujo nome ele não lembrava.<p>

O lugar parecia vazio, a não ser pelo fantasma que passou por ele cantando: "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please"._

Ele se sentou no divã roxo vívido para esperar, afinal ele saíra o mais depressa possível da aula de Defesa para evitar as perguntas de James, e Julia poderia demorar. Estava também ligeiramente nervoso, o que acelerou seus passos consideravelmente.

O que ela queria falar de tão importante que teriam que matar a aula de Feitiços e se esconder num Banheiro que as pessoas só usam para dar uns amassos?

Ele afrouxou ainda mais a gravata.

Julia chegou vários minutos depois.

- Desculpe, tive que despistar as meninas, e acabei entrando na aula do Flitwick. Pedi a ele para ir à Enfermaria. – ela disse esbaforida.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Ela sorriu em resposta, sentando-se no divã também, de frente para Sirius.

- Então, o que você quer dizer?

- Sim, vamos direto ao ponto. Eu quero que você faça uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Me conte por que James não está fazendo nada. Parece que a raiva passou, e agora tem a aparência de alguém que não dorme há trinta anos.

- A raiva não passou. – Sirius pensou na conversa do café da manhã.

- Parece. Ele está... Triste?

Sirius considerou a possibilidade de Lily ter pedido para a amiga fazer aquele interrogatório, mas balançou a cabeça. Evans gostava de se manter na dela.

- Sim. – ele respondeu – Muito.

Julia suspirou pesadamente.

- Está na hora de uma intervenção. Você tem que falar com ela. – Julia continuou – Lily te escuta, por mais incrível que isso pareça.

- Pode deixar.

- Eu sei que você meio que prometeu a James para não se meter mais, mas essa situação...

- Pode deixar.

Ela sorriu.

- Lily já vai estar estudando Transfiguração na biblioteca uma hora antes de James chegar para dar a aula.

- Não quero nem imaginar a situação.

Julia balançou a cabeça distraída.

- Eles não vão estragar isso. Não como a gente. – ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Sirius. Na verdade, parecia nem ter percebido que falara aquilo alto.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

- Você... Pensa nisso muito? Na gente, quero dizer?

Julia o olhou de olhos arregalados, e um pouco de cor surgiu nas suas bochechas pálidas.

- Bom... – ela começou, brincando nervosamente com as próprias mãos, mas logo assumindo a postura aparentemente confiante de sempre – Às vezes. Mais do que gostaria de admitir. – ela sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Eu... – ela pareceu ofendida com a pergunta – Eu simplesmente imagino que o futuro seria diferente. Não. Não... Sirius, eu-

Ela foi interrompida pelo sinal que anunciava o fim daquele período de aulas. Julia não continuou a frase. Levantou-se de súbito.

- Vai falar com ela, não vai?

- Vou. Na verdade estava planejando fazer isso mesmo, antes de você pedir.

- Ótimo. Seis horas, na biblioteca.

Ela deu-lhe um rápido beijo de agradecimento na bochecha e saiu correndo para a aula de Runas Antigas.

Sirius não conseguia mexer as pernas.

* * *

><p>- Olá, Evans! – Sirius disse animado do outro lado da biblioteca, já superado da conversa que tivera com Jules horas antes, caminhando rapidamente e sentando-se na cadeira na frente de Lily, que tentava se concentrar num enorme e empoeirado livro.<p>

Madame Pince olhou para ele furiosamente.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – ela perguntou sem levantar os olhos – Estou tentando estudar.

Ele se esticou sobre a mesa para ver o que ela estava lendo.

- Transfiguração? O que está fazendo aqui, estudando sozinha? _Certa pessoa _não é sua tutora?

- No momento, eu não estou falando com essa _certa pessoa. _Você deveria saber disso. E ela vai chegar daqui a pouco, então eu agradeceria se você-

- Ainda temos uma hora. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui?

Lily suspirou, finalmente olhando para Sirius, puxando o cabelo para cima fazendo um coque desajeitado.

- Você demorou.

- Quê?

- De certo modo, eu estava esperando o momento em que você viria me procurar. Você sempre vem. Mas demorou tanto que achei que tinha desistido.

- Então você não me conhece. – ele sorriu.

"_Ou as suas amigas."_

- Vamos, acabe com isso logo. – ela se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

- Assim? Não vai protestar, tentar fugir, desviar o assunto, nem nada? Evans, você não está seguindo o padrão aqui.

- Eu já tentei isso com a Jules, e estou cansada. Para falar a verdade, estou começando a ficar afim de falar sobre o assunto.

- Muito bem.

- Vai.

- Mas que merda você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, encarando fundo os olhos verdes da menina e colocando as mãos juntas sobre a mesa. – O que você está pensando?

- Eu não estou fazendo merda nenhuma. Eu estou tentando-

- Por que você não admite que gosta dele? – ele exclamou, recebendo um olhar fulminante da Madame Pince e de todos os outros da biblioteca . Mas dessa vez ele não podia ser expulso do lugar, era preciso uma abordagem agressiva. – Porra, Evans. Eu sei disso, Jules sabe disso, a droga do mundo inteiro sabe disso. Por que não admite de uma vez e acaba com essa merda? Pontas está arrasado, sabia? Também, era de se esperar. Vocês dão _aquele _amasso e você mal fala com o pobre idiota no dia seguinte. Se isso é um joguinho podre de poder que eu sei que as garotas gostam de fazer, eu-

- Isso não é um jogo!

- Sh... Não grite, estamos numa biblioteca. – ele respondeu, e Lily mordeu os lábios, cheia de raiva. Alguns momentos depois soltou um suspiro.

- "A droga do mundo inteiro" não sabe.

Sirius abriu um sorriso, soltou uma gargalhada, e bateu na mesa, o mais quietamente possível.

- Eu sabia! Ha!

- Cala a boca, seu idiota!

- Ok, ok, calei. Mas então me diga, Evans. Conte os detalhes. Desde quando? Como foi trabalhar com ele por todo esse tempo sem dizer uma palavra? E o beijo? Muito molhado?

- Por Godric, você é pior do que Mary!

- Desculpe-me pelo interrogatório. Mas agora que você admitiu- Espere. Quero ouvir as palavras. Cada uma delas. Repita comigo: Eu gosto de James Potter.

- Eu não vou-

- Sh... Apenas repita.

- Eu gosto de James Potter.

- Mais alto.

- Estamos numa biblioteca!

- Mais alto.

- Eu gosto de James Potter!

- Perfeito.

Lily bufou, soltando a cascata de ondas ruivas e enfiando as mãos no rosto.

- Você não veio aqui apenas para arrancar isso de mim.

- Não. – ele sorriu marotamente.

- Você não veio aqui por uma confissão, Sirius. Eu te conheço. O que você quer?

- Eu quero que, mais uma vez, você pare com a palhaçada. Mais uma dessas fases e eu te aconselho a procurar um circo. Me escute: ele gosta de você, todos sabem disso. E você gosta dele. O que há de tão complicado nisso?

- O que há de tão complicado? Você estudou em Hogwarts esses últimos anos? Ele é James Potter! E eu sou Lily Evans!

"_Esses dois se merecem..."_

- Evans, que isso. Não vai começar com a história de que Pontas é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho ruivo-

- Não é isso! Cacete... – ela inspirou, esfregando as têmporas – Eu quero dizer que passamos nossa vida escolar inteira brigando, sendo inimigos mortais, e agora que somos amigos continuamos nos engalfinhando pelas coisas mais triviais! E... E...

- Evans...? Você tem medo de compromisso?

- Quê? Sirius, eu já tive namorados antes. MacMillan, lembra? E pare de me interromper!

- E ele traiu você com a melhor amiga da minha ex-namorada, sim, eu lembro. Mas-

- Isso não tem nada a ver com medo de compromisso. Eu simplesmente... Eu não... Eu não sei! Eu não sei! A única coisa que sei é que vai ser complicado demais. Eu e ele...

- Ele e você...

- Complicado demais.

- Nunca vi nada mais simples.

- Você não entende.

- Me ilumine.

- Eu estou tentando!

- Evans, corta o papo furado.

Lily fez um beicinho involuntário, e seus olhos demonstravam que havia sido vencida.

- Acho que por hoje está bom, não acha? – Sirius disse de repente, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ahn?

- Chega de conversa intensiva por hoje.

- Conversa intensiva...

- É. Essas pequenas discussões que temos de quando em quando para te fazer enxergar o caminho. – ele se levantou. – Reflita um pouco hoje a noite, sim?

Ele estava louco ou Evans _sorriu?_

- A propósito, agradeceria se você não contasse que eu _admiti_ para ninguém. – ela disse de repente - Só as meninas sabem. Ah, e Remus.

- Remus? – Sirius exclamou exasperado - Aquele filho da-

- Mr. Black! – Madame Pince exclamou.

Sirius bufou e saiu andando de mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans preta, dizendo adeus para Madame Pince, que resmungou em francês algo como _"fils du diable, qui encombrent ma bibliothèque"._

* * *

><p>Quando Sirius chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória mais satisfeito do que nunca, passou por Marlene que fofocava avidamente alguma coisa no ouvido de Mary, por Julia que conversava com Paul Warren numa mesa – o que ele estranhou um pouco, mas aquele caso podia esperar – e foi direto na direção de Remus, que fazia algum dever de casa de cuja existência Sirius nem sabia. James e Peter se sentavam por ali também, dividindo uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.<p>

- Vai me dizer agora o motivo dessas suas escapadas no dia de hoje?- perguntou James.

- Não. – Sirius simplesmente respondeu, dando de ombros, e James fechou a cara, enfiando uma bala na boca. Mais uma cara feia. Sirius desejou que tivesse sido uma de vômito. – Aluado, poderia falar com você por um segundo?

- Claro.

- Em particular.

- Certo.

Remus se levantou, indo para o lugar que Sirius apontava, a escada do dormitório dos garotos. Os dois pararam no primeiro degrau.

- Por que você não me disse que Lily gostava de James? Por que você não disse isso para ele? – Sirius disse num sussurro alto, irritado. Afinal, eles passaram todos aqueles dias com James reclamando da vida.

- Ah, ela te contou.

- É! Ela me contou!

- Almofadinhas, Lily é minha amiga. Ela tem segredos, e decidiu confiar em mim. Por mais que James seja meu melhor amigo, eu tenho que respeitar a decisão dela.

- Eu sei! Eu também não vou contar a ele, mas você poderia ter _me_ dito!

- Mas você já sabia!

- Por dedução! Eu não tinha certeza absoluta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora você já sabe. Mas falando de coisas mais importantes, por que sua namorada está falando com Paul Warren?

- Eu não sei... Quero dizer, Julia _não _é minha namorada. E eu não sei por quê.

- Certo. – Remus sorriu - Vamos voltar para o sofá. Pontas tem um plano.

- Ótimo. – Sirius esfregou as mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de novembro, 1977<strong>

O plano de James consistia simplesmente em ganhar o primeiro jogo da temporada e durante a festa de vitória chamar Lily para uma conversa particular e finalizar a questão.

Sirius se perguntou por que o amigo não queria ter essa conversa particular logo na quarta-feira, mas talvez ele quisesse um pouco mais de confiança – dada pela _possível _vitória no jogo – ou uma história romântica para contar aos filhos anos depois.

De qualquer forma, o sábado chegou, e junto com ele a partida contra a Lufa-lufa. Os grifinórios já se consideravam vencedores, pois o time da outra casa tinha muitos novatos. Passaram a manhã inteira trabalhando nas bandeiras e cartazes de apoio, já que o jogo era só bem depois do almoço.

O time da Grifinória passou a sua manhã treinando ainda mais.

Não que James estivesse preocupado, mas não queria ficar zanzando de um lado para o outro no castelo com risco de trombar com Lily "antes da hora".

Sirius contou para Julia o plano de seu primo quando eles voltavam para o castelo para um descanso e um almoço reforçado.

- James deveria escrever um livro, sério. – ela disse, revirando os olhos divertida – Ele planeja para que cada segundo de tudo seja fantástico e mirabolante.

- Acha que Lily vai ceder?

- Talvez. – ela respondeu, tentando não se comprometer – Sabe, ela convocou uma "reunião de garotas" na noite passada.

- Como? – Sirius riu, trocando sua mochila com o uniforme de lado.

- É. Ela queria ouvir as nossas opiniões. Sua conversinha teve efeitos promissores.

- Isso é bom. O que você disse?

- Eu disse que não eram as nossas opiniões que ela devia ouvir. Deveria escutar o próprio coração e fazer o que ele dissesse.

- Profundo.

- Eu sou filosófica desse jeito.

Quando chegaram à entrada para o Salão Comunal, encontraram Marlene e Phillip Coswell (Caudwell? Cornwell? Sirius nunca iria aprender), cada um pintado com as cores de sua casa, discutindo técnicas de quadribol e qual time iria ganhar.

- É óbvio que a Lufa-lufa vai ganhar! – exclamou Phillip, o cabelo ruivo fazendo contraste com o rosto metade amarelo, metade preto. – Parte de nossos jogadores são novos, descansados, e assistiram vocês por anos. Além disso, temos vassouras novas, recém-lançadas, mais rápidas.

- Acha que consegue ganhar da gente? – retrucou Marlene – Primeiro: nosso time tem James Potter. Só o nome dele faz os seus artilheiros tremerem em cima das vassouras. Segundo: eu vi o meu time treinar. A gente tem espírito competitivo e matador. Vocês vão ser massacrados.

- Eu duvido.

- Mesmo? – disse James, postando-se ao lado de Marlene com o resto do time. Phillip deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Mesmo. – o ruivo respondeu, confiante. Era estranho ver aquela expressão no rosto de Phillip, já que ele sempre parecera muito tímido, calado e inseguro. Talvez Marlene estivesse tendo um ótimo efeito no garoto - De qualquer forma, não faz diferença. A Lufa-lufa vai ganhar a taça esse ano.

- Vai sonhando, Cauldwell. – riu Marlene.

"_Ah, Cauldwell."_

- Eu estou indo agora. Ajudar meus colegas com as faixas. – ele disse sorrindo simpaticamente – Vejo vocês mais tarde. – deu um tchauzinho e desceu as escadas, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça amarela.

- _Rubrum superbia._ – disse Julia depois à Mulher Gorda, que abriu a porta da Torre, deixando Marlene e o time entrarem.

O Salão tinha cada um de seus cantos cobertos pelo trabalho artístico dos grifinórios, mas estava praticamente vazio de pessoas. Apenas uns primeiranistas estudando no chão, próximos a lareira, e Remus e Peter sentados no sofá jogando xadrez, uma vez que as mesas estavam tomadas por banners gigantes.

- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntou Angus.

- Ah, tem gente dormindo ainda, e alguns loucos estão no pátio. – respondeu Remus.

Loucos realmente. Com o inverno cada vez mais próximo, o vento estava bem veloz e gelado.

- Dormindo? – disse Julia – Bom, eu vou me juntar a elas.

- Você não vai dormir nada, Dearborn! – exclamou James.

- Só uma soneca até o almoço. Não vai fazer mal. Vejo vocês daqui à uma hora e pouco. – ela subiu a escada do dormitório das meninas quase saltitante, feliz com o pouquinho a mais de sono que teria.

Sirius seguiu seu exemplo e se jogou no sofá.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou James.

- Cochilando no sofá. – ele respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Merlin, vocês dois deveriam casar de tão parecidos. – James resmungou.

Sirius ignorou o comentário e caiu no sono.

Sonhou que Evans matava James com um machado. McGonagall estava lá também, e riu da situação chamando a menina de tarada da machadinha. Sirius chorou porque seu cabelo estava laranja.

Horas depois, ele se encontrava no Salão de Entrada bem acordado, com todos os jogadores titulares do time da Grifinória, descendo para o campo. Os reservas já estavam lá embaixo, como James pediu, para observar o "movimento".

Estavam passando pela porta quando ouviram alguém exclamar:

- Esperem! Esperem! Só um segundo!

Todos se viraram para a escada para ver quem era. Lily Evans descia correndo os degraus, chegando aos jogadores esbaforida e um pouquinho descabelada.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Julia, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Há cinco minutos você estava dormindo atrás das suas cortinas.

- Sh! – ela passou pela amiga e parou na frente de James, com o dedo em riste a apenas alguns centímetros dos óculos do capitão. - Eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa, Potter. E eu só estou fazendo isso agora, na frente de todas essas pessoas, por que eu provavelmente vou perder a coragem de fazê-lo depois. Então... Lá vai.

Ela puxou a gola do suéter listrado de James, ficando na ponta dos pés e tascando-lhe um beijo na boca. James, a princípio, ficou com os olhos abertos e arregalados, em choque.

Logo eles se fecharam, e levantou Lily do chão.

Julia não se conteve e abraçou Sirius, como se dizendo "_Sucesso!"._

Lily soltou o garoto depois de alguns _longos _segundos, sorriu envergonhada e disse numa voz vacilante, pisando no chão um tanto quanto cambaleante:

- Boa sorte, Potter.

- O-Obrigado. – ele respondeu, sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo, coração na boca, bochechas coradas.

A ruiva se retirou, desaparecendo nas escadas da mesma forma que apareceu.

- Ahn, Jules? – disse Sirius – Você também pode me soltar agora.

- Ah, sim, claro. – Julia riu desconcertada, ajeitando a gola do uniforme.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gilbert depois de alguns segundos, incrédulo.

- Seu babaca sortudo. – resmungou Angus, e James nem ligou para ele não ter usado "_capitão"._

Eles voltaram a andar, James ainda estava com um enorme sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Então, Sirius. – disse Julia, passando o braço em volta do ombro do amigo – Qual você acha que vai ser o nome do bebê?

- Eu não sei, Julia. Acho que eles deveriam deixar o padrinho aqui escolher. – Sirius apontou para o próprio peito com os polegares, depois segurando a mão da amiga que pendia ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele ignorou a pequena reviravolta no estômago e voltou a rir.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – James resmungou, não conseguindo fazer uma voz séria. – Nós temos um jogo a ganhar.

* * *

><p>E realmente, eles ganharam o jogo.<p>

Marlene deveria ter apostado com Phillip alguns galeões, pois James fez três gols nos cincos primeiros minutos, e Thatcher pegou o pomo no minuto seguinte, tornando daquela a partida mais rápida de quadribol da história de Hogwarts, com exatos seis minutos e dezessete segundos.

A festa de vitória, que estava planejada para começar as oito, foi adiantada para começar as seis e meia.

James e Lily não foram vistos.

Estavam conversando sobre _coisas importantes_ perto do Lago Negro. Uma localização meio irônica, quando se pensa no assunto.

Quando deram oito horas, todos desceram para jantar, mas logo voltaram para o Salão Comunal, quando a parte interessante – leia-se: quando o álcool foi liberado – começou.

Sirius tomou como seu objetivo da noite beber o máximo possível, já que aquele era um dia cheio de acontecimentos para serem celebrados, e ele e Julia contaram milhões de vezes a Remus, Peter, Mary e Marlene como foi a cena do beijo.

- E aí... – disse Julia em uma das versões, rindo à toa. – Ela puxou a gola dele assim – ela puxou a camisa de Sirius e o trouxe consideravelmente perto – e o beijou! Assim mesmo! – ela riu, soltando-o e deixando-o um pouco tonto.

- Memorável. – disse Peter, erguendo seu copo de uísque e propondo um brinde.

Doze de novembro realmente estaria marcado na memória de todos eles para sempre.

Horas depois, por volta de meia noite, quando Remus contava histórias sem nexo para um bando de hienas e James e Lily continuavam desaparecidos, Sirius viu pelo canto do olho Julia sair do Salão Comunal com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mão. Curioso, o rapaz se viu andando na mesma direção que a dela, seguindo-a até a Torre de Astronomia, tomando cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém no caminho, já que a garota não estava dando a mínima para isso. Sirius subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho, apoiando-se nas paredes para não cair, e parou ao ver a silhueta da garota em pé, olhando as estrelas completamente absorta. Não havia lua.

- Oi. – Sirius disse com a voz rouca, alarmando a garota, que se virou para encará-lo no escuro.

- Oi. – respondeu com um sorriso, que diminuiu aos poucos conforme ele se aproximava para enxergá-la melhor. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu segui você. – ele respondeu.

- Por quê?

- Não sei...

Completamente bêbado, Sirius olhou fundo nos olhos chocolate da garota, que brilhavam a luz das estrelas.

Julia sorriu levemente e se recostou na grade, olhando para o penhasco abaixo de seus pés.

- Você está bem?

Ele também se apoiou na grade, ao lado dela.

- Ótima. Feliz. Com eles dois sabe?

- Sei. – Sirius respondeu. – Não acredito nisso ainda.

- É. – ela riu, tomando um gole da garrafa e oferecendo-a para Sirius, que aceitou – Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, sabe?

- Rápido? Você estudou na mesma escola que eu durante esses sete anos?

- Não, eu quero dizer que uma vez que Lily aceitou seus sentimentos e James parou de ser um babaca arrogante, as peças se encaixaram perfeitamente e agora, olha só o resultado. Estão conversando desde que o jogo acabou.

- Acha que eles estão só conversando?

- Bom, e se beijando, mas Lily é uma garota decente, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- Entendo. Desde quando ela sabe?

- Sabe que...?

- Que gosta do Pontas. Eu sei que você sabe que ela sabe há um tempo, mas não podia me contar. Agora não vai fazer diferença.

- Foi extremamente idiota. – Julia riu, sentando-se no chão e estendendo a garrafa para Sirius. Ele a aceitou mais uma vez e tomou outro grande gole, sentando-se também. – Eu sabia desde um bom tempo, assim como Marlene e Mary. Lily não aceitava. Eu tentei enfrentá-la, mas ela simplesmente disse que era uma ideia ridícula. Isso foi ainda no sexto ano. Enfim, durante as férias, eu estava dormindo no meu quarto quando o telefone tocou. Papai mandou instalar um telefone trouxa no meu quarto, sabe? Por causa das meninas.

- Espere, isso foi antes ou depois do casamento?

- Depois. No dia seguinte na verdade, eu acho. Enfim, eu atendi o negócio cheia de raiva, afinal, por que uma delas estaria me ligando às sete da manhã? Era Lily, e ela não disse oi nem nada. Ela só falou assim: "Eu não posso ter acabado de ter um sonho com James Potter". Na hora, eu fiquei irritada, disse para ela me ligar mais tarde num horário de gente normal. Ela me ligou de novo por volta de meio dia, e a gente conversou. Ela admitiu, e eu tenho que confessar que fiz uma dancinha pelo meu quarto inteiro. Deu vontade de pegar uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e contar tudo para você. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Ela, Mary e Marlene foram lá em casa antes de eu viajar e nós conversamos ainda mais. E foi isso.

- Evans percebeu que gostava do meu melhor amigo num sonho? – Sirius zombou.

- As pessoas percebem que gostam uma das outras de muitas formas diferentes, Sirius. Pelo menos ela percebeu. E acredite em mim, há meios piores.

- Verdade. – ele respondeu, rindo.

Ela se aproximou, aconchegando a cabeça no ombro do garoto, suspirando.

- Hmm... isso é bom.

- É mesmo.

Ele de repente teve o impulso de passar o braço em volta dela, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. Julia a princípio ficou um pouco surpresa, mas logo relaxou. Sirius inspirou o cheiro de morangos, que gostava tanto e que nunca esqueceria. Cheirava a _ela. _Não podia deixar de pensar _nela _quando comia seu café da manhã, e o pensamento o perseguia invariavelmente o dia inteiro. Naquele momento de aparência tão boba e trivial – afinal, eles já haviam se abraçado milhões de vezes -, Sirius sentiu algo mais. Uma sensaçãozinha no estômago, ao mesmo tempo nova e familiar, que fez com que o pensamento de soltar a cintura delicada de Julia fosse indesejável e até mesmo horrível.

Odiaria o momento em que eles se levantassem e voltassem para o Salão Comunal.

Mas isso era provavelmente apenas o efeito do álcool.

- Hoje está uma noite tão bonita. – ela murmurou, tomando um gole de uísque – As estrelas aparecem ainda mais sem a lua.

- Prefiro quando tem lua. Não gosto de estrelas. – Sirius respondeu franzindo ligeiramente a testa, mas ainda aéreo.

- E por que não?

- Por causa do meu nome.

- Seu nome?

- E a estúpida tradição da família Black de ter nome de estrela e constelação.

Julia deu uma risada.

- Você _realmente _odeia tudo relacionado à sua família, né?

- Tudo menos Andrômeda.

- E Regulus?

Sirius sentiu outro tipo de sensação no estômago.

- Não vamos conversar sobre isso hoje, ok? Nem nunca, já te disse isso.

- Ok, desculpe.

Sirius bufou.

- Sabe – ela disse -, eu meio que odeio as estrelas também.

- Por quê?

- Por que elas destroem todo o meu propósito de vir aqui.

- Como assim?

- Eu gosto de vir aqui para pensar, mas só de olhar para o céu e essas estrelas, eu só consigo pensar em você, Sirius. Justamente por causa do seu nome idiota.

Sirius desviou os olhos do alto para olhar a garota ao seu lado, que sorria para as estrelas.

- Você é a estrela mais brilhante... É impossível não notar. – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

Sirius não sabia se ela estaria dizendo essas coisas se não estivesse completamente embriagada.

Ele também não soube ao certo quem começou.

Talvez, com certeza, tenha sido ele.

Um beijo casto de início. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do rosto de Julia e lhe deu um simples selinho.

Ela arregalou os olhos de início,

- Talvez você devesse tirar essa garrafa da minha mão. – ela disse.

Mas Julia logo foi atrás de mais.

Sentados um de frente para o outro, ele agarrou a cintura dela com uma mão e puxou o pescoço com a outra, colando seus lábios nos dela, abrindo-os imediatamente, colocando sua língua sem mesmo pedir permissão. Como se ela fosse negar.

Eles se levantaram desajeitados.

Foi um beijo quente e desesperado. Mesmo que ambos estivessem bêbados e provavelmente com suas capacidades de beijar desfalcadas, sentiram um frenesi que tornava impossível de parar. Suas bocas se mexiam em conjunto, encaixadas perfeitamente, como se já tivessem feito aquilo um milhão de vezes. Podiam sentir as batidas do coração contra o peito um do outro. Sirius foi andando para frente, colocando-a contra a parede, enquanto ela enroscava suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, deixando-o excitado. As mãos de Julia passavam pelos seus cabelos, pescoço e costas, enquanto as mãos dele passeavam por suas alvas coxas, levantando a saia dela até a cintura. Sirius separou sua boca da dela, fazendo um caminho de beijos no pescoço da menina. Julia soltou um baixo gemido, que o levou fora de controle.

- Sala Precisa? – ele perguntou de súbito, e se arrependeu das palavras na mesma hora que elas saíram de sua boca. Ele sempre falava o que não devia falar. Ela provavelmente o empurraria para longe por isso.

Para sua surpresa, Julia abriu os olhos e sorriu, mordendo os lábios vermelhos, e ajeitou os óculos, cujas armações estavam completamente tortas.

Recuperando-se do choque, ele agarrou a mão dela, e ambos saíram aos tropeços em direção à Sala Precisa.

O contato das mãos fazia Sirius sentir correntes elétricas subindo pelo seu braço, arrepiando os cabelos de sua nuca.

Chegaram rápido, já que a Sala se encontrava praticamente no mesmo andar da Torre de Astronomia. Sirius passou três vezes na frente da parede, pensando no lugar que lhe primeiro viera na mente. Ambos estavam ofegantes da corrida e da adrenalina, por isso quase passaram por cima da porta quando ela apareceu, e entraram na réplica quase exata do quarto de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld. As paredes verdes escuras quase não apareciam por estarem cobertas de pôsteres, e a luxuosa cama preta de lençóis branquíssimos nunca parecera tão convidativa.

Dessa vez foi Julia quem se lançou contra ele, beijando-o intensamente e colocando suas mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, passando os dedos nos músculos bem torneados de suas costas.

Para alguém que jogava quadribol, ela tinha mãos bem macias.

Sirius se jogou de costas na cama, com a garota em cima dele, nunca parando de beijá-la. Suas mãos procuraram pela bainha da blusa da menina, e logo ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Sirius, ainda vestido, admirou a visão, como o preto da lingerie dela contrastava com sua pele branca, e aproveitou cada segundo do momento em que ela começara a tirar sua roupa também. Ela tentou abrir os botões da camisa metodicamente, mas logo perdeu a paciência e a rasgou.

- O que estamos fazendo? – ela disse de repente, parando em cima dele, uma das mãos prestes a tirar sua cueca e a outra passando preocupadamente no cabelo. – _O que estamos fazendo?_

- Algo que já deveríamos ter feito há um bom tempo. – ele se sentou para poder voltar a beijá-la, e qualquer preocupação que estivesse na mente de Julia desapareceu em questão de segundos, assim como suas roupas de baixo.

* * *

><p><strong>13 de novembro, 1977<strong>

Sirius acordou às cinco horas da manhã se sentindo extremamente cansado, mas sem dor de cabeça ou náuseas. E ele tinha achado que exagerara no uísque na noite anterior. Mas era muito estranho que não estivesse no dormitório. A cama em que deitava era muito maior que aquela outra. Uma peça que seus amigos pregaram nele, talvez?

- Hm... Cadê a luz desse lugar? – ele resmungou, e ficou surpreso ao ver o quarto se iluminar quase de imediato. Por que ele estava no Largo Grimmauld? Que peso era aquele em seus braços? E por que no nome de Merlin ele estava pelado?

Olhando para o lado, Sirius viu. Ali, de frente para ele, aninhada em seus braços e igualmente nua, estava Julia Dearborn, dormindo pacificamente. Sua cabeleira negra e ondulada espalhada por todo o travesseiro exalava como nunca o cheiro de morangos.

Então, Sirius lembrou-se. Flashes da noite anterior passaram por sua mente como um filme, e tudo que ele pode fazer foi abrir a boca, embasbacado. _Como _isso tinha acontecido?

O que Pontas iria dizer?

"_Ai meu Godric."_

- Não acredito. – ele pensou em voz alta, acordando Julia, que abriu os olhos vagarosamente, esfregando-os com as mãos, que fizeram um caminho suave pelas costas de Sirius para chegar ao rosto.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – ela murmurou, bocejando e enfiando o nariz no peito de Sirius.

- Ahn, Jules...

- Quê? – ela perguntou relaxada, respirando fundo.

- Ahn... – ele não sabia como por aquela situação em palavras, mas Julia se tocou um milésimo de segundo depois.

- Não. – ela exclamou, abrindo os olhos mais uma vez e se afastando de Sirius na velocidade da luz, indo parar no outro lado da cama, puxando a coberta para cobrir seu corpo. – Nós não... – Julia gaguejou, balançando a cabeça - Quero dizer... Puta merda.

Sirius manteve-se em silêncio.

- A gente fez, né?

- Uhum.

- Puta merda. – ela colocou as mãos no rosto, e virando-se de frente para o travesseiro.

Sirius estava em choque, olhando fixamente para a garota, pensando que ela iria tentar se sufocar em tecido e penas de ganso.

– Por Merlin... – ela olhou para ele intensamente.

Os dois não conseguiram segurar o riso. Aquela era uma situação no mínimo ridícula.

- Não acredito nisso... – ele murmurou, retomando o controle.

- Acho que deveríamos voltar para o Salão Comunal. – Julia disse sorrindo, deitando-se de costas e puxando o cobertor até o pescoço.

- Com certeza. – Sirius se levantou da beirada da cama e achou suas roupas jogadas no chão. Ele agachou para pegar suas calças e pode praticamente sentir o olhar de Julia queimando na sua bunda.

- Dá para parar de olhar? – ele riu, falando com a garota sem se virar para ela.

- Ok, ok... Desculpe-me... Que horas são?

- Cinco e quinze. – ele respondeu, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

Quando terminaram de se vestir, saíram de fininho da Sala Precisa e começaram a andar em direção à Torre da Grifinória, e Sirius tentou não se incomodar com o rosto da menina, que se tornava cada minuto mais preocupado.

- Espere! – exclamou Julia de repente no meio do caminho, empalidecendo e agarrando o braço de Sirius, que levantou uma sobrancelha para a garota – Você se lembra se nós usamos algum feitiço contraceptivo? Eu não tenho certeza...

Sirius parou de andar também, mas logo a lembrança de Julia parando de beijá-lo e estendendo a mão para fora da cama, agarrando a varinha e apontando-a para a própria barriga veio-lhe a mente.

- Usamos, usamos sim. – ele confirmou. – Tenho certeza. – a garota suspirou de alívio e os dois recomeçaram a andar, só depois de alguns segundos percebendo que ela ainda agarrava o pulso dele e se separando desajeitadamente.

Chegando à Mulher Gorda, que os olhou de forma desconfiada, os dois adolescentes disseram a senha e entraram no Salão Comunal se surpreendendo com a cena que encontraram. No sofá, aninhados um nos braços do outro assim como Sirius e Julia estavam alguns minutos antes – mas completamente vestidos – estavam James e Lily.

- Olha só para isso. – Julia suspirou, inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Quem diria.

- Vamos, vamos deixá-los aí mesmo. – ela andou em direção à escada do dormitório feminino, e Sirius a seguiu.

Julia parou de frente para Sirius, e ele segurou suas mãos carinhosamente.

– O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou, adotando uma postura mais séria. – Sumimos pela madrugada, eles vão perguntar... E...

- Sh... – ele sussurrou, passando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

- Boa noite, Sirius. – ela sorriu mais ou menos, vacilante com a proximidade entre eles dois.

- Boa noite, Jules. – Sirius se inclinou e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Quando estavam para começar a aprofundar o beijo, ela se separou subitamente, dando um passo para trás, hesitando com se fosse dizer algo, olhando para os pés e subindo os degraus rapidamente.

Sirius também foi para seu dormitório, onde entrou sorrindo e quase cego de felicidade. Ele não sabia o que aquela noite significara, mas aquele não era o momento de pensar nisso. Tudo que ele queria era voltar a dormir e sonhar com a _sua _(?) Julia Dearborn.

Estava tão distraído que tropeçou em um sapato, caindo de cara no chão. O barulho acordou Remus, que se sentou em sua cama alarmado.

- Quem está ai? – ele perguntou num sussurro alto.

- Relaxa, sou só eu. – respondeu Sirius, se levantando.

- Ah. – Remus voltou a se deitar, puxando o cobertor até a cabeça – Onde você esteve?

- Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, ok? Tenho... Notícias.

O outro não respondeu, provavelmente já havia voltado a dormir, Sirius pensou. E ele ia fazer a mesma coisa.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia! – o grito de James acordou Sirius e os outros Marotos, que ainda estavam deitados em suas camas como pessoas normais, já que o relógio marcava sete horas da manhã.<p>

- Bom dia? – resmungou Peter, esfregando os olhos por causa da luz que James deixava entrar enquanto abria as cortinas das janelas.

- Está uma maravilhosa manhã de domingo, não acham?

- Cala a boca, Potter. – reclamou Thomas Beckett.

- Aham, ok. – James murmurou em resposta. – Mas me digam, acham que exista algo mais bonito do que esse dia de outono lá fora?

- Eu não sei. – resmungou Remus, que se recusava a abrir os olhos – Está cedo demais para eu achar alguma coisa. E onde estavam você e Almofadinhas hoje de madrugada? Acordei por volta das quatro e suas camas estavam vazias.

- Cala a boca, porra! – Beckett exclamou de novo.

James balançou a cabeça e pulou na cama de Remus, convidando os outros dois para subirem também. Sirius e Peter foram relutantes e trôpegos naquela direção, e os quatro adolescentes se sentaram no colchão, com as cortinas da cama fechadas para abafar o som de suas vozes.

- Eu e Lily acabamos dormindo juntos no sofá. – explicou James sorrindo. – Ela me acordou há cinco minutos.

- Ahn. – disse Remus com um sorrisinho sonolento. – E você, Sirius?

- Eu... – Sirius se sentiu nervoso novamente. Era verdade que James apoiou que ele e Jules acabassem juntos, mas isso era diferente. E o amigo amava-a como a uma irmã. O que diria da situação? – Eu... – ele se virou para James cautelosamente – Primeiro, eu quero que você saiba que as minhas intenções são as melhores, e que eu a respeito e tudo isso. Não foi só mais uma... Enfim. Eu quero que você saiba disso.

- Ok. – disse James, dando de ombros. – Mas eu não entendi nada do que você disse. Respeita quem?

- Eu estava na Sala Precisa com Julia. – Sirius falou.

- O quê...? – o sorriso de James diminuiu um pouco.

- Estava aonde? – exclamou Remus, cada vez mais acordado.

- Sala Precisa. – disse Peter com um murmúrio.

- Eu entendi da primeira vez, Rabicho.

- O que... O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou James – Estavam conversando?

- É, _conversando._ – riu Peter, sem ter noção do que dizia, apenas brincando.

Sirius olhou para o lençol.

- Ah, não. – James bufou – Não me diga que... Não me diga que vocês fizeram sexo, Almofadinhas. Não me diga isso...

- A gente transou, Pontas. – Sirius disse de cabeça baixa, mas sem se sentir culpado. Afinal, ele competia naquele momento com James pelo título de homem mais feliz da Terra.

- Ai, merda.

- Estávamos bêbados...

- Não... Porra...

- Nós-

- OK! Eu entendi, cacete.

Sirius deu uma risadinha nervosa. James também.

- Eu gosto dela, Pontas. Muito. Muito mesmo.

- E ela? Gosta de você também?

- Eu acho que sim. – Sirius abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bom. Sim, isso é bom. – James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, se convencendo de que não era _tão _ruim assim. Era apenas o seu melhor amigo pegador/homem desejo de Hogwarts com sua priminha inocente. Não era _tão ruim assim._

- Mas conte-nos, Pontas. – interveio Remus, e Sirius soltou aliviado o ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões desde que contou a verdade. – Como foi seu dia com Lily? Quando é o casamento?

- Nós conversamos. Muito.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sobre todos esses anos. Nós rimos um bocado.

- Vocês estão namorando agora? – disse Peter.

- Ainda não. Ela disse – e eu concordo em parte – que aconteceu muita coisa entre nós dois para pularmos direto num relacionamento sério. Eu gosto dela, ela gosta de mim, e por enquanto é isso. Sem rótulos, apenas nós dois. Juntos.

Os outros três Marotos se mantiveram em silêncio.

- Então? – perguntou James, pedindo uma reação.

- E o que você _realmente _acha? – disse Sirius finalmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

James havia passado cinco anos de sua vida enchendo o saco da garota, sendo que o últimos dois com pedidos para sair com ele de bônus. Mais um ano acalmando os ânimos e fazendo amizade. Seis anos de provação, e Sirius não acreditava em uma palavra que James dissera naquele momento. Ir devagar? Sem rótulos? Se fosse por ele, James e Lily já estariam noivos com a data do casamento marcada. Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim. Todos eles sabiam que o Maroto precisava ser paciente para não perder Evans. Porém, os melhores amigos precisavam saber da verdade.

James bufou.

- Eu queria ela como minha namorada de verdade. Mas eu estou tão feliz agora que nem ligo muito para isso. Ela é... Lily Evans é perfeita.

- Nós sabemos disso. – disse Remus – Você vem repetindo isso desde o quinto ano.

- Espere um segundo. – disse Sirius – Se vocês não são namorados oficiais, isso significa que ainda não posso chamá-los de Jamesie e Lily-Pad?

- Nem quando estivermos namorando. – James respondeu.

- Lily-Flower?

- Não.

- Lilykins?

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

Tudo estava indo quase maravilhosamente bem na vida de Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de novembro, 1977<strong>

Sirius não tivera a oportunidade de falar com Julia no domingo. Ele não a encontrou em nenhum lugar do castelo, e quando perguntou a Evans, que ficou com James o dia inteiro, onde a garota estava, ela disse que a amiga ficara no quarto, pois estava resfriada.

Ele estranhou a resposta, mas não se preocupou. Ela logo estaria melhor e eles poderiam conversar.

Perguntou a Lily também se Julia havia lhe contado da _coisa_, e a ruiva simplesmente sorriu, dizendo que ainda não sabia dos detalhes.

Julia também não apareceu no café da manhã daquela segunda-feira, mesmo que todas as suas amigas estivessem lá.

Ele a viu nas aulas, mas a garota sentou na cadeira da frente em todas elas. Não teve oportunidade de lhe falar. E Julia não lhe lançou nem um olhar se quer.

Não a encontrou no almoço.

Comeu rápido para poder ir à Enfermaria e checar se ela estava lá.

Ela não estava.

Perguntou à Madame Pomfrey se ela estivera lá em algum momento do dia, e a mulher respondeu que não.

Sirius começou a ter a sensação de que Julia podia estar fugindo dele.

Mas por quê?

Estava decidido a falar com ela depois da última aula. Afinal, eles iriam ao treino de quadribol, e ela não iria ter como não conversar com ele. O sinal tocou avisando o fim da aula de Poções, e Sirius quase perdeu Julia de vista, já que ela saiu como um foguete em direção à escada, deixando Mary e Marlene para trás.

- Hey, Jules! – ele chamou, passando por cima de vários alunos que bloqueavam a passagem. Ele só a alcançou quando estava quase alcançando a Mulher Gorda, oito ou mais lances de escada depois. – Hey, Jules!

Ela se virou com um sorriso forçado, como se não tivesse alternativa se não a de enfrentá-lo.

- Sim? – ela disse, murmurando depois a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre? – ela entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazio.

- Sobre nós, ué.

- Nós?

- Nós. – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha. Julia havia acabado de engolir em seco.

- Ahn, não tenho tempo agora. Preciso ir ao dormitório, estudar... – ela lhe mostrou os livros que tinha nas mãos, começando a andar para a escada do quarto das garotas. Sirius agarrou seu braço, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Mas eu _preciso _conversar sobre isso. É importante.

- Mais tarde, Sirius. Não agora. – ela parecia estar dizendo "Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Esqueça o assunto."

- No treino, então?

- Eu não vou ao treino hoje.

- O quê? Pontas vai te matar se você faltar.

- Eu já falei com ele e ele disse que não tem problema. É difícil ele matar alguém agora que está nas nuvens. Além disso – ela se prolongou -, é só hoje. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. E preciso... Estudar, preciso estudar.

- Mas...

- Outro dia, ok? Ahn, tchau.

- Tchau. – ele se inclinou e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha da garota, que sorriu sem graça.

Ela saiu correndo escada a cima.

Sirius se jogou no sofá puto da vida. Julia _estava mesmo _evitando-o a qualquer custo.

Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Mary e Marlene chegaram pouco depois.

- Por que você saiu correndo como se não houvesse amanhã? – perguntou Marlene ao garoto, que encarava o teto emburrado.

- Por que a sua prima está fugindo de mim? – Sirius ignorou a pergunta da menina e se virou direto para James.

- Ahn... Ela está fugindo de você?

- Sim, está.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do por que.

- Ótimo. – Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Vocês deveriam subir, ela provavelmente está esperando por vocês. – ele disse amargamente para as garotas.

- Vamos falar com ela. – falou Lily - Julia não contou nada direito para a gente ainda. Vamos? – ela disse para as outras duas meninas, que assentiram. A ruiva, soltou a mão de James e sorriu.

- Realmente – Sirius ouviu Mary reclamando -, aconteceu no sábado... Por que ela não quer nos falar nada?...

Logo só estavam os quatro Marotos no Salão Comunal.

- Como vai o relacionamento com a querida Lily-Pad? – perguntou Sirius sarcasticamente, ainda deitado no sofá.

- Melhor do que o seu. – James respondeu.

- Ha. Ha.

- Crianças, se comportem. – disse Remus, sentando-se em uma das poltronas e fechando os olhos para um cochilo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Peter cautelosamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius repetiu a pergunta – Deixe-me lhe contar. Julia Dearborn acabou de fugir de mim. Por que eu queria discutir a relação com ela. Não é irônico? A troca de papeis é simplesmente deliciosa, isso eu lhes digo.

- Talvez ela só precise de tempo. – disse Remus.

- Tempo para que? Eu preciso conversar com ela. Eu preciso lhe contar que... Ah, não adianta.

- O que não adianta? – perguntou James, não conseguindo de deixar de se divertir com a situação.

- Eu... Eu queria chamá-la para sair. Num encontro de verdade, sabe? Mas isso nunca vai acontecer se ela sair correndo da minha mera sombra.

- Você quer ir num encontro com a minha prima? – disse James – Você?

- O quê? Eu não sou o porco que muitas pessoas acham que eu sou. Eu... Eu gosto dela, Pontas. De verdade.

- Eu sei que você não é um porco. Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Você tem certeza dessa vez?

- Certeza do que?

- Certeza de que gosta dela? Por que da última vez...

- Eu nunca deixei de gostar dela. – Sirius admitiu baixinho.

- Vocês me deve cinco galeões. – disse Remus de repente.

- Quem, eu? – Sirius apontou para o próprio peito.

- Não. Pontas. – o outro explicou – Eu disse, não disse?

- Tá, tá. Você disse. – James tirou da bolsa de livros a carteira, e estendeu cinco moedas para Remus, que sorriu, guardando-as no bolso.

- Vocês apostaram que eu ainda gostava dela? Seus...

- Ah, Almofadinhas, cale a boca. – disse James – Termine de nos contar suas intenções para com minha prima. Devo ligar para Richard e contar-lhe logo do casório?

- Cale a boca, Pontas. – respondeu Sirius rispidamente – Eu não tenho _intenções. _Apenas... Uma ideia, sei lá. Eu sairia com ela, nós conversaríamos e veríamos o iremos fazer. Mas isso não vai ser possível se ela continuar fugindo.

- Ela precisa de tempo. – disse Peter de repente. – Não entendeu ainda?

Os outros três Marotos encararam o garoto surpresos.

- Ela precisa de tempo. – Peter repetiu. – O que você esperava? Vocês são melhores amigos há anos. Ano passado houve todo aquele rolo com ela gostando de você, depois você gostando dela, mas ambos sendo idiotas demais para admitir. Vocês dois supostamente "superam" a paixonite – o que obviamente não aconteceu. No sábado, vocês dois estão bêbados e vão para a cama juntos. Eu repito: o que você esperava? Ela está confusa. Daqui a alguns dias, ela vai endireitar os pensamentos e estará pronta para conversar com você. Simples assim.

Os três Marotos continuaram encarando Peter, piscando.

- Quê? – ele exclamou – Eu não aguento mais um drama romântico nesse grupo! Primeiro Pontas e Lily se arrastam por sete anos. E agora você e Jules, que estão indo pelo mesmo caminho. Não vou perder quatorze anos da minha vida escutando lamentos.

- Rabicho, de onde isso veio? – riu James, e Peter se encolheu ligeiramente, corando.

Nesse momento, Lily, Mary e Marlene desceram a escada e foram de encontro aos quatro.

- Então? – perguntou Remus.

- Ela disse que falará conosco mais tarde. Quando saímos do quarto ela estava dormindo.

- Dormindo? – exclamou Sirius.

- Não vai para o treino nem descer para jantar. – Mary balançou a cabeça.

- Isso é ótimo. – resmungou Sirius. – Além de virar muda, vai começar a passar fome também. Melhor virar freira, então.

- Depois de sábado? Acho que não, hein? – disse Marlene, rindo, mas parou de achar graça quando Sirius lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Ei, cara. – James o chamou. – Vamos para o campo. Tenho novas técnicas para ensinar.

Sirius levantou do sofá a contra-gosto e seguiu James, que parou no caminho para dar um beijinho em Lily.

Mas talvez Peter estivesse certo. Talvez tudo que Julia precisasse fosse de um pouco de tempo.

Tentou não imaginar quão longo esse período seria, já que se depois que James e Lily se beijaram pela primeira vez, a ruiva ignorou seu amigo por mais de uma semana, imagine por quanto tempo ele seria ignorado.

Sirius terminou seu dia canalizando a raiva para os esportes, rebatendo balaços a torto e a direito com a maior força possível.

* * *

><p><strong>16 de novembro, 1977<strong>

- Entrem logo, por favor... – dizia a professora McGonagall de dentro da sala, que enchia-se lentamente de alunos. – Farão hoje um pequeno simulado, então, por favor, apenas pena, tinta e um pergaminho para rascunhos em cima da mesa, por favor.

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Remus na penúltima carteira da fileira. James e Lily à sua frente, de mãos dadas. Peter e Marlene ao seu lado. Logo não haviam mais lugares bons, e ele ouviu Julia bufar e acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto ela e Mary sentavam-se atrás dele.

McGonagall distribui as folhas com um aceno da varinha e avisou que teriam a aula toda para responder às questões. Sirius fez isso de qualquer jeito, já que não valia nenhuma nota, em vinte minutos. Ainda tinha quarenta minutos de sobra para fazer alguma coisa, por isso pegou a folha de rascunho – completamente em branco – e rabiscou um bilhete.

_Podemos conversar agora? – SB_

Passou-a para trás, e Julia hesitou um pouco antes de tirá-la de suas mãos. Ela demorou dez minutos para responder, mesmo já também tendo terminado de escrever as suas respostas.

_Estamos na aula de Transfiguração. McGonagall vai nos matar. – JD_

_Assim você não foge. – SB_

_Eu não fujo de você! Disse que estava ocupada. – JD_

_Você não falou comigo pelo resto do dia. Se escondeu no dormitório! – SB_

_Eu não me escondi, tinha coisas para fazer. Pare de responder, a McGonagall vai ver. - JD_

_Faz dois dias que você fugiu. Eu nem te vi ontem. Quatro dias desde sábado. Quando você vai estar pronta para conversar? - SB_

_Não agora Sirius. - JD_

_Por que não agora? - SB_

_Porque não, estou fazendo o dever._ - _JD_

_Julia, você sabe responder a todas as perguntas dessa folha de exercícios, sendo que eu sei que você nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de fazer como eu. - SB_

_Talvez eu estivesse planejando fazê-la. - JD_

_Conta outra. - SB_

_Pare. – JD_

_Vamos ter que nos falar eventualmente, Jules. Ou vai dar uma de Lily? – SB_

_Eu não vou "dar uma de Lily". - JD_

_Então vamos conversar. - SB_

_Não agora, eu já disse. - JD_

_E por que não? - SB_

_Porque não. - JD_

_Vamos começar a repetir a conversa ou devo dizer alguma coisa diferente? - SB_

_Argh! Você é tão irritante! – JD_

_Eu não sou irritante. Sou persistente. – SB_

_Pare com isso. Mary está precisando da minha ajuda. – JD_

_Você quer dizer da sua cola. E você pode "ajudá-la" depois. – SB_

_Ele é minha melhor amiga. Não quero vê-la repetir em Transfiguração quando ela quase não conseguiu entrar nessa turma. – JD_

_Se você continuar a desviar o assunto, eu vou começar a falar as coisas necessárias assim mesmo. – SB_

_Então eu vou parar de responder. – JD_

_Não vai não. – SB_

_Como você pode saber? – JD_

_Eu te conheço muito bem. – SB_

_Ah, é? – JD_

_Sim. Você usa xampu de morango. Sua banda favorita é Queen. Seu patrono é uma coruja e usa óculos desde que se entende por gente. – SB_

_Todo mundo sabe disso. – JD  
><em>

_Você dorme com um braço embaixo do travesseiro. Você sorri enquanto dorme. Murmura de vez em quando também. Não se acha bonita. Se acha egoísta. Não tem a mínima ideia do efeito que causa em mim. Seu sorvete favorito é menta com pedacinhos de chocolate. Preferia ter nascido numa família menos reconhecida na mídia. Mexe o nariz de um lado para o outro enquanto pensa. – SB_

_E daí? Isso só são fatos. Como isso pode te dar certeza de que eu vou responder?– JD_

_Eu também sei que você gosta de mim. – SB_

_Você é meu melhor amigo. Claro que eu gosto de você. – JD_

_Não finja que não entendeu. – SB_

_O quê? – JD_

_Eu também gosto de você. Muito. – SB_

_Você só está dizendo isso por causa de sábado. – JD_

_Eu percebi isso no sábado. E você está falando sobre o assunto. Ha. – SB_

_Não estou não. – JD_

_Deixe de ser ridícula. – SB_

_Eu espero que um hipogrifo aterrisse em você. – JD_

_Acho que Remus também quer isso. Olhe só a cara que ele está fazendo para mim agora. – SB_

_Isso não é uma piada, Sirius. – JD_

_Então deixe de ser ridícula. – SB_

_Não me chame de ridícula, Sirius. Isso não vai melhorar a sua situação. – JD_

_Eu estou numa situação agora? Pelo que eu lembro, eu não fiz nada de errado para estar numa situação. Sexo não é errado, Jules. Ou você se arrepende de sábado? – SB_

_Você que está sendo ridículo agora. – JD_

_Você se arrepende? – SB_

_Não. – JD_

_Bom. Viu, é fácil de falar sobre o assunto. Por bilhete não seria o ideal, mas você quer se encontrar comigo no banheiro dos monitores mais tarde, para conversar? Eu posso extorquir a senha do Pontas, ou da Evans... – SB_

_Não estamos falando sobre o assunto, OK? Não estamos! – JD_

_Estamos sim! E vamos continuar a falar! – SB_

_Você não pode me obrigar. – JD_

_E você não pode me impedir. – SB_

_Eu tenho direito de não falar sobre o que eu não quero. – JD_

_Teremos que falar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. – SB_

_Me de um pouco de tempo. – JD_

_Quanto tempo? – SB_

_O tempo que eu precisar. – JD_

_Desde que esse tempo não seja até o fim do ano... – SB_

_Está mais para mês que vem... – JD_

_Mês que vem? Semana que vem. – SB_

_Não. – JD_

_Eu vou continuar insistindo então. – SB_

_Você não sabe negociar, né? – JD_

_Ah, eu sei. Eu só não quero. Semana que vem. – SB_

_Pare de ser infantil. – JD_

_Ah, EU sou infantil? Julia, você acha que pode resolver seus problemas ignorando-os. Lembra-se de Irene? - SB_

_Pare com isso, Sirius. – JD_

_Qual é o seu problema? – SB_

_Essa conversa está acabada. – JD_

O sinal tocou, também avisando o fim da aula tocou, assustando Sirius e acordando os alunos do quase transe. Enquanto eles conversavam e arrumavam seus materiais, a voz da professora ecoou mais alta que a de todos enquanto Sirius enfiava com raiva o pergaminho de bilhete na bolsa.

- Ah, Sr. Black e Srta. Dearborn. – McGonagall disse sem levantar os olhos dos papeis à sua frente - Não se esqueçam de encontrar o Sr. Filch na Sala dos Troféus na sexta feira após o jantar. Tenho certeza que o assunto importante que tinham para trocar bilhetes na minha aula renderá o suficiente até lá.

Alguns alunos riram.

Julia bufou irritada.

Sirius considerou isso como uma oportunidade.

Ao se virar para dizer isso à garota, ela já tinha saído da sala, andando apressada no corredor do primeiro andar, quase derrubando Mary. Talvez fazer isso estivesse se tornando um hábito de Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>18 de novembro, 1977<strong>

- Que horas são? – perguntou Sirius pela milionésima vez.

Ele, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Marlene e Mary estavam sentados em volta da lareira depois do jantar daquela sexta feira, e Sirius estava em cólicas para que a hora da detenção chegasse logo. Mesmo que Remus e Lily tivessem dito para ele milhões de vezes para respeitar o tempo que Julia precisava, ele simplesmente tinha que tentar mais uma vez.

Ou o nome dele não era Sirius Black.

- Sete e meia. – respondeu James. – Você ainda tem meia hora.

- Fica com essa bunda sentada na cadeira e sossegue. – disse Remus – Você chegando lá mais cedo não vai fazer ela chegar mais cedo.

- O que Julia está fazendo na biblioteca até essa hora de qualquer forma, hein? – Sirius perguntou, ignorando Aluado.

- Ela está substituindo o tutor de Aritmancia de um garoto do quarto ano. – respondeu Lily, levantando os olhos do dever de transfiguração. – Nós já te dissemos isso.

Sirius começou a batucar com os pés no chão.

- Se está tão impaciente, vá até a biblioteca! – exclamou Marlene – Acompanhe-a até a Sala dos Troféus!

- Não. – falou Sirius – Ainda não deu tempo suficiente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Mary.

Sirius contou nos dedos.

- Fazem apenas dez dias desde a minha última visita à biblioteca. Pince precisa de pelo menos mais cinco dias até aceitar novamente a minha presença;

**- **Isso é ridículo. – disse Marlene.

- Não, isso é ciência. Pergunte ao Pontas, Aluado ou Rabicho. Nós fizemos a experiência.

- Verdade. – disse James.

- Vocês são loucos. – murmurou Marlene.

- Não percebeu isso agora, né, Marley? – perguntou Sirius.

Eles riram.

Sirius colocou as duas pernas em cima da poltrona e ficou empoleirado, tentando esperar pacientemente pelo tempo passar.

Remus e Peter faziam dever de casa.

James e Lily conversavam baixinho sobre alguma coisa que Sirius não queria saber.

Marlene e Mary riam alto do novo corte de cabelo de um garoto da Corvinal.

Ele esperava.

Estava _animado _com passar a noite de sexta feira esfregando superfícies de metal com uma escova de dente.

- Hey, Sirius? – disse Lily não tão de repente assim.

- Quê?

- São dez para as oito.

Sirius se levantou de um salto.

- Me desejem sorte. – ele disse, enquanto saia rapidamente em direção à porta do Salão Comunal.

- Boa sorte! – todos exclamaram atrás dele.

Ele saiu apreensivo da Torre, descendo as escadas para o terceiro andar. Essa era uma detenção para a qual ele não queria se atrasar de jeito nenhum.

Sabia que teria a chance de ficar realmente sozinho com Jules pela primeira vez desde o "incidente" de um modo em que ela não teria a chance de fugir.

- Ah, Black. – resmungou o Sr. Filch quando Sirius entrou na Sala dos Troféus, decepcionado, porém não surpreso ao ver que Julia ainda não chegara. – Vamos esperar a Srta. Dearborn, aí vocês podem começar o trabalho.

- Com licença. – a voz de Julia ecoou pelas paredes de pedra poucos segundos depois, e Sirius se virou para olhar para a porta.

- Entre logo, Dearborn.

- Sim, Sr. Filch. – ela fechou a porta e se postou ao lado de Sirius, olhando para a janela.

"_Ela não consegue nem me olhar."_

Julia parecia um caco. Sua bolsa marrom de couro estava jogada desajeitadamente por cima de um ombro, estufada e transbordando de pergaminhos. Parecia estar pesando uma tonelada. O cabelo ondulado da menina estava preso num coque desajeitado, que ficava de pé graças aos lápis enfiados nele. Olheiras embaixo dos olhos, gola da camisa desarrumada, suéter amarrotado por cima da saia.

Sirius perguntou-se porque ela parecia tão mal, e secretamente teve o desejo sórdido que ele fosse a causa.

- São oito e cinco. – disse Filch, tirando a atenção de Sirius de sua pequena análise - Voltarei as onze para checar o trabalho de vocês. Varinhas. – o zelador estendeu a mão e os dois adolescentes entregaram os objetos para ele. – O material que vão precisar estão no canto da sala. – ele então saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Sirius não teve tempo de falar nada, porque Julia disparou em direção ao balde de água e os panos, jogando a bolsa no chão – que fez um POF surdo – e logo começando a trabalhar no lado oposto de onde o rapaz estava parado.

"_Não acredito nisso."_

Ele repetiu os movimentos dela, respeitando seu espaço e começando a trabalhar também. O silêncio estava corroendo Sirius a cada minuto que passava, e a mente dele trabalhava intensamente para achar um jeito de falar com Jules sem fazê-la surtar. Ele nem sabia por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito, mas era melhor não atravessar bruscamente nenhuma barreira.

Afinal, ele tecnicamente havia lhe concedido tempo.

- Então... Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou, virando-se para observá-la, e Julia demorou um pouco para responder.

- Bom. O seu? – ela disse com a voz rouca de desuso, mas pelo menos simpática.

- Bom também.

"_Tempo."_

Ele suspirou levemente e começou a dizer:

- Amanhã faz uma semana que nós-

- É, eu sei. – ela o interrompeu rapidamente.

- Uhum.

- É.

E o silêncio tomou conta da sala mais uma vez.

Mas Sirius não era uma pessoa muito paciente. Do estilo "amaldiçoa e depois faz as perguntas". Uma semana se perguntando o que havia de errado. Não dormira direito, não comera direito, não conseguira prestar atenção em nada quando ela estava por perto durante todo aquele tempo, irritado por se tornar tão emocional quando o assunto era _Julia_. Não era como se ele tivesse chorado, mas um nó se formou em sua garganta a cada vez que ela se virava de costas para ele. Não dava mais. Ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

- Só consegue conversar comigo por bilhetes? – ele perguntou finalmente.

Julia se virou para ele com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Como?

- Já chega! – ele exclamou, mandando as barreiras às favas e jogando seu paninho sujo no chão como uma criança mimada.

- Sirius, nós concordamos em-

- Eu não concordei com nada. Você não fala mais comigo, Jules, acha que eu concordo com isso? – ele deu alguns passos a frente, dedo acusador em riste, parando a um metro dela, que estremeceu e olhou para os pés. – Parece que este é o seu jeito preferido de me torturar.

- Eu falo com você... – ela murmurou, remexendo o paninho entre as mãos.

- Você fugiu de mim, Jules. – Sirius respondeu pragmaticamente.

- Eu não fugi! – ela olhou para cima, seus olhos encontrando os deles e permanecendo lá. Sirius fez uma cara incrédula, que a fez desviar o olhar.

- Você admitiu isso no bilhete!

- Está bem, eu fugi... – ela enrolou.

- Por que fugiu? Você não me disse o porquê. Nunca explica para mim as coisas que faz e me deixa acordado por horas, imaginando qual é o problema, a razão de estar agindo diferente... Eu só quero uma explicação! É só isso que eu quero! Por quê? – ele perguntou, dando mais um passo a frente, diminuindo consideravelmente a distância entre eles, mas dessa vez sem segundas intenções, escorregando as mãos pelos braços da menina e aproximando-se dos dedos de Julia.

- Por quê? – ela repetiu a pergunta, se afastando bruscamente. Sua voz se tornando aguda – Porque esta situação é muito embaraçosa!

- Você acha que eu não sei disso? – Sirius perguntou alto, jogando as mãos para cima em decepção e começando a andar pela sala de um lado para outro.

- Aparentemente não! – ela respondeu com uma voz vacilante, o que fez Sirius parar bem no meio aposento. – Você continua insistindo, e insistindo e insistindo no assunto...

- Eu odeio isso. – ele disse num tom normal com o olhar desviando para uma das paredes, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, mantendo distância.

- Isso! Uma noite... - sua voz se perdeu – Uma noite e a gente já está se afastando! E você é muito importante para mim, Jules. Você era minha amiga e agora nem fala mais comigo! Era de se esperar que eu estivesse acostumado com você me ignorando, mas parece que eu não consigo passar um dia sem ouvir a sua _maldita voz!_

- Você também é muito importante para mim, Sirius! Você é importante demais... Importante demais para estragarmos nossa amizade desse jeito! Perdemos a oportunidade... – ela hesitou, jogou o paninho que ainda tinha nas mãos no chão e ofegou, esfregando os olhos.

- Jules, não... Por favor, não chore... – Sirius aproximou-se da menina, que se sentou no chão e enfiou o rosto entre os joelhos. Ele sentou-se do lado dela, passando o braço nas suas costas de um jeito reconfortante, não sabendo o que sentir agora que ela tinha tecnicamente admitido sentir algo mais por ele. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele com os olhos secos.

- Eu não estou chorando, idiota.

- Então o que...

- Estou cansada, Sirius. Só isso. Cansada. Sei que _temos _que falar sobre o assunto, mas...

- Eu sei... – ele disse a ela numa voz o mais calma possível, já que seu coração batia a mil no seu peito por estarem tão perto, praticamente abraçados – Eu não devia tê-lo trazido à tona tão bruscamente.

- Ugh... O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu _odeio_ sentimentos. _Odeio._

Sirius deu uma risada sem emoção.

"_Eu também. Eu também."_

Julia encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e permaneceu ali em silêncio por quase um minuto. Sirius aproveitou aquele momento para memorizar tudo novamente, já que não sabia o quanto demoraria a eles estarem assim tão próximos de novo. Sentiu sua pele macia, o cheiro de morango dos seus cabelos e admirou seus longos cílios, que continuavam os mesmos apesar da aparência de cansaço da menina. Olhou para os calos que ela tinha na mão por causa do quadribol e se perguntou mais uma vez como ela ainda conseguia manter mãos tão frágeis e femininas. Até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Sirius...

- Sim?

- Você acha que nós ainda podemos ser amigos? Depois do que aconteceu? Por que eu não quero que nossa amizade acabe...

Sirius hesitou por um instante e neste pequeno momento, decisivo demais para seu gosto, ele sentiu seu coração se partir em milhões de pedacinhos.

"_Amigos."_

- Claro, Jules. Claro que sim. – ele respondeu com um buraco no peito, e ela sorriu incerta.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – ele disse, dessa vez mais confiante.

- É, eu também acho que sim. – ela disse, e ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela carinhosamente.

Sirius ajudou-a a levantar-se, os dois voltaram ao trabalho, passando o resto do tempo conversando sobre James e Lily e seu relacionamento esquisito.

"_O sujo falando do mal lavado."_

Como prometido, o Sr. Filch voltou para checá-los às onze horas, e os dispensou, devolvendo suas varinhas. Os dois voltaram então para o Salão Comunal em silêncio, cansados e com os braços doendo.

Uma vez em sua cama, Sirius se perguntou se tinha respondido à pergunta de Julia com sinceridade.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de novembro, 1977<strong>

Sirius não pode deixar de se perguntar se havia alguma coisa no ar de novembro que fazia garotas, especificamente garotas da _Grifinória, _para seu desgosto, ficarem ainda mais doidas.

Primeiro, Lily com sua súbita epifania e medo de compromisso. Depois, Julia com seu ataque "eu-não-vou-falar-com-você-porque-nós-transamos-e-tudo-está-muito-esquisito-entre-nós-ei-que-tal-eu-te-ignorar-mais-um-pouquinho".

As coisas se agravaram mais ainda naquela manhã de terça-feira, e continuaram até o fim do dia.

Os Marotos estavam tendo um café da manhã tranquilo, as meninas mais uma vez se juntando a eles. Desde que Jules e eles voltaram a se falar, tudo voltou a ficar relativamente normal.

O único problema era que Marlene e Mary, sempre que viam algo que elas classificavam como "Tensão Sexual Jurius" (que como Sirius descobriu mais tarde, era uma combinação do nome dele com o de Julia), trocavam olhares e risadinhas desconfortáveis.

Lily lançava olhares fulminantes na direção delas, mas as duas pareciam não se importar. Julia ignorava tudo magistralmente, como sempre.

Sirius estava começando a comer a segunda torrada – James ameaçara o expulsar do time de quadribol se ele não tivesse um café da manhã mais saudável, e ele também começou a se sentir triste ao comer morangos – quando as corujas trazendo as correspondências entraram no Grande Salão. Ele recebeu seu costumeiro exemplar do Profeta Diário e uma carta de Andrômeda, que o animou bastante, já que a prima perguntava a próxima saída para Hogsmeade, pois queria se encontrar com ele.

Começou a abrir o jornal, tão acostumado a ver manchetes trágicas que nem se importou em ler a primeira página de uma vez. Sua atenção foi capturada pelo envelope cor de rosa enjoativo que estava na mão de Remus.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, enquanto o amigo virava e revirava a correspondência, como se preocupado com a possibilidade de ele conter uma bomba.

Sirius já havia visto aquilo várias vezes. O papel utilizado, a caligrafia caprichada porém disfarçada com um óbvio feitiço, o perfume doce... Era uma carta de amor. E não de qualquer um. Era a carta de uma admiradora secreta.

- Quem te mandou? – perguntou Lily, abaixando a carta de sua mãe.

- Não sei... – respondeu Remus em um tom preocupado.

- Claro que não sabe. – disse James, trocando um olhar com Sirius.

- Por que é de uma admiradora secreta! – Sirius completou, e Peter deu uma risada aguda.

- Quê? – Remus exclamou.

- Anda, abra isso! – disse Julia animada, terminando de acariciar Ártemis, que saiu voando, e Marlene e Mary balançaram a cabeça em concordância – O que diz?

Remus rasgou o lado do envelope e puxou o pergaminho que tinha dentro.

- Diz... – ele falou, enquanto desdobrava o papel.

- O quê? – perguntou Mary.

- Oi.

- Oi? – todos reclamaram.

- Oi. – ele repetiu, e todos voltaram a se sentar normalmente nos bancos.

- Que coisa mais sem graça. – reclamou Mary.

- Talvez ela esteja tentando inicia uma conversa! – disse Marlene, imaginativa, provavelmente já criando a história de amor entre Remus e a garota misteriosa. – Talvez você tenha que responder o "oi", e ela vai dizer outra coisa, e outra, e outra... E no fim você vai descobrir quem ela é e ficarão juntos!

- Não se esqueça da possibilidade de ser um "ele" e não uma "ela". – apontou Sirius, e Remus lhe deu um soco no braço.

- Bom – este começou a dizer -, não vai adiantar. Não vou responder.

- Mas por que não? – quis saber Mary.

- É estúpido. Essa pessoa obviamente não sabe que eu- - ele se impediu, lembrando que Marlene estava ali – Não me conhece. Não vou alimentar suas esperanças.

Ele rasgou o papel impiedosamente, e Mary, Julia e Marlene ofegaram.

A possibilidade de um amor digno de um livro fora destruída.

Sirius riu.

Não estava muito no humor para coisas _românticas_ ultimamente.

James, pelo outro lado...

Ele e Lily podiam não estar namorando, mas passavam o tempo quase todo juntos, faziam todas as "patrulhas" de corredor juntos ( leia-se beijando e jogando cartas na Salinha dos Monitores, olhando ocasionalmente para o Mapa do Maroto e checando se havia algum outro casal fora da cama como eles vagando pelo castelo), implicando um com o outro de cinco e cinco minutos e voltando a se chamarem de "Potter" e "Evans", só que de um jeito muito mais meloso.

Lily recebeu uma ou duas ameaças escritas do fã-clube anônimo de James Potter, que parecia ter acabado àquela altura.

A fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts trabalhava como nunca, e cada aluno tinha sua opinião particular sobre o assunto, mas estas podiam ser divididas em quatro categorias:

a) Finalmente!

b) Minhas chances com James/Lily estão acabadas para sempre.

c) Ela é uma sangue ruim e ele é um traidor do sangue. Vergonha!

d) Não dou a mínima.

Sirius estava dividido entre emoções, e se sentia cansado. Por um lado, estava tão feliz por James e Lily que sempre sorria só de pensar nos dois juntos. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de, em sua mente, trocar eles dois por ele e Jules, e imaginar como seria a vida dali para frente se eles estivessem juntos.

Mas ele se recusava a passar muito tempo viajando nas possibilidades, tentando aproveitar seu tempo com Jules como eles eram. Grandes, _grandes _amigos, que estavam passando por uma fase.

O dia seguiu normalmente, e Sirius deixou sua mente se ocupar com quem seria a admiradora secreta de Remus.

* * *

><p>Sirius não estava conseguindo dormir naquela madrugada. Não que ele tivesse tido horas de sono decentes nos últimos dias – na verdade, nos últimos meses -, mas dessa vez ele desistiu de revirar-se de um lado para o outro e levantou para fumar um cigarro.<p>

Estava se sentindo benevolente, por isso decidiu descer para o Salão Comunal e não acordar Remus, que sempre se incomodava com o cheiro e com a fumaça.

Quando chegou ao último degrau, viu que Julia estava no sofá, mais uma vez adormecida em cima e embaixo de livros, de barriga para baixo e cara enfiada numa almofada. Sirius estava apenas de meias, de modo que se aproximou sem fazer barulho e, com o cigarro aceso na boca, começou a guardar o material da menina o mais cuidadosamente possível.

Ela também deveria ter problemas de insônia, já que estava de pijamas.

Julia se remexeu, revelando que estava agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia velho de um olho só. Na sua barriga havia bordado a seguinte frase:

_William II_

_Um substituto para a minha irmãzinha quando eu não puder estar aí por você._

Sirius deu um sorriso triste, e cobriu-a com o cobertor que ela havia provavelmente chutado para o chão.

Ele se sentou numa das poltronas e ficou observando Julia dormir, torcendo para que a cena não fosse completamente estranha, e mais ainda para que ela não acordasse.

A sorte não estava do lado de Sirius naquele mês, por isso, obviamente, não se passaram três minutos e Julia abriu os olhos, bocejando.

- Uaaa... – ela suspirou, se espreguiçando. Virou o corpo e viu Sirius ali sentado. – Oi.

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- Que horas são? – Julia perguntou.

- Você _sempre _faz essa pergunta quando acorda?

Julia corou.

- Talvez.

Sirius deu uma risadinha.

- Três e três.

- Faça um pedido.

- Ahn?

- Hora e minuto iguais, faça um pedido.

- Duvido que ele vá se realizar.

- Ok, perca sua chance.

Sirius fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos, mas apenas de brincadeira, pois na verdade não pensou em nada. Tudo que ele queria estava na sua frente, e o tempo não o ajudaria a conseguir.

- Me dá um ai, vai. – Julia pediu, estendendo a mão e apontando para o maço de cigarros na mão dele depois que Sirius parou de fingir fazer o desejo.

O rapaz foi se sentar ao lado dela, que instintivamente se afastou um pouco. Sirius hesitou, mas passou um para ela.

Julia acendeu o cigarro com a varinha, e deu uma longa tragada.

Bom, aquele era um momento bem estranho. O plano voltar a ser amigos estava indo bem, mas não tão bem a ponto de comportarem-se normalmente quando estavam sozinhos de madrugada num sofá bem confortável, mesmo que cada um estivesse em um canto diferente.

Ela se arrastou meio centímetro para o lado. Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

"_Ela não confia em mim. Ou nela mesma."_

- O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? – ela perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- Não consigo dormir.

- Por que não?

Sirius não respondeu.

- E você? – ele disse.

- Também não conseguia dormir. Resolvi descer e estudar um pouco.

- Desde quando você é tão aplicada?

- Desde que nós estamos no sétimo ano e nos preparando para os N.I.E.M.s.

- O que você está estudando? – ele passou por cima dela, pegando um livro que esquecera de guardar, que estava preso entre o braço do sofá e a almofada. Sua mão acidentalmente roçou a perna de Julia, e Sirius olhou para ela hesitante.

Ela corou de novo.

Ambos souberam sabiamente ignorar o acontecido.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- As Runas Antigas – Nível Avançado IV, de Gertrude Dashwood. Você é louca? Isso é livro de professor!

- É extremamente interessante! – Julia se defendeu, arrancando o livro da mão dele.

- Mas definitivamente não é o tipo de coisa que se lê às três horas da manhã.

- É interessante, ok? – ela repetiu, apagando o cigarro na mesinha de centro na frente deles.

- Ok.

- Bom, eu vou dormir. – ela disse se levantando depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, e ele fez a mesma coisa, de forma que ficaram perigosamente próximos.

Sirius exalou um pouco de fumaça, e Julia olhava profundamente seus olhos cinza azulados, inspirando.

Perto demais.

Estavam perto demais.

Ele acabou com a distância, seus lábios fechados encontrando os dela. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes pequenos beijos, e um grande, digno de filme, até que a garota caiu em si, soltou a camiseta azul de Sirius que segurava com firmeza e disse resoluta.

- Isso não pode acontecer mais, Sirius. Não podemos fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Por que não podemos! – ela exclamou.

- Desculpa.

- Ok. – Julia suspirou, colocando uma mão na testa. – Eu tenho que culpar você. Por que precisa beijar tão bem seu idiota?

- Desculpa. – ele repetiu, dessa vez com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- _Boa noite, _Sirius. – ela disse, pegando o ursinho de pelúcia do sofá e virando as costas, indo em direção à escada do dormitório das meninas.

- Boa noite, Jules. Tenha bons sonhos.

- Vou ter. – ela sorriu gentilmente.

Sirius meio que inconscientemente tocou a própria boca com a ponta dos dedos.

Merda.

* * *

><p><strong>26 de novembro, 1977<strong>

- Eu quero voltar para a cama e nunca mais sair. – disse Sirius na mesa da Grifinória praticamente vazia naquela manhã de sábado, com o rosto esmagado na madeira.

A noite anterior havia sido de lua cheia, e não uma das mais tranquilas. Sirius sentia o grande e fundo corte na parte de baixo das costas arder intensamente.

- São dez da manhã. – disse James com uma voz rouca.

- Como se você estivesse melhor do que eu.

- Ei... – a voz de Lily chegou ao ouvido de Sirius, mas ele não a viu, já que o rosto estava virado para o outro lado.

A ruiva se sentou ao lado de James, sozinha.

- Onde estão as outras? – perguntou Peter.

- Em algum lugar... – Lily disse aereamente, mexendo no cabelo de James, que também se debruçava sobre a mesa.

- Lils, meu cabelo já é uma bagunça, e você fica colocando ele para cima? – falou James, já que a garota estava tornando vários tufos castanhos espetados.

- Não é minha culpa se seu cabelo é tão macio. Além do mais, eu estou te fazendo carinho, pare de reclamar.

James deu um sorriso feliz.

- Mas quanto mel... – Sirius resmungou.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

- Calem a boca todos vocês. – disse Peter, e Lily deu uma risadinha.

- Como foi ontem à noite? – a menina perguntou.

- Não foi legal. – respondeu Sirius.

- E Remus?

- Provavelmente ainda dormindo. – disse James – Daqui a pouco vamos subir até a Enfermaria e levar seu café e correspondências. – ele apontou para uma sacola ao seu lado e uma pequena pilha de envelopes.

- São amigos tão eficientes. – ela disse.

- Venha com a gente. – convidou James.

- Em outras palavras – comentou Peter -, ajude-nos a levantar daqui.

- Ok. Vocês estão prontos?

- Hmmmmpf... – os três resmungaram.

- Vamos. – ela se levantou, encorajando-os (empurrando-os) a fazer o mesmo.

Logo estavam os quatro subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto andar.

A Enfermaria estava vazia, a não ser pela última maca, escondida atrás das cortinas. Andaram rapidamente em direção a ela, e afastaram o pano, que revelou Remus lendo calmamente, mordiscando uma bala de chocolate, embaixo das cobertas, onde seus pés mexiam ritmicamente ao som da canção que ele murmurava.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, dando um sorriso cansado, mas simpático.

- Bom dia, Aluado. Animadinho hoje, eh? – cumprimentou James, sentando-se na beira da cama e sendo seguido pelos outros três. – Aqui, seu café.

Ele estendeu o saco que estava na sua mão, onde havia um prato com torradas, bacon, ovos mexidos e manteiga quentes. Havia também uma garrafa cheia de suco de abóbora. Remus logo enfiou metade dos ovos na boca, faminto.

- E aqui as suas cartas. – disse Sirius, entregando ao amigo três envelopes.

- Obrigado. – Remus agradeceu de boca cheia. – Ah, não. Outra carta _dela. _

Ele colocou a carta da mãe e a propaganda de lado, para ler depois, e abriu o envelope cor de rosa.

- "_Eu gosto de Doctor Who. Ouvi dizer que você gosta de Doctor Who também." – _ele reclamou.

- Bom, isso diminui o nosso campo de possibilidades. – disse Lily, dando uma de detetive. – Se ela gosta de Doctor Who, provavelmente é nascida trouxa. E se sabe que você gosta também, deve ser da Grifinória, pela sua fantasia no Halloween.

- Isso significa que ela é no máximo do sexto ano. – falou Peter.

- Assumindo que seja _ela. _– zombou Sirius.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

- Aluado, essa é a quinta mensagem que você recebe. – disse James – Uma a cada dia, desde terça-feira. _Quando _vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Você tem que estar no mínimo curioso. – concordou Lily, pegando a mão de James.

- Bom, eu não estou. – replicou Remus, jogando para o lado a carta e pegando a da mãe.

Os outros ficaram o encarando por um tempo.

- Ah, isso não é bom. A Sra. Magpie morreu.

- Quem? – perguntou Lily.

- A senhora que... Fazia companhia a minha mãe enquanto eu estou na escola. – ele respondeu – Isso não é bom. – ele balançou a cabeça preocupado.

- Sr. Potter. – a Professora McGonagall apareceu ao lado deles de súbito, fazendo Lily pular de susto.

- Sim, professora? Mãe? – perguntou James, confuso.

Pois realmente, Eleanor Potter estava parada ao lado da cama de Remus. Julia estava lá também, confusa como os outros.

- Algum problema? – perguntou James.

- James, Sirius, queridos... Poderia dar uma palavrinha com vocês em particular por um segundo? – seus olhos passaram pelas mãos entrelaçadas do filho e Lily, que soltaram-se imediatamente.

Eleanor reprimiu um sorriso triste.

- Você pode dizer para nós todos, não tem problema. – falou James.

- Tenho certeza que talvez seja melhor o Sr. Lupin descansar.

Remus não disse nada.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. – disse James.

A mulher suspirou.

- Não sei se você já sabia disso, James. Charlus está doente.

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Ele não me contou que estava. Aparentemente faz um bom tempo.

- Ahn, nós... – o filho gaguejou – Ele está bem?

- Seu pai está internado, James. – Eleanor disse como resposta.

Julia se juntou ao grupo de pessoas sentadas na maca.

- Quê? – James perguntou.

O queixo de Sirius foi ao chão.

- Ele... – os olhos da mulher estavam começando a ficar vermelhos, mas ela manteu a postura, ajeitando o colar em volta do pescoço com as mãos perfeitamente manicuradas.

Sirius e James se entreolharam mais uma vez. Era difícil ver a Sra. Potter daquele jeito. Apesar de afetuosa com a família, nunca demonstrava suas outras emoções, discreta, a perfeita mulher para um político. Naquele momento, ela parecia estar de coração apertado.

- Câncer. No pulmão. – ela recomeçou a dizer - Charlus está no St. Mungus, mas logo vai ser transferido para um tratamento em casa. Por enquanto, Richard tomou seu cargo no DELM, mas seu pai continua ativo por correspondência.

- Mãe...

- Charlus vai ficar bem, James. Você vai ver.

O filho se levantou e abraçou a mãe bem forte. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sirius procurou a mão de Julia, e dessa vez ela a aceitou sem resistência, dando um forte, porém trêmulo, aperto.

- Eu preciso ir agora, James. – a mulher se afastou, sorrindo confiante. – Muita coisa para fazer. – ela deu um beijinho na testa do filho, deu um tchauzinho para os outros e saiu tão rapidamente quanto entrou.

- Ela é a mulher mais forte que eu já vi. – disse Lily.

- Sim, ela é. – James falou sorrindo, puxando o pescoço de Lily delicadamente e beijando sua bochecha carinhosamente.

- Acho que deveríamos deixar o Sr. Lupin descansar agora. – disse a professora McGonagall austeramente, e todos se levantaram.

- É. – eles murmuraram.

Julia e Sirius soltaram as mãos, James e Lily entrelaçaram os dedos. A menina morena acariciou delicadamente o braço de Remus antes de se afastar, e todos saíram da Enfermaria.

- O que você acha? – disse Sirius para James, os dois ficando para trás junto com Lily, uma vez que estavam no corredor.

- Acho que demorou. Já estava esperando isso por um tempo. – o garoto respondeu.

Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas do melhor amigo e os três voltaram a caminhar, alcançando Julia e Peter.

Ele também iniciou as tentativas de afastar o pensamento agourento que começou a rondar sua mente a partir daquele dia.

Não havia muito com o que se alegrar, Sirius pensou. A única coisa para qual estava ficando animado era a saída para Hogsmeade no mês seguinte.

Mas isso era muito tempo de espera para um adolescente imediatista como ele.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Gente, que emoção! Finalmente aconteceu... *todas chora*. James e Lily, Sirius e Julia... Ai ai, estou feliz com o resultado. Espero que vocês também estejam.

Obrigada pela paciência (?).

Reviews são mais benvindas do que energia para ir à academia.

Bjos,

Julia.


	15. De Beijos, Pais e Festas de Fim de Ano

**N.A.:** Só um pequeno sumário do que está acontecendo para ninguém se perder, pela (DESCULPEM) demora: James e Lily estão juntos, mas não namorando. Sirius e Julia transaram, e agora ela não fala mais direito com ele porque é uma _boboca._ Remus recebe cartas de uma admiradora secreta. O pai de James está muito doente e é internado no St. Mungus, enquanto o pai de Julia, Richard, assume seu cargo de diretor do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Beijinhos e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

**AKA**

**DE BEIJOS, PAIS E FESTAS DE FIM DE ANO**

O último mês do ano havia chegado, e junto com ele a sensação de vazio e tristeza que ninguém queria demonstrar. Além disso, ficava cada vez mais difícil para os jornais escolherem sua manchete principal. A notícia de que o pai de James parara de trabalhar saiu no Profeta Diário, e James recebeu vários "Vai ficar tudo bem" e "Espero que ele melhore logo" de metade da população de Hogwarts. Richard Dearborn foi criticado pelo mesmo jornal ao recusar-se a dar entrevistas. O Ministro da Magia teve mais uma reunião com o Primeiro Ministro britânico James Callaghan por causa da aproximação das festas de fim de ano. Os rostos de Comensais da Morte tiveram suas aparições nas televisões trouxas intensificadas. Miranda Scherbatsky, autora de muitos livros de auto-ajuda para bruxas adolescentes faleceu num infeliz acidente com sua máquina de escrever. Douglas Scherbatsky, irmão de Miranda, herdou _muito _dinheiro.

Havia, no entanto, outras notícias que não eram divulgadas pelos ávidos jornalistas.

Dentro das paredes de pedra fria do castelo, James continuava a apenas _ver o que rolava_ com Lily, afundado nos trabalhos de Monitor-Chefe.

Remus recebeu mais algumas cartas de sua admiradora e começou a ler um novo livro (indicado pela mencionada admiradora, mas isso não vem ao caso, já que ele ignorou os comentários insinuativos dos amigos).

Peter, que havia comemorado a perda de dois quilos no mês anterior, engordou tudo de novo com o nervosismo das provas. Tudo culpa dos biscoitos pré-natal que a mãe dele insistia em mandar pelo correio.

Sirius, por sua vez, fez a lista de o que comprar de presente para os amigos, aprendeu que Julia deveria ter um sexto sentido, já que sempre o pegava a olhando de cima a baixo, e fingiu estudar para o teste de Aritmancia.

Mesmo assim ele tirou um E.

Quanto ao seu relacionamento com Julia, este estava o deixando cada vez mais irritado. Cansado, cansado de ver Mary olhar para ele como um cachorrinho desesperado por amor, dos olhares complacentes de Marlene toda vez que os oito amigos estavam juntos. Se elas faziam isso inconscientemente, ele não tinha a mínima ideia, mas que ele estava cheio de ser visto como um rapaz carente, ele estava.

Desde quando Sirius Black precisava de uma garota para se sentir completo?

E que história gay de "se sentir completo" era essa?

Sirius estava odiando tudo aquilo, mas adorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele sempre teve uma tendência para o lado masoquista.

Ele sempre se sentira perfeitamente feliz com a companhia dos Marotos, e uma transa casual aqui e ali. Por mais que ele fosse visto como o "pegador" de Hogwarts, _garotas _não importavam de verdade. Seus _amigos, os Marotos,_ eram mais importantes do que qualquer coisa. Não que eles tivessem deixado de ser, o problema é que agora seus pensamentos eram divididos entre qual seria a próxima peça a pregar nos sonserinos e qual seria a cor favorita de Julia.

Porém, ver nos olhos dela que a garota sentia sua falta, ansiava pelo seu toque e quase fazia _força _para se controlar quando estava a sua volta. Sirius gostava de ver que ela estava indo tão mal quanto ele, este sendo seu jeito ligeiramente distorcido de gostar dela.

Tudo na verdade se resumia em três perguntas:

Se ele precisava dela? Sim, a princípio.

Se ele a queria? Sem dúvida.

Se ela iria colaborar? Esta já é outra história.

É claro que ele estava ficando impaciente. Todos se cansam, eventualmente, de esperar. Ideias começaram a aparecer na sua mente. Talvez fosse melhor – e ele odiava ter que fazer isso de novo – desistir. Enxergar que nunca iria dar em nada e voltar a ser o velho Sirius de antes.

Talvez.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de dezembro, 1977<strong>

Depois da última aula daquela quinta-feira, Sirius, Remus e Peter voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória sem James, que estava obviamente com Lily.

Os corredores estavam naturalmente vazios, àquela hora quase todo mundo estava em aula, e os três ficaram surpresos ao se depararem com uma figura encolhida num canto, próxima à escada principal do sexto andar, escondida pela estátua majestosa de algum bruxo que fizera algum grande feito. Nem teriam percebido a presença da criança, pois era uma garotinha mirrada, de doze anos no máximo, se ela não estivesse chorando baixinho.

O barulho de seus soluços ecoava pelas paredes e tinha como resposta o olhar penalizado de alguns quadros por ali pendurados.

Sirius e Peter tinham a intenção de passar direto por ela, afinal, a razão da sua tristeza não tinha nada a ver com eles, e tinham que continuar um excitante campeonato de xadrez – em oposição às alegrias de estudar, era mesmo absolutamente eletrizante -, mas os sentidos de monitor de Remus não deixaram eles irem embora.

- O que a gente tem com isso? – perguntou Sirius baixinho, cansado demais, pensando que talvez fosse melhor deixar o jogo para depois e tirar um bom cochilo no sofá.

- É uma criança! – Remus retrucou exasperado – Pode estar precisando de ajuda.

- Eu odeio crianças.

- Não odeia não. Você odeia gente chorando. Quero dizer, _a grande maioria _das pessoas chorando.

Sirius fechou a cara. Por que Remus tinha que fazer referências à Julia quando o dia estava indo quase perfeitamente bem?

Ele estava aos poucos superando toda aquela problemática com a menina, com sua quase-decisão de desistir de um possível futuro com ela, e tinha feito até planos de chamar outra garota para sair no fim de semana de Hogsmeade, mas então lembrou que Andrômeda os vinha visitar. Sim, ele continuava triste, mas não era uma dor insuportável que o impedia de levantar da cama e tirava suas razões de viver. Nunca havia sido assim.

Ele estava bem.

Ou pelo menos era isso que dizia para si mesmo.

Ao longo do tempo, percebe-se que mentir para você próprio torna-se realmente eficaz.

- Desculpe. – Remus disse na hora.

- Vamos ajudar a criança. – suspirou Sirius, dando-se por vencido – E a gente nem ganha pontos de casa por isso... – murmurou para si mesmo.

Os três começaram a andar em direção da garota, que era da Corvinal. Ela assuou seu nariz barulhentamente no cachecol azul e cinza.

- Hm, com licença. – disse Remus, com uma voz delicada, aproximando-se, enquanto os outros dois ficaram numa distância segura, logo atrás. – Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? – ele se ajoelhou para ficar no nível dela.

- Eu... – a garotinha gaguejou, com o choro entalado na garganta e o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar. Seus cabelos eram loiros e tinham duas tranças, uma de cada lado da cabeça. – Eu preciso encontrar a minha irmã... Ela... Ela não sabe que... – ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos, deixando cair um envelope todo amassado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nossos... Nossos pais... – ela começou a dizer, mas as lágrimas a impediram.

Remus percebendo que a garota não iria conseguir dizer o porquê de estar chorando, mudou de tática. Deu uma olhadinha para trás e chamou Sirius, que talvez pudesse o ajudar.

- Ok. Qual é o seu nome? – Remus perguntou calmamente para a menina, que ficava cada vez mais histérica.

- F-F-Fawn. Fawn Meadowes.

- Muito bem, Fawn, vamos ajudá-la a achar sua irmã. Qual é o nome dela?

- D-Dorcas. É da Corvinal também... Ela-Ela já deveria ter voltado da aula...

- Dorcas Meadowes? – disse Peter, falando alguma coisa pela primeira vez – Ela está no meu grupo de estudos de Herbologia, mesmo sendo de um ano abaixo. Sei quem ela é.

- Eu também. – falou Remus rapidamente – É monitora da Corvinal.

A garotinha assentiu veementemente, fazendo as trancinhas pularem.

- Você sabe qual em qual aula ela está agora? Remus aqui pode te levar até lá... – perguntou Sirius, dando uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo, que olhou para trás de cara feia.

- Aritmancia. – ela respondeu – Espere um segundo. – ela pareceu se recompor minimamente – Você é Remus Lupin?

- Ahn, sou. Por quê? – disse Remus, mas a garota pulou do degrau de mármore em que estava sentada e apontou, exclamando:

- Lá está ela! Doe! Doe!

Fawn saiu correndo em direção da irmã, que se virou para trás ao ouvir ser chamada. Ela era bonitinha, cabelos da cor do da irmã, lisos, e olhos verdes escuros.

Ela abraçou a irmã mais nova, que voltou a chorar, e os Marotos caminharam até elas lentamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Dorcas perguntou de olhos arregalados, olhando para cada um deles enquanto Fawn se debulhava em penosas lágrimas.

- Eu-Eu não sei. – respondeu Remus, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo. – Nós a vimos quando voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória...

- O que aconteceu, Fawn? – ela voltou sua atenção para a irmã.

A menina procurou o envelope no bolso das vestes, e percebeu que ele não estava lá. Ao ver isso, Remus instantaneamente correu de volta à estátua e pegou o papel, ainda jogado no chão.

Dorcas deu um sorriso simpático e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

Remus voltou com o envelope e o rosto sério, e o entregou para a mais velha.

Esta passou os olhos rapidamente pela carta dentro dele, e Sirius pode ver de relance o selo do Ministério da Magia estampado nela.

Os olhos de Dorcas se encheram de lágrimas.

- Obrigada por achar minha irmãzinha. – ela disse, pegando a mão de Fawn e disparando em direção ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal, naquele mesmo andar.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Peter, assim que elas sumiram de vista.

- Não sei. – disse Remus.

- Talvez seus pais tenham morrido. – falou Sirius, enfiando a mão nos bolsos enquanto eles voltavam ao seu caminho para a Torre.

- Talvez... – murmurou Remus.

- Mais dois... – disse Peter.

- Sabe, Rabicho – começou Sirius, mudando abruptamente de assunto. Ou quase. -, faz tempo que você não pega ninguém.

Peter revirou os olhos e falou a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

Eles entraram no Salão Comunal.

- E ela era bonitinha. – ele continuou.

- Quem era bonitinha? – perguntou Julia, que se aproximou dos três naquele instante. Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu nenhum som. Ela ignorou a cara de peixe que ele fez.

"_Merda."_

- Dorcas Meadowes. – respondeu Remus.

- Ah... – Julia disse – Corvinal, não?

- É.

- Eu estava dizendo a Rabicho que ele talvez pudesse tentar alguma coisa com ela. – explicou-se Sirius, alguns segundos atrasado e virando-se para Peter. – Afinal, vocês são do mesmo grupo de estudos de Herbologia, não?

- Eu não posso pedir para sair com _Dorcas Meadowes. – _disse Peter impacientemente.

- E por que não?

- Porque ela é extremamente inteligente. Eu nunca conseguiria ter uma conversa decente com ela.

- Não se diminua, Peter! – disse Julia – O que você acha, Remus?

- Não sei. – ele deu de ombros – Não acho que eles combinariam muito.

- Ah, bom, foi só uma sugestão. – falou Sirius, estranhando um pouco a atitude de Remus, mas indo em direção ao sofá que estava vazio e se jogando nele, preparado para tirar um cochilo.

- Oi, eu estava sentada aí. – disse Julia rindo, tirando bruscamente um livro debaixo das costas dele.

- Você pode sentar em mim, se quiser! – ele exclamou, esfregando as costas e fazendo uma careta de dor.

Peter soltou uma risadinha.

Julia corou, endireitando-se imediatamente e passando a mão na barra da saia (que Sirius não pode deixar de notar se ajustava nela perfeitamente, delineando o contorno da-)

- Vou à biblioteca estudar. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – ela disse rápido, afastando-se.

Ela também não estava levando essa história de sentimentos muito bem.

A garota saiu do Salão Comunal, trombando mais uma vez com um grupo, dessa vez Lily, James, Mary e Marlene.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou Peter, completamente confuso.

- Aluado? – chamou Sirius, de olhos fechados, concentrado em tirar os sapatos e as meias com seus dedos dos pés.

- Sim? – o outro respondeu, que continuava em pé ao lado de Peter com as mãos na cintura.

- Dê um pescotapa no Rabicho, meu braço não alcança tão longe.

Remus fez o que foi pedido.

* * *

><p>9 de dezembro, 1977<p>

Sirius havia virado a noite para fazer um trabalho de poções para a aula do Slughorn que valeria quase metade da sua nota, já que havia esquecido de fazê-lo nas três semanas anteriores. Ou simplesmente ignorou o fato de que ele existia, dá no mesmo.

Como resultado, seu humor – para variar – não estava dos melhores durante o café da manhã daquela sexta-feira.

Os quatro Marotos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória junto de apenas Lily, Marlene e Julia, pois Mary estava na Enfermaria por causa de uma dor de barriga.

- Pomfrey já deveria ter dado um jeito nisso na noite passada. – falou Remus, ao saber da amiga doente.

- Ela provavelmente deitou em uma das macas e está dormindo até agora. – respondeu Lily, dando de ombros, prendendo os cabelos ruivos num coque apertado. – Ela está sempre dormindo.

- Eu deveria estar dormindo agora. – resmungou Sirius.

- A culpa é toda sua se não fez o trabalho de Poções antes. – retrucou Remus – Eu te avisei, quase todo dia, para fazer aquele negócio logo.

- Uuugh. – o outro soltou um som ininteligível – Ok, ok, aprendi a lição. Se tivesse feito antes, não teria que arrombar a biblioteca às onze da noite, entendi. Chega de sermão. E por que você não está falando isso para o Pontas? Ele também fez o trabalho ontem à noite.

- Ei. – disse James, pela primeira vez desviando a atenção de Lily desde que chegou ao Grande Salão. – Eu tinha deveres de Monitor-Chefe, revisar as jogadas do _seu time de quadribol..._

- Bolinar a Evans sempre que a oportunidade se apresentasse...

Lily arregalou os verdes olhos, corando. Marlene, Julia e Peter deram uma risada. James fechou a cara, desconfortável.

"_Como se fosse mentira."_

Ele pensou pela milionésima vez, desde que ele e Jules haviam pego os dois se beijando no Salão Comunal, sobre quando James e Lily iriam oficializar o relacionamento. Talvez devesse perguntar a Pontas mais tarde naquele dia, mesmo que tivesse evitado verbalizar muito o assunto durante todo aquele tempo para não receber qualquer reação explosiva do amigo.

Só foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Poseidon jogou um exemplar do Profeta Diário em cima da sua tigela de nutritivos cereais.

- Merda. – ele murmurou irritado, tentando limpar a bagunça que a coruja fez com um guardanapo.

Julia apressou-se para ajudá-lo, acidentalmente chocando sua mão na dele. Os dois trocaram um olhar ligeiramente assustado e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"_O que isso significa?"_

- Ah, merda... – James disse de repente, com seu jornal já aberto, olhando para a primeira página com uma cara ao mesmo tempo desolada e irritada.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, um pouco preocupado.

James colocou dramaticamente o jornal em cima da mesa, quase em cima da poça de leite. A primeira página exibia uma foto de Charlus e Eleanor na porta da casa dos Potter, cercados por fotógrafos e protegidos pela horda de aurores que fazia a segurança da residência. Apesar da distância, era possível ver o rosto abatido do homem, muito mais magro do que antes. A mulher mantinha a cabeça erguida, segurando o braço do marido. A manchete era esta:

**CHARLUS POTTER FAZ PRONUNCIAMENTO OFICIAL: VAI DEIXAR SEU CARGO NO DELM – Richard Dearborn toma controle do departamento e sofre grandes pressões do Wizengamot.**

- É oficial então. – Peter comentou, e James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, lendo a reportagem altamente insinuativa escrita por uma tal de Rita Skeeter.

Lily apertou carinhosamente o braço do quase namorado.

- James... – Julia disse, chamando a atenção de todos do grupo – Minha mãe mandou uma carta. Ela diz algumas coisas interessantes.

O primo olhou para a garota esperando a leitura.

_- "Filha, estou morrendo de saudades." – _ela começou a ler– Bla, bla, bla..._ "Sei que deve estar a par dos problemas de saúde de seu tio, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, pois ele já voltou para casa e está indo bem. Quanto a seu pai, ele vai continuar a substituir Charlus na liderança do DELM, mas as coisas não estão lá um mar de rosas. Você sabe que eu não gosto de fazer fofocas"_ – Julia revirou os olhos ao ler esta última parte – _", mas parece-me que temos um grande problema à nossa frente. Nossa casa e a dos Potter estão sempre cercadas por jornalistas, que estão loucos por alguma notícia que não fale de mortes, seqüestros, desaparecimentos e tudo isso. Nossas famílias são a notícia do momento. Ainda mais com essa escritora amadora, Rita Skeeter, que segundo minha amiga Veritatis, é a mais nova jornalista do Profeta. Gosta de uma confusão aquela lá. Distorce todas as histórias só para vender alguns exemplares. É incrível o que algumas mentiras disfarçadas de verdades fazem com a cabeça do populacho." – _Julia revirou os olhos mais uma vez – "_A propósito, agradeceria muito se você escrevesse de vez em quando para seu pai, que está tentando muito manter a auto-estima lá em cima com essa situação toda. De qualquer forma, minha filha, avise ao seu primo isso que eu vou dizer, pois serve de conselho aos dois: cuidado com o que vocês dizem, cuidado ao andar por Hogsmeade nesse feriado. Seria até melhor que vocês tomassem a decisão de permanecerem aí para as festas de fim de ano, pois não teriam paz com tudo que está acontecendo aqui fora. Escrevo com mais notícias assim que puder. Beijos da sua mãe, que te ama muito."_

- É impressionante como esses caras conseguem se concentrar nesse tipo de fofoca quando tem uma maldita guerra prestes a explodir. – resmungou Sirius, enfiando uma colher de cereais na boca.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Marlene para os dois primos, que estavam ligeiramente pálidos.

- Sim. – eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Remus lançou um olhar preocupado na direção de Julia. Ela sorriu incerta.

- Estão olhando o quê? – Sirius perguntou, hostil, para um grupo de lufanos que olhava diretamente para eles por trás do jornal.

- Não faça isso, Sirius. – disse Julia, tristonha – Eles só vão comentar mais.

Sirius nunca se sentiu angustiado assim pelo próprio pai – por razões bem óbvias-, mas tentou imaginar o que a garota deveria estar sentindo. Em alguns momentos, o diretor do DELM era mais importante que o próprio Ministro da Magia, e Charlus Potter havia sido um diretor _muito, muito _bom. Richard Dearborn era tão qualificado quanto, só talvez tivesse um pouco menos de carisma e uma família muito mais... Mal-falada. Não era à toa que as más línguas iriam colocar a família abertamente purista na linha de frente dos argumentos "Richard Dearborn não serve para o cargo".

Imagine se soubessem de William.

Sirius não gostava nem de pensar no que diriam.

- O preço da fama. – ele disse baixinho, logo depois lançando outro olhar feio para um grupo de garotas da Corvinal que passaram por eles cochichando avidamente.

James tirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos, e Lily acariciou seu braço.

- Vocês dois devem ficar tranqüilos. – a ruiva disse, estendendo a mão livre para a de Jules, que, hesitante, aceitou. – Tenho certeza que seus pais são perfeitamente capazes de lidar com a situação. Eles estão acostumados com a imprensa. Tudo bem que esta fase que estamos passando é exagerada nesse sentido, de atenção pública e midiática, e todo mundo tenta manter-se bem informado para sair de casa com o mínimo de risco possível de não voltar. Mas vocês não precisam ficar pilhados com isso. – os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes de Lily pulavam entre os rostos de James e Julia, tão parecidos, e ainda mais similares com a expressão pesarosa. – As pessoas falam, e elas sempre vão falar. Mas vocês dois não podem se deixar abalar por causa disso. Vai passar, toda notícia quente passa.

- Lily está certa. – concordou Remus, lançando um sorriso amigo para os dois – Não se preocupem.

Marlene balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E qualquer um que estiver irritando vocês com o assunto vai acordar com a roupa de baixo grudada ao corpo. – disse Sirius, que ao fazer um movimento com o braço, derrubou sua taça cheia de suco de abóbora em cima da correspondência de Remus.

- Oi! Cuidado, Almofadinhas! – o Maroto tirou o papel rapidamente da área de risco, secando cuidadosamente a _única _carta que havia recebido naquela manhã.

- Espere um segundo... – disse Peter, desconfiado – Você liga para essas mensagens agora? Pensei que fossem "_irritantes, infantis e sem sentido"_.

- É verdade. – James abriu um sorriso pequeno, descontraindo. – Não me diga que você _espera _por elas agora.

- _Ansiosamente._ – completou Julia. Os Grifinórios, principalmente os dois primos, aos poucos começaram a esquecer do assunto pesado e começaram a fazer o que faziam de melhor.

Sarcasmo.

- Remus, acho que alguém está conseguindo penetrar as suas barreiras assexuadas. – brincou Sirius.

- Oi, oi, oi! – disse Lily, levantando as mãos, sinalizando para todos se calarem – Não façam isso.

- Obrigado, Lily. – agradeceu Remus.

- Talvez ele tenha suspeita de quem seja a admiradora e por isso passou a gostar das cartas! – a ruiva terminou o que ia dizer, e todos gargalharam, e mais ainda com o jeito que Remus corou ligeiramente.

Mesmo que garoto conseguisse ser tão pálido quanto a lua, e vermelhidão que se alastrou pelo seu rosto quase não fizesse diferença, um Remus corado não era algo que se via todo dia.

- É verdade, não é? – disse Marlene, animada – Você já sabe quem é!

- Não, eu não sei. – ele respondeu resoluto.

- Mas você suspeita de alguém, certo? – perguntou Julia, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. – Hein, hein, hein?

- Sim. – Remus afirmou, abaixando a cabeça, mas sorrindo levemente.

- Por que não nos contou, idiota? – exclamou Sirius, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Porque eu sei que vocês vão fazer merda.

- Uau – falou James -, obrigado pela dose de confiança, eu-

- James... – disse Lily – Você sabe o que ele quis dizer.

- Sim, eu sei. – James revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Então... – falou Peter. – Quem é?

- É claro que eu não vou dizer! – disse Remus exasperado.

- Ué, e por que não? – perguntou Marlene.

- É, Remmy, você pode confiar na gente. – sorriu Julia.

- Somos seus amigos. – concordou Sirius.

- Ok, ok. – ele desistiu - Eu acho... E é só uma ideia, eu com certeza estou errado porque... Quero dizer... Ela é-

- Oh, é uma garota! – brincou Sirius – Isso é um avanço.

- Oh, cala a boca, Sirius. – disse Lily. – Fala, Remus.

- Eu provavelmente estou errado, mas... Acho que tem uma pequena possibilidade de ser Dorcas Meadowes.

- Ahn? – disse Marlene.

- A mina da Corvinal cuja irmã teve uma crise de choro no corredor na semana passada? – perguntou Sirius.

- É.

- Bom, Remus, se for ela mesmo, eu te parabenizo, porque ela é _gata._ – falou Sirius.

- Uhum. – Peter balançou a cabeça em concordância, assim como James.

Um pequeno silêncio tomou conta da mesa quando Julia e Lily se endireitaram em seus assentos de cara fechada, a última cruzando os braços.

Marlene sorriu presunçosamente para a amiga morena.

- De qualquer forma – continuou Remus – Não é como se isso fosse a algum lugar.

- Mas você ficaria com ela se tivesse a oportunidade, não ficaria? – perguntou Sirius.

- Almofadinhas...

- Ninguém vai te culpar, você é humano. Estava na hora de mostrar interesse em alguém.

- Sinceramente, Remus. – disse Marlene – Eu estava começando a pensar que você era gay... Não que isso seria um problema...

- EU NÃO SOU GAY! – exclamou Remus, e ele corou um pouco mais quando as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no salão começaram a olhar para ele estranhamente – _Eu não sou gay._

- Eu sei disso. – a garota disse. – Nós todos sabemos disso.

- Bom.

- Nós deveríamos ir para a aula agora. – disse Julia de repente.

- É. Devíamos. – Remus respondeu, e todos se levantaram, pegando suas coisas.

As garotas foram andando na frente, até mesmo Lily, deixando os Marotos alguns passos atrás.

- Hey, Aluado. – chamou Sirius.

- Ahn? – o outro respondeu, salvando sua barra de chocolate de emergência de ser esmagada por um livro dentro da bolsa.

- Você está... Gostando dessa Dorcas? É por isso que disse que Peter não deveria sair com ela?

James e Peter pararam de conversar para prestar atenção.

- O quê? Não, óbvio que não. Quero dizer... Ela é bem legal. Inteligente. Bonita.

- Então! Qual é o problema? – disse James.

- Sabe, Hogsmeade é semana que vem. – contribui Peter.

- Você poderia chamá-la para sair! – falou Sirius, animado.

- Não, eu não posso.

- E por que não?

- Porque... Vocês sabem porquê.

- Remus, você pretende morrer sozinho, por acaso? - perguntou James – Eu sei que é... Complicado. Mas uns beijos de vez em quando não fazem mal. Você sempre tentou mostrar que seu pequeno problema peludo não é limitação nenhuma. Não deveria ser limitação do campo de relacionamentos também.

- _Você _impôs essa regra a si mesmo. – falou Sirius – Ela é completamente desnecessária!

Eles estavam se aproximando do terceiro andar.

- E vocês são realmente perfeitos para conselhos amorosos! – Remus exclamou irritado - Pontas, que passou quase metade da vida fazendo a garota que gosta odiá-lo, e você, Almofadinhas, que acabou com o relacionamento com a única garota que é louca o suficiente para aturar você antes mesmo de ele começar!

Silêncio se instalou entre os quatro Marotos. Era difícil conversar sobre esse assunto. Eles sempre faziam piadas, brincavam, riam, mas no fim, o problema era bem sensível. Peter mordeu os lábios nervosamente. Sirius sabia que o amigo odiava quando eles brigavam, mesmo que minimamente. Ele não gostava também.

Mas não era justo o que Remus dissera.

- Isso não é verdade. – Sirius disse – Não é minha culpa. Não inteiramente pelo menos.

Aluado pareceu se arrepender.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpe. Mas vamos por favor parar de falar nesse assunto?

- Ok. – disseram os dois. Peter trocou a mochila de ombro, desconfortável.

* * *

><p>- Hey, você pode passar para mim aquele livro? – Lily pediu a Sirius, fazendo o dever de casa de transfiguração sob a supervisão de James.<p>

Eles estavam no Salão Comunal, e já era tarde. Com as barrigas cheias e os corpos cansados, só estavam por ali porque dormir significaria perder preciosos minutos de absolutamente nada, ou melhor, convivência silenciosa.

Sirius entregou o livro, que estava atrás dele, para a ruiva e voltou a atenção para o jogo de xadrez com Marlene em cima do sofá.

"_Fácil demais." _

- Sabe, Sirius. – disse Marlene, que deveria estar pensando na sua próxima jogada. – Eu sempre achei engraçado esse seu talento para xadrez.

- Ah, é? E por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Porque é um jogo para mentes atentas, pacientes... Entende? E você é tão... Tempestuoso.

- De onde essa veio, Marley? – perguntou Mary, que se sentava no chão, recostada na poltrona de Remus.

- É só minha opinião, ué.

Julia e Peter, que antes estavam na biblioteca dando aula de Aritmancia e estudando Herbologia respectivamente, chegaram à Torre da Grifinória conversando animadamente. Eles se juntaram aos amigos próximos à lareira, e o garoto tinha aparentemente novidades.

- O que aconteceu, Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius, percebendo o sorriso tonto que o amigo tinha estampado no rosto.

- Ah, nada demais. Só notícias de _Dorcas Meadowes._

A cabeça de Remus instantaneamente se ergueu, e em menor velocidade voltou para seu lugar anterior, repreendida.

Os outros pararam suas conversas para escutar.

Mary, que tinha perdido o café devido aos seus problemas intestinais, pareceu confusa.

- Esse nome deveria me lembrar de algo? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu Remus, levemente irritado.

- O que ela disse? – disse Lily.

- Ah, nada demais. Ela só pediu para eu agradecer a Aluado por o que ele fez pela irmã dela, e avisar que seus pais estão apenas no St. Mungus, e não mortos, como ela deduziu que nós pensaríamos. – falou Peter.

- Viram? – disse Remus. – Nada demais. Ela estava apenas sendo educada.

- Bom, se você está tão certo disso – brincou Peter -, talvez não fique interessado pelo pequeno bilhete que ela pediu para eu te dar...

- O quê? – exclamou Remus – Me dá- Ahem, quero dizer, deixe-me vê-lo.

Peter tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso e entregou-o para Remus.

- Espere! – exclamou Lily. – Isso pode significar duas coisas.

- Oh, Merlin, lá vem Lily dar uma de Sherlock Holmes... – disse Mary.

- Oy, não insulte meu personagem favorito. – falou Julia.

- Possibilidade número um: ela não é a admiradora. Não iria querer expor sua caligrafia para Remus, o único jeito viável de identificá-la. – disse a ruiva.

- Possibilidade número dois: - falou James – ela _quer _ser identificada e viu a oportunidade perfeita.

- Então, qual das duas será? – perguntou Sirius enigmaticamente.

- Vamos descobrir. – Remus abriu o papelzinho e manteve a expressão de seu rosto neutra.

- Então? É ela? – disse Julia.

- Não.

- Aaah... – suspirou Marlene.

- A caligrafia é bem diferente.

- Lembre-se de que as mensagens da admiradora têm um feitiço Confundus. Ela pode ter simplesmente mascarado aquela letra... – disse Sirius.

- O que o bilhete diz? – perguntou Lily.

-" _Obrigada pela gentileza. Minha irmã e eu ficamos felizes com sua preocupação. Ass.: Dorcas. P.S.: Você sabe se alguém pode trocar comigo a ronda de amanhã? Tenho um compromisso à noite que não posso faltar." _ – leu Remus. – Ou seja, ela está agradecida pela minha atenção, não é a admiradora, e ainda quer saber se alguém pode trocar a ronda de Monitores de amanhã para ela poder ir a um encontro. Definitivamente, não.

- Não para o que, Remus? – disse Julia.

- Ela não está interessada em mim.

- Ahn, com licença? – uma garota mais nova apareceu ao lado do grupo. – Marlene? Tem um garoto da lufa-lufa ali fora. Ele quer falar com você.

- O que Phillip poderia querer falar comigo numa hora dessas? – comentou Marlene, nem percebendo os olhares que as outras três amigas trocaram – Obrigada, Helena. – ela sorriu.

A garota se levantou, desaparecendo por trás do buraco do retrato.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Que ela não está interessada em você, quero dizer. – perguntou Mary, retomando o assunto.

- Escutem, mesmo que ela estivesse interessada, a questão não é essa. Minha vida é complicada demais, e a minha companhia é perigosa demais. Esqueceram do que quase aconteceu com a Mary? Porque eu não. – Remus argumentou, agora que na ausência de Marlene podia falar mais abertamente sobre o assunto – Eu sei que não é nada demais agora, mas no futuro pode ser. Não necessariamente com ela, Dorcas, mas... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Escutem, e isso vocês tem que entender agora: eu não tenho um futuro brilhante à minha frente. Acham que iriam aceitar alguém como eu no programa de aurores? – ele estava falando tão baixo agora que mal dava para escutá-lo – Ou em qualquer outro tipo de emprego? Professor está fora de cogitação, jornalista, trabalhar para Gringotts... Não vai acontecer. Eu sei disso. Terei sorte se conseguir um emprego com Tom no Caldeirão Furado. E que tipo de futuro é esse? Não para mim, eu já me conformei. Mas vocês esperam que alguém consiga ficar comigo? Casar comigo, formar uma família? Impossível. Não quero me envolver, com ninguém, de nenhum jeito. Ninguém merece ter que aturar uma vida ao meu lado.

O pequeno discurso de Remus teve mais efeito do que imaginado.

James, Sirius e Peter nunca tinham ouvido Remus verbalizar o que eles infelizmente já sabiam. As meninas estavam ainda mais tocadas. Julia encarava o nada, assim como Lily. Mary estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

- Eu sinto muito, mas é assim que as coisas são. – disse Remus, se levantando – Que tal pararmos de falar nesse assunto, de agora em diante?

Ele foi em direção às escadas, subindo para o dormitório dos meninos, de onde não saiu até a manhã seguinte.

Marlene então voltou, em seu timing perfeito.

- Ué, cadê Remus? – ela perguntou.

- Foi dormir. – respondeu Sirius rapidamente, e a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que Phillip queria, Marley? – disse Julia.

- Oh, ele queria confirmar se eu vou ficar aqui para as festas de fim de ano. A lista passou no Salão deles hoje. – Marlene deu de ombros, esquecendo de Remus.

- Ah...

- Vocês vão ficar? – perguntou Mary.

- Nós três e Remus sim. – falou James, acenando a varinha e tornando a pena na sua frente de volta no bichinho de pelúcia. A lua cheia ocorreria bem no dia 25, e eles não podiam deixar Remus sozinho. Além do que era o último feriado de fim de ano que teriam em Hogwarts.

- Eu também. – disse Lily.

- Não vai ser uma boa ideia voltar para a casa com aquele clima lá fora. – respondeu Julia, dando de ombros.

- Não vou perder a festa do Slughorn por nada. – disse Marlene, finalmente.

- Oh, mas que droga. – resmungou Mary. – Sou a única que vou embora então?

- Ah, você precisa? – perguntou Lily.

- Coisas da minha família irlandesa. – a menina revirou os olhos – Dá para perceber que querem reunir a família toda antes que todo mundo morra. Eles podem ser trouxas, mas burros não são. E por que você liga, Lils? Vai passar o tempo todo com James, que eu sei.

Lily e James trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Você vai viajar para a Irlanda, então? – perguntou Peter.

- Aham. – continuou Mary - E do modo convencional. Nada de aparatar. Seria tão mais fácil se meus pais fossem bruxos...

Os sete continuaram por ali por mais alguns minutos. Lily e James tiveram uma pequena briga, pois ela queria que ele a desse as respostas para o dever de casa direto, enquanto o Maroto insistia em fazê-la _aprender _o processo do feitiço.

De qualquer forma, logo, logo estavam todos acomodados em suas respectivas camas, cada um com a cabeça cheia dos próprios problemas, mas felizes mesmo assim pelo fim de semana que se aproximava, agora apenas a um dia de distância.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de dezembro, 1977<strong>

As folhinhas do gramado do campo de quadribol tinham uma fina camada de gelo revestindo sua esverdeada superfície, e o vento frio trazia o inverno efetivamente para Hogwarts alguns dias antes do solstício propriamente dito.

Apesar das baixas – bem baixas - temperaturas, James levou todo o time, titulares e reservas, para treinar entre o fim das aulas e o jantar. A situação não estava nada boa em termos de ânimo geral.

Quando Sirius estava se alongando, viu a imagem de cabeça para baixo, por entre suas pernas, do capitão aproximando-se dele por trás.

- Oi, oi, cara. Chegando assim por trás não vai fazer maravilhas para a sua reputação. – ele brincou, e James ajeitou os óculos no rosto com a mão que não estava segurando a vassoura, de cara feia. – Só foi uma brincadeira, relaxa.

- Não, não foi isso. – James balançou a cabeça – Olhe em volta, Almofadinhas.

Sirius passou os olhos pelo campo.

- E...

- Não sente falta de nada?

- Hm... Não.

- Merlin, você realmente está apaixonado pela minha prima. – James disse exasperado.

- O quê? Ah! Ué, cadê a Jules?... E eu não estou _apaixonado _por ela.

James permitiu-se dar um sorrisinho.

- Pensei que você fosse saber.

- Eu não sei a localização dela a cada minuto do dia. Mas espere. Que dia é hoje?

- 15. O que isso tem a ver?

- Bom, se eu tiver feito a conta certa, ela provavelmente foi apenas tomar alguma coisa para cólicas com a Pomfrey, por que-

- EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU A ESSA CONCLUSÃO.

- Problema?

- Não é muito normal decorar o ciclo menstrual da garota que você gosta, Almofadinhas.

- Pode ser útil quando você-

- Não. Quero. Saber.

- Ok, então...

- Você é extremamente esquisito.

- Percebeu isso agora?

- Felizmente não.

- Como se você pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Você perseguiu a Evans por sete anos...

- Então admite que persegue a minha prima?

- O quê? Não! Eu não persigo a Jules.

- Aham. Agora faça o que você faz de melhor e ache-a. Ela não pode perder o treino de hoje.

- Por que _eu _tenho que ir?

- Porque eu não estou com o Mapa aqui, porque você é o mais rápido e eu sou seu capitão. Além disso, se não for você, vou mandar o Gibby...

- Não, não. Estou indo. – Sirius concordou.

- Não acredito que você tem ciúmes do Bishop.

Sirius revirou os olhos e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, tentando ignorar o vento cortante em sua face.

Ele não estava _apaixonado _por ela. Ele apenas... Sentia falta dela, inteiramente. Ele soube desde o início, desde aquela detenção no mês anterior, que seria difícil para os dois voltarem a ser amigos como antes. Não se falavam mais, apenas o faziam quando estavam com o resto do grupo. Ele não conseguia deixar de se irritar, e culpá-la por isso.

Se Julia não fosse tão complicada, a vida dele estaria muito mais fácil.

O que ele havia quase-decidido mesmo? Ah, é, desistir dela. O plano estava realmente indo a todo vapor.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, ele estava aparentemente vazio, e Sirius agradeceu pelo calor que inundou seu corpo, pouco a pouco o fazendo voltar a sentir a ponta de seu próprio nariz. A maioria dos alunos mais novos ainda estava tendo aulas, e muitos estavam estudando na biblioteca, sem contar os jogadores no campo lá embaixo. Olhou para os lados mais atentamente e viu Mary, Marlene, Lily e Julia sentadas no chão, próximas à lareira.

As quatro garotas estavam sentadas em círculo, conversando sobre alguma coisa que Sirius não conseguiu entender.

- Jules? – ele chamou. – Por que não está no treino?

- Ai meu Deus, Sirius, que susto! – a garota levou as mãos ao peito, e as outras três olharam para ele chocadas.

Silêncio.

- Então? – ele levantou as mãos no ar - James está te procurando, irritado com você estar atrasada e aparentemente não dando a mínima para o jogo do mês que vem...

- Não! Eu estava aqui com Marlene... Ela precisa da gente agora. – ela não parecia muito feliz com perder o treino, mas manteve-se sentada.

- Jules, pode ir. – disse Marlene, e Mary e Lily concordaram – Eu já vou ficar bem.

- Mesmo? – a morena perguntou.

- Mesmo.

Julia fez menção de se levantar, mas Sirius a interrompeu:

- Espere. O que aconteceu, Marlene? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, nada...

Marlene sempre fora muito dramática, por isso Sirius nunca se preocupava muito com seus ataques, mas dessa vez parecia ser diferente. Não estava falando pelos cotovelos. Calada, suas mãos tremiam um pouco e o coração batia a toda no peito.

- Não tem problema. Pode me dizer.

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_

- Eu... – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e Mary pegou sua mão de um jeito confortante.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou de novo, o mais delicadamente possível. Não estava realmente a fim de lidar com uma crise de garotas naquele momento, perguntou apenas por educação.

- Phillip... Phillip me beijou.

- Quem?

- Sirius! – repreenderam Julia e Mary ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu amigo... – respondeu Marlene tristemente.

- Ah, o ruivo. – Sirius se lembrou do lufano. Cauldwell, não é? – Ele te beijou?

"_E você está triste por que mesmo?"_

- Uhum. O que você acha? – ela disse, de olhos arregalados, esperando uma resposta.

- O que eu acho?

- É.

- E eu vou saber?

- Sirius, ele é meu melhor amigo! – a garota exclamou – E do nada ele me beija! Assim, do nada! Você deve ter alguma opinião sobre o assunto!

Julia se mexeu desconfortavelmente no seu lugar.

- Marley... – falou Lily, percebendo a situação, e Mary balançou a cabeça concordando – Talvez Sirius não seja a melhor pessoa para você-

- Conte a ele a história toda, Marls. – interrompeu Julia. – Talvez ele entenda.

- Eu... – Marlene começou a contar, balançou a cabeça e reformulou a frase – Estávamos na escada do quinto andar, ele me trazendo para cá depois de uma sessão de estudos na biblioteca. O corredor estava mais ou menos vazio, e nós estávamos conversando... – ela deu uma risada – Ele estava zombando de mim por ser baixinha.

Sirius olhou para ela com uma cara desinteressada. Quase dava para ler na sua testa a frase "_Eu não dou a mínima". _Julia o encarou friamente e ele suavizou a expressão.

- A gente parou no meio da escada – a garota continuou -, e eu subi dois degraus, para ficar da altura dele. E aí, do nada, sem explicação, ele me beijou! – ela disse num sussurro agudo. - Eu não conseguia me mexer! Quando ele se afastou, estava vermelho como um tomate, e a única coisa que disse foi: - ela encheu os pulmões de ar – "Eu gosto de você, Marls. Muito." E foi embora.

- Só? – perguntou Sirius – O que você fez?

"_Não me diga que você saiu correndo..."_

- Eu olhei ele sair correndo, aquele puto covarde. Não, não... Ele não é um puto covarde. – ela balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Tem certeza de que ele não estava agindo de um jeito diferente na biblioteca, Marls? – perguntou Mary – Talvez você não estivesse prestando muita atenção...

- Mas mesmo assim não deveria ser surpresa nenhuma, Marlene. Não foi uma, nem duas, nem três vezes que eu, Jules e Mare te avisamos que ele gostava de você. – falou Lily.

- Eu sei... – ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos. – Isso é tão estúpido...

Julia passou uma mão confortante nas costas da amiga, olhando discretamente para Sirius. Este fingiu que não percebeu estar sendo observado.

"_Garotas.", _ele pensou, com uma raivinha começando a crescer em seu peito.

- O que você vai fazer? – Mary perguntou.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Não posso falar com ele, posso? Tudo vai ficar estranho entre nós, e nunca vamos conseguir superar isso, eu vou me sentir culpada, ele triste... Ai, Merlin – Marlene fungou, com os olhos lacrimejando novamente -, acho que eu acabei de perder meu melhor amigo. – ela parou por alguns segundos, e olhou para cima, encarando Sirius – O que você acha, Sirius?

"_Isso é uma brincadeira, certo? Ela realmente acha que eu vou..."_

Julia quebrou o contato visual nesse momento, começando a puxar um fiozinho do carpete como se ele tivesse se tornado de repente interessante.

Sirius suspirou e tentou, tentou mesmo manter a calma.

- O que eu acho? Sinceramente? – disse Sirius irritado. – QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS GAROTAS?

- Como é que é? – perguntou Marlene, chocada.

- É, o que há de errado com vocês? Vocês precisam aprender a enfrentar os seus problemas! CRESÇAM! – nesse momento, ele estava gritando – Perder seu melhor amigo para ele virar algo ainda maior é tão aterrorizante assim? Eu sinto pena dos pobres idiotas, que se enchem de esperanças, mostram atitude, e vocês meninas vão lá e estragam tudo. Cornwell, Cauldwell, seja lá qual for o nome dele, parece ser um cara legal, e você, Marlene, pode ter acabado de quebrar seu coração em milhares de pedacinhos.

Julia, Mary, Lily e Marlene estavam de bocas abertas, não acreditando no que viam e ouviam.

- Por que essas caras? Não é a verdade? – ele exclamou – Merlin! E faça o que você quiser, Jules, mas depois não reclame se o James mutilar você.

Sirius deu as costas para elas e saiu pisando pesado na direção do buraco do retrato.

Saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si, sem ligar para o resmungo da Mulher Gorda, mas foi seguido por alguém.

Ele sentiu uma mão cuidadosamente pousar no seu ombro e segurá-lo, e estava pronto para virar-se e ver Jules quando deu de cara com Lily.

- Jules eu- Evans?

- O quê? – Lily perguntou - Parece surpreso...

- Ahn, mais ou menos.

Ela sorriu.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? – ele se fingiu de inocente, sabendo que era uma das coisas mais ridículas e sem sentido que ele podia fazer naquele momento.

- Não precisava fazer aquilo.

- Ela está bem? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos com um suspiro, colocando as mãos na cintura, mas não se referia à Marlene.

- Está. – Lily respondeu, e Sirius teve a impressão de que ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Os olhos verdes e os cinza azulados se encontraram de um jeito diferente daquela vez. Eles entendiam um ao outro. Sim, eles entendiam. Como? Só Merlin sabe.

- Sabe, Evans... – Sirius começou - Eu estava pensando, cá com os meus botões... Quando você e Pontas vão se acertar?

Lily abriu a boca para responder uma, duas, três vezes, sendo pega de surpresa pelo novo assunto.

- Quando seu melhor amigo quiser. – ela respondeu finalmente com um sorriso ligeiramente envergonhado.

Já Sirius teve um sorriso estampado em sua cara imediatamente, e virou-se para descer de novo ao campo.

A ruiva deixou-o ir.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Evans.

Quando ele estava na metade da escada, escutou ela exclamar:

- Sirius!

- Eu?

- Sutileza, ok?

- Meu nome do meio, Lily-Flower!

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, depois do treino – para o qual Julia eventualmente apareceu, dispensando o sermão do primo com certo bonito gesto manual e sem emitir uma palavra desde que chegara até ir embora ("<em>Pensando")<em> – e do jantar, Sirius decidiu que era hora de falar com James sobre Evans e suas _vontades. _Não havia conseguido fazê-lo mais cedo, pela falta de oportunidade e de ideias sobre como iniciar aquela conversa. E se a cabeça de James explodisse de alegria? Não seria muito divertido limpar gosma de cérebro do chão. E o que a Sra. Potter iria dizer?

James estava então brincando com o velho pomo de ouro, deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama, uma coisa que ele só fazia quando estava em profundo pensamento. Encarava o teto, completamente calado, mas não parecia estar de mau humor. Como já eram quase onze da noite, Sirius colocou de lado sua Motorcycle Weekly (já que Beckett ameaçara quebrar seu violão se ele tentasse emitir outro acorde àquela hora da noite) e sentou-se na cama.

- Pontas... - ele disse, chamando a atenção dele e dos outros amigos. - Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer para você.

- Hm? – o Maroto perguntou, mas nem deixou Sirius repetir – Ah, acho que eu também tenho uma coisa a dizer. – ele sorriu. – A todos vocês.

- Sério? – disse Remus.

- O que é?

James fez alguns segundos de suspense, juntou as mãos e as esfregou.

- Eu vou pedir a Lily em namoro. – ele disse finalmente, abrindo o maior sorriso do mundo – Sábado, em Hogsmeade.

- O quê? – exclamou Remus – Sério?

- Uau! – disse Sirius, não sabendo se satisfeito de ter se livrado do fardo de ter que iniciar aquele assunto com o amigo ou insatisfeito de não ter tido ele o causador da felicidade e da notícia da noite – Evans já está pronta para assumir um relacionamento sério?

- Aparentemente sim. – James passou a mão no cabelo, feliz demais para se importar com o comentário de Sirius – Eu disse para ela, sabe? Disse que assim que ela quisesse, era só dizer.

- E como foi isso? – falou Sirius – Foi no jantar? Ela de repente chegou para você e disse: "James, eu estou pronta para assumir oficialmente o papel de sua amante?".

Peter e Remus deram uma risada.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – retrucou James, não agüentando e sorrindo largamente.

- Ela disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Peter.

- Não. – ele deu de ombros.

- Então como você sabe que ela vai concordar?

- Eu... Eu não sei. – o sorriso de James diminuiu um pouquinho. – Mas sabe... Lily sempre me surpreende. Hoje mesmo eu a chamei para sair, sabe, no sábado. E ela disse "Sim". Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu completamente, porque a única resposta que eu consegui formular depois foi "O quê?".

Os Marotos caíram na gargalhada.

- Mas sabe, Jamesie... – falou Sirius, se recuperando do acesso de risos – Tenho o pressentimento que a sua ficha vai cair logo, logo.

- Por quê?

- Oh, só um pressentimento mesmo, nada demais.

- Ok, então. E vocês, o que vão fazer em Hogsmeade sem a minha presença?

- O de sempre. – respondeu Remus.

- Confraternizar com Severus Snape no clube "Eu odeio James Potter." – continuou Sirius.

- Ah, a reunião de sábado vai pegar fogo com essa notícia. – falou Peter.

- Uhum, sei. – James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Mas, agora falando sério – continuou Remus -, acho que vamos fazer as compras de Natal e almoçar com Andrômeda. Ela vem, não é, Sirius?

- Vem sim. – disse Sirius.

- Tonks vem também? – perguntou Peter.

- A princípio sim.

- Ah, eu passo no Três Vassouras para dizer um olá. – falou James.

Peter deu um longo bocejo.

- Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou dormir. – ele disse, voltando a deitar na sua cama.

- Vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo dele e calar a boca. – eles ouviram a rouca voz de Thomas atrás das cortinas de sua cama.

- Ok, ok, Beckett. – riu James – Boa noite, gente.

- Boa noite.

Sirius dormiu naquela noite com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de dezembro, 1977<strong>

Sirius acordou naquele sábado com James balançando seus ombros vigorosamente. Ficou profundamente irritado, pois estava sonhando coisas que ele não deveria estar fazendo com Julia. Oh, bem.

- Aaaaahn, o que você quer? – ele exclamou, esfregando os olhos, esperando ser cegado pela luz que deveria estar entrando pela janela. Mas não havia luz nenhuma. Apenas o breu total. – Ah, Pontas, vai se fuder! O sol nem nasceu ainda!

- Falta pouco para isso acontecer. – o outro retrucou, sentado na beirada do colchão de Sirius. Mesmo que a lua crescente oferecesse pouca iluminação, dava para se observar o cenho franzido de James.

Havia alguma coisa errada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- James, são cinco horas da manhã num dia de inverno.

- Não estamos no inverno ainda. _Eu preciso da sua ajuda. _

- Está nevando. E a única coisa com a qual eu vou ajudá-lo é fazer você voltar a dormir com uma pancada na cabeça.

- Não é isso.

- O que é então, criatura?

- Eu preciso de ajuda com meu cabelo.

Sirius nem respondeu a isso, simplesmente puxou as cobertas grossas até o pescoço e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, exatamente a mesma posição que estava antes da interrupção.

- Ah, vamos, por favor...

- Primeiro – disse Sirius irritado -: por que você quer fazer isso agora? E segundo: você é gay?

- Eu não consigo dormir direito, e resolvi começar a arrumar as coisas para mais tarde.

- Ai, por Godric. Está nervoso, não está?

James assentiu apenas.

Sirius suspirou dramaticamente.

Deveria saber. Já havia sido um sacrifício o garoto entrar na cama na noite anterior. Duvidava que James tivesse prego o olho uma única vez.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou, dando-se por vencido.

- Bom, sabe como o seu cabelo está sempre liso e numa direção só?

- A minha genética tinha que ser boa pelo menos do lado de fora, né?

- Será que você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Deixar seu cabelo liso?

- É.

- É mais fácil a Lula Gigante começar a ter um caso com o Hagrid.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Ah, Pontas. Evans gosta do seu cabelo, não gosta? Ela vive passando a mão nele!

- Mas hoje eu gostaria que ele estivesse decente.

- Põe um gorro. Vai estar frio lá fora, _nevando_!

- Por favor...

- Pontas...

- Por favoooooor...

- Argh, tudo bem. Vamos ao banheiro. Não é como se eu fosse conseguir dormir de novo depois disso.

Ele se levantou da cama com as pernas cansadas, pegou a varinha, que descansava na mesinha de cabeceira, e chegou ao banheiro bem depois de James, já que este parecia ter tomado uma injeção de cafeína (maior do que a de geralmente). Sirius o fez sentar-se no vaso sanitário de costas para o espelho.

- Não reclame dos meus métodos. – ele avisou.

- Ok.

Sirius começou a murmurar o encantamento que de vez em quando usava – ele gostava de cuidar do cabelo, e daí? – mas foi atrapalhado por um bocejo.

Não deveria ter feito isso.

A interrupção do feitiço fez alguma coisa dar terrivelmente errado.

A princípio, ele pensou que seus olhos estavam o enganando, que era culpa do sono, ou mesmo da iluminação do banheiro, mas logo estava evidente demais para negar. A massa castanha e bagunçada havia adquirido um tom vermelho vivo, que ficava mais berrante a cada segundo.

- Ai, merda. – ele murmurou, tentando desfazer o acontecido.

- O que foi? – James perguntou com um tom ligeiramente desesperado.

- Ahn... Nada, espere um segundo. Não se vire ainda!

Ele tentou de tudo, mesmo. Mas parecia que não havia volta. James estava ruivo.

- Deixa eu ver isso... – James se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao espelho. – PUTA QUE PARIU.

- Pontas, eu...

- EU VOU TE MATAR.

- Desculpa, não era para isso acontecer...

- OLHA O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU CABELO! OLHA! COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU PEÇA A LILY EM NAMORO PARECENDO UMA DECORAÇÃO DE NATAL?

- Bom, a época pelo menos é adequada.

- CALA A BOCA, ALMOFADINHAS! Ai, mas que merda... Fudeu tudo... Fudeu... ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- MINHA CULPA? – Sirius exclamou – SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME ACORDADO A ESSA HORA DO DEMÔNIO, EU TALVEZ TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO FAZER ISSO DIREITO. MAS NÃAAAO, VOCÊ É O SENHOR APRESSADINHO!

- Uou, uou, uou. – disse Remus, aparecendo na porta do banheiro, junto com Peter e Thomas. – O que está acontecendo- AI MEU MERLIN.

- É! – James exclamou, a artéria no seu pescoço parecendo pronta para explodir, enquanto os outros lutavam (mais ou menos) para não rir – OLHA O QUE ACONTECEU. – ele apontou para o alto da cabeça - RIAM SEUS BABACAS, RIAM MESMO.

- Eu tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito nisso. – falou Remus, caminhando em direção a James com um sorriso reprimido no rosto.

- Não dá. – disse Sirius, de braços cruzados na frente do peito, se sentindo um pouco culpado – Já tentei tudo que sabia. Não está saindo.

- Vamos tentar de novo.

Remus colocou James sentado mais uma vez no vaso sanitário, e fez as mesmas coisas que Sirius tinha feito momentos antes. O resultado, nenhuma surpresa, foi decepcionante.

- Talvez volte ao normal com o tempo. – disse Peter, tentando ajudar.

- Ou talvez não. – James disse severamente.

- Bem, olhem pelo lado bom. – disse Thomas de repente, surpreendendo a todos os outros – Agora você já sabe como os seus filhos com Evans vão parecer.

James franziu a testa fortemente.

Os outros quase fizeram xixi nas calças de tanto rir.

* * *

><p>Sirius se arrependeu de poucas coisas que ele fez na sua – curta – vida. Trocar a cor do cabelo do seu melhor amigo num dos dias mais importantes de sua vida NÃO foi uma delas.<p>

James reclamou da vida até a hora do café da manhã, e a cor não havia voltado ao normal ainda. Antes de descer para o Grande Salão às nove e meia, onde iria encontrar Lily, enfiou um gorro vermelho escarlate na cabeça, rezando para que camuflasse um pouco o desastre.

Os quatro Marotos se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória junto das meninas. Nenhuma delas deixou de perceber, mas nenhuma delas disse uma palavra, já que Sirius balançou a cabeça com desespero, implorando que elas ficassem caladas.

Lily, a princípio, ergueu uma sobrancelha assustada, a boca semiaberta, e observou o quase-namorado sentar-se ao seu lado e pegar sua mão inseguro.

Todos fizeram silêncio.

Menos Julia, que começou a rir descontroladamente. Sirius estava nervoso –não culpado – demais para fazer o mesmo.

James deu um sorriso desajeitado, e a ruiva retribui isso com um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. Sirius suspirou de alívio, sorrindo.

Este logo percebeu que as outras três garotas olhavam para ele curiosas, uma vez que Julia conseguiu se controlar, mas ele não respondeu.

Lembrou do sonho que tivera com Julia e seu sorriso esmaeceu. Aquele tinha sido um bom sonho. A própria garota, no entanto, continuava com a mesma atitude desde que ele gritou com ela e as outras meninas no Salão Comunal, pelo menos perto de Sirius. Calada, atenta, expressão facial neutra. Ela havia passado a sexta-feira exatamente assim, e ele tinha certeza de que não era um silêncio em simpatia à _tragédia _da vida de Marlene, esta que de tempos em tempos lançava olhares tristes para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. O ápice do dia anterior foi quando ela se desmanchou em lágrimas ao descobrir por uma amiga lufana que Phillip resolvera voltar para casa no feriado, ao contrário do que tinha em mente na semana anterior, e já havia falado com a Professora Sprout sobre o assunto.

Sirius ainda estava pensando nisso quando percebeu Lily e James se levantarem.

- Já vão? – perguntou Marlene.

- Queremos aproveitar bem o dia. – respondeu a garota, que havia se produzido um pouquinho mais do que de costume. Afinal, aquele era o seu primeiro encontro de verdade com James.

Ela usava calças jeans, botas novas com um pequeno salto e um bonito casaco cinza mesclado de botões pretos, que ia até o joelho. Na cabeça, tinha uma boina verde escura, que contrastava bem com seus cabelos. Tinha posto também um pouco de maquiagem. Estava, como sempre, linda.

James adicionou seu cachecol da Grifinória em volta do pescoço dela, num gesto carinhoso que a fez sorrir timidamente. Ah, o amor.

"_Eca. Sentimentos."_

Como se ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Vemos vocês mais tarde. – disse James, pegando mais uma vez a mão de Lily – Ah, diga oi para Andrômeda por mim, ok?

E os dois saíram do Salão, felizes da vida.

- Falando nisso, que horas que Andrômeda chega, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remus.

- É para a gente encontrá-la na hora do almoço no Três Vassouras. – Sirius respondeu alegre. Estava satisfeito que iria ver a prima.

Minutos mais tarde, ele, Peter e Remus estavam indo na direção das carruagens para o vilarejo.

Os três Marotos entraram em uma delas, mas a porta não se fechou. Eles precisavam de mais um antes de partir.

- Oi! – Sirius colocou a cabeça para fora da janela – Alguém aí está sozinho?

Ninguém respondeu, mas logo vieram Mary e Marlene arrastando Julia até a carruagem deles.

- Mas eu estou com vocês... – Julia reclamou, as botas caramelo arrastando na fina camada de neve.

- Sh... – disse Marlene.

- Vai com eles que a gente te encontra depois.

- Tem uns caras lindos ali atrás sozinhos.

A garota revirou os olhos, e entrou relutante, sentando-se ao lado de Remus, na frente de Sirius.

Este só teve tempo de olhar para trás antes de a carruagem começar a se mover sozinha para ver as duas outras garotas rindo bobamente no caminho marcado pelas rodas.

- Então... – Julia disse. – Qual foi a do cabelo?

- Ah... – Sirius suspirou – Depois a gente te conta. Eu ainda estou me recuperando do ataque que Pontas deu para cima de mim.

- Foi você?

- Tecnicamente.

- Merlin. – ela deu uma risada.

Dez minutos depois, eles avistaram as chaminés de Hogsmeade soltando fumaça preta no céu pálido de fim de outono. O transporte parou e eles desceram, Julia por último, ajudada por Sirius, que segurou sua mão para ela não escorregar na neve.

Ela sorriu desajeitada e sentou-se num banco que tinha por perto para esperar as duas amigas.

Os garotos foram embora.

* * *

><p>Sirius contemplava a prateleira de poções do amor da Zonko's quando foi trazido de volta à realidade pela voz de Remus.<p>

- Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas. Temos que ir, Andrômeda já deve estar nos esperando.

- Ahn? Ah, sim. Já?

- Já. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Só estou olhando, nada demais.

- Você sabe que poções do amor não-

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Sirius retrucou irritado – Só estava olhando, já disse.

- Ok.

Eles encontraram Peter, que já estava na porta da loja, e os três seguiram caminho para o Três Vassouras, quase não passando pela porta da loja de logros por causa das várias sacolas cheias de presentes que carregavam.

Sirius imaginou se Julia iria querer matá-lo ao descobrir o que ele lhe comprou de Natal.

Na frente do pub, que estava cheio de gente fugindo do intenso frio, estavam paradas duas pessoas. Uma mulher, de casaco preto comprido com capuz, cachos castanhos avermelhados caindo sobre os ombros e olhar gentil, segurando a mão de uma garotinha de cabelos loiros, presos em uma trança atrás da cabeça, e parecendo um pacotinho quadrado dentro do casaco fofo e verde limão.

Sirius correu para abraçá-las.

- Que saudade! – Andrômeda exclamou – Faz muito tempo que não te vejo, meu Merlin!

- Meda! – disse Sirius – E Tonks! – ele ficou de joelhos para falar com a menininha – Você está enorme! E de cabelos normais!

- Bom, mamãe pediu que eu escolhesse uma cor sem graça para vir para cá. Não queria que eu chamasse atenção.

Sirius lançou um olhar para Andrômeda, cujo rosto se contraiu um pouco.

- Não vai conseguir não chamar atenção com esse casaco. – Sirius voltou-se para Tonks.

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu.

- Vamos entrar então? – disse a mulher depois de cumprimentar os outros dois. – Congelaremos aqui fora.

Eles assentiram, e os cinco entraram no Três Vassouras.

De cara, perceberam que seria impossível conseguir uma mesa. _Se eles não fossem os Marotos._

- Olhe para esse lugar! – exclamou Andrômeda. – Não vamos conseguir um lugar nunca!

- Não se preocupe, querida prima.

Ele foi até o bar, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e chamou Madame Rosmerta, que estava atarefada, retirando garrafas de uísque de um compartimento no chão.

- Rosie, querida?

- Ah, por Agrippa, essas pessoas não vão parar de beber nunca com esse frio... Ah, Sirius querido! E Remus e Peter! Já faz um tempo que não os vejo! – a mulher loira de cabelos bem cacheados abriu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Rosie, meu anjo. – disse Remus – Será que você consegue uma mesa para nós? Estamos famintos.

- O que eu não faço pelos meus clientes favoritos... – ela suspirou, pegando cinco menus de trás do balcão e passando para o lado de fora, ignorando as outras pessoas que agitavam seus copos vazios na sua cara. – Sigam-me.

Logo estavam aconchegados em uma das melhores mesas do pub naquela época, bem longe da janela e com seus pedidos já feitos.

- Como? – Andrômeda perguntou.

- Ser um Maroto tem seus privilégios. – disse Peter, dando um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada quente.

- Percebi... Oh, aqueles são James e a garota Lily? – ela falou, apontando para uma mesa do outro lado do estabelecimento.

- Ei, o cabelo dele está normal de novo! – exclamou Remus.

- Que bom. – riu Sirius.

- Você acha que ele já fez o pedido? – perguntou Peter.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Andrômeda, um pouco perdida.

- Ah, Pontas ia pedir Evans em namoro hoje. – respondeu Sirius – Finalmente.

- Finalmente, com certeza. – acrescentou Remus.

Madame Rosmerta chegou com os pratos, equilibrando todos os cinco no ar com sua varinha. Sirius riu ao ver Tonks atacar ferozmente suas batatas fritas.

- E você e aquela garota... – Andrômeda começou a dizer, e os três Marotos soltaram seus talheres – Julia, não é o nome dela?

- O que tem ela? – Sirius perguntou na defensiva.

- Bom, eu estava me perguntando se...

Sirius suspirou.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram das quais você não sabe.

- O quê, por exemplo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Rabicho, que tal nós levarmos Tonks lá fora rapidinho? – sugeriu Remus de repente.

- Ahn? – os dois mencionados perguntaram, não gostando nada da ideia de deixar suas comidas para trás.

Remus limpou o resto de cerveja que tinha no seu copo com um gesto da varinha, e enfiou um bando de batatas fritas dentro.

- Vamos.

Ele pegou a pequena Tonks no colo – ela gostava muito do Maroto, principalmente das histórias que ele contava – e agarrou o pulso de Rabicho, levando-os para longe da mesa.

Andrômeda tomou um gole de seu vinho e olhou para Sirius.

- Eu e Julia... Ahn... Como devo dizer isso... – ele coçou a cabeça.

- Vocês dois? – ela exclamou, pasma – Não acredito! Por que não me contou? – ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Seria realmente ótimo. – ele disse sarcasticamente, acariciando seu couro cabeludo - Imagine: "_Querida Meda, estou morrendo de saudades de vocês. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, transei com a minha melhor amiga e agora gosto dela de novo. Beijos, Sirius."_ Não seria muito simpático.

- Você gosta dela de novo? – Andrômeda disse com um tom que deixava transparecer um pouco de triunfo. – E ela?

- Ela gosta de mim também.

- E por que ela não está aqui almoçando conosco?

- Por que garotas são estúpidas. – ele respondeu pragmaticamente.

- Ah, Sirius... – a mulher deu um sorriso triste - O que aconteceu?

- Ela não quer ficar comigo. – ele disse cabisbaixo.

- Bom, essa é uma nova experiência para você.

- Cala a boca, Meda.

Ela riu.

- Por que não?

- Por que... Tem coisas que aconteceram na família dela e que poucos sabem... E ela ficou muito chateada por causa disso. Eu a ajudei a superar o problema, e agora ela tem medo de estragarmos nossa _forte amizade_ se começarmos a namorar.

- E vocês continuam amigos? Mesmo depois de...

- Estamos mais para colegas do que para melhores amigos agora.

- Sirius, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Ela não tem medo de perder a amizade de vocês. Ela tem medo de compromisso.

- Ahn? Como você sabe?

- Porque eu sou uma garota. – Andrômeda respondeu como se Sirius não soubesse daquilo - E entendo perfeitamente a situação dela.

- Que bom para você. Por que eu não.

- Você vai lutar por ela?

- Já tentei.

- E?

- Estou meio que desistindo da ideia. Não deu certo da primeira vez, sendo que da primeira vez nós nem chegamos a nos encostar. Não ia dar certo da segunda.

Andrômeda deu um sorriso simpático, acariciando a mão do primo sobre a mesa.

- Não deveria. É bom saber que você tem sentimentos embaixo dessa casca grossa de sarcasmo e falta de juízo.

Sirius sorriu levemente, e manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Vou buscar eles lá fora.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, quando todos já estavam de barriga cheia e corações quentes por causa da bebida e da conversa leve, os três Marotos se despediram das Tonks.<p>

- Adeus, Tonks. – disse Sirius, abraçando a priminha forte – Espero ver você de novo logo.

- Adeus, Sirius. – ela respondeu, tascando-lhe um beijo gelado na bochecha.

- Adeus, Meda. – Sirius dessa vez abraçou a mulher, e enfiou o rosto do ombro dela. – Vou mandar seus presentes de Natal pelo correio normal. Poseidon é muito pequeno para o _grande presente _que eu comprei para a Tonks! – ele levantou a garotinha risonha no colo mais uma vez, e adotou uma expressão mais séria ao colocá-la no chão, virando-se para Andrômeda - Tome cuidado, ok?

- Claro. E você também. – ela sorriu um tanto tristemente, pondo a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Sempre.

- Psh.

Quando as duas iam se virar para ir embora, Andrômeda disse mais uma coisa:

- Ah, Sirius!

- Sim?

- Não desista. – ela disse resoluta. – Isso é uma ordem.

- Tarde demais.

- Querido, se esta garota te faz sentir desse jeito, logo _você, _não deveria deixá-la escapar assim tão facilmente. Não mesmo. Ela realmente é uma em um milhão. Aproveite que o amor está no ar – ela apontou para o Três Vassouras, onde eles viram Lily e James pela última vez no /maior amasso – e acerte a sua vida.

Ela pegou a pequena Tonks no colo e deu as costas para Sirius, dessa vez definitivamente, subindo a branca Rua Principal de Hogsmeade. Ele ficou parado, observando, pensando nas palavras da prima, imaginando se ela estaria certa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Remus, já comendo uma barra de chocolate que comprara na Dedosdemel.

- Estou, estou sim.

- Vai seguir o conselho dela?

- Eu- - Sirius foi interrompido pela visão de Julia saindo da Scrivenshaft's sozinha, a uns cem metros de distância de onde estavam.

- O quê? – perguntou Peter.

Sirius sentiu uma pequena, minúscula, porém poderosa faísca de esperança acender-se dentro dele. "Não deveria deixá-la escapar assim tão facilmente." E se Andrômeda estivesse certa?

Claro que estava.

O que ele estava pensando?

Foi preciso a _prima _dele fazê-lo enxergar.

Julia era realmente uma em um milhão. Era especial. Era _dele._

- Quer saber? Acho que eu vou. – ele empurrou suas sacolas para os amigos segurarem.

Peter e Remus se entreolharam, sorrindo surpresos.

A princípio, ele saiu na direção da garota a passos rápidos, mas logo estava correndo, pela primeira vez em semanas certo do que deveria fazer.

- Hey, Jules! – ele gritou acenando para ela com um sorriso e chamando a atenção de todos os passantes, se preocupando mais com não cair de bunda na neve do que com as pessoas iriam achar de sua maluquice.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, de cara emburrada, assim que ele chegou perto o suficiente.

- Oi.

- Oi. – ela disse um pouco incerta - Não vai acreditar no que aquelas _vacas _fizeram comigo.

- Quem? – ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Dessa vez tinha que dar certo. Ele _sabia _que ela estava começando a ter dúvidas.

- Mary e Marlene! – ela exclamou indignada - Conheceram aqueles dois caras na carruagem quando estavam descendo para o vilarejo e decidiram passar o dia com eles. Até me convidaram para ir junto, mas era óbvio que eu não ia dar uma de vela-

Sirius a interrompeu, agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a. Ah, ele tinha sentido falta disso. As bolsas na mão da garota caíram no chão com um barulho surdo. A neve, que havia dado uma trégua desde a antes do almoço, voltou a cair naquele momento, cobrindo suas cabeças com floquinhos brancos. Ele sentiu como se nunca mais quisesse deixá-la ir embora e partir seu coração de novo. Suas bocas se separaram finalmente depois de um bom tempo e ele sorriu, ela ficou de boquiaberta como um peixe, ambos com os narizes vermelhos de frio e os peitos arfantes, sem fôlego.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou nervosa, olhando para o lado, a neve que caía próxima a seus pés. Ele usou o dedo indicador para levantar o queixo dela e olhar fundo nos seus olhos.

- Eu tive uma epifania. Ou melhor, Andrômeda me fez ter uma epifania.

- É?

- É.

- E qual foi a epifania?

- Você tem medo de compromisso.

- Eu não tenho- - ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, interrompendo o discurso que provavelmente estava se formando.

- Você tem medo de compromisso comigo.

- Isso é meio óbvio.

- Mas não deveria ter. Eu percebi que você ficou incomodada com o que eu disse para Marlene na quinta-feira.

- Você não precisava ter gritado. – ela olhou para os próprios pés.

- O tiro saiu pela culatra, não?

- O quê? – ela voltou a encará-lo, meio que desafiadoramente.

- Quero dizer que você tentou mostrar para mim, usando Marlene como exemplo, o que você estava sentindo. Mas o que eu disse atingiu você muito mais do que a história dela me atingiu.

Julia ficou em silêncio, e ele imaginou se ela tentaria sair da situação com uma resposta sarcástica, no estilo "Você tem analisado bem a fundo essa situação, não?". O que teria sido horrível. Porque ele realmente, para surpresa dos amigos, mas não para ele próprio, havia pensado em tudo nos mínimos detalhes. "Absolutamente detestável" era como ele passara a descrever esse novo hábito.

- O que você está fazendo, Sirius? O que é isso? – ela respondeu. Ele se sentiu relativamente aliviado.

- Isso sou eu nunca mais te deixando ir embora. – ele respondeu, confiança crescendo - Eu não aguento mais esse negócio de amizade porque eu sinto algo muito maior por você. Muito maior. E eu sei, eu tenho _certeza _de que você sente algo mais por mim também. Então vamos parar com todo esse teatro, por que cada vez que eu falo com você, ou até mesmo olho para você, um pedaço dentro de mim morre por saber que você não é minha. E eu estou cansado de me sentir miserável, Jules.

Ela pareceu ceder um pouco.

- E se não der certo?...

"_Obrigado, Marlene!"_

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não vou deixar.

Ela sorriu sem graça, olhando para os pés.

- Ei, olhe para mim. – ele puxou o queixo dela novamente. – Não me faça esperar mais. É tudo ou nada, Jules.

- Ah é?

- É.

- Ótimo. – Julia sorriu tímida, mas finalmente concordando. – Oh meu Deus, não acredito que estou... Vamos devagar, ok?

- Ok. Mas você vai na festa de Natal do Slughorn comigo, não é?

- Lógico, idiota. Mas sem Irene Adlers dessa vez.

- Sem Irenes dessa vez.

A garota ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo novamente, e pode jurar-se que Sirius era mais uma vez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Ele acenou adeus para Remus e Peter, que assistiram a toda a cena de uma boa distância, e terminou o dia conversando com Julia, como os melhores amigos que sempre foram, e passeando com ela na neve, dessa vez de mãos dadas, como o casal que eles estavam começando a se tornar.

* * *

><p><strong>25 de dezembro, 1977<strong>

- Acordem! – várias vozes gritaram do lado de fora do dormitório dos garotos, sincronizadas com punhos que batiam na porta com força, fazendo um barulho desumano para aquela hora da manhã. Parecia que um hipogrifo estava tentando entrar a força.

- Ah, mas que porra é essa? – resmungou Remus no pior mau humor de todos, sentando-se em sua cama, com o cabelo cor de mel em pé, como se tivesse levado um choque. Mesmo que tivesse passado a noite relativamente bem, sem levantar para ir à Enfermaria, aquela era a manhã do dia de lua cheia. Sua cabeça estava querendo explodir.

- Acordem! – as vozes continuaram – É Natal!

Sirius rolou da sua cama preguiçosamente com um gemido, caindo de cara no chão. Ouviu alguém rir baixinho de sua desgraça. Levantou-se desajeitadamente para ir abrir a porta. Ele tinha tido, o quê? Seis horas de sono, talvez menos? Que horas havia chegado da festa de Slughorn? Precisava descansar para mais tarde. Presentes podiam ficar para depois do almoço.

- É Natal! – as vozes gritaram mais uma vez.

- São nove da manhã! – Sirius gritou de volta, mau-humorado.

Ao abrir a porta, sua mão mal terminou de largar a maçaneta quando uma pessoa pulou no seu pescoço, tascando um beijo molhado em sua boca como se não houvesse amanhã.

Hm. Talvez o dia não estivesse indo _tão _ruim assim.

- Feliz Natal! – Lily e Marlene exclamaram, a primeira indo ao encontro de James, que havia se levantado assim que viu um borrão ruivo parado na soleira.

- Feliz Natal. – Sirius disse para Julia, assim que ela o largou.

- Feliz Natal, Sirius.

Aquela semana, iniciada pelo passeio à Hogsmeade, havia sido uma das melhores da vida de Sirius. Provavelmente empatada em primeiro lugar com o dia em que ele formou oficialmente o grupo dos Marotos e o dia seguinte à sua fugida do Largo Grimmauld. Ele e Julia se beijaram, conversaram, se beijaram e se beijaram um pouco mais, compensando por todo aquele tempo que perderam. Só perdiam nesse quesito para James e Lily, que, embora tentassem reservar um tempo para ficar com seus respectivos amigos, não conseguiam ficar separados por muito tempo. Tudo estava mais do que bem.

- Mas que invasão é essa? – perguntou Remus, irritado, espremendo os olhos.

- É Natal. Nosso último Natal aqui em Hogwarts. – disse Lily com um sorriso simpático, ainda de pijamas e pantufas. – Temos que aproveitar ao máximo, e sabíamos que vocês não iriam acordar antes das duas da tarde.

- Iriam detestar perder o almoço de hoje. – Marlene completou. – E a guerra de bola de neve que planejamos para mais tarde.

Os lábios de Remus tremeram, formando um tímido sorriso.

- Aluado tem que descansar... – disse James, passando a mão no cabelo, cansado.

- Não. – falou Remus, se levantando, tentando não mostrar que estava fazendo esforço. – Vamos descer, abrir os presentes e- - ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu no chão, ao lado de sua cama.

James, Sirius e Peter correram para ajudá-lo.

- Merlin, Remus, você está bem? – perguntou Marlene, preocupada.

- Ahn, estou. – ele resmungou – Dor de cabeça, sabe? Bebi demais ontem.

- Ah.

Todos perceberam que aquela desculpa não havia convencido. Remus não havia tocado num copo de uísque sequer na noite anterior.

Apoiando-se nos amigos, o rapaz conseguiu se levantar, e assim todos saíram do dormitório, descendo as escadas. Sirius podia sentir todos, menos Marlene, ficando tensos. Ele trocou um olhar preocupado com James.

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, perceberam que teriam bastante trabalho para separar os presentes de baixo da árvore, pois haviam _muitos._ Colocaram Remus no sofá, que protestou, dizendo que não era aleijado e podia muito bem andar nas próprias pernas. Os amigos ignoraram o comentá vez que tudo foi organizado, os sete se sentaram felizes perto da lareira, aproveitando o calor aconchegante que ela emanava e abrindo as caixas de todos os tamanhos, espalhando papel colorido e fitas para todos os lados. Lily e Julia estavam aconchegadas nos braços de seus respectivos namorado e ficante, aproveitando a oportunidade para manterem seus corpos ainda mais quentes.

- O que é isso nos seus pés, Evans? – perguntou James para Lily, rindo.

- São meias temáticas, cheias de estilo. – a ruiva respondeu, agarrando os pés para esconder as meias verdes, estampadas com pequenos gorros de Papai Noel. – E não enche, Potter, sua prima também está usando um par.

Ao ser chamado a atenção para esse detalhe, Sirius também riu das meias de Julia, cor de rosa com várias corujinhas.

- Cheias de estilo, com certeza. – ele riu, e Julia calou sua boca com um beijo.

Ele não se importou.

- Oh, Sirius – ela disse remexendo sua pilha de presentes -, esse aqui é de você para mim.

Sirius sorriu.

- Espero que você goste. – ele disse, enquanto Julia lutava contra a embalagem da pequena caixinha.

Em alguns momentos, ela tirou dali um relógio, bonito e feminino, com a pulseira de metal prateado imitando o entrelaçado de galhos. Era lindo.

- Talvez assim – ele riu no ouvido dela – você comece a olhar para o próprio pulso ao acordar, ao invés de perguntar que horas são.

Julia deu uma risada, fingindo estar irritada e dando-lhe um tapa na perna.

- Obrigada, seu idiota... – ela disse. - É lindo. – ela admitiu depois de alguns momentos.

- Awn, o relacionamento de vocês está tendo um início tão saudável... – riu Marlene, pegando o relógio da mão da amiga para observá-lo de perto.

- Obrigado, Marley. – disse Sirius – E como vai o _seu _relacionamento?

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Remus, _você está bem?_ – ela adotou uma postura mais séria ao olhar para o amigo,

que estava pálido, com os lábios brancos.

Pronto para vomitar.

Os outros Marotos já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de coisa, por isso seus reflexos foram rápidos ao perceberem a cara de Remus.

A caixa de papelão que servira de embrulho para o novo kit limpa vassouras Broomlux de James passou em apenas segundos das mãos de Sirius para as de James e Peter, que a seguraram bem embaixo da boca de Remus, que pode então vomitar.

- Por Godric, Remus, você precisa ir à Pomfrey agora! – exclamou Marlene.

- Sim, ele precisa. – Sirius disse com seriedade, se levantando e depois rapidamente ajudando Julia a fazer o mesmo. – Vamos.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui. – pronunciou-se Lily, segurando os braços das duas amigas. – Vocês o levam à enfermaria. Vemos vocês mais tarde.

James assentiu, e adiantou-se para dar um beijo rápido na namorada, logo dando as costas de novo para ajudar os outros Marotos a segurar Remus.

Eles andaram rápido, tomando cuidado para Aluado não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Foi um pouco difícil na parte das escadas, mas logo se coordenaram e conseguiram chegar ao quarto andar sem demora. Abriram a porta da Ala Hospitalar bruscamente, e ela bateu na parede com um estrondo, assustando Madame Pomfrey.

- Um feliz Natal para vocês também! – ela exclamou irritada. – Ah, Sr. Lupin, já estava estranhando a sua demora.

A enfermeira os ajudou a colocar Remus numa maca e saiu correndo na direção do armário de remédios para pegar vários frascos de poções.

- Vai passar, Aluado. – disse Sirius, esfregando uma mão na canela do amigo, que estava ficando verde novamente.

- Tragam as meninas. – o enfermo conseguiu dizer.

- Mas e Marlene? – perguntou Peter, incerto.

- Ela também. É melhor que ela saiba logo. – ele disse exasperado.

Com apenas um olhar, ficou decidido que Peter iria buscá-las, e esse logo saiu em disparado em direção ao Salão Comunal, e Pomfrey voltou com uma poção para o enjôo e a dor de cabeça. Era só estas fazerem efeito que a enfermeira voltaria com uma para Remus dormir.

Em menos de quinze minutos, Rabicho já estava de volta com Lily, Julia e Marlene.

- Ok. – disse Marlene, andando a passos largos, envolta num casaco grande demais, com o dedo em riste, sendo escoltada pelos outros três – Eu _sei _que tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui, e que ninguém quer me contar. Isso já tem um tempo. _Eu não sou estúpida. _Eu também sei que sou a _única _de nós aqui que não sabe o que é. Até Mary sabe. Dá para vocês me explicarem? Remus?

- Marley... – Remus sussurrou. – A única razão pela qual você ainda não sabe é porque _eu _não quis que você soubesse. Me perdoe.

A garota deu alguns passos a frente, sentando-se na beira do colchão de Remus, olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Ele esticou o pescoço, e ela abaixou a cabeça, inclinando o ouvido.

Passaram-se alguns segundos tensos. A mão de Julia encontrou a de Sirius.

Elas estavam geladas.

Marlene levantou o rosto com a boca aberta.

- Isso quer dizer que... Todo esse tempo... Como... Como você conseguiu?... Ah, Remus, me desculpe! – ela abraçou o garoto com força, que estava um pouco fraco para contribuir.

- Está tudo bem, Marlene. – ele disse – Todos vocês agora sabem. Estava na hora.

Sirius não pode deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso. O choque de Marlene parecia genuíno. Ele tinha em mente a ideia de que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa pelo menos.

- Muito bem, vamos acabar com essa festinha, Sr. Lupin precisa descansar, eh? – Madame Pomfrey apareceu novamente, trazendo uma xícara fumegante de alguma coisa que provavelmente não era chá de camomila.

Ela os expulsou da Enfermaria na mesma velocidade que Lucius Malfoy correria ao descobrir uma liquidação de bengalas.

- E agora? – perguntou Peter enquanto eles faziam seu caminho de volta para o Salão Comunal.

- Bom, acho que devíamos tomar o café da manhã, terminar de abrir os presentes e dormir. – sugeriu Sirius.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou James, alcançando a mão da namorada. A ruiva parecia triste e pensativa.

- Não é justo. É Natal! – a garota jogou as mãos para cima em frustração.

- Eu sei... – Julia murmurou.

- E ele vai ficar lá na Enfermaria sozinho... – completou Marlene.

- Bom, ele vai estar dormindo, a final de contas. – falou James.

- Sim, mas ele vai acordar eventualmente. – disse Lily. – Não devíamos ao menos esperar para abrir os presentes com ele?

- Tudo bem por mim. – respondeu James – E com vocês?

- Não tem problema nenhum. – Peter deu de ombros.

* * *

><p>Eles tomaram o café da manhã, e voltaram à Enfermaria para ver se Remus já estava acordado, mas este estava dormindo como uma pedra. Suando horrores, com febre alta, mas dormindo mesmo assim. Sirius e Julia voltaram para o dormitório dele para terem <em>um tempo<em> sozinhos. Duas horas depois, pouco antes do almoço, os seis voltaram para checar Remus. Nenhuma diferença.

Eles então almoçaram, num Grande Salão estranhamente vazio. Toda aquela decoração elaborada, as árvores enormes com enfeites luminosos, as pequenas estatuetas que flutuavam sobre a cabeça dos alunos e a neve de mentira que caia do teto e desaparecia metros antes de atingir o chão, parecia um desperdício, tanto trabalho para apenas meia dúzia de professores e vinte, trinta alunos.

Enquanto comiam, isolados na mesa da Grifinória, foram convidados por um grupo de lufanos a se juntarem a eles na mesa ao lado. Afinal, era Natal.

Durante a refeição, Sirius não pode deixar de notar algumas coisas. Primeiro, o furtivo e ao mesmo tempo penetrante observar do Professor Dumbledore, que pairava por um curto espaço de tempo sobre cada aluno ali presente.

Sirius imaginou o que o velho maluco estaria tramando. E ao pensar "velho maluco" ele fez isso com o maior respeito e admiração pelo bruxo. Pela sua experiência, os malucos eram geralmente as melhores pessoas.

Ele também notou Trevor Mulciber encarando Lily e James enquanto estes estavam no maior amasso. Decidiu ignorar, pelo bem do outro.

O que o fez pensar. Será que o sonserino já tinha uma Marca Negra no seu braço esquerdo? Merlin, será que o irmão dele, Regulus, a dois assentos de distância de Mulciber, tinha uma Marca Negra?

"Não. Não pense nisso."

Já bastava ele indagar-se por que Regulus decidiu ficar no castelo para as festas, quando ele geralmente ia para casa banhar-se em elogios e presentes _da querida mamãe. _(Essa época do ano sempre lembraria Sirius dos Natais do Largo Grimmauld, das festas elitistas, das conversas puristas e dos olhares esnobes que lançavam para ele. _O garoto da Grifinória._ Merlin, como ele detestava todos eles).

Deveria ter ficado um bom tempo encarando o nada, Sirius pensou, pois Julia pegou sua mão, olhando-o curiosa. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Havia coisas muito melhores em sua vida nesse momento do que um punhado de pré-Comensais da Morte.

Quando os amigos terminaram de comer, voltaram à Ala Hospitalar. Remus estava melhor, mas ainda dormindo como um bebê.

Então se agasalharam e saíram do castelo, para realizar a Segunda Grande Guerra de Bola de Neve, que nem foi tão grande assim. A área próxima ao lago estava fria demais, mas mesmo um pouco de diversão foi bom para todos eles.

Enfim, cansados, sentaram-se nos bancos do pátio para conversar. Ainda era cedo, mas a noite ia cair em poucas horas, e a junto com ela, a temperatura.

- Alguém aí tem um cigarro? – perguntou Julia de repente.

- Eu. – Sirius respondeu, tirando do bolso uma caixa novinha.

Eles dois pegaram um cada, e James, Peter e Marlene logo esticaram as mãos pedindo também.

- Ah, vocês realmente precisam fazer isso? – falou Lily, contraindo o rosto, abanando as mãos no ar para afastar a fumaça.

- Só um, Evans. Pelo bem da nossa sanidade. – disse Sirius.

- Vocês vão morrer disso, sabiam? Não venham me procurar quando estiverem no St. Mungus com câncer de- Oh, James me desculpe. – ela tapou a boca com uma mão, e abraçou o namorado com o outro braço. James encarou a neve, com o cenho franzido.

- Isso se a guerra não nos matar antes. – disse Sirius sombriamente.

Eles riram um pouquinho, sem entusiasmo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Peter.

- Hora de checar Remus. – respondeu Julia, olhando para o relógio novo no seu pulso e lançando um sorriso para Sirius.

- Então vamos. – disse James, levantando-se.

O grupo seguiu para o quarto andar pelo que parecia a milionésima vez. Passaram rapidamente por um quarteto de fantasmas, que havia cantado músicas natalinas desde o raiar do dia, e que ainda tão tinham terminado o repertório. Todos se sentiram aliviados ao abrir a porta da Enfermaria e descobrir Remus sentado em sua maca, acordado, lendo um cartão.

E junto com o alívio, veio a culpa. Por quanto tempo ele esteve ali sozinho?

- Remus, você acordou! – exclamou Marlene, e os seis caminharam até o rapaz. Ele sorriu, mas estava extremamente pálido, e suando. Pelo menos, parecia não estar com dor.

Parecia.

- Está acordado há muito tempo? – perguntou Lily, hesitante.

- Não, não. Dez minutos acho. Se bem que o tempo passa tão de vagar nesses dias que pode ser bem menos do que isso. – Remus respondeu, colocando o envelope de lado.

- Ok, então. – James sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Vamos pegar aqueles presentes lá em cima, um pouco de chocolate e ter um pouco de diversão, certo?

- Espere, que presentes? – perguntou Remus.

- Os seus, e os nossos. Bem, a maioria deles. – disse James.

- Não achou que iriamos abrir nossos presentes sem você, achou, seu idiota? – falou Sirius.

Uma vez que tudo havia sido trazido, e que a ausência de Madame Pomfrey fora confirmada – aparentemente havia saído poucos minutos antes da chegada deles para assistir a Prof. Sprout em algum tipo de poção experimental -, Sirius e James juntaram duas outras macas à de Remus e os sete adolescentes ali se sentaram.

- Cartão da Dorcas? – perguntou Marlene distraidamente, olhando para o envelope cor de rosa que Remus havia posto de lado mais cedo.

- O quê? – Remus disse. – Ah, não. Dorcas não é a admiradora!

- Quando você recebeu este? – perguntou James.

- Quando acordei, uma coruja estava na janela.

- Ah.

Passaram-se alguns segundos.

- E vocês... – Remus engoliu em seco – Viram a Dorcas hoje mais cedo?

Sirius deu um sorriso presunçoso.

- Não. – respondeu Lily – Ela provavelmente deve ter ido para casa. Pelo que soube, os pais estão doentes ou algo assim.

As horas se passaram rapidamente depois disso, mesmo que de dez em dez minutos um deles checasse o relógio de pulso, da parede oposta ou do fim do corredor. Este, por fim, anunciou – junto com a chegada da enfermeira – 4:30, ou seja, hora de ir embora.

Os sorrisos involuntariamente diminuíram, o clima ficou ligeiramente pesado, assim que os presentes foram postos de lado e as despedidas foram feitas. Era tarde ainda, e Remus odiava a época por causa disso. A lua aparecia cedo e sumia muito tempo depois do necessário, do desejado.

Ele saiu da cama pela primeira vez desde que chegara e pôs os pés incerto no chão.

Um olhar cúmplice trocado entre ele e os outros Marotos disse "_Até logo."_

A porta da Enfermaria se fechou atrás dele e de Pomfrey, deixando os seis restantes sozinhos como antes.

- Vamos logo. – disse James, iniciando sua caminhada a passos largos em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

><p>- Te vejo mais tarde. Amanhã. – disse James para Lily, com as mãos segurando os ombros da namorada, na frente das escadas que davam para os dormitórios no Salão Comunal.<p>

- Tenha cuidado.

- Sempre.

- Não faça nada estúpido.

- Eu nunca faço nessas horas.

- Não deixe ninguém fazer nada estúpido.

- Eu não vou deixar Almofadinhas se machucar, pode deixar. – ele sorriu.

Lily deu uma risada.

- Não morra. – disse Julia para Sirius, sarcástica.

- Não vou. – ele respondeu.

- Adeus, Peter. – disse Marlene teatralmente, abraçando o maroto menor, que também entrou na brincadeira. – Espero que você veja a luz do dia de novo!

- Oh, Marlene... Irei tentar!

- Ah, vão se ferrar vocês dois. – falou Sirius, dando um ultimo beijo em Julia. – Até.

- Até. – as garotas responderam.

Eles só tiveram tempo de escutar Marlene dizer "Então eles..." e as outras responderem "É" antes da pesada porta de pedra separá-los por aquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de dezembro, 1977<strong>

O dia de Natal não havia terminado como Sirius gostaria que tivesse, com um jantar farto, risadas e um pouquinho de sexo. Os dias depois continuaram frios, mas eles tinham o castelo praticamente só para eles. Os Marotos explodiram algumas coisas, e Sirius passou um dia inteiro com Julia na Sala Precisa. Nada de extremamente novo.

Mas o último dia do ano de 1977 começou de um jeito que Sirius nunca imaginara que fosse começar. Ele deitado no sofá em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal, a cabeça pendendo para o lado de fora, pescoço apoiado no braço acolchoado e com um cobertor até seu pescoço, mas que deixava seus pés descalços de fora. Ou seja: as pontas dos dedos dele teriam caído se a lareira não estivesse ligada.

Mas por que ela estava ligada?

Esfregou os olhos, limpando a embaraçosa remela que se juntara no canto de seus olhos para poder melhor olhar em volta. Havia três elfos domésticos andando de um lado para o outro, arrumando as mesas, tirando o lixo, empilhando livros e recolhendo casacos. Além disso, eles estavam pendurando a decoração de ano novo nas paredes.

Sirius observou o trabalho das criaturas por alguns minutos, já que eles foram embora, silenciosos como sempre, sem nem mesmo terem percebido que o rapaz estava acordado.

Os pés de Sirius também não congelaram por uma outra razão: haviam dois _outros _pés, calçados em grossas meias verdes e vermelhas de lã, entrelaçados com os dele. Ele sorriu genuinamente. Ela estava lá, no lado oposto do sofá, ainda de óculos e com um livro descansando sobre o peito que subia e descia conforme sua respiração relaxada e uniforme.

Era o cenário mais meloso do qual ele já havia feito parte. Até então.

E também era difícil acreditar, mesmo dadas as circunstâncias. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black, e pegar garotas nunca havia sido qualquer tipo de problema. Ele era bonito, inteligente e engraçado. E o pior de tudo: ele sabia disso. Aquela também não era a primeira vez que ele acordava ao lado de uma mulher (Merlin, não era a primeira vez que ele acordava do lado _dela_). Mas ele não podia deixar de encarar aquele então presente situação como inteiramente nova. Aquelas eram emoções de verdade. Emoções que não amizade direcionadas para o sexo oposto. Não era só sexo – e por Godric, _que sexo -_, era _sentimento. _Ele ainda tinha que decidir se essa realização era uma coisa boa ou ruim. E enfrentar a percepção de que pela primeira vez esses sentimentos poderiam levar realmente a algum lugar – já que na primeira vez que ele demonstrou afeição por aquela garota, o destino resolveu que seria melhor sacaneá-los por mais um tempinho – era... Inteiramente nova e eletrizante.

Dessa vez era de verdade.

Era real.

E Sirius se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquela novidade dava um frio na barriga, não de medo (ok, talvez apenas um pouquinho), mas de adrenalina. Ele _queria _aquilo. Ele queria o pacote todo. Queria sim o sexo, os beijos apaixonados e tudo mais, mas também queria os cafés-da-manhã, os abraços, os beijos suaves e – _Merlin – _dormir de conchinha.

E se... E se ele a pedisse em namoro?

Desde quando havia virado o cachorrinho, não desesperado, mas viciado em amor que ele jurara nunca virar? Estaria ele mudando? Isso era bom? _"Bom,",_ ele pensou, _"não sou um cachorrinho. Eu consigo viver sem ela. Não gostaria, mas consigo. Eu acho."_

Percebeu que havia ficado uns bons dez minutos parado encarando o rosto relaxado de Julia. Cuidadosamente, levantou sua perna direita e cutucou o ombro dela com o dedão.

Ela acordou instantaneamente.

- Bom dia. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – ela retribui, bocejando e esticando os membros compridos. – Que horas são?

- Eu te dei um relógio de Natal para esse fim.

- Não fode, Sirius. – ela bocejou.

- Quatro e meia. – ele respondeu rindo.

Julia olhou para ele com um olhar fulminante.

- Você me acordou às quatro e meia da manhã num feriado?

- Eu não queria ficar sozinho! E você não está com o pescoço doendo, não? Esse sofá está me matando.

- Eu não sei nem por que a gente está no sofá.

- Ontem à noite você estava lendo. E eu estava tentando te arrancar uns beijos.

- Aham, uns beijos.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela revirou os olhos, divertida.

- Está muito cedo para esse tipo de conversa. - tirou os óculos e o livro do colo, colocando-os cuidadosamente em cima da mesinha de centro. Agarrou o cobertor com uma mão, e se arrastou para o lado de Sirius do sofá, encaixando-se entre os braços do garoto e fechando os olhos novamente.

- Hm... – ela suspirou – Isso é bom. Você pode ser útil nos invernos.

- Ah obrigado. Eu sirvo de cobertor humano agora?

- Entre outras funções. – ela riu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sirius deu um beijo no topo no emaranhado de cachos e deixou suas pálpebras caírem mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Os poucos alunos que ficaram no castelo organizaram uma pequena reunião numa sala abandonada para aquela noite, apenas para dar adeus a 1977 com um pouquinho de animação. James e Lily, Sirius e Julia, Remus, Peter e Marlene compunham mais da metade do grupo da Grifinória, e passaram o tempo todo juntos.<p>

Bem diferente de seu último ano novo, Sirius pensou. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo, tio Alphard ainda vivo, ele só então descobrindo que Julia gostava dele e que ele gostava dela também, James e Lily longe de se tornarem namorados. Merlin! Tantas coisas aconteceram, mudando sua vida completamente. Ele namorou Chastity Bell, o que havia na sua cabeça na época? Ugh, e Joseph Hopkirk com Jules. David MacMillan. _Amos Diggory. _A Taça de Quadribol, exame de aparatação. Ele fez 18 anos!

O fim estava próximo, em cada sentido da palavra.

Ele olhou em volta, seus amigos sorrindo. Evans dançando com James ao som da musica animada. Julia em seus braços, o rosto iluminado pelas luzes coloridas. Remus sorrindo. Peter agarrando uma garota. Marlene entornando mais uma taça de champagne. Talvez, e apenas talvez, a aproximação do fim de uma era não fosse uma coisa ruim.

Sirius percebeu que havia se desligado do mundo quando o Professor Slughorn, que fora convidado, começou a fazer a contagem regressiva para 1978 com sua voz amplificada magicamente.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

- FELIZ ANO NOVO! – todos exclamaram, levantando seus copos de uísque e taças de champanhe. Os Marotos lançaram alguns fogos de artifício do Dr. Filibusteiro para o teto.

- Feliz ano novo, Sirius. – disse Julia ainda abraçada à cintura dele, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Feliz ano novo, Jules. – ele repetiu, beijando-a carinhosamente nos lábios.

- Sabe... – ela falou, alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse, e baixo o suficiente que apenas ele entendesse – Eu tenho um ideia para celebrar esse Ano Novo. Sinto que 1978 vai ser um grande ano.

- E qual seria essa ideia?

- Você sabe onde fica o armário de vassouras mais próximo? – ela deu um sorriso maroto, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você. É. Perfeita. Já te disse isso? – ele balançou a cabeça – Merlin. Vamos logo. – ele agarrou a mão de Julia e saiu correndo e empurrando quem estivesse em seu caminho para poder alcançar a porta.

Uma vez do lado de fora da sala, Sirius a guiou para a escada, descendo até o segundo andar.

- Você pode tirar esses seus sapatos? – ele parou no meio do caminho, olhando para os pés da garota iluminados pela fraca luz de luar que vinha da pequena janela à sua esquerda – Estão fazendo muito barulho.

Ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Sirius como apoio e tirou as sandálias prateadas de uma vez, sem abrir a fivela. Eles voltaram a correr e fazendo uma curva para a esquerda, passando por um corredor mais ou menos estreito. No meio dele havia uma pequena porta de madeira. Ele a abriu e deixou Julia entrar primeiro.

- Damas primeiro.

- Nossa. Esse comportamento vai continuar assim amanhã?

Sirius apenas deu uma risada, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Mais escuro do que eu imaginava. – Julia comentou, enquanto ele deu um passo à frente para agarrar sua cintura.

- Quê, nunca esteve dentro de um armário de vassouras?

- Não, Sr. Experiência. Acha que eu sou o que?

- Ok, ok. – colocando as mãos no ar, fingindo inocência - Mas foi você que sugeriu vir para cá.

- Eu por acaso estou reclamando?

- Ahn...

- Ah, esquece.

- O quê?

- Me beija logo, idiota.

- Mas que diferença. – ele provocou - A essa altura do mês passado você recusava qualquer tipo de contato fís-

Ele não pode terminar sua frase, pois Julia tateou à procura de seu rosto e grudou-o no dela, beijando Sirius apaixonadamente. Ele a prensou ainda mais contra as prateleiras atrás dela, e um balde caiu, por sorte não em cima deles. Com suas mãos no cabelo dela, puxou seu pescoço para trás para dar pequenas mordidas.

Julia simplesmente arrancou a camisa preta que ele estava usando, e deu para ouvir o barulho de um ou dois botões caindo no chão.

- Se você continuar assim, daqui a pouco não vou ter mais camisas para usar. – ele murmurou entre beijos, ofegante, já começando a trabalhar nos botões atrás do vestido dela.

- Eu conserto depois. – ela respondeu, puxando para baixo a barra do vestido e deixando este cair, uma vez que Sirius conseguiu abri-lo. – Perder tempo agora para quê?

Sirius riu.

Beijando-a novamente, ele levou a mão às suas costas novamente, abrindo o sutiã dela. Julia desafivelou o cinto e depois abriu o botão das calças dele, que caíram. Ela instantaneamente apertou a bunda de Sirius, que não aguentou e deu mais uma risada.

- Quê? – ela exclamou, divertida – Faz tempo que eu quero fazer isso.

Era uma cena um tanto quanto engraçada. Sirius encarou a escuridão, acreditando estar olhando nos olhos da garota, e a abraçou. Ela apenas de calcinha, ele apenas de cueca samba-canção,, seus peitos nus achatados um contra o outro, subindo e descendo igualmente com suas respirações sincronizadas.

Inspirando e expirando. Um momento de calma, contrastando com a pressa com que os dois estavam antes para passarem as primeiras horas no novo ano completamente pelados.

Ele enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Julia, dando um suave beijo na pele branca.

- Então... – ela começou a dizer – O que eu quero saber é...

- Sim? – ele perguntou, passando a mão nas costas dela. Julia estremeceu.

- Essa bunda... – ela continuou, hesitante, e ele podia praticamente _ouvir _o sorriso nervoso que devia estar instaurado no rosto da menina – Ela é minha? Quero dizer... Só minha? Oficialmente?

Em silêncio, ele sentiu seu coração afundar. Não. Aquele não era o momento certo. Ele tinha um plano... Ele queria dizer: _Sim, é sua, lógico, sua estúpida. É sua, e só sua. _Mas ele não podia.

- Podemos falar sobre isso durante a manhã?

- Ah. – ela soltou um murmúrio desapontado.

- Não! – ele segurou os dois ombros da garota firmemente – Não é que... Não. É só que... Não agora, nesse momento, dentro de um armário de vassouras, praticamente nus e sem enxergar um ao outro.

Ela deu uma risada.

- Sirius Black, será que é possível você estar se tornando um romântico incorrigível?

- Ah, cale a boca, Jules.

- Vem calar.

- Que clichê.

- Vem logo, criatura insuportável.

* * *

><p>Horas depois - eles deram uma passada na cozinha depois de... -, Sirius e Julia estavam na porta do dormitório dos meninos.<p>

Julia havia insistido em acompanhá-lo até lá, já que ele mesmo não podia fazer isso por ela.

Ela disse boa noite, e trocaram um pequeno beijo de adeus, pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.

E não foi do jeito que ele queria que tivesse acontecido.

Como sempre, as palavras escorregaram da boca de Sirius antes que ele pudesse impedi-las.

Essa não tinha sido uma de suas promessas de ano novo?

"_Ah, que se foda."_

- Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Bom, gente, desculpem meeeeeeeeeeeesmo pela demora. Foi mais de um mês, mas eu estou estudando para as provas, já que não fiz isso no inicio do ano. AAAAAAAAW eles são uns fofões, não são? Não sei de vocês, mas dei alguns gritinhos lendo e escrevendo as cenas. Espero que tenham gostado, e POR FAVOR, não castiguem a autora pelo tempo de espera não mandando reviews (não que vocês me mandem reviews regularmente, mas enfim).

Beijos e abraços,

Julia.


	16. De Espiões, Outros Amigos e Passagens

**N.A.:**Eu recomendo vocês darem uma olhadinha no final do último capítulo para se situarem. Bjs, Julia.

CAPÍTULO 15

AKA

DE ESPIÕES, OUTROS AMIGOS E PASSAGENS

**1º de dezembro, 1978**

_..._

"_Ah, que se foda."_

- Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta. – Sirius disse, segurando ambas as mãos de Julia, e dando um sorriso torto cheio de nervosismo.

- Oh, Sirius, pensei que nunca fosse pedir! – exclamou Remus, que estava parado ao lado deles, com a porta do dormitório aberta. Ele estava de braços cruzados, com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

Julia caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Sirius fechou a cara.

- Obrigado, cara. – ele disse empurrando Remus para dentro do quarto com uma mão, e com a outra fechando a porta – Acabe com o momento, é isso aí.

Ele se virou de volta para Julia que sorria divertida.

- Então... – Sirius disse incerto, limpando a garganta. – Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. – Ele limpou a garganta mais uma vez, e coçou o queixo. Isso era novo. Ele nunca _pediu_ para namorar com ninguém. Chastity Bell "impôs" – frisando as aspas - isso a ele. As palavras "Quer namorar comigo?" nunca haviam saído da boca de Sirius antes.

Julia levantou uma sobrancelha na escuridão.

- Você... Hm... Eu queria que você... Sabe... – ele se enrolou todo, as palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca.

Quando ele não queria dizer as coisas, as frases escorregavam para fora. Agora, quando ele precisava dessa espontaneidade toda, a garganta dava um nó e as bochechas ficavam coradas.

Não.

"_Você é Sirius Black, homem."_

- Merlin, se essa enrolação é comum a todos os Marotos, eu tenho pena da Lily! – Julia exclamou.

- Como... – Sirius balançou a cabeça, nervoso, tentando recuperar a dignidade - Ahem. Julia?

- Sim, Sirius?

- Você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou finalmente, dando outro sorriso torto, que aumentou mais ainda o que estava no rosto de Julia. Ele resolveu acrescentar, frente ao momentâneo silêncio da garota – Eu sei que isso não foi romântico, eu não _sou _romântico...

- Eu não quero um cara romântico. Eu quero você. – Julia interrompeu.

- Então... Isso é um sim?

Ela deu um passo à frente, abraçando o pescoço de Sirius, e encostou sua testa na dele.

- Claro que é um sim, seu estúpido. – ela deu um selinho nele. – Claro que sim.

Sirius a beijou mais uma vez, agarrando sua cintura, e logo suas mãos viajaram para debaixo do vestido dela, apertando suas coxas alvas.

A porta do dormitório abriu mais uma vez, e um James cansado apareceu:

- Olha, vocês tão demorando tanto que achamos que vocês estavam se comendo- Ah. Vocês estão. Ótimo. Meus olhos.

O casal se separou instantaneamente, Julia ajeitando o vestido completamente torto, e Sirius não sabendo se ria ou enfiava a cara no chão, enquanto James tapou os olhos com as duas mãos.

- Boa noite, namorada. – disse Sirius, ignorando o amigo e se voltando para a garota, apreciando o som que a palavra tinha quando se referia a ela.

- Boa noite, namorado. – ela respondeu sorrindo, e desapareceu na escada, indo para seu próprio dormitório.

- Posso abrir meus olhos agora? – perguntou James alguns segundos depois, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Pode, seu idiota. – Sirius revirou os olhos passando pelo amigo e entrando no quarto, louco para colocar o pijama e cair na cama, para acordar só depois do almoço.

- Então... – disse James, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça de flanela xadrez vermelha, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto escuro. – Vocês estão namorando agora?

- Uhum. – Sirius respondeu de dentro do banheiro.

- Isso é bom.

- Eu sei que é bom. É ótimo.

- Ótimo.

- Se Beckett estivesse aqui – disse Remus de repente -, ele já teria azarado vocês.

- Oh, cala a boca, Aluado. – disse James, indo para o banheiro. – Almofadinhas?

- Quê? – o outro respondeu com a escova de dente dentro da boca, com espuma verde escorrendo pelo queixo.

James fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu... Eu me sinto na obrigação de fazer o papel de irmão mais velho aqui.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- William se foi – James continuou -, e mesmo que ele estivesse vivo, não teria como dizer isso porque... Bem. Basicamente, o que eu devo dizer é: se você machucar a minha prima, eu vou bater tanto em você que vai ficar sem se mexer por três meses.

- Pontas... – Sirius sorriu desajeitadamente - Você _sinceramente _não precisa fazer isso.

- É bom mesmo. Eu não gostaria de dar uma surra no meu melhor amigo por uma razão que não minha mera e espontânea vontade. – James continuou com um sorriso crescendo nos seus lábios.

Os dois deram uma gargalhada.

- Sério, Pontas. Eu gosto muito da sua prima. Tanto que irrita. É diferente dessa vez. Eu já te disse isso antes.

- Eu sei.

- Então relaxa.

- Eu estou relaxado.

Sirius sorriu, cuspiu o resto de pasta de dente e bochechou com a água gelada da pia.

- Que horas que você chegou aqui com a Evans? – ele perguntou sugestivamente, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

- Dez minutos antes de você, babaca. – James cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Hahaha, ganhei! – Sirius apontou para o amigo infantilmente.

- Não é uma competição. – o outro respondeu, sentindo-se insultado.

"_Você é a pessoa mais competitiva que eu conheço."_

- Claro que é.

- Se Julia e Lily pudessem ouvir vocês agora terminariam com vocês no ato. – falou Remus de sua cama, com a voz mais cadavérica a cada momento que se passava, enquanto os outros dois se preparavam para entrar debaixo de seus próprios edredons.

- A gente só está brincando. – disse Sirius, dando de ombros, tirando a camisa (que ele havia recolocado só para não sentir frio nas costas, já que Julia havia destruído os botões) e os jeans, enfiando as calças do pijama que estavam largadas ao lado da mesa de cabeceira.

O dormitório então ficou em silêncio, até que este foi interrompido por um sonoro ronco de Peter.

Sirius sorriu contra o travesseiro.

- Rabicho está dormindo bem pesado, não? – disse James, com segundas intenções explicitas na sua voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Desde umas duas da manhã. – respondeu Remus.

- Eu pego a pasta de dente. – falou Sirius, pulando de sua cama.

- E eu a tinta. – James completou.

Peter iria ter uma bela surpresa ao olhar-se no espelho quando acordasse.

* * *

><p><strong>6 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

Os grifinórios sempre agradeceram a Merlin por terem uma representante de casa com tanta gana de ganhar o Campeonato. Por isso, o time de Quadribol deles desceu ao campo naquela tarde de sexta-feira mais cedo do que normalmente, já que o capitão segurava em uma das mãos, aliviado e animado, um pedaço de pergaminho com a permissão da professora McGonagall de faltar à última aula do dia para poderem treinar.

O jogo com a Corvinal era no dia seguinte, e todos estavam confiantes de saírem vitoriosos.

- Ei, Pontas! – chamou Sirius do meio do gramado, enquanto o amigo estava voltando de retirar o material do armário de vassouras na lateral dos aros.

- Quê?

- Temos visitas.

James olhou à sua volta e viu alguns aurores se sentando nas arquibancadas.

- Ah, vocês tem que estar de sacanagem com a nossa cara. – resmungou Julia, apoiada na sua vassoura.

- O que eles querem aqui? – falou Gibby, do chão, onde estava se alongando. – Não é como se fôssemos possíveis Comensais da Morte, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Deveríamos pedir gentilmente para eles _darem o fora?_ – sugeriu Angus, de braços cruzados.

- Não vai... Não vai nos causar problemas? – disse Robert, se enrolando mais nas suas vestes quando uma rajada de vento particularmente forte passou por entre os jogadores.

- Não acho, não. – disse Owen, dando de ombros – Só não vai adiantar nada. Aqui não é a Copa de Quadribol para precisar de segurança, cacete, e eles estão ficando paranóicos com esse negócio.

- Pois é. – falou Julia, que também não estava nada satisfeita com o número de aurores cada vez maior espreitando pelos corredores - Mas Dumbledore disse para deixá-los circular livremente, que não iriam atrapalhar em nada.

- Eu não gosto da ideia de possíveis antigos Corvinais trazendo mau-olhado para o treino do _meu time. – _reclamou James.

- Relaxa, Pontas. – disse Sirius, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo – Eles perceberam que estamos encarando.

- E antes aurores do que dementadores. – argumentou Jones - Imagina um troço daqueles montando guarda?

Os outros concordaram sombriamente.

- Que horas que os reservas vão chegar? – perguntou Gibby, tentando mudar de assunto e desviar o olhar estreito e desconfiado do capitão em direção aos aurores para ele mesmo, o que ele fez, mas a expressão facial não amainou. – Que horas os reservas vão chegar, _senhor? _- o batedor repetiu, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- McGonagall não os liberou que nem a gente. Por volta de cinco horas eles devem estar aqui. – respondeu James, com um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto de sua boca. Depois que Gilbert fizera uma grande besteira num dos treinos do mês anterior – envolvendo um balaço de mentira, cola e a cabeça desafortunada de um dos reservas -, o _senhor _e a reverência eram sua punição.

Gilbert viu isso mais como o fim de suas chances de tornar-se capitão do que qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem, cambada! Sem exercícios no solo hoje! – James exclamou, batendo as mãos e iniciando o treino, e recebeu em resposta resmungos receptivos e até alegres. – Hm, quem disse que isso é motivo de felicidade?

Os olhos dos jogadores involuntariamente se arregalaram.

* * *

><p>Sirius pousou no chão ofegante junto com os outros, massageando o ombro direito, largando a vassoura de um lado e sentando-se na grama, morto de cansaço. James parecia ter um talento especial para torturar lentamente os outros.<p>

- Assim a gente não vai ter gás para amanhã, Pontas. – ele comentou arfando, e James revirou os olhos. – Juuuules... – o rapaz chamou, fazendo uma cara pedinte para a namorada -, faz massagem?

A garota deu um suspiro.

- Eu estou tão cansada quanto você. – ela retrucou, em pé, com as mãos na cintura e as costas curvadas, com o rabo de cavalo grudando no pescoço de tanto suor.

- Por favooooor... – ele disse num gemido.

- Eu te odeio.

- Que nada.

Julia se deu por vencida, sentando-se atrás de Sirius e tratando de apertar com os dedos compridos as omoplatas do namorado.

Bishop rosnou.

- Muito bem, time. – começou James - Foi um ótimo treino. Não excelente – ele frisou -, ótimo. E ótimo o suficiente para acabar com a Corvinal amanhã. Galera da reserva, vocês estão liberados, podem ir para o vestiário. Quanto a vocês seis – ele olhou por cima dos óculos para os jogadores titulares, sentados imóveis aos seus pés -, tenho alguns comentários pré-jogo.

- Manda a ver. – disse Angus com cuidado para não comer grama, já que estava estirado no gramado e de barriga para baixo.

- Primeiro, Thatcher: continue a não ouvir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que o comentador disser. Só vai te atrapalhar. O bom de jogar contra a Corvinal é que o apanhador é um tanto quanto dispersivo. Utilize isso a nosso favor. – ele se virou para o goleiro – Kennedy: preste atenção no aro direito. Aquele é o seu ponto fraco, mas não se preocupe, eles não sabem disso. Ainda. São Corvinais, vão perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde, e explorar essa desvantagem. _Não deixe isso acontecer. _Bishop: agora você tem força o suficiente nos dois braços. Eu quero balaços para todos os lados. Isso serve para você também, Sirius. O time trabalhou com desvio de balaços, e estamos ótimos nisso. Não se preocupe em acertar um dos nossos, porque saberemos o que fazer.

- Sim, senhor. – Gibby bateu continência.

- Jones e Jules – James continuou -: Nós mudamos a formação de novo, e nos treinos tudo foi... Perfeito. Mas estamos falando de uma partida. Davies é um dos melhores artilheiros dessa escola, e ele vai marcar um de nós três. O ideal seria inutilizá-lo, mas como não podemos acertar a cabeça dele com um bastão, um de nós tem que distraí-lo. Jones, essa é com você. E você, Jules, atenção ao jogo. Se Sirius for atingido, não entre em pânico.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha desesperada, James. – Julia retrucou, com uma expressão ameaçadora.

- De qualquer modo, cuidado com Demelza. Ouvi dizer que ela não está feliz com o relacionamento de vocês.

Bishop rosnou involuntariamente. De novo.

- Finalmente, Sirius: como eu já disse, balaços para todos os lados. Rapidez. Agilidade. E cuidado com esse ombro que você tem. Mas nada de visitas à Pomfrey hoje. Ela pode acabar te tirando do jogo, e _eu não vou gostar nem um pouquinho disso. _

- Nem eu, cara. – Sirius concordou, encontrando a mão de Julia no seu ombro com a sua própria.

- Mais alguma coisa, capitão? – perguntou Angus – Eu quero tomar um banho.

- Não, Jones. É só isso. PRO CHOVEIRO, CAMBADA.

Depois de alguns gemidos de insatisfação, os seis jogadores se levantaram e foram em direção ao vestiário, de onde saíram quinze minutos depois. Sirius e James resolveram ficar esperando Julia, que saiu dos chuveiros um pouco depois, e saiu de trás do armário – onde havia se trocado – usando um grande suéter verde.

Ela espirrou.

- Ah, merda. – Julia resmungou, prendendo o cabelo molhado num nó, sem ligar para o provável desastre que ocorreria depois disso.

- Vamos? – Sirius perguntou, levantando-se do banco onde estava sentado, mas antes que os outros dois pudessem responder, alguém bateu na porta do vestiário. Eles olharam para trás e viram Lily Evans parada com um sorriso no rosto e nariz e bochechas vermelhos de frio.

- Hey, Lil, o que está fazendo aqui? Já estávamos subindo... – disse James, indo de encontro a namorada e a abraçando-a, colocando um beijo carinhoso no seu nariz gelado.

- Hm... Eu só...

- Vamos embora, Sirius. – disse Julia de repente, interrompendo a resposta da ruiva.

A garota agarrou a mão do namorado, e, entre mais dois espirros, carregou ele para o campo novamente.

- Eles vão?... – Sirius perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não sei... – Julia riu, andando à sua frente, se enrolando mais no casaco – Eu é que não quero ficar lá para descobrir.

Sirius deu uma risada, e saiu correndo para ultrapassá-la.

Era sexta-feira. Chegariam no Salão Comunal e provavelmente capotariam no sofá, esquecendo até mesmo de jantar.

Uma pena que aquela noite não seria de descanso para todo mundo.

* * *

><p>- Aonde você está indo, Aluado? – perguntou Peter. – Já vai dormir?<p>

Os quatro Marotos estavam sentados no lugar de sempre, próximo a lareira, depois do jantar. Já era relativamente tarde, depois do toque de recolher, e Peter estranhou o amigo levantar-se de seu confortável lugar na poltrona, onde estivera terminando seus deveres de casa, para ir à direção da escada do dormitório.

- Ah, não. Só vou pegar mais um casaco. – Remus respondeu, subindo os degraus rapidamente.

Peter voltou-se para os outros amigos.

- Aonde ele vai?

- Para um encontro. – respondeu James do sofá, por detrás da revista que estava lendo junto com Lily, esta com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro.

- Quê? – Rabicho exclamou.

- Não é um encontro, James. – disse Lily, cujo rosto branquelo apareceu ao lado da foto de Roger Atwater, capitão do Puddlemere United, que jogaria pela Inglaterra na Copa daquele ano e era a capa da Quidditch World de janeiro. – A patrulha de hoje a noite é dele e da Dorcas.

- Isso foi uma coincidência? – perguntou Sirius sabidamente, de onde estava sentado no chão, sendo observado por Julia enquanto arrasava Marlene no xadrez.

- Bom, não. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

- Duvido que ele não tenha percebido. – falou Julia.

- Bom, gente, estou indo. – disse Remus voltou, enfiando um suéter marrom surrado pela cabeça.

- Ok, Aluado. Se comporte. – James recomendou, e o outro só revirou os olhos.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Remus saiu pelo buraco do retrato e desceu a escada principal em direção ao sexto andar, onde ficava a entrada para a torre da Corvinal. Dorcas disse que o esperaria do lado de fora. Dobrou uma esquina e viu-a parada, encostada à parede de pedra, lendo um livro compacto.

- Olá. – ele deu um sorriso carismático.

- Olá, Remus. – ela sorriu de volta, com os olhos verdes escuros brilhando à luz das tochas. – Pronto para pegar no flagra alguns casais?

- Ahn... – ele hesitou, e Dorcas deu uma risada.

– Nem eu. – ela disse, e colocou o livrinho no bolso de trás da calça jeans.

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor.

- Então, como quer fazer isso? – o rapaz perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, percebendo como ela era baixinha. E ele nem era o cara mais alto da escola. Talvez as meninas estivessem encolhendo, talvez fosse apenas impressão. - De cima para baixo, de baixo para cima...

- Acho mais fácil começarmos pelo Hall de Entrada.

- Concordo.

Os dois chegaram lá em apenas cinco minutos, e tudo estava impressionantemente escuro. A porta para o Grande Salão estava fechada resolutamente, então duvidaram que alguém pudesse estar ali. Mesmo assim, Dorcas fez um _Homenum Revelio_ apenas para terem certeza. Uma vez que confirmaram o fato, subiram a escada para o primeiro andar.

A ronda continuou assim pelos três andares seguintes, sem qualquer tipo de conversa significativa, apenas um dizendo para outro "Quer abrir esse armário?" ou "Deixa que eu checo aquele canto.".

- Me desculpe. – disse Remus enquanto andavam pelo quarto andar, e Dorcas olhou para ele confusa.

- Pelo o quê?

- Eu não sou muito bom em conversar... – ele engoliu em seco - Estamos nesse silêncio estranho por um bom tempo.

Como se para comprovar o que o garoto acabara de dizer, o relógio bateu, anunciando onze horas. A garota deu um pulo de susto, mas logo se recuperou.

- Oh, não tem problema, eu que peço desculpas. – ela disse com um sorrisinho – Também não sou boa nessas coisas. Muito tímida sabe? Minha mãe sempre diz que tinha que mudar isso- – seu rosto obscureceu – Ela sempre _dizia._

Voltaram a andar.

Remus limpou a garganta, nervoso.

- Se você não se importa... – ele começou – Posso perguntar o que aconteceu com seus pais? Naquele dia que encontrei sua irmã...

- Ah, lógico. – ela inclinou a cabeça dando um suspiro – Meus pais são jornalistas. – ela começou a contar, sempre olhando em frente - Eles estavam atrás de um grande furo no ministério, aparentemente, relacionado a Comensais da Morte. – ela encolheu ligeiramente ao som das palavras que saíam de sua boca – Foram interceptados... E bem, desde então não são os mesmos. Passaram um tempo no St. Mungus, mas já estão em casa sob os cuidados dos meus avós. Não falam muito, sabe. Nas férias, a única coisa que minha mãe disse para mim foi "Passe a manteiga, por favor.". Papai anda de um lado para o outro com sua máquina de escrever debaixo do braço, digitando palavras incoerentes.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo.

- Oh, não é sua culpa. Eu me preocupo mais é com Fawn. Ela é frágil. O que vai acontecer com ela aqui depois que eu sair da escola é meu maior medo. Não sei se- Ah, desculpe. Não quero te incomodar com os meus-

- Não tem problema. – Remus interrompeu - Eu que perguntei.

Dorcas simplesmente sorriu.

- E você? – ela perguntou – E a sua família? Se não se importa que eu pergunte?

- Ahn, eu e minha mãe moramos sozinhos em Sutton. Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno. Nada demais.

Ele se calou depois disso, e a garota entendeu que era só isso que ele ia dizer.

- Preparado para ver o meu time acabar com o seu amanhã? – ela falou alguns momentos depois, levantando o queixo confiante, procurando por um assunto mais leve, enquanto abria um armário de vassouras.

- Psh. – Remus sorriu - Três de meus melhores amigos estão no meu time. E eles são os melhores jogadores dessa escola. Acha mesmo que a Corvinal vai ganhar amanhã?

- Não duvido nada.

- Bom, você claramente não sabe nada de Quadribol.

- E você claramente não sabe nada sobre... Ah quem estou tentando enganar, meu time é uma porcaria. – ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo um pedaço da franja puxada para trás e presa com uma presilha cair sobre seus olhos.

Remus deu uma boa gargalhada.

- Vocês não são tão ruins assim!

- Ah, somos sim! – Dorcas riu, soltando o resto da franja, e eles começaram a subir a escada para o quinto andar.

- Pelo menos são melhores do que os lufanos.

Foi Dorcas quem dessa vez explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Remus Lupin, eu achei que você era o certinho!

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. – ele sorriu.

- Percebi. Oh, parece que tem alguém ali dentro. – Dorcas disse, puxando a manga do casaco de Remus, que se calou para tentar escutar algo.

Dorcas esticou a mão para a maçaneta, abrindo a porta do armário suspeito

– Muito bem, gente, desculpa interromper, mas-

- Mary! – Remus exclamou.

- Davies! - Dorcas disse surpresa.

- Oh, Merlin. – Mary se desgrudou de Roger Davies, capitão do time da Corvinal, que estava tão corado que era possível ver a vermelhidão se alastrando pelo seu rosto sob a fraca luz das varinhas dos monitores.

- Por Rowena, Roger. – repreendeu Dorcas – Abotoe essa camisa e volte para a torre. Amanhã é um grande dia, vai dormir.

- Ok, baixinha. – respondeu o capitão num resmungo, e a monitora lhe deu a língua - Adeus, Mary. – ele deu um beijo na garota que ainda estava dentro do armário. – Vejo você amanhã. – apertou o passo e subiu a escada para o sexto andar.

- Adeus, Roger. – Mary acenou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você também, MacDonald. – Dorcas continuou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Vai dormir, vai, Mary. – Remus balançou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos.

- Tudo bem, estou indo. Até mais, Remus, Meadowes.

- Está explicado porque ela sumiu depois do jantar. – riu o garoto, fechando a porta do armário de vassouras e voltando a andar.

- Oh, Hopkirk era um capitão muito melhor. – gemeu Dorcas. - Pelo menos ele tinha juízo.

- Ah, Davies é um excelente artilheiro. E não fale assim de Hopkirk perto de Almof- quero dizer, Sirius, ele ia querer torcer seu pescoço.

- Hahaha, é verdade. Dearborn namorou com Joseph por um tempo.

- É.

- Estou feliz que ela e Black se acertaram. Estava demorando demais. Falando nisso, Potter e Lily também.

- Só que esse caso demorou até demais.

- Verdade.

- E você, Remus? – Dorcas perguntou, colocando as mãos atrás do corpo e sorrindo descompromissadamente - Gosta de alguma garota?

- Oh, eu... Não. Não é minha área.

- Ah. – ela disse surpresa. – Entendo...

- Não! Eu não sou... Não sou gay. _Merlin_. Só não sou muito de namorar, sabe? É... Complicado.

- Concordo com você. Bem complicado.

- Apesar disso, eu tenho receb- Ei, ouviu isso? – Remus parou, olhando em volta suspeito.

- O quê?

- Acho que vem daquela sala abandonada. – Remus empunhou a varinha à sua frente, caminhando rapidamente na direção de onde achava que vinha o som. Dorcas seguiu-o, fazendo um esforço para acompanhar as largas passadas do rapaz, apressadas pela curiosidade.

Eles pararam um de cada lado da porta da sala, que estava entreaberta.

- _Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, O'Riley. _– disse uma voz grossa e petulante, e Remus concluiu que eram aurores ali dentro. Os dois monitores quase colaram as orelhas na porta para ouvirem o resto. – _Estamos nessa escola desde o início do ano letivo, nessa missão há quase um mês. Já mandaram reforços para ajudar na busca, mas duvido que iremos achar alguma coisa. _

_- Eu disse para você que estamos perto disso. Essa pista é quase decisiva, só precisamos esperar que o alvo faça uma besteira. – _disse outra voz, de O'Riley provavelmente, rouca e um pouco mais aguda. –_ Chamei você aqui por que acredito ter descoberto quem o espião é. – _Remus e Dorcas se entreolharam – _É o número 3. _

_- Número 3? Mas ele é um dos mais- Quer saber, só se certifique de comprovar isso rapidamente. Pode demorar que ele escorregue, é provável que isso nem aconteça. Já informou ao diretor?_

_- Ainda não. Achei melhor falar com você antes. _

_- Fez bem. O velho tem estado bem ocupado. Agora vamos dormir, ou você tem ideias de sair investigando mais alguma coisa agora?_

_- Não, não, vamos dormir. Moran está de guarda, e mandará uma mensagem se algo acontecer._

Os dois homens começaram a se movimentar, e os monitores entraram em desespero. Iriam vê-los ali espionando. Remus puxou o braço de Dorcas, que estaria completamente perdida se estivesse sozinha, pois havia praticamente congelado à perspectiva de ser descoberta. O rapaz conseguiu guiá-la até onde queria bem a tempo, e eles se enfiaram no corredorzinho estreito mirado por Remus. Os dois aurores saíram da sala, um atarracado e musculoso, o outro alto e grisalho, e os adolescentes não ousaram se mexer.

A garota, pressionada contra o peito do grifinório, já que aquele espaço não dava direito nem para uma pessoa de frente, respirava ruidosamente até que Remus tapou sua boca com uma das mãos, uma expressão de "desculpe-me" estampada em seu rosto.

Quando os adultos desapareceram de suas vistas, eles saíram do esconderijo devagar, ainda encobertos pela escuridão.

- Merlin, Remus, achei que você ia nos jogar contra uma parede! Como sabia que aquele corredor estaria ali? – disse Dorcas, ofegante por causa da adrenalina.

- Hm... Eu meio que tenho cada corredor, curva, sala e buraco desse castelo memorizados. – _E mapeados, _ele acrescentou mentalmente.

- Ah, deve ser útil, considerando que você é um Maroto.

Remus sorriu levemente.

- Mas um espião? Em Hogwarts? – ela perguntou em choque.

- É o que parece. E que droga, eles falaram em código. Quem será o número três? Deve ser um professor... Mas quem poderia ser?

- Não consigo imaginar nenhum deles como um traidor.

- Nem eu. – Remus suspirou. - Deveríamos terminar essa ronda logo e voltar para nossos dormitórios. – Ele se sentiu muito cansado de repente, de um jeito que nem a brilhante, estranhamente agradável e adorável de Dorcas poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Isso significava muito mais do que parecia.

Além de tudo, sua língua começara a coçar para contar tudo aquilo aos outros três Marotos.

O pequeno fragmento de conversa demonstrava que não havia mais lugares completamente seguros. Um espião. Obviamente, dos Comensais da Morte. De Voldemort. Dificilmente essa pessoa carregava a Marca no braço esquerdo, mas era suficientemente ruim para passar as informações da escola para o outro lado. _Como _essa pessoa passou por Dumbledore? Passou todo esse tempo enganando a todos no castelo?

Provavelmente James e Sirius iriam querer investigar tudo, e seria uma das poucas vezes que Remus os encorajaria e se meterem em assuntos que não eram de seu interesse. Porque, na verdade, era do interesse de todos.

E, depois de deixar Dorcas no sexto andar e voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

* * *

><p><strong>7 de janeiro. 1978<strong>

Era sábado. Era dia de jogo. Era dia de guerra.

_- Benvindos, benvindos ao segundo jogo da temporada de Quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! – _Phillip Cauldwell, que era o comentarista substituto daquela partida - já que o novo daquele ano estava com dor de garganta - berrou no microfone, amplificando sua voz para todo o estádio. Enquanto isso, as arquibancadas enchiam de torcedores.

Lily, Mary, Marlene, Remus e Peter conseguiram um bom lugar, bem no meio do lado da Grifinória.

- Não sabia que Cauldwell era comentarista. – constatou Remus, pescando um feijãozinho da caixinha na sua mão e oferecendo o resto para os outros.

- Nem eu. – falou Lily, esticando a mão e pegando um feijãozinho vermelho. – Marley?

- Eu não falo... Ou melhor, ele não fala mais comigo, Lil. Como iria saber? – respondeu Marlene, um pouco irritada.

- Eu só achei que-

- Achou errado.

Lily e Mary trocaram um olhar, enquanto a outra garota encarava com uma atenção analítica o gramado vazio, onde o único movimento era o das folhinhas que balançavam no forte vento.

- Falta muito para o jogo começar? – perguntou Peter.

- Menos de cinco minutos, se eles forem pontuais. – respondeu Remus.

- Geralmente são. – adicionou Mary.

- Como foi sua patrulha com Dorcas na noite passada, Remus? – indagou Lily, inclinando-se no banco para poder observar o rosto do amigo, e até Marlene começou a prestar atenção.

- Por que você quer saber? – Remus perguntou de volta suavemente.

- Bom, porque eu sou a Monitora-Chefe, e é meu dever saber o relacionamento _amigável_ entre os outros monitores para não haver conflitos na hora de fazer a tabela de rondas, entendeu? – a ruiva respondeu imediatamente.

- Aham, claro.

- Ah, só fala logo, Remus. – reclamou Marlene impaciente.

- Eu falarei para vocês mais tarde.

- Uma _coisa _aconteceu. – Peter acrescentou seriamente.

- Merlin, vocês se beijaram! – Mary exclamou.

- Não! – respondeu Remus, exasperado – Descobri uma coisa séria, que não vou conseguir explicar para vocês agora. Mais tarde.

As meninas se entreolharam mais uma vez, curiosas.

Naquele momento, dentro do vestiário da Grifinória, Sirius fazia suas costumeiras flexões no chão, com Julia sentada em cima das suas costas, dando-lhe "apoio moral".

James, por sua vez, andava de um lado para o outro, soltando ordens e conselhos, por exemplo, sobre como voar naquele tempo, que estava frio e com um vento infelizmente desfavorável para o time.

- Lembram-se do que eu disse ontem? – perguntou o capitão.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Bishop – Balaços para todos os lados.

- Certo.

- Ocupar Davies. – disse Angus.

- Perfeito.

- Meow. – a Madame Norr-r-a apareceu no meio dos pés dos jogadores, deixando todos surpresos e, bem, enojados.

- Ah, quem trouxe esse demônio para cá? – perguntou Angus fazendo cara de nojo, enquanto a gata andava de um lado para o outro encarando o time com seus olhos vermelhos tom _assassinato_.

Sirius lançou um olhar para James, que sorriu, e ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Tradição.

- Oh, Merlin – resmungou Julia, saindo de cima do namorado -, Filch vai dar um piti para cima de vocês.

- Ele só vai dar um piti para cima da gente se você contar que ela está aqui. – disse James. – Bishop, guarde esse saco de Tortinhas de Abóbora A-G-O-R-A. – ele acrescentou para Gilbert, que tirara tal saquinho de seu armário e havia começado a encher a boca com vários pedaços do doce.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu não vou contar. – Julia sorriu.

- Que bom saber que temos a sua lealdade. – disse Sirius, se levantando.

- Oh, não confundam antipatia em comum pelo Filch com lealdade.

- Sua traidora. – James estreitou os olhos, e a prima deu uma risada antes de apertar o rosto do namorado com uma das mãos e tascar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- POTTER! – Filch invadiu o vestiário batendo a porta atrás de si com uma fúria devastadora. Sirius arregalou os olhos de susto – EU SABIA! – ele berrou, apontando para sua gata que o observava do chão – VOCÊ RAPTOU MADAME NORRA! SUA PESTE, EU-

- Hm, Sr. Filch? – disse Sirius, se aproximando com cuidado – Será que você pode guardar essa bronca para depois?

- Como é que é?

- Veja bem, estamos prestes a entrar em campo. Será muito melhor deixar isso para depois.

- Oh, olha só isso, já começaram a chamar o nome dos jogadores da Corvinal! – Julia riu – Que ótimo. – ela pegou Madame Norr-r-a com cautela, mantendo o bicho bem longe do seu corpo e a entregando para o zelador – Tome ela aqui, e vemos você depois do jogo, ok?

- Volte logo para a arquibancada, Sr. Filch. – disse James – Já vai chover, e o senhor não quer que ela pegue um resfriado, quer?

- O que vocês pensam que- - Filch tentou protestar, mas foi escoltado pela garota para o lado de fora, e alguns momentos depois, Julia fechou a porta na cara do homem.

- Bom – ela disse -, não vai ser bonito encontrar ele depois da partida.

- Não me toque enquanto você não tomar um bom banho, Jules. – falou Sirius com cara de nojo, com os olhos fixados nas mãos contaminadas da namorada.

- Vamos fazer a formação. – James ordenou, ignorando o pequeno contratempo.

O time caminhou até a porta do vestiário, montando em suas vassouras e esperando seus nomes serem anunciados.

Depois que os jogadores da Corvinal foram para o ar, os grifinórios partiram.

* * *

><p>- <em>Estamos em 90 x 60 para os Corvinais. - <em>anunciou Cauldwell – _Posse de goles com Jones, ainda marcado por Davies. Jones passa para Dearborn, marcada por Freeman. Dearborn desvia de um balaço de próprio time, que faz Demelza quase cair da vassoura. Bishop e Black estão pegando fogo! Dearborn passa para Potter, que voa, hm, literalmente para o ataque. O vento está forte e resistente, mas o capitão insiste, lógico que com essa vassoura..., ahn, ele passa para Jones, que passa para Dearborn logo abaixo, que devolve a Potter. Potter lança e... UUUUUH, quase! O goleiro Carmichael agarra. Thatcher persegue o pomo com Boot na sua cola... Mas a bolinha se perde mais uma vez e eles voltam para o alto para procurá-la._

CABRUM!

- _Ahn, agora está chovendo. Ótimo. Alguém pode arranjar um toldo para a gente aqui? Ahn... Potter! Potter pede um tempo, em 1h e 30min de jogo. Hooch apita, concedendo. _

_- _O que é, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, ao descer de sua vassoura e caminhar na direção do amigo, que estava parado no gramado com as mãos na cintura.

- Vocês sabem que eu odeio pedir tempo, mas... Thatcher, cadê o pomo? – disse James exasperado.

- Já o achei e perdi 3 vezes! – respondeu Robert, um pouquinho desesperado – Hoje está difícil, e essa chuva não vai ajudar em nada!

- Ok, ok. Kennedy: NOVE gols? Eles nem foram do lado direito, cara!

- _Uuuh, parece que o capitão Potter está dando uma bela bronca nos seus jogadores._

- Eu sei, capitão. – explicou o goleiro irlandês – Mas parece que o time está fora de sincronia hoje.

- Pelo menos ninguém foi atingido por um balaço.

- Jules?

- Quê? – a garota perguntou arfante.

- Eu... Lembra daquela Pancada de Fingbourg de anos atrás?

- Lembro.

- Seria uma ótima hora para repeti-la. Eu também vou-

- Quê? – interviu Sirius – Não. – ele se virou para a namorada – Não faça, Jules. É muito perigoso, ela pode cair e-

- Eu faço! – Julia exclamou – Eu consigo!

- Mas Jules...

- Eu consigo!

- Vinte segundos! – gritou Hooch.

- Ótimo.- disse James, contraindo a mandíbula. Dava para perceber que ele também não gostava muito da ideia, mas era verdade, eles _precisavam _vencer- E, Thatcher! – James berrou mais uma vez, montando em sua vassoura – O POMO!

* * *

><p>- <em>Corvinal marca! – <em>a torcida azul berrou com o ponto, marcado por Davies. – _O time da Grifinória parece estar determinado a se recuperar, mesmo agora com 100 x 60. Jones dá uma pancada violenta no ombro de Davies, e agora tem a goles. Passando para Potter, que passa para Dearborn, que abraça a bola debaixo do braço ferozmente e lança-se como um dardo na direção dos aros da Corvinal. O que essa garota está fazendo- CARALHO, Dearborn pulou fora de sua vassoura para uma pancada de Fingbourg! Ela começa a cair e acerta a goles com o cabo da vassoura e- CARALHO ELA MARCA, MAS CARALHO ELA NÃO CONSEGUE SUBIR NA VASSOURA DE NOVO E-_

Sirius estava a alguns bons metros da namorada, e a muitos do chão, quando a viu perder o controle da queda. Pôde ver quase em câmera lenta a garota tentar alcançar a varinha armazenada na bota de couro, mas fracassar. Ele agiu rapidamente, virando a vassoura verticalmente, mergulhando em direção ao chão, chegando cada vez mais perto, mais e mais perto. Mas ela estava mais perto ainda da morte certa. Porque os professores não estavam fazendo nada? Dumbledore? Esse turbilhão de pensamentos cessou de uma vez quando ele sentiu o peso de Julia caindo nos seus braços abertos, e ele soltou um sonoro "UNF", abraçando-a possessivamente debaixo da pesada chuva.

- _Grifinória VENCE!_

_- _Uh?

Sirius, que pousava naquele momento, olhou em volta e viu Thatcher circulando o campo balançando o pomo preso na sua mão.

- Puta que- Jules! – ele gritou, nem percebendo o resto do time que vinha na sua direção numa mistura de alegria e preocupação. A garota havia se deitado no chão, de braços e pernas abertas, respirando pesadamente - Você está bem? – ele sustentou a cabeça dela com uma das mãos, ajudando-a a se sentar - Se machucou? Eu vou matar o Pontas, você poderia ter morrido!

- Eu... – ela disse sem fôlego, olhando para o nada – Eu estou bem. Minha mão só... Só escorregou do cabo... Essa chuva maldita- Cadê a minha vassoura?

- Não tem juízo mesmo... Você caiu de uma altura daquelas e está preocupada com sua vassoura?

- Eu-

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, pois abraçou-a mais uma vez, fechando os olhos, com o coração na boca.

- Jules, você está bem? – James veio correndo na direção da garota agachando-se ao lado dela, que assentiu, fazendo um pequeno bico quando Sirius a largou para que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa sem morder a própria língua. – Nós ganhamos, olhe! – ele apontou para trás, onde Robert segurava o pomo feliz da vida, com o rosto coberto pelo topete negro desmanchado e encharcado.

- Nunca. Mais. Me. Proponha. Um. Desafio. James. Potter. Nunca. – ela conseguiu dizer com um sorriso.

- Eles nunca dão muito certo, né? – James bagunçou o cabelo dela, e abaixou a cabeça, tornando-se mais sério – Me desculpe. Eu me desesperei por bobagem.

- Tudo bem.

Depois de alguns festejos, de despistar Filch, da invasão do campo pela torcida Grifinória e de Julia ter vomitado e sido levada contra sua vontade pela Professora McGonagall à Enfermaria, aquela tarde acabou, e Sirius voltou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória precisando de uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo só para ele.

* * *

><p>Horas depois, enquanto o novo disco do Golden Snidget – Erkling Alert – tocava baixinho, os Marotos sentavam no sofá do Salão Comunal com as meninas, e Remus explicou finalmente a elas o que ouvira na noite anterior com Dorcas. Fingiu que não se lembrava de Mary no armário de vassouras com Davies.<p>

Elas ficaram nervosas, e começaram a especular quem poderia ser o espião.

Mas não demorou muito para que todos em volta fossem se deitar, pois ninguém estava muito com ânimo para festejar. Era um dia frio, chuvoso, e queriam aproveitar o fim de semana para dormir bastante.

O Salão Comunal então, depois do jantar, estava ocupado apenas pelos oito, e algumas pessoas nas mesas do fundo.

- O que foi, Marlene? – perguntou Lily, percebendo que a amiga estava calada demais para alguém que não consegue ficar de boca fechada em dias normais.

A garota não respondeu, mas sim se levantou, ajeitando a barra da camiseta com uma expressão firme, o cenho franzido e os dedos, com unhas pintadas de preto, agarrando a boca da garrafa de cerveja Amanteigada com determinação.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Mary.

- Hey, Marley! – James exclamou, mas a garota não se virou, murmurando um "Já volto", e simplesmente saiu de perto do sofá, caminhando até a porta e saindo do Salão Comunal.

Marlene tirou as sapatilhas, que machucavam o seu calcanhar já em carne viva. Não sabia nem porque ainda não havia lançado um feito acolchoador naquele sapato, e fez uma nota mental para resolver esse problema mais tarde. O gelado do chão de pedra chocou-se com a sola de seus pés.

- Eu preciso fazer isso. – ela murmurou para si mesma, se auto-afirmando.

- Fazer o quê, querida? – indagou curiosa a Mulher Gorda, que já deveria estar dormindo dentro do quadro – Já passou do toque de recolher, não pode ficar aqui fora.

- Aham. – Marlene ignorou a pintura, e começou a fazer seu caminho em direção às cozinhas.

Ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer aquilo. Não teria como entrar lá, teria que esperar por alguém, pensou. Considerou também o fato de já ser tarde, e ninguém mais sairia do Salão àquela hora. Seguiu em frente mesmo assim.

O que ela poderia dizer? Só arranjou a coragem de ir falar com ele porque o som da voz de seu melhor amigo retornou aos seus ouvidos provocando uma dor aguda, um aperto no coração.

Saudades, ela odiava saudades.

Quem gostava?

Já no segundo andar, teve que se esconder da gata do Filch, que rumava os corredores com o seu dono e estava especialmente esquiva naquele dia. Imaginou se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com os Marotos, e conclui que _definitivamente sim. _

Como ela sentia falta! Das brigas, dos conselhos, desabafos, de ter uma pessoa exageradamente alta e ruiva do seu lado para discutir sobre música e o diabo a quatro, de ouvir a voz grossa que parecia estranha e ao mesmo tempo perfeita para a personalidade dele.

Merlin, como ela esperava que esses pensamentos fossem só saudades.

Disse para si mesma que era exatamente assim, e chegou ao subsolo. Será que deveria bater na porta? Alguém deveria escutar. _Tinha _que escutar.

O subsolo era mais frio do que ela lembrava.

Parou em frente à porta, e bateu na madeira pintada três vezes, mas ninguém respondeu. Bateu então mais três, e ouviu um burburinho vindo lá de dentro.

- Sim? – uma garota de cabelos loiros e curtos abriu a porta. Marlene a reconheceu.

- Hm, Caroline Bean?

- Sim? – a lufana repetiu impacientemente. Caroline havia ficado com má vontade de conversar com grifinórios desde o dia em que seu cabelo desapareceu misteriosamente. Não que ela soubesse a verdadeira causa para o sumiço, mas relacionar o evento com Peter já era o suficiente.

Pobre Marlene não tinha nada a ver com essa história, mas...

- Hm... Poderia chamar o Phil- Phillip Cauldwell para mim, por favor?

- Tá. Espera aí. – Caroline fechou a porta na cara de Marlene, que deu um passo para trás. Ela sentou-se no banco de pedra que ficava ali ao lado, encostado à parede, para esperar.

Em um pouco mais de dois minutos Phillip apareceu no corredor, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e ombros levantados. Os olhos azuis estavam acuados, com olheiras amareladas invadindo o espaço das abundantes sardas.

- Você sabe que seres humanos precisam dormir ou... – Marlene perguntou, tentando aliviar a tensão. Ambos riram fraquinho, e o rapaz deu um sorriso.

- Sabe – ele disse -, uma das vantagens de ser da Lufa-lufa é que a cozinha fica bem perto do nosso Salão. Com fome?

- Um pedaço de torta não faria mal.

- Então vem.

Marlene levantou-se do banco, pegando os sapatos de onde havia colocado-os no chão e quando chegou ao lado de Phillip, este já estava girando a maçaneta da cozinha.

Em silêncio, pegaram um pedaço da torta que havia sobrado do jantar para cada e se sentaram no chão.

- Imagino que tenha vindo aqui embaixo com um propósito, não, Marlene?

- É.

- Quer conversar.

- É.

- Sobre o quê?

- Você sabe o quê.

Phillip tentou esconder que engolira em seco.

- O que eu disse para você antes das festas. E...

- E do beijo.

- Bom, já não era sem tempo! – ele exclamou, fazendo a garota corar. – O que você quer me dizer?

- Primeiro eu quero ouvir as suas desculpas. – Marlene começou, decidida, colocando as duas mãos abertas no chão gelado como se ele fosse lhe dar algum tipo de segurança - Por ter fugido de mim e nunca mais ter falado comigo.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse imediatamente, olhando nos olhos dela.

- De coração? – ela conseguiu soltar no meio de uma pegada de fôlego.

- De coração.

- Bom. Ahem. – ela limpou a garganta – Eu quero pedir desculpas por não ter ido falar com você também. Não foram atitudes muito nobres de nossa parte.

- Concordo. E desculpas aceitas.

- E por fim... Eu queria saber duas _pequenas _coisas...

- Não.

- Não o quê?

- Eu não gosto mais de você.

Aquilo atingiu Marlene como um elefante. A sensação que teve era de que seu coração caíra de onde estava acomodado entre seus pulmões e dado lugar a um vácuo.

Nada divertido.

Ela, porém, não entendeu sua própria reação. Deveria estar aliviada, certo? Era melhor nem começar a analisar...

- E qual é a outra _pequena _coisa? – Phillip perguntou, tirando a menina de seu transe.

- Eu queria saber se... Se poderíamos ser amigos de novo. – ela sorriu incerta.

Phillip deu uma risada e o medo invadiu o coração caído da garota mais uma vez.

- Claro que podemos, Marls.

Suspiro de alívio.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu largamente, com os olhos azuis elétricos brilhando. – Agora, seu estúpido, me conte desde quando você é comentarista dos jogos de Quadribol!

- Ah, isso foi recente e único. O regular estava com dor de garganta e Sprout perguntou se eu poderia substituí-lo. Disse que "a sua voz de barítono vai soar maravilhosamente bem, disse o Professor Flitwick".

- Hm, Flitwick ainda não desistiu de te arrebanhar para o coral da escola?

- Ainda não. – Phillip esfregou o rosto – Nunca vou ter tempo para isso, nem mesmo se eu quisesse. Tenho estudado que nem um louco, sabe?

- Te entendo perfeitamente.

- Ah, é?

- Uhum, vejo como Julia e Lily estão ficando cansadas. – ela riu.

- Falando em Julia e Lily, como estão elas? E seus respectivos namorados?

- Ah, estão ótimos. Um grude só. É meio irritante de vez em quando, mas estão tão felizes que não dá nem para reclamar.

- Imagino. Demorou demais, cacete.

- Pois é. Todo mundo diz isso. Às vezes eu tenho pena dos Marotos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eles são tão populares que têm a escola inteira dando pitacos em suas vidas amorosas. – ela colocou um grande pedaço de torta de maçã na boca.

- E você? – Phillip retomou a conversa depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, olhando, desconfortável, para o chão - Arranjou alguém durante esse tempo, ou...

- Ah, não... E você?

Phillip levantou os olhos.

- Mais ou menos... Ahn. Bem. Sabe Caroline...

- Você ficou com Caroline Bean? – Marlene interrompeu - É por isso que ela foi tão mal-educada comigo hoje...

- É, a gente ficou algumas vezes, sim.

- Estou impressionada. – ela escondeu muito bem o ciúmes que estava sentindo, conseguindo fazer uma voz normal.

- Com o quê?

- Com o fato de eu não ter descoberto isso por meio de terceiros. Você sabe como a fábrica de fofocas dessa escola trabalha vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias da semana.

- Bom, nós tentamos mesmo fazer segredo, por causa de- Ahn, de qualquer forma, eu não quero mais ficar com ela. Caroline é legal, beija _muito _bem, mas é muito... Superficial, sei lá.

- Entendi. Bom, a torta estava muito boa, mas está ficando tarde. Eu deveria voltar para a Torre da Grifinória antes que minhas amigas mandem uma equipe de busca atrás de mim.

- Certo. – Phillip se levantou, e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Boa noite, Marls. – ele disse uma vez que estavam de volta ao corredor, na frente da porta do Salão da Lufa-lufa.

- Boa noite, Phil. Falamos mais amanhã.

- _Hoje mais tarde_ eu vou estudar com os caras. Quer vir conosco?

- Pode ser. Até!

- Até.

O garoto ruivo murmurou a senha e entrou pela porta, tendo que abaixar-se para não bater com a cabeça no teto. Marlene voltou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória rapidamente e no escuro, feliz de ter esclarecido alguns assuntos, e com medo de ter obscurecido outros muito mais importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

- Cadê Marlene? – perguntou Peter, ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória do Grande Salão junto com os Marotos e contar apenas três das garotas que deveriam estar ali sentadas, tomando seu café da manhã.

- Ah, ela está na mesa da Lufa-lufa. – respondeu Mary, fazendo um gesto com sua colher enquanto engolia o cereal. – Eu ainda não acostumei de novo também.

- Isso é bom, gente. – disse Lily, depois de dar um selinho no namorado que se sentou ao seu lado – Eles serem amigos de novo. Phillip e Marlene, quero dizer.

- Mas você realmente acha que vai mudar alguma coisa? – falou Remus – Não acho que ele tenha parado de gostar dela nesse ínterim.

- Nunca se sabe. – a ruiva deu de ombros.

As correspondências começaram a cair, e Poseidon jogou o Profeta Diário na cabeça de Sirius antes de cair na superfície da mesa, exausto.

- Ai! – Sirius exclamou, esfregando o couro cabeludo. – Eu tenho que arranjar uma coruja nova. Isso está ficando irritante.

- Não fale assim dele, Sirius. – Julia pegou a ave com cuidado e a aninhou entre as mãos – Ele só é pequeno demais para todo trabalho que tem.

Sirius sorriu carinhosamente para a namorada, mas começou a rir ao vê-la fazendo caretas para o bichinho, como se para fazer este cair na gargalhada.

- Você é louca. – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Nunca disse o contrário. – ela respondeu, sem levantar os olhos.

- Isso é interessante. – disse Remus de repente, olhando para a carta em suas mãos.

- O quê? – perguntou James, descartando todas as propagandas de lojas de quadribol que recebeu no seu prato sujo de restos de ovos mexidos.

- Ela quer se encontrar comigo. – Remus continuou, com uma expressão completamente em branco. Não dava para se dizer o que passava dentro de sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Quem? A admiradora? – exclamou Mary.

- Sim. – Remus afirmou.

- Quando? – perguntou Julia animada.

- Hoje. À noite, depois do jantar.

- E você vai? - disse Peter.

- Não, lógico que não. – ele dobrou a carta e a colocou na pilha de lixo de James - Não seja absurdo, Peter.

- E por que não? – disse Sirius – Claro que você tem que ir, idiota! De que outra maneira iremos descobrir quem ela é?

- Primeiro: eu não quero saber quem ela é. – respondeu Remus – E segundo: hoje tem reunião de monitores, lembram-se, Pontas e Lily?

- Tecnicalidades. – James balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos discutir nada de importante hoje, Remus. – argumentou Lily – Só horários e tabelas, e alguns avisos.

- Eu não vou.

- Mas Aluado... – gemeu Sirius – Você tem que ir!

- Não seja infantil, Almofadinhas.

- Você vai.

- Não, não, NÃO, NÃO E _NÃO._

- Uau, olha quem está sendo infantil agora?

- As crianças podem parar com o chilique agora? – disse Lily de repente, séria.

Remus e Sirius se calaram, só para perceber que James não parecia estar nada bem.

- O que aconteceu, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius para o amigo, que tinha a mandíbula contraída e o cenho franzido de preocupação.

- Carta da mamãe. – James jogou o envelope na direção de Sirius, e Julia se inclinou para frente para tentar ver o conteúdo também. – Papai piorou.

- Ahn, com licença, gente. – uma garota apareceu ao lado de Remus, este girou a cabeça para ver quem era.

Sirius não a conhecia, mas posteriormente descobriu que era Emily Quirke, monitora do quinto ano, Corvinal. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, encaracolados, olhos também castanhos e um nariz ligeiramente suíno.

- Sim, Emily? – perguntou Lily, tentando não fazer uma cara de irritada devido à interrupção. Julia, por sua vez, não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o desconforto.

- Ahn, eu só quero avisar que hoje não vou poder ir à reunião de Monitores. – ela disse, lançando um olhar estranho para Julia.

- Ah, ok. – Lily assentiu com um sorriso simpático.

Quirke sorriu timidamente e se afastou do grupo, e todos voltaram as cabeças para James.

- Tá vendo, Aluado. – disse Sirius – Não é só você que vai faltar à reunião de monitores.

- Sirius... – reclamou Remus – _Timing._

James deu uma risada sem emoção.

- Ele tem razão, Almofadinhas. – Pontas concordou, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- É, claro. – Remus resmungou.

* * *

><p>(<em>Horas depois) <em>

Remus desceu as escadas do dormitório perguntando-se se deveria ter colocado a capa desde que fechara a porta do seu quarto. O único problema seria um Salão Comunal cheio de estudantes ver o buraco do retrato abrir e fechar sozinho. O jeito era passar o mais furtivamente possível pelo sofá, rezando para que ninguém o notasse.

Ele mal acreditava estar fazendo aquilo. Era tão fora de seu caráter, tão... Tão Sirius o que ele ia fazer que só de pensar seu estômago se contraía. Mas a curiosidade Marota falava mais alto do que qualquer vergonha que ele pudesse sentir.

Remus precisava descobrir quem era a admiradora, sozinho, para acabar de uma vez por todas com as perigosas viagens que seu cérebro fazia durante o dia na direção de adivinhar quem era aquela maldita. Ele não gostava de admitir, nem para si mesmo, mas a carta que recebia quase todos os dias fazia meses tomavam grande parte de seus pensamentos.

Ele não gostava delas.

Eram um incômodo, gerava a pena e raiva dele com relação ao remetente e simplesmente faziam a pequena vozinha, que ele tanto odiava, dentro de sua cabeça dizer: _"No fim, você vai ficar sozinho para sempre, porque quem poderia amar um monstro como você?"._

Dá para perceber **por que **ele queria resolver aquele assunto logo.

E o que o fazia se sentir pior ainda era que ela não iria vê-lo ali. Remus estava com a capa de invisibilidade para este fim. Talvez ele arranjasse a coragem de se revelar bem na hora "H", mas não estava realmente contando com isso.

Tentou passar o mais rápido que pode por Sirius e Julia, que estavam sentados juntos numa poltrona, graças a Merlin de olhos fechados e no meio de uma grande sessão _máquina de lavar_.

Remus quase suspirou de alívio, mas ouviu Sirius perguntar para aonde ele estava indo.

- Aluado, aonde você está indo?

O rapaz respondeu que estava indo para a reunião de monitores – que já havia começado, mas Sirius não sabia disso – e saiu rapidamente da Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

><p><em>(Naquele momento, seis andares abaixo, na Sala dos Monitores)<em>

- Remus não está aqui. – disse Lily.

- Você acha que ele foi? – James deu um sorriso.

- Bom, eu gostaria de estar lá para ver isso. – ela, ajeitando uma pilha de papeis sobre a mesa, enquanto o namorado começava a tentar silenciar a pequena multidão de adolescentes que se aglomerava na Sala dos Monitores para a reunião.

- Oi! Dá para vocês fazerem silêncio! – berrou James pela terceira vez, finalmente conseguindo silenciar todo mundo. – Obrigado.

- Boa noite, pessoal. – disse Lily com um sorriso simpático – Tenho certeza que ninguém queria estar aqui às oito da noite de uma terça-feira pré-testes, então vamos colaborar e acabar com isso logo, certo? Ótimo.

- Primeiro de tudo, avisos: - começou James – jogo da Grifinória contra Sonserina será no dia 5 do mês que vem. Corvinal contra Lufa-lufa será no dia 25.

- Próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade será no dia 12 de fevereiro. – continuou Lily - Aqui estão os papeis – ela entregou um montinho para o namorado, que desceu o corredorzinho entre as mesas e entregou dois para os monitores mais velhos de cada uma das outras três casas. Snape fez uma careta ao arrancar o papel da mão de James -, por favor, os grudem no mural de seus Salões, vocês sabem o procedimento.

- Agora, tabela de rondas. – disse James. – Temos algumas ordens de Dumbledore para passar a respeito disso...

* * *

><p>Remus amassou o papel cor de rosa, que ele havia resgatado do prato de ovos mexidos e que indicava a hora e lugar para o "encontro". Era oito e dez, a garota já deveria estar esperando. Debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, ele apertou o passo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Por fim, o diretor pediu, não tão sutilmente quanto eu gostaria, que as duplas de monitores não dêem o mau exemplo e parem de entrar nos armários de vassouras para seu próprio uso.<p>

* * *

><p>O Maroto passou pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só, no terceiro andar, e começou a andar pelo corredor onde deveria encontrá-la.<p>

* * *

><p>- Alguém sabe que horário a Quirke quer fazer a ronda? – perguntou Lily para os monitores, abaixando a pena que estava usando para escrever os nomes na tabela de patrulhas.<p>

- Ei, eu estou aqui!- exclamou a corvinal de uma das mesas do fundo.

- Ué, você disse que não viria hoje. – disse James, confuso.

- Mudança de planos. – a garota sorriu.

* * *

><p>Vazio. O corredor estava vazio.<p>

Ela não foi.

Remus murmurou um palavrão debaixo da capa.

- Não acredito nisso. – ele pensou. – Não acredito.

Recusando-se a esperar um minuto sequer, irritado com a perda de tempo e com a própria estupidez de ter ido até lá, o jovem deu a volta, resolutamente, e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para a Torre.

* * *

><p>- Ahn, muito bem então. – Lily falou, escrevendo uma última coisa no pedaço de pergaminho em que anotara todas as informações que os outros monitores a passaram naquele dia e se levantando junto com James. – A reunião está acabada. Obrigado por compartilharem essas ideias dos outros alunos – ela levantou o papel e o abanou no ar – Isso é importante para todos nós. E vou colocar a tabela de rondas na parede ali do lado de fora, nos avisem caso precisem que alguma coisa seja mudada. Estão dispensados.<p>

Todos levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma gente, não dá para passar todo mundo junto pela porta. Merlin, que zoológico. – Lily murmurou para James, que deu uma risada.

- Boa reunião, não acha, Lil?

- Bom, assim que eu me acostumar com Snape nos encarando com um ódio intenso como 10 milhões de sóis, poderei concordar.

- Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer se você continuar olhando na direção dele.

- Oh, que seja. – ela deu de ombros, e os dois monitores-chefes caminharam até o lado de fora da Sala.

Depois que Lily colou o pergaminho na parede, eles voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde, depois de Remus ter sido descoberto e interrogado pelos amigos, depois de James e Lily terem voltado para o Salão Comunal e depois de Thomas Beckett ter apagado a luz do dormitório sem fazer perguntas, a Torre da Grifinória caiu no silêncio, com todos os seus moradores dormindo o sono dos justos.<p>

A maioria deles, pelo menos.

James havia dito para si mesmo que pararia de ir noite adentro com os óculos no rosto, a varinha emitindo luz e o Mapa do Maroto aberto no colo. E ele havia cumprido a promessa na madrugada anterior. Sirius até o acordou por volta das duas da manhã só para parabenizá-lo, ou seja, para encher o saco. Logo ele que ficou ao seu lado, mais ou menos acordado, na primeira vez, após receberem a notícia de Aluado que havia um espião na escola (o que não fora uma boa ideia, já que no dia seguinte fora o jogo com a Corvinal).

Mas Remus havia remexido o seu malão para pegar a capa de invisibilidade mais cedo, deixando o pergaminho amarelado à vista. Ele não pode resistir, e afinal, era apenas a última vez. Os aurores logo fariam seu trabalho.

Por isso, lá estava James, às duas horas da manhã, com o olhar atento para qualquer movimento suspeito de qualquer um.

- Mas que merda você está fazendo, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou num sussurro, alto o suficiente para o amigo escutar, e baixo para Beckett e seu sono de princesa não chiarem.

- O que você acha? – ele respondeu, abaixando o mapa para poder ver o amigo, sua face contornada pela luz azul e fria da varinha.

Sirius se levantou e caminhou até a cama do outro, sentando-se na beirada do colchão e dando uma espiada nos corredores.

- Nada? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, e já faz uma hora e pouco.

- Então não acha que está na hora de guardar esse bagulho e dormir? Merlin, Pontas, esse espião, para estar aqui, não é burro. Acha que ele vai sair assim? Com aurores em cada esquina e- Ei. Olha só isso.

Sirius apontou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Aparentemente, enquanto estavam conversando, seus Comensais da Morte wannabes favoritos desceram as escadas de seus dormitórios para uma pequena reunião perto da lareira.

Isso se aquele Salão tivesse uma lareira. Só Merlin saberia dizer – literalmente, pois foi da Sonserina -, já que o salão ficava embaixo d'água, com uma vista especial para o Lago Negro.

Snape, Mulciber, Avery, Nott e, para o desgosto secreto de Sirius, Regulus, se sentaram nos sofás.

- Eles são idiotas ou o quê? – disse Sirius indignado – Se reunirem assim, no Salão _Comunal?_

- Eles podem não sair do castelo, nem ir para os corredores. Mas duvido que alguém se levante essa hora e os escute acidentalmente. – disse James.

- Coitado de quem fizesse isso. Do que você acha que eles estão falando?

- Bom, eles não podem se juntar e falar sobre isso a qualquer momento. Não há um lugar nesse castelo – conhecido pela maioria – que não esteja sendo vigiado. Ainda mais de noite. Não é como se eles fossem dar uma festinha no banheiro dos monitores, com risco de serem pegos no ato.

- Mas mesmo assim é arriscado. – falou Sirius, olhando desconfiado para Beckett, que se mexeu debaixo dos cobertores – No Salão Comunal? Odeio admitir isso, mas nem todos os sonserinos são completamente doidos de pedra sanguinários. Alguns poucos devem ter a cabeça no lugar. Mais ou menos.

- É o único lugar que eles têm agora. Muito arriscado, concordo, e além do que não sei o que mais eles podem ter para falar. Para que iriam querer sair mais vezes à Hogsmeade? Não vão querer a Marca logo agora, na escola. Vão esperar, se forem minimamente sensatos. Será que estão planejando alguma coisa...?

- Alguma coisa como o quê?

- Não sei. – James deu de ombros, descompromissado.

- Não está insinuando que eles têm um plano do estilo torturar nascidos trouxas ou sair espalhando propaganda pró Você-Sabe-Quem, está Pontas?

- Almofadinhas, eles saíram da escola de madrugada para se encontrar com o cunhado da sua prima pirada. Depois disso, eu não duvido de mais nada.

Sirius se encolheu involuntariamente ao ouvir a palavra "prima". Odiava lembrar-se que, não importava o quanto lutasse ou dissesse não, sempre faria parte da família dos Black.

- Verdade. Talvez devêssemos ficar de olho no que estão fazendo ultimamente. – disse, ignorando o desconforto.

- Duvido que vão agir por agora. Quem sabe, depois que o número de aurores diminuir, após pegarem esse cara...

- Provavelmente alguns vão voltar para o Ministério, mas vários vão continuar. E, apesar de eles serem um incômodo, pelo menos o Ministro e o pai de Jules parecem saber o que estão fazendo.

- Pelo menos. Acho que Dumbledore também está envolvido, sabia?

- De que maneira?

- Bom, quando eu e Lily fomos à sua Sala, percebi correspondências endereçadas ao Ministro diretamente. Aposto que muitas das decisões tomadas por ele têm um dedo de Dumbledore.

- Esse espião deve estar se banhando em informações, então. – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – Em alguns meses, vamos estar lá fora, treinando para ser aurores. Se me colocarem aqui dentro de novo, para vigiar pirralhos, juro que pulo de um precipício.

James riu.

- Duvido disso.

- De eu pular de um precipício? Realmente está me desafiando-

- Não, idiota. Duvido que gastem aurores jovens, ágeis e fortes fazendo a segurança da escola. Não sei se isso é bom ou não, mas vamos ser colocados na linha de frente.

- Ótimo. – Sirius disse, numa voz não muito convincente, mas firme mesmo assim.

James bocejou.

- Está na hora de dormir, cara. – ele falou, coçando a nuca.

- É mesmo? – o outro respondeu ironicamente – Achei que isso tinha sido há três horas.

- Não enche, Almofadinhas.

Sirius levantou-se da cama do amigo e voltou para a sua, enquanto James guardou o Mapa escondido no malão, e apagou a luz da varinha.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

"_Como ela pode ser tão bonita. Isso não é justo com a minha sanidade."_

_..._

"_Ótimo. Agora estou olhando ela dormir como um lunático."_

Era uma bela tarde de domingo. Depois do almoço – e depois de fazer todas as vassouras de Filch correrem atrás dele como cães de caça atrás de uma raposa -, Sirius voltou ao seu dormitório com Julia, onde deveriam fazer o dever de casa.

Ele não se importou muito, primeiro, porque era um modo de não esbarrar num auror mau-encarado a cada esquina, e segundo, eles provavelmente acabariam não estudando absolutamente nada.

Julia, no entanto, parecia ter outros planos, pois dormiu deitada ao seu lado, antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa Sirius tivesse planejado ou começarem a escrever uma sequer palavra para a redação do dia seguinte. Foi relaxante, no começo, fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, com o nariz enfiado no cabelo com cheiro de morangos que tinha cada vez mais o cheiro de _casa, _escutando ironicamente Strawberry Fields Forever, que tocava no toca discos encantado a alguns metros, em cima da bancada.

Sirius, no entanto, sempre foi um homem de ação, e conforme o tempo foi passando, ficar ali sentado, tentando dormir sem ter sono, se tornou uma tarefa quase impossível. Ele sabia que Julia precisava descansar, a garota estava estudando como louca para os N.I.E.M.s – e como isso o deixava orgulhoso -, mas mesmo assim acabou levantando, deu umas voltas no quarto, tirou os óculos do rosto da garota, trocou de disco umas três vezes até sossegar de novo na cama, sentado com as pernas dobradas para si, e encarando a namorada num silêncio analítico.

A garota, como se atendendo às suas preces, foi abrindo os olhos lentamente durante Dear Prudence, e, enquanto espreguiçava-se, sorriu ao ver o garoto sentado com uma mão no queixo, olhos concentrados.

- Você dorme muito. – ele constatou.

- _Eu_ durmo muito? Sirius, por favor. Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? – ela acrescentou depois de alguns segundos.

- Uns vinte, vinte e cinco minutos.

Eles deram uma risadinha.

Sirius engatinhou para ficar mais perto dela, e com uma das mãos segurou seu antebraço coberto por um casaco de lã bege e meio puído. Era engraçado que ela mantivesse no armário essas roupas velhas, quando a família tinha _aquela _quantidade de dinheiro (que Sirius constatou depois, após suas poucas visitas à casa deles em Horsham). Ele nunca havia imaginado Julia como uma pessoa que atribuísse valores sentimentais a objetos. E ele havia sido, ou melhor, _era_ o melhor amigo da garota.

- O quê? – ela perguntou suavemente ao ver o pequeno traço de um sorriso no canto da boca do namorado, e colocou um cacho negro atrás da orelha. – Ei, onde estão os meus óculos? É por isso que tudo está embaçado!

- Estão aqui! Calma. – Sirius disse, tirando os óculos da gola de sua camisa de gola V, onde havia o pendurado. – Tirei do seu rosto quando caiu no sono.

Ela agradeceu e colocou-os de volta.

- Precisamos fazer o dever de casa. – Julia falou responsavelmente, esfregando os olhos com as mãos, por trás das lentes - É para amanhã e nem começamos a fazer a redação... É um rolo de pergaminho inteiro só para os principais usos da poção!

Sirius não falou nada, ficou apenas a encarando com olhinhos pedintes.

Julia sorriu, presunçosa.

- Nós _realmente _deveríamos estar estudando, Sirius.

- Nah. – ele riu, ajoelhando-se na cama, arrancando e jogando para trás sua camiseta, que caiu num lugar esquecido por Merlin, e sentando-se novamente, com o corpo inclinado e dando em Julia um beijo. Sua boca se separou da dela para fazer uma trilha de beijos no pescoço e na mandíbula. Sirius ficou frustrado que o colo da garota estava coberto. – Você está usando roupas demais para o meu gosto.

- Hm... – ela suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto Sirius tentava deixá-la louca, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. – Roupas demais, de fato. Acho que a lição pode ficar para depois-

- Ah! – Sirius exclamou, assustando-a de forma que não conseguiu terminar a frase. Num movimento, o garoto pulou da cama e foi até o canto do quarto, tirando seu violão da capa e voltando a sentar-se no colchão com uma grande animação. – Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

- O quê?

- Algo com que eu tenho trabalhado. Quero a sua opinião.

Ajeitou o violão no colo e passou os dedos nas cordas, como se estivesse acariciando um animal. Na verdade, o instrumento era quase seu bichinho de estimação, dava-se para entender o carinho que ele tinha por ele.

Sirius começou a cantar com uma voz suave:

_Half of what I say is meaningless  
>But I say it just to reach you, Julia<em>

_Julia, Julia, oceanchild, calls me_  
><em>So I sing a song of love, Julia<em>  
><em>Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me<em>  
><em>So I sing a song of love, Julia<em>

_Her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering,_  
><em>In the sun<em>

_Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me_  
><em>So I sing a song of love, Julia<em>

_When I cannot sing my heart_  
><em>I can only speak my mind, Julia<em>

_Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me_  
><em>So I sing a song of love, Julia<em>  
><em>Hum hum hum hum... calls me<em>  
><em>So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia…<em>

- Então, gostou? – ele perguntou, colocando o violão ao seu lado.

Julia, que sorrira como uma lunática durante toda a performance, se jogou nos braços do namorado como resposta, mergulhando num beijo apaixonado.

- Sabe. – Sirius disse para garota uma vez que suas bocas haviam se separado relutantemente (mas afinal, todos precisam de oxigênio), e que ela estava deitada sobre ele, com os cotovelos apoiados no seu peito. As mãos dela sustentavam o rosto, de forma que os dedos levantavam as bochechas, criando um sorriso involuntário e ruguinhas em volta dos olhos. Sirius classificou aquela como uma das visões mais bonitas do mundo. – Meus domingos estão cada vez menos chatos.

- Quer torná-lo ainda melhor? – ela sorriu marotamente, e Sirius esticou o pescoço para beijá-la novamente.

- Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas! – alguém gritou do lado de fora do dormitório, e Sirius revirou os olhos, enquanto Julia soltou um gemido de decepção.

- Que é? – Sirius gritou de volta, se levantando e caminhando empertigado em direção à porta.

Peter entrou no quarto, esbaforido, batendo a porta na parede de pedra.

- Pontas pediu para eu chamar vocês.

- O que aconteceu, Peter? – perguntou Julia preocupada, saindo da cama também.

O Maroto baixinho olhou de relance para a garota com um ar de preocupação, e voltou sua atenção para Sirius que o observava curioso.

- É o Professor Smethley. – Rabicho soltou num suspiro – Ele está sendo preso.

* * *

><p>A horda de aurores que perambulara pelo castelo intensamente durante as últimas semanas fazia uma barreira humana entre os alunos, que assistiam chocados à cena, e o até então amado professor, que se contorcia nos braços de agentes grandalhões do Ministério, entre eles Alastor Moody.<p>

Os outros Professores e o Diretor também estavam em volta dele, e Dumbledore conversava rapidamente com os oficiais.

Sirius, Julia e Peter chegaram correndo ao pátio, onde tudo estava se desenrolando, se juntando a James, Lily, Mary e Marlene. Remus e Dorcas Meadowes estavam do outro lado, e o primeiro lançou um olhar na direção de Sirius, avisando que estava ciente de sua presença.

- O quê aconteceu, por que estão prendendo ele? – perguntou Julia. – Smethley é o-

- Sim. – respondeu James - Conseguiram finalmente interceptar uma carta vinda daqui de Hogwarts, e decifraram o código. Smethley era quem estava passando informações diretas sobre a influência de Dumbledore no Ministério para Comensais da Morte.

- Que dia foi isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Dia 11 de janeiro, pouco depois das duas da manhã. Teve eu usar o corujal.

- Espere aí. Esse foi o dia que vimos Snape e... – disse Sirius, e as garotas se entreolharam, sem saber do que estavam falando – E exatamente a mesma hora! Como não o vimos passando?

- Ficamos distraídos conversando, e não o vimos indo e voltando.

- Mas como você sabe de tudo isso? – falou Julia.

- O Moody ali me contou. – respondeu James, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção do homem – Segundo ele, Smethley também parece ser o cara que invadiu o escritório do meu pai no DELM durante as férias.

- Mas aquele homem não foi preso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Nunca deram muita atenção ao caso. Na verdade, era Smethley, que havia tomado poção polissuco, e o verdadeiro foi culpado. Vão soltar o outro assim que chegarem em Azkaban.

- Merlin. – disse Lily. – O cara está mais sujo do que imaginávamos.

- Aposto que vão surgir ainda mais problemas para ele. – falou Julia - Agora que começaram a investigá-lo, quem sabe o que pode aparecer.

- Ele não é um Comensal, é? – perguntou Mary.

- Acho que não. – respondeu Marlene.

- Bom, isso é ótimo. – Sirius resmungou – Um Professor de Defesa que não conseguiu ficar nem um ano. O que isso te diz para os pobres coitados que continuarem estudando aqui ano que vem?

- Dumbledore está furioso. – Lily comentou, no momento que o diretor voltou-se para os alunos e o acusado começou a ser levado embora, indo para Hogsmeade, de onde iria ser aparatado direto para Azkaban.

- Alunos! – o diretor berrou, e o pátio caiu no silêncio – Um aviso rápido: Voltem para suas atividades dominicais e não se preocupem com este pequeno contratempo. As aulas continuaram normalmente amanhã, então eu sugiro que continuem estudando. Boa tarde.

O velho homem se lançou em direção à multidão de estudantes, passando pelo meio deles emanando uma fúria desconhecida e mal contida. McGonagall, Slughorn e os outros professores o seguiram, com passos apressados para acompanhar o professor, e logo os alunos estavam sozinhos no pátio, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Até o dia anterior, Emeric Smethley era um homem adorado por todos os estudantes.

- Vamos voltar para dentro? – disse Julia. – Está frio para cacete aqui fora, e eu estou usando shorts de pijama. _Oh meu Merlin, eu estou usando shorts de pijama. _

Os outros caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos voltar lá para dentro. – disse Sirius, se inclinando no ouvido dela – _Afinal, fomos interrompidos numa hora muito importante, não acha? – _ele sussurrou.

Julia sorriu largamente, sua mão encontrando a do namorado e entrelaçando os dedos gelados nos dele.

- Vamos.

E eles correram para dentro do castelo, deixando os amigos lerdos para trás. Eles não podiam arriscar a chance de James e Lily chegarem ao quarto primeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

Sirius acordou no meio da madrugada com desejo de um cigarro. Resmungou para si mesmo ao ver a hora marcada pelo relógio na parede do dormitório, que ficava estrategicamente posicionado perto da janela para ser iluminado pela luz natural.

Duas e quatorze da manhã.

Peter roncou, como se para enfatizar o fato de que Sirius deveria estar _dormindo._

Ele desistiu de tentar cair no sono novamente, e jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, amaldiçoando seu relógio biológico irregular. Agarrou o sempre presente maço da mesa de cabeceira e saiu do quarto descalço mesmo.

Descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, percebeu que não fumava havia alguns dias. Quem sabe era por isso que seu corpo acordou, apitando com necessidade.

Foi só quando colocou os pés no carpete vermelho que percebeu que esquecera a varinha e o isqueiro, de forma que não poderia acender o cigarro. Checou os bolsos da calça de flanela só para ter certeza, e estava prestes a girar nos calcanhares e voltar para o dormitório quando alguém disse:

- Eu acendo para você, se quiser.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a cabeça flamejante de Lily Evans aparecer por cima do sofá.

- Ahn, obrigado, Evans. – ele caminhou até ela, e inclinou o corpo para que o cigarro preso entre seus lábios se encontrasse com a ponta da varinha erguida da garota.

- Não há de quê. – Lily sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o caderno em seu colo.

- Pensei que odiasse fumaça. – ele disse, dando uma tragada e indo se sentar numa das poltronas.

A ruiva apenas deu de ombros.

- E o cheiro. – ela completou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Evans? A essa hora?

- Escrevendo. – ela respondeu simplesmente, enquanto a pena branca que tinha na mão deslizava rapidamente pela página do caderno.

- E porque você não está no seu dormitório? – ele disse.

- Porque Nathalie Peakes está no banheiro, e Mary tem um sono fotossensível. E eu, com insônia, precisava escrever.

- Não podia contar carneirinhos ou algo assim?

- Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa de você. Poderia estar contando carneirinhos, mas está aqui embaixo, _fumando._

- Touché. Mas o que te fez perder o sono?

- Ah, problemas da vida, sabe? – ela respondeu depois de uma pausa, achando estranho que Sirius Black estivesse interessado no que interrompe seus hábitos noturnos. Talvez ele só precisasse de uma conversa mole para pegar no sono. - Penso demais nesse tipo de coisa, e acabo me preocupando com coisas que ainda nem aconteceram, ou tem mínima probabilidade de acontecerem.

- Eu também sou assim.

- O quê? Você? Lógico que não, Sirius, você é uma das pessoas mais relaxadas que conheço!

- Bom, você não esteve dentro da minha cabeça ultimamente, esteve?

Lily deu um sorriso de lado, e fechou o caderno, dando um suspiro e hesitando antes de abrir a boca para falar novamente.

- Sabe aquele momento em que você acorda no meio da noite, se sentindo bem, feliz com a vida, e aí começa a lembrar que na verdade tudo que te deixa feliz vai acabar em pouco tempo e você vai ficar miserável de novo?

- Está tentando desabafar comigo, Evans? – Sirius estreitou os olhos, e a garota corou ligeiramente. Ele, simpatizando-se, continuou – Porque... Se estiver precisando conversar...

- Não precisa fazer isso, Sirius.

- Bom, você é a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

- E você é o namorado da minha melhor amiga.

- Logo, precisamos ter um bom relacionamento. – ele concluiu.

Lily assentiu.

- Então... Pode botar para fora. – Sirius a encorajou.

- Agh, isso é tão estranho! – ela levantou as mãos em frustração - Não sei porque, mas acho que só posso falar sobre isso com você... É provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida da vida, mas queria saber a sua opinião.

- Então diga.

- Eu estou com medo. – ela admitiu.

- Medo de quê?

- Do futuro.

- Você quer dizer... Tipo, morrer?

- Não. Não tenho medo de morrer. Acho. – ela acrescentou, incerta - Eu digo medo de um futuro próximo.

De repente, caiu a ficha.

- Você tem medo do seu futuro com o _Pontas? – _Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Como você- - ela balançou a cabeça surpresa.

- Eu leio mentes. – ele a interrompeu, com um sorriso presunçoso se formando em seu rosto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ela riu.

Sirius olhou para o cigarro entre seus dedos e deu um peteleco, o fazendo cair na lareira. Suspirou, e assumiu a postura de conselheiro que não combinava com sua aparência relaxada.

- Você o ama? – ele perguntou, simples e diretamente.

- Quê? – ela ficou aturdida.

- Você ama o James? – Sirius repetiu.

- S-sim.

- Já disse isso para ele?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. – ele juntou as mãos - Então, olhe aqui, Evans, não se preocupe com isso.

- É fácil dizer. – ela argumentou - Não tem medo do que pode acontecer entre você e Jules? Daqui a alguns meses?

- Evans, o futuro é incerto! Não podemos saber o que vai acontecer, e tenho certeza que seria horrível se soubéssemos. Leve a vida menos a sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Agora vou parecer a namorada psicopata...

- Sim, parece. – ele concordou - Mas duvido que você seja, então, me explique. Por que o medo?

- Sabe, essa época que estamos vivendo... Não sabemos se vamos chegar ao dia seguinte. Qual é o propósito de entrar num relacionamento sério se você sabe que um dia vai acabar? – ela disse, encarando o fogo, os olhos verdes brilhando com as chamas.

- Exatamente porque ele vai acabar. – Sirius respondeu, sentando na beirada do assento. – Essa é a resposta. Porque ser feliz se ser triste mais tarde? Justamente porque vai ser triste mais tarde.

Lily sorriu timidamente, ainda não olhando diretamente para ele.

- Bom - ele continuou -, mas acho que essa resposta não é para você.

- E por que não? – ela virou a cabeça na direção do rapaz.

- Porque você e Pontas vão se casar. – ele respondeu pragmaticamente;

- Sirius, por favor. – ela zombou - Eu tenho 17 anos.

- Quase 18.

- Eu não vou me _casar _com James.

- Claro, Evans. – Sirius fingiu concordar. – Espere um ou dois anos.

O sorriso da ruiva aumentou mais ainda.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, e Sirius ameaçou tirar outro cigarro da caixa.

- Você realmente precisa de outro desses? – Lily disse imediatamente, fazendo uma careta.

Sirius deu sua risada/latido.

- Eu amaldiçôo o dia em que achei que você era uma garota normal Evans.

- Não foi culpa sua. Eu que sei esconder muito bem. – ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Deu um bocejo logo depois. – Bom, acho que agora eu vou conseguir dormir. Obrigada pelo... Esclarecimento. Mais ou menos. – ela se levantou, e Sirius a acompanhou com os olhos.

Sabia que não deveria pensar nisso, principalmente porque tinha uma namorada e Evans era a namorada de seu melhor amigo, mas, caramba, ela era gata_. _Sentiu um orgulho do melhor amigo... E claro, Lily também era uma pessoa extremamente boa.

Como dissera Remus uma vez, ela conseguia ver o que havia de belo em todos.

- Ei, Evans. – ele foi atrás dela, e a garota parou no pé da escada.

- Sim?

Sirius estendeu a mão direita, e a ruiva ficou apenas a encarando.

- Você deve apertá-la. – ele explicou.

- Ah! – Lily exclamou, trocando o caderno de mão para fazer o que foi pedido.

- Acho que nós podemos acabar sendo bons amigos, _Lily._

- Também acho. – ela concordou gentilmente. – Boa noite, Sirius. – e subiu para o próprio dormitório.

- Boa noite, Evans. – ele respondeu, e deu um bocejo. Foi para o sofá e deitou-se de barriga para cima, acendendo um cigarro na lareira mesmo (o que o levou a chamuscar um pequeno pedaço de seu cabelo).

Sua mente ameaçava querer ser inundada por pensamentos desagradáveis, principalmente sobre a doença do pai de James, que ficava mais grave a cada dia. Mas Sirius recusou-se a continuar pensando em bobagens, e ali, com o cigarro ainda preso entre os lábios, conseguiu adormecer.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

Terça-feira. Era aula de poções, a segunda do dia, e os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina do sétimo ano estavam parados em pé, pois era assim que o professor Slughorn havia pedido para eles ficarem.

- Hoje produziremos a Poção do Sono, que induz aquele que a bebe num sono sem sonhos. – disse o Professor, enquanto levitava uma caixa de aparência bem pesada para fora do armário de instrumentos – Devem estar lembrados do estudo que fizemos nos quarto-ano sobre o material de cada caldeirão, suas propriedades e efeitos.

Os alunos se entreolharam, mas Slughorn continuou seu discurso sem perceber nada.

- Eu sei que a lista de material escolar pede um caldeirão de estanho de cada um de vocês, mas o preparo de hoje exige algo... Mais sofisticado. – ele abriu o baú com um acenar de sua varinha, revelando os vários caldeirões de prata que ali ficavam guardados. – Separem-se em duplas, por favor, e peguem um caldeirão para os dois. – ele bateu palmas, e os alunos começaram a se mexer.

- Vamos juntos? – perguntou Julia para Sirius.

- Pode ser. – ele sorriu, e inclinou o corpo para pegar um dos caldeirões.

Uma vez que todos estavam instalados em suas mesas, com os livros abertos na página cem e fazendo suas anotações particulares sobre as reações que cada ingrediente fazia, Slughorn falou novamente.

- Ah, um recado para aqueles que frequentam o clube... – sua voz diminuiu, atingindo uma entonação diferente da alegre e despreocupada de sempre. Metade dos alunos da Sonserina e Sirius, James, Remus, Lily e Julia levantaram a cabeça – Devem estar estranhando a falta de reuniões ultimamente. A última que tivemos foi... Pelas barbas de Merlin, nas festas de fim de ano! E essas nem contam! De qualquer forma, foi tudo por causa desse pequeno contratempo com o ex-professor Smethley, e o professor Dumbledore pediu que ficássemos sem nos ver informalmente por um tempo.

Alguns sussurros surgiram em resposta.

- Mas esperem por uma coruja minha a qualquer momento!

Os alunos sorriram simpaticamente e voltaram a trabalhar.

- Então. – disse Julia, sem levantar os olhos do livro – Estamos quase na metade da primeira fase. Mexa quatro vezes em sentido anti-horário, e podemos- Sirius? Sirius, você está ao menos prestando atenção?

- Ahn? – Sirius voltou ao planeta Terra, tirando a mão da bochecha e voltando o rosto para a namorada, que olhava para ele curiosa.

- Tudo bem?

- Aham, é, tá tudo ok. – Sirius assentiu, dando uma olhadinha no seu próprio livro – Quatro vezes no anti-horário certo?

- Certo. – a garota confirmou, com um tom de voz desconfiado – Estava olhando o quê?

- Ah, nada demais. – ele respondeu, enquanto mexia a poção fazendo uma careta – É para cheirar assim mesmo?

- É. Estava olhando para o Snape, não estava?

- Observando. Daqui a pouco ele vai ter um orgasmo só de mexer nesse caldeirão de prata. Esquisitão.

Julia revirou os olhos.

- James viu mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, já sabendo a causa daquela vigia toda. – Snape, Regulus...

- Desde aquele dia não. – o rapaz respondeu baixo - Voltou com aquela babaquice de vigiar o mapa até as duas horas da manhã, esperando algum tipo de movimento. Não dorme quase nada, e está parecendo mais um zumbi. E acha que eu não percebo. – eles olharam de relance para James, que dormia profundamente com a cara esmagada na mesa, pelo menos até o momento que Lily voltasse para o mundo real - pois estava absorvida na tarefa - e percebesse que o namorado não estava fazendo absolutamente nada. Sirius fez uma nota mental para ficar de olho na mesa deles e não perder o belo tapa que o amigo iria levar na nuca - Não acho que ele vá ver alguma coisa. Não sei nem se eles vão voltar lá mais algum dia. Snape pode ser estúpido, mas nem tanto assim.

- Oh, Sirius. – Julia balançou a cabeça. - Snape não é nada estúpido. Esse é o problema. No dia que admitir isso, um terço de seus problemas vai embora.

E Sirius sabia disso. Ele só não queria admitir.

- O que você acha que eles foram fazer lá depois de todo aquele tempo? – Julia perguntou.

- Parece-me que você já tem um palpite.

Ela olhou para ele sugestivamente.

- O quê? Você acha que agora eles têm uma Marca? – ele retrucou.

- Não sei. – ela deu de ombros.

- Acho difícil.

- Você acha difícil eles terem a marca ou você não consegue imaginar Regulus-

- Eu acho difícil eles terem a Marca! Só! – ele respondeu num sussurro alto, irritado por causa da menção do irmão na conversa. – Caralho, que tal a gente parar de falar nisso? Tipo, para sempre? Você sabe que eu odeio falar sobre aquele... Fedelho. Chega! É incrível, todos querem que eu fale sobre ele, o que acho sobre o que está acontecendo... Eu não acho merda nenhuma, ok? O que eu mais quero é que ele se foda por ser tão idiota e influenciável.

Julia ficou sem saber o que dizer depois disso, e desviou os olhos para a mesa.

- Ok, desculpe. – ela então abaixou o rosto, chateada, e começou a cortar o caule de asfódelo minuciosamente, e em silêncio.

- Hm, desculpe. – Sirius disse alguns momentos depois, se sentindo culpado.

- Uhum. – ela disse numa voz fina – Eu só me preocupo com você, sabe? Por causa de-

- Por causa de William, eu sei. Eu sei, mas Jules... A sua relação com ele era bem diferente. Entende? Eu não... Vamos parar de falar nesse assunto.

- Ok. Parando de falar no assunto.

Slughorn passou pelas mesas, checando o desenvolvimento das poções e entregando deveres de casa corrigidos.

Sirius tirou um O, e ela também.

- Então... – Sirius tentou quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável – O que vai querer ganhar de aniversário? – ele sorriu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Ahn? Sirius, ainda falta mais de um mês para o meu aniversário.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero comprar uma coisa bem legal, que você nunca esqueça. Sei lá. O que você está precisando?

- Agora? De um pouco de chocolate.

- Jules... – Sirius riu – Sério.

- Você não precisa me dar nada.

- Todo mundo diz isso, mas todo mundo quer presente. – Sirius retrucou sabiamenre, fazendo ela suspirar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pensar, ok? Prometo.

- Bom.

*SMACK*

- Merda. – Sirius murmurou baixinho, ao perceber que havia virado o rosto a tempo apenas de ver James acordando e esfregando a nuca com uma careta de dor.

Aparentemente, Lily usara o livro de poções. Muito eficaz.

O sinal bateu vários minutos depois, anunciando o fim da aula, e os alunos da Grifinória saíram rapidamente das masmorras. Nenhum deles gostava de ficar lá embaixo por muito tempo.

Sirius e os outros estavam a caminho do primeiro andar, onde teriam aula de Transfiguração junto com a Corvinal, quando foram retardados por um grande aglomerado de crianças no meio do corredor.

- Me deixem em paz! – veio um grito agudo e choroso, e os Marotos logo se enfiaram no meio da baixa multidão para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Havia uma rodinha de alunos da Sonserina, mais novos do que Sirius, empurrando um garoto – de no máximo 12 anos – de um lado para o outro.

E ninguém mexia um dedo para ajudar.

- Parem com isso!

Ah, alguém deu um passo a frente. Pelo que Sirius pode ver enquanto se aproximava, parecia ser Ricky Nicholson, terceiranista para o qual Julia dava aulas regulares.

- Vocês não tem direito de- - Ricky começou a falar, mas um dos sonserinos brutamontes, certamente bem maior do que a média de sua idade, lhe deu um soco no queixo, fazendo-o cair bem nos pés de James, que conseguira abrir caminho pelos estudantes.

- Merlin, Ricky! – Sirius ouviu Julia exclamar atrás dele, e a viu se ajoelhar para socorrê-lo.

- Oi! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – James exclamou, e Lily veio atrás, com as mãos nas cinturas, ambos fazendo pose de super-herói/monitor-chefe.

O sorriso dos rostos dos valentões desapareceu, já que não estavam contando com a chegada de não só um septuanista, mas quase todos os grifinórios daquele ano, incluindo três monitores.

- Circulando, circulando! – Remus exclamou, movimentando as mãos e enxotando a plateia – Vocês deveriam estar indo para as aulas agora!

Aos poucos, com a quantidade de pessoas à sua volta diminuindo, Sirius pode identificar quem eram os causadores do problema. Para seu – inconveniente – terror, todos eram do ano de Regulus. _Amigos _de Regulus.

E para piorar a situação, o próprio _Regulus_ praticamente brotou na frente dos seus olhos, saindo de trás de um dos gorilas que chamava de colega.

Lily pegou o garoto que havia sofrido a "brincadeira" pela mão. O primeiranista gordinho chorava baixinho, com o rosto vermelho num tom quase igual ao de sua gravata.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? – James repetiu, assumindo uma postura tão séria que parecia estranha ao seu dono. Não era difícil ver Pontas irritado, mas era raro vê-lo tão rígido e... Responsavelmente bravo.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Regulus? – Sirius deu um passo à frente. _Ele_ pelo menos não precisava parecer racional.

O Black mais novo levantou o queixo desafiadoramente, o único dos sonserinos com coragem o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa.

- E isso te interessa como, mesmo?

- Não use esse discursozinho comigo, Regulus.

- Não gosta desse? E que tal se eu disser que você _não tem moral _para me repreender? Afinal, há dois anos você e seus amiguinhos não estavam fazendo nada de diferente do que eu fiz hoje. Não sei como essa sua namoradinha traidora do sangue consegue aguentar uma pessoa tão falsa-

- Não me teste, pirralho. – Sirius deu um passo à frente.

- Hipócrita.

- Racista filho da puta.

Regulus ficou vermelho com o xingamento à sua mãe.

- Olha só. – riu Sirius – É só falar na querida Wally que você fica todo revoltado. É um filhinho de mamãe mesmo, viu, quero só ver-

- Chega! – Lily interrompeu. – Vamos acabar com essa discussão AGORA.

- Cale a boca, sua sangue-

- NÃO OUSE!- gritou Sirius, surpreendendo a todos. – NÃO OUSE CHAMÁ-LA DISSO! Essa garota é 100 milhões de vezes a bruxa e a pessoa que você jamais vai ser!

O queixo de Regulus caiu, e o de Lily foi até o chão.

- Chega. – James puxou o braço do melhor amigo, e se virou para os sonserinos, com tanto ódio que estava difícil de controlar – Vão para qualquer que seja a aula que vocês têm que ir. Esperem um recado do Professor Slughorn com o horário de suas detenções. E _não_ esperem por qualquer tipo de pena de nossa parte.

- Vamos. – Regulus disse baixo para os amigos, olhando ameaçadoramente na direção dos grifinórios e finalmente virando as costas, caminhando rapidamente e sumindo ao dobrar o corredor.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. James e Sirius estavam espumando de raiva, Peter de boca aberta por causa de tudo aquilo e Lily, Mary, Marlene, Julia e Remus, junto com Thomas Beckett – o único que teria aula de transfiguração com eles – falhavam miseravelmente em acalmar o garoto gordinho.

- Vamos, George. – disse Marlene para o rapazinho – Eu te levo na enfermaria e a Pomfrey vai dar uma olhada nesse pulso, tudo bem?

O garoto assentiu um tanto quanto desesperadamente, e a garota colocou a mão no seu ombro, guiando-o para as escadas.

- Avisem a McGonagall, por favor! – ela falou por detrás do ombro antes de ir embora.

Os oito restantes voltaram a se dirigir à sala de Transfiguração, e ao entrarem, esta estava num completo silêncio e com apenas metade de suas cadeiras cheias. Alguns corvinais olharam para trás e seguiram com os olhos Remus e James, que foram explicar à professora a razão de seu atraso.

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Peter, e Lily à sua frente guardou um lugar para James. A ruiva se virou no banco, tocando a mão dele que colocava o material em cima da mesa.

- Hm... – ela começou, colocando uma mecha vermelha atrás da orelha – Aquilo... Aquilo que você disse... Ahn, foi... Bom. É, legal. Obrigada, Sirius.

- De nada, Evans. Somos bons amigos, lembra? – ele piscou - Agora vire para frente antes que sua cabeça pegue fogo, literalmente, por causa do olhar que a McGoogles está te dando. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maroto, e ela fez o pedido.

- Bons amigos? – perguntou Peter. – Colegas, sim, mas bons amigos?

- O mundo muda, Rabicho.

- E como. – o Maroto mais novo balançou a cabeça divertido, tirando o material necessário de sua bolsa de livros.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de janeiro, 1978<strong>

O mês chegou ao fim, assim como o desespero de grande parte dos alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Sobrecarregados de deveres de casa e matérias para estudar, os estudantes mais pareciam zumbis pela manhã.

Os N.I.E.M.s começavam em menos de dois meses, e os professores pareciam estar cada vez mais pilhados por causa disso, falando de cinco em cinco minutos da importância de uma boa nota nos exames – como se os alunos não soubessem disso – ao invés de quinze em quinze minutos, como havia sido a primeira parte do ano letivo.

Por sorte, havia poucos que conseguiam manter a sanidade, e até ter alguns momentos de lazer.

Na noite anterior, por exemplo, James e Lily haviam passado a noite juntos num dos quartos dos monitores-chefes, já que era aniversário da ruiva.

E por essa razão, Sirius estranhou ao descer para o Salão Comunal com os outros Marotos na manhã daquele dia e topar com o casal na escada.

- Bom dia. – disse Lily, se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia, Evans. – respondeu Sirius - Pensei que fossem ficar até o mais tarde possível lá em cima. Ainda não são nem oito e meia.

- Eu preciso estudar um pouco antes de ir para as aulas. Tenho um teste de herbologia hoje. Simulado para os NIEMs. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Bom, então porque você não vai buscar a minha namorada lá em cima e a gente desce todo mundo junto para o café?

- Acho que ela já desceu, Almofadinhas. – falou James.

- É, ela disse que queria estudar para alguma coisa também. – Lily concordou – Já deve estar tomando café.

- Sozinha? – perguntou Sirius, e a garota assentiu.

- Vamos para lá logo, então. – disse Remus.

Os outros concordaram e saíram da Torre, e, chegando ao Grande Salão, estranharam imediatamente a cena.

Todos os presentes ficaram calados à medida que percebiam a presença dos recém-chegados. Sirius avistou Julia sozinha na mesa da Grifinória, mas ela não estava olhando de volta. Os livros estavam intocados numa pilha ao seu lado. Algo estava errado. Ela estava chorando?

Eles correram até a amiga, que soluçava baixinho.

Sirius agarrou os ombros da namorada, incomodado com o silêncio anormal. Era como se todos estivessem os encarando. E realmente estavam.

- Jules? – ele exclamou – O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Ela secou os olhos desajeitadamente com as costas da mão e colocou o exemplar do Profeta Diário que jazia no seu colo em cima da mesa.

Na primeira página, em destaque, em letras garrafais enormes e negrito, lia-se a manchete:

**CHARLUS POTTER MORRE DE CÂNCER.**

- Não. – Sirius murmurou para si mesmo. Pobre Jules, havia passado todo aquele tempo ali sozinha! Olhou para trás, para James, que estava parado encarando o pedaço de papel, como se ainda não tivesse digerido aquelas pequenas cinco palavrinhas.

Apesar disso, ele não se manteu imóvel por muito tempo. Com os olhos vermelhos, assim como seu rosto tomado pela fúria, agarrou o Profeta com uma das mãos e saiu do Grande Salão a passos largos, sendo observado pelas outras mesas.

Lily fez menção de segui-lo, mas Remus interviu, segurando seu braço delicadamente:

- Lily, não. Ele não vai escutar ninguém agora. Nem mesmo você.

A ruiva assentiu, se sentando no banco muda, de cabeça baixa.

Nem Remus nem Peter sabiam o que dizer, enquanto Sirius deixou-se chorar, não tendo vergonha das poucas lágrimas silenciosas que marcavam uma trilha nas suas bochechas pálidas. Julia agora estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, não mais chorando, mas com a respiração pesada e os dedos fechados no tecido da camisa do peito do namorado.

Sirius sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, pensava frequentemente na possibilidade de ter acontecido naquele dia, ou no dia seguinte, ou no dia depois desse, mas não tinha ideia de que descobriria desse jeito, pelo jornal mais famoso e parcial do mundo bruxo, pelas palavras de um jornalista que nem conhecia o falecido.

Alguns professores chocados olhavam na sua direção com olhares de pena.

O que eles poderiam fazer, além disso?

Seu pensamento foi diretamente direcionado para a Sra. Potter. Como ela estaria lidando com aquela situação, sozinha? Ela já era mais velha, e não tinha outros parentes vivos a não ser os Dearborn, que estavam encarando sua própria crise naquele momento. Richard não iria conseguir ser de muita ajuda.

Mas a preocupação maior naquele _exato_ momento era James. Como o garoto estava se sentindo e, principalmente, aonde ele iria se enfiar?

* * *

><p><em>Vai ficar tudo bem. – S<em>

Sirius passou o bilhete para Julia durante a aula de Feitiços. Eles haviam passado o dia calados, uma das únicas vezes em toda a sua vida juntos que os dois não queriam falar sobre nada. Já estava perto do almoço, eles já até haviam realizado o simulado de Transfiguração, mas James não comparecera a nenhuma das aulas até aquele momento, e não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

Ele duvidava que o amigo estivesse na Sala Precisa, mas iria checar o Mapa do Maroto assim que pudesse.

_Eu sei. – J – _ela respondeu.

- Sr. Black, Srta. Dearborn? – a voz aguda de Flitwick chamou a atenção dos dois.

"_Ele vai passar sermão na gente agora?"_

- Acabo de receber um bilhete da Profa. McGonagall, que gostaria que vocês se reunissem a ela na sala do Diretor. – ele disse com uma voz condescendente, dispensando o fantasma que havia trazido a mensagem e entrado despercebido, por Sirius, pelo menos.

- Sim, Prof. Flitwick. – Sirius respondeu baixinho.

Julia olhou para o namorado por cima dos óculos, um pouco curiosa. Silenciosamente, eles recolheram o material, guardaram-no em suas bolsas e se levantaram. Assentiram para o Professor, deram as mãos e saíram da sala de aula, sendo acompanhados pelos olhares curiosos dos colegas e preocupados de Remus e Peter.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – eles ouviram Flitwick recomeçar sua aula enquanto fechavam a porta.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Julia perguntou.

- Não sei. – Sirius respondeu francamente, tirando a bolsa do ombro da namorada para poder carregá-la ele mesmo. – Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, passando um braço em volta cintura dele, sorrindo um pouco. Ele se sentia um pouco orgulhoso disso, conseguir fazê-la sorrir mesmo naqueles momentos, mas triste pela mesma razão. Sirius beijou o topo da cabeça dela e começaram a andar em direção à Sala do Diretor.

Depois de subirem os cinco andares ainda em silêncio, encontraram a Profa. McGonagall os esperando em frente à gárgula que servia de passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Sr. Black, Srta. Dearborn. – ela sorriu fracamente, se virando para a estátua e falando a senha – Diabinhos de Pimenta.

A estátua se moveu, dando origem à escada. Os três subiram sem falar nada, e, ao chegaram à porta, a professora bateu educadamente três vezes na madeira escura.

- Entre. – a voz rouca de Dumbledore veio do lado de dentro, e eles fizeram o que foi dito. O diretor não estava sozinho, pois sentada numa cadeira estava a Sra. Potter e, em pé ao seu lado, James.

- Meus queridos. – ela falou, se levantando e indo abraçar os adolescentes recém-chegados. – Eu sinto muito que vocês tenham descoberto daquela maneira o que aconteceu...

- Você está bem, Eleanor? – perguntou Sirius ao se afastar do abraço, se sentindo um pouco idiota.

- Não. Mas ninguém aqui está, certo? – ela respondeu.

Sirius, dando um sorriso triste e simpático, virou-se para James.

- E onde você esteve todo esse tempo, cara?

- Exatamente. – apoiou Julia.

- Aqui. – James disse, lançando um olhar para Dumbledore, que se continuava sentado na sua cadeira imponente com o mesmo olhar indecifrável de sempre.

- O tempo todo? – disse Julia.

- Sim, Srta. Dearborn. – respondeu o diretor, dizendo alguma coisa pela primeira vez, com a voz benevolente. – Receio que as razões para estarmos aqui não são nada agradáveis. – ele começou, após uma pausa, indicando que era a sua vez de falar. – Eleanor, porque não diz a eles o propósito de sua visita?

- Sim, Alvo. – concordou a Sra. Potter – Estou aqui meus queridos, primeiro para esclarecer a situação. Charlus... – sua voz vacilou por um rápido instante – morreu de forma pacífica. Não sofreu, eu garanto. Ele estava na cama, descansando.

Sirius viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Julia, e outra tímida querendo pular do olho de James.

- Em segundo, quero fazer a vocês um convite. O professor Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall me disseram que suas notas estão ótimas como sempre – sua voz estava carregada de um orgulho triste -, e não teria problema nenhum vocês faltarem às aulas por dois dias para irem ao velório de Charlus. Vocês ficariam hospedados na casa de campo dos Dearborn, de onde usaremos uma chave de portal para atender ao enterro em Godric's Hollow. Estamos tentando diminuir a atenção da mídia. – ela explicou - Gostariam de ir?

- Pode ser. – disse James, de cara fechada, parecendo bravo e irritado.

- Eu vou também. – falou Sirius.

- Eu também. – Julia afirmou - Mas, tia, não vai ser muito trabalhoso ficar lá em casa?

- Não se preocupe, querida. – respondeu Eleanor. – Seu pai vai continuar em Londres, lidando com toda essa atual situação e vai chegar apenas à noite, bem tarde. Sua mãe vai ficar lá, e eu também. Tudo está sob controle.

- E quando nós partimos? – perguntou Sirius.

A Sra. Potter olhou para Dumbledore rapidamente antes de responder.

- O mais cedo possível.

- Quer dizer... Hoje? – disse James.

Eleanor simplesmente assentiu.

- Então é melhor irmos arrumar as coisas, não acham? – Julia falou vagarosamente, olhando para cada um dos presentes.

- Sim, é melhor. – concordou Sirius.

- Encontro vocês em Hogsmeade em uma hora, é o suficiente? – falou Eleanor, se levantando – Desculpem pela correria, mas tenho muitas coisas a fazer hoje ainda...

- Está tudo bem, mãe... – James a abraçou, um pouco incerto - Vamos?

- Vamos. – responderam Julia e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore se levantou para dizer adeus, e caminhou até a mulher, colocando uma mão no ombro dela. Os outros presentes observaram silenciosamente enquanto os olhos de Eleanor se enchiam de lágrimas contidas.

- Charlus vai fazer falta nas nossas vidas. – o diretor disse apenas, e a professora McGonagall, de cuja presença Sirius havia esquecido até ela começar a encaminhá-lo para aporta, arregalou os olhos por um instante e relaxou logo depois, como se Dumbledore quase houvesse dito algo proibido.

- Com licença, professor. – disse James, e os três adolescentes foram escoltados para o lado de fora.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Srta. Dearborn. – disse a professora, uma vez que eles estavam no corredor do sétimo andar, em direção à Torre da Grifinória. – Arrumem suas malas, se despeçam de quem for necessário e eu vou pedir ao Hagrid para levá-los à Hogsmeade. Quando vocês voltarem, resolvemos a data em que farão os testes que perderem. – ela explicou, eficiente e sucinta como sempre.

Os três assentiram, e a mulher parou de andar a alguns metros da Mulher Gorda, enquanto eles continuaram.

- E Potter? – McGonagall chamou, e James se virou para olhá-la. – Sinto muito pelo seu pai. – ela transmitiu seus pêsames, e Sirius se sentiu um pouco melhor, pois havia estranhado a frieza da professora diante a situação durante todo aquele tempo.

- Obrigado. – James agradeceu polidamente.

- _Fortis sanguinem._ – Sirius murmurou a senha, e eles entraram no Salão Comunal.

- Quanto tempo temos? – perguntou James.

- Um pouco mais de cinquenta minutos. – respondeu Julia, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

- Você consegue arrumar sua mala em vinte minutos? – disse Sirius para a garota.

- Consigo em quinze. É só colocar tudo lá dentro mesmo. – a garota respondeu, dando um beijinho no namorado e saiu correndo para seu dormitório.

- Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou momentos depois, enquanto ele e James subiam para o próprio quarto.

- Estou. – James respondeu secamente, abrindo a porta e indo direto para o armário. – Vai pegar as coisas no banheiro.

Sirius assentiu quietamente, fazendo o que foi pedido. Tinham que se apressar, pois iria demorar explicar a situação para todos. Com as escovas de dente, desodorantes e xampus dentro da cestinha que ele fez com a barra da camisa, foi para o lado de sua cama, aonde colocou seu malão em cima do colchão e enfiou tudo ali dentro com mais força do que necessário.

De repente, ouviu James dar um soluço, e imediatamente se virou para trás, vendo o amigo ajoelhado no chão, ao lado de uma pilha de roupas, chorando todas as lágrimas que ele não havia chorado desde manhã, longe dos outros colegas, longe da mãe, que precisava dele sendo forte naquele momento, longe de Dumbledore, para quem tinha que passar a imagem de Monitor-chefe sério e seguro.

- Pontas... Pontas. – Sirius saiu correndo na direção dele, sentando-se ao lado e abraçando-o apertado.

James estava vermelho, as bochechas molhadas encostando no ombro amigo de Sirius, que tentava ao seu máximo não quebrar também.

Ficaram naquela posição por uns bons cinco minutos, e acabaram inconscientemente balançando para frente e para trás, embalando James numa tristeza silenciosa.

Agora, Sirius nunca foi uma pessoa muito de expressar seus sentimentos com palavras, e sim com ações. E aquelas três assustadoras palavrinhas, _"eu te amo"_, saíam muito, mas muito raramente de sua boca.

Lógico que ele disse muitas vezes para sua mãe, Walburga, quando ele era uma criança e a mulher ainda o tratava como gente. Para Julia, algumas várias vezes a partir de certo ponto no seu relacionamento. Mas para James, seu amigo, não, seu irmão, ele disse exatamente três vezes. E em uma delas, ele não pode escutar.

- Eu te amo, cara. – Sirius disse, quebrando o silêncio. – Sabe que estou aqui por você, para o que der e vier, certo?

- Eu te amo também, Almofadinhas. – James respondeu, com a cabeça doendo de tanto chorar - E sim, eu sei.

* * *

><p>- Vocês voltam quando? – perguntou Lily, abraçada à James.<p>

Eles dois, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Julia, Marlene e Mary estavam na porta do Grande Salão, que estava cheio de pessoas almoçando – pessoas estas que lançavam olhares de instante em instante para checar os três adolescentes que partiam temporariamente.

- Em três dias. – respondeu James, beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva com carinho.

- Ok, então. – ela disse triste.

- Vejo vocês na quinta-feira, caras. – disse Remus, abraçando os amigos.

Hagrid apareceu na porta do Salão de Entrada com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Com alguns últimos adeuses, os três se aproximaram do gigante, fazendo seu caminho para Hogsmeade a pé, conversando sobre assuntos leves como qual país iria ganhar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol naquele verão ou como fazia tempo que os quatro Marotos não arranjavam uma detenção.

Tanto Sirius como James fizeram uma nota mental para corrigir esse fato não muito distante de sua volta.

Logo, viram Eleanor Potter esperando por eles no início da Rua Principal do vilarejo.

E então, depois de se despedirem de Hagrid, desaparataram para Horsham, no condado de West Sussex.

* * *

><p><strong><span>N.A.:<span> **Finalmente! Ufa, esse demorou (de novo). Mas foi por uma boa causa: resolvi tomar vergonha e começar a estudar para as minhas provas. Então: provas semestrais + surto de responsabilidade = tempo mínimo para escrever! Desculpem pela demora, e espero que gostem do capítulo. NHONHONHONHONHO esses casais são fofos demais, meu Merlin.

Ah! E boas vindas à Leonor, que resolveu seguir a dica da Jufa e começar a ler esta budega. Potteheads must stay united!

Bjs, e não esqueçam das reviews (eu sei que vocês ignoram essa súplica, então vou fazer você se sentirem _culpados_ hahaha zoa)

Julia.


	17. De Funerais, Foras e Balaços

CAPÍTULO 16

AKA

DE FUNERAIS, FORAS, E BALAÇOS

**31 de janeiro, 1978**

Sirius estava a menos de 24 horas naquela casa e já havia a classificado como a mais ridiculamente grande e cara que já tinha visitado. Ele já tinha entrado em muitas mansões da aristocracia bruxa para saber, inclusive a dos Potter na França, esta que preservava um ar elegante, porém simples, e bem diferente do que a Mansão Dearborn passava.

Ele captou o espírito da coisa bem antes de colocar os pés no Hall de Entrada. O portão da propriedade, aonde a Sra. Potter deixou ele, James e Julia, tinha três metros de altura de ferro bem conservado, e era a única forma na superfície que fornecia passagem pelos altos muros de pedra.

A propriedade era protegida também por feitiços de barreira para qualquer tipo de ser humano, sendo que os trouxas nem percebiam sua existência, tomando a área por um terreno baldio.

Uma ruazinha de terra batida cortava por entre a grama bem aparada, encantada pelos jardineiros para ficar sempre verde, e por ela passava a carruagem que levava os visitantes à Casa Principal. Para chegar até esta, passava-se em frente de: um campo de quadribol pequeno, a casa da criadagem, o estábulo – que tinha uma área especial para os quatro hipogrifos da família -, uma estufa e um cemitério.

Sirius tentou fingir durante o percurso que não percebeu a cabeça baixa da namorada, que tentava não olhar para fora da janela da carruagem, por tristeza trazida pelas lembranças do lugar. Imaginou que ela e William deveriam ter passado bons momentos correndo por aqueles campos.

A Casa Principal, que já parecia uma mini-Versailles antes da chegada da Sra. Dearborn, era rodeada por um jardim maravilhosamente bem cuidado, com arbustos floridos e estátuas enfeitando toda a área, e sua face externa era cor de marfim, com a fronte marcada por três fileiras de janelas, que davam para os andares de cima, e com quatro pilastras que sustentavam uma marquise que se projetava para fora. Esta cobria a área de passagem até a porta da frente, e era decorada por um frontão, como o das construções gregas, belissimamente esculpido.

Cinco degraus davam acesso a essa entrada.

Sirius, James e Julia foram recepcionados pela Sra. Dearborn, que se debulhou em lágrimas ao vê-los. Depois de um copo de água com açúcar trazido por um dos elfos – uma fêmea chamada Kenty, que para o horror de Sirius vestia um uniforme de empregada, mesmo que isso significasse ela ser livre -, a dona da casa levou-os por um tour.

O interior da casa não deixava a desejar: tinha um total de 77 quartos.

O primeiro andar consistia basicamente num enorme Hall de Entrada, cujo teto – que era na verdade o teto o segundo andar também - era enfeitado por um lustre de cristal que lembrava um polvo albino, pronto para cair em cima de qualquer um que fizesse barulho demais. O chão era constituído de ladrilhos opacos, marrons, que juntos formavam um desenho serpenteante. No lado oeste, havia uma grande mesa de jantar, que acomodava mais de vinte pessoas, rodeada de cadeiras de madeira com estofamento púrpura e iluminada pelo seu próprio lustre, bem menor e menos ameaçador que o principal.

A porta para a cozinha ficava à esquerda da cabeceira da mesa, sendo que atrás desta ficava pendurado na parede de madeira um relógio de algarismos romanos e ponteiros maiores que a varinha de Sirius.

Armaduras armadas de lanças completavam uma formação nas duas laterais da mesa.

No lado leste, uma monstruosa lareira ocupava a parede lateral. Suas bordas eram de mármore esculpido no formato de várias cobras entrelaçadas. Sobre a lareira, havia um quadro, que estava coberto por um lençol verde escuro.

Sirius imaginou se a obra estava presa a parede por um feitiço adesivo, por isso haviam apenas a coberto e não tirado, e deixou para depois tentar adivinhar quem era a pessoa retratada nela.

Isso ocupava metade da área do andar. A outra metade dava lugar a uma imponente escada, com 21 altos degraus cobertos por um tapete bordô. Ao fim da escada, a pessoa tinha três opções de caminhos a seguir: em frente, na direção da parede do fundo, ornamentada por uma janela larga que dava vista para as colinas atrás da casa, para a esquerda ou para a direita, as Alas Oeste e Leste respectivamente.

Cada uma tinha seu próprio lance de degraus.

As Alas se expandiam, cada uma para um lado, com corredores largos em seus centros, com várias portas de quartos inutilizados.

De cômodos importantes no segundo andar, havia a biblioteca, o Salão de Jogos, o Salão de Música, a Sala de Visitas – então transformada na sala privativa da Sra. Dearborn, aonde ela recebia suas amigas e tomava chá, falando da vida alheia – e o Salão de Baile, gigantesco, com paredes espelhadas. Naquele nível também ficava o quarto em que Sirius e James foram acomodados.

No fim dos corredores, havia mais escadas, que davam para o terceiro andar, que incluía vários quartos, como a suíte do Sr. e da Sra. Dearborn, um escritório, e o que a Sra. Potter se instalaria.

O quarto andar, o menos utilizado, tinha o quarto de Julia e o de William – cuja porta estava fechada e acumulando poeira, assim como a grande maioria dos cômodos da enorme casa.

Já a decoração, sem surpresa nenhuma, era ostentosa. Obras de arte com molduras douradas e polidas ocupavam as paredes, apesar de que sua grande parte estava coberta como aquela acima da lareira no primeiro andar, e bancadas de madeira que diminuíam imperceptivelmente o espaço útil dos corredores largos serviam de mesa para bustos de mármore de bruxos importantes da família, vasos de porcelana vazios e pilhas de livros esquecidos.

Ao fim do tour, Sirius e James foram para seu quarto. A decoração dele era simples comparada à do resto da casa, com duas camas de solteiro, um armário e uma estante, ambos de ébano, e um grande espelho.

Felizmente, era claro e bem arejado, diferente do resto da casa, que parecia a morada do conde Drácula, mesmo que a vista da janela mostrasse de um jeito macabro o cemitério se estendendo ao longe.

Sirius ficou feliz que o Sr. Potter não seria enterrado lá, e sim em Godric's Hollow. O que o fez estranhar o fato de ter sido levado à Horsham, quando a família dos Potter tinha um chalé perfeitamente confortável naquele vilarejo.

- A que horas papai chega? – perguntou Julia na mesa de jantar, enquanto os elfos serviam a sobremesa.

- Ele já deveria ter chegado, querida. – respondeu a Sra. Dearborn, pegando uma fatia de torta de morango.

- E a que horas saímos amanhã?

- Gostaria que todos estivessem prontos às nove.

Julia assentiu, e soltou a mão de Sirius, este que estava ao seu lado, embaixo da mesa para poder encher seu copo de água.

Sirius olhou para James e a Sra. Potter, esta que chegara havia apenas minutos, sentados na sua frente. Eles estavam cabisbaixos e permaneceram calados pela maior parte do tempo.

James havia dormido a tarde toda, recusando o convite dos dois amigos de um passeio pela propriedade e uma partida de quadribol.

Então, acabara sendo um passeio romântico. Sirius e Julia andaram pelo jardim, cavalgaram um pouco pelas colinas verdejantes que ficavam atrás da Casa e visitaram os hipogrifos.

Ela tentou fazer o namorado se aproximar do animal de William, mas este estava irritado e indomável. Por isso, acabaram acariciando apenas Hawkeye, o de Julia.

Depois do jantar, vendo que Richard ainda demoraria a chegar e estando cansado e angustiado demais para visitar a biblioteca ou o Salão de Jogos, Sirius foi dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

A lua minguante no céu nublado tornava a vista da janela do quarto de Sirius ainda mais sombria. O feixe de luar que conseguia transpor a grossa camada de neblina iluminava principalmente a parte do jardim próxima à casa, e a luz esbranquiçada, interrompida de tempos em tempos pelas nuvens movidas pelo forte vento, dava às estátuas a ilusão de movimento.

Sirius estava acordado, fumando sentado em sua cama e olhando para James, que dormia pesadamente, mas se mexia e rolava no colchão desesperadamente. O lençol estava no chão. Desde que haviam chegado à Horsham, o rapaz só havia saído daquele quarto para jantar.

James estava com raiva, Sirius podia sentir em sua aura, ver em seus olhos. Mas mantinha-se em silêncio, pois sabia que o amigo estava tentando ser educado com a Sra. Dearborn e forte pela mãe.

Afinal, Eleanor podia ser ativa, mas era uma mulher de considerável idade. James era o único membro da família restante, o último homem da casa.

Essa era uma situação que não se repetia na maioria das outras famílias puristas da Grã-Bretanha. Apesar de terem o sangue misturado como as outras casas, e _com_ elas, os Potter sempre foram um ramo à parte, um grupo que se desviara do padrão anti-trouxa da alta sociedade bruxa.

E por essa razão, infelizmente, era uma linhagem em extinção. Enquanto isso, os Black, os Malfoy, os Lestrange e os Dearborns – do outro lado - prosperavam.

No meio de uma tragada, Sirius teve os pensamentos interrompidos pelo barulho de uma porta pesada – a do Hall de Entrada, ele pensou - abrindo-se e fechando-se.

O quarto dele e de James era um dos primeiros do corredor da Ala Leste, de forma dali dava para escutar-se quase qualquer ruído vindo do primeiro andar.

Sirius conseguiu ver a hora em seu relógio de pulso: três e meia da manhã.

Richard Dearborn deveria ter tido um dia bem cheio.

Calçando os chinelos que deixara na beirada da cama, Sirius saiu cuidadosamente do quarto de hóspedes e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Dizer um oi não faria mal.

- Boa noite. – ele disse educadamente para Richard, que estava quase no último degrau da escada principal.

- Quem está aí?- Ah, Sr. Black, Sirius, é você? – o homem perguntou, com a voz ofegante. – Saia das sombras para que possa vê-lo.

Sirius terminou de descer a escada, ficando visível ao luar que penetrava pela janela central.

- Aí está você. – Richard deu seu sorriso caloroso característico, que parecia não pertencer ao seu rosto de então. O homem havia mudado muito: bolsas arroxeadas embaixo dos olhos, que estavam fundos. As bochechas tinham murchado, ressaltando os ossos da maçã do rosto e dando a ele uma aparência cada vez mais cadavérica. A palidez tinha se intensificado, e, com a luz da lua, Richard parecia um fantasma/zumbi. – Sim, estou destruído. – o homem brincou, estendendo a mão de dedos compridos para Sirius apertar.

- Você tem razões para estar. – Sirius não mentiu.

- Ha! Diplomático e verdadeiro. Eu gosto de você, Black.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Richard o encarou por alguns momentos, e seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão austera, essa sim combinando com seu rosto. Ele tinha muita prática em parecer sério.

- Sinto muito pela sua perda- pela _nossa_ perda. – ele disse, transcendendo à tristeza, como se fosse a primeira vez no dia em que deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem. – Merlin, eu preciso de uma bebida.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer.

- Está com sono? – Richard perguntou, ainda analisando o rosto do rapaz.

- Gostaria, mas não, senhor. – o outro respondeu.

- Aceita um pouco de uísque de fogo?

- Adoraria, senhor.

Richard deu um meio sorriso e fez um gesto com os dedos, um "_siga-me"._

Sirius pensou que estavam indo para o terceiro andar, onde ficava o escritório do Sr. Dearborn, mas na verdade seguiu o homem até a biblioteca.

Ele olhou em volta, impressionado. Três das paredes eram cobertas por estantes de livros do chão até o teto, inclusive a da porta. A restante dava lugar a uma janela e pinturas de senhoritas lendo em conjunto. Era um dos maiores cômodos da casa.

Próximo à janela, ficava uma comprida escrivaninha coberta de pergaminhos, livros, máquinas de escrever bruxas, potes de tinta, mata-borrões e muitas, muitas penas. Richard olhou desapontado para a bagunça, murmurou alguma coisa como _"para que servem criados, então?"_ e abriu o globo terrestre, que era na verdade um bar, ao lado do móvel e retirou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo pela metade, assim como dois copos de cristal.

Ele abriu espaço na superfície da escrivaninha e depositou ali os dois copos, para enchê-los.

- Obrigado. – disse Sirius ao receber o seu, e eles brindaram silenciosamente.

Nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre Charlus.

E não havia muito que falar.

"Oh, sentiremos falta dele.", "Não acredito que isso aconteceu", "Estou morrendo de pena de fulano..." seria mais ou menos toda a conversa.

- Então, soube que está namorando a minha filha. – Richard disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Sirius engoliu o uísque que tinha na boca de um susto, e fez força para não engasgar.

- Hm, sim, senhor.

- Oh, não se preocupe. – Richard estalou a língua - Já disse, Black, gosto de você.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- E que tal você parar de se dirigir a mim como senhor, e sim como Richard?

- Tudo bem, Richard.

- Bom. – o homem sorriu, satisfeito, indicando uma cadeira confortável para ele se sentar. – Sabe, _Sirius,_ essa mansão tem seiscentos anos.

"_Oh, que ótimo. O homem vai ficar bêbado e começar a falar um bando de abobrinhas."_

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo! Seiscentos anos. E sempre foi da família Dearborn, hm? Sim... Uma propriedade muito querida por séculos. Tem várias curiosidades interessantes. Por exemplo: tem exatamente 77 quartos. Meu ancestral – ele fez uma careta – era um homem muito supersticioso. E como 7 é um número muito importante para a magia, resolveu construir a casa assim... Não acredito que minha filha tenha tido tempo de lhe mostrar as passagens secretas, teve?

- Não! Tem passagens secretas por aqui? – Sirius começou a se interessar.

- Oh, sim. Muitas. Algumas levam a túneis subterrâneos, outras a quartos escondidos. Quando Julia e William eram pequenos – seus olhos perderam o foco, as linhas do rosto contraindo-se numa involuntária dor -, passávamos os verões aqui. Oh, eles corriam para todos os lados, quebravam todos os ossos imagináveis, e parecia que tinham a missão de desvendar juntos cada canto desse lugar.

Os dois sorriram, um imaginando as cenas e o outro as relembrando.

- Richard... – Sirius começou a dizer, chamando a atenção do homem, que pareceu voltar à realidade – Se você não se importa de eu perguntar... Essa casa pertence à família Dearborn, como um todo. Então... Então por que-

- Por que quem está aqui somos nós e não o _outro lado_ da família?

Sirius assentiu, e Richard sorriu sombriamente.

- Sirius, meu jovem, você mais do que qualquer outro deve saber que toda família tem seus esqueletos escondidos no armário.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou, com medo de estar invadindo a privacidade dele, mas curioso demais para deixar a oportunidade passar.

Richard suspirou e começou a contar, levantando-se para encher seu copo mais uma vez.

- Há muitos anos, essa não era apenas a casa de campo da família, e sim a morada oficial dos Dearborn. E como hoje em dia, tinha a proteção de feitiços. Imagine ainda que naquela época, meus ancestrais eram ainda piores que meu pai. Estamos falando do final do século XIX.

Sirius continuou olhando para Richard com olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Uma noite, um grupo de adolescentes trouxas e desordeiros passaram pelo terreno baldio, sabe, como os outros vêem a propriedade, e acharam que seria divertido explorá-lo. Acabaram encontrando uma das passagens subterrâneas, que por acaso não tinha a proteção mágica, e conseguiram eventualmente chegar à casa. Barnabas Dearborn II, o dono, estava descansando em sua sala particular quando o bando de jovens apareceu na lareira de seu quarto. Pode imaginar o que aconteceu.

Ao ver que Sirius não ia tentar adivinhar, Richard prosseguiu.

- Ele os assassinou, a sangue frio. A polícia local nunca descobriu o que aconteceu, e Barnabas e o resto da família não conseguiram mais viver na casa após ter sido "_contaminada pela presença vulgar dos trouxas"._ – ele citou numa voz rouca, e Sirius imaginou que estivesse imitando o próprio pai.

- Merlin. – Sirius murmurou.

- Sim. E desde então, a propriedade havia ficado abandonada, ninguém querendo voltar e desonrar a decisão de Barnabas. Até que eu me separei deles, casei com Elizabeth e resolvi voltar para cá. É realmente um lugar muito agradável. Só queria que não houvessem tantas cobras esculpidas no lugar. – Richard continuou, dando um gole no uísque, ausente de mente.

- E aquele quadro enorme sobre a lareira no primeiro andar? – perguntou Sirius – Por que está coberto?

- Oh, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Barnabas. Não conseguimos tirá-lo de lá. Feitiço adesivo, sabe? Aquele pano é a única coisa que abafa suas reclamações... Pelas barbas de Merlin, olhe só a hora! Vá, vá dormir, que amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente.

Sirius se levantou da cadeira e percebeu que estava cansado. Não teria muitas horas para dormir, infelizmente.

- Ahn, boa noite, Richard. – ele disse quando chegou à porta da biblioteca.

- Boa noite, Sirius. Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

><p>- James? James, querido, acorde. – a voz suave da Sra. Potter chegou aos ouvidos de Sirius, do outro lado do quarto. – Está na hora de se levantar.<p>

Sirius sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos, e viu a mãe de James com a mão no ombro do filho, que acordava lentamente. A dor, aparentemente, havia se tornado quase entorpecente.

- Ahn? – James murmurou, estendendo a mão para pegar os óculos na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado.

- Está na hora de se levantar, querido. – ela repetiu com um sorriso triste, e deu um beijo na testa do filho. – Estaremos tomando café da manhã lá embaixo.

Eleanor se virou para ir acordar Sirius, mas percebeu que este já havia feito isso.

- Bom dia, querido. – ela cumprimentou-o, inclinando-se para beijar a testa dele também.

- Bom dia. – ele sorriu, e a mulher acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sirius virou a cabeça na direção de James, que havia se levantado silenciosamente e tirado as vestes pretas do armário.

- Bom dia, Pontas.

- Hm. – James respondeu. – Você pode usar o banheiro primeiro.

- Não, não, pode ir.

- Vai tomar banho, Almofadinhas. – o outro encerrou a discussão, empurrando as vestes de Sirius contra o peito do amigo, e este percebeu que nem um comentário sobre o estado do cabelo de James – resultado de quase 24 horas de fricção contra o travesseiro -, arrancaria um mínimo sorriso sequer dele.

Sirius agarrou o tecido preto de seu torso e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, os dois Marotos desceram até o primeiro andar, onde todos já estavam reunidos em volta da grande mesa, tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – disseram os três Dearborns em uníssono, e os dois rapazes sorriram. Sirius deu um rápido beijo em Julia, que havia esticado o pescoço na sua direção, e depois se sentou ao lado de James, que estava ao lado da mãe.

- Que... Que zumbido é esse? – perguntou Sirius, olhando em volta, com uma taça de suco de abóbora nas mãos.

- Oh, é só Barnabas. – respondeu Julia – Ignore, provavelmente está reclamando do raio de sol em cima dele. – ela apontou para o quadro coberto acima da lareira – Estou surpresa. Ele tem ficado até que quieto.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. O quadro deveria estar bem irritado para que pudesse ser escutado do outro lado da casa.

- _Traidores do sangue... Libertando elfos e depravando a nobre casa dos Dearborn com suas presenças imundas..._

- CALE A BOCA, BARNABAS! – Richard berrou, e o quadro se calou, pelo menos temporariamente. – Desculpem por isso. – ele falou, e Elizabeth pegou sua mão carinhosamente.

Logo, depois de terminarem de comer, os seis se reuniram em volta da lareira, para usar a chave de portal, que Sirius descobriu ser um dos muitos bustos de mármore que estavam espalhados pela casa.

- Você está usando batom. – Sirius notou a boca vermelha escura da namorada, que dava o toque final no seu recatado vestido preto simples. – Não estava usando batom antes.

Julia simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Todos prontos? – Richard perguntou. – Está quase na hora.

Eles se agarraram à parte que conseguiram da mini-estátua, e num piscar de olhos estavam na Capela de Godric's Hollow, que havia sido fechada para o _evento._

* * *

><p>A quantidade de pessoas reunidas ali impressionou Sirius. Se o objetivo da família era evitar a atenção, lotar o cemitério não era um bom jeito de conseguir isso.<p>

Sem contar com quase todo mundo de importante do DELM e com um quarto da força de aurores do Ministério – incluindo Alastor Moody e Kingsley Shackelbolt -, estavam presentes Dumbledore e McGonagall, os Longbottom, Arthur Weasley e a mulher, Elphias Dodge, Bathilda Bagshot – que foi cumprimentada várias vezes por uma animada Julia -, e várias outras pessoas que Sirius nunca havia conhecido, como Dédalo Diggle, que usava uma cartola arroxeada excessivamente grande.

Quase todos choraram, e quando o pastor fechou a Bíblia, sinalizando para que descessem o caixão na cova, alguns desses choros se tornaram soluços.

Mas logo toda a solenidade do evento acabou, quando o barulho de uma multidão chegou aos ouvidos dos convidados.

Jornalistas. _Muitos_ jornalistas com suas penas em punho, e fotógrafos atrás, se espremendo contra a grade lateral do cemitério, que ficava perto demais do túmulo de Charlus. E bem na frente, com o rosto esmagado entre duas barras de metal, estava a mulher que todos estavam começando a aprender a odiar.

Rita Skeeter.

Com seus óculos de armações grossas decoradas com pedrinhas brilhantes, batom vermelho aberto, cabelo bem arrumado num coque cheio de spray fixador e vestido laranja berrante, ela sorria presunçosamente, sentindo o cheiro de notícia.

- Não posso acreditar... – murmurou Eleanor.

- O que esses ABUTRES estão fazendo aqui? – exclamou Moody – Será que não sabem respeitar nem esse momento? SAIAM DAQUI!

- Eles estão perturbando todo o vilarejo também. Merlin, se alguém vir essas penas flutuantes... – disse Julia.

Kingsley, Moody e Richard já estavam se mexendo para controlar a situação. Os aurores que foram ao enterro fizeram uma formação de defesa e marcharam para o portão do cemitério, mas não antes de Rita Skeeter conseguir gritar algo bem alto para que todos ouvissem:

- Ei! Esperem! Eu simplesmente quero uma declaração da família!

- Não haverá declaração nenhuma! Vão embora! – James deu um passo a frente, berrando em resposta.

- Não da sua, querido. – a jornalista deu um sorriso nojentamente triunfante, os dentes brancos contrastando com o batom vermelho sangue que cobria seus finos lábios -Dos Dearborn! Eu quero saber o que vai acontecer agora que sabemos que ESCONDERAM A VERDADEIRA HISTÓRIA SOBRE A MORTE DE WILLIAM DEARBORN!

"_Oh, fudeu."_

Sirius viu Julia, Elizabeth e Richard congelarem em seus lugares. A garota tinha os olhos tão arregalados que parecia que saltariam de suas órbitas. A cor sumiu dos rostos de todos eles.

- QUE ELE ERA UM COMENSAL DA MORTE E MORREU NUMA LUTA COM AURORES, APÓS TORTURAR E MATAR SABEM-SE LÁ QUANTOS NASCIDOS TROUXAS! – Skeeter continuou, praticamente pulando de felicidade com o efeito que causara.

Flash, flash, flash. As fortes luzes brancas tirando fotos de Sirius agarrando Julia e a levando para longe das câmeras. Todos os presentes se retiraram para dentro da igreja, enquanto os aurores escoltavam (enxotavam) os jornalistas para longe daquele lugar.

Uma vez dentro da capela, as portas do inferno se fecharam momentaneamente.

- Ai meu Merlin. Ai meu Merlin, Richard! – exclamou a mãe de Julia, agarrada à gola das vestes do marido desesperadamente – O que nós vamos fazer, Richard? Pensei que o Profeta estava sob controle do Ministério! Como isso pode acontecer?...

- Acalme-se, Elizabeth. Os aurores vão levá-los embora, voltaremos para Horsham e- Não, espere. – ele se virou, procurando a filha, James e Sirius entre a pequena multidão que lotava a capela. – Eles devem voltar para a escola hoje. Onde está Dumbledore?

- Ouvi meu nome, Richard? – o diretor perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Sim, por favor, quando voltar à escola hoje poderia levar minha filha e os outros dois de volta?

- Não se preocupe, estava com essa ideia na cabeça agora mesmo. Minerva? – ele chamou a professora McGonagall, que apareceu ao seu lado assim que ouviu ser chamada. - Iremos levar Sr. Potter, o Sr. Black e a Srta. Dearborn de volta ao castelo hoje. Poderia trazê-los aqui para junto de nós?

- Sim, com certeza, Alvo.

Poucos segundos depois, a professora estava de volta com os adolescentes e também a Sra. Potter.

- Sim – Eleanor disse -, é melhor que eles voltem hoje.

- Eleanor... – murmurou Richard – Nós sentimos muito. Isso não deveria ter acontecido, muito menos n-

- Richard. Não foi culpa sua. – a mãe de James apertou levemente o braço dele.

- Senhor. – Moody apareceu ao lado do grupo – Os jornalistas já foram embora.

- Sim. – Richard disse olhando para o nada, apertando suas próprias mãos. Então, virou-se para a mulher – Elizabeth, devo voltar para o Ministério agora. Controlar a situação. Mas você vai ficar-

- Richard. – interviu Eleanor – Eu a levo para casa.

- Obrigado. Vocês devem ir logo. – ele se virou para os três jovens, mas seu olhar se prendeu na filha, cujos ombros ele segurou e a ela falou com segurança – Não se preocupe, certo? Tudo vai ficar bem. Papai vai-

- Eu sei, pai. – Julia respondeu, surpreendentemente seca e estóica, com as trilhas de lágrimas nas suas bochechas começando a secar – Você vai consertar isso tudo.

Richard sorriu amargamente, engoliu em seco e se voltou para Dumbledore.

- Obrigado, Alvo.

- Richard... – o professor murmurou, olhando para o homem sobre os óculos de meia lua.

- Eu sei. – Richard Dearborn pareceu encolher - O senhor avisou.

- Eu levo vocês lá fora. – disse Moody, e escoltou Dumbledore, McGonagall, James, Sirius e Julia para o lado de fora após estes terem se despedido, deixando para trás uma família preocupada e vários convidados confusos. – Kingsley os levará até um lugar seguro para aparatarem até Hogsmeade. – ele disse para o grupo, enquanto sinalizava ao alto bruxo negro aproximar-se.

- Sim, Alastor? – Shacklebolt se afastou do grupo de aurores com quem estava, e veio andando empertigado na direção deles.

- Leve os professores e as crianças de volta ao vilarejo, sim?

- Tudo bem.

- Professor? – Alastor chamou Dumbledore antes de ir embora, e falou baixo, mas não tanto assim, de forma que Sirius e os outros puderam escutar o que dissera – De uma coisa podemos ter certeza. O que Skeeter fez foi de caso pensado. Não teria tempo de sair atrás de uma notícia como essas durante essa balbúrdia da morte de Potter. Essa notícia já devia estar assando, no forno, há um bom tempo. Ela só não colocou a boca no mundo antes porque esperava o momento certo.

- Sim, Alastor. Acredito que esteja certo. – Dumbledore murmurou.

- Vou conduzir uma investigação para procurar o informante. Até a próxima.

Moody se afastou, e Kingsley apontou para uma área vazia a alguns metros de onde estavam.

Sirius e James se entreolharam de forma cúmplice.

* * *

><p>Nem Sirius nem James se atreveram a perguntar se os professores prefeririam subir a estrada até o castelo de carruagem. E ninguém falou nada desde que Kingsley os deixou na borda da Floresta, no fim da rua principal do vilarejo.<p>

Hogsmeade estava cheia, mas aparentemente ninguém sabia da notícia ainda, pois Madame Rosmerta os cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto limpava a calçada na frente de seu pub.

Julia seguia andando na frente, abraçando-se com frio, já que seu vestido quase sem mangas não a protegia da baixa temperatura que fazia entre as árvores.

Dumbledore e McGonagall pareciam nervosos – o que era estranho aos olhos de qualquer um – e loucos para conversar.

Assim que chegaram ao castelo, os dois professores saíram apressados para o escritório do diretor. Era hora do almoço, por isso o Grande Salão estava começando a encher. Julia tentou passar direto pelo Salão de Entrada, mas Sirius a segurou.

- Onde está indo?

- Eu não estou com fome. Vou ficar no dormitório. – ela respondeu quietamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou James, contraindo a mandíbula.

- Sim. – ela disse começando a subir a escada, em direção ao primeiro andar. – Só preciso-

A garota não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois escorregou num dos degraus quando suas pernas perderam o controle. Ela estava tonta, e tudo começava a girar.

Os garotos a seguraram a tempo, e Sirius a pegou no colo.

- Não me leve para a Pomfrey. – Julia resmungou.

- Não. – Sirius concordou – Vou te deixar no meu dormitório. Descanse. Vamos pegar alguma coisa para você comer.

- Leve ela logo. – James falou – Eu vou atrás com um sanduíche. – ele deu as costas e entrou no Grande Salão, com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo.

Sirius fez um esforço para subir os vários lances de escada com a namorada no colo, e depois de passar por alguma dificuldade com a largura da escadaria até seu dormitório, conseguiu deitar Julia em sua cama.

- Jules?

- Hm? – ela perguntou, sentada de braços cruzados, olhando para a janela.

- Tudo vai ficar-

- Bem? – ela retrucou - Tudo vai ficar _bem? _Você realmente quer me dizer isso, Sirius? Eu estou cansada das pessoas mentindo para mim, dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem. NÃO VAI. Como essa situação pode acabar bem para qualquer um de nós? Meu tio morreu, e como se isso já não bastasse, junto com todos os problemas que meu pai está tendo para controlar aquela PORRA DE DEPARTAMENTO, essa bomba explode na cara da minha família no momento mais inoportuno de todos! Não podemos nem mais tentar abafar a notícia, já que provavelmente levaria a uma passeata contra a censura no meio do Ministério da Magia! – ela exclamou, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de tristeza e raiva - Eu- Eu achei que esse assunto estava morto, eu achei que tinha ido embora, sumido da minha vida junto com meu irmão... Ai Merlin, o que nós vamos fazer?... Minha mãe... Minha mãe vai surtar. De verdade. Ela vai parar na ala de loucos do St. Mungus! – ela soluçou, sem fôlego para continuar. – Eu... Preciso ficar sozinha, Sirius. Me desculpe, mas eu preciso.

Sirius olhou para ela tristemente.

- Ok. Eu vou te deixar sozinha. Todos nós precisamos de um tempo para absorver tudo que está acontecendo. – ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, e se afastou.

Parou na soleira da porta, e resolveu dizer mais uma coisa:

- Você não precisa enfrentar isso sozinha. Você tem a seu primo, suas amigas, tem a mim.

- Deixa que eu cuido dos meus problemas. – ela respondeu sem olhar para ele, e quando Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si, jurou ter ouvido um soluço.

* * *

><p>James e Sirius contaram para os outros Marotos, Lily, Marlene e Mary sobre o que aconteceu. Depois que James deixou um prato caprichado de frango com batatas com a prima, eles tiveram tempo de explicar mais ou menos a situação.<p>

Remus estranhou logo que viu os dois se aproximando, e perguntou quando sentaram-se ao seu lado porque estavam em Hogwarts, se teoricamente só voltariam no dia seguinte.

- Coisas aconteceram. – disse James sombriamente, sentado ao lado de Lily na mesa da Grifinória e pegando um pedaço de torta de maçã.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Peter, curioso.

Sirius se inclinou na mesa para poder dizer. Afinal, todos estariam sabendo no dia seguinte, já que Skeeter provavelmente colocaria a notícia na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

- Rita Skeeter descobriu _aquilo_ sobre William. – ele disse o mais baixo possível.

- Ai meu Deus. – Lily levou as mãos à boca – Ai meu Deus. Julia deve estar-

- Arrasada? Um caco? – Sirius completou – Pior do que isso. – ele passou a mão no cabelo, frustrado.

- Conte-nos os detalhes. – pediu Mary.

- Aqui não dá. – disse James, terminando de engolir a fatia de torta. – Vamos lá fora.

Os sete se levantaram instantaneamente, e saíram do castelo, indo em direção à faia perto do lago Negro.

Depois de se certificarem que não havia ninguém por perto, os dois se alternaram contando sobre os jornalistas chegando de repente, todos se refugiando dentro da capela, os aurores afugentando _aqueles_ _abutres, _a preocupação dos pais de Jules, a Sra. Potter levando Elizabeth para casa e Richard pedindo que Dumbledore levasse os três adolescentes de volta com ele.

Também comentaram da suspeita de que Skeeter já sabia daquilo há um bom tempo, e que Moody tentaria descobrir quem foi seu informante, e da impaciência de McGonagall e Dumbledore para conversarem.

Passaram alguns bons minutos discutindo, até que Marlene os alertou sobre o horário da aula.

James e Sirius decidiram que não assistiriam à classe nenhuma, mas acompanharam os outros até a Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, cujo professor substituto – um homem chamado Stripes – era pior do que Binns.

Uma habilidade notável, tornar tal matéria insuportável.

Antes de Remus e Peter entrarem na sala, James lançou-lhes um olhar, que na linguagem dos Marotos significava: _Precisamos conversar depois. _

Os dois fizeram uma careta de curiosidade, e enquanto James caminhava com Sirius para o Salão Comunal, este perguntou:

- O que foi, cara?

- Algo de estranho que eu percebi no – ele hesitou – enterro.

- O quê?

- Algumas pessoas que estavam lá... Meu pai não conhecia nenhuma delas, não que eu saiba! Quero dizer, alguns trabalham no Ministério, mas não eram próximos dele para estarem lá. Como aquele Arthur Weasley e a mulher. Havia também aquele cara da cartola, aquela senhora assustadora...

- É possível que ele tivesse amigos os quais você nunca conheceu...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas nunca aconteceu antes. Sempre conheci as pessoas que meu pai era próximo. Eles vinham nas festas de Páscoa, Natal ou Ano Novo, visitavam de vez em quando... Posso passar grande parte do ano aqui, mas...

- Não, entendi o que quis dizer. Mas por que quer falar sobre isso só comigo, Aluado e Rabicho. O que Lily e as outras não podem saber?

- Nada, eu só... Eu só queria saber a opinião de vocês, só isso.

- Tudo bem, então.

Eles entraram na Torre da Grifinória, que estava vazia.

- Ahn, Pontas?

- Quê?

- Você está bem? Digo, eu sei que você não está _bem, _mas... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- Mais ou menos. Acho que... A ficha está caindo, sabe? – James olhou para o chão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

O que fez Sirius perceber: eles ainda estavam usando vestes pretas formais. Ele assentiu, e colocou o braço em volta do ombro do melhor amigo.

- O que acha de trocarmos essas roupas?

- Jules está no nosso quanto, não está?

- Ih, é.

- Bom, nós vamos rapidinho. – James falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eles subiram as escadas para o dormitório dos meninos, e antes de entrarem colaram os ouvidos na porta para ver se ouviam algum barulho lá dentro.

Tudo estava quieto, a princípio.

Entraram, e o quarto parecia vazio. Eles estavam colocando as calças quando ouviram alguém vomitando no banheiro, e saíram correndo para lá.

Abriram a porta de madeira e viram Julia num estado deplorável.

Ela estava sentada no chão, segurando as bordas do vaso sanitário com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. O batom vermelho escuro estava todo borrado, e sua testa, com mechas de cabelo nela grudadas e também no pescoço, estava brilhando de suor.

- Jules... – Sirius sussurrou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e tentando ignorar o cheiro de vômito que empesteava o banheiro. Ele tirou o cabelo de seu rosto, enrolando-o atrás da cabeça de forma que ficasse caído nas costas.

James ajoelhou-se também.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, mas a garota não conseguiu responder, passando mal mais uma vez.

Entre ânsias de vômito e lágrimas, que borraram um pouco sua maquiagem, ela conseguiu dizer:

- Eu... Eu passei mal.

Sirius não pode conter uma risada exasperada. Isso era óbvio.

- Foi a comida? – disse James, olhando para o prato vazio ao longe, no chão do quarto.

- Não, a comida estava ótima. Eu... acho que foi o nervosismo. Está passando.

- Vamos colocar você no chuveiro agora. – Sirius disse sério – E depois, Pomfrey.

- Não... – ela gemeu.

- Sim.

- Eu vou pegar uma toalha limpa. – falou James, e Sirius olhou para ele agradecido.

Sirius ajudou a namorada a se levantar, e sentiu seu coração apertar, pois nunca a vira tão frágil. Estava tão pálida.

James deixou uma toalha na pia, e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. O outro continuou lá dentro, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro, abrindo o zíper nas costas do vestido preto da namorada e despindo-a, colocando-a de pé embaixo da água.

- Isso é ridículo. – ela resmungou, nem conseguindo manter os joelhos esticados direito, enquanto Sirius tentava passar o sabão nas suas costas sem se molhar demais.

- Você está mal. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Ela sorriu, mostrando que estava realmente agradecida.

- Isso é uma mudança e tanto. – ela disse com uma voz fraca.

- Isso é bom? – Sirius perguntou, entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

- Nem tanto assim, acho. Mas... Quando que você estaria dentro de um banheiro todo vomitado, dando banho numa garota?

- Você é minha namorada. Esse tipo de coisa não é trabalho.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você. – Julia se desculpou, olhando para os pés molhados.

- Aquilo _foi_ um pouco desnecessário. – ele concordou.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça ainda mais, se possível.

- Mas compreensível.

- Não esqueça que James está passando por algo muito pior do que eu. Pode ir, eu me viro agora.

- Tem certeza? – ele a deixou tirar o sabonete de sua mão.

Julia simplesmente assentiu.

Ele saiu do banheiro, encharcado, e encontrou James deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama.

- Ela está melhor?

- Consideravelmente.

- Amanhã vai ser horrível.

- Eu sei.

Julia saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois e, recusando-se a ir à Enfermaria, deitou-se na cama de Sirius, onde caiu no sono quase instantaneamente, e os outros dois ficaram conversando baixinho, até que, muito tempo depois, Remus e Peter chegaram junto com as meninas.

Sirius expulsou todo mundo do dormitório, e eles sete então desceram para o Salão Comunal, não antes que James conjurasse uma placa de "Não Perturbe" e pendurado-a na maçaneta da porta.

* * *

><p><strong>4 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Sirius passara o dia anterior incendiando, jogando longe, molhando e desintegrando cada exemplar do Profeta Diário que via na frente. A manchete que Rita Skeeter havia colocado na primeira capa dizia: **A CHOCANTE VERDADE: AS DUAS MORTES DE WILLIAM DEARBORN, COMENSAL DA MORTE. **

Na manhã daquele mesmo dia, James ainda mostrou para ele o recorte do jornal que alguém havia grudado na parede de um dos corredores do segundo andar, e Marlene amassou nervosa outro desses que havia encontrado na parte interior da porta do banheiro das meninas do terceiro andar.

Os olhares lançados para os Marotos eram de vários tipos, principalmente quando as meninas estavam junto: mas em sua maioria ou eram de pena – devido à presença de James - ou de desprezo.

O que deixava Sirius muito irritado, pois o que William fez não tinha nada a ver com a vida da irmã dele. Adolescentes são cruéis.

Julia tomou a sensata decisão de ignorar a todos que demonstrassem reação, e passou o dia olhando em frente, com o pescoço esticado e o nariz empinado, exalando a arrogância e superioridade que qualquer descendente dos Dearborn tinha.

Bem mais tarde, naquela noite, Sirius acordou de seu sono quando caiu no chão, em cima de seu cotovelo. Seu rugido de dor foi tão alto que acordou Peter.

- Almofadinhas? – ele chamou – Está tudo bem?

- Hm, está. – ele resmungou – Ai, meu cotovelo.

- Almofadinhas, você está bem? – dessa vez foi Remus quem perguntou, sua voz saindo do banheiro.

- Estou bem. O que está fazendo aí?

- Conversando. Venham, vocês dois.

Sirius e Peter se entreolharam no escuro, levantaram e entraram no banheiro do dormitório. Lá dentro, estavam Remus e James.

- Pontas, o que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou sentando ao lado do amigo no chão.

- Pesadelos. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. James não ia passar aquele mês com facilidade, eles perceberam.

Peter tentou conter um bocejo.

- Hey, Pontas? – este chamou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os Marotos.

- Quê? – James perguntou, esfregando o cabelo com ambas as mãos enquanto os cotovelos estavam apoiados no joelho, deixando a massa acastanhada ainda mais bagunçada.

- Nós deveríamos tomar um porre. Nós quatro. – ele respondeu, olhando para os outros dois Marotos, com um sorriso amigo.

Era uma cena um pouco estranha: um garoto baixinho e gordinho que parecia a primeira vista uma pessoa solitária e certinha, com olhos pequenos e azuis profundos na face redonda e com o cabelo cor de palha para cima, após ser bagunçado pelo travesseiro, sugerir para os outros três amigos ficarem bêbados junto com ele na madrugada de um sábado.

Sirius deu de ombros, topando na hora. Remus olhou com um sorriso para James, e este deu uma risada.

- Alguém ainda tem uísque de fogo no malão?

- Ah! – Sirius exclamou, levantando o dedo com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. Ele saiu do banheiro, e em alguns segundos – depois de um "Ai!" quando ele tropeçou em alguma coisa não identificada e muito barulho durante a procura pelo malão ao lado de sua cama – ele voltou para o banheiro segurando duas garrafas cheias, uma em cada mão. – Estava guardando esses bebês para uma ocasião especial.

- Muito bem. – Remus esfregou as mãos, sentindo a garganta ficar seca.

Os quatro rapazes pegaram a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa, e conseguiram sair do quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível – impressionados que Beckett não havia nem sequer resmungado -, descendo até a cozinha. Afinal, não eram estúpidos de irem para a Torre de Astronomia _num sábado_. Nenhum deles sabia se acabariam fazendo muito barulho, e era melhor perturbar os lufanos do que ficar perto do escritório de Dumbledore ou correr o risco de trombar com alguma outra pessoa.

* * *

><p><em>- I'll tell you a story that happened to me  One day as I went down to Cork by the sea / The sun it was hot and the day it was warm, / Says I a quiet pint wouldn't do me no harm…_

- Sh… Almofadinhas… - Remus riu, quase caindo no chão enquanto a cabeça flutuante de Sirius (o resto do seu corpo estava coberto pela capa) cantava canções de bêbado irlandesas com a maior animação.

- Você não é nem Irlandês! – falou James, levantando os braços em frustração.

- Não. Não, nhão, nhão. – repetiu Peter.

- Não. – Sirius parou no meio de sua performance. – É verdade. Parte dos Black é escocesa. Ca-hem: -ele encheu os pulmoes de ar para iniciar outra canção - _I just down from the Isle of Skye__/ I'm no very big but I'm awful shy__/ All the lassies shout as I walk by,__/ "Donald, Where's Your Trousers?"…_

Peter caiu na gargalhada.

- Que horas são? – ele perguntou ao se recuperar.

- Hora de festejar, wooooo! – Sirius respondeu, jogando os braços no ar e derramando o resto do uísque da garrafa que estava na sua mão.

- São quase duas da manhã. – respondeu James, conseguindo olhar para seu relógio de pulso. – Mas quem liga?

- Oh, merda... – uma onda de culpa tomou conta de Remus, que era um bêbado bipolar – Nós deveríamos voltar.

- Nãaaao. Aluado, não corta a minha onda. – disse Sirius, deixando de ser apenas uma cabeça.

- Oh, merda, amanhã tem treino. – James reclamou – Como é que vamos fazer alguma coisa com uma puta de uma ressaca?

- Não olha para mim, cuzão. – Sirius se defendeu – Você é o capitão. É você que tem que ser o responsável.

Peter recomeçou a rir ao ouvir a palavra "cuzão".

- Vamos voltar, então. – Sirius falou.

- É. Deveríamos. – concordou Remus. – Rabicho? Consegue se transformar nessas condições?

O outro teve que controlar as risadas antes de responder.

- Acho... Acho que sim.

Assim que Peter virou o pequeno ratinho, os outros abriram a porta da cozinha, e só colocariam a capa se necessário. Subiram a escada do subsolo, tentando não fazer barulho, o que foi difícil uma vez que Sirius tropeçou algumas vezes e Remus pisou no rabo de Peter mais ainda, fazendo este guinchar de dor.

Mal haviam chegado no andar das masmorras quando ouviram alguém falando mais a frente no corredor. Peter se transformou de volta, e os quatro Marotos se esconderam atrás de uma parede, antes da curva que ia diretamente ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- O que vamos fazer? – Sirius sussurrou.

- Nós temos a capa, idiota. – Remus respondeu no mesmo tom, tirando a dita capa de invisibilidade do bolso da frente do casaco de James, que estava concentrado demais tentando ouvir alguma coisa que os sonserinos dissessem para se mexer.

- Ai, você pisou no meu pé! – reclamou Peter.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz grossa que todos eles conheciam bem veio do longe, e Sirius, James e Remus olharam com desespero raivoso para Peter, que se encolheu, guinchando – de novo. _Snape._ – Eu disse, QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Antes que qualquer um dos outros pudessem pensar, Sirius colocou o braço para fora e lançou um "Estupefaça" sem ver em quem.

Pensou que deveria ter acertado, pois ouviu um "HUMPF" e o barulho de alguém caindo no chão.

- MAS QUE PORRA? – outro sonserino berrou, e os Marotos saíram de trás da parede com varinhas em punho.

Snape nem esperou e mandou na direção dos grifinórios um feitiço que eles nunca haviam ouvido falar.

- _Sectumsempra! _– o sonserino oleoso berrou furioso, e o raio esbranquiçado, como o flash de uma câmera fotográfica, acertou de raspão o braço de Peter.

- Que caralho foi esse? – James exclamou, mas os outros estavam ocupados demais duelando com os outros dois sonserinos conscientes.

Remus estava acabando com Avery, enquanto Sirius lutava enfurecidamente com o próprio irmão, e Peter ajudava os dois.

O primeiro conseguiu estuporar Avery, que caiu para trás com o corpo inerte, ao lado de Nott, o que havia sido nocauteado por Sirius no início.

- Expelliarmus! – berrou James, sentindo-se infantil, mas era o único feitiço que não havia tentado ainda.

Snape, obviamente, o bloqueou.

- É o melhor que consegue fazer, Potter?

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora a essa hora, _Ranhoso?_

- Não é da sua conta, seu punheteiro filho da puta!

- Punheteiro? Se você não se tocou ainda, eu estou com a Lily agora. Quem é o punheteiro aqui é você!

- AAAAAAAAARGH! – Snape se lançou contra James, aterrissando em cima dele e dando-lhe um soco da mandíbula.

Remus tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas Snape o empurrou longe.

Sirius levitou Regulus até a parede, batendo-o contra ela e arranjando tempo para ajudar o melhor amigo.

James conseguiu rolar o corpo, ficando em cima de Snape e acertando-o em cheio no nariz.

- Merda... – Peter murmurou.

- Pontas, PARE COM ISSO! – berrou Remus. – VOCÊ É MONITOR-CHEFE! NÃO PODE MATAR OUTRO MONITOR! O QUE LILY VAI DIZER?

Snape tomou o controle de novo, mas Sirius estava preparado. Havia tirado um quadro da parede e acertou a cabeça do sonserino com ele, como se estivesse usando um taco de quadribol.

Severus caiu de lado, e James conseguiu se levantar, com o nariz sangrando.

- Ranhoso tem uma cabeça bem dura. – Sirius colocou de lado o quadro/arma, que tinha um buraco no meio agora.

- Seus covardes. – Regulus falou atrás deles, e o quintanista também não estava em melhores condições.

- Como é que é, pirralho? – Sirius virou-se para encarar o irmão.

- Seus covardes. – Snape repetiu o que o colega disse, cuspindo sangue no chão.

- Estúpidos. – James zombou – Vocês realmente acharam uma boa ideia sair do castelo para encontrar seus amiguinhos comensais da morte em pleno sábado?

Regulus ficou paralisado, mas o ódio dos olhos de Snape pareceu crescer mais ainda. Ele se levantou calmamente, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Potter.

- Ah, então você admite? – James exclamou com um sorriso irônico.

- Você não sabe no que está se metendo.

- Não sei? Ilumine-me.

Sirius parou de encarar o irmão para prestar atenção na cena que estava se desenrolando na sua frente.

Snape sorriu presunçosamente, seus dentes vermelhos, manchados de seu próprio sangue.

- Chega. – disse Remus, dando um passo a frente, e Peter assentiu vigorosamente. – Nós estamos bêbados, e eles não parecem ter feito nada de bom nesta noite. Vamos _embora. _

- Não seja um maricas, Aluado. – Sirius reclamou.

- É, não seja um maricas, Aluado. – Avery falou, agora acordado.

Os quatro Marotos olharam na direção dele, e perceberam que Regulus havia reavivado os outros dois sonserinos. Eles pareciam mal, mas estavam sentados e com raiva.

- Nós vamos embora. – disse James, apontando o dedo em riste na direção de Snape. – Mas não pense que vocês vão sair impune. Ou acham que vamos manter os bicos calados sobre esse nosso pequeno encontro. Não ficaria surpreso se algum de seus colegas _cobras_ estiver se escondendo atrás daquela porta – ele indicou a entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina -, ouvindo cada palavra que estou dizendo.

- Afinal, nós não estávamos sendo exatamente quietos aqui fora. – completou Sirius.

Snape olhava para os grifinórios com tanta raiva que parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir, uma veia pulsante cortando sua testa salpicada de espinhas.

- Vocês vão ficar caladinhos. – falou Nott, ele, Avery e Regulus caminhando para ficar ao lado de Severus.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Porque se vocês mesmo _pensarem _em contar a alguém sobre nosso pequeno encontro, aquelas putinhas que vocês chamam de namoradas não vão gostar muito de viver o resto de suas vidas miseráveis como vegetais. – respondeu Avery, maniacamente.

Todos congelaram.

- Você não- - começou Sirius.

- Está duvidando de mim? – Avery ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Chega. – disseram Snape e Remus ao mesmo tempo, e os dois rapazes se olharam com desprezo.

- Vamos embora. – Regulus murmurou muito baixo a senha de seu Salão Comunal, e junto com Ranhoso empurraram/ajudaram Avery e Nott a entrarem.

Logo os Marotos estavam sozinhos no corredor.

James levou as mãos ao cabelo, puxando os tufos castanhos com força.

- Puta que pariu. – Peter ofegou – Nós temos que contar a alguém!

- Não podemos. – Sirius discordou, tentando produzir mais saliva para tirar o gosto metálico de sangue da sua boca. – Eles... Eu não duvido que façam alguma coisa-

- Snape congelou quando ouviu Avery ameaçar a gente. – James balançou a cabeça.

- Ele vai por os dois nos seus lugares. – completou Remus.

- Só porque o Ranhoso quer entrar nas calças da Evans. – falou Sirius exasperadamente.

- Vamos embora daqui. – Remus repetiu pelo que lhe pareceu pela milionésima vez.

Eles voltaram para o Salão Comunal aos tropeços, sangrando e com roxos em todos os lugares do corpo. Tinham que pensar muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando chegaram à Torre, deram graças a Merlin que ela estava vazia. Tentaram reparar seus machucados, mas finalmente perceberam que o corte no braço de Peter não parava de sangrar. Estava profundo. E a manga da camiseta dele já estava vermelha e empapada de sangue.

- Nós temos que te levar na Pomfrey. – falou Remus com os olhos arregalados – Por que não nos disse sobre o corte antes?

- Eu, eu não queria- - Peter estava fraco demais para continuar a frase. Sua boca estava ficando pálida.

- Ele precisa ir à Enfermaria, agora. – Remus repetiu, e os três pegaram o amigo no colo, fazendo papel de ambulância humana.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, o que mais alguém pode querer a esta hora? – a voz carregada de irritação e sono da madame Pomfrey atravessou a porta de madeira, após Sirius bater freneticamente nesta. – O que aconteceu?

- Hm... Peter está com um corte profundo que não fecha. – Remus tentou explicar – Ele já perdeu muito sangue.

- Por Merlin! – a enfermeira conseguiu ver o braço do garoto gordinho na luz do luar – Entrem, coloquem ele numa maca, rápido!

Poppy se fechou atrás das cortinas da última cama com Peter lá dentro, e os outros Marotos ficaram andando de um lado para o outro pelo chão de pedra, preocupados. Depois de um bom tempo, a mulher reapareceu.

- Então? – James quis saber preocupado.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Pomfrey respondeu, respirando fundo. – O que eu quero saber, é como ele conseguiu esse corte difícil como o demônio.

Os garotos ficaram parados de boca aberta, sem poder dizer nada.

- Argh, está muito tarde para isso. Vão embora, não aguento outro grupo de adolescentes desordeiros nessa enfermaria por nem mais um minuto! – ela os escoltou para o lado de fora.

- O que- O que você quer dizer com outro grupo de adolescentes desordeiros? – James perguntou curioso.

- Ah, peguei o garoto Snape e seus amiguinhos, inclusive seu irmão, Sr. Black, aqui dentro conversando com Sr. Mulciber, que está se recuperando de um quadro de sarampo.

- Eles... Eles estavam aqui? – Sirius balbuciou.

- Sim, acabei de dizer que estavam, não disse, garoto?

- Disse... – Remus concordou lentamente.

- Seu amigo estará bem pela manhã. – Pomfrey disse, terminando a conversa, e fechou a porta da enfermaria na cara deles.

- Puta merda. – James puxou seu cabelo novamente naquela noite.

- Agora não temos nem como acusá-los de nada... – disse Sirius.

- A única coisa que pegariam seria uma detenção conosco. – Remus completou o pensamento.

- Sem evidências para incriminá-los de qualquer coisa. – Sirius suspirou com raiva, chutando um banco que estava encostado à parede do seu lado.

- Não podemos dizer nada. Não vai adiantar nada. – James continuou.

- Puta que pariu. – Remus xingou.

- Eu que o diga, Aluado. – Sirius colocou a mão no seu ombro. – Eu que o diga.

* * *

><p><strong>5 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Eles não dormiram nada. Ao chegarem ao Salão Comunal após deixarem Peter sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, os três subiram até o dormitório, entraram no banheiro e se trancaram lá dentro mais uma vez, lançando um feitiço Muffliato para que ninguém escutasse o que fossem dizer.

James chutou o vaso sanitário num acesso de raiva, Remus sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas, encarando o vazio, e Sirius apoiou as mãos na pia e enfiou a cabeça embaixo da água corrente.

- Amanhã cedo nós vamos buscar Peter e explicar tudo para ele. – disse James, e os dois assentiram.

- Eu só não acredito que estamos completamente impotentes frente essa situação. – Sirius reclamou, esfregando o cabelo, arrependendo-se de ter o molhado - E mesmo se eles realmente tivessem saído do castelo, não teríamos como provar isso. E eles...

- Eles ameaçaram Lily e Jules. – completou Remus, quando pareceu que Sirius ia passar mal.

- Mas vocês viram como Snape não tinha a mínima ideia que Avery e Nott diriam isso? – apontou James – Por mais que eu odeie dizer isso, não acho que ele iria deixar qualquer coisa acontecer à Lily. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquele babaca, mas...

- É. – concordou Remus – E ele também não é estúpido. Não machuriam elas _aqui!_

- Verdade. – murmurou Sirius.

- De qualquer forma, olhos abertos e bico calado. – James avisou amargamente.

– E, Aluado? – chamou Sirius.

- Ahn.

- Não acho que seria uma boa ideia você começar a trepar com aquela garota Meadowes agora.

Remus olhou para ele chocado e com raiva.

- Sério, Almofadinhas. _Sério mesmo?_

- Você quer dizer "sério mesmo" como se isso fosse óbvio, admitindo que tinha em mente trepar com ela, ou "sério mesmo" como uma reprovação ao meu comentário sarcástico?

- O que você acha?

- Bom, eu acho-

- Não precisa nem responder. – Remus o interrompeu.

James bufou e balançou a cabeça, destrancando a porta do banheiro e se jogando em sua cama sem se preocupar em trocar a roupa. Aí lembrou que a camisa estava manchada com sangue de sabe se lá quais dos sonserinos e a arrancou.

Sirius e Remus seguiram o exemplo, e assim como o amigo, não pregaram o olho.

* * *

><p>- Mas que porra aconteceu com o seu rosto, James? – Julia perguntou assim que viu os quatro Marotos – pois estes tinham acabado de ir buscar Peter na Enfermaria – se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória do Grande Salão bem cedo de manhã, com caras de sono e alguns hematomas no rosto.<p>

James estava, no entanto, o pior, pois era quem tinha uma grande faixa arroxeada no seu nariz, logo abaixo dos olhos. Presente de Snape.

- Ahn, nada. – ele se sentou. – Lily, o que está fazendo aqui? Está muito cedo.

- Oh – a ruiva engoliu o suco de abóbora que estava na boca para poder responder – Essa criatura aqui tropeçou em alguma coisa no chão perto da minha cama quando acordou, e caiu em cima da minha barriga. – ela esfregou a área do estômago como se para enfatizar o que dissera.

- Eu já me desculpei. – Julia disse indignada.

- E o que aconteceu com o rosto de vocês? – Lily retornou ao assunto.

- Já disse, nada.- disse James, sabendo que era a resposta mais ridícula que podia dar. Ele parecia um guaxinim, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Não vai perguntar o que aconteceu com a_ minha _cara? – perguntou Sirius, virando-se para a namorada, que estava antes olhando para o primo com olhos estreitos e dedutivos.

- Psh. – ela deu uma risada, e beijou-o.

- Ah-ah-ai! – Sirius gemeu de dor quando ela colocou a mão no seu pescoço.

- O que vocês fizeram para ficar assim? – Lily perguntou preocupada, passando o dedo gentilmente no nariz de James, que se encolheu.

Os Marotos se entreolharam, preocupados.

- Eu sinto muito. – Sirius falou primeiro.

- Mas não podemos contar. – Remus completou.

- É complicado. – Peter disse, balançando a cabeça.

A garota voltou o rosto para James, encontrando seus olhos verdes profundos com os cor de avelã dele, procurando alguma resposta ou alívio para sua curiosidade.

Julia suspirou, olhando para Lily, e esta retribuiu a atenção. As duas trocaram um rápido e demorado ao mesmo tempo olhar, e Sirius sentiu seu estômago revirar.

"_Elas sabem."_

- Por Godric, Potter, o que aconteceu com o seu- O que aconteceu com o rosto de vocês? – a professora McGonagall parou ao lado do grupo enquanto fazia seu caminho para a mesa dos professores.

- Ahn, nós caímos, professora. – Sirius respondeu.

- De um penhasco? – ela disse exasperada, mas se calou ao ver que não receberia nada em resposta além daquilo. McGonagall esticou o pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de algo suspeito – Só espero que isso não atrapalhe o desempenho de vocês dois no jogo de hoje à tarde. – ela concentrou seu olhar por mais alguns momentos em Sirius e James, e voltou a andar.

Sirius acompanhou seus passos com os olhos, e percebeu que Dumbledore também estava no Salão, olhando na sua direção.

- Falando no jogo de hoje... Cadê o resto do time? – falou James, voltando sua atenção para a porta do Grande Salão.

- Eles já estão lá embaixo, treinando. – respondeu Julia.

- Como você sabe?

- Quando chegamos aqui, eles já estavam terminando o café.

- Ok, né. – disse Sirius.

- Então vamos terminar de comer logo, que os sonserinos reservaram o campo para daqui a umas duas horas. – James enfiou uma colherada de ovos mexidos na boca.

- O que vocês vão ficar fazendo? – Julia perguntou para Lily e os outros dois Marotos.

- Ah, eu e Remus vamos na biblioteca fazer aquele dever de Transfiguração. – respondeu Peter.

- Uh, posso ir com vocês? – Lily pediu.

- Tudo bem. – Remus sorriu, concordando.

Em uma questão de minutos, os seis deixaram o Salão. Sirius, James e Julia desceram correndo para o campo de Quadribol, enquanto Lily, Remus e Peter subiram as escadas até a biblioteca, depois de pegarem seus materiais nos dormitórios.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram o lugar quase completamente vazio, exceto por Madame Pince e alguns corvinais do sexto ano numa mesa próxima à janela. Entre estes, estava Dorcas Meadowes.

Remus sorriu instintivamente, mas logo se conteve, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguindo os dois amigos para uma seção completamente diferente da biblioteca.

Ou pelo menos teria feito isso se Dorcas não o tivesse visto.

- Remus! – ela chamou, e Madame Pince a repreendeu. A garota levantou-se e caminhou na direção dele, e Peter e Lily, percebendo que ficariam fazendo papel de candelabro, saíram de perto.

- Oi, Dorcas. – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, torcendo as mãos e franzindo a testa.

- Ah, está tudo bem. – ele assentiu.

- Seu rosto não conta a mesma história. – ela disse com um sorriso preocupado.

Remus deu uma risada desconfortável.

- Ahn, eu caí.

- Oh, entendo. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mas... O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Aqui não é lugar para conversar! – a bibliotecária sibilou rispidamente.

- Vim ajudar Peter com um dever de Transfiguração. – ele respondeu – Hm, vejo você mais tarde, tudo bem? – ele se apressou em acrescentar, não percebendo que ela queria tratar de um assunto completamente diferente com ele.

- Tudo, pode ser. Até. – ela deu um tchauzinho tímido, e Remus apressou o passo para se encontrar com os amigos, deixando Dorcas para trás de boca aberta e uma pergunta presa na garganta.

* * *

><p>Menos de duas horas depois (tempo que foi utilizado para chegar ao campo, para o time apoiar Julia dizendo que não ligavam para o fato do irmão dela ter feito o que fizera, algumas lágrimas da garota, muitos suspiros impacientes de James e finalmente um treino bem cansativo)...<p>

- Oh, vocês têm que estar de sacanagem com a minha cara. – Julia reclamou ao ver os sonserinos se aproximando do time, vestidos com sua roupa de treino.

Sirius e James congelaram por um momento, se entreolharam e relaxaram a aparência, pelo menos.

- Já acabou a nossa hora? – perguntou Angus, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Não, ainda faltam dez minutos!

- Oi! – Bishop exclamou para os jogadores de verde – Nós ainda temos dez minutos!

- Bom – disse o capitão da Sonserina, Warrington -, parece que chegamos um pouquinho cedo.

- Quer saber? – James deu um passo a frente. – Pode ficar. Já estávamos terminando mesmo, e não é como se precisássemos treinar. Dispensados. – o capitão se virou para o próprio time, e movimentou com as mãos, mandando os jogadores em direção ao vestiário.

Julia olhou indignada para o primo, com os braços ao lado do corpo e as palmas da mão para fora, como se perguntasse "_Qual foi?" _silenciosamente.

Sirius só balançou a cabeça e, completando seu esforço para não olhar na direção de Regulus – que estava ao lado de Jonathan Warrington, por isso esta tarefa não foi nada fácil -, guiou a namorada para longe, sendo seguido por James.

Mais tarde, quando o time estava subindo de volta para o castelo, Julia ficou para trás, agarrando a gola das camisas do primo e do namorado, com uma expressão carrancuda.

- O que está acontecendo que vocês não querem me contar? – ela colocou as cartas na mesa sem rodeios.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – James perguntou.

- Vocês enfrentaram os sonserinos ontem à noite, não foi?

- O quê? – Sirius exclamou – Não, lógico que não...

- Ah,é? Então vocês estão todos machucados apenas por acaso? E por acaso você – ela apontou para Sirius – estava quase explodindo de tanto esforço para não olhar na cara do seu irmão, que, _por acaso_ está toda arrebentada também? Ah, e na de Nott, que também não estava em melhores condições? É isso que estão me dizendo?

- Jules, não podemos contar... – James disse com cuidado.

- Não podem me contar? Bom, eu estou cansada de todo mundo tendo coisas que "não podem me contar".

- Oh, por favor – o primo dela disse exasperado -, não torne essa conversa uma sobre você.

- Hipócrita. – ela respondeu, enunciando cada sílaba com raiva.

- Jules, pare! – Sirius segurou o ombro dela. – Se não queremos te contar, temos uma boa razão. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Então chega de perguntas.

Ela fez um beicinho involuntário.

- Ok, então. – ela falou finalmente. – Vamos voltar para o castelo, precisamos estudar um pouco e descansar.

Julia saiu andando na frente, pisando na grama com passos duros de curiosidade e preocupação.

E Sirius e James não podiam nem culpá-la por isso.

* * *

><p>- Tá quase na hora. – disse Angus durante o almoço enquanto enchia a boca de frango, no Grande Salão que estava cheio de gente e com muita balbúrdia.<p>

- Vamos terminar logo de comer então. – disse James – Ninguém se encheu demais não, né?

Os jogadores fizeram que não com a cabeça, todos mastigando.

Pouco depois, Sirius foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Vamos ganhar essa merda! – ele pôs a taça de suco de abóbora com força na mesa, levantando-se e estendendo os braços no ar. Encheu o peito de ar e berrou – GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da casa ficou ainda mais exaltada, batucando na madeira da mesa e entoando seus cantos de guerra a plenos pulmões.

O time da Grifinória saiu do Grande Salão correndo, rodeado por confetes e serpentinas com as cores de sua casa.

Era um jogo contra a Sonserina, logo os grifinórios estavam _bem _animados, e aos poucos, o Grande Salão foi se esvaziando à medida que as pessoas desciam para o campo.

Remus tinha um grande sorriso estampado no seu rosto pintado de vermelho e dourado, segurando sua bandeirola das mesmas cores e seguia com Peter a multidão de alunos quando Dorcas o alcançou, segurando o seu braço.

Peter, por sua vez, percebeu imediatamente sua deixa, e se afastou do amigo para encontrar Lily, Mary e Marlene mais à frente.

- Oi! – Dorcas gritou o cumprimento, já que esse era o único jeito de se fazer escutar.

- Oi! – ele respondeu, e viu de relance as amigas da garota um pouco atrás deles, cochichando e olhando na sua direção. Para serem _mais sutis, _só faltavam apontar. Remus corou profusamente.

- É que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Mas você meio que fugiu de mim lá na biblioteca, ou algo assim-

- Não, eu... Eu não estava fugindo de você.

- Está tudo bem. Não... Ca-hem. – ela limpou a garganta e apontou para o rosto dele - Está doendo muito?

- O quê?

- A sua testa. Tem um galo enorme... Na sua testa.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Bom. – Dorcas sorriu desajeitada.

- Mas o que era que você queria me perguntar?

- Ah. Hm... – a garota sorriu, torcendo as mãos – Eu estava pensando se você, hm, gostaria de, sei lá, na semana que vem... Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, em Hogsmeade? Só... Nós dois.

Remus sentiu seu coração acelerar. E tinha quase certeza que podia escutar as risadinhas das sextanistas a alguns passos , sobrepondo o som do sangue pulsando nos seus ouvidos.

- Semana que vem? – ele repetiu – Isso é perto do dia dos namorados, não é?

O sorriso nervoso de Dorcas diminuiu um pouco.

- Bom, sim. – ela admitiu. – Dia 12. Você quer ir? – ela acrescentou depois de alguns momentos.

O coração descompassado de Remus pareceu cair de sua cavidade e aterrissar no estômago, fazendo este se revirar.

"_Oh, Merlin, por quê?"_

- Ah, Dorcas, eu sinto muito mas... Eu não posso. – ele respondeu, arrependendo-se de cada letra que saia de sua boca.

O rosto da garota se fechou, e o bonito sorriso se tornou numa careta.

- Eu sinto muito. – Remus repetiu suas palavras – É complicado demais e...

Ela sinalizou para ele parar, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos cinzentos dele.

Remus engoliu em seco pela centésima vez nos últimos segundos. As risadinhas haviam parado.

- Você... Você não gosta de mim. – ela afirmou pesarosa, abaixando ainda mais o olhar para seus pés – Desse jeito.

- Não! – Remus exclamou sem pensar, um pouco desesperado, e a luz voltou um pouco ao rosto de Dorcas, querendo, esperando. – Eu gosto de você, Dorcas, eu realmente gosto. Mas eu não posso sair com você. É-

- Complicado. – ela completou com uma risada triste – Eu acho que essa é a palavra que você mais falou para mim, de todas as nossas conversas.

- Não é que-

- Não precisa se explicar, Remus. – ela interrompeu – Eu sei que... Ahn, esquece. Desculpe pelo incômodo de qualquer forma.

- Você não é... Um incômodo. – ele tentou dizer, mas a garota já tinha virado as costas e voltado para o lado das amigas, cujos rostos animados e curiosos se tornaram preocupados. Seus olhos penetrantes olharam para Remus furiosamente.

Ele estava com vontade de marchar até elas, puxar Dorcas de volta para seu lado e dizer SIM com toda a convicção possível. Mas ele não podia. Pelo menos dentro de sua cabeça tímida e, bem, complicada.

Remus sentia como se nunca tivesse odiado a si mesmo tanto quanto naquele momento.

Peter voltou para o seu lado tão furtivamente quanto havia saído. Só que dessa vez ele trouxera três apêndices.

- Remus, o que aconteceu? – Mary perguntou, batendo seus grandes cílios pintados de vermelho.

- Eu acabei de fazer uma merda muito grande. – ele balançou a cabeça, e levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, puxando as mechas castanhas claras para cima e criando um topete completamente não intencionado.

Lily fez o favor de abaixá-lo.

- O que ela disse? – Peter olhou para o amigo cheio de curiosidade.

- Ela me convidou para sair.

- Ai meu Deus, sério? – Marlene exclamou.

- Mas eu não pude aceitar. – ele completou, e as três garotas olharam para ele indignadas.

- Remus mau! Remus MAU! – Mary bateu na cabeça dele com uma das mãos.

- Ei, porque você fez isso?

- Remus, a garota arranjou uma puta de uma coragem para vir chamar você para sair. Você devia se sentir de duas uma, inicialmente: muito envergonhado, pois ela teve que dar o primeiro passo, ou muito lisonjeado, pois ela DEU o primeiro passo, e não é toda garota que vai fazer isso por todo homem, não!

- E levando em conta que você não aceitou... – Marlene balançou a cabeça, reprovando-o – Remus mau.

- Oi, não falem assim! – Peter finalmente começou a defender o amigo, e Remus agradeceu-o mentalmente, pois aquela conversa não estava ajudando o seu ânimo.

Eles chegaram ao campo.

- Vocês sabem que ele tem as razões dele. – Peter continuou sua defesa.

- Sim, mas essas _razões _não podem tomar conta da sua vida! – Mary exclamou – Logo você, Remus, um dos garotos mais inteligentes que eu conheço, perdendo as oportunidades da vida por causa disso.

- Mary tem razão, Remus. – Lily concordou.

Eles se sentaram na arquibancada, e Remus caiu num silêncio completo, sinalizando aos amigos que não queria falar mais sobre o assunto.

Apesar dos gritos e cantos e da atmosfera aparentemente pacífica dos lados vermelho e verde, era possível sentir a névoa tensa que aumentava cada vez mais conforme a hora do jogo se aproximava, pairando sobre a cabeça dos torcedores.

_- Meus queridos! Sentiram minha falta? – _o enunciador do jogo começou a falar no microfone – _Agora com minha garganta curada não preciso mais de substitutos, e posso voltar a comentar, por vocês, os jogos dessa maravilhosa escola. Os ventos estão fortes, a quase 80 km/h, e a temperatura é de 13º Celsius, ou 55,5º Fahrenheit, como vocês preferirem. Lembrando que esta é a última vez que Grifinória e Sonserina jogaram nesta etapa, e o time vermelho e dourado lidera o campeonato, como, odeio ter que admitir, sempre. É, é, é, que seja, bla bla bla. – _ele se irritou com a repentina animação da torcida grifinória – _Vamos às tensões que rolarão no jogo, à parte da principal e óbvia: este é um jogo Grifinória X Sonserina. Acho que podemos prever algumas contusões mediamente graves para hoje. Além disso, temos um enfrentamento dos irmãos Black, sempre interessante de assistir, e a grande rivalidade entre os capitães Potter e Warrington, que vai muito bem obrigado, segundo minhas fontes. Bom, vamos começar isso aqui logo, que tal?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Concentre-se, Sirius, concentre-se."<em>

Sirius já havia rebatido uns trinta balaços, e o jogo não tinha nem uma hora de duração ainda. Conseguira fazer um bom trabalho em ignorar a presença de Nott e Regulus no time adversário por um bom tempo. Agora estava pairando nas alturas, mais alto do que qualquer outro jogador, preparado para qualquer ação drástica que tivesse que tomar.

Foi quando Regulus passou zunindo na sua frente, quase derrubando-o da vassoura, e sendo seguido por Thatcher.

Ele estava _tão_ ligado que nem percebera o pomo de ouro passando a um palmo de seu nariz segundos antes.

"_Vamos lá, Thatcher, vamos lá, mostre que você é bom. Alcança ele, pega esse pomo antes dele..."_

Esse pensamento corria pela sua mente em um ciclo, começando e terminando e começando de novo como uma oração.

Não percebeu que tinha descido alguns metros nessa sua pequena prece.

- Almofadinhas! – ele ouviu alguém berrar na distância, e viu James com a goles debaixo do braço, voando como um dardo na direção dos aros da sonserina e com dois brutamontes de verde colidindo contra seus ombros.

- Ops. – ele soltou, e ignorou a observação do enunciador de que ele havia voltado do mundo de contos de fadas.

Gilbert, que estava longe demais para ajudar James, lançou um balaço para Sirius que era o meio termo, e este rebateu na direção do amigo, quase acertando um dos sonserinos que desviou.

James sabia lidar com um só.

Não mais espremido entre dois adversários, James conseguiu ir ainda mais rápido, eventualmente marcando um ponto para a Grifinória.

E no meio da efêmera comemoração de toda a casa da Grifinória, algo acertou Sirius em cheio no lado do rosto.

A dor lancinante espalhou-se pelo seu corpo, como milhões de facadas lacerando seus músculos, nervos e ossos. Os gritos da torcida diminuíram e depois aumentaram, trocando de razão.

Ele sentiu o quase vácuo engolindo-o, fazendo seu estômago flutuar dentro da barriga. Caiu, caiu, caiu e caiu, e tudo ficou horrivelmente preto antes que pudesse perceber James o agarrando no ar, o apito de Madame Hooch, o desespero da escola inteira e o terror de Madame Pomfrey ao examinar sua cabeça sangrando e aberta.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Foi como acordar depois de uma longa noite de sono pesado e bem dormido. Sirius sentiu que a cama em que estava deitado era menos confortável que a de seu dormitório, por isso logo percebeu que, se olhasse em volta, não veria seus companheiros de quarto.

Estava com o corpo virado de lado, o ombro direito pressionado contra o colchão. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e a princípio não conseguiu ver nada. Deveria estar na Enfermaria, e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando sua visão se acostumou com o ambiente – e suas pálpebras acostumaram-se a estar abertas novamente -, e uma luz artificial atrás dele deixava visíveis as outras macas a sua frente.

Ainda não havia se mexido, então tirou lentamente a mão debaixo do travesseiro, roçando acidentalmente em seu rosto. "Estranho", pensou. Sua cabeça estava envolta em um tecido que parecia gaze.

- Ai meu Merlin. – uma voz disse detrás dele, e ele continuou a rolar o corpo para o outro lado, para ver quem estava ali.

Julia estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado de seu leito, a varinha em punho e acesa em uma mão e um livro em outra.

- O que você está lendo? – ele perguntou, com a voz rouca de desuso.

- Ai meu Merlin! – ela exclamou, se levantando instantaneamente, deixando o livro cair em cima da perna de Sirius.

- O Grande Gatsby... – ele leu o título. – Ah-ai! Minha cabeça. – Sirius levou a mão até o couro cabeludo, e arregalou os olhos de dor.

- Sirius, fique aí, eu- eu vou chamar a Pomfrey!

- Espere! Jules, espere aí! O que aconteceu, por que eu estou na Enfermaria? – ele perguntou com certo desespero – E que horas são?

Julia pareceu se acalmar um pouco – bem pouco - ao ver que o namorado estava lúcido.

- Você não se lembra?

- Não me lembro do quê?

- Sirius, um balaço acertou a sua cabeça. Você esteve desacordado por _três dias_.

- Eu fiquei desacordado por três dias?

- Oh, meu Deus! – sua voz ficou aguda - Você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupada? Todos nós! James quase teve um treco: o pai dele e o amigo no mesmo mês... Ai, Sirius, tinha tanto sangue... – ela choramingou - Você caiu da vassoura, James mergulhou para te pegar. E Madame Hooch ia parar o jogo mas...

- Mas?...

- Nada.

- Jules...

- Eu não sei se deveria- Não agora-

- Você está usando uma calça de pijama com estampa de patinhos. Eu claramente sou quem merece mais respeito e obediência aqui.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés.

- Mas Regulus pegou o pomo.

- A Sonserina _ganhou_?

- Ganhou... Thatcher se distraiu, e Regulus se aproveitou da situação. Mas não foi uma vitória muito animada. – ela logo acrescentou - Só o time e o pessoal que realmente odeia grifinórios comemoraram. Foi bem dramático. E você... James te colocou na grama, pálido como um fantasma, Madame Hooch berrando, Peter tendo um ataque por causa do sangue, muito sangue... Remus, ele me segurou por que eu quase desmaiei ao ver sua cabeça aberta... – ela hesitou, inspirando - Eu estou te dando uma dor de cabeça não estou? – ela disse limpando as lágrimas com a manga do casaco.

- Não, não. Continue. – Sirius a encorajou, e Julia o encarou por alguns momentos, como se para certificar-se de que ele estava bem.

- Lily, Marlene e Mary chegaram. Mary desmaiou. Marlene só não ficou mais lívida que James. Dumbledore apareceu e ele estava bem nervoso, assim como McGonagall. Podia jurar que vi lágrimas em seus olhos se, bem, se ela não fosse a McGonagall.

- Dumbledore nervoso? – perguntou Sirius inquieto – McGoogles chorando?

- Sim! E cacete Sirius – ela continuou -, eles levitaram você para cá, e o gramado estava preto, cheio de sangue... Madame Pomfrey se trancou aqui com você e não deixou ninguém entrar, só o Dumbledore. Eu, James, Remus e Peter ficamos aqui na porta esperando uma notícia... Aí ela finalmente apareceu e disse que podíamos vê-lo rapidamente. Você estava – ela se interrompeu, desviando o foco dos olhos de Sirius para o lado da cabeça dele - _está_ com um hematoma enorme no lado esquerdo do rosto... Sua cabeça está enfaixada...

Sirius estendeu a mão, à procura da dela. Julia sentou-se na beirada da maca e continuou a contar a história.

- Pomfrey... Ela disse que você poderia ter morrido. Você perdeu tanto sangue e... Bem, foi bem na sua cabeça! Caralho, você estava tão pálido, parecia... Parecia um... – ela não conseguiu se fazer dizer a palavra _defunto._

- Jules. – ele disse após uma longa pausa, acariciando as costas da mão da namorada com o longo e ossudo polegar.

- Hm?

- Eu estou bem. – Sirius sorriu.

- Bem? SIRIUS, VOCÊ FICOU DESACORDADO POR TRÊS DIAS! VOCÊ OUVIU QUANDO EU DISSE QUE PODERIA TER MORRIDO? – ela exclamou desesperada.

- Calma mulher, ouvi sim! – ele exclamou de volta, arregalando os olhos - Mas eu estou vivo. E bem.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou, fazendo um beicinho involuntário.

- Mesmo. Vem cá - ele movimentou com os braços, chamando-a para perto, e Julia deu a volta na maca, deitando-se ao seu lado e apagando a luz da varinha. – E o que você está fazendo aqui de madrugada, sua maluca?

- Eu, James, Remus e Peter não gostamos da ideia de você acordar sozinho. – ela respondeu, passando um dos braços sobre o peito dele, puxando-o para perto. – Na primeira noite, a Pomfrey não deixou. Mas ontem James ficou aqui, e hoje era a minha vez.

- Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso. – ele sorriu, um pouco emocionado.

- Nunca mais me de um susto desses, ok? – ela enfiou o rosto no vão entre o travesseiro e o pescoço de Sirius.

- Ok. Mas como vocês conseguiram permissão para estar aqui dentro?

- Pomfrey gosta de mim agora. E eu posso ou não ter chorado e implorado de joelhos para ela deixar a gente te ver.

- Vocês são fantásticos para cacete, sabiam?

- Sabemos. – ela suspirou. – E eu vou chamar a Pomfrey agora. – ela se levantou num salto, não ligando para o resmungo de Sirius.

Em dois minutos, ela voltou com a enfermeira, cujos longos cabelos pretos estavam numa trancinha, esta que em conjunto com a camisola branca que ia até os tornozelos faziam parecer que Pomfrey havia saído do século XVIII.

- Sr. Black! – ela veio apressada para o seu lado, logo checando temperatura, seu pulso, e colocando a luz da varinha na frente do rosto do garoto. – Graças à Merlin.

- Você estava preocupada comigo, Poppy! – Sirius zombou, num tom de voz carinhoso. – Viu? Você gosta de mim...

- Volte a dormir, Sr. Black... Quero dizer, vá dormir. Descanse. – ela ordenou.

- Poppy, eu acabei de acordar de um "sono" de setenta e duas horas. Eu não estou com vontade de dormir. – ele cruzou os braços, parecendo uma criança que não queria ir para cama de jeito nenhum.

- Que bom que eu tenho uma poção para isso. – ela retrucou, dando as costas e indo para seu infame armário de misturas.

- Você vai me dopar? – Sirius exclamou indignado. – Jules, ela vai me dopar!

- Relaxa, Sirius. Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado, prometo.

- Creio que não, Srta. Dearborn. – Pomfrey voltou rapidamente – A Enfermaria é lugar para os doentes, e você me parece bem saudável.

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! – Julia implorou.

- Nosso acordo era: vocês podiam ficar aqui até Sr. Black acordar. Ele acordou. Boa noite. – ela tentou escoltar Julia para fora.

- Não, Madame Pomfrey, por favor-

- Srta. Dearborn, eu sinto muito, mas você tem que ir embora. Boa noite. – ela repetiu mais uma vez, e fechou a porta de Enfermaria.

- Já tomou sua poção, Sr. Black?

Sirius revirou os olhos e virou o copo que estava na sua mão.

- Eca. – ele resmungou, colocando a língua para fora.

- Boa noite, Sr. Black.

- Hm, Poppy? – ele chamou, mas a enfermeira não respondeu – Madame Pomfrey?

- Sim?

- Quando é que eu vou poder sair daqui? – Sirius perguntou. – É que... Eu odeio ficar numa cama de hospital.

"_Pomfrey acabou de sorrir? Carinhosamente?"_

- Eu sei, Sr. Black. Mas discutiremos isso amanhã, tudo bem?

- Ok.

- Boa noite.

- Hm, boa noite, Poppy. – ele disse com um bocejo.

Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e o corpo cansado. Antes que pudesse perceber, a poção já havia tido efeito e ele estava dormindo pesadamente.

Por isso não ouviu nem sentiu Julia entrando furtivamente na Enfermaria, subindo na sua cama e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Mas ele também não ficou surpreso ao acordar na manhã seguinte e ver a namorada babando de um jeito _muito sexy_ na camisa do seu pijama.

- Aposto que você não dormiu direito nenhuma dessas noites. Louca. – ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota e voltou a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Sirius, cujo hematoma no rosto já estava sarando (tinha agora com uma coloração amarelada nada atraente), saiu do castelo naquela manhã de mãos dadas com a namorada e um gorro preto enfiado na cabeça de tal forma que quase cobria suas sobrancelhas.

Logo ele tirou o acessório, pois estava se sentindo ridículo.

Já tinha conseguido milagrosamente a permissão da Madame Pomfrey de sair da Ala Hospitalar – levantando-se da cama e puxando a enfermeira para dançar valsa, mostrando que seu equilíbrio e capacidades mentais estavam em perfeitas condições. Não podia deixar de aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia de liberdade. Inspirou fundo o ar mediamente gelado, e um coro pareceu cantar dentro da sua mente: _Hogsmeade!_

Passara mais quatro dias sentado naquela cama, convalescendo, com gente chata entrando e saindo da Enfermaria e perturbando sua santa paz, os amigos trazendo e levando deveres de casa e escutando as bobagens que as pessoas contavam à Pomfrey para matar aula.

"Minha cabeça está explodindo." Disse uma garota, esfregando a barriga.

Sirius sentiu pena daqueles adolescentes que não sabiam nem cabular às classes direito.

"_Se esconde no banheiro ou volte para o dormitório, pelo amor de Merlin!"_ ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes pensou naquilo a cada vinte e quatro horas.

Porém, aquele confinamento teve suas vantagens. Além de Poppy ter sido incomumente simpática com ele, recebera visitas de gente de todas as casas – a maioria delas de quem ele nunca houvera ouvido falar -, incluindo um ou dois sonserinos com a cabeça no lugar. Os Marotos fizeram quase todas suas refeições com ele, ao lado de sua maca, e James perdoou-o pelo acidente, mas não a Pomfrey, por proibir Sirius de sequer pisar no campo de Quadribol por pelo menos um mês.

Na manhã do dia oito, dia em que ele voltou à consciência, a primeira coisa que Julia fez ao acordar foi sair correndo para buscar seus amigos. Pela cara de quase choro que James fez, Sirius percebeu que teriam de conversar seriamente, o que não haviam feito até então (e nessa pequena troca de ideias, Sirius se certificaria de tentar não zombar do amigo se este tivesse chorado na hora que o viu sendo carregado para fora de campo. Ele não podia culpar o pobre garoto. O pai e ele no mesmo mês seria demais para James aguentar).

- Então, o que quer fazer hoje? – ele perguntou para Julia enquanto desciam da carruagem e começavam a caminhar pela Rua Principal.

A dois dias do dia dos Namorados, Hogsmeade estava transbordando de casais não só de alunos, solteiros fanfarrões e solteiros depressivos. Havia uma fila do lado de fora do Três Vassouras, e a Madame Rosmerta se dividia em atender aos pedidos e terminar de colocar no lugar a decoração vermelha e cor de rosa que estava espalhando dentro e fora de seu pub.

Os dois olharam em volta com certo desespero.

- Quer ir no Madame Puddifoot? – Sirius disse com a melhor voz possível, tentando não fazê-la sair engasgada.

Sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar. Afinal, era para ser um dia romântico, e talvez no fundo a namorada quisesse um encontro normal naquele antro do demônio cor de rosa.

Para seu desespero, Julia parou de andar bem na frente do estabelecimento. Apresentava uma cara estarrecida, com uma sobrancelha erguida e o dedo indicador coberto pela luva verde musgo apontando para a porta rosada.

Ela soltou uma risada, e o nervoso de Sirius passou num piscar de olhos, dando lugar a um sorriso.

Ele suspirou.

- Está de sacanagem com a minha cara? – Julia perguntou. – Assim você até me ofende! A dona desse troço deve gastar um litro de perfume doce por dia naquele carpete. – ela lançou um olhar de nojo para o lado de dentro do restaurante. – Sirius, nenhuma garota com mente normal ou namorado decente vai entrar aqui.

Como se para provar seu argumento, um querubim atravessou a janela de vidro a poucos passos deles, e parecia ter sido jogado para fora. Ele caiu no chão, rodeado pelos cacos de vidro e evaporou em uma nuvem de purpurina dourada, ao mesmo tempo em que um cara saiu do Madame Puddifoot – pela porta - com muita raiva, arrastando a namorada para fora.

- Você vai ter que pagar por isso, meu jovem! – a mulher baixinha e gordinha, a própria Madame Puddifoot, seguiu o casal até o lado de fora, agitando o punho no ar. Percebendo os espectadores, deu um sorriso açucarado para Julia e Sirius e perguntou numa voz calma – Mesa para dois?

Sirius agiu rápido e, seguindo o exemplo do cara antes dele, agarrou a namorada e os dois saíram correndo para longe.

- Oh meu Merlin, aquela mulher é assustadora! – Julia conseguiu dizer entre risadas, quando eles finalmente pararam de correr, chegando ao final da rua principal, onde havia muito pouca gente.

Sirius também estava gargalhando.

- Sério! – ela continuou – É o inferno na Terra! Lily disse que-

Sirius a interrompeu com um beijo quente demorado. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, estavam vermelhos, sensíveis aos fortes ventos que se intensificavam ainda mais naquela área com poucas e baixas construções.

- Eu acho que te amo, Jules. – ele disse sem mais nem menos, mas dessa vez as palavras não tinham sido vomitadas num impulso. Elas não foram planejadas com antecedência também, mas ele teve consciência de cada sílaba se formando em sua boca antes de falar.

- Você o que? – ela perguntou incrédula, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu. Amo. Você. Julia Dearborn. – ele repetiu com um sorriso, acrescentando o nome dela no final para dar mais efeito.

- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou.

- Como assim se eu tenho certeza? Óbvio que sim, idiota.

- Bom.

- Bom?

- Sim, é bom. Porque eu te amo também, _idiota._ – ela se lançou nos braços dele para mais um beijo.

- Sabe que por um minuto você quase esmagou meu coração? – ele disse entre os lábios, numa voz esganiçada e teatral.

- Oh, eu estava de sacanagem. Cala a boca e me beija.

- Ai, ai, cuidado com o machucado.

- Ew, arranjem um quarto, traidores do sangue! – uma voz rouca gritou perto deles, acompanhada de risadas, e o casal olhou em volta para ver quem estava ali.

O sangue de Sirius ferveu ao localizar Avery, Nott e Mulciber às gargalhadas, junto de Snape e Regulus. Estes últimos, se mantinham calados e de cenho franzido, perto do Cabeça de Javali.

- Deixa de ser invejoso, Avery! Só porque você vai morrer sozinho num asilo não significa que tem que ser azedo desde agora! – Sirius berrou de volta, tentando não parecer que explodiria de raiva, e as risadas diminuíram.

Avery apenas sorriu desdenhosamente, e começou a caminhar na direção de Sirius. Regulus segurou seu braço, para a surpresa de Avery, que olhou para o garoto magrelo como se fosse dar-lhe um safanão, antes de lembrar "ah é, ele anda com a gente agora".

Snape, que parecia o líder não oficial do grupo, empurrou a porta do Cabeça de Javali com uma das mãos e entrou no estabelecimento sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Mulciber o seguiu de má vontade, como se não concordasse com a posição não-discutida de Snape, e os outros imitaram. Regulus ficou por último, e lançou um olhar penetrante para o irmão.

- Oy, Regulus! – Sirius exclamou, começando a caminhar na direção do irmão. Julia o seguiu por trás, tentando fazê-lo parar.

- O que é, Sirius?

- Quero te dizer parabéns, babaca. – Sirius cuspiu com raiva – Seu irmão quase morreu, mas você ainda assim pegou o pomo.

- Está triste? – Regulus disse surpreso, com a voz encharcada de sarcasmo. Ele ficava cada dia mais parecido com o irmão, Julia pensou.

- Não, impressionado com a sua frieza. Mamãe te treinou bem.

As orelhas de Regulus ficaram vermelhas. Era tão fácil o atingir. Precisava apenas mencionar a mãe, que ele ficava na defensiva. Às vezes Sirius se perguntava como era possível que os dois tivessem sido criados pela mesma mulher.

- E diga a Nott que isso – Sirius apontou para o lado esquerdo da cabeça – não vai ficar barato.

As narinas de Regulus inflaram, e o rapaz se recusou a continuar ali. Empurrou a porta do pub e entrou, desaparecendo.

- Sirius... – Julia murmurou, lembrando-o que ela ainda estava lá, e Sirius saiu do transe de sua fúria. Ele se virou para encará-la, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Está, está. – Sirius assentiu, balançando a cabeça. Ele abriu um sorriso, e pegou a mão dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Os dois começaram a subir a rua novamente, saindo da área mais afastada, esperando que a fila do Três Vassouras estivesse menor (não estava, mas Madame Rosmerta deu um jeito).

- Sirius? – Julia, pensativa, perguntou durante o almoço, balançando no ar uma batata frita que estava presa no seu garfo – O que você acha que aconteceu com aquela Felix Felicis que Snape ganhou um tempo atrás?

Sirius parou de mastigar instantaneamente.

- Acha que ele já a usou? – ela continuou, soltando a mão dele sobre a mesa para tomar um gole de vinho.

- Eu não sei. – Sirius respondeu – Na verdade, havia me esquecido disso completamente. Merlin, temos que ser cautelosos agora.

"_Merlin. Ele pode usar isso se resolver… Se resolver… Merda."_

- Cautelosos? – Julia perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Por que você diria isso?

- Bom… Ele poderia usar aquilo para qualquer coisa... Imagine se ele resolve começar a, não sei, torturar nascidos trouxas ou sei lá.

- Sirius, ele pode ser mau, mas não é estúpido. Quantas vezes já disse isso para você?

- Realmente. – Sirius concordou, tentando se acalmar. – Snape é covarde demais para fazer algo assim. Mulciber e Avery são malucos o suficiente para começar uma "purificação", mas Ranhoso nunca daria seu prêmio para eles assim.

- Bem pensado. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso hoje. Eu sei que você odeia esse assunto, e eu também. – Julia sorriu. – Ei, aquela ali não é Dorcas Meadowes?

Ela acenou com o queixo para a corvinal, que estava sentada a alguns metros deles com um garoto que Sirius não conhecia.

- Rápida, ela, não? – Sirius zombou.

- Ahn?

- Ué, ela não chamou Remus para sair no dia do jogo? E agora está aqui com outro cara?

- Oh, não se preocupe. Ela provavelmente quer provocar ciúmes no Remus. Olha, ela não parece estar se divertindo muito.

- Você acha?

- Uhum. – ela assentiu de boca cheia.

Sirius torceu o nariz.

- Não vai funcionar. Aluado não está aqui.

- Onde ele está, então? Não o vi, nem mesmo a Peter hoje.

- Oh, os dois preferiram ficar namorando no castelo.

Julia deu uma risada.

- Remus deve estar afogando as mágoas na Dedosdemel, odiando-se a cada segundo por não esperar as promoções pós-dia dos namorados.

- E Peter?

- Com ele, provavelmente. Ou tentando se arranjar uma garota depressiva por estar solteira, usando algum truque da Zonkos ou fogos de artifício do Dr. Filibusteiro.

- Pobres garotas.

- Ei!

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – ela disse. – Mas como Remus está lidando com todo esse negócio com ela?

- Ele está bem chateado com a história toda. Acho que vai ficar tudo bem daqui a alguns dias, apesar de que eles não estão nem se falando mais. Os dois estavam ficando até que bem próximos, e de repente...

- Eu me sinto mal por eles. Tinham potencial.

- É. Teriam, se Remus se abrisse para um relacionamento.

Ela estalou a língua, decepcionada.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei. – Julia falou séria.

- Sobre Remus?

- Não... Eu já mudei de assunto.

- O que foi?

- Não se preocupe, porque eu já lidei com isso. Não sei nem porque não te falei antes, nem é importante. Quer dizer, seria bem importante, mas...

- Fala, Julia.

- Enquanto você estava... Desacordado... Eu recebi uma carta do meu pai. O que eu estranhei na hora. Geralmente é minha mãe que me manda cartas, contando como estão as coisas lá em casa... De qualquer forma, estava num envelope do Ministério, o que me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- O que o seu pai disse?

- Ele queria me tirar da escola. – ela admitiu.

- O quê? Isso seria completamente estúpido!

- Eu sei! Mas eu entendi os motivos dele. Fiquei irritada de início, já que não era uma escolha que estava me propondo, e sim meio que um aviso para já ir arrumando as malas.

- Como você mudou a cabeça dele então? Porque... Você vai ficar, né?

- Claro que vou ficar, retardado! Se não já teria te contado. Eu recebi a carta na hora do café, então voltei direto para o Salão Comunal, e tive uma discussão com ele pela lareira. A principio ele não parecia que iria mudar de ideia, mas no dia seguinte recebi outra carta, e ele me deixou ficar. Pedi para ninguém comentar nada com você, porque não achei que havia necessidade... Mas sei lá, preferi contar agora.

- Então você vai ficar?

- Sim, já disse que vou! – ela deu uma risada.

- Ok, só checando. – ela se explicou – Merlin, o que Richard estava pensando?

Julia simplesmente deu de ombros, e Sirius inclinou-se sobre a mesa para beijá-la delicadamente.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, terminaram de comer uma deliciosa sobremesa de chocolate e saíram do Três Vassouras satisfeitos. Ele não falou nada sobre o irmão, e ela também não (nem sobre o dela nem sobre o dele).<p>

- Oh, meu Merlin, olha só para isso. – Sirius parou de andar, e Julia virou o rosto para olhar o que o namorado estava vendo.

James e Lily num beco, entre duas lojas, prensados contra a parede fazendo coisas nada castas.

- Oh, sério, Sirius? – Julia deu uma risada.

- Olha só para isso. – o rapaz cerrou as pálpebras - Que isso, num lugar público...

- Vamos logo seu pervertido. – Julia balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

- E imaginar que se dissesse a Evans do passado que ela faria coisas assim com o Pontas ela vomitaria nos meus sapatos...

- Vamos embora, Sirius.

- A mão dele está aonde?

- Sirius!

- Oi? – ele se virou, mostrando no rosto um sorriso maroto.

- Primeiro: aquele é meu primo, seu melhor amigo. Ew. E segundo: você prefere assisti-los, ou fazer _aquilo _comigo? – ela apontou para os outros dois.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou.

- Oh, Merlin, subornando o meu namorado com sexo. – ela cobriu os olhos com a palma da mão, envergonhada - O que minha mãe diria? – ela dobrou os joelhos.

- Pare com isso. – ele riu/latiu, e correu para segurá-la no colo.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo? – ela exclamou, tomando um susto.

- Te conquistando. – ele explicou com uma voz galante.

- Você já me conquistou, babaca.

- Te mostrando para o mundo. – ele tentou novamente responder.

- Bom, está funcionando. Todo mundo está olhando para nós como se fôssemos loucos.

- E não somos?

- Pois é. Vamos logo. – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Meu... Príncipe encantando no cachorro preto?

- Isso está errado, pois eu seria o príncipe _e _o cachorro. Não acho que isso seja fisicamente possível...

- Vamos logo!

- Ansiosa para ter um pedaço disso aqui? – ele estufou o peito, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- V-a-m-o-s.

- Como quiser, madame.

E então ele saiu correndo.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

- Meu Merlin, olá, linda estranha. – James disse numa voz galante, com um buquê de flores numa das mãos e um cartão na outra, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Lily naquela manhã no Grande Salão. – Eu sou o maravilhoso James Potter. E você é? Ah, sim, minha linda namorada.

Lily deu uma risada, aceitando as flores e dando um beijo no garoto.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Lily. – ele disse com um sorriso esperto, com uma perna de cada lado do banco para poder falar com a garota de frente. Colocou o cartão cor de rosa entre eles.

- Isso são lírios? – perguntou Lily, apontando para as flores em cima da mesa. – Sério, James?

- Oh, cale-se e abra o cartão.

- Ele passou _dias_ pensando no que escrever. – disse Sirius do outro lado da mesa, com a própria namorada.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – resmungou James, e Lily deu outra risadinha.

- Oh, Merlin, já vi que o dia de hoje vai ser _ótimo. _– Remus resmungou.

- Abra. – disse James, voltando a atenção para a namorada.

- _Rosas são vermelhas/ Hipogrifos são cinza/ Evans eu te amo/ Mesmo que seja tão ranzinza. –_ Lily leu o cartão cor de rosa. – Uau! James, você é o mestre da poesia!

James fez uma careta de tristeza.

- Oh não faça essa cara. – Lily deu uma risada carinhosa, acariciando o rosto do namorado e beijando a ponta de seu nariz. – Obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu contente.

- Você recortou os coraçõezinhos vermelhos também? – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio de baixo, tentando não rir.

- Não, eu não os recortei. Ha-ha, Lily. – ele inclinou-se, procurando um beijo.

- E você? – Julia perguntou para Sirius – Sem poemas para me dar? Estou decepcionada.

Sirius tirou um buquê de rosas vermelhas da manga das vestes.

- Melhor. – ele respondeu – Truques de mágica trouxas e baratos.

- Oh, Sirius, você é o melhor namorado do mundo! – ela exclamou sarcasticamente, beijando-o. – Mas sério, agora. – ela murmurou, com a testa grudada na dele – Você é mesmo.

- Oh, esse dia nunca vai acabar. – reclamou Peter enfiando uma colherada de cereais na boca. – Eu odeio o dia dos namorados.

Marlene lhe lançou um olhar condescendente.

- Oh, mas ele está certo, Marls. – suspirou Mary, mexendo no seu prato com um garfo – Dia dos Namorados é o pior dia do ano.

- Só por que você está sozinha. – Marlene respondeu.

- E você está o quê?

Marlene mostrou a língua para ela.

- Muito maduro. – Mary zombou, enfiando uma garfada de ovos na boca.

Logo o correio chegou, trazendo uma enxurrada de cartões coloridos. Peter recebeu cinco, Remus também, Sirius quinze e James dezesseis.

- Bem menos do que ano passado. – Sirius comentou.

- Está reclamando? – Julia disse estreitando os olhos.

- E quantos _você_ recebeu? – ele perguntou desdenhosamente, fazendo um leque com os seus cartões e abanando-a, bagunçando seu cabelo.

- Três. – ela afastou o leque, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. – Mas se você contar o seu e o do meu pai, cinco.

- Eu também ganhei cinco! – disse Peter animado. – Bate aqui!

- Seu pai te mandou um cartão de dia dos namorados? – Sirius perguntou.

- Mandou? Algum problema?

- Não. – ele riu. – O que ele escreveu?

- "Te amo, filha. Feliz dia dos Namorados, papai." Criativo. – ela colocou o cartão na mesa, ao lado da taça de suco de abóbora – A única carta que ele me manda desde... – ela não terminou a frase.

- Jules...

Julia levantou uma sobrancelha, mas deu de ombros, logo esquecendo do assunto.

- Hey, Remus. – disse Marlene, terminando de ler todos os seus quatorze cartões. – E a admiradora? Recebeu algum dela?

- Não. – Remus franziu o cenho – Na verdade, não tenho recebido nada dela desde o mês passado. Desde que ela quis se encontrar comigo.

- Estranho. – Mary disse – Ela desistiu assim? Do nada?

- Ainda bem. – Remus deu de ombros, com um sorriso despreocupado no rosto.

* * *

><p>Eles haviam acabado de pisar no Salão de Entrada, deixando para trás a mesa do café da manhã uma bagunça de envelopes rasgados, quando uma pequena mão de unhas pintadas agarrou o antebraço de Remus. Antes que ele pudesse se esquivar, a pessoa que o segurou lançou-se contra ele e o beijou fervorosamente. Ninguém em volta pode evitar e se sentir absolutamente surpreso.<p>

A pessoa, uma garota, o largou alguns momentos depois, deixando os lábios de Remus brilhantes de baba. O rapaz, por sua vez, tinha o olhar vidrado de surpresa, e continuou imóvel como uma estátua até voltar ao mundo real.

- Bzhdjffhlgsz... – ele conseguiu murmurar incoerentemente, e os amigos deram uma risada. Remus estava começando a formar um cumprimento na mente quando viu Dorcas a alguns passos dele, com uma expressão facial nada feliz – por mais que ela estivesse tentando esconder sua insatisfação (eufemismo para estômago revirando e rugido no peito produzido pelo grande monstro verde do ciúme) –, até que ela percebeu seu olhar sobre ela e virou as costas, caminhando rapidamente na direção de qualquer fosse a aula que ela tivesse que ir assistir naquele momento. O nome da garota saiu dos lábios de Remus como um sussurro, e ele planejou sair correndo atrás dela – _não, não, Remus, por que você faria isso você não quer ficar com ela, quer? -, _até que lembrou da outra pessoa que estava parada muito mais próxima, a pessoa que havia o atacado com uma língua gigante, invasiva e cheia de baba.

_Ah._

- Hm, olá? – Remus disse, mantendo o olhar sobre a garota baixinha na sua frente e resistindo a vontade sair correndo pela ajuda dos amigos, que pareciam ter decidido ficar observando o desenrolar da cena de uma distância segura.

A atacante era Emily Quirke, e ela tinha um sorriso tímido, que misturado com relance triunfante nos seus olhos verdes escuros criava uma emoção diferente. Remus viu pelo canto do olho Sirius cruzar os braços e trocar o peso de perna, com um largo sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Olá. – Emily respondeu com as bochechas rosadas.

- Ahn, desculpe-me – Remus falou confuso. Tinha que lidar com esse problema primeiro. Um de cada vez, ele repetiu em sua mente como um mantra. -, mas por que você fez... Isso?

- Eu achei que era uma boa maneira de me apresentar. – ela respondeu. Havia algo de desagradável na voz dela. Talvez fosse muito aguda, e combinasse demais com seu tamanho.

- Você não é Emily Quirke? Monitora da Corvinal e-

- Sentiu minha falta? – ela ignorou a pergunta dele, obviamente ansiosa para chegar ao ponto. – Das minhas cartas?

Remus entrou num estado de choque, que teve rápida duração. Ele abriu a boca e a fechou repetidas vezes, procurando algo coerente para dizer – e não "Bzhdjffhlgsz...".

- Hm, era você? Eu- Era você?

- Você parece surpreso.

- Era você? – ele repetiu.

- Sim! – ela parecia bastante animada com sua grande revelação.

- Hm, e por que exatamente você fez isso? – ele cruzou os braços, e rangeu os dentes. Mau sinal.

- Eu – ela vacilou. Tinha esperado uma reação completamente diferente de Remus – Eu meio que gosto de você, Remus.

- Espere aí um segundo, deixe eu entender. – ele respirou fundo. Não era o melhor momento para uma garota vir falar com ele sobre sentimentos, não era _mesmo. _Dorcas _viu... - _Você passou meses me mandando cartinhas _ridículas_ porque "meio que gosta" de mim?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aluado estava bem irritado para falar daquele jeito. Talvez o fator Dorcas o tivesse feito um pouco mais impaciente do que necessário.

- Eu queria- – a garota vacilou no discurso - te conquistar. – ela se arrependeu da escolha de palavras. Deveria ter dito algo com uma conotação menos "quero casar com você e ser a mãe dos seus filhos".

- Me- Me conquistar? Está falando sério?

- Bom, eu só queria-

- Quantos anos você tem? – Remus disse exasperado – Ou tem alma de escritora e resolveu criar um grande plano de fundo para uma _história de amor?_ Não sei se não percebeu ao longo desse tempo, mas eu não tentei descobrir quem você era, não tentei responder a nenhum dos bilhetes e também não fui ao pequeno encontro que você tentou arranjar. Eu não quero sair com você, não quero me envolver com você, nem com ninguém, pelo menos num futuro previsível. Espero que você entenda isso e me deixe em paz.

- Eu, eu só queria... – ela gaguejou – Minhas amigas, elas- Elas acharam que seria uma boa idéia-

- Eu não quero saber. – ele a interrompeu – Por favor, vá fazer o que quer que tenha que fazer da sua vida neste momento, e não me oportune mais.

- Eu... Ok. – ela conseguiu murmurar, e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada e de cabeça baixa.

Remus respirou fundo, esfregou a testa e virou-se para os amigos, ignorando o grupinho de três ou quatro pessoas avulsas que também assistiram ao espetáculo.

- Isso foi- Isso foi cruel, Remus. – disse Mary, o rosto contraído numa careta de decepção.

- O quê? – ele perguntou sem fôlego, engolindo em seco a saliva que não existia. – Você viu o que ela fez?

- Ela te beijou na frente de todo mundo. E?

- E – completou Marlene – Dorcas Meadowes fez parte desse todo mundo.

Vaga compreensão passou pelo rosto de Mary, e o coração de Remus afundou. Ele não queria falar sobre esse assunto. E, se algum dia resolvesse fazer tal coisa, preferiria que fosse apenas com os Marotos. Além disso, Dorcas não era a única razão, e eles sabiam disso.

- A gente pode, sei lá, só ir para a aula, por favor? – ele pediu, olhando para seus pés. Nunca imaginou que seria colocado numa situação dessas. E, enquanto seu arrependimento de ter falado com Emily daquele jeito crescia, a vontade de ir atrás de Dorcas fazia o mesmo.

Remus sentiu o braço amigo de Sirius passar pelo seu ombro, e viu James e Lily caminhando na sua frente de mãos dadas, ele também carregando os materiais dela.

- Se – disse Sirius ao seu ouvido – você quiser ir atrás de uma certa loira e explicar a situação, eu posso cobrir você.

- E se eu não quiser ir atrás de uma certa loira?

- Se for assim, te desejo boa sorte daqui a uns vinte anos, quando toda essa auto-negação te levar à loucura. Merlin, Aluado, todo mundo precisa de uma boa transa de vez em quando.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

- Só vai logo, mas que merda!

- Mais tarde. Mais tarde eu falo com ela.

- Esse é o meu garoto.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

* * *

><p>Ele sabia onde a encontrar. Depois do jantar – em que Roger Davies pediu para namorar com Mary, recebendo um grande beijo desta, e um olhar furioso de James -, Remus foi até a biblioteca, rezando para que <em>ela<em> estivesse desacompanhada.

Com anos de experiência em má sorte, ele não ficou muito surpreso ao ver Dorcas sentada numa mesa com um garoto também da Corvinal, que tinha a aparência muito similar à daquela descrita inoportunamente por Sirius sobre o rapaz num encontro com Dorcas no Três Vassouras, durante o fim de semana.

Felizmente, eles não estavam prestando atenção um ao outro, cada um lendo um livro, isolado no próprio mundo.

Remus entrou num corredor de estantes qualquer, próximo a mesa deles, e tentou se ocupar com um livro enquanto a oportunidade de falar com ela aparecesse. E justamente quando sua paciência e vontade e coragem de falar com Dorcas estavam sumindo, o corvinal levantou-se, e, falando alguma coisa para sua companheira, foi na direção oposta, livro debaixo do braço.

Remus suspirou fundo, procurando recuperar sua coragem – _você está na Grifinória por uma razão, cacete -_, e caminhou na direção da menina, surpreendendo-a ao sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente com pouca sutileza.

- Ah- Remus. – ela disse quietamente, e seus dedos agarraram nervosamente a parte de cima do livro que estava estudando. – O que foi?

Ele não esperava ela estar tão indiferente.

- Hm, oi. Dorcas. – ele sussurrou para não chamar a atenção de Madame Pince.

- Sim?

- Eu queria… Eu queria explicar o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

- Você quer dizer o beijo que Emily Quirke te deu no meio do Salão de Entrada após o café da manhã?

- Isso.

- E por que você precisaria explicar isso para mim?

- Porque... – ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez, e suas mãos não conseguiam parar quietas na superfície de madeira clara da mesa. Dorcas corou. Ele fez um bico, mas nenhum som saiu. – Ela era minha admiradora secreta.

- Sua o quê?

- É. De uns meses para cá, eu vinha recebendo uns bilhetes meio flertantes... Eu não gostava deles, para falar a verdade. Me incomodavam. Um dia a pessoa tentou marcar um encontro, mas eu ignorei, como às outras cartas. Estas pararam de chegar, após isso. E hoje, bem, hoje eu descobri quem as mandava.

- Sério que Quirke fez isso? – Dorcas perguntou, e Remus apenas assentiu.

- Eu a dispensei. Fui extremamente grosso, e me arrependo disso. Mas... Cuidarei de um problema de cada vez. Hm... Eu só queria que você não ficasse com a impressão errada do que aconteceu.

- Entendi. – ela sorriu afetuosamente.

Ele deu uma risada involuntária de pura alegria. E se sentiu tão bobo por isso.

- Então... – ela disse – Foi muito chato se esconder nas estantes esperando Greg sair daqui para vir falar comigo? – ela disse, e Remus corou.

- Eu não estava me escondendo.

- Definitivamente não. Greg disse para mim que ia dar uma volta para você vir aqui de uma vez.

- Ah.

Dorcas deu uma risadinha.

- E esse Greg... Ele é... Seu namorado?

- Não. – ela disse pragmaticamente – Eu sou tutora dele, e ele me chamou para sair no fim de semana passado, como amigos. – ela explicou num tom que fez Remus perceber que ela provavelmente sabia que Sirius a havia visto em Hogsmeade.

- Eu vou... Ca-hem – ele limpou a garganta nervosamente – Eu vou embora agora.

- Oh – ela não conseguiu esconder a cara de decepção -, tudo bem então. – ela se inclinou na mesa timidamente, diminuindo a distância entre seus rostos.

Remus levantou-se abruptamente, quase derrubando a cadeira atrás de si, e com um sorriso e um "tchauzinho" de despedida, saiu da biblioteca com raiva de si mesmo.

* * *

><p>*knock knock knock*<p>

Lily bateu na porta do Dormitório de Monitor Chefe de James com um sorriso não intencional no rosto. O namorado havia desaparecido para tal lugar depois do jantar, o que ela achou estranho, já que o rapaz não ia para lá muito. Ficou claro que ele estava preparando alguma coisa para ela, já que nenhum dos outros emprestáveis Marotos abriu a boca sobre o assunto – significando que sabiam de tudo. Achou ainda mais estranho quando estava sentada no Salão Comunal fazendo seus deveres de casa quando Sirius, sentado próximo dela, bateu dois dedos em seu ombro e mandou-a subir. Tudo que ela pode fazer foi erguer a sobrancelha, recolher seus materiais e subir a escada já sentindo a antecipação fazer efeito no seu peito.

Ela não sabia o que esperar do namorado naquele ponto, mas, tratando-se de James Potter, já estava se preparando para o garoto estar de smoking e com uma rosa vermelha entre os dentes, ou algo igualmente ridículo (/amente fofo) e tirado de um dos filmes trouxas que ele assistira para saber mais sobre a "cultura em que ela fora criada".

A ruiva se surpreendeu, no entanto, quando James finalmente abriu a porta apenas de pijamas: uma das milhares de calças de flanelas xadrez que compunham seu típico vestiário noturno, combinando com uma das camisetas de quadribol que apareciam na mesma – excessiva – frequência.

- Olá. – ele disse, com um sorriso matador (misturado com uma felicidade infantil), apoiando-se contra o batente da porta e inclinando sua alta figura sobre Lily, cobrindo-a com sua sombra.

- Olá. Sirius disse que estava na hora de subir, seja lá o que ele quis dizer com isso.

- Entra. – ele disse apenas, pegando sua mão e puxando-a para dentro do aposento.

Lily voltou ao seu pensamento interior: James teve um bom trabalho durante aquele tempo, espalhando tantas velas pelo quarto que um incêndio não seria surpresa.

Ela manteve esse pensamento para si mesma e continuou a observar o esforço do garoto.

Sobre a cama não havia pétalas de rosas espalhadas, e sim uma toalha de piquenique, com variadas caixas de chocolates da Dedosdemel.

- Remus sabe que você assaltou o estoque dele? – ela perguntou sardônica.

- Oh, vai demorar até ele abrir a reserva de emergência, estamos salvos por um tempinho. – James respondeu, assegurando-a.

- Bom.

James estava realmente quebrando todas as suposições de Lily, não carregando-a para a cama, e sim sentando nesta sozinho e dando um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado, tentando (conseguindo) fazer uma cara sexy. Ela deu uma risadinha e seguiu-o.

- Eu sei que acabamos de jantar, mas sempre há espaço para chocolate, sim?

- Sim. – ela pegou um dos bombons de morango e o colocou inteiro na boca, revirando os olhos de satisfação.

- Ah, isso foi atraente.

- Oh, cale a boca, Potter. – ela disse, engolindo e dando um soco no braço dele.

- Não doeu, Evans.

- Porque eu não quis. – ela retrucou, sorrindo e limpando os dedos num guardanapo. – Mas vamos ao ponto. Você me trouxe aqui em cima porque quer nos entupir de chocolate ou porque precisa de um amasso?

- Não vou dizer que estou _precisando _de um amasso. Estamos fazendo isso frequentemente, então minhas necessidades são supridas com regularidade.

- Então _é_ pelo amasso?

- Também não vou dizer que é só por isso. Eu gosto muito desse com recheio de menta, sabe? – ele apontou para uma caixinha verde próxima ao seu pé.

- Ótimo. – ela esticou o pescoço, pedindo um beijo.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, acariciando sua bochecha com as costas das mãos. Passou a mão por debaixo do cabelo ruivo e solto, segurando sua nuca e puxando-a para mais perto gentilmente. Ela ajeitou sua posição, subindo para o colo de James e passando seus braços e volta de seus ombros largos, passeando com os dedos pelo cabelo espetado e macio.

- Eu te amo. – James sussurrou sem fôlego.

- Eu te amo também. – ela disse, repousando a mão no peito dele. James acariciou os braços da namorada, beijando a única área do corpo dela que apresentava sardas, ainda que bem claras. Ela gostava do jeito familiar que as três palavrinhas soavam nos seus ouvidos. Mesmo que tivessem as dito recentemente, parecia que já o faziam há tempos.

- Você tem que entender, Lily Evans – ele disse, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo -, que você possivelmente é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. E que eu estaria completamente perdido nessa vida se não fosse por você.

James voltou a ficar no nível dos olhos de Lily, e percebeu que para tirar o sorriso que se encontrava no rosto dela naquele momento seria necessário uma catástrofe bem grande.

Preferiu nem pensar em catástrofe, tinha tido dessas o suficiente por um mês, por uma vida, aliás.

Lily percebeu que os olhos do namorado se tornaram distantes e tristonhos, e lançou-se para um beijo mais uma vez, tirando – talvez por um bom tempo – os pensamentos ruins da mente de James.

Estava ficando difícil se fazer confortável com a preocupação de amassar os bombons, então se moveram ainda mais para perto da cabeceira da cama, em cima dos travesseiros.

Eles separaram seus lábios depois de uma eternidade, e Lily recostou sua cabeça no ombro de James, fechando os olhos.

- Não vai dormir, vai? – ele perguntou, arfante.

- Não. – ela respondeu com uma risada, sem abrir as pálpebras. – Só... Sentindo o seu cheiro.

- Oh, obrigado.

- Não disse que era bom.

- Hey! – ele exclamou indignado.

- Estou brincando! – ela beijou sua bochecha como pedido de desculpas. – Você é cheiroso até demais para seu próprio bem, Sr. Potter.

- Que bom. Minha colônia acabou e tive que usar a de Sirius.

- Oh, não! Escassez de colônia masculina no dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano! O que faremos?

- Mandar uma carta para mamãe!

- James, você _exala _independência... – ela disse, jogando a cabeça para trás dramaticamente.

Quando voltou o rosto para a posição normal, ela disse mordeu o lábio inferior, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Lily Evans, você está tentando me seduzir.

- E se eu estiver?

- Não foi uma pergunta. – ele movimentou-se sobre o colchão rapidamente, deitando em cima dela, encostando sua testa na dela e olhando profundamente naqueles olhos verdes.

- Seus pés... Estão em cima do chocolate. – ela conseguiu dizer.

- Ah, fodam-se esses chocolates! – ele se virou jogando tudo no chão e voltando sua atenção para a namorada, que imediatamente colocou as mãos na barra da camiseta do Puddlemere United de James e puxou-a para cima.

Ele tirou seus óculos bem a tempo, e Lily murmurou uma desculpa rápida com uma risada nervosa. Uma vez que os óculos estavam (mais ou menos) seguros na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, James começou a trabalhar nos botões da camisa de Lily, que observou atentamente enquanto ele lutava com os botões, achando aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Estava se tornando um hábito de Sirius levantar-se na madrugada, pelo menos uma vez na semana, para sair do dormitório e fumar um pouquinho. Ainda estava frio demais para sair e tentar o pátio, por isso escolheu o óbvio novamente: a Torre de Astronomia, e que se danasse quem estivesse lá também.

Não se preocupou em pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade ou o mapa, apenas calçou os chinelos, deu uma olhadela em Remus e saiu do Salão Comunal sem se preocupar com qualquer auror que pudesse encontrar.

A probabilidade de trombar com um desses diminuíra drasticamente, já que sobraram apenas uns seis na escola, e não eram grandes coisas. A maioria já havia voltado para o Ministério, ajudando Richard e nas operações de busca dos desaparecidos.

Raramente apareciam pistas dos paradeiros de tais pessoas, mas geralmente as missões acabavam trazendo de volta um cadáver ou mais.

Sirius subiu até a Torre sem problemas, mas descobriu que não ficaria sozinho ao chegar lá.

- Pontas? – Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se da silhueta imóvel. A única coisa que tornava esta reconhecível era a massa de cabelo castanho, com seus tufos espetados contornados pela luz fria do luar. – Nem percebi que tinha saído. O que você está fazendo aqui, cara?

- Pensando. – James respondeu.

- Ah, eu já ouvi essa conversa antes. Potters e seus lugares para pensar.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo e tirou um cigarro da caixa.

- Quer um? – ofereceu, estendendo o maço aberto para James, que fechou-o sem mesmo olhar.

- Eu parei. – disse simplesmente.

- Sério? – Sirius estranhou – É por isso que aqueles pacotes novinhos que tinham no seu malão sumiram?

- É. E como você sabe que eles sumiram?

- Ué, da última vez que fui pegar o mapa, eles haviam sumido.

- Eu pensei que seria melhor jogá-los fora, sabe? – James explicou, dando de ombros – Lily... Ela os odiava. – Sirius fez uma careta – E eu... Bem, e eu-

- Não queria ter o mesmo fim do seu pai. – Sirius completou, sombrio.

- É. Basicamente.

- Não se importa se eu continuar, eh?

- Como se isso fosse parar você, chaminé, de fumar.

- Touché.

Sirius acendeu seu cigarro com a ponta da varinha, inspirou fundo e soltou a fumaça no frio ar daquela noite de inverno. James tossiu.

- Ah, sério, cara? Faz quanto tempo que você não fuma um? – Sirius questionou, um pouco desapontado.

- Desde o começo do mês. Eu-eu não consegui. Tudo que podia pensar era na minha mãe. – James esfregou o rosto por debaixo dos óculos com seus dedos longos. – Não é justo com ela.

- Eu sei. – Sirius suspirou. Ele percebeu que era esta a hora de James tirar tudo do peito, afinal, estava guardando tudo aquilo dentro de si: a morte do pai, a matéria de Rita Skeeter sobre o primo e o "acidente" de Sirius no campo de quadribol.

- É só que... Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca pensei que seria forçado a assistir meu pai ser enterrado, merda. É uma daquelas coisas que você sabe que vai acontecer, mas não se deixa pensar. Tudo está tão fudido nas nossas vidas agora...

- Esquece, cara. Eu sei que é difícil, mas... Aconteceu. Merdas acontecem, e não há nada que possamos fazer com relação a isso. Sentiremos muita falta de Charlus, eu vou sentir quase tanto quanto você. Você sabe o que ele significou para mim. Mas nós não podemos deixar isso nos colocar para baixo. Não podemos deixar de viver as nossas vidas porque merdas acontecem. Não acha que percebi você todo triste e depressivo esse dias. Muitas coisas ocorreram, eu sei, acredite, eu sei. E estive inconsciente por três dias, pelo amor de Merlin. Estou começando a ficar com medo, sabia? Só beijou a Lily duas vezes hoje.

- Você contou, seu escroto?

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, caralho. – ele riu, e James imitou.

- Você é tão babaca, cara.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Eles continuaram a rir sem muito entusiasmo.

- E como vai o namoro? – perguntou James depois de alguns momentos, e Sirius entendeu que ele quis perguntar "Como vai minha prima?".

- Muito bem.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você, Almofadinhas, está num relacionamento sério com a minha prima.

- Eu te falei, cara, merdas acontecem.

- Hahaha, idiota.

Sirius deu uma risada/latido.

- Eu não te contei, contei?

- O quê? – James perguntou.

- Eu disse para Julia que a amo.

- O QUÊ?

- É, eu disse.

- Quando foi isso?

- Hogsmeade. Quando você e Evans estavam se comendo num dos becos entre as lojas. Não pense que eu não vi isso!

- Obrigado. E nós não estávamos nos comendo.

- Suas _mãos_ estavam debaixo da saia dela!

- O quê, você parou para tirar uma foto?

- Num lugar público. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, fingindo reprovação.

- Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- E eu pensando que Evans fosse santa...

- Termine de me contar, idiota. O que Julia disse?

- Primeiro, ela ficou em estado de choque. Acho que ela não podia acreditar que aquelas palavras haviam saído da _minha_ boca.

- E ela disse que te ama também?

- Sim, ela disse. – Sirius respondeu, não podendo evitar o sorriso bobo que se espalhou no seu rosto.

- A mesma coisa aconteceu comigo, cara.

- Como assim?

- Eu disse para Lily que a amava enquanto estávamos "nos comendo num dos becos entre as lojas".

- Sério? Espere, sua namorada é uma mentirosa!

- Ei, por quê?

- Ela me disse que você disse que ama ela há muito tempo. Mês passado, acho.

- Uh, não. Eu a amo desde o quinto ano, eu disse que a amo nem uma semana atrás.

-Aquela mentirosa. – disse Sirius. Aquela mentirosa estrategista, ele pensou. Lily sabia que qualquer outra resposta que tivesse dado para "você já disse que o ama" teria levado Sirius a comentar sobre aquela conversa com James. Dizer que já haviam se declarado um para o outro excluía quase toda a probabilidade de Sirius ir tratar do assunto com o amigo. _Estrategista filha da mãe._ Evans estava passando tanto tempo perto dele que já sabia como manipulá-lo. – Mas de qualquer forma, isso não é mais importante.

- É sim! – James exclamou – Isso significa que ela me ama a mais tempo do que admite.

- Oh, Merlin, pare com essa merda sentimental.

- Vai se fuder, então.

Sirius deu um peteleco no resto do cigarro entre seus dedos, e ele caiu da Torre para o precipício.

- Outra coisa aconteceu naquele dia.

- Quê?

- Eu confrontei Regulus. – Sirius respondeu devagar – Logo depois que disse a Julia que a amava, estávamos no fim da Rua Principal, perto do Cabeça de Javali.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

- Saímos correndo do Madame Puddifoot. Da mulher e do restaurante.

- O-kay. – James não sabia bem o que dizer, pois estava imaginando a cena dos dois correndo desembestados no meio da multidão. Além disso, era estranho ouvir Sirius querer se abrir para falar sobre o irmão. Havia sido esclarecido há muito tempo que ele nunca falaria sobre Regulus se não precisasse.

- Ele estava com sua ganguezinha de Comensais da Morte wannabes. Snape e Regulus estavam em silencio, mas Avery, Nott e Mulciber estavam rindo e apontando. Eu estava com tanta raiva... Eu quase morri, porra. Mas Snape entrou no pub e os outros seguiram. Regulus ficou para trás, olhando para mim. Fiquei ainda mais irritado ao olhar na cara dele. Foi por causa dele que perdi a concentração no jogo, foi por causa dele que não vi aquela merda de balaço vindo na minha direção. Foi tão ridículo.

- Almofadinhas, ninguém te culpa pela nossa derrota. Regulus pegou aquele pomo irregularmente, mas Hooch estava tão preocupada com você que nem percebeu.

- Não foi irregularmente, Pontas. – disse Sirius, com a raiva reacumulando no peito junto com o arrependimento de ter iniciado o assunto.

- Bom, moralmente foi. Ninguém está prestando atenção no jogo naquela hora. Julia surtou, e pensei que Gilbert fosse chorar.

Sirius deu uma risada.

- Thatcher estava distraído – James continuou -, e aí Regulus pegou o pomo. Ninguém comemorou, só alguns sonserinos dementes.

- Isso não me faz sentir nada melhor, cara. – Sirius acendeu outro cigarro, secretamente triste. Seu próprio irmão nem mesmo lançou um mísero olhar na sua direção. Não, ele se manteve focada e ganhou a merda da partida. Ele não ligou para Sirius. Ele não ligou para a cabeça esmagada do irmão, para o sangue no gramado ou os sons da torcida aterrorizada. Ele só ligou para uma porra de pomo de ouro.

Claro que Sirius não verbalizou nada daquilo. E, infelizmente, James já sabia o que ele estava pensando.

- Eu repito. – James continuou – Não foi sua falta, ninguém te culpa.

- Você me culpa.

- Quê?

- Claro que sim. Eu sei que sim.

- Não, eu não te culpo.

- FOI MINHA CULPA, CARALHO. – Sirius exclamou – Nós perdemos o último jogo da etapa porque estava distraído com o meu irmão. Aquele viadinho. Eu queria que ele não tivesse nascido. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele não tivesse nascido.

- Não, não seria.

- Como você sabe?

- Você não teria ninguém para culpar.

- Oh não, eu culparia a minha mãe. Querida Wally. Imagino quanto tempo vai demorar para ela arranjar um jeito de arrancar o dinheiro do Tio Alphard de mim.

- Ela não pode fazer isso. Aquele dinheiro é seu, Alphard deixou isso claro no testamento.

- Tecnicalidades nunca pararam aquela vaca.

- Ela não vai conseguir fazer nada em Gringotts. Ela pode odiar duendes, mas os duendes a odeiam ainda mais.

- Ela tem dinheiro.

- E? Almofadinhas, não se preocupe, seu dinheiro está a salvo. Julia está a salvo. Nós estamos a salvo. Seus sonhos de comprar uma moto estão salvos. Infelizmente.

- Por enquanto. – Sirius acrescentou.

- Sim. – James concordou – Por enquanto. Está tão depressivo por quê?

- Bons pensamentos para uma madrugada de sexta-feira. – Sirius ignorou a pergunta.

- Claro.

- E como vai o trabalho de Monitor-Chefe?

- Enorme. Estressante para caralho. Teremos uma reunião com Dumbledore mês que vem.

- E?

- É sempre meio tenso. Ele encara a mim e a Lily com aqueles olhos esquisitamente _calmos_, ouvindo cuidadosamente tudo que você tem a dizer.

- É como se ele estivesse olhando a sua alma.

- Só seria pior se McGonagall fosse diretora.

- Ela olharia para a sua alma com aquela RAIVA contida.

- Se eu não fosse eu, mijaria nas calças.

- Uhum.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. E me dá um desses. – James apontou para o maço de cigarros, esquecido ao lado da perna esticada de Sirius.

- Pensei que tinha parado.

- Oh, que seja. Eu começo de novo amanhã.

- Amanhã, sei.

- Estou falando sério!

- Acredito em você. – Sirius concordou, passando um cigarro para James, que encarou o pequeno objeto e jogou da Torre. Sirius riu. – Lua cheia é semana que vem.

- Eu sei. – James assentiu.

- Nós deveríamos dormir, cara.

- É, deveríamos.

- Então vamos logo. – Sirius levantou-se num salto – É sexta feira e planejo transar com sua prima a noite toda.

- Oh, sério, cara? Sério? Isso é realmente necessário? – James reclamou, tremendo, mas Sirius continuou a caminhar, enquanto as sombras da Torre de Astronomia desapareciam na luz rosada do amanhecer.

* * *

><p><strong>26 de fevereiro, 1978<strong>

Mais de uma semana depois, o mês já estava quase acabando. Passara mais rápido do que todos esperavam, então agradeceram e desejaram que a passagem de fevereiro para março levasse consigo tudo de ruim que acontecera.

Os Marotos se ocuparam bastante naqueles nove dias, não só com finalmente começando a tentar estudar de verdade para os N.I.E.M.s, mas também voltando a falar com Dorcas, no caso de Remus, e arranjando uma detenção na sexta-feira por assustarem os terceiranistas que estavam tendo aula na Torre de Astronomia na noite de quarta-feira (Sirius insistiu em testar um feitiço novo que descobrira) e largar bombas de bosta no corredor do segundo andar, logo antes do sinal do almoço bater.

James não se arrependeu de fazer finalmente uma besteira depois de tanto tempo – à parte da tradição da Madame Norr-ra, que era sagrada -, mesmo quando recebeu um sermão da professora McGonagall. Valeu cada grito, como pusera Peter.

Mas naquele domingo, todos estavam queriam descansar, por isso Sirius e Julia tinham se trancado no dormitório dos garotos, deitados na cama de Sirius, apenas passando o tempo. Um raio de sol da tarde iluminava apenas parte do quarto, aconchegados debaixo do lençol, com os olhos pesados de sono devido ao ócio completo.

- Hm... Isso é bom. – Julia murmurou, se aconchegando um pouco mais no peito do namorado, que acariciava vagarosamente o topo de sua cabeça, cujos cabelos estavam ainda mais encaracolados naquele dia.

Ela queria dormir, mas não podia, já que em alguns minutos teria que colocar uma roupa e ir para o campo, treinar com o time. Sirius, impedido de jogar até o mês seguinte teria que ficar dentro do castelo – Pomfrey havia o proibido de até mesmo descer para o campo, e ele a desobedeceria se a preguiça não estivesse falando mais alto.

Ele a Motorcycle Weekly que jazia aberta em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, e roubou os óculos da namorada, colocando-os sobre seu próprio nariz e tentando ler com eles.

- Hey! – Julia exclamou, vendo apenas borrões, e esticou o braço para cima, tentando recuperar os óculos. Acabou acertando o nariz do namorado, que resmungou. – Oh, Merlin! – ela sentou imediatamente, espremendo os olhos para tentar ver melhor, e tocando gentilmente o rosto de Sirius – Desculpe! Eu acertei o machucado? Deixa eu ver-

- Não, não acertou! Eu estou bem! – ele afastou os braços agitados da garota, rindo de sua exagerada preocupação. – Eu estou bem. – ele assegurou mais uma vez. – E, por Godric, Jules. Você é cega!

- É, é, eu sei. – ela tirou os óculos do rosto dele, com cuidado dessa vez, e colocou-os na própria face. – Eu deveria começar a me mexer... – ela tentou sair de cima do colchão, mas Sirius a abraçou por trás.

- Não. – ele discordou, balançando a cabeça e inspirando o cheiro de morangos.

- Ótimo. Se o seu primo arrancar a minha cabeça por faltar a mais um treino esse mês, não fique desapontado demais ao chorar sobre meu corpo inerte.

- Você tem um jeito com as palavras... – ele suspirou.

Ela se levantou, arrastando consigo o lençol e o envolvendo em volta do corpo enquanto procurava pelo chão as roupas que mais cedo haviam sido rapidamente descartadas.

- Por que você se importa em se cobrir? – Sirius perguntou - Não é como se fosse parecer diferente em pé e deitada...

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas o seu dormitório tem uma janela. – ela apontou para a janela à sua esquerda.

- Você sabe que esse quarto é a segunda coisa mais alta do castelo, perdendo apenas para a Torre de Astronomia?

- Terceira. Tem os quartos dos monitores chefes.

- Estamos a muitos metros do chão!

- Por que você se importa?

A discussão foi interrompida por uma coruja voando direto contra o vidro da janela/assunto, e pelo que deu para ver antes da colisão, ela tinha um envelope no bico.

Julia não estava muito no _humor _para cartas durante aquele mês, então Sirius levantou-se, abriu a janela e pegou a carta do bico da ave marrom, que havia se segurado no parapeito do pedra.

- É para mim. – ele comentou. – E para Pontas e Aluado. Do Slughorn.

- Oh. – ela disse, agora já quase toda vestida. – Ele disse que ia mandar um convite para um jantar do Clube do Slugue, mas isso já faz tempo.

- Parece que ele finalmente se recuperou do choque de dormir no mesmo castelo que um quase Comensal da Morte por alguns meses. Oh, espere, ele vem fazendo isso há um bom tempo. Bobinho...

Julia balançou a cabeça, dando uma risada, enquanto colocava as calças.

- Quando é? – ela perguntou.

- Dia dezessete de março. Está longe ainda.

- Ah, ele está animado para começar a se reunir conosco de novo.

- Mas não vai ser uma festa, e sim um jantar.

- Vai dizer que você não sente saudade dos longos silêncios desconfortáveis que ocorriam entre os pratos?

- Eu nunca fui nesses jantares! Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que eu só vou nas festas para tomar champanhe e comer canapés.

- Eu vou, se ele me convidar. Oh, céus, já imagino a cena. Eu, Lily, dois corvinais e metade da casa da sonserina-

- Quer saber? – ele a interrompeu. – Eu vou. – Não ia deixar ela lá sozinha com Snape, de todas as pessoas.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso tem a ver com o fato de-

- Tome isso como um presente de aniversário. – ele a interrompeu novamente.

Ela desistiu de discutir, e fingiu esquecer-se do assunto.

- Se você me der de presente de aniversário a sua companhia num jantar do professor de poções, oito dias antes do meu aniversário, cabeças vão rolar.

- A minha _ilustre_ companhia. – ele corrigiu - E não se preocupe. Eu tenho planos para o seu presente de aniversário.

- Eu estou brincando. – ela disse, caminhando até ele e beijando-o na bochecha. – Estarei feliz com qualquer coisa que você me der. Mas eu tenho que ir agora. Te vejo no jantar?

- Uhum. – ele assentiu, voltando para a cama e sua revista.

- Vai ficar aqui dentro lendo Motorcycle Weekly? É domingo.

- Oh, não. Daqui a pouco vou perturbar Remus na biblioteca.

- Bom. – ela sorriu, fora do quarto, com a cabeça espiando pela abertura da porta. – Até.

- Até. – ele acenou, já debaixo das cobertas.

Ela fechou a porta, descendo as escadas de mármore, e Sirius começou a realmente pensar num plano para o presente de aniversário dela.

Mas talvez fosse melhor tirar um cochilo antes...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay aqui está um capítulo recém saído do forno. Deliciem-se (ou não). De qualquer forma, foi divertido. E já vou avisando, os próximos podem demorar, porque tenho a leve suspeita de que ficaram enormes.

Reviews seriam ótimas, sabem? aiai.

Anyways, bjos,

Julia (Você acabou de colocar um coraçãozinho ali? Sério, sério mesmo, Julia?)


	18. De Finalmentes, Maldições e Acordos

CAPÍTULO 17

AKA

DE FINALMENTES, MALDIÇÕES E ACORDOS

**10 de março, 1978**

O início do mês passou rápido como vento numa tempestade. Toda neve já havia derretido, levando embora o frio de rachar e dando lugar a um calor agradável, pré-primavera. Mas, com simulados em quase todas as aulas, a maioria do sétimo ano estava indo à loucura, usando cada minuto livre para estudar, e era raro receber um raio de sol no rosto que não aqueles que atravessavam os vidros das altas janelas.

Março também era um mês de aniversários, o que não era bom naquela específica vez, já que o fim de semana de Hogsmeade estava marcado para o fim do mês. Sirius, portanto, teve que sair escondido do castelo na primeira chance que teve, ir até o vilarejo e comprar todos os presentes para Remus, James e Julia. Para a namorada, achou um bonito colar de prata com pingente de coruja.

Já para Remus, as coisas foram um pouco mais elaboradas. Era um costume dos Marotos que os três que não eram aniversariantes acordassem mais cedo no dia para preparar uma surpresa. Não era uma grande surpresa, uma vez que ia-se dormir na noite anterior sabendo que algo lhe esperava de manhã, mas o que valia mesmo era o susto. Na manhã do aniversário de Remus, James tirou a caixa de papelão – cheia até a boca de bombons – que escondera embaixo de sua cama e, junto de Peter e Sirius, despejou tudo em cima de um tranquilo Remus.

Tudo ocorreu como esperado. Depois dos gritos tradicionais e dos parabéns, eles se vestiram e desceram ao Grande Salão com a intenção de tomar o café da manhã.

No meio do caminho, foram interrompidos por um garoto atarracado com nariz de batata da sonserina, que veio lhes dizer que Madame Pomfrey queria que Sirius passasse na Enfermaria rapidamente para uma última checada, enquanto ele ainda estivesse em jejum.

Sirius já tinha voltado a treinar depois do "acidente", mas não falou com a enfermeira sobre como se sentira. Enquanto caminhavam até a Ala Hospitalar, Sirius preparou um discurso na ponta da língua (_estou ótimo poppy, em forma poppy, posso ir comer uma torrada agora poppy?)._

Quando chegaram ao quarto andar, descobriram a porta da Enfermaria já aberta, por isso entraram de uma vez. Madame Pomfrey estava fora de vista.

- Ah, sério? – Peter disse frustrado. – Será que foi uma pegadinha daquele sonserino?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Sr. Black! – a enfermeira apareceu, e Peter cruzou os braços, desaprovando seu atraso. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desentendido e voltou a atenção para Sirius. – Sente-se por favor. – ela indicou a maca mais próxima.

- Eu não te contei, Poppy, mas já voltei aos treinos. – Sirius contou, enquanto ela mexia na parte coberta por cabelo negro, logo acima da têmpora esquerda. – Tudo ocorreu bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Uhum... – ela murmurou. – Tenho certeza de que está se recuperando muito bem, Sr. Black. O machucado na sua cabeça quase não aparece mais.

- Já a deformação... – Peter zoou.

- É, Almofadinhas, você agora tem um desnível aí do lado... – James apontou, com um sorriso brincalhão crescendo-lhe nos lábios.

- Mas eu te chamei aqui, Sr. Black, para dar-lhe um comunicado. Está voltando aos treinos devagar, mas não vai poder jogar contra a Lufa-lufa no dia dezoito.

- Como?! – Sirius exclamou indignado, olhando para os amigos à sua volta e procurando por ajuda.

- Não grite, Sr. Black, isto aqui é uma enfermaria. – Pomfrey o repreendeu secamente.

- Poppy, você tem que estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Eu não estou "tirando com a sua cara". E se você quer cair nas minhas graças, sugiro que comece a me chamar de Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius bufou.

- Madame Pomfrey – ele disse, juntando as mãos, praticamente suplicando -, por favor, eu estou ótimo, me sinto maravilhoso, aliás, melhor do que nunca. Por favor, POR FAVOR, me deixe jogar.

- Desculpe-me, Sr. Black, mas não há nada que possa dizer que vá mudar minha decisão. O senhor sofreu um grave acidente mês passado, e tem sorte de ter sobrevivido a ele. Não quero o senhor exposto às tensões de um jogo real em tão curto espaço de tempo. Então não discuta, e não tente aparecer no campo naquele sábado, pois serei obrigada a ter uma conversa com a Prof. McGonagall. Podem ir embora agora.

Sirius resmungou como uma criança mimada e levantou-se, dando meia volta, e saindo da Ala Hospitalar, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ele exclamou. – Eu _tenho_ que jogar! Eu poderia ter simplesmente matado aquele garoto que veio nos avisar e tudo estaria como antes.

- É lógico. – Remus revirou os olhos – Não seja tão dramático, Almofadinhas.

- Só porque é o seu aniversário, e porque você pediu tão _educadamente_. – Sirius enfiou o dedo na cara do amigo. - Que sorte a minha. – ele continuou, falando consigo mesmo. Não podia acreditar. Ainda faltava mais de uma semana para o jogo, ele com certeza estaria em melhor forma ainda! Não fazia sentido ela proibi-lo de jogar. Na sua mente, a teoria da conspiração de que Pomfrey havia sido lufana e queria sabotar a Grifinória no campeonato começou a se desenrolar ridiculamente - Pontas? – ele chamou.

- Que é?

- Não vai ter um ataque, vai?

- Estou tentando não ter. – James admitiu. Na mente dele, tudo que passava era _merdamerdamerdamerda. _

- Bom, se vai dar a louca, libera tudo em cima da Pomfrey. – Sirius informou - Sabe o quanto quero jogar.

- Não se preocupe, cara. – James balançou a cabeça, respirando sonoramente, tentando pensar no que faria, quem podia substituir Sirius, _merda_ – Ainda vou tentar falar com McGonagall, mas duvido que ela vá conseguir mudar a cabeça de Pomfrey. Por mais que ela queira que a Grifinória ganhe.

- Mas os reservas não estão bons? – perguntou Peter.

- Sim, estão. – James respondeu. - Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. – ele pediu, tentando controlar a vontade de sair rolando pela escada.

A Grifinória ainda tinha altas chances de ganhar, mas com Sirius a vitória era quase garantida. James queria terminar seu último ano de Hogwarts com ambas as taças das Casas e de Quadribol nas mãos da Grifinória, e ficando para a história da escola como um dos melhores capitães que por lá passaram. Lily conseguiu acalmá-lo um pouco ao longo do dia.

Já Sirius passou calado pelo o café-da-manhã, e com a cara emburrada pelo resto do dia.

O mês estava longe de acabar.

* * *

><p>Remus não era uma pessoa egoísta. Faria tudo e mais um pouco por aqueles com os quais se importava. Mas estar na biblioteca, no dia do seu aniversário, dando aula de poções para um Peter que roncava era definitivamente demais. Àquela hora da tarde, poderia estar fazendo algo muito mais divertido no Salão Comunal – uma soneca antes do jantar.<p>

Não acordou o garoto. Suspirando pesadamente, colocou o livro com cuidado em cima da mesa, passou a bolsa no ombro e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Peter para trás. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Madame Pince iria enxotá-lo por estar fazendo barulho demais.

Ainda estava relativamente cedo, pois o sol não havia se posto, por isso decidiu ler um pouco, sozinho. Os outros Marotos estavam no campo, treinando, e ele precisava mesmo passar do primeiro capítulo de O Cão de Baskerville.

Desceu as escadas com um sorriso leve no rosto, era um daqueles poucos dias em que seu humor estava absolutamente radiante, e ao sair do castelo inspirou fundo o cheiro de terra molhada, resultado da chuva do início da tarde.

Resolveu aconchegar-se num dos bancos de pedra do pátio, recostando-se numa pilastra ao lado. Jogando sua bolsa no chão após revirá-la para achar os restos de uma barra de chocolate, pôs-se a ler.

Nem cinco minutos se passaram quando alguém apareceu ao seu lado, gritando:

- Feliz aniversário! – Dorcas exclamou, com as mãos atrás das costas. O rosto de Remus se iluminou ao ver o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios, e ela se sentou para abraçá-lo, apertando a bochecha contra o suéter novo que a mãe dele havia o mandado de presente. Remus colocou uma mão na nuca dela, sentindo o cabelo macio.

O abraço durou alguns momentos. Quando dedos dele se entrelaçaram às mechas loiras, ela se afastou, com uma mão apoiada no peito do garoto, e corando levemente.

Ele pigarreou, arrastando-se um pouco para o lado oposto.

A vermelhidão das bochechas dela aumentou. Entregou o presente que mantivera escondido nas costas. Ele o abriu, alternando o olhar entre o disco que aparecia entre os papeis rasgados e o rosto sorridente de Dorcas. Era o novo álbum de The Unspeakables, chamado Vengeance of the Elves, uma banda pouco conhecida que Remus adorava.

- Uau! Como você sabia que eu gostava deles?! – ele exclamou animado.

- Ah, eu achei que era a sua cara. – ela deu de ombros.

- Obrigado, Dorcas. Mesmo. – ele sorriu, guardando o presente com cuidado na bolsa.

– De nada. – ela sorriu de volta – Mas você esteve rodeado de gente o dia todo... Surpreende-me que esteja sozinho agora.

Remus deu de ombros.

- Peter dormiu enquanto eu o ajudava com Poções na biblioteca, alguns minutos atrás. – ele explicou – Por isso decidi vir aqui fora para um pouco de ar e ler um pouco. O resto está treinando.

- Ah, sim. O jogo com a Lufa-lufa está se aproximando.

- Uhum. – ele assentiu – Dia 18. Eu até estaria lá embaixo agora, assistindo, mas não estou a fim de levar um balaço na cabeça. Sirius está fulo da vida já que Pomfrey não vai deixá-lo jogar no dia.

- Nossa. Mas ele não já está melhor?

- Acho que é só precaução. – ele disse apenas.

Com as mãos juntas entre os joelhos, Remus começou a batucar o pé direito. Sentia-se desconfortável. Aquela conversa estava artificial, contida. Espiou pelo canto do olho e percebeu que o pescoço de Dorcas estava duro. Ela brincava com um fio solto na barra de sua saia sem olhar o que estava fazendo.

Ele coçou a nuca com a mão esquerda. E sentiu seu coração dar um salto quando, ao descer o braço, encontrou algo macio ao invés da dureza do banco de pedra.

Iria se afastar instintivamente, mas ao invés disso virou a cabeça para o lado, fitando a imagem de sua mão cobrindo a dela completamente.

Dorcas não ousava se mexer. Engoliu em seco.

Remus continuou a encarar a sua mão.

"_Oh, foda-se."_

Sabia que iria se arrepender amargamente depois. Sabia que iria se martirizar por colocar seus próprios desejos na frente do bem–estar dos outros. Mas naquele pequeno momento Remus deixou de pensar no futuro, e imaginou que a garota sentada na sua frente estava, de fato, no presente, e queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Remus gostava de Dorcas. Dorcas gostava de Remus. Uma vez na vida, poderia ser assim tão simples?

Remus continuou a ignorar os gritos dentro da sua cabeça que diziam "_não, não pode ser simples"._

Inclinou-se em direção a ela – que, nervosa, mantinha-se estática.

E então a beijou.

* * *

><p>Enquanto James Potter gritava com o time no campo de Quadribol, enquanto Peter Pettigrew era enxotado da biblioteca pela Madame Pince por incomodar as pessoas da biblioteca com seus roncos constantes, e enquanto Mary MacDonald pintava as unhas do pé de Marlene McKinnon no dormitório, Lily Evans encontrava-se sozinha na Sala dos Monitores, organizando alguns papeis e fazendo ajustes de última hora nas escalas de ronda da semana seguinte.<p>

A ruiva tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas a luz bruxuleante da vela na sua frente tornava difícil a tarefa de ficar acordada. Esforçou-se por mais alguns minutos, e, conseguindo terminar o trabalho, permitiu-se deitar a cabeça na mesa de madeira e cochilar por alguns minutos.

* * *

><p>Ele abriu os olhos.<p>

Segurando os ombros de Dorcas, a afastou, descolando seus lábios dos dela e ignorando a insatisfação interna que isso lhe trouxe. Dava para perceber que a garota tentava conter um sorriso, incerta do que iria acontecer depois.

Ela falhou miseravelmente, e deixou sua felicidade estampada no rosto com um sorriso tímido, que cresceu até ir de orelha a orelha.

- Me desculpe. – Remus conseguiu balbuciar, ainda com as mãos nos ombros de Dorcas.

- Pelo quê? Por _isso?_

- Não. – ele balançou a cabeça, engoliu a culpa, e sorriu. Esquecendo-se (ou não) do que diria a seguir, ele a beijou de novo.

* * *

><p>Lily acordou assustada, segundos depois de ter mais ou menos adormecido. Tivera aquele terrível sonho de estar caindo, que a levou a realmente cair da cadeira e bater com a bunda no chão.<p>

- Ai! – ela exclamou, tentando levantar e reunir os papeis que caíram junto com ela. Esfregando o cóccix com uma das mãos, resolveu que era demais por um dia. Talvez fosse melhor subir ao dormitório, fazer as unhas.

Saiu da sala e encontrou o corredor vazio. A dor melhorou rapidamente, e logo ela estava andando normalmente.

Quando atingiu metade do caminho até a escada, teve a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Olhou em volta e voltou a andar.

Sentia a varinha pesar no bolso interno das vestes, mas não a pegou. Ao invés disso, puxou para perto a alça da bolsa estilo-carteiro e continuou a caminhar.

Era fácil sentir-se vulnerável naquela situação. Sozinha num corredor de um castelo de mil anos, iluminado apenas pelo fogo das tochas já acesas nas paredes e os últimos raios de luz que aquele dia tinha a oferecer. Chamando-se de boba, balançou a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos – morou naquele lugar a maior parte do ano, nos últimos sete anos, tinha que começar a pensar besteira _agora? _ -, e quase teve um ataque do coração quando trombou com Peter.

Este caiu no chão, e ela deu um gritinho.

- Oh, meu Deus, Peter, me desculpe! Não vi que você estava aí...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele se levantou, batendo na calça para tirar a poeira. – Aonde está indo?

- Dormitório. Minhas unhas estão um desastre.

- Ah, não quer me acompanhar até o campo? Faremos um exercício e ainda saberemos mais cedo quem foi a vítima de Sirius.

- Pode ser. – ela sorriu, dando meia volta. – Acho que minhas cutículas podem esperar.

Num canto, atrás de uma grande pilastra, alguém guardava a varinha de volta no bolso, com um ar de desapontamento e nervosismo.

- Remus... – Dorcas sussurrou. – Logo vai escurecer. Vamos entrar no castelo?

- Está com frio? – ele perguntou, percebendo que os ombros dela estavam duros.

O instinto era de abraçá-la, ou de tirar seu próprio casaco e enrolá-la nele, mas lá ficou ele parado, com o rosto alaranjado por causa da luz do início do pôr do sol, as mãos envolvendo as dela e ouvindo o uivo que o vento fazia ao passar pelos arcos e ameias do pátio.

Remus estremeceu.

Dorcas o fitou, esperando.

- Sim, você está certa. – "_Merdamerdamerdamerda"_. – Vamos voltar.

Eles se levantaram, e Remus sentiu que seu estômago havia desaparecido, dando lugar a um novelo sem peso de ansiedade pura. Nem percebeu direito quando Dorcas pegou sua mão.

Quando chegaram à porta de entrada, viram duas figuras indo no sentido contrário. Remus reconheceu Lily e Peter, e parou para cumprimentá-los.

Lily abriu um sorriso de contentamento ao ver o casal na sua frente. Peter pareceu surpreso, e olhou para o amigo incrédulo. Reconheceu no rosto de Remus um olhar que aproximava o desespero. _Ele nem espia Dorcas ao seu lado, Merlin. _

Hora de agir.

- Ahn, eu e Lily estávamos descendo para o campo, aparentemente alguma coisa aconteceu. – ele disse de bate-pronto, e a expressão de Remus se suavizou. – Quer ir conosco, Aluado?

- Peter! – Lily exclamou indignada, olhou para Remus e viu seus olhos se arregalarem, gritando socorro. _Oh. _Calou-se.

- Eu não poderia- - Remus começou, segurando a mão de Dorcas para cima.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Remus. – disse Dorcas num tom que fez todos perceberem que ela não estava acreditando em nada do que disseram. Ela estava com a testa franzida, os olhos começando a se encherem de lágrimas. – Conversaremos depois, ok? Está tudo bem.

Ela sorriu educadamente e seguiu para a escada, subindo os degraus rapidamente.

- Merda. – Remus expirou, apertando a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador, tocando uma cicatriz que tinha passando por ali. – Merda, merda, merda, merda, não acredito que fiz isso. Merda.

Ele olhou para os amigos. A ruiva estava de braços cruzados na frente do peito, com desapontamento exalando por cada um de seus poros.

- Gostaria de explicar? – Peter sugeriu.

- Longa história. – Remus tentou se safar.

- Temos até o pôr do sol. – Lily rebateu.

- Pouco tempo.

- Então é melhor começar logo.

Remus suspirou, deu meia volta e saiu do castelo, seguido pelos dois. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, começou a explicar.

- Eu estava na biblioteca com Peter, ajudando ele com Poções, e ele adormeceu. Resolvi sair para um ar, e fui para o pátio, levando um livro comigo. Foi lá que ela me encontrou, me desejou feliz aniversário e começamos a conversar. – ele contou, olhando para seus pés amassando a grama embaixo deles - E foi minha culpa. Fui eu quem a beijou, sem pensar nas consequências. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Não posso expô-la aos meus problemas, não posso pedir que ela fique ao meu lado nessa situação. Não me leve a mal, estar sentado naquele banco com ela foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, gostaria de estar lá ainda, se a vida fosse só aquilo. Mas não é. Relacionamentos não são só isso. Não importa o quanto ela goste de mim, muito menos vice-versa. – ele engoliu em seco - Eu dei esperanças a nós dois. Ela vai me odiar para sempre, já que não posso terminar o que comecei. E isso é pior do que qualquer maldição, pior do que qualquer empecilho para que fiquemos juntos.

Ele terminou de falar sentindo que agora seu coração também havia sumido.

- Remus… - Lily falou, colocando uma mão confortante no ombro dele – Ela não vai te odiar.

Ele deu uma risada debochada.

- Quer apostar?

- Não se você explicar a situação para ela.

- E o que você sugere, Lily? Que eu simplesmente chegue para ela dizendo: oh, Dorcas, eu não posso ficar com você porque eu viro uma criatura repugnante, raivosa e ignorante todo mês? Não preciso de mais pessoas sentindo pena de mim, nem preciso de pessoas se afastando de mim ao saberem a verdade. O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é ficar na minha e-

- Nunca mais olhar na cara dela?! – Peter perguntou exasperado – É isso que você está sugerindo?

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Não posso agir como se tudo estivesse bem, como se não houvesse problemas, nem posso dizer a verdade.

- Escute aqui, Aluado: você é um dos meu melhores amigos, e não vou ficar parado, vendo você desistir da sua vida por causa do seu _probleminha_. Não agora, não tão cedo, não mesmo. Não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar por você, Remus. Não quando daqui a alguns meses vamos sair da escola e enfrentar o mundo real. Acha que não penso nisso? Acha que não dói saber que vamos perder amigos, gente importante para nós? É óbvio que vamos. Então pare de se afundar, pare de se puxar para baixo e preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer: você merece ser feliz SIM. Não me venha com essa cara, porque eu te conheço. Eu sei qual é seu problema de verdade. Você merece uma vida maravilhosa. Tem uma mãe que te ama, uma casa, inteligência, amigos que fazem tudo por você e uma garota legal caindo de amores por você. Porque você não entende que merece ser feliz como todos nós? Merlin, Aluado. – Peter terminou seu discurso ofegante. Lily o observava orgulhosa, e as feições de Remus estavam indecifráveis.

- Uau, Rabicho o que foi isso? – Sirius perguntou, e os três se viraram e perceberam que o time inteiro da Grifinória estava parado ao seu lado.

- Não tome conta da minha vida, Peter. – foi o que Remus conseguiu dizer antes de dar meia volta e subir de volta para o castelo, com raiva.

- O que aconteceu? – James deu um passo a frente, segurando a mão da namorada – Ele está bem?

- Ele beijou Dorcas. – Lily disse simplesmente.

- Quê?! – Julia exclamou, mal acreditando.

Lily sorriu tristemente para a amiga, olhou para o namorado e puxou a mão dele, começando a caminhar. Todos os seguiram.

* * *

><p>- Aluado? – Sirius bateu na porta do dormitório, o lugar para aonde ele, James e Peter haviam corrido assim que pisaram na Torre da Grifinória. – Você está aí dentro? – ele bateu novamente, só que não houve resposta. – Aluado? – ele tentou, olhando para os amigos hesitante.<p>

- Entra. – a voz abafada de Remus chegou aos ouvidos dos garotos. Sirius girou a maçaneta e eles entraram no quarto.

Remus estava sentado na sua cama, afogando no meio de livros e pergaminhos. Com uma pena atrás da orelha e outra na mão, escrevia furiosamente uma redação, fingindo que os amigos nem haviam entrado nem estavam parados na sua frente, na expectativa.

- Me desculpe, Aluado. – Peter disse para quebrar o silêncio, já que nenhum dos outros tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer.

- Está tudo bem, Rabicho. Eu não estou irritado com você. – ele respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sirius perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio em que ninguém sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Olha… - Remus colocou a pena no tinteiro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. – Podemos não falar sobre isso, por favor? – ele pediu – Deixe-me sofrer a minha dor, sou bom nisso. Agora, como foi o treino?

- Uma merda. – Sirius respondeu imediatamente, deixando Remus feliz por ter acatado seu pedido. Ele caiu de costas na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

- Não, não foi uma merda. – contradisse James. - Foi razoavelmente bom. Já selecionei um bom reserva para substituir Almofadinhas, que, aliás, foi o único problema do treino, com suas tentativas suicidas.

- Ah, deixe de ser exagerado, Pontas.

- Você estava rebatendo balaços bumerangue! Quer ter o crânio esmagado de novo ou o objetivo desta vez é o óbito?

- Exagerado.

- Eu. Tá.

- Sim, eu estou puto porque Pomfrey não vai deixar eu jogar. E daí?

- Pense no lado positivo, Almofadinhas. – disse Peter de repente.

- E qual seria?

- No dia anterior ao jogo, você tem pelo menos um jantar com o Slughorn para aliviar a tensão.

James deu uma risada nervosa, e Sirius enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Tinha se esquecido daquela merda de jantar.

Remus só molhou a pena na tinta e tentou impedir a vontade de se jogar de uma janela.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de março, 1978<strong>

- Têm certeza de que vocês têm que ir nesse troço? – perguntou Peter estirado em sua cama, enquanto os outros três Marotos terminavam de se vestir para o jantar do Clube do Slugue.

- Não vamos deixá-las irem sozinhas. – James explicou, terminando de abotoar a camisa preta na frente do espelho.

- E têm certeza de que elas precisam ir nesse troço? – Peter continuou.

- Evans disse que deve isso ao Slughorn. – disse Sirius, do banheiro, enquanto terminava de ajeitar seu cabelo – E Julia não quer que ela vá sozinha. E nós não as queremos lá sozinhas.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Rabicho, nós vamos jantar. Em menos de duas horas, espero, estaremos de volta. – Remus falou, num tom de voz que parecia encerrar o assunto. Estava sentado na sua cama, fazendo dever de casa, já que tinha terminado de se arrumar a um bom tempo. – Estão prontos? – ele se dirigiu aos outros finalmente.

- Quase. – respondeu James.

- Aluado, só porque para se vestir você só precisa enfiar um dos seus muitos suéteres de lã, não significa que somos tão rápidos assim. – Sirius retrucou, saindo do banheiro com as madeixas impecáveis.

- Depois eu que sou o gay... – Remus murmurou.

- Hey. Eu ouvi isso. – Sirius o avisou.

- Vamos? – disse James, enfim pronto, e os outros dois assentiram, dizendo adeus a Peter. Este então resolveu os seguir até o Salão Comunal, aonde resolveu que ficaria passando o tempo.

Quando chegaram lá embaixo, tiveram que esperar alguns minutos pelas meninas, mas assim que as duas apareceram, os cinco deixaram a Torre da Grifinória, e se dirigiram para o quinto andar, onde ficava a sala privativa do professor.

Bateram na porta educadamente, e ouviram a voz alegre de Slughorn pedindo-os para entrar. O homem levantou-se da mesa, que já estava ocupada por três alunos da Corvinal, e veio os cumprimentar.

- Ah, que bom que vocês vieram! – ele quase cantou, apertando a mão de cada um - Estou muito animado com essa nossa pequena reunião de hoje. Quero saber das novidades!

Os grifinórios se sentaram, seguidos por Slughorn. Este continuou a falar:

- Vamos esperar mais alguns minutos pelos convidados da minha casa. – ele sorriu – Uma pena que Sonserina não é famosa por sua pontualidade!

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, e Sirius lançou um olhar para os amigos. Remus estava com as mãos entre os joelhos, tentando ignorar o olhar da única garota ali presente além de Julia e Lily. Sirius imaginou que ela poderia ser amiga de Dorcas, ou mesmo de Emily Quirke. O amigo não estava sob os bons olhos de nenhuma das duas.

Em alguns minutos, chegaram duas outras alunas, do sexto e quinto anos, de cujas existências o anfitrião parecia ter esquecido completamente.

E um pouco depois, os sonserinos tão esperados finalmente bateram na porta. A grande mesa circular disposta no meio do escritório fora inteiramente ocupada, agora com a presença de Snape, Mulciber, Regulus e McNair (um sonserino do sexto ano).

Slughorn então estalou os dedos, e os pratos dos convidados se encheram com a entrada, como numa pequena versão do Grande Salão.

- Então, contem-me, septuanistas, preparados para os N.I.E.M.s? – Slughorn iniciou a conversa, enquanto dobrava uma enorme folha de alface com os talheres de um jeito meio desajeitado.

Um dos garotos da Corvinal respondeu que sim, e os outros concordaram com as bocas cheias de tomates cereja. Slughorn fez mais uma vez o discurso que os exames eram muito importantes, e falou para os outros que não estavam no sétimo ano para irem se preparando. Durante o prato principal – cordeiro com molho de laranja -, a conversa fluiu para assuntos menos estressantes como Quadribol.

Slughorn deixou claro que estava torcendo pela Escócia na Copa daquele ano, e ele James, Sirius, Julia, Jefferson Hope – da Corvinal – e Mulciber entraram numa discussão levemente acalorada.

- Mas é óbvio que a Irlanda vai ganhar este ano. – disse Mulciber.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Estou com o professor Slughorn nessa. Eles têm Craig Ferguson como apanhador e bem, o McNair como artilheiro. – ele apontou para o sonserino de mesmo nome.

- Que bom que você reconhece o talento do meu tio. – McNair respondeu com seu pesado sotaque escocês, e eles trocaram olhares de desprezo.

- Vocês estão todos errados. – se pronunciou Julia – Eu estou apostando na Espanha este ano. Eles têm o Enriquez, que joga pelo Puddlemere United, James.

- Não. – Hope discordou – Noruega reuniu um time excelente.

- Ninguém gosta da boa e velha Inglaterra? – Sirius perguntou.

Eles continuaram nessa discussão por um longo tempo, e entre gritos de "Espanha!" "França!" "Irlanda!" "Escócia!" "Inglaterra!" "Noruega!" e "Não se esqueçam da Itália!", Lily e Remus começaram a conversar calmamente sobre livros. O resto das pessoas estava em silêncio.

- Oh, mas não vamos nos esquecer dos nossos outros convidados. – Slughorn se lembrou da existência destes de repente. – Não somos todos nós que temos esta paixão entusiástica pelo Quadribol, não estou certo, Srta. Evans?

Lily percebeu que seu nome fora dito em outra conversa, e se calou.

- Hm, é. Não é que eu não goste de quadribol – ela acrescentou quando viu o sorriso presunçoso que Snape não conseguiu evitar, e o olhar mortal que James o lançou por causa disso -, mas eu não ligo muito para esportes. – ela deu de ombros.

- Sim, eu sei que seus interesses estão muito mais no lado literário. – o professor riu, e Sirius não conseguia desviar os olhos da mancha alaranjada de molho que estava no seu bigode – Falando nisso, lembre-me de depois apresentar você e o Sr. Lupin aqui ao Sr. Peter Coulson, do Profeta Diário. Ele parece ser a única pessoa séria e com influência por lá hoje em dia.

- Obrigado, Professor. – Remus agradeceu não muito convincentemente.

- Professor Slughorn? – chamou Snape - Você por acaso foi mestre daquela... Rita Skeeter? Ela vem causando muitas polêmicas de um tempo para cá.

Não para a surpresa de ninguém, não se ouviu um pio na mesa. James segurou o pé de sua taça de água com tanta força que parecia que ela iria quebrar. Sirius encontrou a mão fechada de Julia embaixo da mesa e a segurou antes que a garota pulasse no pescoço do sonserino. Não que ele não fosse gostar da cena.

- Lembro-me sim, da Srta. Skeeter. – Slughorn começou a contar, fingindo estar oblíquo à tensão gerada – Corvinal, muito inteligente. Com grande talento para a escrita, suas redações eram impecáveis. Fazia parte do Clube – ele deu uma risada amistosa com um olhar vago, como se estivesse se lembrando das reuniões com ela -, e sempre animava as conversas dos jantares. Sabia de tudo, sempre tinha a última fofoca para nos contar. – o sorriso dele diminuiu – Muito talentosa, sim, uma de minhas preferidas. É uma pena que tenha... Feito o que fez. – sua voz tinha diminuído para um quase sussurro.

Ele olhou para James e Julia.

- Desculpe-me por não ter ido ao enterro de seu pai, James. – ele continuou, seu rosto ficando sério e se esvaindo da familiar animação e brilho – E desejo toda a sorte para Richard nesses tempos difíceis, Srta. Dearborn.

- Obrigada, Professor. – ela murmurou.

- Foi errado o que Skeeter fez. Invadir o enterro do Sr. Potter daquela maneira. – disse Hope – Mas os jornais não podem parar de publicar as verdades. Com todo o respeito, Julia, Skeeter fez o papel dela como jornalista, expondo a verdade. Nós não precisamos de mais corrupção, não podemos mais deixar a população cega ao que está acontecendo.

- Sim. – Julia concordou – Não posso negar de que esteja certo nesse ponto.

- Apesar de que o modo de como ela escreveu aquela matéria foi completamente anti-profissional. – Lily entrou na conversa para defender a amiga.

- De modo totalmente parcial às visões políticas dela. – Remus completou – Richard Dearborn não teve culpa das ações do filho. Ela teve a mesma criação que William e não fez o que o irmão fez. – Remus apontou para Julia.

- É verdade. – o outro garoto da Corvinal concordou.

- Então vamos pelo menos esperar que o Profeta Diário continue expondo os Comensais da Morte – Julia falou isso olhando fixamente para os sonserinos -, de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Ah, Jules, mas não espere que o que aconteceu vá se repetir muito. – disse Sirius, recostado na sua cadeira, com uma máscara de tranquilidade. Por dentro, ele estava ardendo de raiva – Duvido que algum outro bruxo de família rica seja exposto pelas suas atividades ilegais e puristas. Veja a minha família por exemplo. – ele continuou, e todos estavam com os olhos em cima dele, tensos – Alguém sinceramente acha que meu pai vai ir preso ou sequer contestado na mídia? Mesmo que todo mundo saiba do que ele faz dentro do Ministério?

- Não há provas- - Regulus começou a dizer.

- Oh, por favor! – Sirius se exaltou – Devem existir inúmeras provas, isto é, até ele eliminar todas.

- Isso é calúnia. É difamação, Sirius!

- Como se alguém ligasse para isso hoje em dia! Temos problemas muito maiores do que esses, Regulus, você sabe que temos.

- Você não pode sair dizendo essas coisas...

- E por que não?! Você vai me impedir por acaso?!

Regulus se levantou de súbito, sua cadeira fazendo um barulho horrível ao ser arrastada para trás, e todos olharam para ele surpresos. Ninguém, nem mesmo os amigos dele tinham ainda se acostumado com aquele seu novo temperamento explosivo.

Sirius não mexeu um músculo para se levantar, apenas continuou na sua posição desleixada na cadeira, ergueu uma sobrancelha e deixou os seus olhos, transbordando de fúria, tomarem conta da conversa. Desde quando ele havia trocado de papéis com Regulus?

- Acalmem-se! – exclamou Slughorn, nervoso. – Vamos... Manter a calma. – ele disse, respirando fundo.

- Oh, eu estou muito calmo. – Sirius zombou.

- Chega! – dessa vez foi James quem exclamou. – Chega, Almofadinhas! Já deu, não acha? – ele disse num tom de voz mais baixo, segurando o antebraço do amigo, tentando passar-lhe segurança.

- Desculpe-me, professor. – Regulus murmurou, e Slughorn apenas assentiu, ligeiramente atordoado.

Sirius lançou um olhar para James, que já o fitava de volta. Remus reuniu-se a eles nessa conversa de olhares.

- Hm... – Slughorn começou a dizer – Se vocês assim se sentirem mais confortáveis, talvez devêssemos deixar a sobremesa para outro dia, talvez?

- Não, professor! – Lily falou antes de todos. – Todos aqui são grandinhos o suficiente para agir de forma educada, não estou certa?

Ninguém falava nada. Mulciber encarava Lily com superioridade e arrogância.

- Sim, você está certa, Lily. – Julia concordou. Sirius ficou incomodado, pois a namorada não lhe dirigia sequer um olhar.

E assim se seguiu o resto do jantar, quase todos os convidados mudos, e Slughorn tentando criar um ambiente agradável falando do jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa do dia seguinte. Apenas Jefferson Hope se juntou a ele.

Assim que a última pessoa descansou a colher ao lado do prato e engoliu a porção que tinha na boca, todos se levantaram, agradecendo Slughorn pelo convite e saíram do escritório para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Quando os sonserinos finalmente atingiram uma boa distância, foi Remus, que não estava no melhor dos humores naqueles dias, quem explodiu primeiro:

- Almofadinhas, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?!

- Não havia necessidade nenhuma para fazer aquilo! – James completou, segurando firme a mão de Lily. Esta e Julia se mantinham mudas - Ainda mais na frente de gente que não tem nada a ver com a história! – ele apontou para a garota mais nova da Grifinória que os acompanhava timidamente.

- A conversa estava gradativamente caminhando para-

- Para um outro showzinho entre você e seu irmão?

- Eu sei! EU SEI. – Sirius retrucou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. – Olhem, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo, ok? – e não falou mais nada até chegarem à Torre.

A Mulher Gorda os cumprimentou, perguntando como havia sido o jantar, mas Sirius apenas murmurou a senha com raiva e escancarou a porta.

- Vocês voltaram! – exclamou Peter do sofá, uma das últimas pessoas que ainda estavam ali no Salão. – Finalmente- Oh. O que aconteceu?

- Sirius? – Lily colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius, que se virou irritado. – Julia está esperando você lá fora.

Sem mudar a expressão, ele bufou e deu meia volta.

A garota estava encostada na parede de pedra, ignorando os olhares de reprovação da Mulher Gorda.

- Fala. – Sirius disse, aproximando-se, olhando de cima para a namorada. Mas como ela estava de cabeça baixa, tudo que ele via era cabelo.

- Sirius... – ela suspirou, ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz. – Por que toda vez que você vê o seu irmão, você surta? – ela disse, mal controlando sua raiva - Eu entendo que vocês dois tem diferenças, e sim, eu sei que você não gosta nem um pouquinho das coisas que ele faz...

- Eu não gosto é dele mesmo.

- De qualquer forma – ela continuou, não ignorando o comentário dele -, você tem que se controlar. Eu conheço seu temperamento, sei que não vai mudar de uma hora para outra, e eu nem quero que isso aconteça. Mas você tem que entender que vai se meter numa grande, grande confusão se continuar desse jeito.

Ele não falou nada, passando a língua pelos dentes.

- Eu fico preocupada. – Julia continuou - James fica preocupado. Remus, Peter... Nós amamos de você, Sirius, você é uma enorme parte de nossas vidas.

- Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

- Eu? Eu estou fazendo tempestade num copo d'água?! E você já causou um tsunami que matou toda a prataria!

Ele segurou uma risada.

- Sirius, eu estou falando sério.

- Tá. – ele concordou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado impacientemente. – Mas podemos, por favor, parar de falar nesse assunto?

- Eu já te disse que vai ter que falar com alguém sobre isso um dia.

- Mas não hoje.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele a puxou para um abraço, e ela apertou passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço com leveza, apoiando o lado da cabeça contra sua têmpora, enquanto Sirius a apertava com força.

Julia beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente, pegou sua mão e os dois voltaram para o Salão Comunal, agora vazio.

* * *

><p><strong>18 de março, 1978<strong>

O dia já havia começado mal. Ao acordar, Sirius lembrou-se da briga da noite anterior. E depois que não iria poder jogar a partida daquele dia.

Tomou café da manhã tarde, e resolveu dar uma passada na biblioteca já que não tinha nada para fazer – decidiu que não iria ao treino pré-jogo, para que perder horas preciosas de sono? -, e perturbar Remus. Só que quando chegou lá, não havia ninguém conhecido além de Lily.

- Viu Remus por aqui? - ele perguntou de uma vez, impaciente. Não estava a fim de falar com ela.

- Olá, Sirius. - ela o cumprimentou, sarcástica - Como vai você?

- Hey, Evans. – ele disse irritado. - Viu Remus por aqui?

- Ele estava aqui comigo até um tempo atrás, só que Dorcas apareceu e eles foram conversar.

- Nossa. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, puxando a cadeira na frente da ruiva e sentando-se. - Como você acha que isso vai se desenrolar?

- Pensei que você não queria falar comigo.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Sua cara.

Sirius deu uma risadinha.

Lily observou o rosto dele com curiosidade. Seus olhos estavam procurando por alguma deixa, alguma oportunidade que aparecesse, não convidada, no rosto dele. Ela tinha que falar com ele. Quando viu que nenhuma brecha iria surgir, foi em frente.

- Você quer conversar? Sobre... – ela não terminou a frase.

- E a que exatamente você estaria se referindo, Evans? - ele disse, brincando com a capa de um dos livros em cima da mesa e sem levantar os olhos para a garota.

- Ao jantar de ontem. - ela explicou.

- E porque eu iria querer conversar com você sobre isso mesmo? - ele a olhou desafiadoramente.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Nenhuma razão particular. E achei que fôssemos no mínimo colegas de verdade agora. Não há necessidade de me tratar dessa maneira.

- Você não é minha _colega_, Evans, você é minha amiga.

Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

- E esta é uma das principais razões pelas quais eu não vou falar com você sobre meu relacionamento com meu irmão idiota. - ele continuou.

- Ah, mas você já está falando.

Sirius riu/latiu.

- Merlin, eu o odeio. – ele murmurou.

- E mesmo assim você o ama. – ela retrucou.

- Evans, eu acabei de dizer o oposto.

- Aí que você se engana. Veja bem, o oposto de amor não é o ódio, e sim a indiferença. Então é perfeitamente possível uma pessoa se encontrar na situação de amar e odiar outra ao mesmo tempo. Tome a mim e James como exemplo.

- Poético.

- Não é? – ela sorriu. – Engraçado. – acrescentou depois de uma pausa.

- O quê?

- James, e Remus, e Peter, e Julia sabem perfeitamente lidar com você e seu temperamento. Enquanto eu não sei praticamente nada.

- Com ciúmes, Evans?

- São mais próximos de você, sabem mais de você do que eu. – ela o ignorou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- E como isso é engraçado?

- É engraçado porque essa minha ignorância talvez me torne a mais qualificada para dizer algumas das verdades que você tem que ouvir. – Lily explicou, deixando a cabeça cair para um lado. – Todo mundo já se acostumou com a sua... Sensitividade.

- Eu não sei por que as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse um campo minado, Merlin. – Sirius suspirou.

Lily sorriu e, fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos, disse:

- Por que não pensa sobre isso, então? Pode encontrar a resposta.

- Tem certeza que quer ser jornalista? – Sirius perguntou, não baixando a guarda, mas tendo que admitir para si mesmo que ele não odiava Lily Evans como um dia já quis – por ela ser a Yoko Ono na vida dele -, mas sim que ela era realmente uma excelente amiga – Está mais para uma psicóloga do que discípula de Rita Skeeter.

- Vou deixar você com suas reflexões.

Sirius bufou.

- Vejo você mais tarde no almoço. - ela completou, e foi embora da biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Foi um consenso de olhares que o fez se levantar (mesmo que ela tivesse o visto e desviado a atenção para Madame Pince). Remus passou por Marlene e Phillip, que conversavam numa mesa na seção de Herbologia, e caminhou hesitantemente até onde Dorcas estava parada, apoiada pelos cotovelos em cima da escrivaninha da bibliotecária, conversando com a mesma.<p>

- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse. Demorou oito dias para tomar aquela decisão, e agora que estava para agir perguntou-se se não seria melhor deixar a ideia cozinhando por mais algumas semanas, ou meses, ou anos.

- Ahn? – ela se virou – Oh. – não imaginava que ele iria andar até lá. Pensou em recusar. Não. – Eu... Hm, com licença, Irma. – indicou a porta da biblioteca, e eles saíram para o corredor.

- Você chama a Madame Pince de Irma? Sério? – Remus não resistiu perguntar.

Dorcas deu de ombros com uma expressão indiferente.

- Desculpe-me por não ter vindo conversar com você mais cedo. – ele declarou.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade não esperava que você fosse vir. – Dorcas admitiu.

- Oh. De qualquer maneira, eu vim. – ele limpou a garganta.

- Podemos conversar enquanto caminhamos? Tenho que voltar para o meu Salão Comunal...

Remus assentiu silenciosamente e começaram a se mover.

- Me desculpe, Dorcas. – ele suplicou, tentando não contar a quantidade de vezes que pedira o perdão dela desde que se conheceram.

- Remus... – ela suspirou, tentando ganhar tempo para dizer o que tinha ensaiado durante oito dias – Eu sei, bom, eu quero acreditar que sei que você não é o tipo de garoto que passou ser por meio de suas atitudes, muito menos o tipo que as minhas amigas o acusam de ser. Mas qualquer que seja, tem um motivo para fazer essas coisas, um motivo real para não querer ficar comigo.

- Mas eu quero! – Remus a interrompeu. – Eu realmente quero!

- Não, você não quer. – ela sorriu tristemente. – Minha irmã gosta de você. Queria que ficássemos juntos... – Ela acrescentou quase para si mesma.

Remus olhou para ela com atenção. Chegaram ao sexto andar.

- Você vai me dar um ultimato, não vai?

Dorcas assentiu.

- Não sou só eu quem sofre no meio dessa loucura – ela começou a explicar. Tinha a intenção de continuar a falar, mas pensou que o garoto captaria a mensagem no silêncio.

- Entendo. – ele disse após alguns longos segundos.

_Ela _captou a mensagem.

Pararam próximos à entrada da Torre da Corvinal. O olhar dela abaixou para o chão, começando a analisar as pegadas que seus pés inquietos deixavam na poeira.

- Um bom motivo, então. – ela finalmente falou, afastando-se. Remus entendeu que era a hora de ir embora. Virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar de volta para a biblioteca.

Dorcas lançou-lhe um último olhar e entrou no Salão.

Enquanto andava, Remus viu Sirius dirigindo-se para a biblioteca também, e se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra na esperança de que o amigo não o visse. Preferia ficar sozinho.

Resolveu voltar para o dormitório, e terminar alguns deveres de casa antes do almoço.

Enquanto arrumava algumas coisas pelo quarto, esperou não ter que nunca mais mencionar o assunto Dorcas com os amigos.

Mas a quem queria enganar?

* * *

><p><strong>25 de março, 1978<strong>

Horas antes dos três Marotos entrarem no Salão Comunal durante a madrugada, suados e sonhando por uma cama que iria os abrigar por menos de duas horas, eles realmente pensaram que aquela seria apenas mais uma lua cheia.

Haviam deixado Remus na Casa dos Gritos com os corações apertados - como sempre -, e voltavam para a Torre da Grifinória. Sirius e James, debaixo da capa, tiveram que carregar Peter, ainda em sua forma de ratinho, nas mãos, pois o amigo torcera o pé.

Uma vez no Salão Comunal, verificaram se estavam sozinhos e tiraram a capa. Iam começar a subir as escadas para o dormitório e iniciar a sessão de consertos e fechamentos de cortes quando Sirius percebeu uma flor – um lírio – em cima da mesinha central em frente da lareira.

Aproximou-se e viu que embaixo da planta havia um bilhete codificado.

"PDUB VRIUHX FUXFLDWXV. HVWDPRV QD HQIHUPDULD. / 3."

- Pontas? – ele chamou.

- Quê?

- Olha isso aqui.

James se afastou da escada, colocou Peter numa poltrona e olhou o bilhete por cima do ombro do amigo.

- Isso não é letra da Julia? – ele perguntou.

- É.

- Mas que raios ela escreveu aí?

- É alguma coisa de Runas? Ela não gosta de Runas? – Peter sugeriu, já em sua forma humana e tentando consertar o próprio pé.

- Não. – Sirius discordou. – É algum código simples. Aquele número três é a dica. – ele apontou para o algarismo.

- Cifra de César! – James exclamou, tentando ignorar o corte na nuca que ardia feito fogo.

- Ahn? – perguntaram Sirius e Peter em uníssono.

- Esse "3" significa o número de letras que ela pulou para escrever a mensagem. Aqui. – ele tirou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão do amigo, sentou-se no chão, e, transfigurando o lírio numa pena com tinta, começou a decifrar o código. – É bem simples...

Em dois minutos, ele já tinha traduzido a mensagem. E sua expressão mudou de divertida por um desafio à séria e cheia de preocupação.

- Puta merda... – ele murmurou com a testa franzida.

- O que aconteceu? – Peter quis saber.

- "Mary sofreu Cruciatus. Estamos na enfermaria."

- Fudeu. – Sirius murmurou.

- Vamos para lá agora. – James se levantou com um salto, e os três saíram pela porta que haviam entrado nem cinco minutos antes, com grande rapidez e sem se importar com a possibilidade de trombar com alguém.

Peter, mesmo tendo conseguido colocar o pé no lugar, tropeçou e atravessou um fantasma que flutuava pelo quinto andar, e o espectro que resmungou tão alto que acordou os quadros do corredor.

Chegaram esbaforidos ao quarto andar, e entraram na Enfermaria sem bater na porta, uma vez que esta já estava aberta.

No fundo da sala, na penúltima maca do lado direito, havia um montinho de gente em volta de Mary. Os Marotos se aproximaram, e viram que a garota estava lúcida, acompanhada pelas amigas. McGonagall estava encostada num canto, usando um robe avermelhado por cima da camisola preta, e com seu cabelo arrumado numa longa trança que pendia do seu ombro enquanto ela observava atentamente o mínimo dos movimentos, como um gato.

- Mary... – Peter se aproximou da garota, que sorriu fracamente ao ver os amigos chegando.

Marlene estava agarrada à amiga, e parecia que não iria a soltar tão cedo. Julia e Lily viraram os rostos na direção dos garotos, e sorriram. Seus namorados as beijaram carinhosamente, e voltaram a atenção para a vítima.

- O que aconteceu, Mare? – perguntou James preocupado, sua mente inundada de possibilidades e suposições.

- Não a faça falar, Potter. – disse McGonagall num sussurro rígido. – Madame Pomfrey saiu e voltará em alguns minutos. Ela não vai gostar dessa aglomeração de gente em volta da Srta. McDonald.

- Eu estou bem. – Mary disse apenas. – Sem dor de cabeça, sei meu nome e minha idade e minha casa...

- Sh... – Marlene a silenciou, com o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

Sirius começou a brincar com uma caixinha de Snap Explosivo que achou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da de Mary.

O relógio do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar soou as seis horas da manhã, e a professora se aproximou do leito.

- Agora, Srta. McDonald, Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu lhe administrasse uma dose de poção do sono.

Mary assentiu, e a professora preparou o frasco, entregou-o para aluna, que tomou o conteúdo obedientemente. Ela só queria descansar um pouquinho.

Eles observaram a garota sentir as pálpebras pesarem, e em seguida escorregar para um sono profundo que duraria no mínimo doze horas. Assim que Mary começou a ressonar, McGonagall os colocou para fora – de uma forma bem mais gentil do que a Enfermeira geralmente fazia.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius quando eles colocaram o pé no corredor.

Marlene suspirou. Seria difícil para ela recuperar o choque de ver a amiga daquela forma. Foi então Lily, que, de mãos dadas a James, começou a contar a história.

- Mary nos contou ontem que marcara um encontro com Roger Davies na Torre de Astronomia esta noite. Estávamos dormindo quando ela saiu, por volta da meia-noite. Aparentemente, pelo o que ela conseguiu nos contar, Davies se atrasou, e ela começou a voltar para o Salão Comunal quando foi atacada pelas costas. Não viu quem conjurou a maldição, e ficou incapacitada de pegar a varinha no bolso do casaco. O atacante sumiu pouco tempo depois, que Mary descreveu como horas, e ela foi encontrada por Filch, que havia ouvido os gritos.

- Por Merlin. – Peter murmurou.

- Então ela não tem ideia de quem a atacou? – perguntou Sirius. – Não ouviu nenhuma voz, nada que possibilite o reconhecimento dele?

As três meninas balançaram a cabeça em conjunto.

- E o que Pomfrey disse? – questionou James.

- Que o processo não durou mais de dez minutos. – respondeu Julia, uma vez que Lily estava consolando Marlene, que começou a soluçar novamente. – Se não, haveria sequelas. Ela vai ficar sob observação por um ou dois dias, mas tudo vai ficar bem.

- E o que vai acontecer? Vão procurar culpados? – o garoto continuou.

- Provavelmente, e pelo que McGonagall me disse, Dumbledore deve falar com Mary assim que ela sair da maca. Mas acho que se houver alguma investigação, vai ser à surdina. Não vão querer pânico.

- Como vocês sabiam do que aconteceu? – disse Peter.

- Eu acordei às cinco para beber água e vi que Mary ainda não havia chegado. – Julia prosseguiu - Sabia que ela não tinha intenção de passar a noite fora, por isso desci até o Salão Comunal para ver se ela estava lá. Acabei trombando com McGonagall, que por coincidência me procurava, e ela me deu a notícia. Mary estava pedindo a nossa presença, e se recusava a tomar a poção enquanto não conversasse conosco. Acho que ela não estava conseguindo se acalmar com a Pomfrey surtando do seu lado. – a garota deu de ombros. – Eu quase tive um filho ao ouvir a notícia, mas disse para a McGonagall que iria acordar as meninas e a encontraria na Ala Hospitalar em alguns minutos. Ela saiu correndo de volta, e eu respirei fundo, sentei no sofá e escrevi o bilhete para vocês. Desculpe pelo código, e desculpe se eu errei alguma letra, mas precisava avisá-los sem expor a situação de Mary a qualquer um que acordasse mais cedo. Transfigurei a pena que usei num lírio para chamar a atenção de vocês quando voltassem em fui acordar Lily e Marlene. Dois minutos depois, estávamos ouvindo a explicação de Mary.

Ela terminou a explicação, e os seis ficaram em silêncio até chegarem a suas camas. Mas os três meninos ficaram acordados o tempo todo, discutindo quem – oh, quem poderia ter sido o culpado? – seria o atacante de Mary, na segurança das cortinas da cama de James. Meia hora depois, todo o castelo estava se levantando para tomar café da manhã no Grande Salão.

* * *

><p>Os Marotos esperaram o dia todo para algum tipo de comoção na escola. Mas não houve reuniões, comunicados, nem mesmo comentários sobre o que acontecera com Mary. Esperavam, no mínimo, um aumento súbito do número de aurores (a única diferença foi que aqueles que já estavam na escola pareciam bem mais alertas e carrancudos do que antes). Quanto ao estado de Mary, a história era que ela estava na enfermaria por causa de uma terrível enxaqueca, e ninguém se importou em levar a investigação a fundo.<p>

Sirius estava irritado com a situação. Primeiro porque ele e os amigos simplesmente estavam tão preocupados com outras coisas que praticamente se esqueceram das ameaças dos sonserinos. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no jantar do Slughorn! Em segundo, não era possível que os professores fossem esconder isso de todo mundo! Tudo bem que pânico não era exatamente desejado naquele momento, mas as pessoas tinham direito de saber a verdade. Resolveu que falaria com Dumbledore.

James, Remus e Peter aceitaram acompanhá-lo, contanto que conversassem sobre o ocorrido sem apontar dedos ou mencionar nomes. Seria muito sério acusar alguém sem prova alguma.

No fim do dia, antes do jantar, os quatro se dirigiram ao sétimo andar e, como James era monitor-chefe e sabia a senha, entraram na passagem que levaria até o escritório do diretor sem qualquer problema.

Bateram na porta, e Dumbledore pediu para eles entrarem.

- Com licença. - Remus começou a dizer - Mas nós estávamos nos perguntando se você teria tempo de conversar conosco... Se não estiver ocupado.

Dumbledore os fitou em silêncio, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios quase totalmente cobertos pela barba grisalha, e largou a pena que tinha na mão, dizendo:

- Sentem-se.

Três outras cadeiras apareceram junto a mais uma que tinha na mesa à sua frente, e os Marotos nelas se acomodaram.

O homem observou-os com interesse por cima dos oculozinhos de meia lua.

James pigarreou.

- Hm... Nós estávamos nos perguntando se o senhor vai fazer alguma coisa com relação ao que aconteceu com Mary. - Sirius falou de uma vez.

Dumbledore não pareceu estar surpreso com o assunto da conversa. Parecia até que os estava esperando.

- O que aconteceu com a Srta. MacDonald foi uma grande tragédia. - ele disse calmamente - Mas as investigações não podem continuar já que a única testemunha do ocorrido não viu nem ouviu quem a atacou.

Eles assentiram.

- Existe alguma coisa que... Vocês desejam me contar? - Dumbledore perguntou após uma pausa, e eles negaram com a cabeça. Os lábios do diretor pareceram esboçar um outro sorriso, mas deveria ser apenas imaginação.

- Então... Não existem suspeitos? - James arriscou em perguntar.

- Todos são inocentes até provado o contrário. - Dumbledore citou.

James assentiu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Não havia mais nada que podiam dizer sem levantar suspeitas. Os Marotos se entreolharam. Deveriam ter traçado um plano melhor de conversa.

- Isso é tudo? - inquiriu Dumbledore.

- Sim. - Remus confirmou, e eles se levantaram.

Saíram do escritório com a mesma quantidade de tranquilidade que entraram, ou seja, nenhuma.

Porém, mais tarde, ouviram rumores de que Snape, Nott, Avery e Mulciber foram convidados para uma conversinha particular com Slughorn.

Os Marotos se perguntaram o que isso dizia de Dumbledore, e também o que aconteceria depois.

* * *

><p><strong>27 de março, 1978<strong>

- Almofadinhas... Hey, Almofadinhas? – Remus sussurrou no ouvido do amigo, balançando seu ombro para acordá-lo. Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo que o dormitório ainda estava escuro.

E aí se lembrou da data.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos seus lábios, e ele pulou da cama, quase derrubando Peter no chão.

- Sh! – fez Remus, colocando o indicador na frente dos lábios, olhando de relance para James, que roncava de um jeito bem atraente. – Hora da vingança. – ele sussurrou.

Sirius riu quietamente, pedindo a misericórdia de Merlin quando o seu aniversário chegasse, e foi se arrumar, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Os três então se reuniram em volta da cama de James, e Peter correu para abrir a janela, deixando a luz entrar.

Eles soltaram os fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro, fazendo a maior algazarra, e Sirius tocou a corneta, soando aquele som terrível por toda a Torre da Grifinória.

- AI MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS! – James acordou berrando, de olhos arregalados, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, aterrorizado de susto. Ele se sentou no colchão, completamente confuso e com o coração palpitando tão forte que ele poderia jurar que o sentia batendo contra sua caixa torácica. Os outros dois garotos do dormitório acordaram também, e Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam quase caindo no chão de tanto rir.

Quando o último resquício do último fogo de artifício desapareceu do ar, James olhou para os amigos, furioso.

- MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA?! – ele exclamou, enquanto os outros três tentavam não fazer xixi nas calças. – Eu quase morri aqui!

- _Não seja tão dramático_, Jamesie. - zombou Sirius - Você tem dezoito anos. Já está grandinho demais para isso.

James sorriu um pouquinho.

- Olha só, eu estou fazendo dezoito. Esqueci.

- É, aposto que sim. Vamos, levante-se, enfie uma roupa, que hoje o dia é longo.

- Mas é o meu aniversário! Eu posso me dar o luxo de pedir mais cinco minutinhos.

- Eu não sou sua mãe. Você tem dezoito anos e meu nome é vida.

James soltou um resmungo e rolou pela cama, caindo no chão ao invés de simplesmente se sentar e sair andando.

"_E eu que sou dramático."_ Sirius pensou com um sorriso no lábios.

* * *

><p>Não havia grandes planos de comemoração, pela primeira vez desde que entraram na escola. Sem fogos de artifício - à parte daqueles durante a manhã -, sem cartazes, baldes de uísque de fogo ou música alta no Salão Comunal. A ideia era tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas em volta da lareira, talvez Sirius tocasse alguma coisa e Lily passaria a noite com ele no quarto do Monitor Chefe.<p>

James recebeu vários presentes pelo correio, como sempre, e gostou especialmente do troféu personalizado de "Melhor Artilheiro do Mundo" que Lily comprou para ele em segredo na Broomstix.

Depois do almoço, já que o dia estava bonito e ensolarado, mas não quente demais, os Marotos resolveram matar a aula para ficar descansando, conversando na grama com o sol batendo no rosto, próximos às estufas. Ao longe, era possível ver alguns primeiranistas tendo uma de suas últimas aulas de vôo do ano.

- Oh, é tão bom ignorar que os N.I.E.M.s começam em poucas semanas. - Peter suspirou.

- Ignorando é uma ova. - disse Remus, falando detrás de um grosso livro entitulado "N.I.E.M.s: O QUE ESPERAR, QUESTÕES RESOLVIDAS E DICAS PARA NÃO SE DESESPERAR".

Peter deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Vários minutos depois, alunos começaram a sair das estufas. Sirius estava brincando com a caixinha de Snap Explosivo que achara na Enfermaria e guardara no bolso. Abriu a tampa, e leu o escrito pela primeira vez. "_Propriedade de R.A.B."_. Jogou a caixa com desprezo para o lado, e virou a cabeça para ver quem passava.

Um grupo de três garotas quintanistas da Lufa-lufa passaram pelos Marotos e deram risinhos. Sirius, Peter e James acenaram de volta.

- Uh-oh. - Peter murmurou quando o próprio Regulus saiu, aparentemente sozinho, mas logo seguido alguns passos atrás por dois brutamontes sonserinos que ele chamava de colegas. Pessoalmente, Sirius imaginava como aqueles garotos conseguiram chegar ao quinto ano.

Os sonserinos não perceberam a presença deles num primeiro momento, mas teriam que passar ao lado deles para voltar ao castelo.

Sirius olhou para o outro lado, mas um dos brutamontes tropeçou numa pedra bem ao seu lado, quase caindo e cima de Regulus. Este virou-se furioso, e quando viu o irmão ali perto, com os pés esticados, assumiu algo completamente diferente.

- Sério, Sirius?! Quantos anos você têm?! - ele caminhou até o irmão, que fez uma cara de desagrado e se levantou, batendo nos bolsos de trás da calça para limpar a terra. Os outros Marotos se levantaram instintivamente.

- Eu não fiz nada, o seu amigo aqui é que tem um cérebro de tamanho que não permite andar e servir você ao mesmo tempo. - Sirius rebateu, e percebeu que estava segurando o Snap Explosivo entre os dedos da mão esquerda.

- Então ele tropeçou no ar? - Regulus se aproximou.

- Desde quando você liga seus bichinhos de estimação?

Sirius se lembrou de Monstro, aquele elfo doméstico repulsivo, que venerava Regulus como uma deidade, enquanto o garoto pedia para a criatura fazer todo tipo de trabalho que necessitava levantar-se um dedo para realizar. (E quando o trabalho era feito errado, bom, Walburga sempre adorou a arte de disciplinar).

- Cresça. - Regulus cuspiu.

Sirius percebeu que o garoto estava mais nervoso do que geralmente, e, na realidade, estava cansado demais para enfrentá-lo.

Então, com a intenção de devolvê-la, Sirius jogou para o garoto a caixa de Snap, que explodiu. Mais uma vez tendo a impressão errada, Regulus pulou para cima do irmão, sem sacar a varinha, e socou a cara de Sirius com toda a força.

Sirius agarrou a gola do irmão e levantou seus pés do ar, fazendo força para carregá-lo até a estufa e colocá-lo contra a parede. Regulus se debatia freneticamente, e chutou o joelho de Sirius, que gemeu de dor.

Os outros, para quebrar o hábito, não estavam se enfrentando, e sim assistindo sem saber o que fazer. James e Remus pareciam prontos para a batalha se fosse necessário, queriam isso, seus pés mal encostavam no chão, preparados para saltar.

Sirius tentou socar o Regulus, mas este esquivou-se, e o punho fechado de Sirius atravessou a janela da estufa 3, estilhaçando o vidro que penetrou na carne, e derrubou alguns vasos que estavam do outro lado.

Sirius berrou de dor, e Regulus observou horrorizado enquanto o irmão agarrava a própria mão ensanguentada, espetada por vários cacos de vidro.

Uma pequena multidão havia se juntado para observar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - a professora Sprout apareceu, empurrando as pessoas para chegar perto dos Black. Ela parecia estar com raiva, o que era mais raro que Guelrricho.

O olhar dela viajou da mão de Sirius para o nariz vermelho de Regulus para a janela quebrada, e a mulher baixinha soltou um suspiro.

- Detenção, vocês dois, sexta-feira. Vou falar com Filch. Agora, Sr. Black, vá até a Enfermaria tratar dessa mão, garoto! Ande, ande!

Com a mão esquerda, o garoto fez o feitiço Reparo na janela e começou a andar rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Os outros três Marotos apertaram o passo para acompanhar.

- Desculpa, Pontas. - Sirius resmungou com uma careta de dor uma vez que atingiram o Hall de Entrada.

- Você não consegue se controlar, consegue?! - James exclamou com raiva.

- Não fui eu que parti para cima dele sem razão nenhuma!

- Mas você tinha que dar corda, não tinha?! Já não bastou o showzinho no jantar do Slughorn, e o resultado desse showzinho, você tinha que arranjar mais confusão.

- Espera aí, você está colocando a culpa do que aconteceu com Mary em mim?!

- Indiretamente, sim! Se você não tivesse dito aquelas coisas, eles não teriam se irritado e feito o que fizeram.

- Você tem que estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

- Não, eu não estou, Almofadinhas.

- Então quer ficar completamente passivo ao que está acontecendo? Não vai lutar, não vai enfrentá-los?!

- Para que alguém que nós amamos sofra de novo? Olha para a sua mão, Almofadinhas. E eu estou lutando. - ele acrescentou alguns momentos depois - Mas o que você está fazendo é bem diferente: é procurar confusão. Cresça.

Sirius engoliu em seco, indignado. Como se James fosse tão mais maduro assim.

James voltou a andar, saindo na frente. Remus o seguiu sem olhar para trás, obviamente concordando com o que acabara de ser dito, e Peter lançou a Sirius um olhar de "até mais" antes de deixá-lo sozinho, plantado no chão com uma dor agonizante na mão direita.

Começou a subir devagar as escadas para a Enfermaria, sentindo a ardência escalar por seu braço, e tirando com cuidado um caco de vidro de cada vez.

* * *

><p>Ele sofria em silêncio. James poderia estar certo.<p>

- Mary? - Sirius chamou a garota, que estava sentada em sua maca, lendo a Everyday Witch da semana. Pomfrey havia acabado de fechar os cortes na mão do garoto, e pediu para ele ficar sentado, esperando a poção analgésica fazer efeito.

- Hm? - ela perguntou sem prestar muita atenção.

- Me desculpe. - ele murmurou, olhando para os pés.

- Pelo quê? - ela abaixou a revista. Sirius sorriu por dentro, vendo que nem dentro da Ala Hospitalar a garota deixava de passar maquiagem, ajeitar os cabelos e pendurar as argolas douradas nas orelhas.

- Só me desculpe. - ele deu de ombros.

Mary não insistiu. Apenas sorriu e voltou a ler.

Julia apareceu alguns minutos depois.

- Sirius! - ela correu para seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo. Ele se sentiu bem melhor. - James me contou o que aconteceu.

- Ele ainda está puto? - Sirius perguntou.

A namorada tomou sua mão machucada, e olhou para os olhos dele por cima dos óculos.

- O que você acha?

Ele suspirou.

- Merda.

- Sirius, o que você esperava?

- Eu não sei... Um pouco de compaixão de você talvez. - ele ficou emburrado. Julia expirou.

- É isso que eu estou fazendo aqui, idiota. Mas eu avisei, não avisei?

- Eu odeio quando você fala isso.

- Ninguém gosta.

Julia tirou o Snap Explosivo do bolso interno das vestes.

- Remus pediu para te entregar isso aqui.

- Ah, ótimo. - ele disse sardonicamente, guardando a caixa.

- Está doendo? - ela acariciou as costas da mão enfaixada com o polegar.

- Não mais. Acho que já posso ir embora.

- Oh, mas a companhia de vocês está *tão* divertida. - Mary murmurou por detrás da sua revista.

Julia riu e ajudou o namorado a se levantar.

- E como você está se sentindo, Mare? - Julia perguntou.

- Muito bem, obrigada. - a garota afirmou.

- Então, tchau. - Sirius se despediu.

- Uhum... - Mary acenou, e os dois saíram.

- Vai para a aula de agora? - Julia perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor vazio.

- Não sei.

- Vai se desculpar para James hoje?

- Não sei, acho que só amanhã.

- Mas hoje é o aniversário dele. - ela apontou.

- Oh, merda.

Ele procurou a mão dela entre os panos pretos das vestes largas e levantou-a até seus lábios para um beijo.

- Aritmancia? - ele perguntou.

- Aritmancia.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de março, 1978<strong>

_"Não quero, não quero, não quero, não quero me encontrar com ele hoje."_

Esse pensamento ficou martelando na cabeça de Sirius o dia inteiro. Era sexta-feira, e se a Prof. Sprout não tivesse se irritado tanto com uma janela quebrada e o sangue escorrendo nas paredes da sua estufa, ele estaria se preparando para uma noite tranquila no Salão Comunal. Ninguém estava muito afim de criar confusão, e Mary havia saído da Ala Hospitalar mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

Na quinta-feira, um lufano de uns 12 anos o abordou durante o almoço, entregando-lhe o bilhete que informava sobre sua detenção. Oito horas da noite, no Corujal.

Sirius não ficou nada satisfeito em ter que cumprir sua detenção no Corujal, por várias razões: o lugar fedia, ele teria que limpar toneladas de cocô, e não confiava em si mesmo para não jogar Regulus de uma das janelas mais altas das propriedades da escola.

Quanto ao assunto Cruciatus, a preocupação dos Marotos aumentava cada vez mais. Depois que James e Sirius fizeram as pazes, os quatro garotos analisaram as possibilidades futuras. Descartaram que os professores fossem conversar com os alunos sobre qualquer coisa, e estavam certos quanto a isso. Também não esperavam que os sonserinos tentassem fazer contato, o que realmente não aconteceu, e o mais perto de uma mensagem que receberam foi o roxo na têmpora de Sirius e sua mão talhada. Lindo.

_"Mas não quero, não quero, não quero me encontrar com ele hoje."_

Seria rápido. Não falaria absolutamente nada e terminaria o trabalho o mais velozmente possível.

Sabia que não era de muito uso ficar se lamentando, mas não podia evitar. Sua vontade era de simplesmente esquecer-se da existência do irmão, e continuar sua vida sem mesmo olhar para a cara dele ou se importar com o que ele fizesse (quando contou esse desejo para Julia, ela simplesmente lhe deu um pescotapa, como se dissesse "E o que eu e todo mundo estivemos dizendo durante toda a sua vida, mesmo?", e voltou a ler).

Agora no Salão Comunal, Sirius tentava se concentrar em alguma atividade que o fizesse tirar a mente dos problemas. Julia ofereceu seus pés, toda voluntariosa.

Minutos depois, perdido novamente em devaneios, esqueceu-se da massagem, e agora suas mãos descansavam de um jeito esquisito em volta dos dedões dos pés da namorada, que havia caído no sono. Ele voltou à realidade quando ela acordou, chutando sem querer a sua barriga com o calcanhar.

- Oof! - ele emitiu um som abafado. Olhou no relógio de pulso dela: 8:00. - Merda.

Levantou-se do sofá num salto, certificou-se de que a caixa de Snap Explosivo estava no bolso da calça jeans azul e saiu do Salão, com um cigarro entre os finos lábios e resmungando qualquer coisa sobre "porque ninguém me avisou que já estava na hora de sair".

Antes de abrir a porta no topo das escadas do corujal, parou para ver se ouvia alguma coisa. Alguém andava de um lado para o outro lá dentro. Sirius entrou.

Regulus estava parado num canto, recostado à uma parte da parede que não estava coberta de cocô, e de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Filch parou de dar voltas e exclamou, ranzinza:

- Finalmente! - ele estendeu as mãos, uma para cada lado, e os irmãos, desconfortáveis com a situação, entregaram suas varinhas sem olhar o que estavam fazendo. Regulus errou a mira, e deixou a sua cair no chão. - Cuidado, garoto!

- Não fale comigo assim, seu abor- - Regulus conteve-se antes que os olhos do zelador saltassem das órbitas. Filch saiu sem dizer mais nada, nem mesmo a que horas iria voltar para "checar o trabalho deles", enfiando as varinhas no bolso do casaco comprido e surrado, que quando novo devia ser marrom, mas agora já estava bege escuro, beirando o verde.

- Escuta aqui, pirralho. – disse Sirius assim que Filch bateu a porta atrás de si - Eu não vou falar nada, nem você. Vamos terminar isso logo de uma vez para eu poder cair o fora daqui.

- Então tá. – concordou Regulus com os lábios comprimidos. Ele estava quase tão alto quanto o irmão, então as semelhanças entre os dois, como o nariz afilado, a mandíbula bem cortada, os olhos cinzentos e atormentados, e o cabelo negro como carvão que parecia insistir em se rebelar , fugindo para a frente do rosto e bloqueando a visão, ficaram ainda mais perceptíveis.

Cada um foi para um canto, ignorando os pios das corujas e o nojo de limpar os dejetos, tanto secos quanto frescos espalhados por toda área.

Eles realmente irritaram a Prof. Sprout ao quebrarem sua janela.

Sirius começou a esfregar o chão próximo à porta, e viu o pontinho laranja da lamparina do zelador como um fantasma minúsculo indo em direção ao castelo.

Os minutos seguintes se passaram com apenas o som do crepitar das tochas dispostas em círculo e o barulho do esfregão contra o chão de pedra. Eventualmente, uma coruja piava, incomodada com a presença dos irmãos, mas logo se calava quando um deles lhe lançava um olhar do gênero "vou te cozinhar para o jantar se não calar o bico."

- Não acredito que tenho que fazer isso... – murmurou Regulus para si mesmo, resfolegando, com os braços já doendo do esforço – Isso é trabalho de servente...

- Típico. – Sirius deu uma risada sem graça, não resistindo em fazer um comentário. A mão dele doía também, mas não dava um pio.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que não iríamos falar nada. – Regulus virou-se para o outro, apoiando os braços no cabo do esfregão.

- Eu não estava falando com você. – Sirius também parou de trabalhar.

- Falando consigo mesmo. Não é a toa que te acham louco...

- Oh, e você pode vir me repreender. Você que estava gemendo como um gato moribundo aí no canto.

Regulus revirou os olhos e voltou as costas para o irmão.

Sirius suspirou "Quanta maturidade" e fez o mesmo.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Sirius desejou que os ponteiros do seu relógio de pulso passassem mais rápido.

- Como está a MacDonald? – Regulus perguntou do nada, e Sirius arregalou os olhos, não esperando por essa. Entrou na defensiva.

- E por que isso te interessa? Quer saber se seus amiguinhos fizeram um bom trabalho? – ele retrucou.

- Eu só estou perguntando porque- - ele se interrompeu no meio da frase, reformulando seu discurso – Meus amigos não tiveram nada a ver com isso.

- Desculpe-me se não acredito na sua palavra. – Sirius zombou.

- Não há provas do envolvimento deles, como pode ter tanta certeza? – Regulus largou o esfregão, que caiu no chão com um baque, assustando várias aves.

- Como se eu precisasse! Eles ameaçaram minhas amigas, e não pense que não sei no que você está se metendo com eles, Regulus. Ninguém aqui é cego, e vocês não são muito sutis. Eu esperava mais de alunos de uma casa que se orgulha de sua astúcia. Sei ainda que Slughorn foi colocar eles contra a parede, todos estão comentando. É realmente uma pena que Mary estivesse de costas na hora-

- Chega, Sirius! Pare de falar nesse assunto!

- Você que o puxou!

- Eu só perguntei sobre o estado da garota, por Salazar!

- Está criando um coração, é isso, então?!

- EU NUNCA QUIS QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE! – Regulus berrou desesperado, e Sirius ficou sem ação.

O mais novo logo se arrependeu do que disse, e ficou pálido como giz. Aquilo fora praticamente uma confissão. Ele sabia.

Regulus recompôs apenas o corpo, pois seu rosto ainda demonstrava terror excruciante. Virou-se de costas para o irmão uma terceira vez, enquanto este ainda não sabia o que fazer.

"_O que ele esperava que acontecesse?!"_ Sirius se perguntou. Achava que todos iriam aceitar o domínio de Você-Sabe-Quem na boa, sem precisar de coerção?! Ou só tinha um medo terrível de ser descoberto dentro da escola? Qualquer fosse a razão, Sirius sentiu algo do qual teve nojo, remorso e aperto no coração.

Pena.

Ele realmente estava sentindo pena daquele pedaço de merda que era seu irmão?! Ele realmente estava a ponto de soltar uma besteira como "Você não precisa continuar com isso"?

Porque primeiro de tudo: Regulus precisava sim. E mesmo que chegasse para Snape dizendo "E aí, cara, estou fora, valeu?", seria linchado no dormitório da Sonserina, no mínimo. E segundo: era Regulus, e ele era Sirius.

O mais velho sacudiu esses pensamentos da cabeça e esvaziou o coração de tais sentimentos tão dignos de repulsa, guardando-os novamente num baú dentro da mente etiquetado "Não Abra".

Enquanto a cascata de outras revelações e raciocínios corria pelo cérebro de Sirius, tão interligados quanto os elos de uma corrente, Regulus ofegava, nervoso.

Finalmente, este desistiu de continuar aguentando o silêncio pesado, abandonou o esfregão novamente e caminhou até o irmão.

Sirius recuou, fosse aquele o avanço para um abraço ou um soco na barriga.

Para sua surpresa, não foi nenhum dos dois.

Regulus parou na sua frente, a alguns seguros centímetros, estendendo a mão.

- Isso não é uma proposta de amizade, e sim um acordo. – ele falou rápido. – Você para de se meter na minha vida, para de procurar briga, para de juntar seus amigos contra os meus, que eu faço mesmo. Chega. Só... Chega. Eu já estou cheio dessa história. Acho que seria melhor para nós dois se parássemos de expor nossa rixa à plebe. Sejamos sensatos.

Sirius riu internamente da escolha de palavras. O irmão pensava que fazia parte da realeza, parte da comunidade superior de sangues-puros, de tão insistente que a mãe deles fora em colocar esse conceito em suas cabeças. Ridículo.

- Está pedindo uma trégua? – Sirius perguntou com raiva, fitando os olhos do irmão com atenção.

- Sim. – Regulus respondeu prontamente e com sinceridade. Seu rosto estava inflexível.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ok. – ele respondeu cuidadosamente. Era uma coisa em que eles podiam concordar. Chega.

Ao invés de apertar a mão do irmão, Sirius tirou o Snap do bolso e jogou-o na sua direção. Regulus a pegou no ar, tentando não sorrir.

- Você esqueceu na enfermaria.

Regulus assentiu, entendendo aquilo como um aperto de mão, e cada um foi para seu canto terminar o trabalho o mais rápido possível.

Sirius começou um curto debate interno se deveria ou não contar aos amigos o que acontecera ali no Corujal. Decidiu que ficaria calado. Regulus tomou a mesma decisão.

Quando Filch chegou para liberá-los, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os irmãos Black deixaram o alto edifício sentindo que tinham levado seu conturbado relacionamento a um nível muito mais maduro.

E não tinham certeza se gostavam disso.


	19. Adeus

Recapitulando: Remus e Dorcas se beijaram, mas ele se fecha e resolve não perseguir um relacionamento por razões que já sabemos. Mary sofre a Maldição Cruciatus numa noite de lua cheia. Sirius e Regulus se enfrentam, e acabam pegando uma detenção. Nessa detenção, os irmãos fazem um acordo para se ignorarem pelo resto de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 18<p>

AKA

ADEUS

**3 de abril, 1978**

- Por hoje é só, gente. – declarou Lily para os colegas sentados à sua frente na Sala dos Monitores. Todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e o som do arrasta-arrasta de cadeiras tomou conta do ambiente. Lily e James apenas se entreolharam e, dessa vez, foram uns dos primeiros a saírem, andando rápido para atingir o corredor e subindo as escadas com ainda mais pressa. Naquela noite, Dumbledore marcara uma reunião com os dois, e não queriam deixar o diretor esperando.

De mãos dadas, chegaram ofegantes ao sétimo andar. Seguiram para a entrada do escritório, disseram a senha _(Acidinhas)_ para a estátua de grifo e subiram, batendo na porta educadamente. Eram nove horas em ponto.

- Entrem. – a voz de Dumbledore atravessou abafada pela porta de grossa madeira. O homem sorriu ao vê-los entrar.

James e Lily sentaram-se à frente do diretor com as pernas queimando do esforço.

- Gostariam de um copo d'água? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não, obrigada, professor. – Lily respondeu.

- Eu aceitaria, obrigado. – James disse.

Dumbledore tirou uma jarra de água de algum compartimento na sua escrivaninha, e encheu uma taça cuidadosamente. James bebeu tudo de um gole só, enquanto Lily observava Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, com pena. A ave estava bem perto de "morrer", pela sua aparência terrível.

- Obrigado. – James agradeceu, colocando a taça em cima da mesa.

- Não há de quê. Agora, tratemos dos negócios. – Dumbledore continuou, pondo suas mãos juntas sobre a mesa. – Digam-me, como vão os alunos?

- Surpreendentemente, não recebemos nenhuma reclamação no mês passado – adiantou-se Lily -, a não ser a de Sirius por não poder tido jogar a partida contra a Lufa-lufa. Ou todos estão satisfeitos ou preocupados demais com os exames iminentes para estarem insatisfeitos com qualquer coisa.

Dumbledore assentiu, e continuou:

- E quanto aos alunos dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s? Acham-se preparados para os exames?

- Bom, todo mundo está a beira de um colapso nervoso. – respondeu James – Mas não acho que esse nervosismo tenha um fundamento mais específico do que, ahn, puro nervosismo.

Lily assentia com a cabeça enquanto ouvia o namorado falar.

- Entendo. – Dumbledore disse. – Oh, e como vai a Srta. MacDonald? Bem, eu espero?

- Ela está bem. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso. - Saudável como nunca, nem parece que... – o sorriso diminuiu – Ela vai ficar muito feliz de saber que o senhor perguntou.

- Muito bem. – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente. – Ela tem sorte de ter amigos tão gentis. – ele suspirou - Isso é tudo, no assunto.

- Sério? – perguntou Lily, surpresa. Achara que essa reunião duraria pelo menos meia-hora.

- Não exatamente, Srta. Evans. – Dumbledore esclareceu, e o casal se ajeitou em suas cadeiras - Na verdade, os chamei aqui essa noite para tratar de outro assunto.

- E qual seria esse assunto? – James quis saber, sentando-se ereto na cadeira, de repente animado com a perspectiva de discutir um assunto mais importante do que as insatisfações de um bando de adolescentes.

De repente, Fawkes explodiu em chamas. Enquanto os dois adolescentes pularam um metro em seus acentos, o professor nem sequer se mexeu.

- Digam-me, acham que vai ter uma guerra? – Dumbledore soltou a pergunta sem rodeios, como se tivesse esperado por esse momento por um bom tempo.

James e Lily se entreolharam antes de falar qualquer coisa. Nenhum adulto nunca falava com eles sobre o assunto.

- Sim. Acho que a grande maioria pensa assim. – respondeu James, tentando soar profissional.

- Vejam bem, compartilho dessa opinião. Não há dúvidas para mim de que Lord Voldemort – Lily não pode evitar estremecer ao ouvir o nome - segue se fortalecendo cada vez mais, reunindo seguidores de todos os cantos e tipos. E o Ministério não vai conseguir conter os ataques se estiver sozinho. Vêem aonde quero chegar?

- Hmm... Não, senhor. – James admitiu.

- Estou falando sobre esse assunto com vocês porque acredito que sejam jovens inteligentes e de bom caráter. Pensem um pouco. – sua voz se mantinha calma e baixa, não passando de um sussurro rouco, que quase parecia alto na sala quase totalmente silenciosa (o bebê Fawkes, no entanto, piava de vez em quando, e engasgava com as cinzas).

- Quando você diz "se estiver sozinho", quer dizer que existe alguma... – Lily sugeriu.

- Resistência? – completou James – Uma espécie de exército de civis?

- Exatamente. – o diretor sorriu com orgulho, para a surpresa do casal - O que estou para dizer não deve sair da boca de vocês a não ser para aqueles que julgarem completamente confiáveis. Isto é muito sério. Espero o máximo de discrição e responsabilidade de vocês. Os escolhi como monitores-chefes por uma razão, certo?

Os dois assentiram veementemente.

- Existe um grupo de pessoas – Dumbledore começou, formulando suas frases lentamente - que acreditam nas forças do bem e que estão dispostas a lutar lado a lado pelo bem-estar da comunidade, não só bruxa, mas humana como um todo. Bom, um grupo de pessoas que se reuniu pela primeira vez por minha ideia. É o que chamamos de a Ordem da Fênix.

James estava mal conseguindo manter-se quieto no lugar.

- Entre os membros existem pessoas que os senhores conhecem. Sua mãe, por exemplo, James, e seu pai, antes de ele falecer. Andrômeda Tonks e seu marido, os Weasley, seus conhecidos Alice e Frank Longbottom. O que eu tinha em mente era, bom, pela falta de uma palavra melhor, recrutá-los.

- Estamos dentro. – disse James apressado. – Quero dizer, se há uma chance de lutar pelo o que é certo, nós vamos lutar, certo Lils?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

- Acalme-se, rapaz. – Dumbledore o alertou, mantendo sua voz rouca sempre calma – Vocês são jovens, tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Pensem bem no assunto. Uma vez que decidirem-se por aceitar a proposta, o que eu quero que vocês façam então é falar sobre a Ordem com aqueles em quem confiam completamente. Quero que vocês espalhem a notícia entre aquele pequeno número de pessoas que dariam a vida por vocês, e vice-versa. Cautela é imprescindível em momentos como este.

- Entendemos. – Lily falou alguma coisa pela primeira vez. A perspectiva de realmente lutar numa guerra era incrível, porém aterrorizante. Só de pensar no que poderia acontecer com seus amigos, com James... Mas ela não podia deixar que o medo a paralisasse. Se eles tivessem que morrer, isso aconteceria de um jeito ou de outro, estando na Ordem ou não. E como James havia dito, se havia uma chance de lutar, ela iria agarrá-la como pudesse.

- Estão certos de que querem embarcar nessa? – Dumbledore perguntou, olhando para os dois por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, fitando-os com seus olhos azul-prateados.

- Sim. – os dois responderam juntos.

- Muito bem. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Podem voltar aos seus dormitórios agora, já passou do horário do toque de recolher.

James e Lily sorriram educadamente e deixaram o escritório do diretor. Assim que pisaram no corredor, James agarrou a namorada pelos ombros com excitação.

- Lily! Acredita nisso?! – ele sussurrou alto, com os olhos cor de avelã brilhando por trás dos óculos, a face contorcida num sorriso quase maníaco de tão animado.

- Sim, eu acredito! – ela deu uma risada leve.

- É exatamente esse tipo de coisa que me deixa feliz por ser um ser humano. Dumbledore é tão foda que nem dá para acreditar...

- Eu sei, James, eu sei. Mas, antes de tudo, tenha calma. Não vamos gritar sobre isso nos corredores. Além do que, esse é um assunto muito sério. Para quem vamos contar isso?

- Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho. – James disse sem nem piscar.

- Sim, para eles é óbvio. Assim como para Julia, Marlene e Mary. O que quero dizer são as outras pessoas.

- Ah, sim. Deixe-me pensar. Acho que seria melhor contar só para aqueles do sétimo ano.

Lily assentiu. Diminuiria as chances de o assunto correr por Hogwarts nos anos seguintes e acidentalmente atingir os ouvidos da pessoa errada.

- Nenhum sonserino, com certeza. – ele continuou.

- É, naturalmente. – Lily deu de ombros.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando.

- Não consigo lembrar-me de mais ninguém. Quero dizer, mais ninguém por quem eu daria a minha vida assim, espontaneamente.

- Deveríamos voltar para a Torre. – Lily sugeriu.

James concordou e eles tomaram o corredor que os levaria direto à Mulher Gorda.

Uma vez dentro do Salão Comunal, agiram normalmente. Sirius perguntou como havia sido a reunião, e James apenas deu de ombros, respondendo "Ah, nada demais".

Mais tarde, naquela madrugada, James resolveu que seria uma boa hora para explicar tudo para os amigos. Acordou os três, um de cada vez, e os reuniu dentro da privacidade das cortinas de sua cama, como faziam de costume. Lançando um _Abaffiato_ em volta deles só para ter certeza de que nem Warren fosse acordar, James estava pronto para contá-los.

- Mas que porra, Pontas? – Sirius sussurrou, tentando se ajeitar entre Peter e Remus, sem cair no chão.

- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês. – James olhou para os rostos dos amigos, azuis pálidos por causa da luz emitida pela varinha de Remus. – Algo que Dumbledore me disse hoje na reunião.

- O quê? – Peter perguntou.

- A Ordem da Fênix. – James apenas disse o nome e deixou os amigos o encarando inquisitivamente.

- Ótimo, e o que seria isso? – Sirius falou com a testa franzida.

- Quando falamos da guerra e de tudo que está acontecendo, a gente sempre acaba comentando como apenas a força do Ministério não vai conseguir conter Voldemort, lembram?

Peter estremeceu ao ouvir o nome d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- Você está dizendo que... – Remus murmurou cheio de expectativas.

- Foi tudo ideia de Dumbledore. – James começou a explicar – A Ordem é formada apenas por aqueles que Dumbledore realmente confia, e isso inclui gente comum e algumas pessoas do Ministério. Meus pais, por exemplo, Alice e Frank.

- Merlin, isso é muito foda. – Sirius deu uma risada.

- Eu sei! – James exclamou.

- Sh... – Peter o alertou. – Mas por que ele falou isso com você?

- Essa é a melhor parte. Ele está num processo de recrutamento. Convidou a mim e a Lily, e pediu para a gente convidar aqueles nos quais confiamos.

- Ou seja... – Remus sussurrou com um sorriso torto.

- Ou seja, Dumbledore é a pessoa mais foda que já passou pela face da Terra. – Sirius completou – Eu estou dentro. Óbvio. E vocês também, né?

- Claro. – Peter deu de ombros.

- Obviamente. – Remus disse rapidamente. – Além de nós, para quem mais você planeja contar, Pontas?

- A princípio apenas vocês. – James confessou, bagunçando seu cabelo com uma das mãos. - Dumbledore deixou bem claro para confiar apenas nas pessoas pelas quais daríamos a vida, ou algo assim. Lily vai falar com as garotas, mas não conseguimos pensar em mais ninguém.

- Então a Evans vai falar com elas, e é isso? – Sirius perguntou. – Eu, você, Aluado, Rabicho, Jules, Evans, Marley e Mary?

- Pois é. – James suspirou. – Não é muito. Mas temos que ser cautelosos. – ele completou, perguntando-se quantas vezes mais a palavra "cautela" e variações se apresentariam na sua vida dali em diante.

- Ele tem razão. – Remus concordou – O propósito da Ordem, pelo que eu entendi, é criar uma cesta sem ovos podres.

Peter bocejou enquanto assentia.

- Acho que deveríamos dormir. – Remus falou, dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Peter, que esfregava os olhos. – Falamos mais disso amanhã de manhã.

- Ok. – Sirius assentiu e, colocando a cabeça para fora da cortina para checar se não havia ninguém acordado, saiu do colchão em direção à sua cama.

Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Boa noite, Pontas. – Peter sussurrou.

- Boa noite, Rabicho.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 de abril, 1978<span>**

Os dias se passaram com rapidez. Dali a duas semanas começariam os N.I.E.M.s, Peter havia se inscrito para as aulas de aparatação do mês seguinte, e a ficha começava a realmente cair. Dentro de mais ou menos dois meses, Hogwarts se tornaria a escola em que um dia estudaram, frase no pretérito, ponto final.

Sirius estava com uma pesada sensação doce-amarga no peito. Era maravilhoso imaginar que finalmente iria começar a ter uma vida de verdade, cortando todo e qualquer laço que tinha com seu passado, pronto para um novo começo com um apartamento, um trabalho, uma moto e um armário de bebidas. Mas não podia evitar o aperto no coração ao pensar que aquelas noites no Salão Comunal, próximas à lareira, não iriam mais se repetir.

Porém, mesmo com a mente turbulenta, não havia muito tempo para focar em assuntos escusos e ficar andando pelos cantos resmungando sobre a vida mórbida. Quando ele não estava estudando, ele estava treinando, e vice-versa. Sirius nunca pensou que estaria sendo responsável nos seus últimos momentos como aluno, mas pensando bem, ele estava sempre se surpreendendo, ou, melhor, se contradizendo. Dizia para si mesmo que se não estudasse, Remus ficaria enchendo-lhe o saco de cinco em cinco minutos.

Após o jantar daquela noite de sexta-feira, Sirius estava quebrado. Seus braços estavam incrivelmente doloridos, os olhos cansados de tanto ver letras na sua frente e, pior de tudo, seu cabelo estava horrível.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, depois do jantar no Grande Salão – para onde foi direto, assim que o treino de quadribol terminou -, tudo que queria era tomar um banho, cair na cama e dormir até domingo, sem ser acordado antes por Remus dando uma de responsável.

Tentando ignorar o reflexo no espelho do guaxinim morto que tinha em cima de sua cabeça, tomou uma ducha gelada no banheiro do dormitório, sentindo a água bater com força em suas costas, massageando-a.

Saiu do banho alguns (muitos) minutos depois, sem se importar em enrolar uma toalha na cintura.

- Ok, né. – Julia disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto assim que ele pisou no quarto.

- Jules! – Sirius exclamou de susto, a princípio tentando cobrir-se com as mãos.

Ela riu.

- E se não fosse eu, hein? – ela perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama dele, onde estava sentada, numa tentativa fracassada de se entreter com uma Motorcycle Weekly velha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele disse casualmente, sentando-se eu seu lado no colchão e puxando-a para um beijo.

- Vim te desejar boa noite, já que percebi que só vou te ver acordado de novo no domingo.

- Isso é verdade. Eu estou morto. – ele a beijou de novo, com mais intensidade.

- Não acho uma boa ideia a gente começar a se animar aqui, nessa hora. – ela avisou, sorrindo ao sentir as mãos de Sirius subindo pelo seu torso, começando a tentar arrancar sua blusa.

- Tem uma cortina. – ele suspirou em seu pescoço. – Hm, você tomou banho? Sabonete cheiroso...

- Óbvio que tomei. Não sou porca que nem seu melhor amigo, lá embaixo. E não, mesmo com as cortinas. – ela segurou seus ombros, tentando manter o autocontrole.

- Oh, está bem. – Sirius bufou. – Seria estranho se James abrisse a porta e ouvisse você gritando de prazer.

- Quer uma massagem? – ela sugeriu, tentando ignorar o fato de que ainda ficava vermelha quando ele falava daquele jeito.

- Nós estamos indo para o fundo do poço, amor. Adiando sexo, fazendo massagem totalmente vestidos...

- Eu não estou vendo uma peça sequer de roupa no seu corpo, criatura.

- _Você_ está vestida.

Ela ponderou o olhar do namorado por alguns segundos. Cedendo apenas um pouquinho, ela se ajoelhou para fechar as cortinas em volta da cama e tirar a camisa e a calça jeans, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Sirius sorriu e, deitando-se de bruços, suspirou profundamente ao sentir a namorada passar uma perna para cada lado de sua cintura, ajoelhando-se em cima do colchão. O calor da parte interna de sua coxa já estava fazendo maravilhas para a lombar dele.

- Ah, isso é bom. – ele murmurou contra o lençol quando os dedos de Julia apertaram seus ombros nus.

- Sirius... – ela o chamou, sua voz sumindo conforme ela deslizava os dedos sobre a base das costas dele.

- Hm?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sério mesmo?

- Uhum.

- Pode falar, então. – ele concordou relutante.

- Não se preocupe, não é nada demais. Eu só queria falar sobre a Ordem. – mesmo que estivessem sozinhos, ela sussurrou a última parte.

- O que tem ela?

- Hm, não é só isso, mas... Desde que Lily me contou sobre isso depois da reunião no in´cio do mês, esse pensamento chato ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Acha que a Ordem fará alguma diferença? Mesmo?

- Já disse que sim. Nós conversamos com o pessoal na semana passada.

- Eu sei... Mas aos sussurros, na mesa do café da manhã. – ela deu uma pausa no seu discurso, tentando pensar no que dizer – É que... Bem, eu estive pensando demais no futuro para me sentir confortável no presente.

- Conversa existencial agora, Jules? – ele resmungou após alguns momentos. – Sério mesmo?

Ela não respondeu, mas suas mãos continuaram a trabalhar no silêncio.

Sirius deu mais um longo suspiro, e saiu de debaixo dela, sentando-se. Com as costas da mão, acariciou o rosto de Julia devagar.

- Fala. - ele falou – Mas me promete que depois vamos dar uma boa trepada.

- Sirius, você é tão romântico. – ela disse sorrindo, num tom sardônico.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele sorriu de volta.

Julia o observou quietamente quando ele a puxou para perto, colocando-a entre suas pernas e abraçando sua cintura, descansando o queixo no seu ombro.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos da mão nos dele.

- Está com medo do futuro, é isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não exatamente. – Julia respondeu – Mais... Receosa. Quero dizer, o que vai acontecer? Vamos sair da escola, começar o treinamento auror, como se estivéssemos vivendo uma época normal. Mas não estamos. Nos últimos dias, eu tenho tido essa sensação mórbida de que nem todos nós vamos sair vivos dessa.

- E você acha que fazer parte da Ordem vai aumentar esse número de vítimas?

- Eu tenho certeza.

- E você está absolutamente certa. – ele concordou – Mas temos que pensar no bem maior.

- Eu sei disso. Mas é impossível não olharmos para o lado egoísta de nossos pensamentos. Já pensou em como vai ser um inferno ter que viver sem certas pessoas? Sirius, o que você sentiria se James morresse? Se Remus ou Peter morressem?

- Eu iria querer morrer também.

- Exatamente. Isso vale à pena? – Julia o fitava intensamente agora.

- Provavelmente. – Sirius respondeu.

- Eu sei que estou sendo terrível, pensando dessa maneira, mas eu preciso que você diga para mim que vai valer à pena.

- Jules... Pense em Mary.

Ela assentiu.

- Agora pense que existem outros milhares de pessoas passando por coisas piores do que ela passou no mês passado. É claro que vale a pena.

Sirius entendia o que ela queria dizer. Claro que ela estava assustada, todos estavam. E ela também estava certa em dizer o que sentia para ele. Ele era seu namorado, estava lá para ajudá-la, para passar com ela pelos altos e baixos. Mas ele também não podia deixar de se sentir um pouquinho... Desapontado. Esse pensamento o fez apenas apertar o abraço. O que ele estava pensando. É claro que ela iria perguntar, apenas para ter certeza, de que valeria a pena jogar todos os sonhos fora. Não era todo mundo que tinha pensamentos mórbidos e suicidas, ele teve que se lembrar.

- Está certo. Desculpe-me. – ela declarou afinal, e Sirius não pode deixar de suspirar levemente de alívio.

- Desculpá-la pelo quê?

- Por ser tão covarde.

- Covarde? Acha-se covarde por ter medo da guerra?

- Sirius, e se eu morrer?

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer.

- Eu estou com muito medo de morrer.

- Você não precisa ter medo da morte, ok?

- Ok.

- Eu vou te proteger, pequena.

- Pequena? – ela deu uma risada. – Desde quando você me chama de pequena?

- Ugh, eu sei, apelido terrível, desculpa.

Julia riu novamente, e Sirius deu um beijo estalado em sua clavícula, fazendo-a suspirar. Ele se remexeu, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Ela fez o mesmo, e puxou a coberta para cobri-los. Ficaram olhando para o rosto um do outro por alguns momentos.

- Nossa, a gente é tão careta. – ele comentou com um sorriso.

- Mais caretas do que James e Lily. – ela completou, aninhando a cabeça no peito do namorado.

Ele riu, e tirou os óculos do rosto dela – gesto que estava acostumado a fazer -, colocando-os na mesinha de cabeceira com alguma dificuldade. Logo os dois estavam dormindo profundamente.

Horas depois, Julia acordou e o casal resolveu dar uma corridinha até um armário de vassouras, quase esbarrando num auror no caminho de volta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>23 e 24 de abril, 1978<span>**

Remus esteve muito mal o dia todo. Fazia meses que um dia de lua cheia o afetava tanto antes da hora. Começando o dia com um desmaio durante o café da manhã, e depois pela febre e vômito ao longo da manhã e grande parte da tarde - antes que Madame Pomfrey resolvesse dá-lo um remédio para dormir -, Remus preocupou os amigos imensamente.

Pouco antes do pôr do sol, Sirius, James e Peter reuniram-se no dormitório, com a porta trancada. Alguém bateu à porta, e Peter foi atender.

- Quem é? - ele perguntou, olhando para os amigos sentados no chão.

- É a gente. - a voz de Lily soou do outro lado da porta, e James levantou-se, enquanto Peter deixou ela, Julia, Mary e Marlene entrarem.

- Oi. - Sirius abraçou a namorada. - Em alguns minutos desceremos.

- Eu sei. - Julia deu-lhe um beijo suave - Eu só vim pedir cuidado, como sempre.

- Nós, na verdade, também queremos pedir uma coisa para vocês. - disse James, segurando a mão de Lily, e olhando a garota nos olhos. - Prometam que não vão sair da Torre hoje.

- Não queremos que o que aconteceu com Mary se repita. – Sirius completou.

- Mas você acha que os sonserinos ainda possam tentar alguma coisa? - falou Marlene, encostada à parede, com os braços cruzados - Eles estão quietos faz um tempo, com os aurores reforçando a guarda durante a madrugada.

- Sabemos. - Sirius suspirou - Mas a gente quer estar com a cabeça tranquila, mesmo que esse mês não tenhamos feito nada para irritá-los...

James limpou a garganta.

- Vocês prometem? - ele olhou para a prima, cuja face tinha se tornado rígida.

- Prometemos. - ela disse finalmente, e Sirius sorriu.

- Acho que está na hora de vocês irem, não? - apontou Mary, e Peter olhou para o próprio relógio de pulso.

- Ela tem razão, vamos.

- Vamos descer primeiro. - Lily sugeriu e, dando um último beijo e sussurrando "cuidado" para James, saiu do quarto, seguida pelas amigas.

Os três rapazes deram um tempo para elas chegarem até o Salão Comunal e cobriram-se com a capa, preparados para, despercebidos, deixarem o castelo.

* * *

><p>- Aluado? - James chamou Remus enquanto subia as escadas da Casa dos Gritos. Um gemido foi recebido como resposta, e os eles apertaram o passo.<p>

Ao entrarem no quarto de cima, viram que Remus estava encolhido num canto, com a cabeça entre as mãos e os joelhos retraídos contra o peito.

- Aluado, você está bem? - Sirius correu para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado - Quero dizer...

- Minha cabeça. - Remus conseguiu murmurar, levantando a cabeça. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, marcadas de lágrimas de dor. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu-

- Sh... - James o silenciou.

- Não fale, vai ser pior. - Peter recomendou, dando uma olhadela para a lua que estava quase absoluta no céu. Faltava pouco.

O único consolo era que, com o verão se aproximando, as noites estavam cada vez mais curtas.

Em alguns minutos, Remus soltou um urro, que assustou os três outros Marotos, fazendo-os recuarem com rapidez.

A transformação ocorreu veloz e dolorosamente, como sempre, só que dessa vez havia algo de diferente em Remus. Ele parecia muito mais feroz, e também irritado. "_Oh, merda."_

Geralmente, as noites de lua cheia como aquela seriam passadas num canto do aposento já caindo aos pedaços. O lobisomem parecia estar acostumado com a presença de um cervo, um cachorro e um rato no quarto, por isso não causava muitos problemas, na maioria das vezes. O máximo que os outros tinham que fazer era impedir que Remus atravessasse uma parede com sua cabeça.

Mas naquele dia nada estava seguindo o padrão. O lobisomem virou-se na direção dos Marotos já transformados, seus penetrantes olhos amarelos analisando cada um deles de um jeito ameaçador. Sirius mexeu suas patas de forma a estar pronto para saltar, caso isso fosse necessário.

Foi aí que o lobisomem atacou.

Remus jogou Sirius longe, este que bateu na parede contrária com um estrondo. James posicionou-se na frente da porta do quarto, entristecendo-se em posicionar os chifres para frente, na tentativa de impedir que o lobisomem saísse.

Peter, sem muito que poder fazer, correu na direção de Sirius para ver se ele estava bem.

Sirius rapidamente se levantou, pronto para pular em cima de Remus, que lutava com James. Esse foi jogado para o lado com força, e sua galhada furou a parede.

Sirius deu um salto, aterrissando nas costas de Remus e tentando derrubá-lo. Sem sucesso, o lobo girou rapidamente, e Sirius caiu no chão.

Remus uivou longamente, tão alto que foi escutado do castelo. Lançou-se contra a porta, abrindo-a violentamente, e saiu correndo escada abaixo sobre as quatro patas. Recompondo-se, James, Sirius e Peter saíram ao seu encalço.

Remus, no entanto, era muito rápido. Ele havia encontrado a porta alçapão aberta, escapado pelo túnel e saído em direção ao castelo. Ao deduzir o ocorrido, Sirius teve vontade de gritar com Peter por ter deixado a passagem aberta, mas tudo que saiu de sua garganta foi um latido ruidoso.

James, liderando, escapou do túnel primeiro. O salgueiro lutador estava balançando seus galhos furiosamente, acordado pela passagem de Remus. James saiu do alcance da árvore, olhou para trás e esperou Sirius e Peter fazerem o mesmo. Ele olhou intensamente para o cão, que farejava o ar desesperadamente.

Sirius latiu, e partiu em direção à Floresta Proibida. James abaixou a galhada, oferecendo carona a Peter e, depois de sentir o pequeno rato subir em cima de sua cabeça, saiu a galope atrás de Sirius.

Eles passaram pela fronteira da floresta, entrando no completo breu. O ar estava pesado, com a neblina instalada entre as árvores. Não dava para ver nada. Sirius tentava farejar, mas conforme adentravam a floresta, a luz diminuía cada vez mais. O único som era o vento passando por suas orelhas e as folhas secas esmagadas debaixo de seus cascos e patas.

Peter fazia o possível para não cair.

Sirius e James pararam de correr, apurando os ouvidos. Ouviram um uivo, não muito longe dali. O desespero impedia que eles se orientassem na floresta como das outras vezes que escapavam ali nas luas cheias, quando Remus estava mais calmo. Mas havia algo daquela vez que havia tornado Aluado perigoso até demais. Ele podia se machucar seriamente.

Sirius não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria se Remus topasse com os centauros.

Outro uivo anunciou que Remus estava mais próximo.

O problema era que ninguém tinha a mínima ideia do que fariam uma vez que o encontrassem. Até que conseguissem acalmá-lo, perderiam-no várias vezes.

De repente, James foi atacado pelos flancos. Peter saiu voando, batendo numa árvore. Sangue começou a escorrer pela barriga cortada de James, o pelo branco se encharcando de vermelho.

Sirius tentou ajudar. Atracou-se com Remus, recebendo uma patada violenta no focinho. Ele ganiu, rolando com o lobisomem por uma ladeira. Eles se viram próximos a um lago. A luz da lua cheia que incidia sobre eles fazia o sangue brilhar, e dava à neblina um ar fantasmagórico.

Eles se levantaram para continuar a lutar. James chegou a galope, e foi ele quem viu Peter encurralado entre os pés de Remus. Não demorou muito para que Remus pisasse em cima do ratinho, que então ficou imóvel. James, desesperado, atacou com os seus chifres, tentando assustar Remus para longe, de forma que pudessem cuidar de Peter.

Remus fugiu com medo de ser perfurado pela galhada, e sumiu entre as moitas. Os outros foram então deixados para trás com um pequeno ratinho inconsciente. James apontou com o focinho para Peter. Na mesma hora, Sirius colocou o animalzinho na garupa de James, e eles voltaram o mais rápido o possível para a Casa dos Gritos.

Ao chegarem lá, subiram destrambelhadamente as escadas, atingindo o quarto de cima com medo de terem o feito tarde demais.

Transformaram-se de volta em humanos, e colocaram Peter, ainda na sua forma da animago, no meio de um paninho estendido no chão.

- Puta que pariu, Pontas. - Sirius chorou. - Puta que pariu, ele não tem forças nem para se transformar de volta, olha isso! - ele apontou para Peter.

- Almofadinhas, a gente tem que manter a calma. - comandou James com a voz embargada. - Ele está respirando, o coração está batendo, mas acho que as costelas quebraram, e tem um corte na barriga dele que parece muito fundo...

- Você sabe primeiros socorros para roedores?! - Sirius vacilou.

- Minha varinha, me dá a minha varinha! E a essência de ditamno também, escondida debaixo da tábua perto da cama!

Sirius foi rapidamente buscar o pedido, e entregou os itens para o amigo com as mãos trêmulas.

- Depois temos que ir buscar Remus. - ele disse, abraçando o próprio corpo, com frio e com dor. Havia um corte profundo na sua bochecha. Não seria nada fácil tentar disfarçar isso no dia seguinte.

- Sim. - James falou. Agitando a varinha sobre o corpo de Peter, transformou-o de volta em humano. - Assim a gente pode ver o machucado melhor. - James passou os dedos com cuidado sobre os lanhos na barriga de Peter, que estava coberta por grandes hematomas. Com um agito da varinha, ele consertou os ossos do amigo, e derrubou a garrafinha de ditamno quase inteira sobre seu corpo - Rabicho? Rabicho, você está me ouvindo?

Peter gemeu.

- Graças a Merlin. - Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado de Peter também.

- Rabicho, você vai ficar bem. O ferimento ainda vai demorar a fechar, mas nada que a gente já não tenha lidado.

- O que aconteceu? - o ferido conseguiu murmurar.

- Aluado não está muito bem hoje. - Sirius explicou com a voz vagarosa.

Peter deu uma risada dolorida. Tentando se levantar, ele deu um gemido.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sirius. Não podiam largar Peter sozinho, obviamente, mas também não podiam deixar que Remus saísse sozinho naquela floresta. Merlin sabia o que ele podia encontrar, que danos ele poderia causar a outros e a si mesmo.

- Eu estou bem. – falou Peter, com a respiração entrecortada – Vão ajudar Aluado, eu sei o que fazer.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, Rabicho. – James balançou a cabeça, e ajudou Peter a enfiar a camiseta no corpo.

- O que você sugere? – falou Sirius, um pouco desesperado - Que o levemos para Pomfrey e expliquemos a situação toda? Já dá até para imaginar "Hey, Poppy, somos animagos ilegais e cuidamos de Remus toda lua cheia, mas hoje deu meio errado, e Peter se machucou. Você poderia cuidar dele, e não mencionar isso para mais ninguém?".

- Não, não podemos fazer isso. – James suspirou.

- Me deixem aqui. Eu estou bem. – Peter resmungou, estirado no chão, mas foi solenemente ignorado.

- E se... – Sirius olhou para James, seus olhos cinza cheios de expectativa. – E se nós batermos na porta do Hagrid?

- Tá louco?! – James exclamou – Hagrid vai nos delatar, fato. Não por nos desejar mal, mas ele deve satisfação à Dumbledore, principalmente de uma coisa tão grande quanto isso...

- Ele não vai nos delatar. Lógico que não. – Sirius se animou com a própria ideia, sentindo que ela daria certo – Nós só precisamos dar a ele uma rápida explicação, dizendo para cuidar de Peter por algumas horas enquanto controlamos Remus e os trazemos de volta para cá.

- Nós vamos colocá-lo numa posição terrível. – James balançou a cabeça, olhando para Peter que estava muito mais pálido do que o normal. Suas bochechas, geralmente vermelhas, estavam brancas como papel, assim como seus lábios.

- Ele não vai nos negar ajuda. – Sirius insistiu.

- Exatamente.

- Tem alguma ideia melhor?

- Não, essa é a única solução, pelo que parece.

- Então vamos logo.

James deu um longo suspiro antes de se levantar. Com a ajuda de Sirius, levantaram Peter que, apoiado nos braços dos amigos, estava meramente consciente. Ele havia parado de lutar, e agora só queria uma cama para dormir e uma dose de qualquer coisa que fosse fazer seu torso parar de latejar agudamente.

Cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade, os três Marotos saíram da Casa dos Gritos, passaram rapidamente pelo Salgueiro Lutador e caminharam pelo gramado da propriedade da escola sob a luz do luar, até chegarem à cabana de Hagrid com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante.

Sirius bateu na porta com força. Não houve resposta, então bateu por uma segunda vez.

Em alguns segundos, ouviram alguma coisa metálica cair no chão e alguém cambalear em direção à porta.

Hagrid abriu-a, olhando confuso para o nada.

- Oh. – lembrou-se James, e tirou a capa de invisibilidade rapidamente, murmurando "merda" bem baixinho.

- Mas o que em nome de Merlin vocês estão fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas? – o meio gigante perguntou avidamente – E numa lua cheia, para piorar?!

- Hagrid, não há muito tempo para explicar. – Sirius respirou fundo – Podemos entrar?

- Oh, claro. – ele disse, virando-se para procurar um lugar confortável para colocar Peter, este que, havia notado há pouco tempo, estava machucado. – O que aconteceu com Pettigrew?

- Hagrid. – James olhou para o homem como se pedisse misericórdia. Colocou Peter deitado na poltrona do gigante. – Por favor, jure que não contará nada disso a ninguém. Isso é muito sério.

- O que é, James?

- Nós ajudamos Remus toda lua cheia. – ele explicou. – Dessa vez, Peter se machucou mais gravemente do que das outras vezes. Não adianta entrar em detalhes agora, mas a questão é que dessa vez Remus está muito descontrolado, e precisamos ir atrás dele. Você poderia ficar aqui com Peter, por favor, só até voltarmos?

- Ele precisa de cuidados médicos. – Hagrid disse. – Não foi mordido, foi? – ele perguntou com aflição, olhando para o corpo de Peter, procurando por marcas de mordida.

- Não. – Sirius respondeu resoluto - Já limpamos e fechamos o corte. O único problema é que ele perdeu muito sangue, e seria melhor se ele tivesse companhia agora.

- E vocês vão lá fora atrás do Lupin? Eu não posso deixá-los.

- Hagrid, por favor. – James implorou. Ele estava bem próximo à porta, só esperando a resposta do homem.

Sirius o olhava com expectativa.

- Tudo bem. Eu não quero saber de mais nada, mas se vocês fazem isso desde sempre é porque sabem o que estão fazendo. Mesmo que... – ele apontou para Peter e suspirou. – Vão. Eu cuidarei dele.

- Hagrid, você é o melhor. – James sorriu de alívio e, colocando a capa junto de Peter, deixou a cabana com Sirius.

* * *

><p>Remus acordou na tarde seguinte com a cabeça pesando uma tonelada. Sua perna também pesava, só que por causa da enorme quantidade de bandagens em que estava envolvida. Do nada, tudo que conseguia pensar era na vontade de tomar uma gin tônica. Vai saber.<p>

- Ele está acordando. – a voz de Sirius falou, dando motivação para as pálpebras de Remus pestanejarem e se abrirem de vez. Sua testa se enrugou com a claridade. – Ele acordou.

- É, percebi. – James respondeu. – Hey, Aluado... Está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou, e Remus sentiu que havia um peso sobre seu antebraço. Olhou para o lado e viu a mão de Julia segurando seu pulso delicadamente.

- Madame Pomfrey pediu para medirmos seu pulso quando acordasse.

Remus assentiu lentamente.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – James repetiu a pergunta.

- Se bem significa 'uma merda', então estou ótimo. Ugh, minha língua tá com um gosto horrível. – Remus replicou, fazendo uma careta e se sentando na maca.

- Deve ter sido a cobra que você comeu ontem. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Oh meu Deus! – Remus teve ânsia de vômito, e Julia deu um tapa no braço do namorado.

- Estou brincando, calma.

- Cadê Peter?

- Herbologia. – James disse, passando a mão num corte que tinha na maçã do rosto.

- Oh. – Remus suspirou – Por um momento eu pensei que... Quê? – ele perguntou desconfiado, ao ver os dois amigos se entreolharem.

- Bom, Aluado, você nos deu um pouco de trabalho ontem. – Sirius murmurou.

- O que aconteceu?

Sirius afastou a cortina em volta da maca com uma das mãos e deu uma espiada na enfermaria. Não havia ninguém.

- Você estava meio descontrolado ontem. – James começou a explicar – Fugiu da casa e foi parar na Floresta. Fomos atrás de você. Quando te achamos, Sirius teve que lutar com você para acalmá-lo, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Nesse processo, você pisou em cima de Peter e... Bem, ele estava com algumas costelas quebradas e um corte profundo no torso. Tivemos que trazê-lo de volta à Casa dos Gritos para consertá-lo, e deixamos ele com Hagrid depois, para irmos atrás de você.

- Hagrid?! – Remus exclamou, sentindo a angústia acumular-se em seu peito.

- Ele não vai falar nada... Ele prometeu. – Sirius assegurou.

Remus cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

- Peter está bem então? Você disse que ele foi para a aula até.

- Uhum. Ele descansou até o almoço, quando fomos checá-lo no dormitório. Ele está se sentindo bem.

- Não é todo dia que um rato sobrevive ser pisoteado por um lobisomem. – Remus resmungou.

- Não foi sua culpa. – James foi logo dizendo, antes que Remus pudesse se culpar. Como se o que qualquer um dissesse o impediria de fazer isso.

- Que horas são?

- Quase quatro da tarde. – Julia respondeu.

- O que me faz perceber: você deve estar morrendo de fome. – Sirius adicionou.

Remus olhou rapidamente para cada um dos rostos de seus amigos antes de responder, tentando ignorar já saber que todos eles estavam se preparando para algumas semanas de Remus-moribundo-se-culpando-para-todo-o-sempre.

- Faminto. – ele deu um meio sorriso, o que fez os outros três sorrirem em resposta, surpresos.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos chamar a Pomfrey para ela te dar purê. – riu Julia.

- Vamos até a cozinha arranjar alguma coisa. – Sirius se levantou, e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. - Alguma preferência?

Remus deu de ombros, ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Os três amigos olharam para ele uma última vez antes de virarem as costas e sumirem de vista atrás da cortina. Remus se sentia um tolo, sentindo-se assim tão mal, quando isto já havia acontecido outras tantas vezes, e quando ele já devia ter se acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele esperou o barulho da porta de Enfermaria se fechar, e virou-se de lado para enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro na tentativa de impedir as lágrimas que já queimavam o canto de seus olhos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>28 de abril, 1978<span>**

Havia bastante tempo que elas não faziam isto.

Mary tratou de reunir todas as Everyday Witch que tinha, Marlene e Julia arranjaram as bebidas e Lily os doces. Na noite daquela sexta-feira, as quatro garotas se reuniram no quarto de Monitora-Chefe da Lily para uma festa do pijama regada de uísque de fogo.

Por volta das onze da noite, as meninas ajeitaram-se em cima da cama, usando seus pijamas e meias nos pés.

- Posso fazer as honras? – Julia perguntou, e as outras assentiram. Ela então abriu a primeira garrafa de Blishen's, e tomou um longo gole direto do gargalo. – Então, quais são as novidades? – ela conseguiu dizer, sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos e a ardência do álcool descer-lhe a garganta.

- Acho que vou terminar com Roger. – Mary suspirou.

- Ah, por quê? – Marlene suspirou.

- Eu não vejo um futuro entre nós dois, sabe? – ela começou a explicar, e Lily se irritou com a caixa de bombons que tentava abrir com as unhas e meteu os dentes na embalagem de plástico. – Não é como se fosse durar depois que saíssemos de Hogwarts, então acho melhor nos separarmos logo, enquanto há tempo.

- Tempo para quê? – Julia inqueriu.

- Sei lá, tempo para nos recuperarmos?

- Ai, Mare, ele gosta tanto de você... Tem certeza que quer fazer isso com ele logo antes dos N.I.E.M.s? – apontou Marlene depois de um gole de Blishen's.

- Roger já é grandinho, né, Marley? Acho que ele aguenta.

- E você Marlene? – disse Lily – Sinto que não temos conversado quase nada esses dias.

- Claro, você está sempre com o _Jamesie. _Aliás, todas vocês arranjaram namorados e me largaram.

- Como se você tivesse ficado sozinha durante esse tempo. Além de ter Phillip – o amigo maravilha - do seu lado o tempo todo, quantos você pegou nesse mês? – perguntou Julia.

- Ai, não fala assim. Parece que sou mulher-corrimão. E para a sua informação, não fiquei com ninguém este mês, estive focando-me nos estudos.

- Nossa, falando assim até parece que é responsável... – Julia riu.

- Mas já que vocês querem tanto falar sobre mim... – Marlene começou, apertando os pés entre as mãos. – Tem algo que eu quero falar com vocês.

- O quê? – Mary, toda curiosa, abraçou os joelhos, sentindo o cheiro de fofoca no tom que a amiga usou.

- Vocês vão me matar...

- Juro que não vamos. – disse Lily. – Não é? – ela olhou para as outras duas.

- Eu não prometo nada. – Julia falou, lixando as unhas da mão direita.

- É ridículo, na verdade. E eu nem tenho certeza absoluta disso, mas-

- Oh, não me diga que você está gostando de Phillip. – Lily a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Mary soltou um guincho de alegria, Julia deixou a lixa cair e arregalou tanto os olhos que pareciam que eles cairiam das órbitas, enquanto o rosto de Marlene ficou tão vermelho quanto o brasão da Grifinória.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Julia zombou.

- Ah, não vem com hipocrisia não, Julia. – Marlene retrucou.

- Deixem disso. – Lily interrompeu – E desde quando você _acha_ que gosta dele?

- Hm, desde o mês passado, não sei. – Marlene ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- E por que não nos contou antes?! – Mary exclamou.

- Porque eu não tinha certeza! Eu não _tenho_ certeza. Ou tenho? Argh, sinceramente, eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer. Não é como se fosse ser fácil dizer isso para ele, principalmente depois de... Bem.

- Realmente, seria meio escroto você chegar para o garoto e dizer: lembra daquela vez que você gostou de mim e eu meio que te desprezei? Então, é que os meus sentimentos começaram a se aflorar só agora. – Julia concordou.

- Alguém tira a garrafa de Blishen's dela porque o nível de sarcasmo está beirando o insuportável. – Marlene resmungou, e Lily retirou delicadamente o uísque das mãos de Julia.

- Desculpa. – Julia murmurou com um sorriso amarelo.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- O pior é que você tem razão.

- Mas pelo menos você está pensando em contar para ele. – Mary apontou – Encarar o "problema" é um ótimo meio de começar.

- Como vocês acham que ele reagiria _se_ eu falasse com ele? Acham que ele ficaria bravo?

- Duvido. É mais provável que ele pule de alegria. – Mary replicou, acendendo um cigarro.

- Ai, sério que você vai fumar aqui? – Lily resmungou.

- Só um... – Mary suplicou.

- Ok. – a ruiva concordou com uma careta.

- Aproveita e me dá um também. – Julia pediu.

Ela acendeu o cigarro com a ponta da varinha e deu uma longa tragada.

- O que você vai fazer então, Marley? – Lily voltou ao assunto.

- Não tenho a mínima ideia. Por um lado, morro de medo de dizer alguma coisa para ele. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas... Eu não sei, eu honestamente não sei, se ele ainda sente alguma coisa por mim. E é bem provável que não sinta.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Mary.

- Eu não sei, só sinto isso, mais ou menos. – ela suspirou – Mas por outro lado, meu eu-grifinório está gritando comigo pela falta de coragem.

- Marlene, sinceramente. – Mary olhou para a garota com uma expressão séria – Pense e me diga: qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer se você declarar seus sentimentos a ele?

A garota pensou por um tempo, e deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu posso perder a amizade dele.

- Pelo que você está nos dizendo – Julia começou -, parece que você está bem decidida quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos. Você tem que começar a pensar em longo-termo. Se seus sentimentos por Cauldwell continuarem a crescer, vai chegar um ponto que vai doer estar perto dele apenas como amiga. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Se você não tomar uma decisão agora, sua, vamos dizer, sanidade emocional ainda vai estar comprometida bem na hora dos N.I.E.M.s.

- Jules tem razão, Marls. – Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sinceramente, o melhor que você tem a fazer é não arrastar esse assunto por muito tempo. – Mary completou – Faça o que você achar que tem que fazer, mas só faça isso logo.

- Ok. – Marlene enfiou um bombom inteiro na boca, odiando ter que ser fria e calculista, mas as amigas _estavam_ certas, e ela não queria passar meses remoendo a decisão na cabeça.

- Já que nós estamos num momento confissão, tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar para vocês. – Julia murmurou, e o som de plástico sendo dobrado e unhas batendo na garrafa Blishen's cessou. – Minha mãe me mandou uma carta há um tempo. Além das fofocas habituais, ela me contou uma coisa que me deixou preocupada. Eu não falei nada antes porque, bem, podia ser paranóia dela e não realmente nos afeta. É só que esse assunto esteve me incomodando, e, bem, eu não queria falar sobre isso com Sirius.

- Por que não fala com ele?

- Eu não gosto de ter conversas com ele que envolvam a palavra "irmão". Ele fica todo estranho e nervoso, vocês sabem. Cria um clima estranho, e eu não queria incomodá-lo, ainda mais depois de ele e Regulus terem chegado a um acordo, mais ou menos.

- Então o conteúdo da carta envolvia William? – disse Lily.

- É. – Julia respondeu estoicamente – Parece que esse assunto nunca vai acabar. Ahn, na carta, a minha mãe contou da visita que ela recebeu do meu tio Caradoc.

- Quem? – Mary perguntou.

- Ele não é exatamente meu tio. Ele é filho do irmão do meu avô. Mas ele é bom, e esteve viajando por um bom tempo. Aparentemente voltou por causa da guerra, a pedido pessoal de Dumbledore. Esse foi o jeito sutil da minha mãe para contar que ele voltou para entrar na Ordem. De qualquer forma, ela contou que ele chegou lá, querendo falar com o meu pai, e ela explicou que ele estava no Ministério. Ele ficou para o chá enquanto esperava meu pai, e a conversa que eles tiveram revelou uma coisa que minha mãe não sabia. Hm, eu estou dando a maior volta, né? De qualquer forma, o problema é o seguinte. Aparentemente, algumas pessoas do Ministério acham que meu pai não é adequado para o cargo de diretor do DELM por estar "emocionalmente comprometido", e por isso querem substituí-lo por Bartolomeu Crouch.

- Sério?! – Mary exclamou.

- É. – Julia balançou a cabeça, desapontada. – O que me deixa irritada é que o teto vai começou a cair sobre as nossas cabeças por causa daquela puta da Skeeter. E meu pai não é um banana, mas ele também não é feito de ferro. Vai ser um golpe duro para ele, quando acontecer. Fora que minha mãe está indignada que ele contou para _Caradoc _e não contou para ela.

- Ah, Jules, que chato, cara. – Lily esfregou o braço da amiga carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês não têm a mínima ideia do que dizer, mas eu só precisava tirar isso do meu peito.

- E o seu pai não falou nada? – perguntou Marlene.

- Nah. E duvido que vá falar qualquer coisa. Não recebo uma carta dele há um bom tempo, mas eu sei que ele está ocupado, e tal. – Julia deu de ombros.

- Sabe o que é meio ruim dessa história toda? – disse Lily.

- O quê?

- Bom, olhando pelo lado frio e estratégico da coisa, era muito bom para a Ordem ter um membro dirigindo o departamento que não só e o maior do Ministério, mas também o departamento dos aurores.

- Merda, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. – Julia xingou – Seria ótimo se meu pai continuasse lá. Eu sempre ouvi dizer que Crouch é um tirano. Como diz meu pai, ele não é bom nem mau, ele é absolutamente neutro, e liga apenas para a justiça absoluta. Por esse lado até que é bom esse homem entrar, se isso significar que ele vai mandar os Comensais da Morte para Azkaban sem pensar duas vezes, nem dar tempo para eles tentarem burlar a lei.

Ela ignorou o copo de uísque meio cheio na mão e tomou um gole direto do gargalo. Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, mastigando quietamente.

- Oh, mas eu tenho uma novidade para contar. – Lily sorriu de repente, tentando trazer de volta o ânimo do quarto.

- O que, Lils? – perguntou Mary.

- Slughorn falou comigo mais cedo. Elphias Dodge respondeu à carta dele. – o sorriso de seu rosto aumentou, mas as outras se mantiveram em silêncio.

- Quem é Elphias Dodge?

- Ele trabalha no Profeta Diário. – a ruiva explicou – Uma semana atrás, Slughorn mandou uma carta para ele falando sobre mim, e como eu queria ser jornalista e tal... Não contei para vocês?

- Provavelmente esquecemos. – Julia disse, levantando a garrafa demonstrativamente.

- De qualquer forma, ele disse que eu seria aceita lá para um treinamento, a princípio, um estágio. Slughorn mandou junto da carta algumas de minhas redações, e o cara gostou do jeito que escrevo. O que significa que o que me separa do emprego dos sonhos são dois meses e alguns Es nos NIEMs!

- Uau, Lily, que bom! – Marlene a abraçou – Parabéns!

- Obrigada. E mais, ouvi dizer que Dodge é um grande amigo de Dumbledore, então é provável que ele faça parte da Ordem.

- Nossa, mas nem parece que existe gente da Ordem no Profeta. – Julia comentou amargamente.

- Falando na Ordem – falou Mary, sentindo que estava na hora de trocar o foco da conversa, enquanto Lily acariciava o braço de Julia de modo confortante -, o que vocês acham disso tudo? Não tivemos tempo para realmente discutir essa história desde que Lily nos contou no início do mês.

- Foi até mais ou menos por isso que eu dei a ideia de vocês dormirem aqui hoje. – Lily explicou.

- Tenho pensado nisso até demais. – resmungou Marlene, começando a sentir-se tonta, e por isso deitou-se de lado na cama, em posição fetal. – Lily, eu espero que você tenha uma boa poção para ressaca amanhã de manhã.

- Pode deixar. – assegurou Lily. – Mas porque a pergunta, Mary?

- Eu estive imaginando o futuro nesses últimos dias. Se é que podemos chamar isso de futuro, uma vez que o medo já está bem presente.

- Mary bêbada igual à filósofa. – Julia zombou. Mary a ignorou.

- O que vamos fazer? _Eu _não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer da minha vida. Estou prestando NIEMs para todas as matérias importantes e algumas outras, já que faltam dois meses para o fim das aulas definitivo, e a única coisa que vejo na minha frente é morte ou trabalho de secretária no Ministério, isso se não me dispensarem por uma mulher de unhas mais curtas que digite mais rápido... Nenhuma dessas opções deixam nem um pouco tranquila.

- Não se preocupe, Mary. – Lily a confortou. – Você ainda tem uma longa vida pela frente, e muito tempo para se decidir.

- Mas não é só isso que vêm atrapalhando a minha cabeça. Sinceramente, está quase impossível de estudar desse jeito, com os pensamentos mais o saco cheio... A questão é que: além de ser desconfortável sentar no Grande Salão com a infeliz certeza de que metade das pessoas da mesa do outro extremo vai estar tentando me matar pelos próximos anos, fico preocupada. O que eu vou falar para os meus pais quando chegar em casa toda machucada? E se eu nem chegar a chegar em casa?! Eles são trouxas, sabem que há algo de errado, mas não tem noção da dimensão do problema. Eles me proibiriam de sair do meu quarto! Não que isso me impediria de lutar, mas...

- Relaxe, Mary! – Lily exclamou – Sim, é preocupante, mas você não está sozinha. Essas coisas estão passando na cabeça de todos os nascidos trouxas e meios-sangues. Eu sei que é assustador. Os riscos são enormes. Digo isso nem mais me preocupando com meu futuro na carreira jornalística, mas me preocupando com quantos anos de vida eu ainda tenho. Passo mal só de pensar no perigo duplo que James, Jules e Sirius vão passar ao tornarem-se aurores. Merlin, até o bem estar de Petúnia me preocupa. Não adianta dizer que vai ser fácil, seguro, ou divertido, ou qualquer outra coisa que esperávamos para a nossa vida como adultos, realmente. Mas – ela deu de ombros -, não há muito que fazer senão lutar.

Mary assentiu levemente.

- É, você está certa. – ela enroscou a tampa da garrafa quase terminada de uísque – Acho que o melhor que temos a fazer agora é focar nos NIEMs, porque não adianta nada sofrermos por antecedência.

- Exatamente. – Lily disse num tom que ela esperava que fosse reconfortante.

Julia cutucou Marlene, que roncava, e suspirou.

- Nós deveríamos seguir o exemplo dela e dormir. – ela sugeriu.

As outras concordaram, sentindo-se de repente cansadas com a perspectiva do cheio dia seguinte, e desejaram inconscientemente que o mundo acabasse durante a madrugada e que elas nunca tivessem que acordar de novo.

Depois de escovar os dentes e rolar Marlene para uma posição que permitisse que todas coubessem na cama, elas adormeceram, embaladas pela embriaguez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1º de maio, 1978<span>**

Com o verão cada vez mais próximo, era de se esperar que, em condições normais, os alunos estivessem animados, fazendo planos para as férias, combinando idas à praia ou viagens interessantes. 1978, porém, não oferecia as tais _condições normais. _

A chegada de maio colocava definitivamente no coração e na mente dos alunos – principalmente aqueles do sétimo ano – a realização de que decisões importantes estavam para ser tomadas. A sensação de que todos estiveram evitando pensar no assunto Voldemort, e focando apenas nos exames de final de ano era clara, e pairava sobre cada conversa, cada sonho, cada olhar.

Não dava mais para adiar: os septuanistas encaravam uma decisão ainda maior do que a de qual carreira seguir. Como maiores de idade, a escolha de ficar e lutar, fugir do país ou simplesmente tentar ignorar a guerra – por mais difícil que isso fosse – estava em suas mãos. Eles tinham consciência de que aqueles que se tornassem aurores fariam parte do front sempre renovável. E também tinham consciência da probabilidade da pessoa que sentava ao seu lado na aula de Transfiguração poderia estar morta em um ano, ou menos.

O futuro estava logo ali, e ele não parecia muito brilhante.

Era também uma verdade não-verbalizada na escola de que metade da casa da Sonserina viraria Comensal da Morte, e isso não tornava o convívio dia-a-dia mais fácil. Por isso, era possível perceber que os sonserinos estavam sendo cada vez mais excluídos. A maioria deles andava em bando, ignorando os olhares dos outros alunos e encarando-os de volta quando eles desviavam a atenção. Outros poucos tentavam salvar a reputação, sendo tão amigáveis quanto fosse possível.

Em resumo, dava para perceber a dureza da realidade finalmente batendo nos alunos, que questionavam até se valeria a pena constituir uma família, continuar os relacionamentos amorosos, manter as amizades.

A esperança, que é a última que morre, já estava no CTI.

Um manto negro parecia ter caído sobre Hogwarts, e dias felizes recheados de coisas fúteis como Dia dos Namorados, quem estava ficando com quem ou o fã-clube James Potter estavam longe, muito longe, tornando-se meras lembranças.

Quanto a Sirius e os outros Marotos, eles esperaram algum sinal de vida de Dumbledore ao longo do mês de abril. Acharam que o diretor iria chamar James e Lily para mais alguma reunião, mas, pelo contrário, o homem parecia cada vez mais distante de suas vidas. Não era incomum que ele se ausentasse por uns dias, o que deixava alguns alunos indignados. Dumbledore era a absoluta garantia de segurança em Hogwarts, e aquelas saídas dele não deixavam ninguém particularmente feliz.

O que restou a eles então foi continuar com suas vidas normalmente. A Ordem não era mais assunto urgente, e as línguas deles pararam de coçar para falar dela. O que restava a eles era nada mais, nada menos, do que sentar e esperar.

O dia primeiro de maio, no entanto, veio como uma benção. Os alunos do primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto e sexto anos permitiram-se acordar mais tarde, uma vez que o feriado do Dia do Trabalho era, felizmente, celebrado em Hogwarts.

Como se com o sol daquela manhã tivesse nascido também uma nova atitude perante a vida – por mais efêmera que fossa essa atitude -, alguns se reuniram para um banho de sol à beira do Lago Negro, outros preferiram não fazer absolutamente nada e ponderar se os elfos trariam ou não suas refeições ao dormitório.

Já para os alunos do quinto e sétimos anos, o dia sem aulas significava apenas mais horas livres para estudar, ou, no caso dos jogadores da Grifinória, treinar.

James, pouco ligando o fato de que seus N.I.E.M.s de Transfiguração ocorreriam no dia seguinte, e os outros no decorrer da semana, não encontrou dificuldades em marcar um treino para o time naquela tarde.

Assim, por volta das três da tarde, Sirius deixou o dormitório para descer ao campo.

Passando pelo pátio, avistou Remus recostado em uma das pilastras, lendo.

- O que você está fazendo aí, cara? – Sirius, agradecendo que tinha vestido uma camiseta sem mangas, porque, por Merlin, aquele raio de sol em cima do banco estava quente para _cacete, _foi sentar-se ao lado dele.

Remus, mesmo com a interrupção, não desviou os olhos do livro.

- Lendo. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Eu percebi isso. – Sirius retorquiu, recostado à pilastra contrária e apoiando um cotovelo no joelho levantado.

- Você não deveria estar no treino agora? – repreendeu Remus.

- Eu desci um pouco depois, tinha que dar uma passada rápida no banheiro. De qualquer forma, porque você está aqui sozinho?

- Os N.I.E.M.s começam amanhã, se você e o resto do time não perceberam. Estou, portanto, estudando.

- A biblioteca está no quarto andar para isso.

- Merlin, eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho, ok?!

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que há de errado, Aluado? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se do amigo para poder vê-lo melhor.

- Nada, não há nada de errado.

- Tem certeza? Você tem estado meio estranho esses dias...

- Deixe de ser viado.

- Nossa, eu só estava tentando fazer meu papel de melhor amigo.

- Me desculpe. Eu só... Eu estou meio melancólico esses dias.

- É, a gente percebeu. E por que essa melancolia toda? Além do fato de que esses são nossos últimos meses em Hogwarts e a partir daí podemos morrer a qualquer momento?

- Não, é basicamente isso. – Remus disse de uma forma não tão convincente.

- Acredito. Vamos lá, Aluado, você pode me contar o que há de errado. O que foi, se arrependendo de todo o assunto Dorcas e agora sua vontade é invadir o Salão Comunal da Corvinal e levá-la para um quarto?

- Ha ha, muito engraçado. – Remus fez uma careta, e logo depois bufou – É só que eu estive pensando no que... Aconteceu no mês passado.

- Ah, eu sabia que essa história ainda não tinha acabado. Claro que você estava fingindo que estava tudo bem. Eu _sabia. _

- Olha, é claro que estava fingindo, ok? Acha que eu gosto de me passar por coitadinho?

- Aluado, a última coisa que pensamos de você é que você seja um coitado, digno de pena. Você é um puto de um lutador, sabe disso.

Remus ignorou o comentário e prosseguiu.

- O problema é o seguinte: a última lua cheia não só me fez me odiar um _pouquinho _mais, como me deu um tapa na cara. Se bem que eu recebo esse tapa semanalmente, mas o dessa vez foi realmente especial.

- O que esse tapa fez?

- O meu futuro não é exatamente brilhante, vamos concordar.

- O de ninguém aqui vai ser. Daqui a três anos, metade das pessoas que conhecemos vai estar morta.

- Sirius, o que eu vou fazer da minha vida? Quero dizer, além de lutar ao lado de vocês na Ordem. O quê? Não é como se eu fosse conseguir virar um professor ou algo assim.

- Dumbledore não tem nenhum preconceito com-

- Mas ele não pode colocar um lobisomem como professor de Defesa nessa escola, pode?

Sirius não respondeu.

- Eu só estou com raiva, é só.

- Vou falar uma coisa.

- Fala.

- Eu sei que você odeia quando te dizemos que vai ficar tudo bem, que você vai conseguir, que você é brilhante e que a única coisa que te impede de fazer as coisas é você e sua mente auto-depreciativa. Então eu só vou falar uma coisa: nós vamos te ajudar. Você é nosso amigo, e nós vamos te apoiar, qualquer que seja a decisão que você tomar.

- Obrigado. É que eu vou sentir muita falta disso tudo sabe? A escola, principalmente.

- Eu sei. – Sirius tornou-se um pouco melancólico também. Afinal, Hogwarts havia sido seu primeiro lar de verdade...

- Talvez eu consiga um emprego no Caldeirão Furado. – Remus pensou alto, e Sirius deu uma risada.

- Boa sorte com isso. Acho que Tom não empregaria ninguém que pudesse ser influenciado por nós a dar bebidas grátis.

Remus juntou-se a ele uma gargalhada triste.

O outro limpou a garganta.

- Mas eu tenho que ir agora. – Sirius se levantou com um salto, e deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Remus – Prometa que não vai tentar cortar os pulsos com as folhas desse livro.

- Eu prometo.

- Ok. Te vejo mais tarde, Aluado, e com um sorriso gigante no rosto, também.

- Ok. Até.

Sirius continuou o seu caminho até o campo perguntando-se a quantas mais pessoas preocupadas com o futuro ele teria que ouvir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>13 de maio, 1978<span>**

A temporada dos N.I.E.M.s havia terminado. O sétimo ano respirava de novo. Bom, nem todo mundo do sétimo ano.

Durante as duas semanas de provas, Marlene havia pensado, moído e remoído na cabeça o que faria a respeito de seus sentimentos por Phillip, mesmo que as amigas tivessem a dito para resolver o problema logo de uma vez. Surpreendeu-se com a rapidez com a qual se acostumou aos desejos de seu coração, e também com o jeito que encontrou para contar aquele ruivo sardento que ela queria simplesmente entrar debaixo de uma coberta com ele e ter vários bebês.

Sim, os _desejos de seu coração_ se intensificaram bem rapidamente uma vez que ela se habituou a eles.

Naquele sábado de Hogsmeade – o penúltimo de sua vida -, ela pulou cedo da cama. Não havia conseguido dormir direito e, sentindo-se uma garotinha de doze anos apaixonada, foi matar tempo na biblioteca antes de tomar o café da manhã.

Não havia contado nada para ninguém, por isso surpreendeu as amigas quando elas encontraram sua cama vazia ao acordarem, e ainda mais surpresas quando a descobriram na biblioteca, conversando com Madame Pince.

- Marlene, o que você estava fazendo ali? – perguntou Mary, quando as quatro começaram a descer para o Grande Salão – _A essa hora?_

A garota deu de ombros.

- Não tinha nada para fazer.

- Você tem algum encontro para Hogsmeade hoje ou ficará com nós pobres mortais? – perguntou Julia que, assim como Lily, havia decidido passar o dia com as amigas e não com a língua no fundo da garganta do namorado.

- Na verdade – ela começou a responder, regulando seu tom de voz para não parecer ansiosa -, vou passar o dia com Phillip.

As amigas hesitaram por um momento antes de descer o degrau seguinte, e neste parando para olhar Marlene inquisitivamente.

- Quê? – Marlene expeliu, um pouco mais friamente do que tinha pretendido. Sem mesmo se entreolharem, Julia, Mary e Lily viraram-se e continuaram a descer as escadas – apesar de a última ter sustentado o olhar por um momento a mais.

Marlene sentiu que as amigas suspeitaram _muito_ do que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mesmo que tivessem apenas a observado sem fazer outras perguntas. Ficou agradecida por isso, já que tinha a impressão de que se dissesse o plano em voz alta amarelaria diante da estupidez completa que ele era.

Após o café da manhã, elas ficaram por um bom tempo conversando na mesa da Grifinória antes de se levantarem e partir em direção às carruagens. Lily e Julia apostavam em qual namorado gastaria mais na Zonkos quando Marlene avistou Phillip recostado a uma pilastra, conversando com uma garota da Lufa-lufa baixinha.

Talvez a garota não fosse tão baixinha assim, pensou Marlene, mas perto de Phillip todo mundo parecia trabalhar na Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates do Willy Wonka.

Ela murmurou uma rápida despedida para as amigas e começou a andar na direção dele. Sentia seu coração bater rápido dentro do peito, e torcia para que o cabelo estivesse cobrindo suas orelhas, vermelhas de vergonha antecipada.

Essa era uma das coisas que ela não gostava com relação aos seus recém-descobertos sentimentos por Phillip. A companhia dele, que antes era tão tranquila e confortável, agora parecia querer sufoca-la.

Ele estava usando uma camiseta azul simples, que realçava seus olhos da cor do céu. Seus braços branquelos estavam expostos, e Marlene sentiu-se reparando _excessivamente _nos músculos que o garoto tinha desenvolvido.

- Hey, Marls! – ele exclamou quando a viu, e a garota que o fazia companhia virou-se para vê-la chegando.

- Eu vou andando, Phil. – a baixinha disse, e Marlene viu que sua cara era tão sardenta quanto a de Phillip. – Até mais. – ela acenou, e juntou-se a um grupo de lufanos que passavam naquele momento.

- Você está alguns minutos atrasada. – Phillip disse com um sorriso, olhando seu relógio de pulso que parecia grande demais.

- Culpe minhas amigas. – ela disse como desculpa, e ele passou um braço em volta do ombro dela quando começaram a andar.

Phillip, e ela também, de certa forma, tinha se esforçado nos últimos meses para fazer com que a amizade deles voltasse ao normal depois da declaração de amor dele. E ele tinha sido bem-sucedido. O gesto de envolvê-la, no entanto, fez o estômago de Marlene virar um buraco negro.

Chegando ao vilarejo, Marlene teve medo de não conseguir ficar sozinha com Phillip, já que por mais que gostasse dos amigos dele da Lufa-lufa, lufanos tinham a tendência de serem um pouco amigáveis demais. No final, foi mais fácil conseguir manter os outros longe do que esconder seu nervosismo.

Phillip, para sua infelicidade, a conhecia muito bem, e perguntava a todo tempo se ela estava bem, por que as palmas da mão dela estavam suando, por que ela tinha placas vermelhas no pescoço, ou por que ela desviava o rosto do dele a cada vez que começavam a conversar.

Quando eles entraram na Zonkos, esbarraram nos Marotos. Quando Phillip falava qualquer coisa sobre o bisbilhoscópio quebrado dele, Sirius murmurou no ouvido de Marlene "Boa, garota!". Ela fez uma nota mental para estrangular Julia quando voltasse para o castelo.

Depois de almoçarem e pararem do lado de fora do Três Vassouras para conversar com um grupo de amigos (foi fácil manter os outros longe, mas não completamente inevitável), Marlene decidiu que ela deveria falar logo tudo de uma vez, já sabia que se esperasse um pouco mais iria desistir de vez.

- Hm, Phillip? – ela disse, quando estavam saindo da Dedosdemel pela terceira vez no dia e descendo a rua.

- O que, Marls? – ele olhou para ela de cima com _aqueles_ olhos azuis, e Marlene teve que engolir em seco.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – ela conseguiu dizer. Precisava fazer isso. Viu Julia sofrer por meses por não falar nada a Sirius, e Lily esconder o que sentia por James por um bom tempo também. Mesmo que Phillip tivesse dado o primeiro passo meses antes, ela sentia-se na obrigação de arranjar coragem (ela estava na Grifinória por uma razão, pelo amor de Deus) e dar uma de mulher decidida, dando o primeiro passo _definitivo_.

- O quê? – ele perguntou distraído, procurando algum doce que o apetecesse dentro do saco que tinha nas mãos.

Ela encheu o peito de ar de uma vez só, tentou sorrir confiante, e resolveu que era agora ou nunca, daquele jeito ou de forma nenhuma.

- É o seguinte: Phil, eu gosto de você. – ela disse, e arrependendo-se do tom nada intencionalmente frio de sua voz, tentou consertar – Tipo, eu queria que ficássemos juntos, não, espera, eu...

Phillip passou alguns momentos com a face indecifrável, apenas encarando a garota com seus olhos arregalados, enquanto ela apertava a ponte do nariz entre os dedos, esperando encontrar palavras melhores. Ela desistiu, e ficou olhando para os próprios sapatos.

- Como é que é, Marlene? – ele tentou ajudar, mas sua voz transparecia irritação. Marlene olhou em volta e viu que estavam numa parte pouco visitada de Hogsmeade.

- Hm, é mais ou menos isso-

- Não, espera eu terminar.

- Mas você me perguntou-

- Sh! – ele a silenciou, e colocando uma mão enorme na cintura dela, levou-a em direção a um beco ali próximo – Marlene... Você tem noção do quanto tempo demorou para eu superar meus sentimentos por você?

- Eu... – ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras sumiram na sua garganta. Estava surpresa, nunca havia visto Phil daquele jeito.

- Você tem noção do quanto foi difícil para mim, passar a reconstrução da nossa amizade com um pé atrás, ainda tentando te esquecer?

- Quer dizer que-

- E você simplesmente espera que eu me jogue nos seus braços após esse "Tipo, eu queria que ficássemos juntos"? Marlene, eu sou um ser humano!

- Você está sendo egoísta!

- Não, eu estou simplesmente tentando mostrar para você que nem todo mundo cai aos seus pés com um estalar dos seus dedos.

- Você está reagindo exageradamente. E está sendo grosso. Não foi minha intenção falar daquela forma, eu...

- Marlene... Como você pode dizer isso, Marlene?

- Como eu posso dizer isso? – ela repetiu indignada.

- Desde quando você está interessada por mim?! Você deixou, pelo menos a meu ver, bem claro que nunca sentiria nada por mim, nada, nada além de amizade. E espera que eu simplesmente aceite isso numa boa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se você não tivesse arrancado meu coração e pisado nele meses atrás e-

- Pelo jeito que você está falando, não parece que os _seus _sentimentos por mim acabaram. – ela jogou a conclusão na cara dele, e o rosto de Phillip ficou vermelho como um tomate.

- Não seja tão convencida, Marlene.

- Qual é o seu problema hoje?! – ela exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta decepção.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum!

- Você está reagindo de uma forma completamente diferente da que eu imaginava!

- Isso é porque eu sou uma PESSOA, Marlene, e não uma IDEIA como você quer. Eu não sou sua marionete, seu brinquedo que você pega e larga e pega e larga de novo quando bem entender.

- Eu sei disso! Você está agindo de uma forma completamente desnecessária!

- Marlene, você me machucou! Como você espera que eu aceite de bom grado isso que você acabou de me dizer?!

- Como?! Você deveria ficar feliz que eu finalmente respondo aos seus sentimentos!

- Então você se considera um grande prêmio?! Acha que eu deveria ficar agradecido de você finalmente descer do seu pedestal de egocentrismo e perfeição e achar que eu sou digno de seus sentimentos _oh-tão-especiais-e-mágicos_?!

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Pare de distorcer as minhas palavras! Pare de agir como uma mulherzinha!

- Eu dizer a verdade e ter sentimentos me faz ser uma mulherzinha?! Muito bem, então! Que seja! – Phillip jogou os braços para o alto, e começou a sair do beco com passos duros e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo.

Marlene encostou-se à parede de tijolos e soltou um soluço, sentindo as lágrimas queimando e sua autoestima descer até o inferno. Ela se odiava. Por que ela tinha que ter dito as coisas daquela maneira?! Qual era o problema dela?

Resistindo à vontade de escorregar e sentar no chão para abraçar os joelhos e nunca mais sair daquele canto, tentou se recompor, pois alguém logo iria perceber que ela estava ali se desmilinguindo. Secou as bochechas com a gola da camiseta.

Ao olhar para o lado, sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

Phillip estava encostado na parede contrária, um pouco mais para a esquerda, então não exatamente na sua frente. Sua expressão era miserável, ela percebeu, mesmo que ele encarasse o chão, e era praticamente possível ver a culpa exalar de cada poro de sua pele sardenta.

- Me desculpe. – ele falou tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu. – Eu sinto muito, Marlene, eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, eu sei que você não tinha a intenção de-

- Soar tão egocêntrica e metida?

Ele levantou o olhar por um microssegundo, e logo voltou a observar seus pés.

Marlene ajeitou sua postura, e ele fez o mesmo.

- Eu acho que... Podíamos dar uma chance. – ele murmurou envergonhado, e ela sorriu, sentindo as trilhas das lágrimas secarem em suas bochechas.

Phillip se aproximou timidamente. Ela respirou fundo quando as mãos dele aterrissaram em sua cintura, uma delas subindo pelas suas costas para tocar seu rosto. Ela aproximou o rosto ligeiramente, e ele se curvou, beijando-a gentilmente. Ela o puxou para mais perto pelo pescoço e subiu na ponta dos pés, sorrindo ao sentir dedos dele se enrolando no seu cabelo conforme aprofundavam o beijo.

Phillip era um cara temperamental, disso ela sabia. As palavras que ele dissera a machucaram, sim, mas ele havia se arrependido e, assim como ela, falou coisas que não queria realmente. Ela se sentiu sortuda, na realidade. Ele era o melhor amigo dela, a entendia como ninguém, e (mesmo que essa fosse uma característica recém-adquirida) não tinha medo de falar o que pensava dela.

No fundo de seu coração, Marlene tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazer aquele relacionamento funcionar perfeitamente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>28 de maio, 1978<span>**

A escola acordou verde e vermelha. Era um domingo.

O céu estava claro, mas era possível ver no horizonte nuvens escuras e carregadas. Pelo vento, era a promessa de uma tempestade mais tarde naquele dia, provavelmente bem na hora do jogo.

A final de Quadribol de Hogwarts foi um dos picos de animação dos últimos meses letivos de 1978, já que os alunos, procurando uma distração, resolveram concentrar toda sua energia na preparação para a partida daquele dia.

Os jogadores, para variar, treinaram no campo durante toda a semana, os capitães quase pulando no pescoço um do outro para conseguir um melhor horário.

Os outros alunos, mesmo aqueles da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa (cuja partida fora no dia anterior, ficando em 3º e 4º lugares respectivamente) estavam escolhendo para que lado iriam torcer e ajudando os grifinórios e sonserinos, criando também seus próprios cartazes, bandeiras e hinos.

O jogo seria à tarde, mas ninguém conseguiu dormir até o almoço. No dormitório de Julia, essa foi acordada bem cedo por Marlene, com um balde d'água na cara.

- Acorda, raio de sol! – ela exclamou, olhando para a garota, junto de Lily e Mary. - Hoje eu quero ver você arrasando os sonserinos, por isso vamos começar o dia com um café da manhã reforçado e quem sabe alguns abdominais e flexões só para entrar no pique?!

Julia deu o dedo do meio para as amigas e enfiou a cara no travesseiro. Ela estava consciente até demais dos seus braços, já que James conseguira permissão de McGonagall para ficar treinando até _bem _tarde no Sábado.

Após algumas tentativas, a garota desistiu e foi se vestir.

Mais ou menos a mesma coisa aconteceu no dormitório dos Marotos, em que Thomas Beckett acordou James e Sirius – e todo o resto do dormitório - com uma corneta.

Foram proibidos treinos antes da partida, então não fazia muito sentido acordar às nove da manhã num domingo. Já que a maioria do time da Grifinória estava no 5º e 7º anos, eles não precisavam estudar para os exames da escola, já que tinham feito isso para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, e por isso ninguém iria abrir um livro sequer naquele dia. Porém, o nervosismo fez todos pularem da cama cedo, eventualmente.

Além disso, como se não fosse pressão suficiente em cima dos jogadores o jogo ser na verdade _a partida final da vida de James Potter e se ele não saísse vitorioso entraria num frenesi assassino_, a escola havia convidado algumas pessoas importantes do mundo do esporte, como a capitã do Holyhead Harpies, e também alguns familiares dos jogadores.

O almoço também não ajudou em nada. Depois de terem passado a manhã no Salão Comunal revendo estratégias, ao lado de vários alunos que decoravam o lugar para a festa da vitória e terminavam de colorir suas flâmulas, o time da Grifinória tentou descer para o Grande Salão com a maior calma possível. Nem mesmo estavam vestidos com o uniforme.

James, Sirius, Julia, Angus, Gilbert, Thatcher e Owen deram um passo para dentro do Salão, e metade dos presentes se levantou e começou a aplaudir, gritar e chamar pelos jogadores.

Julia procurou a mão do namorado quase inconscientemente.

- _POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!_

A própria mesa da Grifinória estava pior. Todos tinham resolvido, aparentemente, almoçar na mesma hora. Algumas caras já estavam pintadas de vermelho e dourado.

- Ugh. – Angus largou o garfo com uma careta. – Como se eu não estivesse nervoso o suficiente, minhas irmãs tem que me avisar essa manhã que elas vêm assistir à partida.

- Irmãs? – Thatcher perguntou, enchendo a boca de comida. Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que tem boca nervosa quando estão ansiosas.

- Hestia e Gwenog.

- Por que você está nervoso? São só suas irmãs. – Owen deu de ombros. Ele parecia o único calmo na mesa. – Meu Deus, será que só eu estou zen por aqui?

- Bom, Hestia, a mais velha, já jogou pela Grifinória há alguns anos. – Angus explicou. – Ela é... Muito boa.

- Não se preocupe, Jones. – Sirius o consolou. – A gente vai se sair muito bem, vai ver só.

- Se conseguirmos um lado do campo que estiver a favor do vento. – Julia comentou, esticando o pescoço para ver a vista da janela oposta a eles – E olha aquelas nuvens. Estão cada vez mais perto.

- E daí se chover? – Owen replicou – É só uma chuvinha de verão, vai passar rapidinho.

Gilbert olhou para a cor das nuvens e franziu a testa.

- E você, capitão? – ele disse – Como estão os nervos?

James limpou a garganta.

- Estou bem. Mas é bom que a gente ganhe essa partida, ou eu vou esfolar cada um de vocês, pessoalmente, antes de todo mundo.

- "Bem." – Gilbert repetiu.

Alguns sorriram.

Conforme as pessoas em volta se levantavam da mesa, iam passando perto dos jogadores para desejar boa sorte, apertar suas mãos, dar um tapinha nas costas etc. Sirius começou a ficar irritado depois do quarto grupo.

Quando deram duas e quinze da tarde, quarenta e cinco minutos antes da partida, o time desceu ao campo e se reuniu no vestiário da Grifinória, para vestir os uniformes, alongar-se e, principalmente, fugir da horda de torcedores.

Como sempre, foi possível perceber as arquibancadas enchendo pelo som que as pessoas faziam. Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary e Marlene (trazendo junto com ela Phillip) chegaram bem cedo, e sentaram-se o mais próximo possível do campo.

Faltavam quinze minutos para o jogo quando alguém bateu na porta do vestiário. Os jogadores se entreolharam, perguntando silenciosamente quem poderia ser. James foi abrir.

A professora McGonagall entrou no vestiário, seguida por Madame Hooch. A primeira tinha um pequeno broche do brasão da Grifinória espetado na gola de suas vestes.

- Vim aqui, pessoalmente, para pedir em particular a vocês por um jogo sem _acidentes_. – disse Madame Hooch – Sei que alguns de vocês se formarão ao fim do mês que vem, por isso querem fazer esse jogo valer à pena, mas façam isso sem derrubar ninguém da vassoura de ninguém, entendido? – os jogadores assentiram. – Pelo menos não propositalmente.

Sirius deu um sorriso.

- Professora? – Hooch passou a palavra para McGonagall, que deu um passo à frente.

- Todos vocês deram o seu máximo durante esse ano por esse time. – ela declarou, seu rosto ainda indiferente, mas os olhos estavam bastante expressivos – Vocês deixaram a casa de Godric Gryffindor orgulhosa. Fazia tempo que um time _tão _bom jogava por nós. – os cantos de seus lábios subiram ligeiramente, como se ela tivesse sorrido.

As duas professoras olharam-se e viraram-se ao mesmo tempo, deixando o vestiário para trás com sete adolescentes prestes a explodir de orgulho.

Sirius achou que Gilbert fosse chorar.

E também jurou que os olhos de James ficaram vermelhos.

- Sem pressão. – Angus deu uma risada nervosa.

- Puta merda! – Julia exclamou, e todos procuraram-na com os olhos. Ela estava ajoelhada em cima do banco encostado à parede, olhando pela janela com seu par de onióculos.

- O quê?

- Sabine Moran! – ela exclamou – Capitã do Holyhead Harpies! Ela está realmente aqui!

- Deixa eu ver! – Owen foi até ela, roubando o onióculos para dar uma olhada. – Oh, minha linda princesa irlandesa...

- Sério? – Julia perguntou, olhando para o colega com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- _BEM VINDOS À FINAL DA TEMPORADA DA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS! – _exclamou o locutor.

- Ele tem mesmo que dizer o nome da escola _todo, todas _as vezes? – resmungou Bishop, enquanto eles se começavam a se posicionar na saída do vestiário.

- _HOJE, GRIFINÓRIA E SONSERINA LUTAM PELO PRIMEIRO LUGAR. QUEM ESTÁ PRONTO PARA VER UM POUCO DE SANGUE?! – _a torcida berrou em resposta. – _Ok, desculpa, professora. AGORA, VAMOS AOS TIMES!_

Ele chamou os da Sonserina primeiro, deixando o melhor para o final, obviamente, pensou Sirius. Quando o time da Grifinória voou até o meio de campo, ficaram impressionados. Uma nuvem negra gigantesca havia se posicionado bem em cima do campo, rodeada por várias outras. Não ventava muito. Depois que Hooch fez novamente as recomendações e jogou a goles, o volume dos gritos aumentou e diminuiu logo depois. Todos os 14 jogadores entraram no modo soldado, e o jogo começou.

* * *

><p>Sirius sempre teve medo de que um jogo em Hogwarts durasse dias, como já havia lido várias vezes que acontecia.<p>

Talvez aquela partida não estivesse durando tanto quanto a outra que tivera com a Corvinal no ano anterior, mas certamente estava indo nesse mesmo caminho.

O placar estava 240x230 para a Grifinória. Eram seis horas da tarde. Ainda não havia chovido.

A torcida, surpreendentemente, não se cansava.

- _Potter com posse da goles. Passa para Jones, que passa para Dearborn. Dearborn encurralada por Warrington e Nott. Dearborn passa para Potter. Bishop rebate um balaço pouco antes de a bola atingir Potter. Potter se aproxima dos aros, marcado por Nott. Potter arremessa e UUUUH, Pucey defende. – _um trovão retumbou acima deles_ – Eita. Olha lá, parece que Black 2 avistou o pomo. Thatcher não está muito atrás. Black 2 se estica cada vez mais, será? Será? Será que ele- CARALHO!_

Um raio caiu no estádio. Os torcedores gritaram de terror, e uma das lonas próximas à torcida da Sonserina pegou fogo. Uma garoa fina começou a cair, tornando-se mais forte a cada segundo.

Regulus havia perdido a concentração. O pomo de ouro saiu voando rapidamente para outra direção, e o apanhador quase caiu da vassoura ao esticar-se na tentativa de impedir a fuga da bola.

Madame Hooch apitou, dando um intervalo forçado. Alguns professores desceram até o campo para tentar controlar o fogo.

- Thatcher! – James chamou o apanhador da Grifinória, aproveitando a oportunidade e voando até ele. – Não tire os olhos daquele pomo. – ele ordenou, sua voz cansada, mas intimidante.

Robert assentiu de olhos arregalados, faltando só bater continência. Começou a procurar o pomo de novo no mesmo instante.

Sirius agradeceu ao relâmpago que caiu bem na hora. Mesmo que a Grifinória estivesse com liderança no número de gols, se Regulus tivesse pegado o pomo, a Sonserina teria vencido.

- _Sonserina não tá com nada_

_ Grifinória vai ganhar a temporada_

_Chupa essa, serpente_

_Potter vai vencer pela gente_

_POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! _

A torcida começou a cantar isso o mais alto que podia, tanto que foi difícil ouvir o apito de Hooch encerrando o intervalo.

O jogo recomeçou, e os jogadores, não querendo mais enrolar a partida por muito mais tempo, partiram para as suas posições com fúria e velocidade.

Nott conseguiu posse da goles, mas Julia passou por ele como um furacão, dando nele um encontrão com seu ombro e roubando a bola.

Enquanto isso, Sirius rebateu um balaço para longe de Thatcher, que estava distraído procurando pelo pomo.

- PONTO DA GRIFINÓRIA! – o locutor berrou no microfone, e Sirius virou a cabeça para ver quem tinha sido. Viu ao longe sua namorada comemorar, voando por cima dos professores e berrando.

- _DEARBORN! DEARBORN! DEARBORN! _– torceram, e a garota agitava os braços, pedindo por mais.

Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir.

- _O quê?! Parece que Thatcher avistou o pomo! Black 2 está muito longe ainda, do outro lado do campo, praticamente. _– a torcida da Grifinória estava aos berros. James arremessou a bola na direção do goleiro da Sonserina, só para se livrar dela e poder ver o que ia acontecer.

Sirius raciocinou. Por mais que a vassoura de Regulus fosse super-rápida, Thatcher já estava com as mãos praticamente no pomo. O estádio entrou em silêncio. Sirius sentiu alguém segurar sua mão. O coração de James ia cair pela boca. Regulus estava alcançando Thatcher. No máximo a dois metros de distância. Thatcher deitou na sua vassoura, e escorregou para frente. Ele caiu para frente, dando uma cambalhota no ar. Num microssegundo, todo mundo arquejou. James levou as mãos à cabeça, seu cabelo molhado ficando mais espetado ainda.

Porém, Thatcher havia conseguido se segurar na vassoura com uma das mãos. Regulus olhava em volta, mas não havia pomo pelo qual procurar.

Thatcher, com toda sua força abdominal, içou as pernas para cima, cruzando-as sobre a vassoura e montado esta novamente. Ele levantou a mão esquerda. Pequenas asinhas douradas batiam freneticamente contra seu pulso.

A parte vermelha do estádio explodiu. Berros, cada um clamando por um jogador diferente, mas a grande maioria berrava "THATCHER".

Os times desceram ao chão. Warrington ajoelhou-se e berrou, arrancando pedaços do gramado entre seus dedos. O time da Grifinória se abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- A GENTE GANHOU, PORRA! – James pulou em cima de Thatcher, bagunçando seu cabelo, abraçando-o, beijando-o na bochecha.

James estava quase explodindo de tão vermelho. Ninguém, _ninguém, _nunca tinha ficado tão animado com uma vitória.

Os torcedores começaram a descer da arquibancada. Logo, depois que Dumbledore apertou a mão de cada jogador da Sonserina, todos os sonserinos e aliados tinham ido embora do estádio.

A professora McGonagall carregou a Taça de Quadribol até o amontoado de grifinórios, com um sorriso de orgulho no rosto.

Quando Lily se aproximou, James a agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo cinematográfico. Todos em volta aplaudiram com fervor. Como um efeito dominó, todos os casais começaram a se beijar também. Sirius levantou Julia do chão, e ela enroscou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, e ele teve que se recostar numa pilastra para não cair, de tão envolvido que estava.

Mais uma vez, James tinha levado o time para a vitória. Mais uma vez, o capitão ergueu a taça dourada no ar, e mais uma vez ela estaria em cima da lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória até o ano letivo seguinte.

Sabine Moran foi apertar a mão dos jogadores depois que eles se acalmaram um pouco e que Angus conseguiu fazer a irmã menor Gwenog largar de seu pescoço.

- E você, Dearborn. – a mulher disse, enquanto apertava a mão de Julia – Se algum dia quiser jogar profissionalmente, entre em contato. – ela sorriu, e desapareceu de vista. Tanto Julia quanto Owen pareciam ter os joelhos feitos de gelatina.

O time então, lado a lado, caminhou até o vestiário.

Ninguém se importou muito com o horário do jantar. O time foi direto para o Salão Comunal, para a costumeira festa da vitória. Havia bastante comida e barris – sim, barris – de cerveja amanteigada comprados no último fim de semana de Hogsmeade. A Torre da Grifinória estava prestes a explodir com todos os alunos reunidos num mesmo cômodo.

James pediu para alguém retirar a agulha do toca-disco.

- Hm... Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. – disse James alto o suficiente para que as pessoas mais próximas a ele ouvissem, e o silêncio caiu gradativamente sobre o Salão Comunal. Todos os olhos se voltaram na direção do capitão. Esse continuou. - Primeiro de tudo, para agradecer a todos os grifinórios, que torceram durante esse ano letivo com a paixão de sempre. Quero que saibam que esse amor que vocês têm pela nossa casa é crucial para o bom desempenho do time. Agradecer também, em particular, a Sirius, Jules, Angus, Bishop, Owen e Thatcher, meus companheiros de time. Esse ano foi difícil para mim, sendo capitão do time de quadribol e monitor chefe, e quero que vocês saibam que não teria conseguido passar por ele sem a ajuda e empenho de vocês seis. Nós merecemos essa taça. - ele levantou a taça dourada, que esteve em suas mãos desde que a recebeu, com orgulho - Sabem como nos esforçamos esse ano. Como ralamos, como nos sacrificamos. Passamos por alguns obstáculos, alguns acidentes, mas nada disso impediu que conquistássemos a vitória. É por isso que eu agradeço a vocês. Também gostaria de pedir àqueles que continuarão aqui ano que vem, que continuem deixando nossa casa orgulhosa, porque somos grifinórios, e, bem, somos os melhores.

Todos aplaudiram. James riu.

- E por fim - ele continuou -, antes que Sirius pule no meu pescoço, chorando de emoção, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês o capitão do time do ano que vem. - James fez uma pausa dramática. - Bob, você pode subir aqui comigo?

Todos olharam para Robert Thatcher com surpresa. Sirius estava completamente embasbacado. Tinha tido certeza que James faria de Angus o capitão.

Thatcher ainda não havia se mexido quando Julia o deu um pequeno empurrãozinho. Sorrindo, ele subiu na mesinha de centro ao lado de James.

- Você tem talento, tem garra, paixão e, sem você, não teríamos ganhado o campeonato hoje. - disse James com uma voz tão cheia de orgulho que parecia que estava falando com seu próprio filho - Falei com McGonagall semana passada, e você será o capitão do time ano que vem.

- Hm... Obrigado, hm, sério, eu realmente não tenho a mínima ideia do que dizer... - Thatcher conseguiu dizer com a voz embargada, e o sorriso tímido estampado no rosto vermelho de vergonha ficou enorme quando ele soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Agora, todo mundo do time pode subir aqui, por favor? - James pediu, dando uma tapinha no ombro de Thatcher.

- Essa mesinha vai quebrar com o peso de todos nós. - comentou Owen.

- O feitiço Reparo existe por uma razão, raio de sol. - replicou James - Venham, subam.

Os cinco jogadores restantes subiram ali em cima, e James começou a aplaudir lentamente.

Logo, a Torre da Grifinória foi engolida pelo som da ovação.

James abraçou Sirius para tentar esconder as lágrimas que tinha nos olhos.

- Você conseguiu, Pontas. - Sirius disse contra seu ouvido - Você conseguiu, seu filho da mãe. Vai sair de Hogwarts como capitão invicto, com três campeonatos na mala.

- Não acha que deveriam fazer uma estátua minha na Sala dos Troféus? Afinal, eu contribuí bastante.

- Ah, com certeza. – Sirius fingiu concordar. – Definitivamente.

A festa continuou noite adentro. Os mais novos se retiraram mais cedo, com os exames começando no dia seguinte. Alguém acabou dormindo no sofá. Só resolveram parar de tocar Mamas and Kappas no último volume quando alguns elfos _bem confusos_ apareceram no meio da pista de dança e foram oferecidos um pouco de uísque.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1º de junho, 1978<span>**

Com um mês para o fim das aulas e o alvoroço dos N.I.E.M.s deixado para trás, a escola voltou para um ritmo normal, que decresceu até quase total dormência. Não havia excitação para as férias, e tudo que os alunos faziam agora era esperar.

O calor, no entanto, estava ansioso para chegar e, mesmo com três semanas faltando para a chegada efetiva do verão, aumentava a cada dia, tornando a todos ainda mais preguiçosos.

Na primeira hora do dia primeiro de junho, poucos estavam acordados. Havia Dumbledore, lendo cartas em seu escritório; alguns aurores, patrulhando o nada no interior do castelo; Severus Snape, lutando contra o sono numa poltrona de seu salão comunal; Sirius e Julia, dando um passeio noturno no pátio da escola, comemorando seu aniversário de seis meses de namoro; e James e Lily, aninhados na cama do quarto de Monitor dele, conversando quase despreocupadamente.

- Hm, eu te contei? – Lily murmurou de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na curva do pescoço de James. – Finalmente abri aquela carta que recebi no café da manhã.

- Por que não tinha aberto antes?

- Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros - Coloquei-a de lado para ler o jornal e me esqueci dela. De qualquer forma, era da minha mãe.

- Novidades?

- Petúnia contou para Válter sobre... – ela engoliu em seco - Tudo.

James sentou-se ereto, olhando para a namorada com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E Little Whinging explodiu?

- Como você sabe que minha irmã mora em Little Whinging?

- Eu presto atenção no que você diz.

Lily bufou com um sorrisinho incrédulo.

- Mas por que ela decidiu contar para ele assim, de uma hora para outra? – James continuou - Ela não tinha decidido no casamento que magia estaria definitivamente fora da vida dela assim que se mudasse?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia. Mas eu tenho certeza de que isso vai tornar os seus jantares em família lá em casa bem mais desconfortáveis.

- O quê, eu vou ter que conhecer essas pessoas?!

- James... Não fala assim. Ela é minha irmã.

- E _ela_ por acaso liga para isso?

- Não começa. – Lily pediu, começando a ficar irritada.

- Okay, me desculpa. – ele pediu numa voz baixa, pegando a mão de Lily gentilmente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela e trazendo-os todos até seus lábios, para beijá-los de forma delicada.

Ela suspirou, movendo sua cabeça para cima do peito de James, que subia e descia com suavidade, junto à sua respiração profunda.

- Seu coração está acelerado. – ela murmurou.

- Meu coração tá sempre acelerado quando você está perto de mim.

Lily levantou o rosto para olhá-lo com os olhos semicerrados.

- James, eu já sou sua namorada, não precisa mais passar cantadas.

- É sério! – ele exclamou, dando um sorriso torto. – Às vezes eu me pego pensando... Ainda não acredito que você é minha.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Eu sou sua e você é meu, Potter, não há mais como voltar atrás.

- E pensar que há dois anos você envolveria meu pescoço em arame farpado sem pensar duas vezes...

- Ei, arame farpado não. Eu não sou tão cruel assim. Se fosse para te matar, eu o sufocaria com um travesseiro enquanto você dormia.

- Isso não faz eu me sentir nada bem, considerando que estamos deitados numa cama.

Lily sorriu em silêncio. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pela espinha quando James começou a mexer no seu cabelo. Ele olhava com interesse quase científico para as mechas cor de fogo enroladas nos seus dedos.

- James?

- Hm?

- Acredita que ainda temos um mês de paz? Sem contar com o resto das provas da escola, é claro...

- Lily, ninguém está ligando para as provas da escola. Todo mundo passou meses estudando para os N.I.E.M.s, a matéria já está gravada no cérebro. – James replicou – Mas sim, um mês de paz. O que os professores vão ficar fazendo nas aulas?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia. – Lily deu de ombros – Mas eu estou um pouco nervosa.

- Com o quê?

- Slughorn falou comigo que a minha visita ao Profeta Diário é logo na primeira semana de julho. Não vou ter muito tempo para me preparar...

- Relaxe, Lils, eu sei que você vai se dar bem. E depois a gente pode sair com o pessoal para comemorar o seu sucesso.

- Pode ser.

- Os resultados dos N.I.E.M.s saem no início de agosto. Você nem vai ter que esperar até lá para conseguir um trabalho, enquanto eu ainda vou ter que esperar processarem os meus dados no departamento de aurores depois que eu fizer a matrícula, e tal...

- As vantagens de ser a preferida do Slughorn...

- Sim, só porque você deu aquele peixe mágico a ele de aniversário.

- Ele já me adorava bem antes do peixe, você sabe disso.

- Mimimi. – James zombou numa voz aguda. – Mas já que eu não vou ter nada o que fazer durante julho-

- Com exceção de uma provável reunião da Ordem.

- Sim, com exceção disso, vou poder aproveitar bem o mês. O problema é que Sirius provavelmente vai me arrastar junto com os outros à procura daquela bosta de motocicleta, e depois me arrastar para outros lugares com ela.

- Oh, deixe ele. Só me prometa que terá cuidado caso der um passeio com aquela máquina de matar.

- Tá falando da moto ou do Sirius?

- Acho que dos dois. – ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não pretende nem um pouco tirar uma carteira de motorista, nem nada... Remus vai tentar convencer ele com certeza, mas ele nem vai escutar... Ah, sabia que tinha me esquecido de te falar alguma coisa quando você mencionou a carta de sua mãe. Minha mãe pediu para eu te convidar para um jantar lá em casa, assim que você puder.

- Eu provavelmente estarei livre todas as noites.

- Eu vou falar com ela para marcar uma data. Falando nisso... – James limpou a garganta. – Já que tocamos no assunto de sair à noite.

- O que foi?

- Lily, prometa que não vai sair andando sozinha muito. Já é perigoso para mim, imagine para você.

- James, eu não tenho "nascida trouxa" escrito na testa.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim.

- Ok, tudo bem, terei cuidado. Não precisa nem falar, amor, eu tenho bom senso.

- Tá bem, senhorita sabe tudo, da próxima vez não falo nada e você vem brigar comigo, dizendo que _'eu não ligo para você, oh'. _

- Falando assim até parece que eu sou dramática.

- E você não é, né? Nem um pouquinho.

- Imagina.

- Bom, Srta. Dramática, eu só estou dizendo que eu quero você viva e inteira, para sempre.

- Para sempre?

- Uhum.

- E como... Vai ser esse nosso para sempre? – ela se ajeitou na cama de forma a ficar de lado, olhando para ele de frente.

- Bom, primeiro, essa guerra tem que acabar. Depois, ficamos noivos e nos casamos. – James respondeu, e os dois sorriram simultaneamente – Nos mudamos para um apartamento em Londres, ou quem sabe uma casa legal num subúrbio, perto dos seus pais, sei lá. Fazemos bastante sexo e quem sabe você não fica grávida, e arranjamos um pequeno Jamesinho para correr de um lado para o outro, rolando escada abaixo?

Lily deu uma risada. Ela não podia acreditar o quão _incrivelmente fofo_ era James, por estar pensando nessas coisas. Lógico que tudo dependia da condição deles sobreviverem à guerra. Merlin, ela não podia acreditar que estava pensando que seria melhor noivarem logo de uma vez, só por garantia. Ela também não podia acreditar que Sirius tivesse acertado em dizer que eles se casariam rápido, nem que ela estava considerando _se casar_ aos dezoito anos.

- Nosso filho vai crescer, receber sua carta de Hogwarts durante o café da manhã. A essa altura, ele já vai ter conseguido controlar parte de seus poderes e adquirido habilidade suficiente em quadribol para tornar-se o jogador mais novo do século para o time da Grifinória.

- E se ele não for da Grifinória? E se for _ela_, e não _ele?_ – Lily interrompeu.

- Se for ela, não tem problema. Se não for para a Grifinória, teremos um problema.

- Acho que não me importaria em ter um filho na Corvinal, ou na Lufa-lufa.

- Não é aceitável, de todo, mas acho que eu acabaria me acostumando.

- Uhum, claro.

- Nosso filho vai se formar, e nós continuamos juntos na nossa casa. Você a esse ponto já vai ser chefe da redação do Profeta, e demitido aquela Skeeter. Eu serei um Alastor Moody do Ministério. Em resumo, envelhecemos, e morremos bem velhinhos, juntos, na mesma noite.

- Na mesma noite?

- Lily, eu disse para sempre. Acha que, depois de ter você junto comigo durante tantos anos, eu suportaria viver sem você por um minuto sequer?

- James Potter, eu nunca teria acreditado que você era um romântico incorrigível. – ela disse, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos.

- Achei que as milhões de vezes que eu te convidei para sair, incluindo as flores e os fogos de artifício e os cartazes tivessem passado a mensagem.

- Naquela época eu achava que você queria só me pegar.

- Bom, eu sempre quis te pegar, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez no trem.

- Seu tarado de 11 anos.

- Pois é. Mas eu comecei a te _amar _mesmo no quinto ano.

- Só o ano em que eu mais te odiei.

- Pois é. – ele repetiu, inclinando-se para um beijo.

- _Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto. _– ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, de repente tornando o clima sério e moribundo. Ela tinha tomado a decisão de dizer isso o quanto fosse possível, para que não morresse achando que não dissera vezes o suficiente. – _Você não imagina o quanto eu te amo. _

- _Eu também te amo, Lily. Até o fim. _– ele sussurrou em resposta, puxando-a para perto pela cintura, sua mão entrando por debaixo da camisa sem manga e acariciando a pele branca e macia.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela molhando sua bochecha, e entendeu que elas eram resultado de muitas coisas. Felicidade por estar ali com ele agora, com medo de não estar com ele num futuro próximo. James sentiu sua garganta também dar um nó, mas recusou-se a arruinar o momento.

Lily rolou para cima dele, os pés cobertos pelas meias cor-de-rosa deslizando pelas suas panturrilhas.

James então abriu os olhos devagar, soltando ar quente pela boca entreaberta - Lily mordia seu lábio inferior .

E então, começou a despi-la.

* * *

><p><strong><span>24 de junho, 1978<span>**

Quando seu alarme tocou pela manhã, Richard Dearborn não se levantou. Ao invés disso, só ignorou-o até parasse de tocar, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele só foi acordar mesmo depois do almoço, e só porque Elizabeth ameaçou jogar água gelada na sua cara.

Como um protesto silencioso, ele não fez a barba, nem penteou o cabelo, nem trocou de roupa antes de descer as escadas para o primeiro andar. Seu protesto lhe deu um pouco de remorso quando não viu um sinal sequer do Profeta Diário em cima da bancada da cozinha, como sempre estava, provavelmente algo arranjado pela sua mulher.

- Não vai ao Ministério hoje, Mestre Dearborn? – perguntou um dos elfos da casa.

- Não, hoje não. – ele murmurou, sentindo-se um lixo por estar de pijama verde listrado às duas horas da tarde, enquanto sentava-se à mesa da sala de jantar da casa principal dos Dearborn, em Ewell, próxima a Londres e consideravelmente menor do que a mansão em Horsham. Essa era o verdadeiro lar dos Dearborn (da parte boa da família, pelo menos). – Não precisam de mim hoje.

* * *

><p>Ocorrera no dia anterior. Ele chegou ao Ministério já sabendo do que ia acontecer, mas mesmo assim recebeu durante a manhã um bilhete voador de um colega e, mais tarde, um memorando oficial, com a assinatura de todos os membros do conselho – menos a dele, obviamente - que definia a hora para ele aparecer no gabinete do próprio Ministro da Magia.<p>

Richard não era estúpido, e sabia que o dia estava chegando fazia algum tempo. Demorou até demais. Seu único consolo era que não resolveram realizar a _troca _num dos tribunais, ou ele finalmente teria razões o suficiente para pular da Tower Bridge direto para dentro do Tâmisa.

Na hora marcada, Richard foi ao gabinete ministerial, que para seu desgosto estava cheio de conhecidos. Um colega, o mesmo do bilhete, deu um tapinha amigável no seu ombro – Richard estava de repente muito consciente das suas vestes bem passadas – e sibilou no seu ouvido "É pelo bem de todos nós amigo. Principalmente o seu."

Richard assumiu uma postura quase militar, para não mostrar o quanto estava abalado com aquilo. Sentia-se um tolo por estar naquele estado, afinal, ele sabia que ser diretor do DELM era uma situação temporária desde o início. Mas, desde o início, ninguém tinha realmente feito planos para quem sucederia Charlus oficialmente. Aparentemente, todos estavam mais preocupados em salvar o pescoço da população (ou talvez, muito mais provavelmente, os seus próprios) do que em votar no próximo rico a virar cabeça do departamento mais importante do Ministério.

Ele havia se acostumado com o cargo, e realmente achava que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

Mas a hora havia finalmente chegado e, sentindo-se injustiçado, apertou a mão de Bartolomeu Crouch, esse recém-eleito, assinou o papel de sua renúncia e voltou para seu escritório para retirar suas coisas e recolocá-las no velho. Sem nenhum saco para inteirar Crouch nos mais novos acontecimentos, colocou Alastor Moody para fazer isso e saiu mais cedo do trabalho para um drink no Caldeirão Furado.

A vida era realmente um grande saco de merda.

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD DEARBORN RENUNCIA<strong>

**Membro do Conselho Bartolomeu Crouch assume cargo de diretor do DELM**

- Isso não é absolutamente fabuloso? – Julia jogou sua cópia do Profeta Diário para o lado, quase atingindo Mary na cara. Era hora do café da manhã, mas ela não havia comido nada ainda. – Quem sabe agora meu pai não me manda uma carta?

Ninguém podia culpá-la pelo seu humor, mesmo que fosse sábado, e o dia estivesse tão lindo que daria vontade de mergulhar no Lago Negro se não fossem pelos sereianos e a lula gigante e sei-lá-mais-o-que tivesse naquelas águas.

Mais uma vez, Julia sentia como se o assunto de seu irmão nunca fosse parar de atormentar sua família.

- Se anime um pouco, Jules. – disse Marlene, sorrindo simpaticamente – Pense que hoje mais tarde tem a festa de despedida do Slughorn, com champagne à vontade...

O professor Slughorn, decidindo dar um pouco de alegria aos alunos, resolveu fazer uma festinha numa sala em desuso do castelo, como despedida. Não era exatamente uma festa de formatura, uma vez que nem todos haviam sido convidados – mesmo que ele tenha maneirado na seleção dos alunos do sétimo ano daquela vez -, mas era o suficiente para deixar o castelo um pouco mais animado.

- Você acha que eu vou nesse troço?! – Julia rebateu com raiva. - Para ter um bando de bruxos velhos me olhando e comentando sobre o escândalo da minha família e como o meu pai é um merda? Não obrigada, prefiro ficar no meu dormitório.

- Ah, Jules, você tem que ir! – Peter reclamou. – É a primeira vez que sou convidado para um troço desses, e temos que comemorar que eu passei no Teste de Aparatação!

- Mas a gente já comemorou na semana passada, Rabicho. – Sirius comentou.

- Uau, da próxima vez não tento mais convencer ninguém.

- Quase todo o sétimo ano foi convidado. – Phillip, que naquele dia estava sentado com eles por causa de Marlene, argumentou. – Vai ser realmente uma festa e tanto.

- E vão ter tantos adolescentes que os velhos insuportáveis nem vão te achar no meio de toda a confusão. – Lily acrescentou.

- Ah, vamos, Jules. – Sirius sacudiu os ombros da namorada. – Isso é praticamente nossa formatura. Não vai querer perder isso, né?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que não.

- E convenhamos, Jules. – disse Lily – Não precisa ficar assim com raiva. Seu pai é grandinho, ele sabe se cuidar. E ainda tem sua mãe para ajudá-lo.

- É, você tem razão. – ela tentou sorrir, esticando-se para encher o prato de ovos mexidos.

Antes do almoço, os Marotos tentaram inventar alguma travessura, mas só conseguiram pensar mesmo em encher os armários de vassoura considerados points de pegação com sapos. Também tentaram decidir o que fariam com o Mapa do Maroto, uma vez que ele não teria muito uso quando saíssem da escola. Remus sugeriu que o deixassem no colégio, com esperança de ajudar futuros malfeitores. Todos os outros, apesar do sentimento doce-amargo, adoraram a ideia.

No entanto, o resto daquela tarde de sábado foi passada por Sirius com Julia, ambos deitados em cima de uma toalha estendida na grama, descansando à beira do Lago Negro junto com várias outras pessoas que tiveram a mesma ideia. Julia havia convidado os outros para irem com eles, mas uma vez que James, Lily, Marlene e Phillip recusaram – os primeiros por responsabilidades de última hora de Monitores-Chefes – os outros resolveram que não queriam servir de candelabro. Por isso, os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Acho que o dia não está sendo tão ruim assim. – ela murmurou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sentindo os raios de sol aquecendo sua pele.

- Não. Não mesmo. – Sirius respondeu, lutando contra o sono que era trazido a ele pela leve brisa. – É uma das únicas tardes de sábado livres que tivemos no ano. Todas as outras ou estávamos treinando ou estudando.

- Você esqueceu-se de Hogsmeade.

- Hogsmeade não conta.

Julia sorriu.

- Dá para imaginar que daqui a seis dias estaremos em nossas casas, dessa vez permanentemente?

- Bom, você né? Tenho muitas coisas para resolver.

- Como assim?

- Tenho que procurar um apartamento em Londres para alugar antes de realmente ter uma casa _minha_. Depois de comprar minha moto, claro.

- Ah, sim. Quem sabe eu não te ajudo com a decoração do lugar? Sem mim, aquele lugar vai ficar parecendo uma casa de cachorro, bem literalmente.

- Ah é?! – ele exclamou, puxando-a para perto e fazendo cosquinha na sua barriga. Julia quase teve um ataque.

- Eu me rendo! – ela exclamou – Eu me rendo! Pelo amor de Merlin, PARE!

Sirius caiu na gargalhada quando ela conseguiu se sentar de novo, com o rosto vermelho, o cabelo uma bagunça e os óculos tortos no rosto. Algumas pessoas em volta olhavam torto para o casal, mas eles nem perceberam.

Sirius ajeitou os óculos dela, e ela continuava a sorrir. Ele adorava que ela sempre sorria quando o via, ou sempre que podia.

- E depois da moto, e do apartamento? – Julia perguntou.

- Não sei. Acho que a vida estará completa assim. Poderei morrer em paz.

- Não fala assim. – ela o repreendeu com um sorriso, dando um tapa na sua coxa.

- Mas é! – ele riu. – Agora podemos, por favor, voltar ao castelo? Esse sol vai ressecar o meu cabelo.

- E eu achando que você estava curtindo esse calorzinho... Sabe qual é o pior de tudo?

- O quê?

- Que você está _realmente _preocupado com o ressecamento do seu cabelo. Sabe, Mary me perguntou outro dia quem usa as calças na nossa relação, e eu disse que a gente não era assim. Acho que agora eu tenho uma resposta para ela...

- Hey, que tal assim: vamos voltar para o castelo e transar como loucos em algum lugar?

- Agora sim. – Julia sorriu largamente. – Mas antes, a gente pode dar uma passadinha no corujal?

Sirius deu um grande suspiro, como se estivesse considerando a resposta cuidadosamente. De um salto, ele se levantou, agarrando Julia e levantando-a no ar, colocando-a sobre seu ombro como um saco de batatas. Ela deu um soco em suas costas.

- Me ponha no chão! – ela gritou, tentando não rir.

Naquele dia, eles estavam mesmo a fim de pagar de casal grude. Algumas pessoas voltaram a encará-los, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos para o corujal! – Sirius disse numa voz que ele imaginou ser galante.

- Você planeja me carregar por todos aqueles degraus? – Julia comentou, e Sirius parou de andar. Colocou-a no chão imediatamente.

- Bem pensado. Vamos. – segurando a mão dela, e esquecendo de vez a toalha para trás, os dois saíram correndo.

* * *

><p>Realmente, estava sendo uma festa e tanto. A sala que tinham escolhido era uma bem grande, e mesmo assim havia poucos espaços sem gente.<p>

Foi montado um tablado no fundo da sala, onde foi instalada a banda, dessa vez uma desconhecida, mas que prometia ser muito boa, pelo que ouvia-se dizer, chamada The Weird Sisters, que apesar do nome, era formada por apenas homens.

Lily tinha razão, ninguém acharia Julia no meio de um bando de adolescentes pirados.

Havia comida e bebida bem mais que o suficiente, e alguns convidados, principalmente alguns sonserinos que não queriam se misturar e aqueles mais velhos, não acostumados com rock pesado, ficaram o tempo todo sentados em suas mesas, enchendo a cara e o estômago.

Isso levou Sirius a ficar ligeiramente impressionado com os contatos que Slughorn tinha, e o quanto ele se preocupava em fazer deles contatos de seus alunos preferidos também. Havia algumas pessoas importantes ali, como Elphias Dodge – a quem Slughorn apresentou imediatamente Lily -, e amigos do professor de longa data.

Não havia, no entanto, sinal de nenhum outro funcionário de Hogwarts por ali.

Os casais da festa tiveram oportunidade de dançar algumas músicas lentas. James e Lily, por exemplo, pareciam não querer sair da pista de dança. Eventualmente, foram se juntar aos outros amigos numa mesa talvez perto demais da de Slughorn.

Sirius e os outros estavam tão animados conversando, que nem perceberam Slughorn parar de contar sua história aos colegas entusiasticamente.

De repente, a música parou. Os convidados pararam de dançar, olhando em volta para saber o que estava acontecendo. As luzes foram intensificadas e, Sirius virou-se na cadeira bem a tempo de ver isso, uma nuvem prateada esvaneceu em pleno ar, próximo aos pés de Slughorn.

Um patrono mensageiro.

Algumas pessoas começaram a murmurar, dividindo a atenção entre o rosto de quem estava ao seu lado e a expressão em choque do professor.

Slughorn deu um passo à frente.

- Detesto estragar a festa, mas acabo de receber uma notícia urgente do próprio Bartolomeu Crouch. – Slughorn fez uma pausa - O Ministério da Magia foi invadido por Comensais da Morte. – alguns arquejaram de choque - Todos os aurores presentes devem se apresentar imediatamente para combate.

Houve uma grande comoção. Os membros de uma mesa inteira no canto do salão se levantaram, perguntaram se havia mais detalhes e saíram correndo, junto com algumas outras pessoas espalhadas entre os convidados.

- Como assim, professor? – alguém perguntou.

- _Ele _está lá? – outra voz questionou, e o volume das conversas diminuiu por um segundo apenas para aumentar consideravelmente depois.

- No primeiro dia no cargo, Crouch vai ter que lidar com uma invasão no Ministério. Boa sorte, babaca. – Julia comentou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Julia! – Lily a repreendeu, e a garota se arrependeu imediatamente do comentário ao ver como os amigos estavam a olhando.

- Há algum relato de alguma morte? – alguém perguntou.

- Eu não sei de mais nada. – Slughorn disse exasperado. – Por favor, se possível, voltem à festa.

Os Marotos, as meninas e Phillip estavam perto o suficiente do professor para escutá-lo dizer baixinho para seus companheiros:

- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore, ver o que está acontecendo. Isso se ele mesmo não já partiu. – e saiu apressado, levantando as vestes para não pisar na barra e tropeçar.

- Como?! – Peter exclamou. – Como assim invadiram o Ministério da Magia?!

- Existe um grande número de pessoas lá dentro que teriam facilitado a entrada. – James replicou.

- Mas qual é o objetivo? – Remus disse.

- Tentar tomar o Ministério? – sugeriu Lily – Apenas causar pânico?

- Muito oportuno Voldemort ter escolhido _hoje_ para atacar. – Sirius falou.

- Eu acho que só foi para causar pânico. – James opinou – Aposto que ele nem está lá em pessoa.

- Vocês acham que a Ordem vai estar lá? – perguntou Marlene.

- Quem? – Phillip franziu a testa.

- Nada. – Julia o dispensou. – Mas será que Voldemort invadiu o Ministério _só_ para agitar um pouco as coisas? Ou será que ele quer alguma coisa?

- Não sei. – James coçou a testa.

- Que raiva. – Sirius resmungou – Fica difícil a gente tentar deduzir alguma coisa com nenhuma informação sequer.

- Não podemos fazer nada. – Mary deu de ombros.

- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza. – Remus cruzou os braços na frente do peito – Isso vai abalar muito a moral de todo mundo.

- Com certeza. – concordou Lily. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Amanhã, saberemos de tudo pelo Profeta. Ou quase tudo pelo menos.

Julia não podia deixar-se de perguntar se o pai estava lá.

A sala foi esvaziando gradativamente depois disso. Os Marotos, as meninas e Phillip não demoraram muito a irem embora.

Desnecessário dizer que, ao chegarem a seus dormitórios, todos foram deitar-se preocupados.

Sirius, uma vez no escuro e deitado em sua cama, repreendeu-se por não ter notado a reação dos sonserinos quando Slughorn deu a notícia. Porém, se tivesse notado, não teria feito a menor diferença. Ele também se arrependeu de não ter ido dar uma palavrinha com o pessoal da The Weird Sisters. Ele achava que os caras poderiam ir longe, e não iria doer fazer amizade com eles e conseguir descolar uns ingressos grátis para um eventual show.

Embalado por associações, Sirius pensou também que agora deveria ser tarde demais para arranjar ingressos para algum dos primeiros jogos da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol no mês seguinte. Isso se ela realmente acontecesse, com toda a confusão – esse foi o eufemismo do século – lá fora. Havia grande probabilidade de ela ocorrer, na verdade, afinal, os ingleses iriam sempre '_carry on'._

Hm... Talvez ele conseguisse comprar para a final.

Debaixo de suas cobertas, Sirius começou a sentir suas pálpebras pesarem. Conseguiu finalmente deslizar para um sono repleto de sonhos, entre eles, um em que ele próprio e os outros Marotos estavam no Ministério, lutando contra os Comensais da Morte.

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius despertou com o travesseiro molhado de suor, mas sem conseguir lembrar-se do final de seu sonho.

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 de junho, 1978<span>**

Eleanor Potter começou o seu dia na cozinha de sua casa, rodeada por elfos domésticos, mas sentindo-se extremamente sozinha com apenas uma caneca de café entre suas mãos.

Eleanor Potter era uma mulher inteligente. Além disso, era sensata, e encarava a realidade como ela era. Dura.

Eleanor Potter também estava doente. Soube disso pouco tempo depois da morte do marido, e, assim como ele, manteve a verdade omitida de todos.

Eleanor Potter tinha tudo planejado para seu(s?) próximo(s?) ano(?) de vida.

Naquele dia, porém, já que James e Sirius chegariam em casa no dia seguinte e ela não teria descanso por um bom tempo, ela só queria descansar. Mas parecia que nem isso iria conseguir fazer.

Durante o café da manhã, recebera uma carta de Elizabeth Dearborn, que avisou sua visita para a hora do chá, se não fosse nenhum incômodo. Apesar de se alegrar com a ideia de ter alguém com quem conversar cara a cara – estava cansada de andar de um lado para outro e trombar com elfos e apenas elfos (Merlin ela sentia falta _dele)_ -, nem que fosse apenas uma única pessoa. Mandou de volta um pequeno bilhete, dizendo que estava ansiosa pela chegada da amiga.

Às quatro da tarde, a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Eleanor fechou o livro que tinha no colo e foi até sua sala privativa, onde recebia convidados. Elizabeth logo apareceu, guiada por um elfo.

- Minha amiga. – a recém-chegada caminhou até a mulher, abraçando-a. – Como você está? – ela perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira que lhe foi indicada.

Eleanor encheu duas xícaras de chá antes de responder.

- Bem, estou bem. E você?

- Confesso que já estive melhor. – Elizabeth suspirou.

Eleanor virou-se para entregar-lhe a xícara.

- O que aconteceu?

Elizabeth deu de ombros.

- Não posso pensar numa coisa específica que está me deixando assim, mas acho que toda a situação atual coloca para baixo todos nós.

- Tem razão. Falemos de algo mais agradável.

- Sim! Oh, Eleanor, sabe que não sou de fofocar, mas soube de uma notícia que seria impossível não compartilhar com você. Conhece os Diggory?

- Sim, conheço.

- Então está familiarizada com o fato de que Amos deixou de ser o mais novo da família há alguns meses.

Eleanor assentiu.

- Lembro-me de ter ouvido os meninos comentando alguma coisa. A namorada da escola engravidou, não foi?

- Uhum. Mas não é essa a questão. Aparentemente, os pais da garota eram muito conservadores. Estavam se mantendo calados até então, mas, segundo o que me contaram, expulsaram a filha, o bebê e Amos de casa - eles estavam morando com eles. Não é como se eles fossem ficar sem um teto para morar. Os Diggory têm uma bela casa em Brighton, e acredito que a criança crescerá melhor lá do que na confusão da Londres de hoje em dia. Acredita que fui visitar meu marido no Ministério outro dia e fui _revistada_ na entrada?

- Bom, Elizabeth, eles tem que fazer o Ministério ao menos _parecer _seguro. Ainda mais depois da invasão daquela noite. Você sabe o ninho de cobras que é lá dentro, afinal.

- Sim, Richard não sabe mais em quem confiar. – o olhar da mulher se desviou para a janela. – Chega em casa durante a madrugada quase, mal-humorado e cansado, mesmo depois de ter sido... – ela suspirou, tomando um gole de chá - Janta qualquer coisa na cozinha – se é que você pode chamar um sanduíche de peito de peru um jantar - e entra no escritório, afogado em papeis e relatórios. Só vou senti-lo deitar na cama comigo por volta das quatro. Pensei que pelo menos após retirarem ele daquele cargo teríamos um pouquinho mais de tempo para ficarmos juntos.

- Ninguém tem mais tempo esses dias. – Eleanor declarou.

- E nunca me senti tão sozinha na vida, Eleanor! – a outra exclamou, e Eleanor se perguntou se teria sido realmente uma boa ideia ter aceitado a visita ao invés de escrever que se sentia indisposta demais. - Meu filho morto, com seu nome manchado e mergulhado na desgraça, meu marido ausente, trabalhando como um louco mesmo depois de ter sido _traído_ pelos próprios colegas do Ministério, e minha filha, minha pobre filha, graças a Deus longe de tudo isso, mas também longe de mim.

Eleanor não conseguia parar de pensar se teria que realizar a manobra de Heimlich caso a outra se engasgasse num bolinho.

- Pense que pelo menos sua filha estará com você amanhã.

Elizabeth soluçou, ainda assim tentando manter a compostura. Deu um grande gole de chá, tão grande quanto uma _lady_ poderia dar, respirou fundo e secou os olhos com o guardanapo que tinha no colo.

- Sim, ela estará. E de qualquer forma, tudo isso terminará logo para mim. – ela disse, recuperando o fôlego.

- O que quer dizer?

- Oh, não sou um daqueles loucos que teorizam que a guerra nem vai acontecer. Afinal, ela já começou. O que quero dizer é que logo estarei longe daqui, se conseguir convencer-

- Richard?

- Sim.

- Quer dizer então que pretende fugir do país. – Eleanor concluiu, não conseguindo manter o choque fora de sua voz.

- Eleanor, devemos nos preservar.

- Mas Elizabeth, isso seria deixar a Inglaterra com menos chances ainda. Seu marido pode não ser mais diretor do DELM, mas faz parte do Ministério e da Ordem...

Elizabeth suspirou.

- Ainda posso levar Julia. Irei para os Estados Unidos-

- A guerra chegará lá. Eventualmente. E Julia nunca concordará com isso.

- Eu irei para outro país, se for o caso da guerra cruzar o mar.

- E ficar fugindo para sempre?

- Eleanor, não posso perder outro filho, entende isso? – Elizabeth suspirou num tom confessional.

- Eu sei, Elizabeth, eu entendo a sua dor. Não acha que acordo todo dia e penso: menos um dia para o meu filho se alistar aos aurores? Mas eu sei que não vai adiantar ficar na frente deles, ou tentar escapar do que está prestes acontecer. Nem vai adiantar com você minha amiga, meter-se no caminho das escolhas de sua filha.

- Eu vou convencê-la de que é o melhor a fazer.

- Elizabeth, seja realista. Eu conheço Julia tão bem quanto você. Ela vai se juntar ao primo e ao namorado, ela vai lutar. Ela vai entrar para a-

- Para a Ordem? Ela não faria-

- Não seja cega, minha amiga. Dumbledore contatou alguns alunos por meio do meu filho e da Srta. Evans. Todos no mínimo concordaram, se não estão pulando de agitação, com as mãos coçando para pegar nas varinhas. Eles são jovens, eles querem a adrenalina. Sinto muito, mas é necessário abrir seus olhos. Nossos filhos estarão no front, e não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Talvez esteja certa. - balançou a cabeça entristecida.

- Eu estou.

Elizabeth esboçou um sorriso.

O chá se seguiu com conversas de pouca importância, a pedido de Elizabeth. Eleanor deu graças a Deus quando a mulher foi embora, e recolheu-se cedo.

Não conseguiu pregar o olho nas primeiras horas, não foi uma surpresa. Não podia deixar de desprezar Elizabeth um pouco por considerar fugir, mas tinha que considerar que ela não fora criada para a batalha. Também havia a ansiedade de ver o filho depois de tanto tempo e tantas emoções. A paz iria embora, mas a alegria voltaria à casa.

Eventualmente conseguiu dormir, imaginando quando deveria convidar os Evans para um jantar.

* * *

><p>Pouco antes das sete horas da noite, os Marotos, Lily, Julia e Mary – Marlene estava com Phillip em algum lugar e os encontraria depois – colocaram seus chapéus pontudos de veludo negro e desceram para o Grande Salão.<p>

Bandeiras azuis e bronze estavam penduradas do teto, suas cores misturando-se com o céu azul escuro encantado. Sirius imaginou como seria se uma das velas flutuantes acidentalmente tocasse uma das bandeiras e nela tacasse fogo.

Eles tomaram seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória, já borbulhando de tanta gente, e esperaram Dumbledore se levantar e começar o discurso de fim de ano.

Não demorou muito para que ele o fizesse.

Assim que o diretor começou a caminhar até a frente da mesa dos professores, o Salão começou a cair no silêncio. Logo, não se ouvia mais nada.

- Mais um ano chegou ao fim. – Dumbledore enunciou com sua voz rouca, e cada par de olhos no Salão o observava com curiosidade. – Um grande ano, cheio de acontecimentos peculiares. Tenho certeza que todos vocês se lembram com facilidade de cada um deles, mas isso não vem ao caso, agora. Agradeço, primeiro, aos aurores que montaram a segurança da escola esse ano, com grande eficácia. – grande parte dos alunos aplaudiu os aurores que estavam postados no fundo do Salão - A todos os alunos, eu os congratulo pelo ano letivo, tenho certeza que cada um de vocês deu o melhor de si nas aulas e exames. Aos alunos que prestaram os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, eu os desejo sorte com os resultados. Quero ainda dizer parabéns aos times de quadribol das casas, que fizeram uma maravilhosa e emocionante temporada, e principalmente ao time da Grifinória, por ter ganhado a Taça. Vocês realmente mereceram, devido ao esforço, dedicação e talento de cada um.

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos e assobios.

- Antes de desejar a todos boas férias, dirijo-me àqueles que estão se formando hoje. – Dumbledore continuou. - Eu e todos do corpo docente de Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts desejamos toda sorte e felicidade nos anos que estão por vir. Espero que vocês saibam aplicar nas suas vidas profissionais os conhecimentos que aqui adquiriram, em qualquer que seja a carreira escolhida por vocês. Espero também que tenham sucesso em correr atrás de seus sonhos, constituir suas famílias, lutar pelo que vocês acreditam. Parabéns por mais uma etapa de suas vidas terminada, e boa sorte em começar a próxima, como adultos.

Foi dada uma salva de palmas, e Dumbledore observou cada um dos alunos rapidamente.

- Falando em lutar pelo que acreditam, – Dumbledore começou a falar novamente, e o Grande Salão adotou um clima desconfortável. Todos se remexeram em suas cadeiras. – acho que devemos tratar de mais um assunto, antes de entregar a Taça das Casas e iniciarmos o banquete. Todos vocês aqui são maduros o suficiente para entender o que está acontecendo no mundo lá fora. – Dumbledore começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro – Eu sei que vocês estão assustados, ninguém, lá no fundo, ninguém quer uma guerra. Mas essa guerra já está acontecendo. Tudo que posso pedir de vocês nesse momento de... Reflexão são duas coisas. A primeira é: pensem bem nas suas escolhas, pois vocês terão que lidar com as consequências. – o diretor fez uma pausa para analisar a reação dos alunos – E a segunda é: tenham cuidado. Qualquer que tenha sido a sua escolha, tenha cuidado.

Com poucas palavras, Dumbledore deixou o Grande Salão mais quieto do que já esteve em qualquer momento da história.

As pessoas ficaram olhando-o, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore continuou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos. Mudando sua expressão facial para algo mais leve, o diretor decidiu então continuar.

- Falemos então de um assunto mais agradável. A pontuação das casas. Em quarto lugar, Lufa-Lufa com 356 pontos. Em terceiro, Sonserina com 387 pontos. Em segundo, Grifinória com 395 pontos. E em primeiro lugar, a casa Corvinal, com 414 pontos.

Dumbledore esperou a ovação terminar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Agora, se vocês quiserem jogar seus chapéus no ar antes da comida aparecer...

O Salão se encheu de risadas e com o som de mais uma salva de palmas, e todos os alunos retiraram seus chapéus e jogaram-nos para cima, afinal felizes que o ano havia acabado.

O último banquete servido naquele ano letivo foi, como sempre, farto, e aproveitado junto com várias conversas animadas e sorrisos e beijos e abraços. Mesmo que o ânimo do castelo não tivesse sido o melhor durante os últimos meses, os alunos aproveitaram seus últimos momentos ali.

Quando todos voltaram para os seus dormitórios, os Marotos, dessa vez convidando Thomas e Paul, dividiram uma garrafa de uísque de fogo para comemorar o "fim da tortura mascarada", como pôs Thomas.

Quando chegou a metade da madrugada, todos no castelo estavam ressonando debaixo de seus cobertores.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1º de julho, 1978<span>**

Sirius acordou naquele dia e olhou para o seu malão arrumado ao lado da cama. Esboçou um sorriso ao passar os olhos pelo quarto.

- Vai chorar, Almofadinhas? – James o zombou enquanto passou por sua cama enquanto arrumava algumas coisas de última hora.

- Quem sabe? – Sirius riu, jogando um travesseiro no outro.

Suas últimas horas em Hogwarts estavam acabando, e ele tinha a sensação de que nunca mais encontraria um lugar que poderia chamar de "lar" tanto quanto a escola. Sim, ele tinha vontade de chorar.

Alguns septuanistas choraram durante o café da manhã. Abraçando amigos com quem não falaram o ano inteiro, não só porque eles não se veriam mais nos corredores da escola, mas porque eles poderiam não se ver nunca mais. E, uma razão ainda mais obscura, mas da qual todos tinham conhecimento, eles poderiam estar mortos antes de terem a chance de se ver novamente.

Sirius abraçou algumas pilastras, apertou a mão de Filch, que o encarou incrédulo. Ele e James seguraram suas respectivas namoradas no colo e apostaram uma corrida do primeiro andar até o Grande Salão.

A professora McGonagall deu um sorriso doce-amargo aos Marotos quando se cruzaram no corredor, e eles tiveram que ir abraçá-la. Sirius jurou que ouviu ela fungar.

Quarenta minutos antes de o trem partir, Sirius, James, Remus e Peter voltaram ao dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, se reunindo em círculo bem no meio do quarto.

- Onde vamos deixá-lo? – James perguntou, retirando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso da calça jeans.

- Deixe em cima da cama, os elfos vão achá-lo de qualquer jeito. – Sirius sugeriu.

- Você adora um mistério, hein. – comentou Remus, de braços cruzados. Ele não estava no melhor dos humores naquele dia.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Deixa em cima da escrivaninha. – falou Peter, e os outros assentiram.

De uma forma quase cerimoniosa, James caminhou até a mesa próxima à janela e depositou em sua superfície o pergaminho em branco. Retirando de sua bolsa de mão uma pena, tinta e um pedaço de papel, ele deixou um recado:

_Para Filch. Guarde esse pergaminho, se não for dar muito trabalho. _

_ Um abraço, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. _

- Você acha que ele vai guardar? – Remus perguntou.

- Ainda acho que deveríamos levar o mapa conosco. – falou Peter. – Para que deixa-lo aqui?

- O Mapa do Maroto é um legado de Hogwarts. – James explicou.

- Está escrito nele "fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores". – Sirius adicionou – Tivemos Fabian e Gideon, depois a gente, quem sabe quem serão os próximos malfeitores de Hogwarts.

- Almofadinhas, você está especialmente gay hoje. – Peter zombou.

- Isso se chama melancolia, Rabicho. – Sirius retrucou.

- Se você prefere assim... – Peter deu uma palmadinha no seu ombro, e Sirius revidou com um pescotapa.

- Vamos descer? Se os nossos malões já foram colocados no trem – James disse, olhando em volta, percebendo a ausência das malas, que haviam sido pegas pelos elfos -, acho que deveríamos descer.

- Sim, vamos. – Remus concordou.

* * *

><p>Eles conseguiram uma ótima cabine. As meninas pegaram uma ao lado, mas Julia, Lily e Mary passariam a maior parte do tempo na deles, enquanto Marlene revezaria seu tempo entre eles e onde quer que fosse que Phillip estivesse.<p>

O trem partiu exatamente às onze horas da Estação de Hogsmeade, como de costume, e a viagem seguiu tranquila com uma overdose de doces do carrinho da simpática senhora que Sirius percebeu que nunca mais veria.

Sirius viu a Estação ser deixada para trás de sua janela, observando Hagrid acenar até o gigante virar um pontinho e desaparecer atrás da curva dos trilhos.

Peter fungou. James deu um tapinha amigo no ombro do garoto, que foi direto para um abraço. James retribuiu.

Sirius suspirou, aceitando finalmente o fato de que havia deixado muita coisa para trás. Ele olhou pela janela e sorriu. Com a vista de Hogwarts sendo deixada para trás, deixou de pensar por um momento nas coisas ruins que estavam por vir. Imaginou por um momento seu apartamento em Londres, sua moto, seu trabalho... Com seus amigos ao seu lado e uma namorada para segurar-lhe a mão, o futuro/presente poderia até ser um pouquinho agradável.

Só um pouquinho.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Affe! Saiu! Peço desculpas pela demora exagerada, mas agora que estou de férias alguns capítulos vão sair mais rápido do forno. Confesso que estou emocionada. Finalmente terminei a parte de Hogwarts! Para o pós-Hogwarts, esperem por muitos personagens secundários (que eu espero que sejam) interessantes, e muitas mais confusões com os nossos queridos Marotos.

Reviews, por favor, para eu pelo menos saber da existência de leitores.

Bjs, Julia.

P.S.: Leo, get ready for the feels.


End file.
